DK Episode 1
by Tiger M. King
Summary: D.K. Không ai thực sự biết điều đó mang ý nghĩa gì, tượng chưng cho điều gì, thuộc về ai và chiến đấu vì ai? Tất cả những gì họ biết, đó là mỗi khi cái tên ấy xuất hiện, hi vọng luôn ở bên, giống như một sự đảm bảo, được bảo vệ, chở che, với chỉ một nguyên tắc duy nhất xuyên suốt tất cả những gì đã, đang và sẽ xảy tới với họ: Tất cả mọi người đều xứng đáng với một cái kết có hậu...
1. Lời mở đầu

**D.K.**

Không ai thực sự biết điều đó mang ý nghĩa gì, tượng chưng cho điều gì, thuộc về ai và chiến đấu vì ai? Tất cả những gì họ biết, đó là mỗi khi cái tên ấy xuất hiện, hi vọng luôn ở bên, giống như một sự đảm bảo, được bảo vệ, chở che, với chỉ một nguyên tắc duy nhất xuyên suốt tất cả những gì đã, đang và sẽ xảy tới với họ:

Tất cả mọi người đều xứng đáng với một cái kết có hậu cho riêng mình!


	2. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 1-4

**Tập 1: Phoenix**

**Chương 1: Khởi nguyên**

**Phần 1: Kin(d)**

**1.**

Neverille là một quần đảo bao gồm hơn năm trăm hòn đảo lớn nhỏ, trải dài qua nhiều vĩ tuyến từ phía Nam xích đạo tới tận gần mạn Nam Greenland, tạo thành một dải đảo dài nằm trên ba mảng kiến tạo khác nhau giữa Châu Âu và Châu Mỹ, chia Đại Tây dương thành hai nửa. Có tuổi đời còn trẻ hơn cả lịch sử nước Mỹ, Neverille đã từng một thời được biết đến như là một quần đảo ma, không xuất hiện trên bất cứ bản đồ hay hải trình nào. Chỉ tới khi Alexander Neverille và đoàn thám hiểm vùng Nam Mỹ của ông vô tình nhầm lẫn hòn đảo Ayden với lục địa Nam Mỹ, Neverille mới chính thức được khai phá. Kể từ đó, quốc đảo Neverille được hình thành giữa lòng đại dương bao la, trở thành cầu nối giao thương giữa hai châu lục, ngăn cách Đại Tây Dương thành Đông Đại Tây Dương và Tây Đại Tây Dương.

Sở hữu lượng tài nguyên quý hiếm phong phú, với khí hậu đa dạng do vị trí địa lý trải dài, Neverille mang trong mình rất nhiều địa điểm du lịch cực kì độc đáo, khiến quốc gia này nhanh chóng trở thành một đảo quốc du lịch thu hút du khách từ khắp nơi tới thăm quan. Đặc biệt nhất có lẽ là vịnh biển Siren đẹp lung linh, một trong những kì quan thiên nhiên của thế giới được nhiều người biết đến.

Được tạo thành bởi một quần thể những ngọn núi đá vôi kết thành hình cánh cung kín, vịnh biển Siren giống như một tấm chắn an toàn, bảo vệ hòn đảo trung tâm Ayden khỏi sự khốc liệt của đại dương sâu thẳm. Xây dựng bên bờ vịnh là thành phố Ayden hoa lệ, thủ đô của Neverille trù phú. Nơi đây là chốn nghỉ chân tuyệt vời cho những chuyến hải trình băng đại dương mệt hỏi, là đích đến lý tưởng cho mọi du khách khi tới thăm quan quần đảo Neverille. Một hòn ngọc quý lấp lánh giữa lòng đại dương mênh mông rộng lớn.

Nghe hào nhoáng là thế, nhưng đâu ai biết, hơn sáu mươi năm trước đây, Neverille còn lao đao vì chiến tranh liên miên. Đầu tiên là cuộc chiến tranh khiến cho Neverille bị chia làm hai nửa, để rồi trở thành vùng tranh chấp quyết liệt giữa những cường quốc trong Thế chiến do nắm giữ vị trí địa lý quá đặc biệt. Đã có một thời kì mà tưởng như, Neverille sẽ bị xóa sổ khỏi bản đồ thế giới vì khói lửa chiến tranh và chia rẽ...

Vậy mà, giờ đây, đảo quốc Neverille đã trỗi dậy từ tro tàn và đổ nát, trở thành một cường quốc cả về Kinh tế lẫn Du lịch được biết đến rộng rãi trên thế giới. Thủ đô Ayden, hay vịnh biển Siren, đảo núi lửa Chimley, thác nước dưới biển Skyfall,… đều là những cái tên mà không một ai đam mê du lịch có thể quên được. Người dân Neverille cũng được biết đến bởi sự thân thiện, hiếu khách và văn minh. Nền kinh tế Neverille tăng trưởng ở mức gần như lên thẳng trong suốt những năm đổi mới, trở thành một trung tâm kinh tế quan trọng nối liền hai châu lục. Nếu có một nơi nào trên Trái Đất này xứng đáng với cụm từ "Thiên Đàng trên mặt đất", thì cái tên Neverille hẳn sẽ là ứng cử viên đầu tiên cho danh hiệu này.

Hoặc đó là những mĩ từ mà Thế giới dành cho vùng đất ấy...

**2.**

Thành phố Ayden, một buổi sáng Chủ nhật đẹp trời.

Mặt biển xanh biếc lunh linh trong nắng sớm, trải dài tưởng như vô tận đến hết tầm mắt. Bình minh ấm áp mang theo những chuyến tàu du lịch cập cảng tấp nập, náo nhiệt như một lễ hội hè. Dòng khách du lịch đông đúc, bầu không khí nhộn nhịp và khẩn trương, tiếng còi tàu âm vang khắp không gian mênh mông của biển trời vùng vịnh. Cơn gió biển thổi lộng mát lành, hương mặn mà theo chân ngọn sóng nhỏ, vỗ lên những thềm cát trắng xóa của bãi biển, tiếng rì rào như hòa cùng bầu không khí rộn ràng, tạo thành một bản nhạc vui của mùa hè sôi động. Sẽ là một ngày cuối tuần bận rộn của thành phố trung tâm đây, nàng thiếu nữ tự nhủ, đôi chân trần lững thững bước đi, nhẹ nhàng in dấu trên thềm cát trắng, bóng đổ dài trong nắng sớm nơi bãi biển vắng người.

Một cử chỉ dịu dàng, nàng đưa tay nhẹ vuốt mái tóc dài thướt tha đang tung bay trong cơn gió biển tinh nghịch. Mái tóc mượt mà dài tới chớm hông, sắc vàng óng như lung linh trong ánh bình minh ấm áp, nhẹ nhàng ôm gọn lấy gương mặt thanh tú nhưng vơi đầy ưu tư, một nỗi buồn man mác. Bờ môi hồng mảnh mai khẽ mím chặt, nàng ngước nhìn về phía biển khơi bao la, đôi mắt xanh biếc lấp lánh trong ánh nắng ban mai, như phản chiếu sắc thiên thanh của bầu trời cao vời vợi, khiến cho lòng người xao xuyến: Liệu đó là màu xanh của biển trời hay là đôi mắt nàng mà đẹp đến như vậy? Nước da trắng mịn hồng hào, đôi gò má thoáng ửng hồng trong nắng sớm, nàng khẽ mỉm cười, nụ duyên dáng, dịu dàng như một chiếc lông vũ nhẹ rơi xuống trên thềm cát trắng. Nụ cười ấy, gương mặt ấy, vẻ đẹp ấy, tưởng như tất cả chỉ có thể xuất hiện trong thi ca cổ tích. Vậy mà, như thể sắc đẹp trên toàn cõi thế gian đều hội tụ nơi nàng vậy, một vẻ đẹp mà có lẽ chỉ ngôn từ hay lời hát sẽ không thể nào miêu tả hết được. Vẻ đẹp của một nụ hoa chớm nở, thuần khiết và tinh tế đón lấy những giọt sương sớm, trong ánh bình minh ấm áp của vùng biển đảo mênh mông.

Dáng hình yêu kiều trong bộ váy trắng mong manh tinh khiết như lạc lõng giữa biển xanh bao la thăm thẳm. Từng bước nhẹ nhàng, nàng tiến về phía mép nước, đôi chân trần đã dần cảm nhận được vị lạnh của biển, mặt nước xanh biếc trong veo như thấy được cả thềm cát mịn dưới chân. Đôi bàn tay mảnh mai nhẹ nâng tà váy trắng, nàng bước từng bước nhẹ nhàng, cho tới khi những ngọn sóng lăn tăn nhẹ hôn lên đôi bàn chân mềm mại. Đôi guốc trắng nàng bỏ lại trên bờ cát, chiếc mũ vải rộng vành bị cơn gió biển thổi bay, giờ đây, chỉ còn lại nàng với biển cả mênh mông. Hàng mi cong khẽ khép lại, nàng cảm nhận vị lạnh của biển qua những đầu ngón chân trắng nuột, để cơn gió nhẹ nhàng đùa nghịch mái tóc dài thướt tha, sắc vàng óng ánh như lung linh cùng mặt nước trong veo, biển xanh biếc trong ánh bình minh ấm áp. Bờ môi mỏng manh khẽ mím lại, nàng mỉm cười hiền dịu, gương mặt thư thái đã không còn nét ưu tư hay đượm buồn khi trước, giọng nói trong trẻo nhẹ nhàng vang lên giữa mênh mông của biển cả, như nhòa đi trong cơn gió mát lành cùng tiếng sóng vỗ rì rào.

"Nơi này... cũng tuyệt thật đấy..."

Nàng thiếu nữ xinh đẹp lang thang trên bãi biển, dấu chân trần in xuống thềm cát trắng, nhỏ bé giữa biển trời bao la xanh biếc. Một khung cảnh thật hiếm gặp, nhưng cũng thật nên thơ. Nét bút chì mượt mà, cậu thiếu niên tỉ mỉ, vẽ lại khung cảnh ấy vào cuốn sổ vẽ cũ kĩ của mình. Mái tóc dài thướt tha, sắc vàng óng như lung linh trong nắng sớm, tung bay trong cơn gió mát lành của biển cả. Tà váy trắng tinh khiết, mong manh, yêu kiều nhẹ đưa theo từng nhịp bước chân thanh thoát. Bàn tay mảnh mai dịu dàng nhẹ vuốt lên mái tóc, từng sợi mượt mà như vấn vương. Gương mặt duyên dáng thoáng mỉm cười tinh nghịch, nét nữ tính đáng yêu, gò má nàng ửng hồng trong nắng ấm. Đôi mắt xanh biếc màu thiên thanh ngước lên nhìn bầu trời cao thăm thẳm, bờ môi hồng mềm mại khẽ lay động trong tiếng hát du dương.

Vẻ đẹp thuần khiết và trong trắng ấy của nàng thật dễ khiến lòng người xao xuyến...

Tiếng động nhẹ nhàng làm nàng thiếu nữ đang mơ màng như chợt tỉnh giấc. Một thoáng lo âu, nàng quay lại và bắt gặp ánh nhìn tinh nghịch của cậu. Nàng ngạc nhiên, còn cậu thì mỉm cười với nàng. Cậu đã ở đây từ bao giờ vậy, nàng tự hỏi, mà sao nàng không biết.

Cậu thiếu niên mang ánh mắt tinh nghịch ngồi trên bãi cát trắng với cuốn sổ vẽ đặt ngay ngắn trên đùi. Cậu mặc bộ đồng phục học sinh trung học, khiến cho bản thân cậu nhìn cũng trưởng thành hơn chút ít, có lẽ cũng bằng tuổi với nàng đấy. Mái tóc đen rối bù do không được chải chuốt thường xuyên của cậu thi thoảng dựng lên những mảng 'gai' kì quặc. Đôi mắt đỏ rực, một màu mắt rất hiếm mà nàng mới thấy lần đầu, mang theo sự hiếu động và tò mò như đang tươi cười vậy. Thật trái ngược với nàng, người con gái với ánh mắt ưu sầu, cậu có một cái nhìn thật vui vẻ, hồn nhiên và tinh nghịch. Và dường như niềm vui ấy cũng có thể lan tỏa tới những người xung quanh nữa, vì chỉ sau một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi của sự ngạc nhiên, nàng thiếu nữ ưu tư cũng chợt mỉm cười.

"Xin chào."

Giọng nói của nàng vang lên giữa khoảng không tĩnh lặng, đáp lại nụ cười tinh nghịch của cậu thiếu niên với cuốn sổ vẽ đang ngồi trên thềm cát. Cậu thì tỏ vẻ lúng túng, gãi mái tóc rối bù của mình mà đáp lại nàng với giọng nhí nhảnh.

"Xin chào."

Cậu đang ngồi trên thềm cát trắng, với một cuốn sổ vẽ cũ và cây bút chì. Còn nàng đứng ở mép sóng, cách nơi cậu ngồi chừng vài bước chân. Một cơn gió biển thổi qua làm mái tóc vàng óng của nàng tung bay, còn ánh mắt tinh nghịch của cậu vẫn không rời khỏi gương mặt thanh tú của nàng, hồng hào trong ánh nắng. Cậu cứ nhìn nàng đăm đăm một hồi như vậy, cho tới khi ánh mắt hai người vô tình gặp nhau giữa một khoảng lặng bình yên như đồng điệu.

"Sao vậy?"

Nàng nhẹ nhàng hỏi, bước lên từ mép nước và tiến lại chỗ cậu thiếu niên. Một lần nữa, cậu lại gãi đầu cười với nàng, điệu cười gượng gạo khi hiểu rằng, hành động có thể bị coi là soi mói của mình vừa đã bị người kia phất hiện.

"Xin lỗi… Mình không có ý gì đâu…"

Câu trả lời của cậu thật kì cục, nàng nghĩ. Nhưng cái vẻ hồn nhiên trên gương mặt cậu thuyết phục nàng rằng, cậu đang nói thật lòng. Một cử chỉ yêu kiều, nàng nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống, đối diện với cậu trên bờ cát. Còn cậu thì luống cuống, đánh rơi chiếc bút chì mình đang cầm xuống cát, mà gương mặt chuyển sang lúng túng như bị hớp hồn, khi không biết có nên cúi xuống nhặt lên, hay nên ngắm nhìn nàng ấy thêm vài giây nữa…. Từ khoảng cách thật gần như vậy, trông nàng lại càng xinh đẹp hơn với cậu. Tim cậu bắt đầu đập loạn lên khi bàn tay mảnh mai của nàng vươn về phía mình.

"Cho mình xem với nào…"

Nét duyên dáng của nàng khiến cậu chết lặng trong phút chốc, còn nàng nhẹ nhàng lấy cuốn sổ vẽ cậu đang cầm mà cậu không phản ứng gì, cứ ngồi đơ ra một chỗ mà ngước nhìn nàng thôi à. Một chút tò mò tinh nghịch, nàng xoay cuốn sổ lại và ngắm nhìn bức tranh vẽ bằng bút chì của cậu trên trang giấy trắng. Bức tranh vẽ một nàng thiếu nữ yêu kiều trên bãi biển, đang đắm mình trong sự yên bình của buổi sớm mai, thả hồn vào trong cơn gió biển bao la phía trước, đón nhận ánh mặt trời ấm áp trong sắc thiên thanh của ánh mắt tràn đầy ưu tư. Bức tranh…

"…đẹp quá…"

Nàng mỉm cười, khi nhận ra nàng thiếu nữ trong bức tranh cậu vẽ chính là mình.

"Chưa xong đâu…"

Cậu cuối cùng cũng lấy lại được bình tĩnh, nhặt chiếc bút chì rơi dưới cát lên và tiến về phía nàng. Cậu ngồi xuống bên cạnh nàng, và tưởng như, trong khoảnh khắc, hai người đã chạm sát vào nhau rồi vậy. Liếc sang bên cạnh, gò má nàng ửng đỏ khi nhận ra gương mặt cậu ngay kề bên. Ở đây, nàng có thể thấy rõ hơn, gương mặt vui vẻ của cậu đang chăm chú vào bức vẽ của mình lúc ấy.

Động tác nhanh nhẹn, cậu dùng bút chì, vẽ vào bức tranh nàng thiếu nữ bên bờ biển còn dang dở của mình trong cuốn sổ. Chỉ là một vài nét tô điểm để hoàn thành thôi, nhưng cách cậu làm, nó thật tỉ mỉ và chau chuốt. Nàng thiếu nữ im lặng ngắm nhìn cậu thiếu niên ở khoảng cách thật gần. Tưởng như, nàng cũng bị cuốn vào trong dòng tâm huyết của những nét vẽ ấy, bị lôi cuốn bởi ánh mắt tinh nghịch, cùng nụ cười vui vẻ nhưng ấm áp và nhân hậu biết bao. Cho tới khi nét bút chì dừng lại trên trang giấy vẽ trắng, cậu mới khẽ thở ra nhẹ nhõm và ngắm nhìn tác phẩm của mình.

"…được rồi đó…"

Một cảm giác thật kì lạ, nàng nghĩ, khi mà hai người họ cùng nhau ngắm nhìn tác phẩm bằng bút chì đầy ngẫu hứng của cậu như thế này. Cậu đang ở rất gần, và dường như, nàng đang bắt đầu quen với sự hiện diện thân mật đó của cậu. Phải mất một hồi, hai người mới đứng lên cùng nhau. Nàng trao trả lại cậu cuốn sổ vẽ, còn cậu vẫn tươi cười hồn nhiên, nhận lại cuốn sổ từ nàng, cất nó vào trong chiếc ba lô đeo bên hông mình. Quan sát từng cử chỉ của cậu, nàng khẽ nghiêng đầu, mỉm cười và nói nhỏ.

"Đi nào…~"

Và rồi, hai người họ cùng quay đi, tản bước về phía rặng đá xa nơi con đê chắn sóng. Nàng bước đi trước, còn cậu theo sau, chỉ mất một hai bước nhanh nhẹn để có thể bắt kịp nàng. Không hiểu vì sao, họ lại đi cùng nhau nữa. Cả hai chỉ lặng lẽ, sánh bước đi bên cạnh nhau như thế trên bãi biển vắng vẻ, trong ánh nắng vàng ấm áp mà không ai nói một lời nào với nhau nữa. Đôi chân trần của nàng bước từng bước nhẹ trên cát trắng, bên cạnh là từng bước nhịp nhàng của cậu thiếu niên. Thật kì lạ phải không? Nhưng cảm giác này cũng thật mới, với cả nàng, và cả cậu. Một cảm giác ấm áp khi có một người bạn đồng hành cùng mình trên chuyến phiêu lưu nhỏ men theo bờ biển. Đi bên cạnh nàng, cậu bỗng cảm thấy hồi hộp. Còn nàng thì chỉ khẽ mỉm cười, khi nhận ra rằng cậu thấp hơn nàng một chút, cùng với cái vẻ có chút trẻ con ấy nữa, có lẽ là ít tuổi hơn nàng.

"Ừm…"

Cậu ậm ừ, chỉnh lại chiếc cổ áo đang đóng cúc của mình như thể cậu bị ngộp thở, dù thực tế cậu còn chẳng cài cúc cổ. Nàng khẽ cười khúc khích, nụ cười duyên dáng làm cậu hồi hộp, quay đi không dám ngước lên ngắm nhìn gương mặt nàng.

"Mình mới tới đất nước này được vài hôm thôi. Chưa hiểu rõ lắm về nơi này…"

Nàng nói vu vơ, giọng nói trong trắng như tiếng đàn vĩ cầm cuốn lấy tâm trí cậu.

"Vậy à…"

Cậu gật gù, cố gắng đáp lại thật bình tĩnh, nhưng nét gượng gạo trên gương mặt tinh nghịch không cho phép cậu.

"Mình mới chuyển tới đây sống cùng gia đình, nên mọi thứ vẫn còn rắc rối lắm. Phải làm bao nhiêu thứ, từ dọn dẹp, sắp xếp đồ đạc, làm quen với mọi người xung quanh, rồi tìm hiểu về thành phố Ayden,… mệt mỏi lắm…"

Nàng kể lể với giọng nói đượm buồn, mang đầy tâm sự, còn cậu thì nở nụ cười an ủi

"Mãi tới hôm nay mình mới được nghỉ ngơi một chút, nhờ bác giúp việc chở ra bãi biển này vì bác ấy bảo, bãi biển này đẹp mà vắng người lắm…"

"Mình cũng thích bãi biển này… nơi này ở ngoại thành nên luôn vắng vẻ… lúc nào mệt mỏi, cậu có thể ra đây đi dạo. Thư thái lắm…"

Cậu vắt hai tay ra sau gáy và đi cạnh nàng thư giãn. Ánh mắt tinh nghịch của cậu và ánh mắt ưu tư của nàng cùng ngước lên, nhìn bầu trời cao thăm thẳm phía trên.

"Ừm… Nhưng đi dạo một mình thì… không hay lắm. Có cậu đi cùng thế này, mình lại thấy vui hơn."

Nàng chợt quay sang, nhìn cậu và nở nụ cười tươi tắn, như một đóa hoa trong ánh nắng ấm áp, làm cậu chượt chột dạ, lấy tay ôm mặt. Mặt cậu lại nóng ran rồi, và chắc chắn là nó đang đỏ tới tận mang tai. Hi vọng nàng không chú ý đến điều đó. Nhưng nụ cười của nàng lại sớm tan đi, như bông hoa lau trong con gió nhẹ, nàng quay về phía biển khơi xa xôi, gương mặt ưu tư của nàng bỗng trở nên buồn bã.

"Mà…thực ra thì… mình hơi nhớ nhà."

Nàng thỏ thẻ với cậu, kể ra những tâm tư mà có lẽ, nàng tin rằng, cậu sẽ là người đầu tiên và duy nhất lắng nghe tâm tư của mình vào những lúc thế này.

"Mình sinh ra và lớn lên ở Paris. Gia đình mình sống ở ngoại thành, nơi đó yên bình mà đẹp lắm. Có bạn bè, họ hàng, trường lớp, thầy cô,… Có nhiều nơi mình gắn bó lắm, như xưởng bánh mì cuối con phố, vườn hoa của bác Liz hay trường trung học... Dù sao, mình cũng dành cả tuổi thơ ở đó rồi mà. Nhưng sau cùng… Ừm… chỉ là…"

Nén lại những giọt nước mắt rơm rớm, nàng kể, đôi mắt xanh biếc long lanh nhìn về biển khơi, nơi quê nhà xa xôi, cách trở.

"Việc phải đột ngột chuyển đi làm mình hơi sốc. Đến một nơi hoàn toàn mới lạ như thành phố Ayden, hay Neverille, làm mình cảm thấy sợ."

Cậu lấy tay gãi gãi đầu. Cậu biết là mình nên nói gì đó để an ủi nàng, nhưng mà hiện giờ thì đầu cậu rỗng tuếch những thứ cần phải nói rồi.

"Mình đã lo lắng suốt từ lúc tới đây, rằng mình sẽ khó hòa nhập, rồi không thể kết bạn…"

Nàng chợt quay sang nhìn cậu, ánh mắt hai người vô tình chạm nhau, một lần nữa, đôi mắt tinh nghịch của cậu và ánh nhìn ưu tư của nàng. Và rồi, nàng mỉm cười, một nụ cười duyên dáng

"Nhưng mà… được làm quen với cậu, mình vui lắm."

Cậu cũng tinh nghịch, nhưng lại mỉm cười gượng gạo đáp lại nàng

"Mình cũng vậy."

"Vậy cho phép mình nhé…?"

Cử chỉ dịu dàng ấy, nàng khẽ cúi đầu, chắp tay phía sau lưng như vô tư quá…

"…ừm… mình cũng vậy…"

Hai người sánh bước bên nhau trên bãi biển cát trắng, trong ánh nắng vàng của bình minh ấm áp, trò chuyện với nhau, tâm sự một chút, giống như những người bạn đã quen nhau từ rất lâu rồi vậy, dù tới đây, họ chỉ mới gặp nhau một lần đầu. Nàng kể về quê nhà của mình, nơi nàng từng gắn bó. Còn cậu giới thiệu cho nàng về đất nước Neverille, cũng như thủ đô Ayden nơi nàng vừa chuyển tới, nơi cậu đã lớn lên. Nàng chăm chú lắng nghe, còn cậu nói đủ những thứ linh tinh mà mình biết, từ các con đường, con phố đông đúc, những địa điểm nổi tiếng, đến những thứ vặt vãnh mà cậu rút ra được, như ăn kem ở phố nào ngon hơn, hay bãi biển nào vắng khách có thể đi dạo thoải mái mà không sợ bị làm phiền.

Cuộc trò chuyện ấy làm thời gian như trôi nhanh hơn với họ, bóng hình hai người sánh đôi bên nhau trên bãi biển vắng vẻ bình yên, một khung cảnh nên thơ như được vẽ nên xung quanh nàng và cậu. Bên cạnh nàng thiếu nữ xinh đẹp và ưu tư ấy, cậu thiếu niên vui vẻ như một chú chim vành khuyên non tinh nghịch, hót líu lo bên cạnh đóa hoa xinh đẹp trong ánh nắng ấm áp của mùa hè. Họ sánh bước bên nhau mà dường như quên đi tất cả, chuyến phiêu lưu nhỏ của họ cũng vì thế mà không còn buồn chán hay dong dài. Tưởng như, họ có thể đồng hành cùng nhau như thế mãi tới tận chân trời vậy. Nàng thầm ước, những phút giây ấm áp ấy có thể kéo dài mãi mãi. Còn cậu ước rằng, cậu có thể ở bên nàng lâu hơn, dù chỉ một chút thôi, để được lắng nghe gióng nói trong trẻo, được cảm nhận nét đẹp của nàng ở khoảng cách thật gần. Nhưng mà, đâu phải điều ước nào cũng có thể thành hiện thực. Chuyến hành trình nào rồi cũng sẽ phải đến hồi kết mà thôi.

Bóng hình hai người họ sánh đôi bên nhau trong suốt cuộc hành trình nhỏ, cho tới tận khi mặt rời đã lên đến đỉnh, khi mà cả hai phải rời xa nhau, trở về nhà. Họ chia tay nhau nơi rặng đá phía cuối bãi biển. Nàng rảo bước trên những bậc thang dẫn lên phía trên đường lớn, còn cậu dắt chiếc xe đạp dọc theo con phố nhỏ ven bờ biển vẫn còn trải dài. Họ vẫy tay tạm biệt nhau, với một chút lưu luyến khi phải rời xa. Nàng lặng bước vào trong chiếc xe ô tô sang trọng mà người giúp việc đã mở cửa chờ sẵn, còn cậu dắt chiếc xe đạp cà tàng đi theo hướng ngược lại, thong dong trên quãng đường đá trở về nhà. Chiếc xe của nàng cũng bắt đầu chuyển bánh, tiến vào trong đô thị, thành phố Ayden nhộn nhịp của buổi trưa …

Bỗng, như nhớ ra một chuyện, nàng thiếu nữ vội vã đẩy mở cửa chiếc xe đang chạy và lao ra ngoài về phía bãi biển. Đứng bên lan can phía trên con đê chắn sóng, nàng nhoài người xuống con phố nhỏ phía dưới, gọi thật lớn, như thể toàn bộ sức bình sinh của nàng dồn vào giây phút đó vậy.

"Này! Đợi đã!"

Cậu thiếu niên ngạc nhiên quay lại, ngước lên nhìn nàng đứng phía trên cao, một nét vui thoáng qua trên gương mặt đang mỉm cười tinh nghịch.

"Tên cậu là gì?"

Nàng hỏi thật lớn, vì khoảng cách giữa hai người bây giờ không còn gần sát bên nhau như khi nãy nữa rồi. Nàng đứng trên lan can cao, còn cậu đứng dưới con đường thấp, khoảng cách tưởng gần mà lại rất xa ấy giữa hai người suýt nữa khiến nàng bật khóc. Nhưng nàng hi vọng cậu nghe thấy, trong ngọn gió mát lạnh của biển khơi, nàng hi vọng như vậy. Và quả thực, ước muốn đó đã thành hiện thực, cậu chợt mỉm cười hồn nhiên với nàng.

"Kin!~ Tên mình là Kin!~"

Cậu cũng hô thật lớn đáp lại nàng.

"Vậy sao? Còn mình là Diana. Hi vọng chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau lần nữa!"

Thật ngây thơ, nàng hét lên thật lớn để cậu nghe rõ. Còn cậu, một động tác vẫy tay kì quặc mà hài hước, cậu đáp lại.

"Chắc chắn rồi!"

"Tạm biệt!..."

Không biết nàng đã nói gì sau đó, vì ngọn gió đã làm phai đi giọng nói trong trẻo ấy rồi. Người giúp việc cũng nhanh chóng đưa nàng trở vào trong xe, còn cậu thì nở nụ cười vui vẻ, nhảy lên chiếc xe đạp cũ và bắt đầu đạp đi, như không muốn phải rơi vào tình cảnh nói lời tạm biệt thêm lần nữa với nàng vậy. Họ chia tay nhau tại đây, mà không hề hay biết, đó hoàn toàn chỉ là sự khởi đầu của câu chuyện dài, câu chuyện về nàng công chúa nhỏ đầy ưu tư trên bãi biển vắng vẻ và chàng thiếu niên tinh nghịch sánh bước bên cạnh nàng.

**3.**

Tiếng chuông báo thức đã điểm, một ngày mới lại bắt đầu khi những ánh nắng ấm áp đầu tiên của mùa thu chiếu qua khung cửa sổ nhỏ của gian phòng trọ chật hẹp. Hôm nay là thứ hai đầu tiên của tháng tám, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc, năm học mới tại Neverille vừa mới bắt đầu. Bỏ lại sau kì nghỉ hè nhộn nhịp, những học sinh ưu tú khắp nơi trên đất nước lại tiếp tục cắp sách đến trường. Kin cũng vậy, dù vẫn còn chút tiếc nuối với mùa hè đã qua.

Bật dậy từ chiếc đệm cũ nhanh như một chú sóc, Kin với tay, tắt chiếc đồng hồ báo thức và bắt đầu chuẩn bị sửa soạn đồ đạc để đến trường. Đối với một thằng con trai sống một mình như Kin, thì công việc này sau cùng chỉ mất chưa tới phút thứ năm. Mặc bộ đồng phục trung học chỉnh tề và đứng trước gương, cậu thiếu niên cố gắng chải cho mái tóc đen xổ gai lởm chởm của mình xẹp xuống. Nhưng bất chấp nỗ lực của cậu, cái mớ lộn xộn không khác gì tổ quạ trên đầu cậu sau bao lần chải vuốt các kiểu vẫn về nguyên trạng như ban đầu, làm Kin chỉ muốn thở dài thật dài. Người ta bảo tóc cậu giống tóc của nhân vật chính trong truyện tranh, nhưng mà cậu thì thấy nó giống cái mớ hỗn độn cậu giấu dưới gầm bàn hơn.

Cuối cùng, khi đã phải bỏ cuộc với vụ chải chuốt, cái mái tóc càng ngày càng loạn của mình, Kin với tay lấy chiếc cà vạt tím than, vốn là một phần của bộ đồng phục trường cậu, và đeo lên cổ áo. Thêm đôi giày đen cùng màu với chiếc quần âu, và một chiếc kẹp bạc cài lên cổ áo trắng nữa là đủ. Chiếc kẹp bạc dành riêng cho lớp trưởng, vai trò hiện tại của cậu trong lớp. Một lớp ở trường cậu sẽ theo nhau từ năm nhất tới năm cuối, vẫn hai mươi tư học sinh và giáo viên chủ nhiệm đó suốt những năm Trung học và Cao học. Vì vậy, người được giao vị trí lớp trưởng phải là người được mọi người cực kì tin tưởng trong suốt những năm sắp tới, hoặc là chân chạy việc để cả lớp đổ hết trách nhiệm lên đầu một cách toàn vẹn nhất. Một lớp có hai lớp trưởng, một nam và một nữ. Kin là lớp trưởng nam, dù cậu có cảm giác như thể tụi con trai chỉ đang cố từ chối khéo một gánh nặng thôi vậy.

Mà nói vậy chứ, Kin cũng chẳng phiền lắm. Lớp trưởng thì lớp trưởng, được cái đặc quyền miễn phí bữa trưa ở nhà ăn chung của trường. Với một thằng con trai sống một mình, phụ thuộc hoàn toàn vào tiền trợ cấp và học bổng như cậu, bớt được tí nào hay tí đó.

"Kin! Dậy chưa?! Đi học thôi kẻo muộn khai giảng giờ!"

Có tiếng thằng bạn gọi từ phía cửa sổ giục Kin đi học. Nhưng mà cậu vẫn thản nhiên như thường.

"Rồi rồi! Xuống đây."

Cậu với chiếc cặp sách da cũ, nói với xuống qua cửa sổ. Là Matt, thằng bạn nối khố của cậu từ thời mẫu giáo, đang đạp xe đạp chở em gái đi học, chờ cậu ở dưới sân khu nhà tập thể cũ. Nói sơ qua thì Matt là một đứa nghịch ngợm, bố người Anh nhưng mẹ lại là người Nhật, nên nó có chút lai lai giữa hai dòng máu. Nhưng em gái Matt, Seele, ngồi sau xe của anh trai, thì lại đặc nét bên ngoại. Hai anh em học trường gần nhau, nên sáng nào Matt cũng chở Seele đi học, tiện ghé qua gọi Kin dậy đi học cùng. Thực ra, từ nhà hai anh em tới trường thì gần thôi, đạp xe tầm hai mươi phút là tới. Nhưng sáng nào, cả hai anh em cũng dậy sớm, lấy cớ để đạp xe vòng qua nhà Kin, chấp nhận đi thêm mấy cây số ra tít mép ngoài của khu ngoại thành để gọi cậu bạn dậy đi học cùng. Chỉ vậy cũng đủ hiểu độ thân nhau của cái bộ ba này rồi.

"Nhanh nào! Lớp trưởng gì mà lề mề thế à!"

Matt trêu Kin từ dưới sân, làm Seele cười khúc khích. Nhưng tính Kin trước giờ vẫn vậy, cậu chẳng bao giờ lo lắng hay vội vã, nên cả hai anh em Matt biết chắc là không lo trễ giờ, nhất là khi có cái đồng hồ báo thức chạy bằng bột mì đi cùng thế này.

"Đây đây."

Sau khi khóa cửa chính, Kin, thay vì đi cầu thang xuống như người bình thường, thì cậu nhảy thẳng qua lan can tầng hai và đáp xuống sân ngay chỗ Matt với Seele. Phòng trọ của cậu ở tầng 2, mà cả cái dãy nhà tập thể sập xệ của cậu cũng chỉ có hai tầng thấp lè tè, cậu có ngã dập mặt khi đáp đất cũng chẳng sao cả, nhưng tốt nhất là không nên làm vậy. Sau khi lấy chiếc xe đạp dựng ở chân cầu thang, Kin cùng Matt và Seele đạp xe tới trường.

"Nay vui chứ?"

Matt hỏi Kin, chút nhí nhảnh khi ba đứa đang đạp xe xuống đoạn dốc để vào nội thành thành phố.

"Sao vui?"

Cậu thiếu niên tóc tổ quạ hóm hỉnh hỏi lại người bạn thân của mình.

"Thì lại được đi gặp 'cô ấy' rồi đó. Hí hí!"

'Cô ấy' mà Matt muốn nói tới chính là lớp trưởng nữ của lớp, đồng nghiệp của Kin, đồng thời cũng là á quân học tập, Mei. Về cơ bản là hai cái người này được đồn đoán và ghép lại thành một cặp bởi hai mươi hai đứa còn lại trong lớp. Có lẽ cũng vì Mei là một cô bạn trầm tính, mà người duy nhất nói chuyện được với cô ấy lại là cậu, lớp trưởng nam của lớp, nói chuyện với cô lớp trưởng nữ. Ghép hai người thành một đôi là hợp lý lắm rồi.

"Hừm..."

Kin tỏ vẻ thờ ơ với mấy lời đồn đoán và gán ghép đó, Mei cũng vậy. Cô gái gốc Á ở lớp tỏ ra là một người trầm tính và xa cách với mọi người, nên cô cũng chẳng để tâm với mấy lời đồn đoán như thế đâu. Nhưng nhìn khách quan, Mei cũng không đến nỗi về tính cách, ngoại hình cũng không tệ vì vẫn còn phát triển thêm. Điểm trừ duy nhất mà cũng là điểm duy nhất khiến cả lớp đều phải nhớ đến cô từ buổi học đầu tiên, đó là việc cô luôn đeo một chiếc băng bịt mắt ở con mắt bên phải, vì lý do cá nhân. Huyền thoại Mei-chột cũng bắt đầu từ đó mà ra.

"...cũng vui vui... Nhưng mà tiếc quá, tớ có người khác rồi."

Câu nói dối kinh điển của Kin chỉ là trò đùa thường ngày đối với Seele và Matt. Hai anh em cười khúc khích, nhất là Seele, cứ mỗi khi cô bé cười là lại đỏ mặt, chẳng hiểu tại sao. Nhưng ngoài hai anh em ra, không ai biết là Kin chưa có ai cả, và cậu vẫn phải dùng mấy lời nói dối đó để tránh mặt mấy bạn nữ theo đuổi và tặng quà cậu vào mỗi dịp valentine hay giáng sinh. Cơ mà, đó cũng chính là lý do mà lời đồn đoán về chuyện Kin và Mei là một cặp trở nên hợp lý hơn cả.

"Anh Kin không nhanh kiếm bạn gái đi thì phí thời trai trẻ đấy."

Giọng nói lanh lảnh của Seele từ sau xe Matt trêu đùa làm Kin gãi mái tóc rối bù, cười khổ

"Thôi! Con gái rắc rối lắm."

"Có gì em làm tư vấn tình cảm bán thời gian cho anh mà."

"Thôi nào, Seele! Cậu ta mà có bạn gái được trước anh là anh đãi cả hai một chầu kem luôn."

Matt trêu đùa. Nhưng mà cũng đúng thật. Matt khá điển trai, tóc nâu mắt xanh điển hình người châu Âu, thêm chút lai Á nữa. Chỉ có điều, chẳng hiều vì cách nói chuyện vô duyên của cậu hay vì cái tính suốt ngày chọc que người khác mà tới giờ cậu ta toàn bị tụi con gái xa lánh và xua đuổi như đuổi tà thôi. Chẳng bù cho thằng bạn thân Kin, cứ mỗi mùa valentine là lại thiệp với sô cô la đầy hộc bàn.

"Ít quá! Anh phải đãi hẳn một xe kem em mới chấp nhận giao kèo."

Seele tinh nghịch đề nghị. Dù kém Matt ba tuổi, nhưng cô em gái của cậu cũng tinh ranh lắm chứ bộ. Ở nhà, Matt mới là người hay bị bắt nạt, tới nỗi mỗi lần đến trường là cậu lại đùa: "Thoát khỏi thánh nữ rồi" để chỉ cô em gái láu cá của mình đấy.

"Ăn hết nổi không mà đòi?"

"Không ăn hết. Nhưng anh đâu có nói là không được chiêu đãi bạn bè đâu chứ."

Matt thì chịu thua rồi. Trên đời này có ba thứ làm cậu sợ, thì em gái là thứ đầu tiên, chắc chắn luôn rồi. Dù có một đứa em gái cũng vui, có người bầu bạn, nhưng phần lớn thời gian thì Matt thành người hầu với tài xế riêng của nó chứ chẳng bầu bạn được tí nào.

"Mà này! Nghe tin gì chưa? Trường mình vừa có học sinh mới chuyển đến đấy."

"Hử? Chưa."

Kin tỏ ra ngạc nhiên. Trường cậu vốn là một trong những trường đứng hàng đầu cả nước, có thể nói là đỉnh của đỉnh. Chuyện có một học sinh mới chuyển đến trường là quá bình thường cơ mà. Với lại, có cái lý do gì mà lại khiến một tên ham chơi như Matt để ý đến một học sinh mới chuyển tới trường cậu nhỉ? Kin tỏ ra tò mò, quay sang nhìn Matt. Cũng đang là lúc đèn đỏ nên hai đứa dừng xe ở ngã tư, tiện việc tám chuyện luôn. Matt thì thích thú khi cuối cùng cũng có một việc mà Kin không biết. Tinh nghịch, cậu bắt đầu kể một cách lém lỉnh về những lời đồn mà mình nghe được gần đây.

"Nghe đâu là trên mình hai khóa, lớp 9A thì phải."

"Gezz!"

Kin hơi tỏ vẻ bất mãn

Lớp 9A nói riêng, và dãy lớp A nói chung từ lớp 6A đến 10A và 12A là dành cho lũ nhà giàu và học giỏi, nhìn chung là vậy. Một là bạn học tốt về cả văn hóa lẫn đạo đức, và hai là túi tiền của bố mẹ bạn đủ sức chứa cả một con voi, thì mới được vào lớp A. Lớp đặc biệt, bọn Kin cứ hiểu nôm na là vậy. Lớp Kin đang theo học là lớp 7D, và một khối có tám lớp từ A đến H, tuy nhiên các phân cấp giữa các lớp khác ngoài lớp A ra là không đáng kể. Tức là trừ những lớp A ra, thì phần còn lại là ngang bằng nhau.

Nói sơ qua về hệ thống giáo dục ở Neverille được phân chia làm ba (và một nửa) cấp khác nhau. Năm bảy tuổi, muộn hơn bình thường, một đứa trẻ ở Neverille mới bắt đầu vào tiểu học. Sau năm năm học tiểu học sẽ là năm năm trung học, tức là đến khoảng năm mười sáu tuổi là một thiếu niên ở Neverille sẽ hoàn thành quá trình học tập cơ bản ở Neverille. Tuy nhiên, ở đại đa số các trường trung học thường sẽ liên kết với một hoặc nhiều trường đại học khác nhau, và song song là cung cấp tiếp hai năm Cao học, gọi là cung cấp kiến thức bậc thềm để học sinh của mình đạt đủ chỉ tiêu vào các trường đại học liên kết. Sau đó là Đại học, hiển nhiên rồi. Nhìn chung thì một trường có thành tích tốt và được đánh giá ở top mười trường của cả nước như trường Trung học Darwin mà Kin đang theo học, thì việc học sinh sẽ học thêm hai năm nữa để chuẩn bị cho quá trình học đại học của mình trước khi tốt nghiệp là điều dễ hiểu thôi. Chỉ có điều…

"Lớp A cơ à. Gắt đấy!"

Lý do duy nhất Kin không được vào lớp A không phải là vì thành tích học. Riêng về khoản thành tích học thì cậu có thể đặt cả hai mươi tư đứa học sinh đang theo học lớp ở A dưới gót chân mình được, với tài năng gần như là thiên phú của cậu. Chỉ có điều, cậu…trong tình cảnh hơi khó nói. Với một đứa mà gần như chỉ sống bằng tiền trợ cấp và học bổng của nhà trường như Kin thì việc được theo học ở Trung học Darwin đã là phép màu rồi. Chứ đừng nói là leo lên lớp A và làm trùm ở đó.

Nên là mỗi lần nhắc đến lớp A, mặt cậu lại như quả táo tàu ấy, tối sầm lại và nhăn nhó đến khổ.

"Nghe đâu là đạt cả hai tiêu chí. Là con của một chính trị gia mới tới Neverille sinh sống, đồng thời thành tích học tập cũng xuất sắc ghê lắm!"

Đạt cả hai tiêu chí, tức là vừa học giỏi, vừa giàu. Loại này thì hơi hiếm một chút, vì Kin biết mấy đứa đã giàu thì thường ỷ lại cha mẹ, học hành chẳng đâu tới đâu cả. Mà đứa ở lớp A mà học giỏi thì thường giỏi toàn diện, xuất sắc nhưng đéo bao giờ giàu bằng phần còn lại của lớp. Vì vậy, thỏa mãn cả hai tiêu chí vào lớp A của trường, mà lại là học sinh chuyển trường tới vào ngay đầu năm, thì cũng phải gọi là có chút khác biệt. Tuy nhiên, thế vẫn chưa đủ để làm thằng bạn của cậu chú ý đến mức này.

"Mới chuyển tới Neverille?"

Kin hỏi lại, cùng Matt và Seele thong dong đạp chiếc xe đạp xuống con dốc nhỏ. Rặng cây sà cừ hai bên đường, ngọn gió buổi sớm đưa tiếng lá xào xạc. Bầu không gian yên bình của một sớm mùa thu, cùng với giọng kể hóm hỉnh của Matt, làm câu chuyện cậu kể thêm phần 'kì bí' đối với Kin.

"Ừ ừ! Gái ngoại quốc ấy! Thấy bảo là xinh lắm, xinh tới mức không từ ngữ nào tả nổi… Như thiên thần luôn ấy!"

Từ lúc nào mà cái thằng bạn chuyên hóng hớt chuyện của cậu lại để ý đến gái xinh như vậy nhỉ, Kin tự hỏi, quay sang nhìn Matt với ánh mắt khó hiểu. Đã là gái xinh, lại còn hơn hai đứa cậu hai tuổi nữa chứ. Thật luôn đấy à Matt? Cậu ta định làm phi công trẻ à?

Seele thì vờ như không nghe thấy gì, ngẩn ngơ nhìn lên trời xanh biếc, vờ huýt sáo vu vơ để hai ông anh thoải mái bàn chuyện đại sự. Thành ra, Kin không biết nên cầu cứu ai để bóp cổ… à không, bóp phanh thằng bạn này lại. Matt vốn quan hệ rộng, đồng thời lại là bậc thầy cửa sự hóng chuyện nữa, nên là, phần còn lại của quãng đường đến trường của ba người là tràn ngập những tin đồn mà Matt nghe được về cô nữ sinh mới chuyển tới lớp 9A. Hoặc là Matt đổi khẩu vị, Kin thở dài, hoặc là, cô gái đó thực sự rất rất đặc biệt thì bọn con trai trong trường cậu(bao gồm cả thằng bạn của cậu) mới dành nhiều sự chú ý đến như vậy.

Về phần Kin, cậu thực sự chẳng hứng thú. Con gái là một cái khái niệm gì đó rất xa vời với cậu. Lý do chính là vì cái mức độ khó hiểu và khó giải thích của họ. Nếu một củ hành tây có nhiều lớp cay xè, thì với Kin, con gái cũng hệt như vậy, nhưng mà nhiều lớp hơn.

Tuy nhiên, nếu mà nói về một cô gái xinh đẹp, thì hôm qua, cậu cũng có gặp được một người đấy. Đó là một cô gái tóc vàng, xinh xắn, lộng lẫy như một thiên thần, lang thang một mình trên bãi biển vắng người. Nếu cậu không nhầm thì bức vẽ bằng bút chì mà cậu vẽ người con gái ấy vẫn nằm trong cái túi xách cậu treo ở ghế thì phải. Tối về phải tìm lại mới được!

Buổi sáng hôm đó là lễ khai giảng đầu năm. Sau gần ba tiếng đồng hồ ngồi mòn cả đũng quần dưới hội trường lớn của Trường trung học Darwin, cuối cùng lớp Kin cũng được thả trở lại phòng học của mình. Trong lễ khai giảng, Kin có nghe loáng thoáng đám con trai láo nháo gì đó ở một góc hội trường. Là khu của lớp 9 thì phải, có lẽ là về cô nữ sinh mới chuyển trường tới ở lớp 9A. Cậu có nghe thấy mấy câu kiểu như là 'xinh như công chúa' hay 'y như thiên thần giáng trần'. Nhưng mà, Kin cũng chẳng quan tâm, vì còn phải lo việc quản lý cái lớp nhốn nháo không khác gì cái chợ của cậu trong buổi khai giảng đầu năm. Với cậu, con gái thôi đã đủ khó hiểu rồi, giờ lại là gái khối lớp A, hơn cậu hai tuổi nữa. Nó là cái gì đó ngoài tầm hiểu biết và cũng ngoài tầm với đối với một thằng như cậu.

Trở về lớp sau ba tiếng mài đít ở hội trường là tiết chủ nhiệm đầu năm trước khi cả bọn được tan học sớm. Nhưng cơ mà, theo như thông tin cậu nhận được từ lớp trưởng nữ Mei thì hôm nay giáo viên chủ nhiệm của cậu gặp tai nạn xe đạp nên không tới lớp được. Cả lớp sẽ có một tiết tự quản với nhau và họp bàn kế hoạch đầu năm cho lớp trước khi được ra về.

"Hử? Đi xe đạp mà cũng gặp tai nạn được à?"

Thằng bạn Matt mặt đần thối nhìn Kin khi nghe được tin cô giáo của họ gặp tai nạn… xe đạp. Kin cũng chỉ biết nhún vai, đến chịu thua với cái vận rủi của cô giáo chủ nhiệm lớp mình

"Tớ cũng chịu. Cô Kobayashi mà."

Giáo viên chủ nhiệm, cô Kobayashi, là người được nhà trường phân công sẽ theo lớp cậu suốt sáu năm theo học tại trường. Thông tin chưa xác minh mà Kin nghe được từ phòng hội đồng đầu năm ngoái là cô mới chuyển tới trường được hai năm mà cứ mỗi tháng dạy học là một lần vào viện vì tai nạn. Chính vì thế mà cô được cả lớp gọi bằng cái tên thân mật: Cô ba nhọ. Chắc vụ tai nạn…xe đạp… này cũng là một phần lý do của cái tên đó.

"Được rồi cả lớp! Điểm danh đầu năm nào! Xem hôm nay có ông bà nào ngủ quên ở nhà không đi khai giảng cái."

Đứng trên bục giảng một cách chững chạc như một thằng lớp trưởng thực thụ, Kin nói rõng rạc, pha chút hóm hỉnh để thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người. Cậu còn vẽ hẳn một cái sơ đồ lớp rút gọn, với, thay vì tên, là mặt của từng người vẽ theo phong cách 'Picaso' nhất có thể. Riêng mặt giáo viên chủ nhiệm thì một chữ 'Tai nạn xe đạp-Vắng' to đùng ở giữa bảng làm cả lớp được một tràng cười sảng khoái.

"Hừm… Samuel? Sa… Falcon!"

"Có! Hai đứa đồng đội cũng có mặt luôn! Khỏi điểm danh"

"Rồi rồi! Alison J.?"

"Có đây!"

"Mohamed S.?"

"Có thưa sếp!"

"Matthew L. Smith? Ngay đây! Khỏi điểm danh."

Đọc tên đầy đủ và điểm danh hộ luôn thằng bạn đang ngồi bên cạnh mình trên bục giảng, Kin tiếp tục với danh sách lớp, nhưng lại đọc theo thứ tự của sơ đồ trên bảng. Có hai mươi tư mạng thôi, nên điểm danh xong thì về nhà cho nhanh nào.

"Chủ tịch hội văn chương Monika?"

"Có mặt!"

"Carly R.!"

"Không vắng mặt!"

Một chút hài hước của lớp 7D trong giờ điểm danh làm không khí tiết chủ nhiệm đầu năm, tự quản tự phục vụ, thoải mái hơn hẳn. Trong khi Matt đứng trên bục giảng để hỗ trợ Kin điểm danh, thì lớp trưởng nữ Mei lại thui thủi một mình ở bàn cuối lớp để chuẩn bị phiếu đánh giá đầu năm cho từng người. Phòng học của trường chia thành bốn dãy bàn, mỗi dãy bàn sáu người. Chỗ của Kin là dãy ngoài cùng, bàn cuối cùng, ở góc lớp. Ngay bên trên cậu là Matt và bên phải cậu là Mei. Hai đứa lớp trưởng học giỏi nhất lớp được xếp dãy cuối để khỏi bị gọi lên bảng. Tại vì, gọi họ lên làm bài xong thì thà bảo các bạn khác tự chép sách giải còn hơn, vì nhiều khi hai cái người này toàn làm theo cách ở tận đâu đâu ấy.

Buổi họp đầu năm cũng đơn giản thôi, vì Mei và Kin đã chuẩn bị gần như đầy đủ hết mọi thứ rồi. Cả lớp chỉ đơn giản là biểu quyết cho có, với tỉ lệ một trăm phần trăm đồng tình. Nghe hơi thiếu sôi nổi, nhưng mà có hai cô cậu lớp trưởng như hai người họ có khi lại nhàn. Vì cả lớp chẳng bao giờ phải lo đến chuyện gì khác ngoài tập trung học và tận hưởng quãng thời gian học sinh trung học của mình vui vẻ cả.

Cuối buổi họp đầu năm, khi cả lớp đã ra về hết, vẫn còn bốn cán sự lớp ở lại để bàn chuyện riêng. Buổi họp kín của lớp 7D gồm hai lớp trưởng, Kin và Mei, thư ký Monika và thủ quỹ... Matt. Vâng ạ, không nhầm đâu! Thủ quỹ Matt với tài biển Thủ ngân Quỹ nhanh gọn chính xác và kín đáo đến bất ngờ.

"Đội cán bộ lớp năm nay vẫn không khá hơn tí nào cả!"

Trêu đùa, Kin làm cả bọn cùng bật cười. Đội cán bộ lớp của Kin, với bản thân cậu là lớp trưởng nam, người đội trưởng đứng ra chỉ huy cả nhóm. Hỗ trợ cậu rất nhiều và gần như là một bộ óc thứ hai đứng phía sau cậu, là cô bạn Mei trầm tính nhưng cũng không kém phần thông minh và tài năng. Hỗ trợ cả nhóm về mặt tinh thần là cặp đôi Matt và Monika, với Matt thì ai cũng đã biết rồi, năng động, tháo vát và nhiệt tình, việc gì cũng nhảy vào làm, và rắc rối nào cũng do cậu ta gây ra cả. Còn Monika lại là một trường hợp đặc biệt, khi mà chỉ chuyển vào lớp cậu từ giữa năm nhất, mất một thời gian để hòa nhập, nhưng cũng dần trở thành một thành một hoạt náo viên trong lớp. Cô thư ký xinh xắn và tinh nghịch của lớp 7D là người suốt ngày bị Matt lôi kéo theo hết từ trò vui này tới rắc rối kia, cuối cùng để bị nhiễm cái tính của cậu ta, có mặt ở mọi nơi chỉ để dọn dẹp mớ hỗn độn mà Matt gây ra.

"Tổng kết lại, năm nay chúng ta không có thay đổi gì về mặt nhân sự trong lớp. Đồ đạc thiết bị cũng không phải bổ sung gì nhiều, trừ những món bị Matt làm hỏng ra…"

Đọc cái biên bản tổng kết của mình, cô thư ký Monika làm thằng bạn Matt giật mình. Nãy giờ, cậu ta cứ vờn vờn cái búi tóc dài quá lưng của cô như con mèo ấy, giờ bị cô soi đúng vào cái điểm 'mạnh' nhất của mình: phá hoại, thì lại cũng co rúm lại cũng như con mèo vậy.

"Xem nào…"

Trong khi ấy, cầm cái biên bản sinh hoạt lớp đầu năm trên tay, Mei chỉnh lại miếng băng đeo bên con mắt phải, thoáng cau mày.

"…Nhất trí 100%... nhất trí 100%... nhất trí 100%... tiếp tục nhất trí 100%..."

Nhìn thì lớp đoàn kết ghê đấy, cái gì cũng nhất trí toàn phần. Nhưng cơ mà, toàn số liệu Kin bịa ra để họp cho nhanh rồi ra về cho sớm. Về khoản đấy thì chẳng ai phản đối cả, nhưng mà số liệu thế này nộp lên hội học sinh thì chắc chẳng ai tin đâu. Nên, Mei lấy cái bút của mình, sửa sửa chút số liệu để nhìn cho đỡ ảo một chút.

"Hạ cái nào đây?"

Cô lớp trưởng hỏi ý kiến cậu đồng nghiệp Kin đang ngồi trên bàn bên cạnh. Cúi xuống nhìn cái bảng báo cáo 'ảo' của lớp mình, Kin khẽ nhăn mặt.

"Hạ cái 'Bầu cử cán bộ lớp: thủ quỹ' này xuống 55% nhất trí đi. Quá một nửa là được."

Cái đó là chỉ tiêu bầu Matt làm thủ quỹ của lớp, và lý do thì ai cũng biết tại sao rồi. Phía bên này, Matt nhà ta đang cùng Monika xếp lại đống phiếu khảo sát, nghe thế tự dưng tái mét

"Thôi nào hai cậu! Hạ uy tín của tớ thế!"

"Hờ! Để làm cái biên bản này bớt ảo, hi sinh cậu là hợp lý nhất rồi."

"Mei xấu tính vừa thôi chứ!"

Mei vẫn thẳng tính như vậy, nhưng mà cái biểu cảm của Matt lúc bị cô lớp trưởng đem ra làm tốt thí thì chỉ khiến Kin với Monika thêm buồn cười mà thôi. Cuối cùng thì, Matt vẫn bị hạ, nhưng mà nhẹ hơn xíu, giữ lại được chút thể diện trước hội đồng của hội học sinh

"Chiều nay ai đi vui chơi đầu năm học không?"

Vừa ngồi truyền tay nhau ký mấy cái biên bản với Mei, Kin vừa hỏi mọi người trong nhóm bạn. Bình thường, mấy vụ đi chơi thế này, Monika với Matt hăng hái tham gia lắm. Nhưng hôm nay, có vẻ tinh thần của cô thư ký không được cao như mọi khi.

"Hì! Chiều nay mình bận rồi. Hẹn mọi người hôm khác được không?"

Tươi cười tinh nghịch, Monika nhẹ nhàng từ chối, đôi tay vẫn thoăn thoắt xếp những tấm phiếu khảo sát vào trong hộp đựng của lớp mình.

"Nay tớ có hẹn đưa Seele đi chơi với bạn nó rồi. Hay hai cậu đi ăn với nhau đi?"

Matt thì không hẳn là nói thật, nhưng Mei nhìn Kin rồi lắc đầu.

"Chiều nay mình phải qua thư viện có chút việc…"

...chứ không phải là mình không muốn đi riêng với Kin đâu, ý Mei là vậy, chỉ là có việc mới không đi được thôi. Cô gái trầm tính cũng tính toán lắm, làm Kin nghe vậy mặt buồn thiu

"Vậy à? Tiếc nhỉ. Vậy để ngày mai vậy."

Cậu lớp trưởng có vẻ tiếc nuối, còn Matt thì nhăn nhở cười, động viên.

"Mới đầu năm mà. Hôm nào đi chẳng được."

"Vậy các cậu cứ về trước nghỉ ngơi buổi trưa đi. Chiều nay tớ rảnh, để tớ đem đống này đến phòng giáo viên cho."

Cái xấp giấy tổng kết buổi họp ấy mà. Mọi người nghe cậu nói vậy cũng không phản đối gì nữa.

"Vậy à! Cảm ơn nhé, Kin! Tớ về trước đây kẻo muộn. Hẹn gặp lại mọi người vào ngày mai."

Vẫy tay tạm biệt mọi người, Monika xách chiếc cặp sách của mình một cách duyên dáng và rời khỏi lớp. Mei cũng nhanh chóng thu gọn đồ đạc của mình trên bàn, còn Matt thì... cậu ta chẳng mang theo cái gì cho buổi học đầu năm cả. Đến một tờ giấy nháp cũng không. Thủ quỹ tài chính của lớp luộm thuộm thế đấy, giỏi mỗi khoản biển thủ, còn quỹ lớp chẳng ai lo.

"Hẹn gặp lại mọi người vào sớm ngày mai nhé. Mà Kin, nhớ mang theo cuốn sổ của cậu nữa."

Matt cũng nhanh chóng ra về một cách vội vã, đúng tính cách của cậu, không quên nhắc Kin về bức vẽ cô gái mà hồi sáng cậu kể. Kin cũng ra hiệu là cậu vẫn nhớ, trước khi vẫy tay tạm biệt thằng bạn thân của mình. Mei là người rời đi cuối cùng, vì cô có hơi nhiều đồ đạc cần dọn dẹp.

"Mai gặp lại nhé."

"Ừm."

Mei vẫy tay tạm biệt cậu, ra về lặng lẽ và không màu mè, hệt như cái lúc cô đến lớp. Chỉ còn lại Kin một mình, và cậu cũng nhanh chóng thu dọn đồ đạc để về nhà. Cậu phải đi ngược lên tầng ba để nộp đống giấy tờ lộn xộn tại phòng giáo viên trước khi về nữa. Công việc ấy tốn nhiều thời gian hơn cậu nghĩ, nên khi ra về thì cũng đã khá muộn, quá giờ ăn trưa mất rồi.

Vẩn vơ suy nghĩ về kế hoạch chiều nay, Kin tản bộ dọc hành lang vắng người của tầng ba trường học. Biên bản đã nộp xong rồi, còn việc chiều nay thì cậu vẫn chưa nghĩ ra nên làm gì. Mọi người hôm nay đều bận rộn hết cả, cậu cũng chẳng biết rủ ai đi chơi nữa. Có lẽ lại về nhà ngủ thôi nhỉ...?

"Ơ…"

Chỉ có điều…

"Ưm…"

…một cuộc gặp gỡ tình cờ mà như thể được sắp đặt bởi định mệnh khiến mọi suy nghĩ logic trong đầu Kin lúc ấy như vỡ thành hàng ngàn mảnh vụn.

Xuất hiện trước mặt cậu, ngay chân cầu thang tầng ba, là một cô gái với mái tóc vàng óng dài mượt mà được tết lại một cách cầu kì trông rất đẹp. Đôi mắt thiên thanh xanh biết nhìn cậu đăm đăm một hồi. Bờ môi mỏng manh mấp máy khi không biết nên mở lời thế nào với cậu, còn đôi gò má ửng hồng, nét ngạc nhiên và ngượng ngùng nữ tính làm Kin gần như đánh mất khả năng suy nghĩ logic thường ngày của mình trong vài giây.

Nếu bạn vô tình gặp ai đó một lần, thì đó hoàn toàn là một cuộc gặp ngẫu nhiên. Tuy nhiên, nếu bạn vô tình gặp ai đó đến hai lần trong hai ngày liên tiếp, thì rõ ràng là bạn và người đó rất có duyên với nhau đấy.

Và hẳn cả Kin và Diana đều không ngờ rằng, họ lại có duyên với nhau đến như vậy.

Bước cùng nhau trên những bậc thang của trường trung học Darwin mà những cảm xúc khi hai người sánh bước trên bãi biển nắng ấm như trở lại, thật mới lạ trong lòng. Cảm giác ấm áp và gần gũi khi có một người bạn đồng hành, cùng một chút dịu ngọt khó quên trong tâm trí. Cả hai đều lặng lẽ bước đi bên cạnh nhau mà không ai nói với ai một lời nào. Cô gái liếc nhìn cậu trong khoảng lặng giữa những nhịp bước chân đều đặn vang lên trong không gian dài tĩnh mịch của hành lang vắng người mở ra phía trước. Cậu vẫn thấp hơn cô một găng tay, cô khẽ mỉm cười khi nghĩ đến điều đó.

Họ chỉ như vậy, lặng lẽ bước đi cùng nhau, cho tới khi cả hai ra tới sân trường trước. Rồi, một thoáng lưu luyến, cô gái bước nhanh hơn, bỏ lại Kin ở phía sau vẫn còn lúng túng. Cậu lặng lẽ nhìn theo mái tóc vàng óng trong ánh nắng chiều thu, cho tới khi bóng hình Diana khuất vào trong chiếc xe limo đen đang đợi cô ở cổng. Qua cửa kính của ô tô, Diana quay lại nhìn Kin. Cậu đứng lặng lẽ ở trước sân trường, nhìn theo cô. Và rồi...

Có lẽ, như một món quà tạm biệt, Kin bỗng chạy tới, đưa tay về phía cô ngay khoảnh khắc trước khi cánh cửa xe đóng lại và chia tách hai người. Một bông hoa hồng gấp bằng giấy rất khéo tay, không biết tự khi nào, đã nằm gọn trong túi áo ngực của bộ đồng phục tươm tất mà Diana đang mặc. Để rồi, Kin đứng lại bên ngoài cửa kính xe ô tô vừa đóng lại, nơi cổng trường trung học, mỉm cười, một nụ cười hồn nhiên vui vẻ. Cậu nhìn theo bóng chiếc xe limo đen chở cô rời khỏi cổng trường, trong một thoáng tiếc nuối về cuộc gặp gỡ vô tình nhưng đầy lưu luyến của hai người ngày hôm ấy.

Nụ cười của Kin làm Diana xao động. Từ trong xe, ánh nhìn của cô dường như với lại nơi cậu, cho tới khi ngôi trường trung học cô vừa chuyển tới khuất sau những rặng cây um tùm của mùa thu gặp gỡ. Bông hồng giấy nằm gọn gàng trong túi áo đồng phục, trái tim Diana xao xuyến những nhịp đập kì lạ khi cầm nó trong tay.

Vậy là, cậu ở ngay đây, bên cạnh cô, dưới cùng một mái trường này.

**4**.

Phòng trọ của Kin nằm ở một góc vắng vẻ hiếm hoi của thành phố Ayden, men sát viền ngoài của vùng ngoại ô yên bình chật chội. Từ khoảng sân phía trước, đi bộ qua một bãi đất trống tầm năm phút là tới con đê biển phía nam rồi. Xung quanh cũng có những khu tập thể cũ kĩ, rêu phong và xuống cấp tới mức tồi tàn. Nhưng căn mà cậu đang ở có lẽ là căn cũ và sập xệ nhất ở khu này, với hai dãy nhà hai tầng, vỏn vẹn mười căn hộ, nhưng số gia đình sinh sống ở đây chắc không đủ lấp đầy một nửa con số đó đâu.

Phòng Kin trọ nằm ở tầng hai của khu tập thể, bên dãy nhà dài có cửa số nhìn ra con đường lát đá dẫn vào nội thành thành phố. Thật khó để gọi nó là một căn hộ hoàn chỉnh, vì nó vốn chỉ là một nửa. Nửa còn lại, phần mái đã sập xuống, người ta phải xây một bức tường ngăn để tạo vừa đủ một gian phòng bé tí tẹo để cho thuê. Cũng chính vì thế mà một thằng nhóc trung học không gia đình, sống hoàn toàn nhờ trợ cấp và học bổng mới thuê nổi cái phòng trọ ấy. Ít ra nó cũng có một nhà vệ sinh đầy đủ, chiếm tới một phần ba diện tích tổng. Hai phần ba còn lại là một hành lang đủ hai người đi vừa khít và một gian phòng ngủ. Phòng ngủ cũng chỉ đủ kê một cái đệm đơn làm giường, một cái bàn học và giá sách, thêm cái tủ giày và giá treo quần áo nữa là chật khít luôn. Nhìn chung, cái phòng trọ này quá nhỏ và chật chội.

Trên bàn làm việc đặt bên dưới cửa sổ kính là một dàn máy tính 'hiện đại' tới mức mà chỉ đụng vào là nó rụng rời ra thành đống sắt vụn. Thì đúng là cậu lắp nó lại từ đống sắt vụn thu nhặt được ở bãi phế thải gần cảng, nên nếu có ngày nó trở lại thành đống sắt vụn thì cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Nhưng đừng nhầm lẫn, dàn máy tính có nhiều chức năng hơn một cái máy tính bình thường đấy (bao gồm cả việc làm lò nướng và máy sưởi khi cần), chỉ là hơi thiếu mĩ quan một 'chút' thôi. Bên cạnh giá treo quần áo trong phòng lại là một giá sách, được lấp đầy bởi những cuốn sách về Vật lý, Hóa học, Cơ khí và Lập trình, cùng với hai cuốn từ điển tiếng Nhật và tiếng Nga. Có một gian tủ giày ở hành lang gần cửa, chiếc đệm cũ kê sát góc tường ngăn, đối diện với bàn máy tính ở phía góc phòng bên này. Cái phòng trọ của cậu nhìn thì bé tí ấy lại càng thêm chật vì cái độ lộn xộn của nó phải gọi là, chúa cũng chẳng biết trèo đường để vào trong nữa.

Đã chật lại thêm hẹp, khi mà xung quanh tường và trần nhà được phủ kín bởi những bức vẽ trên giấy khổ lớn. Những bức vẽ ấy không phải là những tấm tranh ảnh, poster trang trí treo tường thường thấy trong phòng những đứa thiếu niên cùng tầm tuổi Kin. Chúng là những mô hình thiết kế, bản vẽ chế tạo, bản đồ và bài báo cắt ra treo ở hai mặt tường gần bàn máy tính, trong khi mặt tường phía đối diện, bên trên cái đệm ngủ là những bản vẽ thiết kế cỡ lớn, sắp xếp lại theo trình tự một cách cẩn thận. Một màu xám tro của giấy vẽ và báo cũ bao phủ cả gian phòng, làm nó càng thêm tối tăm và bí bách. Gian phòng này có phần giống với nhà kho của một thợ cơ khí, có chút nét của kiến trúc sư, thêm chút mọt sách và riêng cái đống báo cũ được nối lại bằng chỉ đỏ thì lại giống phòng của thám tử điều tra vụ án, hơn là của một đứa học sinh trung học. Kin thường có thói quen để tất cả những thứ cần thiết trong tầm mắt của mình, nên kết cục là cậu có một cái phòng vừa chật hẹp vừa lộn xộn lại càng thêm tăm tối, và cũng may mắn là nó không ẩm thấp hay bị dột vào mùa mưa.

Cậu sống ở đây một mình, với người bạn cùng phòng duy nhất là một con mèo vàng mà cậu nuôi, nhưng gần như chẳng bao giờ thấy nó có mặt ở nhà mỗi lần đi học về cả. Matt và Seele thì sống trong thành phố cùng gia đình cũ của cậu, cách chỗ cậu một quãng đạp xe đạp, trong khi từ đây tới trường cậu cũng chỉ bằng từ chỗ Matt tới thôi.

Tiền điện, nước và sinh hoạt hàng tháng của Kin đều đến từ tiền trợ cấp và học bổng là chính. Cậu được tài trợ học bổng bởi R&D D. Pascal từ năm cuối tiểu học, nên cũng bắt đầu chuyển ra ở riêng kể từ đó, đến giờ cũng được hơn hai năm với cậu rồi. Còn trước đó, cậu sống cùng với gia đình Matt. Cha mẹ Matt mến cậu lắm, coi cậu như thành viên trong nhà, nuôi dưỡng cậu từ khi còn rất nhỏ và có lẽ cũng đã nhận cậu làm con nuôi. Lý do cậu chuyển ra ở riêng là do cậu không muốn làm phiền hai bác, và cậu cũng cần một chút không gian riêng tư cho công việc nghiên cứu của mình. Hai bác cũng quan tâm tới cậu nhiều, thường xuyên hỏi thăm cậu sau khi cậu chuyển ra ở riêng, nhưng cũng hiểu rằng, cậu cần thêm không gian để phát triển tài năng đặc biệt của mình mà không bị gò bó. Vì vậy, họ cũng ủng hộ chuyện Kin sống một mình, dù vẫn lo lắng cho cậu rất nhiều, khi cậu vẫn còn nhỏ tuổi như vậy.

Mọi chuyện vẫn suôn sẻ với Kin kể từ đó cho tới thời điểm hiện tại, còn những chuyện trước đó, chúng ta sẽ kể vào một dịp khác sau.

Tuy nhiên, dưới góc nhìn của cái người sống tại căn hộ này, thì tình hình hiện tại phải nói là không ổn một tí nào!

"Vậy là..."

Matt ngồi trên ghế cạnh bàn làm việc, còn Kin nằm sấp dưới đệm, úp mặt vào cái gối mà không nhúc nhích, như thể cậu ta chết rồi vậy. Chết vì xấu hổ. Và người mở lời, phá tan sự im lặng suốt nửa tiếng đồng hồ sau khi Kin kể lại đầy đủ và chính xác câu chuyện là Matt, thằng bạn thân của cậu.

"Để tớ tóm gọn lại nhé. Vậy là, cậu đã tán tỉnh một bà chị du học sinh hơn cậu hai tuổi và mới chuyển tới trường mình ngay trong ngày đầu tiên nhập học. Đúng chứ?"

Kin vẫn đang nằm sấp trên đệm, giọng nói bị cái gối cản lại gần hết vẫn vang lên trong gian phòng trọ chật hẹp đủ cho thằng bạn nghe thấy.

"Không nên gọi là 'tán tỉnh', nhưng mà cũng gần chính xác."

"Hừm. Vậy là cậu bảo đã có người khác cũng là hợp lý nhỉ?"

Vuốt cằm, Matt suy ngẫm trầm tư ghê lắm. Sáng mới bảo là đã có người trong mộng của riêng mình, đến chiều về đã thấy 'gây ấn tượng' với một chị lớp trên rồi. Đúng là, sống cùng nhau biết bao nhiêu năm, đến giờ Matt vẫn chưa khỏi hết ngạc nhiên về những tài năng mà Kin sở hữu đấy.

"Nể cậu ghê! Trong trường mình chưa có thằng nào dám bén mảng lại gần chị gái ngoại quốc ấy đâu."

Trường hợp này của Diana là đúng này. Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên cô nhập học ở trường Trung học Darwin, nên là, cho dù tin đồn đã tới từ trước đó gần một tuần rồi, thì bọn con trai ở trường vẫn chưa đứa nào dám tiếp cận cô ấy để nói chuyện, chứ đừng nói là mở lời làm quen hay xa hơn là 'gây ấn tượng' với 'nàng' như thằng Kin này cả. Không cái dại nào như cái dại nào, và riêng Kin thì lần này cậu mắc phải cái 'dại gái' rồi đấy.

"Tớ đâu có làm gì to tát đâu..."

...trừ việc đi bộ cùng cô ấy trên bãi biển, vẽ chân dung cô ấy trong cuốn sổ và trò chuyện thân mật các thứ ra nhỉ? Và cậu còn tặng cô ấy một bông hoa hồng gấp bằng giấy làm quà chia tay trong lần đầu gặp nhau ở trường nữa chứ. Thế là không 'bình thường' chút nào đâu!

"Đáng nể thật nha..."

Matt thì vẫn vuốt cằm suy nghĩ mông lung mà lòng đầy ghen ghét, vì có vẻ như, cậu chuẩn bị nợ con em gái một xe tải chở kem, còn thằng bạn thân thì vừa hớt tay trên của gần năm trăm nam sinh trường Darwin rồi đấy. Đáng ngạc nhiên hơn là chuyện hai người họ biết nhau từ trước, gặp nhau trên bãi biển chỉ một ngày trước khi cô gái đặc biệt ấy nhập học ở trường, là điều không ai có thể ngờ tới được.

"Thôi đành vậy!"

Cuối cùng, Matt nói lớn vì muốn buông xuôi vụ này làm Kin như tắt thở trong vài giây

"Đành vậy là thế nào?"

Ngờ vực, cậu thiếu niên nằm sấp trên dệm ngóc lên hỏi lại thằng bạn của mình, hi vọng là cậu không nghe nhầm

"Thì đành vậy là đành vậy chứ sao! Đâm lao thì phải theo lao thôi chứ!"

Ngồi phịch xuống, vỗ vỗ vào lưng Kin cùng một nụ cười khoái chí nhưng rất mang tính ủng hộ, Matt động viên cậu bạn của mình bằng cái ý tưởng trời ơi đất hỡi của cậu

"Thôi thì cậu đã trót tán tỉnh chị ấy rồi thì tán cho đổ vậy."

"Hở?"

Mắt Kin trợn ngược còn miệng cậu thì há hốc, sắp tắt thở đến nơi vì chẳng hiểu nổi thằng bạn mình lấy cái ý tưởng đó ở đâu ra nữa. Cậu tưởng trong cái phòng này, cậu là đứa điên nhất rồi cơ chứ?

"Mỗi tội hơi khó, vì đối thủ của cậu, về cơ bản, là toàn bộ bọn con trai trong trường. Chắc cỡ vài trăm đứa, chưa tính đến những trường khác và khu vực lân cận xung quanh. Tổng lại chắc hơn một ngàn 'địch', không nhiều đâu nhỉ...?"

Vừa vuốt cằm, 'giáo sư' Matt vừa tính nhẩm. Trong khi Kin thì đang nằm bất động trên đệm như thằng sốc tâm lý, vẫn chưa hoàn hồn nổi sau khi nghe cái 'cao kiến' của thằng bạn mình. Nói chuyện với Diana đã đủ điên rồi, giờ thằng bạn thân của cậu còn bảo cậu tán đổ cô ấy nữa sao? Kin không dám tưởng tượng mình sẽ phải chống lại cái gì nếu thực hiện nhiệm vụ bất khả thi đó…

"Về cơ bản là chống lại cả thế giới, nghe như phim của Tom Cruise ấy. Nhưng nếu cậu thành công chiếm được trái tim của 'công chúa' Diana trước con mắt chứng kiến của hàng trăm ngàn chàng trai theo đuổi cô ấy, thì thế cũng đáng để liều mạng chứ nhỉ?"

Matt đang đùa, Kin chắc vậy, vì cậu còn chẳng dám tưởng tượng ra cảnh mình ẵm nguyên cô nữ sinh nổi tiếng nhất trường chạy ton ton phía trước, với phía sau là hơn một ngàn tên nam sinh cũng không kém cạnh khác đang đuổi theo đòi chém... à không, đòi chiếm lại cô ấy nữa. Đó chắc chắn là ý tưởng tồi tệ nhất trong năm nay rồi, Kin nghĩ, nằm trên đệm mà giãy đành đạch phản đối như con cá sắp chết ngạt. Thôi bỏ! BỎ NGAY! Không có cơ hội nào cậu làm được chuyện ấy đâu!

"Mà, tạm cho qua chủ đề đó đi."

Bỗng nhiên chuyển chủ đề, Matt làm Kin như bình tĩnh lại một chút.

"Tớ chỉ muốn đến qua xem cái dự án mùa hè của cậu tới đâu rồi thôi mà. Chứ đâu có ý định ngồi đây nghe mãi mấy cái chuyện tình vụng trộm của cậu với Diana?"

"À thì… cái đó có vẻ dễ chịu hơn đấy."

Dường như đã thoải mái hơn hẳn khi được nhắc tới chủ đề và công việc yêu thích, Kin đứng bật dậy, thoáng tươi cười vui vẻ, trong khi chật vật nhấc chiếc đệm ngủ mà cậu vừa nằm lên, dựng nó gọn vào một bên bức tường. Đến lúc này, Matt mới nhướn mày ngạc nhiên, khi nhìn thấy, thứ được giấu khỏi tầm nhìn của cậu suốt nãy giờ, nằm gọn gàng bên dưới tấm đệm ngủ của thằng bạn thân.

"Ồ! Thật thú vị…"

Ẩn đi bên dưới chiếc đệm ngủ là một bản vẽ thiết kế cỡ lớn, và còn lớn hơn nữa khi Kin mở những phần bị gấp lại ra, khiến cho bản vẽ gần như trải rộng khắp sàn nhà của phòng trọ. Dù nhìn rất phức tạp, nhưng Matt cũng đã phần nào mường tượng ra, thứ đang được Kin thiết kế là gì rồi. Một hình ảnh quen thuộc, như từ trong những tựa game phiêu lưu hành động, hay những bộ truyện tranh siêu anh hùng li kì hấp dẫn mà cậu thường sưu tầm, bước ra ngoài đời thực bởi bàn tay khéo léo cùng khả năng sáng tạo vô tận của Kin.

"Đây là…?"

"Cái dự án mùa hè vừa rồi của tớ. Một bộ áo giáp dựa theo thiết kế trong truyện tranh, nhân vật Shadow Kngight ấy, với một vài cải tiến nhất định. Đây là sơ đồ bản vẽ phác thảo cơ bản."

Ưỡn ngực tự hào, Kin khoe với Matt bản thiết kế tỉ mỉ của mình về một bộ áo giáp chiến đấu dựa theo bộ truyện tranh và bộ game giả tưởng mà cậu ưa thích. Mặc dù, trong truyện tranh, chủ nhân của bộ giáp là một nữ chiến binh, nhưng đến khi Kin thiết kế lại thì nguyên mẫu của cậu lại là dành cho nam, nên nhìn có rất nhiều điểm khác biệt, khiến cho Matt thoạt đầu không nhận ra được. Tuy nhiên, khi đã được Kin 'khai sáng', cậu ta mới ồ lên trầm trồ, phấn khích khi chiêm ngưỡng bản thiết kế trải rộng dưới sàn phòng trọ của người bạn thân.

"Nhìn chi tiết quá! Chắc chắn là rắc rối hơn bài tập khoa học hè của tớ rồi."

Vẫn trêu đùa như vậy, Matt cười méo mó khi nghĩ lại cái đống lộn xộn cậu giấu dưới gầm bàn học của mình. Nhưng mà, bản thiết kế này thực sự rất ấn tượng đấy chứ, nhìn vừa cầu kì và chi tiết, lại còn trông rất ngầu nữa. Kin hẳn đã phải vất vả lắm mới vẽ được đầy đủ bản mẫu thiết kế này, dù chỉ mới là phác thảo cơ bản nhất của toàn bộ thiết giáp mà thôi.

"Cậu nghĩ sao?"

"Ừm thì…"

Nhưng, câu hỏi lớn nhất Matt đặt ra trong đầu vẫn là

"Nó thực tế chứ? Ý tớ là, với bản thiết kế này, cậu có thể chế tạo được một bộ chứ?"

Câu hỏi ấy làm Kin khẽ cau mày, nhún vai lưỡng lự khi suy ngẫm về câu trả lời của cậu.

"Tớ đã thiết kế nó thực tế nhất có thể rồi. Tuy nhiên, chế tạo được hay không thì còn phụ thuộc vào nhiều yếu tố nữa. Nó… khả thi ở một mức độ thấp, và sẽ cần rất nhiều thời gian."

Nếu là người bình thường, họ sẽ nghĩ, đây chỉ là hai đứa học sinh trung học mơ mộng đang nói với nhau về một cái kế hoạch ngớ ngẩn nào đó về việc chế tạo bộ áo giáp như trong truyện tranh siêu anh hùng, một thứ phi thực tế mà chỉ có thể xuất hiện được trong trí tưởng tượng của những đứa trẻ mơ mộng. Tuy nhiên, với Matt và Kin, họ đang thực sự nghiêm túc khi nói đến điều đặc biệt ấy.

Kin luôn luôn nghiêm túc khi vẽ và thiết kế bộ giáp này, và cậu cũng rất nghiêm túc khi nói với Matt rằng, việc chế tạo một bộ áo giáp chiến đấu siêu việt, có thể biến người mặc trở thành một siêu chiến binh với sức mạnh phi thường, là khả thi và nằm trong khả năng của cậu. Ở tuổi mười ba, cái độ tuổi ăn chơi của một đứa trẻ dậy thì với biết bao mơ ước và hi vọng từ thực tế tới viển vông nhất, thì với Kin, nó lại là thời điểm tuyệt vời nhất để bắt đầu một thứ phi thường, ngay từ những ngày còn rất, rất nhỏ.

"Nghe hơi trẻ con nhỉ, chế tạo một thứ như vậy…"

Còn với Matt, cậu là người hiểu Kin nhất, tin tưởng tuyệt đối người bạn của mình, khi nói đến những điều tưởng như trẻ con và mơ mộng ấy, nhưng lại vô cùng khả thi trong tầm nhìn của hai đứa bạn. Vì ngay từ đầu, cậu ấy đã khác biệt hơn tất cả mọi người rồi, khác biệt rất nhiều và thực sự rất tài giỏi. Với niềm tin cùng sự hiểu biết, niềm đam mê vào những câu chuyện, những bộ truyện tranh, trò chơi và phim ảnh về siêu anh hùng, thì trong đôi mắt của Matt, Kin giống như một người như vậy đấy, một siêu anh hùng đang ở tuổi còn rất trẻ, nhưng tương lai hứa hẹn sẽ gánh vác được vận mệnh của nhiều người…

Bỗng nhiên lạc khỏi chủ đề một chút, Matt bật cười khoái chí, gạt bỏ đi chút ảo tưởng trong tâm trí của mình về cậu bạn Kin.

"Cậu chắc chắn sẽ chế tạo được một bộ giáp như thế này đấy, Kin ạ!"

Nói thì tưởng như trêu đùa, nhưng điệu cười đầy hào hứng và sôi nổi của Matt, cùng cái khoác vai vui vẻ của cậu với Kin, như khiến cậu bạn thân tự tin hơn một chút. Kin thì vẫn luôn tin vào tính khả thi của bản thiết kế, cũng như việc tạo ra một bộ áo giáp chiến đấu siêu hiện đại, cậu tự tin vào chính khả năng của mình. Chỉ là, cậu vẫn hơi có chút ngại khi phải nói ra những điều ấy, vì nó nghe cảm giác ngốc nghếch và mơ mộng quá mà thôi.

"Ừm… tớ cũng…"

Cử chỉ vui vẻ, Kin cúi xuống và đặt lên bản thiết kế, vào đúng vị trí phần ngực của áo giáp, một chiếc huy hiệu, cậu thoáng mỉm cười đầy tinh quái, nụ cười thường thấy của cậu mỗi khi thực sự chắc chắn về quyết định của bản thân. Chiếc huy hiệu bằng kim loại màu đồng tròn vẹn, với chữ K ở giữa khắc nổi, bao quanh là viền tròn đơn giản nằm gọn gàng trên bản vẽ, khớp vào phần ngực áo nơi đã được để sẵn một khoảng tròn vừa vặn, được thiết kế riêng để đặt một chiếc huy hiệu như vậy lên.

"…chắc chắn sẽ chế tạo được bộ áo giáp siêu việt như thế này…"

"Đặt tên nó là Shadow Knight đi. Đó là một cái tên hay đấy."

"Ha! Chắc chắn rồi."

Khoảnh khắc ấy, dự án mà hai đứa đặt tên là 'Shadow Knight' đã được khởi động. Những bánh xe của định mệnh sau hàng trăm năm ngủ yên, cuối cùng cũng đã bắt đầu lăn bánh. Kin và Matt, số phận của hai đứa đã được gắn liền với nhau, vượt qua không gian và thời gian, ngay từ thời điểm cái tên ấy được xướng lên rõng rạc…

"À, mà nếu thừa nguyên liệu, thì chế tạo thêm cho tớ một bộ nhé. Hê hê! Tớ cũng muốn được thành siêu anh hùng cứu thế giới giống cậu!"

"Chắc chắn rồi! Cái gì hay là phải chia sẻ cho anh em chứ!"

"Nếu của cậu là Shadow Knight, thì bộ của tớ đổi tên một chút đi. À… ừm… Twilight Knight thì sao nhỉ? Những chàng hiệp sĩ trong bộ siêu áo giáp!"

"Ý tưởng hay đấy! Tớ sẽ nhớ ghi lại!"

Vẫn biết là Matt chỉ đùa vui thôi, nhưng Kin lại mỉm cười, ghi lại cái tên thứ hai vào trong cuốn sổ tay chế tạo của cậu. Matt tính cách bập chộp, nên đôi khi, cậu ta còn chẳng nhớ đến chuyện mà hai đứa bàn vào ngày hôm nay đâu. Thậm chí là, một tuần sau, có khi cậu ta cũng quên luôn chuyện rằng Kin đang theo đuổi một dự án siêu lớn như vậy nữa. Tuy vậy, với Kin, được chia sẻ niềm vui cùng sự phấn khích ấy với người bạn của mình, dù chỉ trong những khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, cũng đã đủ để tiếp thêm cho cậu động lực để thực hiện dự án này rồi. Một 'Bước đột phá', cuốn sổ tay với những dòng cuối cùng của ghi chép về ngày dự án 'Shadow knight' bắt đầu, đã kết luận như vậy.

…

Bầu trời đêm lung linh ánh sao, lạc lõng một bóng hình nhỏ bé, ngước lên đơn độc giữa những mênh mông tĩnh lặng. Đứng một mình trên sân thượng, Kin nhìn ngắm sao trời mà trầm ngâm suy nghĩ, bên cạnh là một tấm bạt nhỏ, kê thêm chiếc kính thiên văn tự chế của cậu, ngọn đèn vàng vọt tạm bợ nơi gian bếp tồi tàn chiếu sáng một khoảng góc sân thượng nhỏ bé của khu tập thể sập xệ.

Một ngôi sao băng lẻ loi bay qua trên bầu trời, giữa những lung linh thăm thẳm, vũ trụ rộng lớn phía trên cao tít như ngập tràn những vì sao lấp lánh.

Trên đó liệu có cô đơn không nhỉ, những vì sao ấy…?


	3. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 5-6

**5.**

"Diana Chrysa Audelle Gl'amoura…"

Tên gì mà dài loằng ngoằng thế, Kin vừa thở dài, vừa cố tìm ra ý nghĩa của cái tên mà cậu viết trong vở. Đó là tên đầy đủ của Diana, cô nữ sinh ngoại quốc hiện đang nổi tiếng nhất trường cậu đấy. Sau một tháng điều tra, ít ra cậu cũng tìm được tên đầy đủ của cô ấy sau một lần 'đột nhập' phòng hội đồng và xem trộm hồ sơ học sinh chuyển trường.

"Diana… Chrysa là tên đệm… Audelle là ám chỉ bình minh… Cái họ này, Gl'amoura? Glamour? L'amour? Phát âm thế nào nhỉ?"

Ngẩn ngơ suy nghĩ, Kin mâm mê chiếc bút chì, vẽ lại gương mặt của Diana lên trang giấy của cuốn vở trắng mà như mơ mộng. Đã được một tháng kể từ lần cuối cùng cậu gặp cô rồi, tháng học đầu tiên của năm học mới. Và kể từ sau lần gặp đó, Kin hầu như không còn có cơ hội được gặp lại Diana nữa. Một phần lý do là việc cậu khá bận rộn trong những tuần đâu năm này, việc ở trường rồi ở nhà, rồi chuyện sống riêng phải kiếm tiền trợ cấp với học bổng để trang trải nữa. Nhưng lý do chính là việc Diana gần như lúc nào cũng bị mọi người vây quanh, phần lớn là những chàng trai theo đuổi cô, cố gắng gây ấn tượng với cô và khiến cô phải chú ý tới mình. Những người còn lại là những người bạn mà cô ấy mới làm quen được ở trường, hay những bạn học cùng lớp mà cô ấy kết thân được. Họ giống như vệ sĩ của riêng Diana ấy. Cứ anh chàng nào muốn tiếp cận cô là phải qua cửa họ trước đã. Còn riêng Kin thì… cậu chỉ có thể theo dõi cô ấy từ xa. Chỉ vậy thôi có lẽ sẽ ổn hơn nhiều, hơn là cố gắng chen chân để tiếp cận và gặp cô ấy vào lúc này.

Nghe như phim cổ trang thời xưa nhỉ, Kin nghĩ thầm, tô điểm nụ cười dễ thương của bức vẽ chân dung Diana trên trang vở trắng. Đang là tiết cuối cùng của buổi sáng rồi, tiết Ngữ văn tẻ nhạt. Cậu thiếu niên ngồi bàn dưới cùng của dãy ngoài, mơ mộng nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ, bầu trời thu xanh biếc cùng cơn gió mát lành dễ chịu. Nếu không phải vì mải tâm tư tới Diana, thì đáng lẽ, cậu đã đánh được một giấc ngon lành rồi, vì những tiết Ngữ văn đối với cậu là dễ ngủ nhất trong tất cả các thể loại môn học.

"Còn tận mười lăm phút nữa mới hết giờ…"

Ngáp dài vì buồn chán, Kin gục đầu xuống bàn, nghiêng sang một bên và gối đầu lên khuỷu tay, tò mò liếc nhìn về phía người bạn học Mei ngồi ở bàn bên cạnh. Đối diện với cậu qua lối đi giữa những dãy bàn, cô ấy đang ngồi cần mẫn, ghi chép một thứ gì đó mà không để ý rằng cậu đang nhìn mình, tới khi nhận ra thì lại chợt đưa tay, vén mái tóc đen óng cắt ngắn lên gọn gàng, tủm tỉm cười vu vơ đáp lại.

"Không học à?"

Thằng bạn Matt quái đản coi như đã cứu thế cho sự nhàm chán của Kin, khi thò đầu xuống bàn dưới và thì thầm hỏi. Matt ngồi ngay bàn trên của Kin, mà cũng là dãy cuối, nên giáo viên cũng chẳng để ý lắm tới cậu ta. Miễn là không làm ồn quá là được.

"Lớp trưởng gì chẳng gương mẫu tí nào cả."

Cười toe toét, cậu bạn của Kin trêu chọc, làm cậu cũng nhếch mép cười theo. Học cái môn này mà gương mẫu được mới là lạ đấy. Đánh mắt sang chỗ Mei, cô lớp trưởng cũng vừa vô tình liếc nhìn về phía cậu, bắt gặp bức vẽ bằng chút chì chân dung Diana của Kin mà chợt dừng nét bút, chống tay tựa nghiêng đầu, ngắm nghía bức vẽ ấy một thoáng mơ mộng. Người duy nhất ở đây tập trung học, có lẽ là cô bạn Monika chăm chỉ, chủ tịch trẻ của câu lạc bộ văn chương năm nay. Cô gái văn chương, biệt danh mới ấy cũng hợp với cô bạn thư ký của ba người lắm.

"Học hành gì giờ này. Còn một lúc nữa hết giờ rồi."

Trả lời một cách mệt mỏi, Kin ôm cái bụng đang kêu lên ùng ục đòi thức ăn của mình. Việc bỏ bữa sáng khiến cậu thấy đói meo, và chỉ đang chờ tiếng chuông hết giờ để lao ngay xuống căng tin, kiếm cái gì nhét vào bụng cho đỡ lả. Bữa trưa, cả bọn ăn và nghỉ ở trường, học thêm hai ca chiều nữa là được nghỉ. Nhưng mà với Kin, ngoài chuyện lớp trưởng được miễn bữa trưa ở căng tin trường ra, cậu cũng muốn kiếm cái gì ăn thật no thêm vào nữa, vì ở nhà cậu hết tiền mua thức ăn rồi.

"Một lúc nữa thôi. Chờ đi."

Mei ít ra cũng an ủi được cái bụng đói của Kin chút ít, nhưng vẫn không đủ để làm nó bớt sôi lên thành tiếng. Cậu thiếu niên lại gục đầu xuống bàn, bên tai vẫn văng vẳng những câu giảng dài loằng ngoằng của thầy giáo Ngữ văn. Tưởng như, cậu thiếp đi một lúc vậy ấy. Tới tận khi tiếng chuông hết giờ vang lên ngoài hành lang, cậu thiếu niên mới bừng tỉnh, ngồi bật dậy vươn vai một cách mỏi mệt.

"Đi ăn trưa thôi."

Matt vẫn nhanh nhẹn như thường thấy, gạt một phát cái chồng sách trên bàn bay vào trong 'cặp' của mình. Gọi là cặp cho sang, chứ nhìn như cái bao đựng giấy lộn ấy, trông chẳng ra thể thống gì cả.

"Ừ. Đi thôi."

Cũng chẳng buồn dọn dẹp sách vở trên bàn, Kin mệt lả, đứng lên cùng Matt để đi ăn trưa. Phía bên này, Mei với Monika chậm hơn tụi con trai chút, vì hai cô nàng chỉn chu gọn gàng hơn hai đứa bạn, nhưng cũng nhanh chóng bắt kịp họ trên đường xuống phòng ăn của trường.

Căng tin trường Trung học Darwin khá rộng rãi, nằm ở khuôn viên băng qua một đoạn sân sau, gần sân tập của câu lạc bộ bóng đá. Họ phục vụ đủ loại đồ ăn đa dạng, nhưng chủ yếu lại là đồ hải sản, ăn đến phát ngán hết cả thực đơn rồi mà không đổi món được bữa nào. Bọn học sinh mấy năm đầu như Kin hay trêu đùa rằng, ở đây kiếm tôm hùm ăn còn dễ hơn là kiếm một miếng thịt lợn ấy.

Nhanh chóng chọn cho mình một khay thức ăn đủ no, Kin cùng Matt ngồi xuống một bàn ở phía trong góc của phòng ăn rộng lớn. Như thường lệ, Matt lấy toàn đồ ăn nhanh, trong khi Kin vẫn tuân thủ đúng nhu cầu dinh dưỡng của bản thân, cộng thêm một chút dư ra vì khả năng ngày hôm nay cậu lại phải nhịn bữa tối. Mei với Monika thì lấy phần ăn mang đi để đem lên phòng câu lạc bộ, hai người vẫn đang bận bịu chuẩn bị cho câu lạc bộ Văn học của trường sắp hoạt động trở lại vào ngày mai.

"Này Kin…"

Vừa định bắt đầu ăn, thì Matt vỗ vai Kin một cái, cùng với đó là ánh mắt và điệu cười bí hiểm.

"Cô ấy kìa."

Chỉ tay về phía cuối dãy bàn ăn, thằng bạn thân của Kin khiến cậu thoáng giật mình, quay đi bối rối. Ngồi cùng dãy bàn với hai người họ, cách chừng ba, bốn dãy ghế, là Diana và các bạn. Cô nữ sinh khóa trên đang ngồi cùng hội con gái, vừa ăn trưa, vừa trò chuyện với nhau vui vẻ. Nhìn họ có vẻ thân thiết với nhau lắm, nên Kin chắc rằng, đó là hội bạn cùng lớp của cô ấy. Vì trong số những người ngồi ăn cùng Diana có cả Celine, một người chị khóa trên mà Kin quen biết, học cùng lớp 9A với cô ấy. Thấy cô ấy ăn trưa cùng các bạn vui vẻ mà Kin lại thoáng thở dài nhẹ nhõm, vì có vẻ như, chút lo lắng của về việc cô ấy khó kết bạn ở môi trường mới chỉ là lo hão rồi.

"Có cả chị Celine nữa…"

"Ừm… mình thấy rồi."

Celine là cấp dưới của chị Marnie ở hội học sinh, và cũng là một cô gái mạnh mẽ, có tiếng nói trong lớp. Có cô ấy ở bên cạnh, Kin cảm thấy an tâm hơn hẳn, khi gần như Diana giờ đây đã có một người bạn bảo vệ và dẫn dắt bên cạnh mình. Nhìn nhóm nữ sinh nhí nhảnh trò chuyện cùng nhau, cậu thiếu niên thoáng mỉm cười, có chút vui lây khi thấy họ thân thiết với nhau như vậy.

Bỗng nhiên, như nhận ra sự có mặt, cùng với đó là nụ cười của Kin, Celine, người ngồi bên cạnh và gần Diana nhất, quay sang vỗ vai rồi thủ thỉ gì đó với cô nữ sinh chuyển trường của hội. Nét ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt yêu kiều, rồi sau đó là chút bối rối đầy ngượng ngùng nữ tính, khi cô ấy quay về phía bên này, cùng với Celine, chú ý tới hai tên ngốc ngồi ở góc phòng ăn, Kin và Matt. Để rồi, đến lần thứ ba Kin quay sang liếc nhìn nhóm nữ sinh khối 9, hai người họ vô tình chạm mắt nhau…

Diana chợt mỉm cười, một nụ cười hồn nhiên xinh xắn, dịu dàng như đóa hoa cúc trong ánh nắng bình minh ấm áp, chớm nở và hướng về phía cậu. Khoảnh khắc ấy, một lần nữa, trái tim của Kin loạn nhịp, điều mà rõ ràng là rất không tốt cho tim mạch, khi mà dạo gần đây cậu bị loạn nhịp tim hơi bị nhiều mỗi lần nhìn thấy Diana cười như vậy. Quay ngoắt đi vì khó xử, cậu thiếu niên cúi gằm mặt xuống bàn, cảm tưởng như sắp ấn cả đầu mình xuống khay thức ăn vậy, khiến cho Matt vội vàng kéo lên, lo lắng hỏi han nhưng lại như trêu ghẹo.

"Sao vậy, người anh em?"

"Không có gì…"

Nuốt nước bọt, Kin bỏ qua sự lo lắng của cậu bạn thân mà quay trở lại với bữa trưa của mình, cố gắng nhai rồi nuốt một cái gì đó trong miệng cho quên đi chuyện vừa rồi. Vậy mà, kể từ khi nhìn thấy nụ cười ấy của cô, cảm giác bụng cậu như cồn cào, chẳng còn ăn được gì nữa. Cái cảm giác khó chịu ấy cứ dai dẳng cho tới tận khi kết thúc ca học buổi chiều.

"Kin sao vậy?"

Monika cũng lo lắng hỏi thăm khi thấy cậu lớp trưởng của mình cứ nằm gục mặt xuống bàn suốt cả buổi học, tới tận lúc chuông báo hết giờ rồi mà vẫn không chịu ngồi thẳng dậy. Matt thì cũng đang dọn dẹp để ra về, quay xuống vỗ vỗ vào lưng Kin đang nằm gục trên bàn, kiểm tra xem cậu ta còn sống không

"Tâm bệnh ấy mà. Kệ đi."

Cậu bạn thân của Kin bật cười, cố gắng trấn an cô thư kí đang lo lắng cho cấp trên ở lớp. Hôm nay chắc hai chàng trai lại không về cùng nhau được rồi, nếu xem xét tình trạng của Kin hiện tại.

"Chắc lại thích thầm cô nữ sinh nào đó chứ gì…"

Mei đoán trúng phóc. Đến cái này cô lớp trưởng trầm tính còn đoán được thì bảo sao lần trước cô đoán được cả giải độc đắc sổ xố cơ chứ. Ở cái lớp này, ngoài Matt ra thì chẳng ai hiểu Kin bằng Mei đâu.

"Không sao đâu. Mọi người cứ về trước đi."

Cuối cùng cũng chịu ngẩng lên sau khi bị con bạn đồng nghiệp đâm trúng điểm yếu chí tử, Kin chỉ nói ngắn gọn như vậy, trước khi dọn dẹp đồ đạc trên bàn mình một cách mệt mỏi. Monika quay sang Matt, hỏi cậu bạn xem liệu có cần đưa Kin xuống phòng y tế không. Nhưng cả Matt lẫn Mei đều lắc đầu, bảo cô thư ký tóc nhuộm hồng rằng cứ để cậu ấy yên là được. Miễn cưỡng, Monika cũng đành nghe theo hai người họ, dù vẫn có phần không hiểu, cái điệu cười nham hiểm lúc hết buổi ra về của họ là như thế nào nữa.

Cả ba là những người cuối cùng ra về, để lại Kin một mình trong lớp học. Ngồi một hồi tĩnh mịch, Kin cũng đành miễn cưỡng dọn dẹp đồ đạc của mình để ra về cùng các bạn. Chứ giờ, cậu có ngồi lại đây lâu thêm nữa cũng chẳng giải quyết được chuyện gì đâu.

Lang thang dọc theo những dãy hành lang dài trải màu cam ưu tư của nắng chiều, cậu thiếu niên miên man suy nghĩ về những chủ đề vô định xuất hiện trong đầu, cố gắng đẩy hình ảnh nụ cười hiền hậu và xinh xắn của Diana ra khỏi tâm trí mình lúc ấy. Vậy mà, vô vọng! Mỗi lần cậu rời khỏi những dòng suy luận logic, hình ảnh mái tóc vàng óng nhẹ bay trong nắng vàng trên bãi biển lộng gió lại xuất hiện, cùng ánh mắt xanh biếc thơ mộng và nụ cười hồn nhiên của cô ấy, như mơ màng phủ kín tầm nhìn cậu. Cùng với đó là những cảm giác kỳ lạ, khi giọng nói trong trẻo ấy dịu dàng vang lên trong tâm trí, xóa nhòa đi ranh rới giữa thực và mơ…

Cậu ấy muốn gặp lại cô! Suốt một tháng vừa rồi, đó là điều cậu mong mỏi nhất mà lại không thể thực hiện được. Như đã nói, Diana ở một thế giới khác hoàn toàn so với cậu. Một cô nữ sinh với gia thế, tài năng và sắc đẹp, toàn diện và gần như là hoàn hảo, được rất nhiều chàng trai với đầy đủ điều kiện, nhan sắc, tiền bạc và danh tiếng theo đuổi, trong khi bản thân luôn đứng giữa những sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người trong trường. Cô ấy ở quá xa, và chắc chắn là tầm tay Kin không thể nào với tới. Vì thế mà, trong vô thức, cậu đã làm điều ngu ngốc nhất, đi ngược lại với mong muốn của bản thân. Suốt một tháng trời, Kin luôn cố gắng khiến bản thân mình bận rộn nhất có thể để tránh gặp mặt Diana bằng mọi cách, thậm chí là dùng cả trí thông minh tuyệt vời của mình để né khỏi cô ấy, dù cho chỉ là vô tình chạm mặt nhau đi chăng nữa. Trái ngang thay, cậu càng cố gắng, thì cảm giác nhớ nhung lại càng tăng lên. Một tháng đối với Kin, chỉ vì điều đó, mà cảm giác như cả năm trời vậy…

Mặc kệ những dòng suy nghĩ logic của mình đang dần trở nên rối bời, Kin lững thững, bước đi lang thang quanh khuôn viên trường sau giờ học buổi chiều vắng vẻ. Để rồi, một lần nữa, họ gặp lại nhau…

Đứng một mình bên gốc cây anh đào cổ thụ, cô ấy đang chờ đợi cậu tới, dáng hình thiếu nữ yêu kiều nhưng cô đơn, lạc lõng giữa cảnh sắc mùa thu nơi sân trường trong ánh chiều tĩnh lặng. Một nụ cười mỉm vu vơ thật thơ mộng, Diana đặt tay lên trước ngực áo vì cảm giác hồi hộp, đôi mắt xanh biếc vơi đầy nhớ nhung ngước nhìn lên bầu trời thu tương tư của tháng tám. Nét mảnh mai như thả mình trong cơn gió nhẹ, cô cảm nhận nhịp đập của trái tim thổn thức, để mái tóc vàng óng xõa dài lấp lánh tung bay trong nắng chiều thướt tha. Dường như, cô ấy đang chờ đợi một ai đó, mà gương mặt xinh xắn kia trải đầy vẻ mong mỏi. Kin lặng đi, khi những suy nghĩ logic của cậu trật khớp thêm một lần nữa. Diana đang đợi ai, lòng cậu tự hỏi? Vẻ duyên dáng trong ánh chiều êm đềm của cô ấy khiến câu hỏi đó chợt trở nên quá khó để trả lời. Hẳn phải là một ai đó rất quan trọng, nên cô ấy mới ở lại trường sau giờ học và chờ đợi như vậy. Cậu chợt cảm thấy buồn bã. Buồn vô cớ, hay vì một lý do…

"Ơ…"

Vô tình, ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, khi Diana nghiêng mình và quay về phía cậu, gương mặt thanh tú chuyển dần từ ngạc nhiên sang vui mừng trong khoảnh khắc gặp lại. Kin vẫn đứng đờ người ra ở đó, khi mà những bánh răng suy luận của cậu càng ngày càng trì trệ, cùng những nhịp đập thôi thúc kì lạ trong lồng ngực. Tại sao, cậu tự hỏi? Diana đang tiến lại phía cậu, và tất cả những gì Kin làm chỉ là đứng chôn chân ở đó và nhìn cô đăm đăm. Và rồi, một tiếng 'Rắc' vang vọng trong tâm trí, khi bánh răng suy luận hoàn toàn gãy vụn. Tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là một kết luận hiển nhiên đến mức đáng xấu hổ, khiến lòng cậu thiếu niên bối rối những niềm vui…

Diana đang đợi cậu…

"Xin chào…"

Giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên bên tai, vọng vào trong ý thức trống rỗng của Kin. Là cậu sao?

"A…không."

Giật mình, cậu bất giác quay người bỏ chạy.

"Này! Khoan đã!"

Tất cả những gì cậu kịp nghe chỉ là tiếng gọi đầy ngạc nhiên của Diana… Đó là trước khi cậu phi thẳng đầu vào tường và ngã lăn ra đất, bất tỉnh nhân sự tại chỗ. Khổ! Nghe đến 'Cốp' một tiếng rõ vang.

Hừm… Một ngày kì lạ.

Kin chỉ nghĩ có vậy khi tỉnh lại trong phòng y tế. Bên cạnh giường lúc ấy là Diana, vẫn đang ngồi đợi cậu. Cô nữ sinh tỏ ra bối rối khi thấy cậu tỉnh lại, nhưng vẻ vui mừng xen lẫn lo lắng khiến gương mặt cô ấy trông càng đáng yêu hơn. Vấn đề lớn nhất bắt đầu từ đây.

Nói chuyện với cô ấy thế nào bây giờ?

"Cậu không sao chứ?"

Diana nhẹ nhàng hỏi han, giọng nói trong trẻo của cô làm Kin thấy như bị nghẹn và khó thở

"Ờm… mình vẫn còn sống…"

Viễn cảnh cậu bị toàn bộ nam sinh trong trường dí theo đòi giết vẫn hiển hiện trong đầu Kin kể từ hôm bàn chuyện với Matt tới giờ, khiến cho chút tỉnh táo còn lại của cậu tưởng như muốn ngất đi ngay lập tức vậy. Tuy nhiên, cú húc tường ban nãy bỗng khiến cậu bị… chập mạch. Bây giờ thì đầu cậu hoàn toàn trống rỗng, chẳng có gì trong đó cả. Giống như cái lon rỗng ấy, giờ mà có cái gì gõ vào chắc kêu vang lắm. Toàn bộ khả năng suy nghĩ logic của Kin cũng vì thế mà vỡ vụn hết, chỉ còn lại một đống lộn xộn không ra hồn trong đầu cậu mà thôi.

"Vậy à! Hi hi! Tốt quá rồi."

Nụ cười hồn nhiên và đáng yêu của Diana làm Kin cảm thấy nóng ran gương mặt. Cố rặn ra một nụ cười 'ngây thơ' nhất để đáp lại cô, cậu thiếu niên ấp úng, để chút ý thức còn sót lại của mình cầm bánh lái của cảm xúc, nói ra những lời vô định mà không còn một chút suy nghĩ hay đắn đo.

"Cậu đã lo lắng cho mình à?"

"Ưm! Lúc đó tự dưng cậu bỏ chạy, làm mình lo quá. May mà cậu không sao!"

Diana bỏ qua khúc Kin đâm thẳng đầu vào bức tường bê tông dày hai găng tay phía sau cậu và lăn ra đất bất tỉnh, chỉ bởi vì, đến bản thân cô khi nghĩ đến việc phải nhắc lại chuyện đó cũng cảm thấy xấu hổ nữa là, nói gì đến cậu. Nhưng mà, nằm trên giường bệnh mà được nghe những lời động viên dịu dàng như vậy thì còn gì bằng nữa nhỉ, Kin nhỉ?

"Vậy sao… Haha. Xin lỗi vì đã làm cậu lo lắng!"

"Không sao đâu. Tại mình cả mà. Hì…"

Cả hai người bối rối trò chuyện, rồi quay đi không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt nhau nữa, chỉ sau một khoảnh khắc vô tình khẽ chạm. Phải nói là, cuộc hội thoại tử tế đầu tiên của họ kể từ khi gặp lại nhau diễn ra không được suôn sẻ cho lắm. Nhưng mà, nó đang dần tốt hơn, khi cả hai dường như đã có thể nói chuyện một cách bình thường với nhau, chứ không phải im lặng vì lúng túng như lần đầu gặp nhau ở trường khi trước.

"Cậu đợi mình à?"

Câu hỏi của Kin làm gò má Diana thoáng ửng hồng. Mân mê chiếc khăn tay trong nét ngượng ngùng, cô ấy mím môi chần chừ một hồi, trước khi cố gắng đưa ra một câu trả lời mạch lạc nhất …

"Ừm… Tại vì mình muốn gặp lại cậu."

"Tại sao vậy?"

Hơi quá đáng khi Kin hỏi như vậy. Nhưng lúc này đây, khi mọi khả năng suy nghĩ logic đã không còn, đó là thắc mắc duy nhất mà cậu còn lại trong tâm trí. Cô nữ sinh nổi tiếng nhất trường muốn gặp lại cậu sau giờ học trong một cuộc gặp riêng chỉ có hai người họ. Nghe khá hứa hẹn đấy nhỉ, cậu thoáng cảm thấy hạnh phúc với ý nghĩ ấy. Nhưng Kin muốn biết tại sao, chỉ để thỏa mãn chút tò mò ích kỷ của mình.

Tuy vậy, Diana lại hoàn toàn không thể trả lời được câu hỏi đó. Mặt cô nóng ran, hai gò mát ửng hồng vì xấu hổ, còn khuôn miệng nhỏ xinh mím chặt lại, không thể nói ra thêm một lời bào chữa nào nữa cho hành động ấy của mình. Một cuộc gặp gỡ với một cậu nam sinh trong trường sau giờ học, và chỉ có riêng hai người họ. Một tiểu thư của gia đình quý tộc danh giá như Diana, đáng lẽ việc đó là không thể chấp nhận được. Và Diana nữ sinh cũng không thể làm thế, vì thế chẳng khác nào… một cuộc hẹn.

"Cậu đợi mình có lâu không? Xin lỗi vì mình còn bận chút việc nên để cậu đợi."

Ngồi thẳng lên bên mép giường, đối diện với Diana đang cúi gằm ngượng ngùng, tiềm thức của Kin bắt đầu lên tiếng thay cho lý trí của cậu. Không còn lý luận xuông hay những suy nghĩ logic nữa. Giờ đây, Kin hoàn toàn phó mặc cuộc gặp gỡ này cho cảm xúc của mình, cùng một vài lời nói dối để không khiến bầu không khí khó xử này trở nên xấu hổ hơn.

"Cũng không lâu đâu…"

Diana cố gắng trả lời thật bình tĩnh và mạch lạc, dù gương mặt thẹn thùng của cô sau mai tóc vàng óng vẫn còn đỏ ửng bối rối, như muốn trốn đi khỏi đây vậy. Điều đó thật đáng yêu làm sao.

"Cậu đợi như vậy mấy hôm rồi?"

Một chút suy luận được xen lẫn vào cảm xúc, Kin đặt ra câu hỏi làm cậu lo lắng suốt nãy giờ.

"Kể từ…"

Khoảnh khắc lặng lẽ trôi đi trong nắng chiều êm đềm, họ ngồi đối diện với nhau trong phòng y tế vắng vẻ. Cử chỉ dịu dàng, cô ấy khẽ gật đầu như chấp thuận, rụt rè trả lời cậu bằng giọng lí nhí mà xấu hổ biết bao.

"…kể từ hôm bọn mình gặp nhau lần đầu…"

Tức là đã gần một tháng kể từ buổi chiều đầu năm học ấy, ngày qua ngày, Diana ở lại trường sau giờ học, chờ đợi và mong mỏi để được gặp lại cậu. Chỉ nói ra điều đó thôi cũng khiến cô gái ngượng muốn chết kìa. Nhưng, nụ cười hiền hậu xen chút hối lỗi của Kin khiến Diana bỗng cảm thấy dễ chịu và ấm áp quá. Người có lỗi là Kin cơ mà, cậu đã cố tình tránh mặt cô ấy suốt quãng thời gian qua…

Một lời xin lỗi sẽ tốt biết bao, nếu như Kin đủ dũng cảm để nói ra những từ ngữ ấy. Nhưng, cậu bối rối, không biết phải nói gì với người con gái ngốc nghếch đáng yêu đang ngồi trước mặt mình nữa. Cô ấy đã chờ đợi ở đó, mong mỏi cậu suốt một tháng trời, chỉ để được gặp lại cậu một lần mà thôi. Vậy mà, cậu lại…

"Không phải mình trách Kin hay gì đâu… Đây cũng là điều mình muốn làm mà…"

Như cảm nhận được cảm xúc rối bời của Kin khi ấy, Diana tủm tỉm cười xấu hổ, thủ thỉ nhẹ nhàng gọi tên cậu một lần đầu tiên. Chỉ một chút dễ thương như vậy mà trái tim Kin như loạn nhịp trong khoảnh khắc, một lần nữa, khuyến cáo rõ ràng là không tốt cho tim mạch rồi. Một tháng mà dăm ba bữa thế này chắc cậu nhập viện mất thôi. Cười méo xệch vì cơn đau cùng những rung động dễ chịu ở lồng ngực, cậu ấy cố gắng trấn tĩnh lại

"Vậy là, cuối cùng tụi mình cũng gặp được nhau rồi. Haha… Mình vui quá, ay…"

"Mình cũng vậy!"

Cả hai cùng tươi cười, nụ cười của họ gượng gạo lúng túng nhưng hợp nhịp với nhau quá. Có lẽ, đó là điều đã kéo họ lại gần bên nhau hơn chăng?

"Chúng mình cũng nên về thôi… muộn rồi mà."

"Vâng…"

…Lại đau tim rồi…!

Kin và Diana, hai người cùng nhau đứng lên, thu dọn đồ đạc để ra về, vì tất cả những gì Kin 'được thưởng' chỉ là một cục u to tướng trên trán và cái đầu rỗng tuếch sau cú 'xung phong' vào tường của mình.

Hai người, một lần nữa, cùng nhau bước đi dọc theo những dãy hành lang dài của khuôn viên trường sau giờ học vắng vẻ. Ánh nắng chiều bỗng trở nên ấm áp hơn, không còn bị bao phủ bởi những ưu tư và nhớ nhung của khi xưa nữa. Bóng đôi bạn in dài trên sân trường ngập lá thu, xào xạc trong cơn gió mát lạnh, đều nhịp sánh bước bên nhau mà như ghé vào nhau gần sát. Họ trò chuyện với nhau, những câu chuyện vô nghĩa mà cũng chẳng có một chủ đề nhất định, vu vơ nhưng niềm vui êm đềm ngọt dịu. Trường học, bạn bè, gia đình, rồi mọi thứ,… Thời gian như trôi đi chậm hơn khi cậu ở cùng cô. Không gian như lưu luyến một hương thơm dịu dàng khi cô đi bên cậu.

Cả hai đã rất hạnh phúc.

Chiếc xe limo đen vẫn đỗ sẵn ở cổng trường đón đợi Diana. Kin đứng lại ở trước cổng, nhìn theo hình bóng mảnh mai của cô ấy bước vào trong xe mà bối rối.

"Ngày mai gặp lại nhé?"

"Ơ-ừm. Hẹn gặp lại!"

Diana nhẹ cúi đầu chào tạm biệt cậu, còn cậu nở nụ cười hiền hậu đáp lại cô. Bóng vàng óng của cô khuất sau cửa kính đen của chiếc xe limo sang trọng. Bóng gầy gò của cậu đứng lẻ loi nơi sân trường xào xạc lá thu vắng vẻ. Cả hai chia tay nhau khi tiếng chuông nhà thờ gần đó vang lên từng hồi lưu luyến. Chiếc Limo rời đi, mang theo cô ấy, dần khuất sau những hàng cây rợp sắc thu ưu tư của con phố vắng trước cổng trường…

Sau đó là hai cái đầu đầy tò mò thò ra từ trong bụi cây gần cổng.

"Ồ! Vậy là thật!"

"Nhất cậu rồi đấy, bạn hiền!"

Matt và Seele, hai cái mặt cười toe toét của họ khiến Kin nhảy dựng lên, xù lông như con mèo bị hù cho sợ vậy.

"Hai người-hai người làm cái gì ở đây thế?"

"Thì quay lại đón cậu thôi, bạn hiền."

"Và vô tình chứng kiến một câu chuyện tình thật lãng mạn của anh Kin."

Kin tưởng như sắp chết đột tử vậy. Lộ hết rồi! Cậu phải bỏ chạy thôi.

"Đi đâu thế, bạn hiền? Định chạy à?"

Matt túm áo Kin giật lại, trước khi khóa cứng khả năng bỏ chạy của thằng bạn nối khố bằng một cái khoác vai đầy thân mật

"Cậu còn phải kể hết cho bọn này về cuộc hẹn của cả hai nữa chứ."

"H-hẹn gì? Hẹn hồi nào?"

Kin vẫn cố gắng chối bỏ, nhưng Matt bắt thóp cậu ngay từ cái lúc khoác vai nhau rồi

"Thì cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của hai người ở trường ấy. Hai người đã nói chuyện rất thân mật còn gì."

"Rồi còn cảm nghĩ của anh về chị ấy nữa chứ."

Seele khóa chân còn Matt khóa tay, cả hai 'hộ tống' cậu thiếu niên đầu tổ quạ về nhà, tiện đường 'tra hỏi' cậu dọc đường đi, khiến Kin chẳng biết giấu mặt vào đâu nữa. Nhưng mà, người ta bảo, niềm vui sẽ nhân lên khi cậu chia sẻ nó. Nên chắc là, cậu cũng thấy vui hơn, khi được giãi bày tâm tư của mình với hai anh em họ.

Hoặc cũng có thể là khổ sở hơn khi phải tường trình chi tiết buổi gặp gỡ đầu tiên của cậu và Diana ở trường với hai cái anh em nhà hóng hớt này

Hơn nữa, ngày mai, cậu còn được gặp lại cô nữa mà. Đó chẳng phải là lời hẹn cả hai dành cho nhau trước lúc chia tay hay sao? Tràn đầy hứa hẹn, Kin vui sướng, tông thêm phát nữa vào cái cột điện trên đường đạp xe về. Kết thúc ngày, cậu có hai cục u trên trán, cùng với đó là niềm hạnh phúc trong cái đầu rỗng tuếch, lòng tràn đầy hi vọng về một buổi hẹn thứ hai của hai người sau khi kết thúc giờ học ở trường vào ngày mai…

…

…

Xuyên qua màn đêm của thành phố Ayden lộng lẫy, một bóng đen linh hoạt di chuyển trong bóng tối, bứt tốc lướt đi trên những mái nhà cao tầng ngổn ngang của thành phố, nhanh nhẹn như một tia sáng tím thẫm vẽ thành vệt sao băng trong đêm đen tĩnh mịch.

Động tác linh hoạt, cậu vượt qua những chướng ngại vật khó nhằn, băng qua những mái nhà vắng người, những dãy sân thượng tối tăm, những công trường ngổn ngang sắt thép,… trong một chuyến phiêu lưu nhỏ vào buổi đêm mà không có một đích đến cụ thể nào cả. Lướt qua màn đêm, ánh sáng tím thẫm từ bộ đồ của cậu như vẽ nên những nét uyển chuyển trên nền trời sao lấp lánh, huyền ảo giữa những gam màu lung linh của thành phố phía dưới, trước khi dừng khựng lại trước một vật cản mà khả năng vật lý của con người không thể nào vượt qua được: Một khoảng trống lớn ngăn cách giữa hai mái nhà chung cư cao tầng của vùng ngoại ô thành phố.

Hai tòa chung cư cao ngang ngửa nhau, đều vào khoảng mười lăm tầng, với một khoảng trống mênh mông ở giữa là một con đường lớn chia cắt chúng. Khoảng cách mà một cú nhảy vật lý của con người không tài nào khỏa lấp nổi, và chỉ một cú sẩy chân cũng có thể kết thúc bằng việc nằm giữa sáu cái ván gỗ sâu vài mét dưới mặt đất xanh cỏ, bên trên là đĩa hoa quả đặt cạnh cái bia xi măng được khắc tên mình.

Nhưng, bóng đen chàng thiếu niên ấy không nghĩ vậy. Thận trọng, cậu lùi lại, từng bước thật chậm rãi, chắc chắn, trước khi lấy đà, dồn toàn bộ trọng tâm cơ thể, toàn bộ sức mạnh của bản thân vào đôi chân linh hoạt và chạy lao thật nhanh về phía khoảng trống ở phía trước mặt mình. Một 'vực thẳm' lớn ngăn cản chuyến hành trình nhỏ của cậu, khi mà chỉ có cái một cái bia đá khắc tên cậu chờ đợi nếu thất bại mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, bất chấp những khó khăn và vượt qua tất cả sự sợ hãi, cậu vẫn tăng tốc, lướt về phía trước mà không một chút chần chừ, giống như một ngôi sao băng băng qua giữa những khoảng tối nơi sân thượng của dãy nhà chung cư tĩnh mịch. Động tác can đảm dứt khoát, bàn chân cậu đạp mạnh xuống gờ tường, lực đẩy nhấc bổng cả cơ thể thiếu niên lên không trung, để lại phía sau một vệt sáng tuyệt đẹp của cú nhảy như ngưng đọng lại cả dòng chảy thời gian ấy.

Một đường cong hoàn mĩ, tàn ảnh mơ hồ vẽ vào bầu trời sao lấp lánh của màn đêm.

Sau đó, một điều phi thường xảy đến…

...cậu khựng lại giữa không trung trong một khoảnh khắc rất ngắn, giống như đang lơ lửng ngay tại một vị trí cố định giữa khoảng trống mênh mông ngăn cách hai tòa chung cư.

Để rồi, như thể được một lực đẩy rất mạnh tiếp sức, cậu lao vụt về phía trước, như một mũi tên xé gió vừa bắn khỏi dây cung mạnh mẽ, chớp nhoáng, tiếp đất sang mái mái nhà phía bên kia dễ dàng mà không gặp bất cứ khó khăn nào khi phải nhảy qua một khoảng cách phi thường như vậy. Quỹ đạo vì thế cũng thay đổi, từ một đường cong cao vút, bỗng chớp giật thành một đường chéo thẳng tắp tím thẫm trong đêm tối, trước khi dừng lại ở mái nhà phía đối diện nơi nó bắt đầu.

"Phù..."

Khẽ thở dài nhẹ nhõm sau một cú nhảy không tưởng, Kin bỏ chiếc mũ trùm liền áo xuống và để lộ gương mặt vui vẻ đang lấm tấm mồ hôi vì chuyến hành trình nhỏ trong màn đêm của mình. Mặc trên người một bộ đồ bó sát đơn giản màu đen tuyền, với giáp ngực, vai, găng tay và giày được làm từ vải sợi tổng hợp đen đặc chế rất nhẹ, Kin như thể đang tàng hình vào trong đêm tối, nếu không có những vân phát quang màu lam thẫm tỏa ra từ những bộ phận trên trang phục của cậu.

Một mẫu trang phục làm từ sợi tổng hợp Kevlar và hợp kim sinh học siêu nhẹ Bio-Titanium do Kin tự chế tạo ra, có thể bảo vệ cậu khỏi những mối nguy hiểm nhất định trong khi không hề cản trở chuyển động linh hoạt của cậu. Nó khá tiện lợi, dù sẽ sớm trở nên chật chội vì Kin đang trong tuổi lớn. Nhưng, với một mẫu thử nghiệm cơ bản, thì đạt được đến mức thành công này đã là quá ổn rồi. Trong vòng một tháng trốn tránh khỏi chuyện tình cảm, cậu đã tận dụng chút tài năng tiêu khiển của mình để chế tạo ra nó. Kết quả được như hôm nay là rất khả quan, dù vẫn có thể phát triển thêm nếu cậu thấy hứng thú với dự án này.

"Về thôi! Hôm nay tới đây là được rồi."

Đội chiếc mũ trùm lên một lần nữa, Kin như biến mất vào màn đêm lấp lánh của thành phố Ayden lộng lẫy. Tất cả những gì còn lại trong đêm tối chỉ là một dư ảnh tím thẫm nhanh nhẹn lướt đi, hướng về phía ngoại ô thánh phố, trên chuyến hành trình ngược trở về nhà...à mà giờ thì nó không hơn gì cái kho đựng phế liệu rồi.

**...**

Ngày hôm sau là một ngày bận rộn với Kin và mọi người, khi mà các hoạt động của các câu lạc bộ trường trung học Darwin được tái khởi động. Hoạt động câu lạc bộ ở trường là một cách để hạn chế thời gian rảnh rỗi của học sinh, từ đó phần nào giảm bớt việc học sinh trung học bị cuốn vào các tệ nạn xã hội bên ngoài trường học. Việc chuẩn bị cũng như tuyển thành viên cho các câu lạc bộ thường diễn ra một tháng sau khi bắt đầu năm học mới, và thường là các em năm nhất mới chân ướt chân ráo vào trường hoặc các học sinh chuyển trường sẽ là đối tượng được hướng tới nhiều nhất. Tuy nhiên, ngoài ra, việc rời câu lạc bộ để tham gia một câu lạc bộ khác cũng thường diễn ra trong giai đoạn này.

Sân trường trung học Darwin nhộn nhịp như một buổi hội mùa thu, khi những hoạt động tuyển thành viên, cũng như quảng bá câu lạc bộ đang diễn ra ồn ào sôi nổi. Trong khi đó, nhóm của Kin cũng có những công việc riêng của họ, bận rộn với hoạt động câu lạc bộ của trường mà dường như quên mất thời gian vậy. Như với Mei và Monika, hai cô gái đang phải vất vả xây dựng lại câu lạc bộ văn chương từ đầu, khi mà hầu hết những đàn chị của họ đã ra trường hết, chỉ còn hai người họ cùng một nhóm bạn cùng khóa ở lại thôi. Matt thì rời câu lạc bộ võ thuật để tham gia câu lạc bộ khác, tìm kiếm một thử thách mới ở trường. Cậu ta đang phân vân giữa bơi lội và bóng đá, vẫn chữa quyết định được.

Trong khi đó, Kin đã rời câu lạc bộ ảo thuật, và hiện giờ thì cậu đang không tham gia một câu lạc bộ nào. Cũng vì thế mà, sau buổi tuyển thành viên, chuyện Kin đang không có câu lạc bộ để tham gia lại thành chủ để thảo luận giữa những người bạn thân trong nhóm cán bộ lớp 7D

"Hay tham gia câu lạc bộ bơi lội với tớ đi. Qua ngắm mấy chị khóa trên mặc đồng phục bơi, thấy bảo to tròn nở nang mà ngon lắ…"

CỐP!

"Đầu cậu chỉ có thế thôi à?"

Dụ dỗ thằng bạn thân, bị Mei gắt gỏng gõ đầu một cái đau điếng, Matt ôm cục u to tướng, lủi thủi ra ăn vạ với Monika. Cô thư ký tóc đuôi ngựa cũng chỉ biết cười khổ, dỗ dành Matt như em bé, trước khi bồi thêm vào đúng chỗ đau của cậu một cái huých khuỷu tay nữa.

Hiện giờ đã là sau lúc tan trường, việc tuyển thành viên câu lạc bộ cũng đã kết thúc, dù vẫn còn một đợt nhỏ nữa vào tuần sau để bổ sung cho những người không đăng ký trong hôm nay. Kin và Matt ở lại trường sau giờ học để giúp Mei và Monika dọn dẹp bàn ghế và đồ đạc. Hai cô gái cũng đã tham gia tuyển thành viên rất chăm chỉ, nhưng kết quả không mấy khả quan, khi câu lạc bộ văn chương chỉ có thêm bốn, năm thành viên mới đăng ký mà chủ yếu là khóa sau của họ. Nhưng vậy cũng là ổn rồi, dù không có hy vọng gì nhiều vào buổi bổ sung, nhưng miễn là chưa bị giải tán thì vẫn còn hi vọng hoạt động cho mọi người.

"Câu lạc bộ bơi có ba phần tư là nữ, một phần tư còn lại là mấy thằng như cậu đấy, Matt."

Monika trêu ghẹo làm Matt càng tủi thân, chính điều đó cũng khiến Kin với Mei bật cười theo, một bầu không khí vui vẻ quanh chiếc bàn nhỏ dùng trong buổi tuyển thành viên của hội văn chương. Nhưng mà, như để trả đũa thằng bạn thân đã bỏ mặc mình cho hai 'bà chằn' bắt nạt, Matt cũng cười đầy hàm ý

"Nhưng mà, chắc Kin cũng đang tưởng tượng ra cảnh 'người đó' mặc đồ bơi rồi còn gì. Uầy! Chắc nhìn 'sexy' lắm đấy! Mới nghĩ đến thôi mà đã nóng bừng người rồi."

Nghe thế thôi mà tự dưng mặt Kin tối sầm, làm Monika ngạc nhiên không hiểu

"Ủa? Ai cơ?"

Cô thư ký không nghĩ là trong đầu cậu lớp trưởng của mình có 'ai đó' để cậu ta tưởng tượng như vậy đấy. Cái tên con trai miễn nhiễm với phái đẹp này, trước giờ có để ý đến cô gái nào ở trường đâu chứ?

Mỗi tội, lại có một người khác hay nhận vơ là cậu ta đang tưởng tượng ra mình

"Thôi ngay!"

BỐP!

Mei lại cầm cái cuốn sách cuộn tròn của mình, gõ đầu Kin một cái nhắc nhở, làm cậu ngã chúi xuống, hai cục u trên đầu lại đau nhức hết cả lên. May mà Kin không sao, ôm cục u trên đầu mà khổ sở. Thế là Matt thì trả thù thành công, còn Monika thì bật cười khúc khích, trong khi Mei vẫn chưa hiểu ra là, cậu lớp trưởng có tưởng tượng ra cái gì liên quan đến cô đâu.

"Cô ấy tham gia cái gì thì đâu liên quan đến tớ?"

Kin phân trần, cái vẻ thật thà đến ngốc nghếch của cậu làm cả Mei lẫn Monika đều ngạc nhiên, đầu nổi lên một khối thắc mắc to tướng

"Hai người đang nói đến ai vậy?"

Monika thì ngơ ngác hỏi, trong khi đó, Mei lẩm bẩm bực dọc

"Hóa ra không phải mình…"

Sau một hồi dọn dẹp, mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng gọn gàng xong xuôi. Mei và Monika ra về trước, tiện đường tạt đi mua sắm ít đồ cho câu lạc bộ văn chương của hai đứa. Matt cũng tính ra về, nhưng nán lại một chút với Kin chỉ để nói đúng một câu

"Chúc may mắn."

Một cái nháy mắt đầy tinh quái, Matt cuối cùng cũng rời đi, để lại Kin một mình đứng đợi dưới gốc cây anh đào ở một góc sân trường sau giờ học. Cậu đợi ai thì hẳn ai cũng biết rồi. Cuộc hẹn nhỏ của cậu và Diana ngày hôm nay bên gốc cây anh đào ở dưới sân trường. Hi vọng nó sẽ suôn sẻ.

Đứng dựa lưng vào thân cây cổ thụ, Kin lặng lẽ chờ đợi cô ấy tới. Lắng nghe tiếng lá cây xào xạc, cảm nhận cơn gió nhẹ hay chút ánh nắng ấm cuối ngày, cậu như rơi vào một trạng thái kì lạ giữa lo lắng và bồn chồn háo hức. Lo lắng là vì, đến bản thân cậu cũng không hiểu được những quyết định của mình gần đây nữa. Háo hức vì, cậu sắp được gặp lại cô ấy, người con gái đầu tiên mà cậu thực sự phải chú ý đến hơn hết thảy những thứ xung quanh mỗi khi ở bên cạnh. Một cô gái đặc biệt xinh xắn, rất dễ thương và hồn nhiên, nhưng cũng thật dịu dàng, Kin chỉ có thể kết luận như vậy về Diana, cô nữ sinh trung học hơn cậu hai tuổi đã cố chấp chờ đợi cậu sau giờ học ở trường suốt gần một tháng trời chỉ để được gặp lại nhau. Ngay cả quyết định đó của cô ấy cũng khó hiểu không kém đối với cậu. Ý cậu là, sao lại có một cô gái ngốc nghếch tới mức đứng đợi một cậu con trai suốt một tháng dài như thế mà không thấy chán cơ chứ? Ngốc nghếch tới mức đáng yêu luôn ấy nhỉ, cậu nghĩ mà lại tủm tỉm cười.

Thời gian thấm thoát trôi đi, ánh tà dương cũng dần lặng xuống, ẩn mình sau những chân trời xa thẳm. Vậy mà, Diana vẫn chưa xuất hiện. Kin bỗng cảm thấy nóng ruột vì điều đó. Nhưng, cậu kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, dưới bóng cây anh đào cổ thụ, như một cách để đáp lại sự chờ đợi của cô gái ấy suốt một tháng qua vậy. Cậu đã ở lại rất lâu để chờ cô ấy tới, và tưởng như trong một khoảnh khắc nào đó, cậu đã có thể bỏ cuộc để ra về.

Làm sao Diana lại tới gặp cậu được cơ chứ, cậu cũng chỉ là một trong số vô vàn thằng con trai khác xuất hiện xung quanh cô ấy thôi mà. Thậm chí là không có gì đặc biệt so với những chàng trai khác, những người thực sự theo đuổi cô ấy, nếu đem so sánh với một tên thờ ơ và vô duyên như cậu, thì cậu quá mờ nhạt rồi. Lý trí của Kin biện luận như vậy đấy, nhưng vẫn không thể thuyết phục được trái tim cậu, cũng như xoa dịu đi cảm giác hồi hộp trong lòng khi một mình đứng đợi Diana. Cậu có một sự tin tưởng rất lớn vào lời hứa hẹn của hai người. Và sự tin tưởng ấy, xui thay, đã được đền đáp xứng đáng. Diana đã tới, dù rất trễ so với lời hẹn ban đầu.

"K-kin à! X-xin lỗi. Mình đến muộn quá… Để cậu phải chờ rồi"

Xuất hiện dưới bóng cây anh đào hẹn ước, cô gái tóc vàng óng nở nụ cười hiền dịu những bối rối và xin lỗi cậu, trong khi nét vội vã vẫn còn vương lại trên gương mặt lấm tấm mồ hôi đang ửng hồng vì hơi ấm. Sự vội vã cùng một chút mệt mỏi, bộ đồng phục thấm ướt mồ hôi, cùng hơi nóng tỏa ra, mang theo mùi cơ thể nhẹ nhàng của cô đã trả lời cho lý do cô đến muộn. Khả năng quan sát và thu thập thông tin của Kin đã được vào vị trí, và cậu đã có thể hiểu ra lý do chỉ bằng việc quan sát cô ấy trong khoảnh khắc.

"Không sao đâu. Công việc ở câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo chắc bận rộn lắm. Hôm nay cậu mới tham gia nên chắc bị mọi người giữ lại nhỉ?"

Vẻ ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt Diana đã chứng minh rằng Kin đoán đúng. Cô nữ sinh khóa trên đã đăng ký tham gia câu lạc bộ kiếm đạo vào hôm nay, và như cậu nói, mọi người đã giữ cô ở lại phòng câu lạc bộ rất lâu mới để cô ra về. Hôm nay quả là một ngày bận rộn với tất cả mọi người nhỉ, Kin cười hiền hậu, cùng Diana rảo bước bên nhau trên con đường mòn ven theo khuôn viên trường trong ánh nắng chiều ấm áp.

Câu lạc bộ kiếm đạo là Câu lạc bộ giàu thành tích nhất của trường trung học Darwin, đồng thời cũng là câu lạc bộ đông thành viên nhất. Vì thế, việc Diana tham gia câu lạc bộ kiếm đạo hẳn cũng là điều dễ đoán thôi.

"Sao Kin biết mình tham gia câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo vậy?"

"À! Đoán thôi ấy mà. Nếu để ý một chút thì ai cũng nhận ra được thôi. Tiếc là, trường mình không có câu lạc bộ trinh thám nào để mình tham gia cùng…"

"Nếu có chắc Kin sẽ tham gia phải không?"

"Không hẳn đâu! Mình không định tham gia các câu lạc bộ ở trường. Vì, sau giờ học cũng có khá nhiều việc riêng để làm nữa."

"Vậy sao? Dù sao tham gia câu lạc bộ cũng không bắt buộc nhỉ? Vậy, việc sau giờ học Kin làm là gì thế?"

Diana nhí nhảnh hỏi cậu, giọng nói trong trẻo như tiếng chim hót của cô khiến Kin lơ đãng. Những việc cậu làm sau giờ học thì có lẽ ngoài Mei và Matt ra, hiếm ai biết lắm. Vậy nên, khi cậu kể với cô ấy việc luyện tập của mình, cô ấy hẳn đã rất ngạc nhiên và có phần ngưỡng mộ, trêu ghẹo cậu vui vẻ khi nghĩ điều đó thật tuyệt vời.

"Mà, vì sao cậu lại tham gia câu lạc bộ kiếm đạo vậy?"

Câu hỏi có phần riêng tư của người bạn động hành làm cô gái yêu kiều khẽ nghiêng đầu, nở nụ cười mỉm bối rối, chút thùy mị như dịu dàng trong ánh chiều ưu tư bên cậu. Đó không hẳn là quyết định của cô

"Mình được các bạn trong lớp rủ tham gia. Ý mình là, thật tốt khi mọi người trong lớp cùng tham gia và giúp đỡ lẫn nhau trong cùng một câu lạc bộ, nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Điều đó cũng tốt lắm."

"À đúng rồi, lớp trưởng lớp mình hiện đang là chủ tịch câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo đó."

Edward Glenn, lớp trưởng nam lớp 9A nơi Diana đang học, đồng thời cũng là chủ tịch câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo hiện tại, quán quân bộ môn Kiếm đạo toàn thành phố Ayden năm ngoái, con trai cả của một chính trị gia có tiếng tại Neverille. Cũng không quá lạ khi anh ta là người được bầu làm chủ tịch câu lạc bộ vào năm nay, vì dù sao chủ tịch kỳ trước cũng đã bước vào hai năm nền để chuẩn bị cho đại học rồi mà.

"Vậy, việc học kiếm có khó khăn không? Cho mình mượn thử thanh kiếm của cậu chút nào?"

Vừa hỏi, Kin vừa nhận cây kiếm gỗ được bọc trong chiếc túi vải đeo sau vai Diana. Kiếm dùng để luyện tập thường chỉ các thành viên đã qua một quá trình rèn luyện nhất định mới được phát để bắt đầu tập dùng kiếm. Việc Diana được tặng nó ngay ngày đầu tham gia câu lạc bộ khiến những nghi ngờ của Kin nảy sinh. Có vẻ như, cô ấy đang được ưu tiên rất nhiều ở câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo. Tuy nhiên, cậu nhanh chóng tỏ ra không mấy bận tâm đến chuyện đó, gạt bỏ chút suy nghĩ trong lòng, vì cô ấy là Diana, bạn nữ sinh nổi tiếng nhất trường mà. Cho dù có vào câu lạc bộ nào đi chăng nữa, thì cô ấy cũng sẽ được chú ý và ưu tiên ngay từ những ngày đầu như vậy thôi.

"À! Thanh kiếm này ấy à? Thanh kiếm mà Edward tặng mình khi tham gia câu lạc bộ đó. Nó hơi nặng. Mình sẽ đem về và bắt đầu tập dần ở nhà."

Diana dường như rất vô tư khi kể về những chàng trai trong trường thường hay tặng quà cho mình, và cô ấy chẳng mấy để tâm rằng món quà của họ có giá trị thế nào hay ý nghĩa ra sao nữa, mà chỉ vui vẻ đón nhận chúng như vậy thôi. Tuy nhiên, đây là một thanh kiếm luyện tập rất tốt, với tên in mờ 'Ed' trên chuôi kiếm, nên có thể đoán rằng đây chính là thanh kiếm luyện tập của Edward trước khi tặng nó cho cô. Vậy là cái gã Edward này đã có những bước đầu tiếp cận cô gái của cậu… à không, không phải của cậu, cô nàng hoa khôi của trường Darwin rồi à. Với lại, vì là lớp trưởng và bạn cùng lớp của Diana, việc anh ta có lợi thế như vậy làm Kin không mấy ngạc nhiên. Thậm chí, có khi, đây còn chẳng phải lần đầu mà Diana nhận được quà từ anh ta, cũng như từ rất rất nhiều chàng trai khác nữa. Và rồi, thanh kiếm này có lẽ cũng sẽ bị vứt kho, giống như bao món quà khác mà bọn con trai trong trường thường hay tặng cô ấy trước giờ mà thôi. Còn Edward, với Kin, cũng chỉ là một tên con trai khác đang 'crush' cô nữ sinh dễ thương Diana, không có gì đặc biệt đáng để khiến cậu bận tâm cả.

Diana thì hình như còn chẳng quan tâm tới chuyện những chàng trai khác trong trường đang thích mình ấy chứ. Cô gái xinh xắn chỉ tươi cười hồn nhiên trước những món quà, bông hoa hay tấm thiệp mà cô nhận được từ bọn họ, như một cách lịch sự để cảm ơn lòng tốt của họ mà thôi. Rồi còn vẻ hồn nhiên khi kể về cây kiếm và Edward, cũng như những câu chuyện cô ấy kể về bao chàng trai khác và món quà của họ tặng cô, là đủ để Kin hiểu rằng, trong tâm trí Diana lúc này, không có một thứ gì được coi là tình yêu tuổi học trò mà có thể làm cô chú ý tới cả. Có thể, cô ấy quá ngây thơ để cảm nhận được những điều đó, hoặc cũng có thể, cô ấy đã quá trưởng thành để vướng vào mấy chuyện tình cảm sến súa đậm mùi mật ong hương nước mắm này của bọn học sinh trung học rồi. Có chút buồn, nhưng trái lại cũng là một chút vui, Kin rút thanh kiếm luyện tập ra khỏi bao và đặt nó trên vai cậu.

"Mình thấy nó khá nặng đấy. Cậu nên tìm một thanh kiếm tập luyện nhẹ và phù hợp hơn. Chứ thanh kiếm nặng thế này phù hợp với tụi con trai cơ bắp một chút thôi."

Đưa ra lời khuyên, Kin vung thử thanh kiếm gỗ trong tay mình. Động tác của cậu uyển chuyển và gọn gàng tới mức khiến Diana ngạc nhiên lắm. Nó tạo cảm giác còn mượt mà và nhanh gọn hơn cả những động tác mà Edward đã biểu diễn cho cô xem trong buổi hoạt động câu lạc bộ ngày hôm nay đấy. Dù không quá hoa mĩ, nhưng đường kiếm của Kin có vẻ như rất gọn và chỉn chu, khiến cho cô gái có ấn tượng rằng, có lẽ cậu cũng đã từng tập qua kiếm đạo rồi.

"Kin cũng biết Kiếm đạo sao? Tuyệt quá!"

"Chút ít thôi. Mình chủ yếu chơi game nhiều ấy mà."

Gãi đầu cười gượng gạo, Kin trao trả lại thanh kiếm cho Diana trong bao vải, trước khi cùng cô sải bước trong chuyến dạo chơi nhỏ của riêng hai người sau giờ học. Tiếng nhịp chân đều đặn trên nền đá lạnh cùng tiếng trò chuyện của đôi bạn như đồng điệu, tạo nên một khoảng sống động giữa không gian ảm đạm nơi khuôn viên sư phạm buổi chiều mùa thu vắng vẻ.

"Tuần tới còn buổi tuyển thành viên bổ xung cho các câu lạc bộ nữa nhỉ? Hay là Kin tham gia câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo với mình đi?"

"À thôi. Mình không thích lắm. Với lại, mình nói rồi mà. Sau giờ học mình cũng có nhiều việc riêng phải làm, luyện tập rồi nghiên cứu mấy thứ nữa…"

Một chút tiếc nuối, Diana tỏ ra thất vọng, thoáng một nụ cười mỉm vu vơ mơ mộng mà cô thủ thỉ

"Thế thì tiếc quá! Nếu mọi người mà biết Kin cũng dùng được kiếm, chắc họ sẽ ấn tượng lắm đấy."

"Haha! Không có đâu! Mình chỉ biết sơ qua thôi. Nhưng nếu có gì khó khăn ở câu lạc bộ, cậu có thể nói với mình. Có lẽ mình sẽ giúp được chút ít."

"Ừm! Cảm ơn Kin nhé."

Nét hồn nhiên khi khẽ gật đầu cảm ơn, Diana nhí nhảnh, sánh bước cùng Kin trên con đường mòn lát đá nơi sân trường trải ánh chiều ấm áp. Họ lại tiếp tục những cuộc trò chuyện dài đằng đẵng, tưởng như vô định về những chủ đề ngẫu nhiên mà cả hai nghĩ ra, vô tình nhích lại gần sát bên nhau theo nhịp chân chậm rãi, mà không nhận ra rằng, phía sau đang có rất nhiều ánh mắt dõi theo họ.

Hôm nay là ngày các câu lạc bộ bắt đầu hoạt động trở lại, vậy nên sẽ có rất nhiều người ở lại trường sau khi tan học để hoàn thành nốt những công việc còn dang dở trong ngày. Và vì thế, rất nhiều người đã chứng kiến, khung cảnh Diana bước đi bên Kin, lang thang trong ánh nắng chiều tương tư của buổi tan trường vắng vẻ, nụ cười hồn nhiên, vui tươi mà xen chút thẹn thùng dễ thương của cô ấy, hòa nhịp cùng nét vô tư, tinh nghịch và chút xấu hổ của cậu con trai, tạo nên một bức tranh hoàng hôn dịu dàng mà lãng mạn, bao trùm sự ngọt ngào lên khắp bầu không gian ấm áp êm đềm. Và kể từ khoảnh khắc đó, rất nhiều người đã hiểu ra rằng, trong suốt một tháng qua, vì sao cô ấy lại khép kín và tỏ ra hờ hững với tình cảm của những chàng trai theo đuổi mình đến vậy. Không một ai có thể tiếp cận được cô ấy, không một ai có thể gây ấn tượng hay chiếm được tình cảm của cô, cũng chẳng một ai có thể khiến cô rung động dù. Điều đó không phải vì Diana quá ngây thơ để hiểu được cảm xúc của họ, hay quá trưởng thành để làm ngơ trước kiểu tình cảm thời trung học hồn nhiên mơ mộng như thế. Mà là bởi vì, ngay từ đầu, Diana đã có một lựa chọn của riêng mình, một người con trai khiến cô ấy xao động, cũng là một người rất đặc biệt đối với cô ấy, ở ngay gần bên nhau dưới cùng một mái trường trung học này.

Nhiều chàng trai hẳn đã từ bỏ cuộc chơi khi bài báo về 'Mối tình thời trung học của Nàng Công chúa hoa cúc Diana được tiết lộ' được đăng lên bởi câu lạc bộ báo trí ngay trong buổi chiều hôm đó. Số khác sẽ không chấp nhận thất bại và vẫn cứng đầu theo đuổi cô ấy tới cùng. Nhưng, dù sao thì, bài báo cùng câu chuyện của Diana chắc chắn sẽ trở thành chủ đề bàn tán sôi nổi nhất của đám học sinh trường trung học Darwin suốt những tháng đầu của năm học mới. Trong khi ấy, lúc người ta vẫn còn đang bận rộn bàn tán về cô và cậu, thì bản thân người con gái hồn nhiên dễ thương ấy đã tìm được một nơi mà trái tim mình thuộc về.

"Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ gặp lại chứ?"

Khoảnh khắc chia ly của hai người sau cùng cũng đã đến, khi Diana bước lên chiếc xe limo đen sang trọng, quay lại nhìn Kin với vẻ luyến tiếc về quãng thời gian mà hai người vừa cùng nhau dành trọn. Còn Kin, cậu thiếu niên chỉ biết nở nụ cười tươi tắn như đồng điệu, gật đầu đầy vấn vương, đáp lại với chút ưu tu trong giọng nói vui vẻ của mình.

"Tất nhiên rồi. Ngày mai, và có thể là cả những ngày sau đó nữa."

Điều đó làm Diana chợt mỉm cười hạnh phúc, nét duyên dáng trong nụ cười ấy của cô như một sự đồng ý.

"Mình cũng hi vọng như vậy. Hẹn gặp lại nhé, Kin…"

"Hẹn gặp lại, Diana…"

Cả hai chia tay nhau, một lần nữa, nhưng với niềm vui trong lòng, khi biết rằng họ sẽ còn gặp lại nhau nhiều hơn, dành thời gian bên nhau sau giờ học ở trường, giống như một lời hứa hẹn. Đó là khởi điểm của một mối tình thời trung học đầy thú vị của Kin và Diana, đồng thời, cũng là điểm đánh dấu đầu tiên, quãng thời gian đáng nhớ nhất, trong suốt chặng đường trưởng thành của cậu thiếu niên về sau này.

**5.6.**

Mưa, cơn mưa mùa thu lạnh ướt. Bầu trời âm u những gam màu trầm đục, gió lặng cùng cơn mưa rả rích bên ngoài thật biết cách khiến tâm trạng của người ta trùng xuống mà. Ngồi tựa mình bên khung cửa sổ lớp học, lặng nhìn cơn mưa ngoài trời kia mà Diana tương tư, ánh mắt mong mỏi ngắm nghía chú búp bê cầu nắng treo trên khung cửa như chờ đợi. Dự báo thời tiết nói rằng cơn mưa sẽ kéo dài cả ngày hôm nay đấy. Nhưng, Diana vẫn hi vọng rằng, chú búp bê cầu nắng của mình sẽ giúp cơn mưa kịp tạnh, để cậu có thể đứng đợi cô tới mà không bị mưa ướt, và rồi hai người sẽ gặp lại được nhau.

"Sao ủ rũ thế? Lại tương tư tới 'chàng' à?"

Chút nhí nhảnh, người bạn học cùng lớp Celine ngồi bàn bên cạnh quay sang Diana hỏi nhỏ, tranh thủ chút ồn ào của giờ nghỉ trưa sau ca học buổi sáng ở lớp để bàn bạc… 'vấn đề nhạy cảm' với bạn mình.

"Ừm… Hôm nay mưa to quá, không biết cậu ấy có ở lại đợi tớ như mọi ngày không nữa..."

Diana thật lòng thừa nhận mà không một chút giấu diếm hay xấu hổ khi nhắc đến cậu ấy như vậy. Nét lo âu chân thành nơi người con gái dịu dàng khiến Celine chợt tủm tỉm cười, gật gù như đã hiểu chuyện.

"Ra là vậy…"

Cảm giác bồi hồi dâng lên trong lòng, Diana bối rối, quấn lọn tóc vàng óng của mình quanh những đầu ngón tay mảnh mai mà vu vơ lo lắng. Chú búp bê cầu nắng cô vẫn treo trên khung cửa sổ, nhưng cơn mưa ngoài trời vẫn đều đều rả rích, phủ xuống sân trường giờ nghỉ trưa hôm nay cũng đã vắng bóng người qua lại. Mưa lạnh và ướt, mọi người hầu hết ở trong lớp hoặc loanh quanh dưới những dãy hành lang, tụ tập với nhau dưới mái hiên của sảnh trước mà ồn ào những tiếng trò chuyện. Cơn mưa lạnh khiến họ như bị kẹt lại trong những khoảnh không gian nhỏ bé hơn, nhưng cũng vì thế mà lại mang một cảm giác gần gũi, khi đứng cùng nhau ở một nơi chật chội, trò chuyện một chút, ăn nhẹ bữa trưa và san sẻ hơi ấm cùng sự ẩm ướt của cơn mưa lạnh ngoài trời.

"Sao ủ rột thế?"

Hỏi thằng bạn thân Kin của mình đang đứng tựa bên khung cửa sổ hành lang, nhìn ra mái hiên bên ngoài là bầu trời mưa âm u, Matt như trêu ghẹo.

"Lại nhớ nhung 'nàng' ấy à?"

Hai đứa bạn đang ăn trưa cùng nhau bên ngoài hành lang trước cửa phòng học của họ, tranh thủ chút giờ nghỉ trưa mà tiếp năng lượng, tiện ra ngoài ngắm mưa luôn. Cơn mưa cuối thu rả rích, có lẽ sẽ là cơn mưa cuối cùng của mùa thu trước khi trời bắt đầu chuyển đông. Nhưng mà, lạc đề như vậy vẫn không thể tránh khỏi mấy đứa bạn phiền phức của mình đâu, Kin.

"Chắc đang không biết hôm nay cô ấy có tới gặp mình như thường ngày không chứ gì?"

Mei trầm ngâm vạch trần suy nghĩ của Kin, làm cậu chợt thở dài mà cúi đầu thừa nhận, tỏ ra thật bối rối mỗi khi nhắc đến cô ấy trước mặt các bạn mình. Bạn bè với nhau, nhưng nhiều lúc nói đến chuyện tình cảm của cậu mà lại cảm thấy xấu hổ lắm. Mei vẫn luôn quan tâm tới cậu, dù có hơi lạnh nhạt một chút, nhưng lời động viên chân thành của cô ấy thật dễ chịu, làm cậu lớp trưởng như ấm áp trong lòng.

"Nếu là Diana, thì chắc cô ấy sẽ tới thôi. Dù sao cô ấy cũng đã đứng đợi cậu suốt một tháng trời rồi mà, một vài cơn mưa thế này đâu có là gì…"

Chú búp bê cầu nắng, Monika treo lên trước khung cửa sổ của lớp học. Cô ấy không thích trời mưa, mọi người ai cũng vậy cả. Mưa làm họ không được ra ngoài, bị kẹt trong phòng lớp học, phải đóng cửa sổ để nước mưa không hắt vào trong, cảm giác cũng hơi bí bách và chật hẹp một chút. Nhưng, sự ấm áp lại như rõ rệt hơn khi họ ngồi cùng nhau như vậy, nơi gian phòng học nhỏ bật sáng đèn, bên ngoài khung cửa sổ kính là cơn mưa âm u lạnh ướt, bầu trời tối tăm bao phủ không gian một cảm giác trĩu nặng cùng những hạt mưa.

"Mưa kiểu này chắc đến mai vẫn chưa tạnh được ấy chứ?"

Celine nhìn cơn mưa bên ngoài cửa sổ kính mà chống hông, thở dài thườn thượt tự nhủ một các chán nản. Diana vẫn trầm ngâm, ngước nhìn bầu trời mưa rơi mà đôi mắt thiên thanh ưu tư những mong mỏi. Có lẽ, hôm nay họ sẽ không gặp được nhau rồi…

"Mấy bạn nữ đi ăn trưa không?"

Edward, cậu lớp trưởng lớp 9A đi ngang qua chỗ hai người, tiện rủ họ xuống nhà ăn của trường với nhóm bạn của câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo.

"Không… tụi này đang bàn chút truyện."

Diana vẫn im lặng, nên Celine phải trả lời thay, từ chối Edward, làm cậu ta có vẻ thất vọng ra mặt.

"Vậy sao? Có cần mua giúp gì không?"

"Khỏi cần đâu. Tụi mình sẽ xuống ăn trưa sau."

Dù đã khá trễ nếu so với giờ nghỉ trưa thường ngày, nhưng Celine và Diana vẫn chưa có cảm giác muốn ăn một thứ gì đó vào bụng. Edward tỏ ra quan tâm tới hai cô gái, hay đúng hơn là Diana khá nhiều, khi nán lại rủ họ đi ăn trưa cùng mấy đứa bạn của cậu, nhưng xem ra họ không muốn đi ăn cùng rồi.

"Vậy à? Tranh thủ đi nhé. Mưa bão thế này, chưa biết chừng chiều nay còn được nghỉ học đấy."

"Ừm, biết rồi."

"Diana nữa. Giữ sức khỏe, ăn uống điều độ một chút để còn tập luyện…"

"Rồi rồi. Khỏi cần nhắc. Đi ăn trưa thì đi đi."

Gật đầu đáp lại lời nhắc nhở của cậu lớp trưởng, Celine như đang muốn đẩy cậu ta đi càng sớm càng tốt, không để Diana phải cảm thấy phiền phức những lúc tâm trạng đang bị cơn mưa kéo xuống như vậy. Hơi cụt hứng, Edward cũng gật gù, bỏ hai cô gái ở lại lớp học một mình, trước khi cùng các bạn bên câu lạc bộ xuống nhà ăn của trường ăn trưa.

"Đúng là cái tên phiền phức…"

Chỉ còn lại hai người bạn trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ, ánh đèn chiếu sáng không gian bí bách chật hẹp, chút yên tĩnh thật đối lập với bầu trời mưa rơi âm u ngoài kia. Cảm giác cô đơn cũng vì thế mà dâng lên, khi họ ngồi cùng nhau bên khung cửa sổ, ngắm cơn mưa đang dần nặng hạt mà thì thầm tâm sự.

"Sao cậu không thẳng thắn từ chối cái đám con trai rắc rối bám đuổi mình ấy đi? Cứ để chúng nó làm phiền hoài vậy?"

Câu hỏi của người bạn học làm Diana thoáng mím môi lo âu, trầm tư đáp lại.

"Mình cũng muốn lắm, nhưng nếu làm vậy thì họ sẽ quay sang gây hấn với cậu ấy. Chỉ là… cậu ấy ít tuổi hơn, nếu bị đàn anh bắt nạt thì… vậy nên tốt nhất cứ để họ như vậy thôi."

Đã gần một tháng trôi qua kể từ buổi hẹn đầu tiên ấy giữa cô và cậu. Mỗi ngày, Kin và Diana vẫn thường hẹn gặp nhau sau giờ học ở trường, đứng đợi nhau để cùng ra về, đi bên nhau mà trò chuyện hay trêu đùa với nhau vui vẻ. Nhưng mọi chuyện vẫn chỉ có vậy, chỉ dừng lại ở những lời đồn đoán, rằng có lẽ hai người họ đang hẹn hò. Mối quan hệ của họ vẫn chưa rõ ràng, với cô ấy và với cậu, nên những chàng trai đang 'crush' Diana vẫn có cơ sở để tin rằng, hai người họ chỉ là bạn học quen biết đơn thuần mà thôi. Kin cũng ít hơn Diana hai tuổi, cậu học lớp D còn cô ấy học lớp A, nên việc một mối tình nảy nở giữa hai người là điều khó xảy ra lắm. Vì thế, đám con trai không có lý do gì để gây hấn với cậu em khóa dưới ấy, khi mà Diana vẫn chưa xác nhận tình cảm của mình…

"Cậu và cậu ta vẫn chưa rõ ràng về chuyện tình cảm lắm nhỉ?"

Suy tư, Celine chợt hỏi, khi biết rằng có lẽ cô bạn của mình cũng không chắc chắn, rốt cuộc cảm xúc mà hai người họ dành cho nhau là gì. Nhưng Diana chợt tủm tỉm cười, ngước nhìn người bạn của mình mà thành thật.

"Thực ra mình…"

Cơn mưa của những tương tư, mang theo thật nhiều nhung nhớ.

"Rốt cuộc chuyện của cậu và Diana là sao vậy?"

Câu hỏi của Matt khiến Kin tỏ ra lúng túng. Phòng lớp học ồn ào, tiếng trò chuyện rôm rả cùng ánh sáng đèn neon như át đi chút âm u của cơn mưa nặng hạt. Ca học buổi chiều đã bắt đầu được mười lăm phút rồi mà vẫn chưa thấy giáo viên tới lớp. Kin ngồi với Matt và Monika ở cuối dãy bàn, đang nói chuyện về Diana, khi những bức ảnh của cậu lớp trưởng và cô ấy gặp nhau sau giờ học ở trường mỗi ngày đều được câu lạc bộ báo chí chụp lại, và giờ đây đã thành chuyên mục thường nhật của tạp chí trường mất rồi.

"Mình không chắc nữa…"

Kin tỏ ra thiếu chắc chắn, điều ấy thật hiếm hoi, khi ngửa đầu lên vầ suy nghĩ về cậu và cô ấy. Cảm xúc của con người là thứ mà trí thông minh cùng khoa học của cậu không tài nào giải đáp được. Nên đôi khi, cậu lại trở thành một tên ngốc mỗi khi nói đến chuyện tình cảm của mình với Diana.

"Hai người vẫn gặp nhau sau giờ học mỗi ngày mà? Sao cậu lại không chắc chứ?"

Monika vẫn tò mò, khi cô thư ký tin rằng Kin và Diana chỉ là bạn bè qua lại ở trường mà thôi. Cô ấy cũng có lý, vì, cậu lớp trưởng của cô khô khan lắm, việc nói chuyện với những người bạn khác giới, đối với Kin, đã đủ khó rồi, chứ đừng nói đến việc chiếm được sự chú ý, hay xa hơn là cảm tình của họ.

"Thì… tụi mình chỉ gặp nhau sau giờ học rồi nói chuyện và đi với nhau một đoạn thôi mà. Mọi người cứ thổi phồng nó lên thành mấy câu chuyện tình yêu trung học gì đó ấy chứ?"

Phủ nhận, Kin gãi gãi mái đầu rối bù của mình lúng túng. Cậu cũng nghĩ vậy đấy, hai người chỉ mới gặp lại nhau, nói chuyện với nhau được một thời gian, đứng đợi nhau sau giờ học ở trường, nên vẫn chưa có gì rõ ràng hay chính thức cả. Tất cả chỉ là những lời đồn đoán của mọi người xung quanh, và điều đó thật rắc rối đối với cậu. Ý cậu là, làm gì có chuyện một tên con trai kém hai tuổi, ăn nói thì khô khan mà cũng chẳng có gì nổi trội, lại chiếm được cảm tình của cô nữ sinh xinh xắn nhất trường chứ nhỉ?

"Vậy…"

Mei bỗng chen ngang vào câu chuyện, một chút quan tâm khi vu vơ hỏi cậu.

"…khi ở bên cô ấy, cậu cảm thấy thế nào?"

Một câu hỏi kì cục, Kin chợt nghĩ. Thật thà, cậu trả lời Mei một cách chính xác nhất, kể về cảm xúc của mình khi ở bên Diana. Nghe câu trả lời của cậu không xót một từ nào mà hai cô bạn cùng lớp nhìn nhau rồi tủm tỉm cười như đã hiểu. Còn Matt thì tọc mạch, trêu ghẹo Kin về mấy thứ cậu vừa kể, làm cậu lớp trưởng xấu hổ, gục đầu xuống bàn làm ra vẻ khổ sở lắm không bằng vậy. Ngước nhìn cơ mưa ngoài trời, cô lớp trưởng như trầm ngâm, cầu cho cơn mưa ngớt đi một chút, để hai người họ có thể gặp lại nhau.

'Trường Darwin thông báo: Do tình hình thời tiết diễn biến xấu, ca học buổi chiều của các lớp sẽ được hoãn lại. Học sinh chú ý ra về sớm hoặc gọi người nhà đến đón, đảm bảo an toàn cho bản thân khi ra về…'

"Mưa bão luôn rồi."

Đứng cùng Diana bên ngoài hành lang trước cửa lớp học, ngước nhìn cơn mưa ngoài trời đang dần trở nên nặng nề, Celine tỏ ra lo lắng khi dù chỉ mới nửa chiều mà trời đã tối như vậy. Đèn pha xung quanh sân trường đã được bật lên hết mức, nhưng cũng không đủ để làm không gian bên ngoài kia bớt tối tăm hơn được. Tiếng ồn ào nơi những dãy hành lang, khi mọi người ai nấy đều vội vã, chuẩn bị ra áo mưa hay ô để ra về thật sớm. Một vài phòng học đã tối đèn, không gian xung quanh sân trường nhập nhòe những khoảng trắng đen sáng tối, ánh đèn pha vàng vọt chiếu xuống cơn mưa tầm tã, bóng dáng đám học sinh vội vã trở về nhà trong cơn mưa, nhộn nhịp dưới tiền sảnh rộng lớn của trường.

"Cậu vẫn sẽ đi gặp cậu ấy sao?"

Cơn mưa nặng hạt khiến Celine tỏ ra lo lắng, quay sang hỏi Diana.

"Ừm…"

Nét lo âu trên gương mặt dịu hiền, Diana cầm chiếc ô của mình, ngước nhìn xuống sân trường trong làn mưa tầm tã mà mong mỏi, hướng ánh mắt về phía bóng tán cây anh đào cổ thụ đang lạc lõng giữa cơn mưa nặng hạt. Ánh đèn vàng khiến bóng tối lại thêm rõ rệt, giữa những nhóm học sinh ra về vội vã, thật khó để thấy được liệu có ai đang đứng dưới tán cây cổ thụ, chờ đợi cô ấy tới trong cơn mưa…

"Vẫn đi gặp Diana à?"

Matt, cậu bạn thân vô tư, hôm nay cũng tỏ ra lo lắng, quan tâm tới thằng bạn của mình, khi thấy Kin không mang ô đang đứng trước sảnh, hướng ánh mắt về phía cơn mưa nặng hạt ngoài trời mà lo lắng. Mei và Monika đã ra về trước, nhưng chủ yếu là vì Kin bắt họ phải về sớm, dù sao hai đứa con gái ở lại trường muộn sau giờ học, khi thời tiết đang chuyển biến xấu như vậy cũng là không nên. Còn cậu có lẽ cũng nên về sớm, trước khi trời chuyển mưa bão nặng và cậu thì không mang ô hay áo mưa thế này…

"Ừm…"

…Nhưng nghĩ đến việc Diana sẽ đứng đợi mình trong cơn mưa tầm tã, mà bản thân lại bỏ về như vậy, cậu thực lòng không an tâm chút nào cả. Kể cả khi cậu biện luận rằng, có lẽ Diana cũng thấy mưa to quá nên đã không tới, cậu có thể thoải mái ra về mà không lo bỏ lại cô ấy đứng đợi một mình dưới làn mưa lạnh, thì cảm giác bất an vẫn níu kéo cậu ở lại tới cùng. Thà đứng đợi cô ấy tới muộn một chút để chắc chắn rằng cô ấy đã không phải đứng đợi mình, còn hơn là bỏ về mà không biết được liệu Diana có tới hay không. Dù sao thì, cậu cũng đâu có ô hay áo mưa, đằng nào cũng bị mưa ướt hết cả, đứng đợi cô ấy một chút trước khi ra về thì cũng đâu có sao chứ.

"Thế à? Có muốn mượn ô của tớ không?"

Matt đề nghị, nhưng cậu ấy cũng chỉ có một chiếc ô, thời tiết này cũng không thể ở lại đợi cùng Kin được. Đoạn đường gần nhà Matt ở gần bờ biển, giờ này chắc nước ngập tới bắp chân rồi, cậu bắt buộc phải về sớm, nên để lại ô cho Kin che trong lúc đứng đợi Diana sẽ hơn

"Thôi. Cầm ô về sớm đi!"

"Cậu đứng đợi cô ấy mà không cần ô à?"

"Đằng nào cậu với tớ cũng sẽ có một đứa bị ướt rồi. Nên giữ chiếc ô cho cậu đi."

Hai người bạn thân nhìn về phía cơn mưa tầm tã ngoài trời, những khoảng âm u lạnh buốt, chỉ có ánh đèn pha vàng vọt chiếu xuống sân trường vắng vẻ. Một chiếc ô, Matt đành mở nó ra che lên đầu mình.

"Thực lòng, mình nghĩ cậu và Diana không chỉ là bạn bè đơn thuần đâu."

Một lời động viên cùng điệu cười vô lo quen thuộc, Matt quay lại với Kin.

"Chúc may mắn nhé…"

Cậu ấy rời đi, để lại người bạn một mình chờ đợi. Kin cũng có chút phân vân, khi che chiếc cặp da của mình lên đầu, đứng bên mép hiên, bên ngoài trời là cơn mưa nặng hạt. Gốc cây anh đào cổ thụ ở phía bên kia làn mưa, bóng âm u dưới ánh đèn vàng vọt. Cậu sẽ đợi cô ở đó, một nét quyết tâm nhưng hồn nhiên đến kì cục, Kin chỉ vừa định rời đi thì…

"Này…"

Một tán ô rộng che lên như gạt đi làn mưa lạnh ướt, cô ấy xuất hiện sát bên cậu, cử chỉ ân cần khi che ô cho cậu dưới cơn mưa của mùa thu nặng hạt. Khung cảnh xung quanh vắng vẻ, khi mọi người gần như đã về hết, chỉ còn lại lác đác một vài, và hai người họ đứng bên nhau nơi tiền sảnh tĩnh mịch, một thoáng ngạc nhiên mà như đồng điệu biết bao.

Một nụ cười mỉm duyên dáng, đáp lại cùng nét tinh nghịch ngây ngô, cả hai không nói gì với nhau, mà chỉ lặng lẽ, cùng nhau che chung một chiếc ô và bước đi về phía làn mưa lạnh ướt, nhích lại gần sát bên nhau san sẻ chút hơi ấm dịu dàng thân thương, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay nhau mà như tạo nên một không gian nhỏ bé êm đềm dưới tán ô gần gũi giữa cơn mưa nặng hạt...

**6.**

Thời gian lặng lẽ trôi. Thu qua và đông tới, mang theo tuyết lạnh cùng một kỳ nghỉ dài đầy ý nghĩa đang chờ đợi phía trước. Cứ như vậy, hai người họ bên nhau, thật gần gũi, lặng lẽ nhưng ấm áp, dành cho nhau những kỷ niệm nhỏ bé, những niềm vui, nỗi buồn, sự chờ đợi, hồi hộp, một chút bối rối, một chút ngọt dịu, một chút sẻ chia… Cả hai đã có một quãng thời gian hạnh phúc, một học kỳ đầu tiên trọn vẹn cùng nhau tại Darwin, với vô vàn những kỷ niệm thật dịu dàng đáng nhớ, vui cũng có, buồn cũng có mà buồn cười thì lại càng nhiều. Và, mùa thu năm ấy hẳn là một mùa thu ấm áp, mang theo những kỷ niệm ngọt ngào đầu đời của đôi bạn, như những cánh hoa hồng phai mềm mại rơi trên trang sách trắng, chan chứa dư vị nhẹ nhàng về một câu chuyện tình tuổi học trò đầy ngây thơ và lãng mạn giữa Kin và Diana. Như, lần đầu hai người thực sự chạm vào nhau, dù chỉ là một cái chạm nhẹ vô tình mang theo hơi ấm của da thịt, lần đầu hai người nắm tay nhau và cùng nhau bước đi thật chậm, chia sẻ với nhau chút hơi ấm dưới tán ô che mưa trong cơn mưa bất chợt, trú mưa bên mái hiên trên con phố vắng trong một buổi chiều cuối tuần ảm đạm, đèo nhau đi phiêu lưu khắp nơi trên chiếc xe đạp cũ kỹ, hay dạo chơi trên những bãi biển cát trắng của vịnh Siren trong một ngày thu nắng đẹp trời,...

Dù luôn bận rộn theo những cách riêng của mình, cũng như những cách trở về mặt gia thế, nhưng Kin và Diana vẫn luôn tìm được nhau giữa cuộc sống tấp nập nơi thành phố Ayden phồn hoa ấy. Những buổi hẹn sau giờ học ở trường, những khoảng nghỉ giữa tiết, nghỉ trưa, trong phòng ăn, thư viện trường, hay dưới những rặng cây nơi sân trường sau vắng vẻ,… hay đôi khi là những buổi đi chơi cuối tuần, chu du khắp thành phố Ayden nhộn nhịp, cậu đèo cô trên chiếc xe đạp nhỏ, cô ôm chặt lấy cậu từ phía sau, cùng nhau dành trọn quãng thời gian ấy, thật hạnh phúc biết bao. Dần dần, họ trở thành một phần không thể thiếu trong cuộc sống thường ngày của người kia, đến nỗi, đôi khi, chỉ một khoảnh khắc gần sát bên nhau mà bỗng như bồi hồi xao xuyến, chỉ một kỷ niệm cùng nhau mà vấn vương những vui buồn khó xử, chỉ vài phút mất liên lạc với nhau mà cảm giác nhớ nhung như dài cả thiên niên.

Thời gian êm đềm trôi đi, Kin và Diana bên nhau hạnh phúc. Chẳng mấy chốc, kỳ nghỉ đông của trường trung học Darwin đã tới. Dù chỉ kéo dài hai tuần, nhưng trong quảng thời gian đó sẽ là Giáng Sinh, Năm mới và rất nhiều sự kiện thú vị khác diễn ra khắp Neverille nữa. Vì vậy, sẽ rất tuyệt nếu được dành quãng thời gian quý báu ấy bên cạnh bạn bè, gia đình và những người mình yêu thương.

"Tớ sắp tới nơi rồi. Chờ chút nhé."

Tin nhắn của Diana hiện trên màn hình điện thoại của Kin làm cậu mỉm cười vu vơ, có chút hồi hộp khó tả trên gương mặt. Hôm nay đã là ngày thứ ba của kỳ nghỉ đông rồi, còn Kin thì đang đứng đợi một mình trước nhà ga trung tâm thành phố Ayden. Thật chẳng dễ để tập hợp được mọi người lại với nhau để tổ chức đi chơi thế này, nhưng cũng thật may, nhóm của Kin có vẻ như sẽ có mặt đầy đủ cả. Matt, Seele, Mei, Monika, và hơn cả, Diana cũng đi cùng nữa. Cô nàng tiểu thư quyền quý đã xin phép gia đình để được đi du lịch cùng nhóm bạn của cậu rồi.

Diana cũng đã làm quen được với những người bạn khác trong nhóm của Kin. Có thêm các bạn nữ khác, hay đúng hơn là những em gái khóa dưới, trong chuyến dã ngoại dài ngày lần này làm cô ấy cũng thoải mái hơn hẳn khi đi cùng cậu, mà gia đình cũng an tâm hơn khi để con gái họ ra ngoài mà không có người giám hộ đi kèm. Seele rất quý Diana, coi chị như thần tượng để noi theo, trong khi Monika thì lại thân thiết hơn cả, vì quả thực họ cũng có rất nhiều điểm chung, mà lại hợp tính nhau như nước tương với sushi nữa. Chỉ duy nhất Mei là không tỏ ra thoải mái với Diana, khi mà dường như cô ấy không dễ để làm quen với một chị khóa trên và coi đó như bạn của mình được. Nhưng sau cùng, chính cô ấy lại là người đầu tiên gợi ý việc rủ Diana đi cùng trong chuyến dã ngoại của đám bạn, nên Kin cũng không muốn lo lắng về hai người họ thêm nữa. Cậu tin tưởng Mei đang cố gắng kết thân với Diana hơn, nên đã ủng hộ đề nghị của cô lớp trưởng trầm tính nhiệt tình.

Đã gần đến giờ hẹn rồi, chắc mọi người sẽ đến sớm thôi, Kin tự nhủ, vẫn say sưa nhắn tin với Diana trên điện thoại, cô ấy cũng đang trên đường tới đây dù hơi trễ.

"Lại tắc đường nữa~ Hi vọng tớ không đến muộn."

Tin nhắn của cô kèm theo biểu tượng mặt buồn đáng yêu làm Kin gãi đầu cười khoái chí. Cậu cũng nhanh chóng đáp lại bằng tin nhắn với cô

"Đừng lo. Sẽ kịp thôi. Tắc đường ở Ayden không lâu như ở nơi khác đâu."

Biểu tượng đeo kính râm cool ngầu cùng dấu 'ok' vui tính quen thuộc của Kin được gửi lại cùng tin nhắn tới cô, và cũng chỉ mất một hồi, Diana đã hồi đáp lại rất nhanh, mang theo nét tinh nghịch của cô trong biểu tượng cảm xúc làm điệu ngộ nghĩnh

"Hay là tớ bỏ xuống chạy bộ nhỉ?"

"Thôi! Ngồi yên đi tiểu thư! Chạy bộ xong lại lạc đường như lần trước thì khổ đấy."

"À ừ nhỉ? Tớ quên mất."

Biểu tượng lè lưỡi xấu hổ của cô ấy làm Kin cứ tủm tỉm cười, nhắn tin trả lời trong háo hức kèm biểu tượng cảm xúc nháy mắt tinh nghịch, mà cậu cũng vô thức nháy mắt theo.

"Nhưng mà tớ cũng rất giỏi tìm trẻ lạc đấy nhé."

Tin nhắn trò chuyện giữa hai người, cùng những biểu tượng cảm xúc ngộ nghĩnh và đáng yêu họ gửi cho nhau. Kin luôn làm vẻ tinh nghịch, còn Diana thì lúc nào cũng là những biểu cảm đáng yêu gửi kèm trong những tin nhắn. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy những biểu tượng cảm xúc ấy, cậu thiếu niên luôn cảm thấy bồi hồi, đôi khi là chút vị ngọt trong miệng cùng cảm giác rộn ràng trong lồng ngực. Nhưng dần dần, cậu cũng quen với những điều kỳ lạ ấy, rồi trở nên thích thú với nó, như một nét đặc trưng thú vị của câu chuyện tình cảm giữa hai người.

"Chào anh Kin! Anh lại tới sớm rồi!"

Vừa rồi là giọng nói nhí nhảnh của Seele. Cô nhóc xinh xắn đã xuất hiện trong bộ đồ du lịch gọn gàng cùng với ông ai trai hơn ba tuổi, kiêm thằng bạn nối khố của Kin, Matt. Hai anh em mới tới là đã nhặng cả lên, xem ra háo hức với chuyến dã ngoại này lắm. Thực ra, năm nào họ cũng đi chơi một vài lần cùng nhau, nhưng lần này lại còn rủ được cả nhóm con gái đi cùng nữa. Seele và Matt thì rất yêu quý và đồng ý nhiệt tình chuyện Diana đi cùng. Nhất là Seele, con nhóc coi cô gái tóc vàng như Idol của lòng mình luôn rồi. Vì vậy, hai anh em hẳn đã rất mong chờ chuyến đi này, đến mức mà hình như đêm qua Seele quên mất cả ngủ vì háo hức kìa.

"Yo! Tới sớm thế?"

"Lúc nào chả vậy! Mei và Monika đâu rồi?"

"Đi mua ít đồ ăn vặt ấy mà."

Chào hỏi và tán gẫu, hai thằng bạn thân đứng chờ mọi người tại sân ga trung tâm cùng cô em gái láu cá. Cũng chỉ mất một lúc thôi, Mei và Monika có mặt tại điểm hẹn của nhóm bạn.

"Chào Matt! Chào Kin! Seele đáng yêu nữa!"

"Yo! Buổi sáng tốt lành!"

Hai cô gái vui vẻ chào hỏi hai thằng bạn cùng lớp đang đứng chờ, trong khi tay xách nách mang một đống túi ni lông đầy ắp đồ ăn vặt tới nơi hẹn. Chẳng bù cho hai thanh niên đi tay không tới đây, người chẳng có gì ngoài cái ba lô đeo đựng mấy bộ quần áo để thay dần.

"Mọi người có mặt gần đủ rồi nhỉ?"

Đặt đống đồ ăn vặt xuống bên chân cầu thang chỗ mọi người đang chờ nhau, Monika tươi tỉnh hỏi. Thiếu ai thì hẳn cô cũng đoán được rồi, Diana vẫn chưa tới. Mei có chút lo lắng khi nhận ra sự vắng mặt của cô công chúa hoa cúc ở điểm hẹn. Nhưng như thấu hiểu tình hình, cô gái lẩm bẩm, gật gù như xác nhận với mọi người.

"Chắc lại tắc đường rồi. Mấy ngày nghỉ này hay tắc đường lắm."

"Chắc vậy. Nãy tụi mình đi đến đây cũng bị tắc một quãng mà."

Cả nhóm chia nhau chút đồ ăn vặt, tổ chức 'tiệc liên hoan' sớm, tiện thể đứng đợi Diana luôn. Nhưng, họ cũng chẳng mất nhiều thời gian chờ đợi, chiếc limo đen sang trọng của gia đình cô ấy cuối cùng cũng đã xuất hiện ở phía cuối con đường dẫn vào nhà ga trung tâm thành phố. Chiếc xe riêng của gia đình Diana thường chở cô tới trường mỗi ngày, hôm nay kẹt cứng ở ngã tư đường, giữa dòng xe cộ tắc nghẽn của khu phố lớn phía trước nhà ga.

Chẳng đợi xe chở tới nơi, từ phía tít đằng xa, mọi người đã thấy cô gái tóc vàng bỏ ra khỏi xe và chạy bộ tới điểm hẹn của nhóm. Mái tóc vàng óng thướt tha tung bay theo nhịp bước chân vội vã, nổi trội giữa đám đông nhốn nháo trước nhà ga trung tâm tấp nập. Diana dường như đang cố chen qua đám đông để tới điểm hẹn kịp giờ, nhưng dáng hình nữ sinh nhỏ bé yếu đuối khiến cô như bị nuốt chửng vào dòng người đông nghịt, càng cố chen lên phía trước lại càng bị đẩy về phía sau, để rồi còn suýt nữa bị đẩy ngã xuống đường nữa chứ. Nhưng cũng may, anh 'hướng đạo sinh' chuyên tìm trẻ lạc đã kịp chạy xuống, đỡ lấy cô ấy từ tận cửa nhà ga một cách chu đáo, dắt tay cô kéo đi, băng qua dòng người tấp nập trước sân ga để tới được chỗ các bạn đang chờ.

"Xin… xin lỗi! Mình tới muộn quá."

Tới nơi, Diana tỏ ra bối rối quá, cúi đầu chân thành mà xin lỗi mọi người vì đã khiến họ phải đợi mình lâu như vậy. Nhưng, Mei với Monika cũng vội đỡ cô ấy lên, đồng cảm với chút chậm trễ ấy, lo lắng vì thấy nàng tiểu thư này vừa bỏ xe chạy bộ tới đây từ tít xa, chen chúc qua đám đông ồn ào dưới kia, vì con đường trước nhà ga cũng đang ùn tắc đến phát ngạt rồi. Nếu là hai người họ, chắc chẳng ai có gan mà chen qua cái biển người ở trước cửa nhà ga lúc này đâu. Họ đều là con gái cả mà, đâu nhanh nhẹn và khỏe như tụi con trai được chứ.

"Cảm ơn mọi người đã đợi mình nhé!"

"Đâu có chi! Tụi này mới tới được một lúc thôi à. Đang liên hoan sớm chờ cậu đấy."

"Vậy à? Thế thì tốt rồi."

"Này! Uống chút gì đi. Chạy bộ nãy giờ chắc cậu khát lắm."

"Ừm! Cảm ơn nhé, Matt!"

Nhận lon nước từ cậu bạn Matt, Diana uống một hơi dài. Trong khi đó, Monika và Kin bắt đầu bàn bạc, đùa vui về đích đến của họ trong chuyến du lịch lần này

"Giờ chúng ta đi đâu tiếp đây?"

"Tất nhiên là Tây tiến rồi."

"Tây bắc tiến chứ."

"Vẫn là Tây tiến thôi. Haha!

Đứng cùng nhau tại sân ga trung tâm, mọi người vừa ăn đồ ăn vặt, vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ trong lúc chờ chuyến tàu về phía tây đảo Ayden khởi hành. Phía tây bắc hòn đảo là một khu du lịch nghỉ dưỡng nổi tiếng, với suối nước nóng bốn mùa, nhà nghỉ theo phong cách nhà sàn truyền thống, du lịch ngắm cảnh, leo núi, cắm trại dã ngoại hay thưởng thức những món đặc sản của vùng núi non Neverille,…. Một điểm đến tuyệt vời cho một chuyến dã ngoại dài ngày cùng nhóm bạn của mình.

"May mà tụi mình đặt phòng sớm, chứ muộn chút là toi luôn kế hoạch đi chơi rồi."

"Nhờ công của Monika cả đấy. Con gái chủ tập đoàn du lịch có khác mà. Ho nhẹ phát là có chỗ ngay."

"Ầy! Chuyện! Tớ mà lị."

Được khen mà cô nàng thư ký lại vỗ ngực hãnh diện kìa.

"Cũng may là mới đầu kỳ nghỉ đông, chứ không một vài ngày nữa chắc cũng đông lắm à. Làm gì có cơ hội cho mấy đứa học sinh tụi mình đặt được phòng nghỉ ở đó chứ. "

"Tàu tới rồi kìa! Lên tàu dần đi mọi người. Rồi ta bàn tiếp xem làm gì."

"Oki!"

Kin và Matt, hai thằng con trai phải đi sau xách đồ, trong khi bốn cô con gái vui vẻ đi phía trước, lập thành một hội riêng của 'tụi con gái', vừa đi vừa cười nói, tám chuyện rôm rả đủ thứ trên trời dưới đất mà chẳng thèm đếm xỉa đến hai thằng culi đi theo phía sau mình. Đúng là, chỉ cần để bốn cô gái vào một nhóm và họ có thể biến thành một cái chợ cóc ồn ào hơn cả đám đông du khách xung quanh rồi, Matt trêu đùa với Kin, rồi cả hai cùng phá lên cười vì chuyện đó.

Chuyến tàu điện khởi hành sau khi cả nhóm đã yên vị trên toa tàu sang trọng. Mất khoảng vài giờ đi tàu điện để tới được nhà ga ở chân núi, thêm nửa tiếng đi xe buýt băng qua những đồi núi trập trùng của miền tây bắc nữa, cuối cùng, họ cũng đã tới nơi. Đó là một khu du lịch nghỉ dưỡng tuyệt đẹp nằm gọn gàng trong một thung lũng giữa muôn trùng núi non hùng vĩ, với những suối nước nóng tỏa làn hơi nước mờ sương bao phủ không gian, những dãy nhà sàn truyền thống thấp thoáng dưới bóng cây xanh mát, những con đường lát đá xanh xám rêu phong cổ kính, những dòng suối vẫn còn ấm nồng hơi nóng, cây cầu gỗ đỏ son cong vút bắc ngang qua con nước trong veo,… Một nơi tuyệt vời để dành trọn kỳ nghỉ đông cùng các bạn của mình.

"Mọi người lại đây chụp ảnh kỷ niệm nào!"

Tới khu du lịch, điều đầu tiên họ làm là chụp một bức ảnh kỷ niệm chuyến đi, kèm theo đó là để gửi báo cáo về cho gia đình hai cô tiểu thư nhà giàu trong nhóm rằng, cả bọn đã tới nơi an toàn. Đứng ở cây cầu gỗ bắc qua con suối dẫn vào khu du lịch, Kin và Matt khoác vai nhau đứng một bên, trong khi bốn cô gái cùng làm dấu thả tim đáng yêu, tạo dáng ngộ nghĩnh trước máy ảnh ở phía bên cạnh. Mọi người ai nấy đều tươi cười vui vẻ, hạnh phúc về chuyến đi của họ. Ba, bốn, rồi năm sáu bức ảnh kỷ niệm, ai nấy đều có những khoảnh khắc của riêng mình.

Mei tạo dáng điệu đà để để chụp ảnh, nhưng trông nó khô khốc đến mức, hai đứa bạn của cô cười phá lên vì cái vẻ ngộ nghĩnh, nhìn như con ma-nơ-canh trong bộ đồng phục trường đang đi du lịch ấy. Diana và Monika thì làm dấu trái tim cùng nhau, vẻ xinh xắn của hai cô nàng cùng chút cá tính dễ thương, trông cũng duyên dáng lắm. Matt và Kin thì chụp được một bức tạo dáng hai con sâu rượu dìu nhau qua cầu hài hước. Seele chụp cùng hai anh mà toe toét, đội thêm cái mũ len vào mà nhìn như con trai ấy. Rồi cả bức ảnh ba cô gái Monika, Mei và Diana khoác vai nhau thân mật, hay như bức ảnh Seele và Matt cùng vác Kin lên như sắp ném cậu xuống suối trong khi Mei đứng ngoài cổ vũ,… Những bức ảnh kỷ niệm ngộ nghĩnh, hài hước và đáng yêu vô cùng của cả nhóm được lưu lại trong chiếc máy ảnh của Monika mang theo, ghi dấu những kỷ niệm vui vẻ của họ về chuyến đi lần này.

Đặc biệt là…

"Nào! Đứng gần nhau hơn tí đi."

"Được chưa?"

Khép nép khi bị Monika và mọi người hò hét, Diana đứng nhích lại gần bên Kin một chút nữa, trong khi cậu thiếu niên cũng tỏ ra bối rối lắm, khi được chụp hình chung với cô như vậy. Trong khi ấy, phía bên này, nhóm bạn được một bữa cười đâu cả bụng, khi thấy hai người kia lúng túng chỉ vì một bức hình kỷ niệm chuyến đi chụp riêng với nhau. Seele, Matt rồi Monika bên máy ảnh, chờ mãi mà cặp đôi này chẳng tạo được một dáng nào đẹp cho bức ảnh kỷ niệm chụp riêng đầy lãng mạn của họ. Cuối cùng, Mei lại phải vào cuộc, kiêm luôn chức đạo diễn hình của bức ảnh luôn.

"Được rồi, để tay lên đây."

"Ấy, từ từ!"

"Oái~~!"

"Đứng gần nhau nữa nào. Diana đưa tay lên, làm dấu trái tim đi. Cả Kin nữa. Đưa tay đây."

"Được rồi! Được rồi."

Cô bạn tóc đen kéo tay Kin ôm ngang hông Diana, trong khi đẩy cô gái xích lại gần cậu thiếu niên đang lúng túng. Rồi, cô kéo tay cả hai người, để hai bàn tay họ tạo thành hình trái tim cùng nhau một cách tình cảm. Cả hai đều ngượng chín mặt vì chuyện đó, cười méo xệch đầy gượng gạo cho bức ảnh kỷ niệm chiều lòng mấy đứa bạn. Nhưng cuối cùng, ít ra thì, đó cũng sẽ là một bức ảnh kỷ niệm đáng nhớ của cặp đôi lệch tuổi này mà.

"Lãng mạn lắm!"

"Chuẩn dáng rồi đó!"

"Chụp nè!"

Trong khi Matt và Seele chọc quê Kin thì Monika đã nhanh chóng bấm máy rồi. Bức ảnh được chụp nhanh khi đèn flash nháy lên, và chỉ chờ có vậy, hai người họ lại phải vội vã tách nhau ra, quay ngoắt sang hai hướng khác nhau, ai nấy mặt đều đỏ bừng xấu hổ. Ngoài nhóm học sinh còn có rất nhiều khách du lịch xung quanh nữa, và mọi người đều nán lại tò mò, vỗ tay cổ vũ cho một màn chụp ảnh kỷ niệm đầy hồi hộp và lãng mạn của hai đứa kìa. Aahhh! Ngượng chết mất!

Sau khi chụp ảnh với quay phim phong cảnh khu du lịch chán chê rồi, cả nhóm mới di chuyển đến nhà trọ mà họ đã thuê được ở khu nghỉ dưỡng trên núi.

"Waaaaa! Phòng ốc rộng quá!"

"Phong cảnh bên ngoài cũng đẹp nữa!"

"Miễn chê luôn!"

Mở toang cánh cửa nhà trọ ra, Seele và Diana hẳn đã rất thích thú với phong cảnh núi non hùng vĩ bên ngoài khung cửa lớn, cũng như cảm giác ấm cúng, chút cổ kính nhưng vẫn rất tiện nghi mà gian nhà trọ của nhóm mang lại. Gian nhà trọ rộng rãi, thừa chỗ cho cả sáu người, được thiết kế theo phong cách kiến trúc phương đông truyền thống, hẳn đã gợi lại nhiều kỷ niệm đẹp về quê ngoại của hai anh em Matt và Seele. Thêm nữa, nơi đây có phong cảnh núi non trùng điệp, hiên nhà thoáng đãng nhìn ra bên ngoài là những rặng núi xa mờ trong làn sương trắng, bậc thang gỗ dẫn xuống sân sau được lát đá với một giếng nước mát lạnh bên giàn phơi quần áo và sân chơi, trong khi suối nước nóng gần nhất lại chỉ cách chỗ họ vài phút đi bộ. Một gian nhà trọ tuyện vời mà Monika, thông qua ông phụ huynh hào phóng nhà mình, đã thuê được cho mọi người.

"Nơi này đúng là tuyệt vời mà!"

"Các cậu nên cảm ơn Monika vì điều đó."

Nhờ công Monika mà họ mới thuê được gian nhà trọ gần như là trọn vẹn thế này đấy. Quả đúng là con gái của chủ tịch tập đoàn du lịch lớn, chỉ cần ới phụ huynh một câu là cái gì cũng có tất à.

"Vậy giờ sao? Làm gì tiếp theo đây?"

"Tất nhiên là…"

"…Suối nước nóng thẳng tiến rồi!"

Đến suối nước nóng mà không ngâm mình thì còn gì là tuyệt vời nữa, câu hỏi thừa thãi của Matt chỉ mang tính kích động sự phấn khích của hai chị em Seele và Diana, vốn đã quá thích thú về chuyến du lịch này của họ suốt nãy giờ mà thôi.

"Vậy thì đi thôi! Còn chờ đợi gì nữa?"

"Tiến lên!"

"Hurah!"

Suối nước nóng là một cách thư giãn tuyệt vời vào những ngày cuối năm này ở Neverille. Hơi nước cùng mùi của sự ẩm thấp, sự thư giãn khi gân cốt, da thịt làn nước ấm thư thái xoa bóp nhẹ nhàng, cùng với đó là cảm giác thả lỏng, ngâm mình hàng giờ trong bồn nước giàu khoáng chất. Còn điều gì tuyệt vời hơn nữa chứ.

"Haaaaaa…~~~"

Hai thằng con trai Matt và Kin rên lên sung sướng, khi cuối cùng cũng được ngâm mình trong suối nước nóng, sau hàng giờ đi tàu điện và xe khách mệt mỏi để đến được nơi này. Cả hai đứa thả mình trong nước ấm, ngả người nằm dài xuống nền đá dễ chịu, để hơi nóng và cái ẩm thấp xoa dịu đi những mệt mỏi và căng thẳng trong suốt cả học kỳ vừa rồi. Lớp trưởng Kin và thủ quỹ Matt, cả hai gần như chẳng còn chút vướng bận đến cuộc sống ồn ào và tấp nập bên ngoài nữa. Giờ đây, trong đầu hai đứa chỉ có hai chữ 'nghỉ ngơi' thôi.

"Thoải mái quá…"

"Đúng là ý tưởng tuyệt vời mà…"

Đúng là chẳng thiết gì cả rồi. Giờ có khi kể cả tận thế xảy ra, thì hai chàng này cũng sẵn sàng nằm đây ngâm nước nóng chờ nó tới mà thôi. Đã nghỉ ngơi rồi thì còn lo cái gì nữa chứ.

Cách chỗ hai người họ đúng một tấm vách gỗ ngăn cách mỏng manh là bồn tắm nữ, nơi bốn cô nữ sinh đang ngâm mình trong làn nước ấm. Hơi nước mờ bao phủ không gian, với nguồn sáng duy nhất là ngọn đèn vàng bên trên hiên, tạo thành một không gian mờ ảo như tiên cảnh, với bốn tiên nữ đang ngâm mình trong làn nước ấm nồng thư thái, tắm táp cho sạch bụi trần. Làn da trắng ngần mịn màng không tì vết, cơ thể trần trụi đầy đặn đang tuổi trưởng thành, tất cả như được nâng niu, xoa dịu trong làn nước ấm nóng, hơi nước mờ đục che phủ không gian. Họ ngâm mình trong hồ tắm nước nóng, thả lỏng cơ thể đã mỏi mệt sau một chuyến đi dài, gột rửa hết những vấn vương nơi trần thế để trở về với sự thư giãn của tiên cảnh nơi đây.

À… không, họ chưa quy tiên đâu. Với lại, cũng không hẳn là thư giãn, thả lỏng lắm. Vẫn còn vài thứ cực kỳ to lớn mà các cô gái đang cảm thấy vướng bận trong lòng

"To quá…"

"Ừm…to thật…"

Mei mặt xám xịt, còn Seele chỉ biết cười khổ, khi cả hai người dường như đang đồng tình về một chuyện gì đó tại bồn tắm nước nóng của các cô gái. Trong khi phía bên này, cả Diana và Monika đều chẳng hiểu hai người kia đang buồn rầu chuyện gì, mà cứ ngụp xuống nước quá cổ thế kia.

"Hử?"

"Cái gì to cơ?""

Cái gì to thì chắc tưởng tượng thôi cũng hiểu là cái gì rồi. Trong khi hai chị em tóc ngắn phía bên này gần như chẳng có gì ra hồn, thì bên kia, hai cô gái tóc dài lại vừa tròn vừa đầy đặn, lại cực kì nở nang luôn. Nên là, sắp tới chúng ta nên làm một bài báo cáo khoa học về mối liên hệ giữa độ dài mái tóc và số cơ thể.

Nhưng mà, ít ra đó cũng không phải là tất cả những chuyện mà họ nói đến lúc ngâm mình trong bồn nước nóng đầy thư giãn. Còn nhiều chuyện thú vị khác mà những cô gái có thể chia sẻ với nhau, rất nhiều ấy chứ. Như là, những câu chuyện thú vị mà Monika kể về lớp của cô ở trường trung học Darwin, hay Diana chia sẻ về cuộc sống của người nổi tiếng như mình, Mei thì thích kể về những cuốn sách cô đọc, còn riêng Seele thì dành cả buổi để nói xấu hai ông anh trai.

"Vậy là, năm ngoái Monika học lớp A à?"

"Yep! Nhưng đến hết kỳ một mình chuyển xuống lớp D. Cái này có thể nói là, do bạn bè dụ dỗ."

"Chị Monika cũng là cựu học sinh lớp A cơ đấy. Chắc chị học giỏi lắm nhỉ?"

"Giờ chị là học sinh lớp D rồi nha. Với lại, xuống tới đây mới biết, lớp A học cũng chưa chắc đã giỏi bằng mấy thiên tài của lớp D đâu."

Monika đang kể lại chuyện học kỳ đầu tiên của cô ở trường Darwin, cô được xếp vào lớp A do là con cán bộ nhà giàu, nhưng cuối cùng tại sao lại kết thúc ở lớp D cùng với mọi người như hiện tại. Một câu chuyện thú vị, theo góc nhìn nhận từ con bạn thân của cô, Mei-chột, người mà Monika thường gọi là thiên tài về khoản nhớ dai với thù lâu.

"Do chị Mei dụ dỗ à?"

"Không hẳn đâu. Đó là quyết định của riêng chị mà. "

"Giống như là, bị trai đẹp dụ dỗ thì đúng hơn. Đúng rồi đấy! Do trai đẹp dụ dỗ."

"Meiii!"

Monika đỏ cả mặt khi cô bạn thân tọc mạch của mình nhắc lại chuyện cũ, thái độ lúng túng của cô thư ký làm hai chị em Diana và Seele bụm miệng cười, còn Mei thì nhếch mép, vì cuối cùng cũng đã nói ra 'bí mật không bao giờ được kể' của Monika ra cho mọi người rồi. Trông cô thư ký lúng túng kiểu nữ sinh đang yêu thế này, chắc hẳn là có một anh chàng nào đó cực kỳ đẹp trai dụ dỗi, thì cô mới rời lớp A cao quý của trường Darwin danh tiếng để xuống cái lớp D tàng nhàng này chứ nhỉ, Diana trêu đùa. Nhưng mà chàng nào thì, có trời mới biết đấy!

"Vậy à? Anh chàng nào mà đặc biệt tới nỗi, tiểu thư Monika sẵn sàng rời bỏ cái mác lớp A tuyển chọn của mình để theo đuổi vậy?"

"Ồ! Đặc biệt lắm đấy! Vừa đẹp trai, vui tính, cởi mở lại học rất khá nữa. Mỗi tội hơi ngốc thôi."

"Thôi ngay, Mei!"

Bị con bạn thân chọc que, Monika vừa ngượng chín mặt, vờ giận dỗi lao vào vật nhau với Mei trong bồn tắm nước nóng. Nước bắn lên tung tóe lúc cả hai đứa vật lộn với nhau, tiếng cười đùa vui vẻ mang nét trẻ trung và nhí nhảnh của những cô nữ sinh tuổi mới lớn vang vọng khu suối nước nóng, khiến khối thanh niên nghe mà cảm thấy khó xử lắm chứ bộ. Cuối cùng, để đánh bại Monika, Mei đành tung ra con bài tủ, tuyệt chiêu để đối phó với những đứa phát triển sớm, đặc biệt là cô bạn thân của mình

"Tuyệt chiêu! Lợi thế của người ngực nhỏ!"

"Á!"

Cú bóp mạnh làm Monika ré lên thất thanh, cái giọng lanh lảnh lúc kêu la 'thảm thiết' vọng cả sang bên bồn tắm của tụi con trai, làm hai thằng bạn đang nghỉ ngơi, lim dim ngủ của cô cũng phải giật mình bật dậy trong…một cái sự gì đó rất thích thú.

"Họ đang làm gì vậy nhỉ?"

Matt thắc mắc

"Chắc lại giở trò đồi bại, sàm sỡ lẫn nhau rồi đấy."

Chuyện thường thấy ở suối nước nóng, nhất là những bồn tắm nữ, nơi có những người bạn, đặc biệt là những nữ sinh trẻ trung thân thiết với nhau tới mức như Mei và Monika. Nghe thế thôi, mặt cậu Matt tự dưng thích thú thấy rõ, có chút nâng nâng khi lắng nghe tiếng cười đùa của những nữ sinh phía bồn tắm bên kia

"Ồ! Thật thú vị."

Trở lại với bồn tắm nữ, sau màn vật lộn đầy nữ tính của hai cô gái, thì Diana và Seele đang ôm bụng cười, còn Monika thì ôm cái gì đó đang đau nhức vì bị con bạn tóc ngắn bóp quá tay. Cũng là chuyện thường ngày thôi, ở lớp mà không để ý, Monika cũng bị Mei 'đồi bại' hoài à. Nên là, chỉ một điệu cười đắc thắng, Mei ra vẻ thỏa mãn, ngâm mình sâu hơn dưới làn nước, để lộ con mắt mà hàng ngày cô vẫn đeo băng gạc che đi. Khác với con mắt màu thu thủy ưu tư đầy sống động kia, con mắt sau chiếc băng gạc lại mang một màu thiên thanh kỳ lạ, như thể thời gian bên trong nó đã ngưng lại từ rất lâu rồi.

"Mei? Mắt phải của cậu…"

"Ừm… Chỉ là một con mắt giả thôi."

Mei đáp lại, khẽ chạm lên con mắt giả của mình. Con mắt búp bê bằng sứ, dù cùng là sắc lam xanh biếc, nhưng vẫn có những khác biệt nhất định so với con mắt thật, khiến cho cô ấy trông giống như đang sở hữu 'Odd eyes' vậy. Con mắt thật của cô mang một vẻ ưu tư trầm lặng, trong khi con mắt búp bê vô hồn dường như lại đang sống một cuộc sống riêng của nó, nhưng vui vẻ hơn.

"Món quà của Kin nhỉ? Cậu ấy tặng cho Mei sau khi cả hai lên làm lớp trưởng của lớp."

"Ừm…"

Chỉ lặng lẽ xác nhận lại câu chuyện của Monika, Mei dường như đang suy ngẫm về quá khứ. Con mắt giả, đó là cả một câu chuyện dài. Cô mất con mắt bên phải trong một tai nạn khi còn nhỏ, và kể từ đó, hốc mắt bên phải ấy vẫn là một sự trống rỗng, giống như tâm hồn Mei kể từ sau tai nạn kinh hoàng đã lấy đi người chị em sinh đôi của cô vậy. Mei từ chối một sự thay thế, và vẫn cứ để con mắt bên phải của mình như vậy, chỉ đeo một tấm băng gạc che nó đi.

Cho tới khi, Kin tới, phát hiện ra bí mật của cô, và đề nghị bù đắp nó bằng một con mắt giả. Kể từ đó, hốc mắt bên phải của Mei đã không còn trống rỗng nữa, cũng giống như tâm hồn cô vậy, được bù đắp, lấp đầy bởi sự vui vẻ và quan tâm của cậu và mọi người xung quanh. Sự u sầu trong con mắt còn sót lại sau tai nạn của cô cũng từ đó dần tan biết, và thay vào đó là một ánh nhìn khác, mang theo sự hiền hậu dịu dàng và cởi mở hơn với mọi người. Việc cô rủ Diana đi cùng trong chuyến du lịch này cũng là một minh chứng cho sự thay đổi ấy.

"Đó là chuyện quá khứ rồi. Mình chẳng còn để tâm đến những thứ như vậy nữa. Giờ chỉ muốn tập trung vào chuyến du lịch của tụi mình thôi. Nhất là khi, nhóm bọn mình được đi cùng nhau vui như thế này…"

Bỗng chốc trở nên vui vẻ khác lạ, Mei ngồi thẳng dậy, nở nụ cười như trút bõ nỗi u sầu ban nãy mà cô ưu tư ngẫm nghĩ. Có lẽ cũng bởi vì, cô không muốn bầu không khí vui vẻ mà nhóm đã cất công vun đắp lên trong chuyến đi này bị ảnh hưởng bởi chút ưu phiền về quá khứ của mình. Vì thế, cô ấy đã gạt đi tất cả những chuyện xưa kia đó, nhắc lại những gì mà cô muốn làm nhất để vượt qua nỗi buồn. Chính những cử chỉ vui vẻ đó của cô đã phá tan bầu không khí đang dần trở nên trầm tư nơi bồn tắm nữ, mang trở lại sự vui vẻ vốn có giữa những cô gái.

"Đúng ha!"

"Chuẩn xác! Hihi!"

"Vậy, giờ chúng ta nên bàn về chuyện gì bây giờ nhỉ?"

"Hay là nói về, mẫu chàng trai lý tưởng của mỗi người đi?"

Monika là người khơi mào chủ đề mới, đồng thời coi như là trả đũa Mei, vì cô cũng rất tò mò về mẫu con trai mà đứa bạn thân của mình thích. Mei rất khép kín, nên gần như chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội được nghe cô ấy chia sẻ về những thứ như vậy cả, khiến cho Monika lại càng muốn nghe. Cô nữ sinh với hai màu mắt 'thiên thủy' chưa có bạn trai, hay đúng hơn là cô gần như chẳng bao giờ để ý đến những người bạn học khác giới khác ở lớp, chỉ tập trung vào việc điều hành cũng như cải thiện thành tích học tập của mình để đuổi kịp Kin mà thôi. Vì thế, sẽ thật thú vị nếu Mei chia sẻ về mẫu con trai lý tưởng của mình.

"Vậy, ai bắt đầu trước đây?"

"Rút thăm đi."

Sau khi rút thăm, Seele lại là người kể đầu tiên, sau đó đến Diana, Monika và Mei. Bốn cô gái trò chuyện thân mật cùng nhau, kể về mẫu chàng trai lý tưởng của mình mà không thiếu những tiếng cười vui vẻ, đùa nghịch với nhau trong làn nước ấm áp. Seele dù nhỏ tuổi nhưng cũng đã có mẫu con trai của riêng mình rồi, Diana thì không chắc, nhưng có lẽ dạng như Kin sẽ được. Monika thì hơi khắt khe một chút, trong khi Mei thì… đứa nào cũng được. Đúng là bó tay mà, ba cô bạn của Mei chỉ biết cười khổ. 'Đứa nào cũng được' là như thế nào cơ chứ?

Trong lúc tiếng cười nói nhí nhảnh hồn nhiên và vui vẻ của những cô nữ sinh trung học vọng sang bên bồn tắm nam, thì ở một góc bức vách gỗ ngăn cách giữa hai bồn tắm, thằng cha Matt đang đục một cái lỗ nhỏ và nhìn trộm qua bên bồn tắm nữ. Đặc sản đấy, Matt lẩm bẩm, hí hửng nhìn trộm qua cái lỗ mình vừa đục để soi trộm mấy cô bạn nữ sinh của mình. Chỉ có điều, kết quả không khả quan lắm

"Mờ quá! Thấy mỗi mấy bóng đen của họ thôi à."

"Lại nhìn trộm à?"

"Ai gọi là nhìn trộm! Người ta gọi đây là khám phá và chiêm ngưỡng. Đặc sản của suối nước nóng chia vách gỗ đấy!"

Kin thì quá quen với mấy trò này của thằng bạn mình rồi, vì lần nào đi suối nước nóng chả thế. Nên cậu ta chỉ nằm dài một chỗ,lắng nghe tiếng cười đùa, trò chuyện vui vẻ của các cô gái mà tự tưởng tượng thôi. Chứ không có dại dột và liều lĩnh đi làm mấy trò 'khám phá' như thằng bạn mình, vì…

"Uầy! Chẹp chẹp! Monika thì khỏi bàn rồi, lúc nào cũng đẫy đà nhất khối. Hoa khôi khóa mình đó. Nhưng mà, nhìn kìa! Diana cũng chẳng kém gì đâu! To tròn ghê đấy! Thậm chí còn đầy đặn hơn nữa chứ. Ngọt nước!"

…Kin biết rất rõ, hậu quả sẽ là thế nào…

"Ủa? Thiếu mất một người?"

"Hello, Oni-chan!"

"Oác!"

BỐP!

Một lúc sau, Matt quay lại bồn tắm nước nóng, một bên mắt vẫn còn thâm quầng, bám đầy xà phòng vì bị chọc vào trong lúc ngó qua cái lỗ nhỏ cậu ta đục ra để nhìn trộm sang bồn tắm nữ.

"Kết quả sao rồi?"

Kin hỏi đầy châm biếm thằng bạn của mình, chỉ để nhận lại cái gương mặt méo mó vì đau của cậu ta. Matt thều thào trả lời Kin, tay lau mắt đang đau mà khóc lóc

"Không được bội thu cho lắm. Hơi nước nhiều quá, đèn thì tối, đéo thấy mẹ gì cả."

"Ủa? Tưởng cậu soi được nhiều lắm cơ mà?"

"Chém gió đấy. Thấy mỗi bóng đen của họ chứ có nhìn được gì đâu."

Bên bồn tắm nữ…

"Em vừa đi đâu thế, Seele?"

Mọi người thì ngạc nhiên vì tự nhiên Seele cầm cái bánh xà phòng vuốt nhọn thành một cái que mà đi ra góc bồn tắm, chọc chọc vào một cái lỗ. Con nhóc láu cá chỉ tươi cười hồn nhiên đáp lại các chị

"À! Em đi chọc chuột ấy mà. Lũ chuột bọ dạo này hoành hành ghê quá."

Monika với Diana không hiểu, chỉ có duy nhất Mei là đáp lại với ánh mắt đầy khinh miệt về phía miếng vách ngăn dẫn sang bồn tắm nam. Đâu phải vô lý mà nãy giờ cô cứ ngâm mình dưới nước tới tận cổ cơ chứ. Đâu dễ gì mà nhìn trộm cô như thế đâu.

…

"Cạn ly!"

Những bộ Yukata thoải mái, một chiếc bàn gỗ đầy ắp thức ăn cùng một nồi lẩu lớn nóng hổi, đồ uống thỏa thích là những gì đã được chuẩn bị sẵn, chờ cả nhóm về thưởng thức bữa tối thịnh soạn tại khu du lịch suối nước nóng đảo Ayden.

"Uống vì một học kỳ thành công!"

"Vì nhóm chúng ta!"

"Vì chuyến du lịch tuyệt vời này!"

Đêm đầu tiên tại khu du lịch, thời tiết có chút se lạnh, nhưng bầu không khí bên trong gian phòng trọ rộng rãi thật vui vẻ và ấm cúng biết bao. Nhóm bạn của Kin ngồi bên nhau quanh chiếc bàn gỗ lớn giữa phòng, chia sẻ cùng nhau bữa lẩu thập cẩm nóng hổi thịnh soạn với đủ những món đặc sản của vùng biển đảo/núi non Neverille thơm ngon, trêu ghẹo, đùa vui, cười nói rôm rả, tâm sự với nhau về những chuyện đáng nhớ mà họ đã có trong suốt một học kỳ đầu. Một sự ấm áp và thân thương đến lạ kỳ giữa những con người tưởng như rất khác biệt. Họ như thể gần gũi lại với nhau hơn, khi được chia sẻ những niềm vui, sự ấm cúng, hạnh phúc, cũng như những trò đùa, những câu cà khịa, những lời khuyên thú vị, những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ, và một bàn tiệc lớn thịnh soạn bên nhau.

Kin đã rất vui, Diana cũng vậy, Matt và Seele thì vô tư khỏi bàn rồi, Monika luôn tươi cười rạng rỡ, còn Mei cảm thấy ấm áp và hạnh phúc biết bao khi cảm giác được ở cùng bạn bè của mình trong một đêm đông se lạnh, chia sẻ cùng họ những món ăn thịnh soạn, những câu chuyện thú vị và một chuyến du lịch tuyệt vời.

"Diana vui không?"

Mei, có chút hơi say, hỏi Diana một cách thân mật, trong khi tựa vào người cô nữ sinh khóa trên đầy tình cảm. Diana cười mãn nguyện, một tay cầm ly đồ uống, tay kia ôm Mei, ghì mạnh thân thiết.

"Mình vui lắm, Mei ạ! Cảm ơn cậu đã mời mình đi chuyến này với mọi người!"

Hai cô gái trông thật gần gũi với nhau, có lẽ là vì chút men say mà gương mặt họ ửng hồng. Không phải là họ uống rượu khi chưa đủ tuổi, chỉ là một chút lách luật, loại thức uống đặc sản của đảo Ayden có một chút men rượu trong đó. Khó có thể gọi nó là rượu vì nó quá nhẹ, nhưng vẫn đủ làm các cô gái của chúng ta ửng hồng hai bên má như đang xấu hổ vậy. Mấy anh chàng và Monika thì gần như chẳng có chút cảm giác gì cả đâu.

"Nếu có dịp, chúng ta lại cùng nhau đi chơi tiếp nhé?"

Monika cũng cười rạng rỡ, cạn ly chúc mừng với cậu bạn Matt ngồi bên cạnh mình. Matt gật gù đồng tình, với một bên mắt đang phải mượn tạm cái băng gạc của Mei để che lại vết bầm tím. Lý do vì sao thì lướt lên trên một chút sẽ rõ.

"Trước mắt là cứ tận hưởng suối nước nóng cùng chuyến du lịch lần này đã. Xong rồi chúng ta mới tính tiếp tới lần sau."

Seele nhìn xung quanh bàn, những gương mặt vui vẻ và hạnh phúc của mọi người làm cô nhóc cảm thấy thật tuyệt. Không phải lúc nào Seele cũng được đi du lịch cùng anh trai và bạn bè của anh như thế này đâu. Con nhóc vẫn đang học ở Tiểu học, phải hai năm nữa mới lên trung học cơ. Mà ở tiểu học, những chuyến đi chơi với nhóm bạn của cô nhóc chỉ là đi xem phim hoặc chơi game, loanh quanh dưới khu phố trung tâm. Chứ những chuyến du lịch xa nhà vui thế này là điều gần như không có.

"Sắp tới là dịp giáng sinh với năm mới. Mọi người có kế hoạch gì chưa?"

Với vai trò là thủ lĩnh khoản chơi bời của nhóm, Monika nhìn quanh bàn ăn và hỏi mọi người.

"Tất nhiên là chưa rồi."

"Chưa hề!"

"Lớp trưởng có kế hoạch chưa?"

Matt, Mei, Diana, Kin và cả Seele có vẻ như đều chưa có kế hoạch đi chơi vào dịp giáng sinh và năm mới này. Chính cô thư ký cũng vậy thôi, chưa lên kế hoạch gì, vì cô ấy muốn chờ xem mọi người thế nào rồi mới bắt đầu tổ chức cho cả nhóm.

"Vậy, lại tập hợp với nhau đi chơi giáng sinh chứ?"

"Tất nhiên rồi."

"Năm nay tổ chức ở nhà ai đây?"

"Tới nhà tớ đi. Năm nay bố mẹ tớ qua Mỹ thăm ông bà nội rồi. Nhà chẳng còn ai ngoài hai anh em đâu."

Matt đề nghị. Kin cũng đã tính đến chuyện đó rồi, vì bữa trước, Matt có than vãn là nhà chỉ có hai anh em đợt giáng sinh với năm mới đang thấy cô đơn quá. Nên tổ chức ở nhà cậu bạn cũng là một ý hay.

"Tới nhà cậu à? Được đấy, Matt."

"Có cần dọn dẹp như phòng Kin không để tớ tới sớm nào?"

Trong khi Monika nhất trí với Kin và Matt, thì Mei châm chọc hai cậu con trai. Ai cũng biết là tụi con trai mà ở phòng riêng một mình là hay bừa bộn lắm. Như Kin chẳng hạn, phòng cậu ta chẳng khác gì cái kho chế tạo của thợ cơ khí, đến chỗ ngồi tử tế còn chẳng có chứ đừng nói là tổ chức tiệc giáng sinh.

"Đừng lo. Em bắt anh ấy dọn phòng mỗi ngày, nên phòng tụi em sạch sẽ lắm."

"Urgh!"

Matt và Seele ở chung phòng, và việc có một đứa em gái sống cùng mình sẽ khiến gian phòng của cậu thiếu niên nghịch ngợm gọn gàng hơn rất nhiều. Phòng của Matt và Seele khá rộng, với một chiếc giường hai tầng, đồ đạc bên trong phòng cũng gần như là dùng chung với nhau hết. Nên là, không gọn gàng là không được với cô em gái khó tính của mình đâu, Matt vừa nghĩ lại cái lưng đau của mình vì phải lau sàn nhà sạch bóng mỗi ngày mà rên rỉ, nhăn nhó.

"Thế thì tốt quá rồi. Vậy sau chuyến này về, mình với Mei sẽ đi mua sắm đồ đạc chuẩn bị nhé. Diana với Seele đi cùng không? Ở trung tâm thương mại dịp giáng có nhiều chương trình giảm giá. Biết đâu chúng ta kiếm được cái gì đó thú vị. "

"Dạ có ạ!"

Nhắc đến chuyện mua sắm với mấy bà chị mà mắt cô nhóc Seele sáng lên. Con bé cũng là con gái mà, mua sắm như ngấm vào trong máu nó rồi ấy. Được đi cùng với hai chị, mở mang tầm mắt về thời trang và nhiều thứ khác, còn gì tốt bằng nữa chứ.

"Ưm… Mình cũng muốn đi."

Diana có chút nghĩ ngợi trước lời đề nghị của Monika, nhưng rồi, cô cũng đồng ý một cách vui vẻ. Kin và Matt thì đang tính tới chuyện sau đó rồi cơ.

"Giáng sinh xong rồi là năm mới. Giao thừa năm nay mọi người muốn đi chỗ nào đây?"

Ở đảo Ayden thì không có quá nhiều đền chùa của phương đông, vì tôn giáo ở nơi đây chịu ảnh nhiều hưởng của tôn giáo phương Tây, nên có nhiều nhà thờ công giáo hơn. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như cả nhóm vẫn muốn thưởng thức một dịp năm mới theo phong tục cổ truyền của phương Đông, nên đến nhà thờ hay những khu vui chơi đêm giao thừa không phải một lựa chọn cho họ.

"Đi chùa đi! Tớ muốn được mặc Kimono!"

Monika thích thú đề nghị, trong đầu đã tưởng tượng ra những bộ Kimono truyền thống mang vẻ đẹp duyên dáng của phụ nữ phương Đông mà cô thấy trong sách báo rồi. Riêng khoản đó thì Matt và Seele chiều được. Còn Diana, nghe đến Kimono mà cô cũng cảm thấy tò mò muốn thử.

"Kimono à? Mình cũng muốn mặc thử."

"Mình biết vài chỗ cho thuê Kimono khá đẹp. Để hôm đó mình dẫn cậu đi! Mình cũng muốn có một bộ mặc dịp năm mới."

"Em nữa."

"Rủ cả chị Marnie với bác gái nhà Matt đi cùng. Có gì họ tư vấn được…"

Cả Seele và Mei đều là người gốc Á, nên riêng về những phong tục truyền thống của khu vực Đông Á, họ cũng có một chút hiểu biết đủ dùng. Đặc biệt là những bộ trang phục truyền thống, Seele thì là người gốc Nhật nên không nói, nhưng Mei thì lại rất thích thú với lịch sử và văn hóa của quê hương mình, nên những thứ này cô nghiên cứu rất nhiều. Có thể những thứ cô biết sẽ giúp ích được cho các bạn trong dịp đi chơi lần này.

"Cảm ơn hai người nhé. Yêu cả hai quá!"

Diana cảm kích trước sự nhiệt tình của hai chị em lắm, nở nụ cười hạnh phúc, cảm ơn họ trong khi khoác vai kéo họ ngồi lại gần mình, ôm lấy hai người tình cảm.

"Vậy kế hoạch Giáng sinh, Năm mới về cơ bản là đã có. Giờ thì, tạm gác chuyện đó sang một bên đã. Quay lại với chủ đề chính hôm nay nào."

Kin nhắc nhở mà tươi cười tinh nghịch, làm mọi người đang mải nói chuyện cũng sực nhớ là họ đang tận hưởng một kỳ nghỉ đông tuyệt vời cùng nhau tại khu du lịch suối nước nóng này. Nên là, quay lại với chủ đề chính thôi. Không thì đồ ăn nguội hết à.

"Seele ăn nhiều chóng lớn nhé! Cả Mei nữa!"

Và cũng chính cậu lớp trưởng vui tính lại là người trêu chọc hai cô gái tóc ngắn đầu tiên.

"Vâng ạ! Em cảm ơn anh."

Trong khi hai anh em vẫn tươi cười với nhau vô tư, Seele không hề để ý đến câu ghẹo của Kin, vì anh vẫn đang cười rất tươi cơ mà. Nhưng, con bạn Mei ngay lập tức hiểu ra vấn đề, lườm Kin với ánh mắt đầy sát khí

"Ăn nhiều chóng lớn là sao hả tên kia? Chê tui lép, cần ăn để lớn hơn à?"

"À! Đâu có ý gì đâu."

Seele cũng chợt giật mình nhận ra ý của Kin. Thế là cô nhóc tỏ ra hờn dỗi, gắp trả đúng miếng cá của Kin và ném trở lại vào bát anh.

"Hứ! Em không thèm! Trả anh đấy."

Mei và cả Seele rõ ràng là giận đấy, nhưng Matt lại thích thế

"Nhìn hai chị em lúc hờn dỗi kìa. Đáng yêu ghê!"

Trong khi thằng bạn thân của cậu ta vẫn đang toát mồ hôi vì bị ánh mắt đầy sát khí của hai chị em lườm, thì cái cậu thanh niên vô lo vô nghĩ lại nhảy bổ vào, đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, làm hai mái đầu cắt tóc ngắn ngang vai tức xịt khói

"Lép thì có gì đâu. Lép đáng yêu mà!"

"Im đi! Đồ zô zuyên!"

Mei và Seele ngay lập tức khóa mõm Matt ngay khi cậu vừa phát biểu, trong khi Kin tranh thủ đá trúng điểm yếu của thằng bạn mình

"Gu của cậu là Siscon với Tsun-Loli. Nên thấy đáng yêu là đúng rồi."

"Nè! Siscon với Tsun-Loli là sao hả?! Tớ đâu có… Ấy!"

Thế là, Matt hét toáng lên, tìm cách phân trần với các cô gái. Nhưng mà, quá muộn rồi, ba con mắt đầy khinh bỉ đang lườm cậu ta từ các hướng, trong khi Kin vẫn thản nhiên ăn miếng cá thừa của Seele, còn Diana chỉ biết đứng ngoài, cười khổ vì cũng đến bó tay với hai thanh niên này rồi.

"Tsun-Loli ư?"

Monika bỗng nhiên tỏ ra lo lắng, nghe thế thôi mà thở dài thườn thượt rồi.

"Thôi thôi! Mọi người đừng cãi nhau nữa. Cỡ gì cũng được cả mà."

Diana đứng vào can, thì ngay lập tức bị những ánh mắt soi mói của hai chị em đằng kia nhìn vào.

"88 đứng ngoài đi!"

"Đúng rồi đó!"

Mặt Diana bỗng đỏ bừng vì quá xấu hổ, trong khi Kin quay sang nhìn cô với ánh mắt kỳ quặc.

"Tận 88 cơ à?"

"Oái! Sao lại nhìn tớ?"

Theo bản năng, Diana lấy tay ôm trước ngực mình vì ánh mắt soi mói của Kin và Matt.

"Ghê nhỉ?"

"Ừ."

Chả biết hai thằng con trai đang nghĩ gì trong đầu, nhưng cuối cùng lại cúi gằm đầu xuống, tập trung ăn uống, mặc cho Diana vẫn đang bối rối chẳng biết cư xử thế nào cho vừa nữa. Cũng may, Monika đã đứng vào can ngăn, không thì chắc Diana cũng chẳng biết trốn đi đâu cho hết ngượng rồi.

"Thôi thôi. Bỏ qua chuyện đó đi!"

Ít ra cô thư ký của lớp cũng có thể ngăn được thế chiến thứ ba xảy ra giữa hội con gái tóc ngắn ngực nhỏ và tên con trai vô duyên trong nhóm bạn. Tôn trọng Monika, Mei và Seele cũng vì thế mà bỏ qua chuyện vừa rồi, bầu không khí vui vẻ nhanh chóng trở lại với họ ít lâu sau đó, với chủ đề chính là…

"Mình thuê sẵn một đống đĩa phim với Board game rồi. Hôm nay tha hồ mà thâu đêm nhé."

Cô thư ký vô tư tươi cười rạng rỡ, truyền lại sự vui vẻ đó đến cho mọi người xung quanh mình, không khí trong gian phòng trọ của nhóm cũng vì thế mà bớt 'căng thẳng' hơn rất nhiều. Nghe đến Board game với xem phim thâu đêm, Seele và Matt hò hét thích thú

"Yeah! Board game!"

"Yeah! Xem phim!"

Mei thì quan tâm đến phim hơn, vì cô thích xem phim lắm, thích những câu chuyện mà phim thường kể. Gu phim của cô vì thế cũng là những bộ phim tâm lý tình cảm và, hơi kỳ quặc một chút khi hai chủ đề không liên quan lắm, khoa học viễn tưởng. Miễn là có hai chủ đề đấy thì Mei có thể ngồi viết cả chục tờ A4 phân tích nội dung phim cùng những phép ẩn dụ trong kịch bản cũng được.

"Có phim gì hay không?"

"Nhiều lắm à! Tớ thuê cả rổ về mà."

Mei có vẻ vui ra mặt làm mọi người cũng rôm rả trở lại. Trong khi đó, Kin và Diana lại đang nhìn nhau 'đắm đuối', khi mà lần cuối cùng hai người rủ nhau đi xem phim ở rạp, kết quả không được khả quan cho lắm, thậm chí là sống hơi lỗi nữa….

"Xem phim gì bây giờ?"

Chắc chắn là không phải tình cảm lãng mạn. Họ có đủ sự ngọt ngào và lãng mạn ở đây rồi, không muốn có thêm đâu. Ngọt quá bị tiểu đường thì khổ lắm.

"À… nhưng mà… hầu hết là phim kinh dị…"

Đó là một vấn đề lớn, rất rất lớn đấy. Monika thích phim kinh dị, vấn đề cực kỳ lớn luôn. Buồn cười thay, người nhát gan nhất trong cả nhóm lại chính là cái người thuê cả rổ phim kinh dị về cho các bạn xem. Mà, thực ra, ở đây, ngoài Mei và Kin ra thì ai cũng sợ ma cả.

"Thì… chúng ta đều biết kết quả sẽ như thế nào rồi đó…"

Matt cười méo xệch, đồng điệu với cái gương mặt đang cười nhăn nhó của Monika quá.

Thế là, sau khi ăn uống no say, mọi người ngồi lại với nhau, chơi Board game tới tận nửa đêm mới bắt đầu bật phim kinh dị lên xem. Truyền thống nó như thế, nên dù Matt nằng nặc đòi xem sớm, nhưng Monika và cả hội đều phản đối. Nhất định phải xem phim kinh dị trong khoảng từ nửa đêm tới ba giờ sáng mới được, cô thư ký tinh quái quả quyết như vậy, làm ai nấy đều… cảm thấy không ổn.

Kết quả thế nào chắc anh em cũng đoán ra cả rồi đấy.

"Ahhhh! Ghê quá!"

Cứ mỗi lần có ma quỷ xuất hiện trên màn hình tivi, Monika luôn là đứa hét to nhất, chui kín vào trong chăn và ôm chặt lấy Matt ngồi bên cạnh mình. Nhưng mà, Matt cũng sợ không kém cô bạn củ mình đâu

"Ahhh! Có con ma chạm vào tớ! Có con ma chạm vào tớ!"

Cậu ta hét chỉ kém cái loa phát thanh đầu xóm mỗi sáng thử âm thôi. Trong khi vẫn hét khản cả cổ, tay cậu vẫn ôm chặt lấy Monika đang quấn trong chăn, đến mức mà cô thư ký tí nữa chết ngạt trong chính cái chăn của mình đang trốn. Hai người bọn họ cứ bám dính lấy nhau, run bần bật vì sợ như thế suốt cả buổi xem phim lúc nửa đêm, ôm nhau như thể bị dính keo không tách ra được áy. Cũng là hai đứa hét to nhất nữa, đám bạn đánh thức gần như cả dãy nhà trọ dậy lúc hai giờ đêm, làm một bên tai của Kin bắt đầu ù ù vì phải nghe tiếng hét thất thanh của chúng nó suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ xem phim kinh dị liền.

"Em có phải ma đâu! Aah!"

Seele cũng hét to không kém ông anh của mình, trong khi cô nhóc vẫn quấn chăn quanh người kín mít, thò mỗi cái mặt ra để xem phim. Nhưng mà cũng nhắm mắt hoài à, có dám xem hết nội dung bộ phim đâu. Đã thế, cứ mỗi lần hai người kia hét, Seele cũng 'góp giọng' vào nữa chứ. Cứ đà này chắc cả khu du lịch mất ngủ vì ba cái người này mất.

"Ghê nhỉ."

Kin mặt tỉnh bơ, ra vẻ ổn, trong khi bản thân cậu không ổn một tí nào. Chùm chung với nhau trong một chiếc chăn mỏng, Diana nấp phía sau, ôm ngang hông và tựa sát vào lưng cậu, đến mức bầu ngực của cô như ép chặt vào phía sau cậu, chặt tới mức cậu cũng khó khăn lắm mới thở được. Ồ, thế này cũng mãn nguyện lắm, cậu nghĩ, người vẫn nóng ran khi cảm nhận được hơi ấm áp của Diana đang ôm sát vào lưng mình.

"Đáng sợ quá…"

"Haha. Đừng lo. Cứ ôm tớ như thế này thì không có ma nào dám lại gần cậu đâu."

Trong khi Diana vẫn có vẻ sợ những bộ phim ma, thì Kin lại đang rất thoải mái, an ủi cô bạn trong khi vẫn tận hưởng chút hơi ấm mà hai người đang chia sẻ cùng nhau trong chiếc chăn lụa mỏng. Mùi hương cơ thể Diana thật tuyệt, cậu nghĩ, hình như đứa con gái nào cũng có một mùi cơ thể đặc trưng riêng rất thơm thì phải. Nhưng mà, dù sao thì, thế này thích thật. Cậu giữ lấy Diana, tận hưởng chút cảm giác gần gũi trong khi chẳng mấy để tâm đến nội dung bộ phim.

"Sướng nhỉ?"

Mei ngồi bên cạnh lườm cái vẻ mặt tưng tửng của Kin, châm chọc. Cô gái tóc ngắn cũng ngồi tựa sát vào một bên cậu mà ngáp dài mệt mỏi. Nhưng mà, trái với vẻ sợ hãi của Diana đang ôm chặt lấy Kin, áp sát vào lưng cậu thế kia, Mei đang thấy buồn ngủ thì đúng hơn. Nên là, nếu cậu không phiền, chắc cô dựa vào cậu và ngủ một giấc chờ hết phim cũng được.

'Đêm kinh dị' của cả nhóm diễn ra như vậy đấy, dù đối với 'ai đó', nó không kinh dị cho lắm, mà giống như được tận hưởng hơn. Họ xem hết bốn, năm bộ phim kinh dị, và lúc bắt đầu đi ngủ đã là bốn giờ sáng rồi. Mỗi người một chăn bông ấm, một chiếc đệm ngủ êm, họ chúc nhau ngủ ngon, không quên hẹn nhau thức dậy vào buổi sáng để tiếp tục tận hưởng chuyến du lịch tuyệt vời này. Riêng Mei, Kin và Matt phải vác cô đến đệm của mình và đắp chăn cho cô, vì cô lớp trưởng chăm chỉ đã ngủ say từ lúc nào rồi.

…

Chuyến đi thật tuyệt.

Kin, Mei, Monika, Matt, Seele và Diana. Mọi người cùng nhau chia sẻ những kỷ niệm vui vẻ, đáng nhớ trong suốt chuyến du lịch dài ngày của nhóm.

Như lần Matt muốn tặng cho những cô gái một món quà thật ý nghĩa, nhưng rồi cuối cùng lại chỉ mua được một bó hoa thật lớn và sặc sỡ thôi vậy. Cậu đem nó tặng cho nhóm bạn nữ, nhân dịp gì thì cậu không nói, chỉ biết rằng khi họ vừa trở về từ suối nước nóng thì đã thấy Matt cầm bó hoa đủ các thể loại nhưng chẳng ra thể thống gì cả, tươi cười rạng rỡ đón họ từ tận cửa rồi.

"Hừm… tớ ghi nhận món quà này."

Vẻ mặt suy ngẫm của Mei làm Matt có vẻ thất vọng.

"Cậu không thích à?"

"Tớ không có nói vậy."

Mei rất kém trong việc thể hiện cảm xúc của mình với mọi người, nên khi thấy Matt có vẻ không vui, chính cô cũng cảm thấy trầm xuống theo cậu. Matt cũng thông cảm được điều đó, dù cậu vẫn có chút thất vọng khi món quà của mình được đón nhận theo cách không được nồng nhiệt cho lắm bởi cô lớp trưởng.

Nhưng, như hiểu được tình hình, Monika và Diana đã xen vào động viên cậu, bằng tình cảm chân thành và nhiệt tình nhất của những cô nữ sinh đương tuổi yêu

"Bó hoa đẹp quá! Tớ thích lắm, Matt ạ."

"Cảm ơn nhé, Matt!"

Sự vui vẻ và nụ cười hạnh phúc của hai cô gái thực sự làm Matt cảm thấy tốt hơn rất nhiều. Monika còn làm động tác ngửi hương hoa một cách nhiệt tình, dù là diễn hơi thái quá, nhưng điều đó cũng khiến cậu bạn ấy hạnh phúc lắm cơ.

"Hề hề. Bó hoa tớ tự chọn đấy! Các cậu thấy đẹp không?"

Chống hông cười sảng khoái, Matt ra vẻ tự hào về bó hoa thập cẩm của mình lắm, dù thực ra là bó hoa cậu ta nhặt bừa cho đủ loại với đủ sắc. Nhờ biểu cảm hài hước đó, Mei cũng có thể nở nụ cười nhẹ nhõm, khi một chút vô tâm của mình đã vô tình làm cậu buồn.

Nhưng mà, con em gái láu cá ngay lập tức kéo tâm trạng của thằng anh xuống tận đáy biển luôn

"Thời tiết lạnh thế này, hoa héo nhanh lắm đấy, không được chăm sóc cẩn thận có khi nửa ngày là héo hết à. Anh có biết suy nghĩ không mà đi tặng hoa cho các chị ấy thế?"

Nghe mỗi thế thôi mà gương mặt đang sáng ngời đầy tự hào của Matt ngay lập tức tối sầm lại, tiếp tục với sự UUUUU sầu thất vọng, làm Monika và Diana bụm miệng, suýt nữa thì phá lên cười. Những biểu cảm hài hước quá đáng của cậu thiếu niên tinh nghịch lúc nào cũng khiến người khác phải bật cười vui vẻ như vậy đấy. Nhưng cũng vì thế, cũng vì cái tính cách cởi mở, vui nhộn là luôn cố gắng mang lại tiếng cười cho mọi người, mà Matt luôn được các bạn bè của cậu rất yêu quý. Đặc biệt có lẽ là Monika, cô nữ sinh với tính cách gần như tương đồng với cậu thiếu niên.

'Đặc sắc' hơn là lần đi leo núi, Monika bị trượt chân ngã khá tệ, cổ chân cô ấy bị đau sưng không đi lại được. Lúc đó, chắc mọi người buồn lắm, khi người bạn của họ, cô thư ký vô tư lại bị đau chân và không thể đi chơi cùng mọi người được nữa. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà, Matt nảy ra một sáng kiến, để giúp Monika vẫn có thể thoải mái đi chơi cùng cả nhóm mà không phải vướng bận về vết thương của cô.

"Matt! Thả tớ xuống! Tớ tự đi được mà!"

"Vớ vẩn! Chân cậu đau làm sao mà đi nổi. Cứ ngồi yên đấy! Tớ sẽ cõng cậu đi chơi cùng mọi người!"

Matt sung sức lắm, cõng Monika chạy ngang chạy dọc khắp khu du lịch, đưa cô đi chơi hết chỗ nọ đến chỗ kia cùng cả nhóm. Cũng vì thế mà Monika đã không bỏ lỡ chuyến đi đáng nhớ cùng mọi người vì cái chân đau, mà thậm chí, kỷ niệm đó còn trở nên đáng nhớ hơn rất nhiều với sự trợ giúp của Matt nữa chứ. Những người bạn của cô còn được một phen cười lăn lộn khi chứng kiến cảnh hai đứa 'cõng nhau đi khắp thế gian' suốt cả ngày dài dã ngoại như vậy.

"Hay lắm Matt!"

"Tiến lên nào, Matt!"

"Cố lên anh trai! Anh làm được mà!"

Mọi người còn hò hét, cổ vũ cậu bạn năng nổ cõng theo Monika leo lên những bậc cầu thang đá dài đằng đẵng dẫn lên đỉnh núi. Nhưng mà, trong khi đám bạn của mình hò hét với vẻ thích thú ở phía trên cao, thì ở dưới chân núi, thằng cha Matt đang mệt bở hơi tai, sắp ngất tới nơi rồi này!

"Hộc! Hộc! Im ngay. Người ta đang thở không nổi đây này!"

"Có mệt lắm không?"

Thấy cậu mệt như vậy, Monika lo lắng hỏi han cậu, quan tâm sức khỏe của cậu lắm. Nhưng, quay lại với điệu cười tinh nghịch quen thuộc, Matt an ủi, tỏ ra mình vẫn còn rất rất rất nhiều sức.

"Yên tâm! Tớ sẽ cõng cậu lên tận đỉnh núi! Cứ ngồi yên trên đó đi."

Cuối cùng, cậu ta làm được thật. Cậu cõng Monika leo lên tận đỉnh núi ngắm cảnh, để rồi nhận được sự tán dương và ngưỡng mộ của những người bạn của mình, cùng sự cảm kích của cô bạn thư ký học cùng lớp, người đang lo lắng, lau mồ hôi cho cậu bằng chiếc khăn tay của cô, chăm sóc cậu tận tình sau một quãng đường cực dài và vất vả mà hai đứa đã cõng nhau vượt qua.

"Chắc cậu mệt lắm nhỉ?"

"Ừ… hộc hộc! Mệt lắm… Nhưng mà không sao. Vì bạn bè mà!"

"Ờ nhưng mà còn quãng xuống núi nữa đấy. Cõng nổi không bạn hiền?"

Với chút châm chọc, Kin ngay lập tức dập tắt luôn chút khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào giữa Monika và Matt, khiến cậu bạn của mình mặt tối sầm, nhìn đăm đăm xuống đất, còn Monika thì cười an ủi, không muốn cậu phải cố sức thêm nữa. Vì cậu đã cõng cô đi khắp nơi suốt cả ngày hôm nay rồi mà.

"Thôi, quãng xuống núi để tớ tự đi được. Cậu không cần cõng đâu."

"Sao được chứ! Tớ sẽ cõng cậu!"

Khẳng định chắc nịch như thế để giữ chút sĩ diện thôi, chứ quãng xuống núi là Matt lăn lông lốc à. Cuối cùng là Kin và Diana phải đỡ hai bên vai cô bạn đang bị đau chân của họ mà dìu xuống núi, còn cậu thiếu niên năng nổ giờ như cái xác khô, bay theo cơn gió xuống tận chân núi rồi.

Hay như những bức vẽ của Kin, khác với những bức ảnh chụp bằng máy ảnh của Monika, lại là một cách rất khác để lưu lại những kỷ niệm của cậu và các bạn.

"Cậu vẽ đẹp quá."

Ngồi cùng nhau dưới mái hiên bên khoảng sân nhỏ phía sau nhà trọ, Diana ngắm nhìn Kin đang chăm chú vẽ bức tranh phong cảnh của khu du lịch suối nước nóng mà nhận xét. Lời khen của cô ấy làm cậu khẽ mỉm cười, vẫn tập trung vào bức tranh vẽ tâm huyết bằng bút chì của mình. Đó không phải là những thứ to lớn như núi non trùng điệp hay mây trời bao la. Chỉ là một bức tranh giản dị, vẽ khoảng sân sau của khu nhà trọ, với dàn phơi quần áo, sân chơi lát đá, bên cạnh là giếng nước và khu vườn mang một vẻ hoài cổ trong ánh hoàng hôn tĩnh mịch. Bên giếng nước là một thiếu nữ duyên dáng đang gột dửa đôi chân trần của mình bằng dòng nước trong veo mát lạnh. Dưới gốc cây cổ thụ là một chàng thiết niên đang loay hoay, ân cần chăm sóc cho cái chân bị thương của người bạn nữ của mình sau một chuyến leo núi dài mệt mỏi. Hay ở phía xa nơi sân phơi quần áo là một cô bé đảm đang, phơi những bộ Yukata ẩm trong một ngày đẹp trời nắng nhẹ giữa mùa đông lạnh.

Chỉ là nhóm bạn của Kin đang cùng nhau nghỉ ngơi sau một chuyến leo núi mà thôi. Kin đang vẽ họ, một bức vẽ bằng chì tỉ mỉ mà chân thật về những ngày đông bình yên, những khoảng lặng nhỏ giữa bao la niềm vui mà họ có được ở nơi đây trong một chuyến du lịch đáng nhớ.

"Cậu nghĩ sao?"

Đưa bức vẽ đã phần nào hoàn thiện cho Diana xem, Kin thì thầm hỏi. Cô nữ sinh ngồi bên cạnh cậu khẽ mỉm cười khi ngắm nhìn bức họa bằng bút chì ấy, đưa ra một lời nhận xét thật lòng với những cảm xúc chân thành của mình về khung cảnh thơ mộng bên trong.

"Tớ thấy nó rất… hạnh phúc!"

"Hạnh phúc?"

"Ừm. Cảm giác khi nhìn bức vẽ, tớ thấy hạnh phúc trong lòng."

"Có vẻ vậy."

Những chiếc chong chóng tre được Mei cắm dọc theo sân chơi lát đá đang quay tít trong cơn gió mát lành. Những bộ quần áo được giặt sạch sẽ bay phấp phới trong gió, tạo thành một khung cảnh yên bình và ấm áp. Diana ưu tư, một cảm giác thật gần gũi và thân thuộc biết bao.

"Thật là một kỳ nghỉ tuyệt vời nhỉ?"

"Ừm…"

Thời gian trôi thật nhanh, như một dòng chảy siết không ngừng lại để chờ đợi bất cứ ai trong nhóm bạn. Để rồi, những gì còn đọng lại chỉ là những ký ức, những kỷ niệm tuyệt đẹp mà họ đã có cùng nhau. Ngồi ngắm hoàng hôn, nhớ về quãng thời gian được ở cùng mọi người ấy, một cảm giác tiếc nuối dâng lên trong lòng. Giá như, kỳ nghỉ này có thể kéo dài thêm nữa, kéo dài mãi mãi, để những niềm vui, sự hạnh phúc, ấm áp và gần gũi mà Diana cảm nhận được sẽ không bao giờ bị phai đi. Nhưng, đó sau cùng chỉ là một điều ước ngây thơ của cô công chúa hoa cúc thôi mà.

"Ước gì kỳ nghỉ này có thể kéo dài thêm…"

"Tớ cũng vậy."

Ngày mai, cả nhóm sẽ trở về nhà, quay lại với sự tấp nập và hối hả của thành phố Ayden. Chuyến du lịch sẽ kết thúc, và dù cho kỳ nghỉ đông vẫn còn dài, nhưng điều ấy hẳn sẽ để lại nhiều tiếc nuối trong lòng mỗi người bạn. Vì thế, điều sau cùng họ có thể làm, đó là cùng nhau thực hiện một điều thật ý nghĩa, trước khi phải trở về với cuộc sống bận rộn thường ngày...

"Gần tới nơi rồi…"

"Cố lên nào mọi người."

Cùng dìu nhau lên đỉnh ngọn núi cao nhất của khu suối nước nóng, ngắm nhìn xuống khung cảnh biển khơi bao la đang tắm mình trong nắng chiều tương tư đầy lưu luyến, cả nhóm Kin cũng đã kịp thực hiện mong muốn cuối cùng của họ trước khi phải trở về nhà. Sáu người bạn nơi đỉnh núi cao hùng vĩ, đứng cùng nhau trước biển trời mênh mông, ánh hoàng hôn ấm áp như lộng lẫy, chia sẻ khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ cuối cùng của chuyến du lịch thật ấm áp bên nhau.

"Đẹp quá…"

"Đẹp thật đấy."

Chiếc máy ảnh đặt tự động đã nháy chụp tự lúc nào, sáu bóng hình như mờ nhòa trong ánh hoàng hôn đầy kỷ niệm. Bức ảnh tuyệt đẹp ấy được cậu lưu lại trong cuốn sổ của mình, đặt trong hộc bàn, trân trọng như một món báu vật, một ký ức mà cậu không thể nào quên được. Cứ như vậy, cậu và mọi người cùng nhau tiến về phía trước, bỏ lại phía sau là những ký ức dịu dàng về một chuyến đi hạnh phúc, ấm áp nơi ánh hoàng hôn đầy kỷ niệm, khi cậu được ở bên cạnh những người bạn của mình.


	4. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 8-9

**8?.**

Mùa hè thật kỳ diệu.

Cát trắng, nắng vàng, những bãi biển mênh mông sóng vỗ, mặt nước trong veo mát lạnh, những cô nữ sinh tuổi teen quyến rũ trong bộ áo tắm gợi cảm,…

CỐP

Sau đó thì Matt bị gõ một cái vô đầu.

"Au! Cái đó thì có gì sai cơ chứ?"

Càu nhàu, cậu ta ôm cục u to tướng mà Kin vừa tặng cho mình. Cậu chỉ muốn thằng bạn ngưng soi mói cô gái của mình thôi mà, không có ý phản đối gì cái ý tưởng thú vị này của Matt đâu.

Hai thằng bạn thân đang nằm nghỉ mát trên hai chiếc ghế gấp, dưới tán ô che nắng rộng mát mẻ, tận hưởng một buổi chiều lộng gió nắng vàng giòn của bãi biển tuyệt đẹp vịnh Siren. Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời, nắng và gió đều ở mức không thể chê vào đâu được, nên bãi biển cũng khá đông, dù chỉ là bãi tắm nằm khuất phía trong của vịnh không được nhiều người biết tới. Nhưng lợi thế của người bản địa giúp nhóm bạn có một buổi chiều đi tắm biển cùng nhau thoải mái và thư giãn mà không phải gặp cảnh chen chúc ba bước chân hai người nằm tắm nắng như những nơi khác.

Những bãi tắm của vịnh Siren đều rất đẹp. Bờ cát trắng, nắng vàng, gió lộng, nước biển trong veo, nhìn được cả đáy cát bên dưới, những hàng dừa nhiệt đới cao vút, tán lá xanh rì rào tỏa rộng, mang lại những khoảng bóng râm mát mẻ cho mọi người thư giãn nghỉ ngơi. Đúng là một ngày nghỉ hè tuyệt vời, nếu không có thằng bạn Matt ngồi soi mấy bộ áo tắm thiếu vải của mấy cô bạn gái đi cùng nhóm. Thiệt tình thì Kin chỉ muốn nằm nghỉ ngơi dưới rặng dừa trên bãi biển lộng gió và uống nước dừa mát lạnh, xả hơi sau một năm học đầy bận rộn vừa trôi qua của cậu và các bạn thôi. Nhưng nếu mà Matt cứ lải nhải về chuyện áo tắm thế này thì cậu cũng khó mà nghỉ ngơi nổi.

"Sai lắm đấy…"

Nảy nảy nảy…

"Ừ… Sai thật…"

Monika và Diana, hai cô nữ sinh tuổi mới lớn, với cơ thể thiếu nữ nở nang đầy đặn, mặc hai bộ đồ tắm có phần… tươi mát quá đáng, đang chơi bóng chuyền bãi biển cùng các bạn nữ khác cùng trong câu lạc bộ bơi lội một cách vui vẻ đầy quyến rũ phía bên kia. Tiếng cười đùa tươi tắn của những cô nữ sinh trẻ trung mơn mởn như những nụ hoa xinh đẹp thuở ban mai ấm áp, vọng lại phía hai chàng trai đang nằm nghỉ ngơi trên bờ cát của bãi biển. Câu lạc bộ bơi lội toàn những cô nữ sinh xinh đẹp và đáng yêu thôi à, không hổ danh là nơi tập hợp nhan sắc của cả trường trung học Darwin.

Nhưng mà, dù không thuộc câu lạc bộ toàn gái xinh ấy, thì hai cô bạn của nhóm Kin cũng cho thấy rằng, về khoản nhan sắc và sự hấp dẫn, thì họ vẫn không hề kém cạnh, thậm chí là nhỉnh hơn so với nhóm bạn cùng trường. Hoa khôi của trường Darwin và của khối nó phải khác chứ. Diana và Monika, hai người đang chơi bóng chuyền cùng nhóm bạn trong câu lạc bộ bơi lội, và mọi thứ ở họ trông hấp dẫn biết bao.

Cực kì bạo dạn là Monika, với bộ áo tắm thắt dây sọc đen trắng ít vải đầy quyến rũ, nhưng vẫn không hở hang một cách quá mức. Cô mặc bên ngoài chiếc áo phông trắng mỏng manh thấm ướt nước biển như trong suốt, lại càng làm nổi bật hơn bộ áo tắm sọc đen bên dưới lớp áo trắng thật cuốn hút, quấn thêm một chiếc khăn quanh hông che đi vòng đùi đầy đặn, đủ yêu kiều để không khiến mọi người phải đàm tếu, trong khi làn da trắng ngần như hòa vào ánh nắng vàng giòn cùng bờ cát trắng, khiến cho các anh chàng trong câu lạc bộ phải nheo mắt ngắm nhìn sự lộng lẫy nơi vẻ đẹp thiếu nữ trẻ trung. Bộ áo tắm ngấm ướt nước biển mà bóng lên thật điệu đà, như tôn đầy từng đường cong cơ thể mềm mại uyển chuyển, khiến Monika trở nên nổi bật giữa những cô gái khác. Mỗi lần cô nhảy lên đỡ trái bóng chuyền là mọi thứ cứ nhún nhảy loạn cả lên, kể cả tròng mắt của thằng bạn và đám nam sinh cùng trường đang ngồi xem cô chơi bóng. Chỉ một lúc sau là cả đám con trai, kể cả Matt, như bị thôi miên hết sạch, mắt vẫn quay mòng mòng, nằm bẹp xuống ghế thở hổn hển rồi kìa.

Trong khi đó, kín đáo và quý phái hơn một chút là Diana, với bộ áo tắm liền thân màu hồng trơn tinh khiết, được trang trí viền rem một cách thanh lịch, áo tắm kín đáo phù hợp với vẻ đẹp thiếu nữ, váy xếp ngắn cũn mỏng manh đầy mê hoặc, để lộ bắp đùi trắng ngần cùng đôi chân dài thướt tha thật gợi cảm. Dù không quá hấp dẫn như người bạn của mình, nhưng Diana vẫn mang một vẻ đẹp quyến rũ thuần khiết và đáng yêu đến kì lạ. Làn da trắng ngần mịn màng dưới ánh nắng vàng của mùa hè nơi biển đảo, những đường cong cơ thể uyển chuyển thanh thoát tạo nên vẻ điệu đà kiều diễm, chiếc khăn tắm mong manh quấn quanh bờ vai trần như không muốn để lộ quá nhiều da thịt mềm mại, mái tóc vàng óng được buộc gọn vào trong chiếc mũ đi biển rộng vành. Diana trông càng đáng yêu và ngây thơ hơn khi như vậy, với bộ áo tắm ngấm ướt nước biển như ôm ấp làn da căng tràn, cùng vẻ lúng túng khi xuống nước chơi cùng những cô gái khác. Rõ ràng cô ấy không biết bơi, cái vẻ lúng túng đáng yêu khi xuống biển khiến mấy chàng trai trên bờ chỉ muốn nhảy ngay xuống nước và đăng ký kèm cặp dạy bơi cho cô thôi à.

Trong khi ấy, đối lập với hai cô gái 'điện nước đầy đủ' trong những bộ áo tắm quyến rũ đang chơi cùng hội con gái cũng 'đầy đủ' không kém phía bên kia, thì bên này là một cặp mắt rưỡi đang lườm đám con trai ngồi ngắm gái không rời với một sự khinh bỉ nhất định và cái bĩu môi dè bỉu.

"Hóa ra mấy cái người này rủ nhau đi biển chỉ để được ngắm mấy cô nữ sinh mặc áo tắm thôi à?"

"Em biết tính bọn họ rồi còn gì. Còn lý do nào vào đây mà đám con trai bỏ hết tiền tiết kiệm ra để chi cho chuyến đi biển như thế này này chứ?"

Mei và Seele, hai cô gái 'điện nước không đầy đủ cho lắm' thì đang mặc đồng phục bơi của trường đi tắm biển cùng các bạn. Vâng ạ, trông chẳng khác gì hai đứa học sinh tiểu học trong bộ đồng phục bơi kín mít bó sát, chẳng tôn lên tí núi non nào cả, vì dù sao họ cũng chẳng có để mà tôn. Chẳng bù cho bên này, hai cô nữ sinh tuổi teen phơi phới đang chơi bóng chuyền cùng một hội nữ sinh cũng tươi mát quá, và mấy món đặc sản thì cứ nhún nhảy tưng bừng lên đau hết cả mắt.

"Mãn nhãn."

"Bổ ích."

Cạn ly, mấy thằng con trai ăn mừng kế hoạch thành công mĩ mãn, mặc kệ hai cái cô tóc ngắn 'chẳng có gì cả' đang lườm họ từ phía sau. Có đồ ăn ngon là được, mặc kệ thế gian ghen ghét, Matt trêu Kin, làm Mei chỉ muốn cầm cái gậy đập dưa phang cho cậu ta một cái nhập viện ngay lập tức. Ai bảo là không có? Chỉ là chưa đến lúc có thôi, cô càu nhàu, tủi thân quay đi, tiếp tục xây lâu đài cát một mình.

Chuyến nghỉ hè của nhóm bạn sau một năm học căng thẳng và nhiều biến cố bắt đầu như vậy đấy. Họ được câu lạc bộ bơi lội rủ đi biển cùng, lý do là vì, sau quãng thời gian phiền phức ở câu lạc bộ kiếm đạo, Diana cuối cùng cũng chuyển sang câu lạc bộ bơi lội, nơi tập hợp những cô gái xinh đẹp nhất trường trung học Darwin (theo báo cáo số liệu của hội Nam sinh trường). Vì thế, như một cách chào mừng hoa khôi của trường gia nhập hội 'chị em nhan sắc có thừa', cả câu lạc bộ đã tổ chức một chuyến đi biển vào đúng dịp lễ hội mùa hè của Ayden và mời cả nhóm bạn đi cùng cho đủ ghế. Và… cuối cùng thì họ có mặt ở đây, nơi đám nam sinh cùng với Matt chỉ biết ngồi một chỗ, mê mẩn ngắm các cô nàng tuổi teen mặc áo tắm tươi tắn đang chơi đùa với nhau trên bãi biển nắng vàng.

Nhưng mà, bỏ qua những chuyện đó đi. Kin thực sự chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi thôi. Mặc kệ tụi con tai đang ngồi bàn tán sôi nổi về những cô nữ sinh mặc áo tắm mát mẻ, cậu ngả người nằm dài xuống ghế và thư giãn, tận hưởng chút bình yên của biển chiều êm ả. Tiếng sóng vỗ rầm rì, những tán dừa trên cao xào xạc, tia nắng vàng như nhảy múa dưới tán cây râm mát,… Suy nghĩ lại những gì đã qua, Kin xứng đáng có một kỳ nghỉ hè yên bình như vậy. Cậu thở dài, ngẫm lại về sự cố mà cậu và Diana đã phải trải qua hồi cuối năm học, lim dim đôi mắt như muốn chìm vào trong một giấc mộng mơ màng, du dương tiếng cười nói vui vẻ của những cô nữ sinh tuổi teen nhí nhảnh bên kia…

Một năm học dài và đầy rắc rối, cậu tự nhủ, một bên vai vẫn đang được băng bó và khâu lại sơ sài vì vết thương cậu gặp phải. Chỉ là một cuộc ẩu đả ở trường thôi, Kin hầu như không kể nhiều về nó, nhưng các bạn của cậu thì biết rằng nó có liên quan tới mấy gã nam sinh khó ưa bám đuôi Diana suốt cả ngày ở trường. Anh Nelson bên hội học sinh đứng ra xử lý vụ việc nên Kin gần như không bị ảnh hưởng nhiều, anh cũng không kể gì về biến cố đó cả, nên bạn bè đều chỉ biết rằng nó là một cuộc ẩu đả ở trường có dính líu tới Kin và Diana.

"Đúng là một năm học nhiều biến động nhỉ?"

Nhấp ly nước dừa mát lạnh, Kin nằm ngả mình xuống ghế tựa, để cái vai vẫn đang bị băng bó của mình ở một vị trí thoải mái nhất có thể mà thư giãn. Diana vẫn ổn sau chuyện ở trường, cô ấy dường như đang giành nhiều thời gian quan tâm và chăm sóc cho cậu hơn, nhất là sau khi cậu bị thương vì bảo vệ cô ấy như vậy. Mối quan hệ giữa hai người đang tiến triển chậm nhưng đậm hơn nhiều sau chuyện đó, họ cũng giành nhiều thời gian ở bên nhau hơn sau giờ học. Gần đây Kin còn đưa Diana đi chơi công viên giải trí nữa, dù buổi hẹn hò đó có phần… không thành công cho lắm, khi cuối cùng lại đụng phải hai anh em nhà Matt cùng Monika cũng đang đi chơi ở đó, chuyện sau đó khỏi cần kể đi.

Nghĩ lại buổi hẹn hò bị phá đám ấy mà Kin cứ nuối tiếc hoài à! Kể ra, nếu mọi chuyện diễn ra suôn sẻ trong buổi hẹn ngày hôm ấy, và tất nhiên là không bị phá đám bởi mấy đứa bạn 'phiền phức' của mình, thì có khi, cậu đã tiến được một bước nữa với cô ấy rồi…

"Tiếc nhỉ? Tí nữa thì được 'chụt chụt' rồi ha."

"Tiếc con khỉ ấy."

Trêu chọc Kin suốt về vụ đó, Matt vẫn tươi cười khoái chí, hỏi han một cách quan tâm về vết thương của cậu bạn.

"Vai cậu sao rồi? Không gặp nhiều rắc rối với nó chứ?"

"Nội trong tuần này sẽ tháo băng được thôi. Chỉ là vết rách nhỏ, không đáng lo đâu."

Kin nói, mắt lim dim nhìn lên tán cây dừa rậm rạp, những tia nắng vàng óng xuyên qua những bóng râm mát lành, chiếu lên gương mặt đầy ưu tư của cậu. Không biết từ bao giờ, sự vô tư của Kin cũng đang dần biến mất, thay vào đó là chút lo lắng, ưu tư hệt như cái cách Diana nhìn về phía chân trời mỗi buổi chiều họ gặp nhau ở trường như vậy.

"Thoải mái đi bạn hiền. Tụi mình đang đi nghỉ mát mà. Thư giãn và thong thả tận hưởng kỳ nghỉ này đi chứ!"

Với chút bông đùa, Matt xoa dịu những nét lo âu trên gương mặt Kin bằng giọng nói nhí nhảnh cùng điệu cười vô lo nghĩ của mình.

"Uống nước dừa, đi tắm biển, chơi trò chơi, ăn sơn hào hải vị… Đặc biệt nhất, là chiêm ngưỡng các bạn nữ xinh đẹp của chúng ta mặc áo tắm tươi mát và chơi bóng chuyền bãi biển! Còn gì tuyệt vời bằng nữa chứ! Đấy, nhìn họ quyến rũ chưa kìa! Chẹp chẹp! Hấp dẫn ghê! Chẳng bù cho ai đó…"

Đúng là Matt, Kin cười, biết chắc chắn điều gì sắp xảy tới với cậu bạn thân của mình

CỐP!

"Đầu anh ngoài gái và áo tắm thiếu vải ra thì còn cái gì khác không hả?"

"Anh cũng là con trai mà! Thế thì có gì sai đâu chứ?"

Mắng thằng anh dâm dê đê tiện của nó chan chát, con nhóc Seele nện nguyên cái chai nước rỗng vào đầu cậu bạn đến 'CỐP' một tiếng rõ vang làm Kin bật cười, tí nữa sặc nước dừa. Không biết là do cái chai rỗng hay cái đầu của Matt rỗng mà lúc đập vào kêu vang thế không biết. Nhưng thế cũng vui lắm, Kin bật dậy, ho sặc sụa sau tràng cười lớn của mình. Bãi biển tuyệt đẹp của vịnh Siren mà không có gái xinh với áo tắm thì còn gì là đi nghỉ mát nữa chứ nhỉ, trích nguyên văn lời Matt đấy!

"Còn em nữa đấy! Ra biển mà mặc đồng phục bơi của trường, trông có khác gì đứa học sinh tiểu học không?"

"Thì em đúng là học sinh tiểu học mà! Đồ óc bã đậu này! Mặc thế này thì có gì sai chứ?"

Trong khi hai anh em bên này cãi nhau chí chóe, thì phía bên kia, có một cô nữ sinh trung học nào đó cũng đang mặc đồng phục bơi của trường, nghe đến 'học sinh tiểu học' mà tủi thân, úp mặt vào cái lâu đài cát đang xây dở của mình, khóc thầm trong lòng. Khổ thân mấy đứa đã lùn còn phát triển chậm, cứ đà này thì bao giờ mới đuổi kịp mấy cô bạn của mình đây? Nghĩ thế mà Mei buồn :(

"Mei mệt à?"

Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của Diana chợt làm Mei bừng tỉnh. Cô nữ sinh khóa trên đã đến bên cạnh cô từ bao giờ, ân cần hỏi han người bạn khóa dưới của mình khi nhận ra, cô gái tóc ngắn không chơi cùng mọi người mà lại ngồi lạc lõng một mình một góc.

"À không có gì đâu. Mình ổn mà!"

Gượng một nụ cười hiền như an ủi, Mei đáp lại với giọng trầm đặc.

"Vậy sao? Nãy giờ mình cứ lo quá, thấy cậu cứ ngồi một mình… tưởng cậu bị mệt.

"Ừm… Mình không sao đâu. Chỉ hơi chán cái đám bên kia chút thôi."

Một sự tin tưởng trong ánh mắt vui vẻ, Diana mỉm cười, nụ cười tươi tắn như đóa hoa xinh đẹp, ấm áp và dịu dàng biết bao. Mei cũng vì thế mà bớt đi phần mặc cảm, đáp lại Diana cũng bằng một nụ cười hiền hậu. Nếu nụ cười của Diana giống như một bông hoa cúc vàng ấm áp và duyên dáng, thì nụ cười của Mei lại mang một vẻ ưu tư nhưng sống động của một đóa cẩm tú mang màu ưu tư chân thành và dịu dàng, như một sự cảm kích, biết ơn tới lòng tốt và sự quan tâm của cô ấy giành cho mình.

"Vậy, Mei ra chơi cùng tụi mình chứ. Cả hội con gái chơi cùng nhau mà bỏ cậu một mình thế này, mọi người cũng không vui đâu."

Nhìn qua vai Diana, Mei thấy mọi người cũng đang nhìn về phía mình lo lắng. Monika cùng các cô gái của câu lạc bộ bơi lội, họ đều đang quan tâm tới cô lắm, khi thấy cô lớp trưởng cứ ngồi lủi thủi một mình suốt như vậy. Nhưng khi thấy Mei đã tươi cười trở lại cùng sự động viên từ Diana, các cô gái trong nhóm cũng có vẻ thoải mái và an tâm hơn phần nào.

"Ừm. Được thôi. Miễn là tụi con trai không phàn nàn."

"Sao các cậu ấy lại phàn nàn chứ?"

"Thì tớ phá vỡ đội hình… à mà thôi. Kệ đi."

Diana có lẽ không hiểu, nhưng Mei chỉ đang đùa vui một chút thôi. Giờ này thì mặc kệ mấy gã dê già vô duyên ấy đi, những cô gái chỉ muốn có một chuyến đi biển thoải mái và thư giãn cùng các bạn mình thôi. Chẳng có gì có thể cản trở được cô ấy khỏi việc xõa hết mình cùng các bạn nữ nữa cả.

"Được rồi! Đi thôi! Mình cũng không muốn ngồi mãi một chỗ thế này."

"Này Mei! Bắt lấy!"

Hô lớn từ xa, Monika vui vẻ, đánh trái bóng chuyền về phía hai cô gái. Trái bóng bay tới vừa tầm, và như một thợ săn lão luyện, cô bạn chột mắt của Monika vào thế sẵn sàng đón đường chuyền của người bạn vui tính. Một động tác chuyển mình nhanh nhẹn, Mei xoay người, uốn đôi chân ngắn nhưng dẻo dai của mình và tung cả thân hình nhỏ nhắn lên không trung. Một cú đá móc bóng đẹp và uyển chuyển tới mức mà mấy anh chàng đang ngồi xem cũng phải tròn mắt, còn thằng bạn thân của cô ở câu lạc bộ bóng đá, Matt, đang uống nước dừa cũng sặc nước vì bất ngờ. Đừng khinh thường Mei như thế, suốt cả mấy năm tiểu học, cô tham gia câu lạc bộ thể dục dụng cụ đâu phải để chơi đâu chứ. Mei dẻo dai tới mức các bạn nữ khác cũng phải trầm trồ. Còn trái bóng chuyền được cô dùng đôi chân thanh thoát đá bay ngược trở lại bên kia lưới, ghi điểm một cách đẹp mắt, dù hơi sai luật chút.

"Hay quá!"

Các cô nữ sinh ở câu lạc bộ bơi lội vỗ tay tán dương đôm đốp, trong khi mấy anh nam sinh vẫn trố mắt nhìn Mei bật dậy từ dưới nền cát trắng của bãi biển, phủi cát bám trên bộ đồ bơi của mình sau cú tiếp đất nhẹ nhàng, rồi còn hất tóc ra vẻ kiêu ghê gớm nhìn vui lắm chứ.

"Ừm, nhưng mà sai luật."

Monika đùa, tươi cười vui vẻ, vỗ vai Mei trêu ghẹo. Cuối cùng thì lớp trưởng nữ của lớp cũng đã trở lại với vẻ 'ngầu bá cháy' của mình bằng cú đá móc tuyệt đẹp gây ấn tượng với tất cả mọi người rồi. Xét về khả năng vận động và sự dẻo dai, thì trong hội con gái, Mei đứng đầu luôn. Đấy là còn chưa nói về thành tích học tập thuộc nhóm xuất sắc của trường Darwin nữa. Nếu có ai mà Mei phải chịu thua, thì chỉ có Kin mà thôi, nhưng mà cậu là con trai nên không được tính nhé.

Và cứ như vậy, những cô nữ sinh tuổi teen của trường trung học Darwin có một buổi chiều chơi đùa trên bãi biển thật vui vẻ cùng nhau, mặc kệ mấy thằng nam sinh cứ ngồi ngẩn ngơ ngắm vẻ đẹp duyên dáng của họ trong những bộ áo tắm quyến rũ. Họ cùng chơi thật nhiều trò chơi thú vị, tiếng cười nói nhí nhảnh thật trẻ trung, như bao phủ sự ngọt ngào đầy cá tính lên khắp bãi biển lộng gió. Những tiếng cười, sự quyến rũ của những bộ áo tắm tươi mát ướt sũng, những đường cong cơ thể mềm mại trong làn nước trong veo mát lạnh, ánh nắng vàng giòn mang đầy nhiệt huyết khiến làn da thiếu nữ hồng hào như bóng lên lấp lánh cùng biển xanh tươi mát trẻ trung. Thật là một buổi chiều tuyệt vời (và bổ mắt) đối với Matt và đồng bọn, mấy anh chàng tham gia câu lạc bộ bơi lội chỉ để chờ đến những dịp như thế này.

Chủ tịch câu lạc bộ bơi lội năm nay, chị cả Marnie, học trên Diana một khóa, cũng là một cô nữ sinh tài sắc vẹn toàn của trường Darwin, giỏi dang và xuất chúng trong hội học sinh, nhưng cũng rất dễ mến và vui tính, giống hệt tính cách của cô em gái quý báu Monika của chị vậy. Còn hội phó năm nay lại là Celine, bạn thân cùng lớp với Diana, người đã giới thiệu cô ấy tới với câu lạc bộ bơi lội, cũng nhờ thế mà cô ấy không bị bỡ ngỡ trong những ngày đầu tới với câu lạc bộ nhiều gái xinh nhất trường mình ấy.

"Xinh đẹp cũng là cái khổ đấy. Suốt ngày bị tụi con trai bám đuôi cố gắng gây chú ý thôi à."

Chị Marnie hay trêu ghẹo Diana, đùa vui về chuyện cô ấy suốt ngày bị đám nam sinh trong trường, cái đám ruồi nhặng bị nhan sắc của mấy chị em mê hoặc ấy, theo đuổi. Nhưng cũng thật may mắn, Diana đã có Kin bên cạnh, nên điều đó cũng bớt đi phần nào. Nhắc lại chuyện của Kin cùng biến cố hồi cuối năm làm Diana cảm thấy có lỗi với cậu. Ánh mắt lo âu, cô liếc nhìn cậu đang nằm dài trên chiếc ghế tựa, nghỉ ngơi dưới bóng rặng dừa râm mát, chút ưu tư mà như thầm xin lỗi cậu vậy.

"Chắc cậu ấy cũng gặp nhiều rắc rối lắm."

"Ừm. Hẳn rồi. Nhưng nếu là Kin thì chắc sẽ ổn cả thôi. Nó dễ tính lắm, em không cần phải lo lắng cho nó đâu."

Chị Marine đồng cảm, vì chị cũng quen biết Kin và Mei được một thời gian rồi mà, mọi người ở hội học sinh đều chú ý đến hai đứa nó lắm. Cùng với Celine, chị khoác vai Diana, chia sẻ chút chuyện con gái với nhau mà như an ủi cô em khóa dưới vậy.

"Nhưng mà, sao em cứ phải vướng bận mấy chuyện đó chứ? Chúng ta đang đi nghỉ mát cùng nhau cơ mà! Xõa bỏ hết những lo âu ở trường mà vui chơi hết mình đi!"

"Đúng rồi đó, Diana ạ! Cứ bỏ qua hết chuyện ở trường với cái đám con trai rắc rối ấy đi! Đang là kỳ nghỉ hè mà! Không chơi bây giờ thì phí lắm."

Được cả Celine lẫn Marnie động viên, Diana cũng cảm thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều. Hơn nữa, Marnie quả đúng là chị gái của Monika, tính cách cởi mở và phóng khoáng hệt như cô bạn thư ký khóa dưới, khiến cho cô ấy cũng trở nên gần gũi và yêu mến chị hơn khi ở bên chị. Hôm đó, những cô gái, hay đúng hơn là tất cả mọi người, đã có thật nhiều kỷ niệm đáng nhớ với nhau. Họ chơi nhiều trò chơi thú vị…

"Có ai có dây thừng không?"

Mei cầm một chiếc khăn tay, đi kiếm dây thừng để kéo co.

"Trong ba lô tớ có đấy."

Kin đang nằm lim dim ngủ cũng bật dậy. Ít ra thì có mấy trò chơi để cậu vận động, chứ nằm hoài một chỗ ngắm gái cùng mấy thằng kia, chắc cậu chán tới chết mất. Monika, Seele và Matt nghe đến chơi trò chơi là lại nhặng cả lên. Mấy cái đứa bạn ham chơi hiếu thắng này!

"Dây thừng đây rồi. Mọi người tập trung kéo co nào!"

"Có vẻ hơi lẻ người đấy. Chia đội thế nào đây?"

Monika lấy được dây thừng trong ba lô của Kin, hô lớn để mọi người tập trung lại. Đám nam sinh cơ bắp cũng…không đến nỗi, nghe đến việc sắp có cơ hội được thể hiện với tụi con gái mà cũng nhốn nháo cả lên, chia nhóm để chơi kéo co. Các cô gái cũng tham gia nữa, dù khoản chia đội hơi rắc rối một chút. Cuối cùng, sau một hồi cãi vã, họ cũng chia được thành hai đội, cân bằng cả nam lẫn nữ, trừ việc…

"Sao cái tên cụt tay lại ở đội mình?"

Marnie chắc muốn thắng đội kia lắm, nên khi thấy Kin đang ngáp dài, đứng lù lù ở đầu hàng bên đội kéo co của chị, mà chị đã gào lên đòi công bằng. Đội của Kin có Marnie, Diana, Seele, trong khi bên kia là Matt, Mei và Monika, Celine, chỉ nhìn sơ qua là đã thấy chênh lệch rõ ràng rồi!

"Thua chắc rồi…"

Seele mặt tối sầm, bi quan về khả năng chiến thắng của đội mình

"Lại mất tiền cược kéo co với cái hội bên nữa."

Marnie cũng chẳng khá hơn

"Hai người làm gì mà bi quan vậy? Cậu ấy vẫn kéo được mà."

Diana thì cố gắng bao biện cho Kin, người bị băng bó một bên tay tới tận vai, và chỉ còn một tay để vận động, đang đứng đầu hàng kéo co của đội cô ấy. Nhưng mà, hai người kia chẳng có tí lạc quan nào cả, khi team họ gần như chấp một người trong trận kéo co này. Kin-một-tay thì chẳng quan tâm lắm, chỉ tập trung vào tư thế, cầm chắc dây co bằng một tay và sẵn sàng kéo thôi. Tới khi bắt đầu kéo co thì…

"Bắt đầu nào!"

Anh chàng hội phó nam của câu lạc bộ bơi lội, kiêm trọng tài, bạn trai của Celine, Steve, phất cờ lệnh ra hiệu bắt đầu. Vừa dứt hiệu lệnh, cả hai đội đồng loạt dồn sức, kéo sợi dây thừng một cách quyết liệt, khiến cho miếng khăn tay buộc ở giữa làm vạch phân chia bay phấp phới, nhưng không hoàn toàn nhích về một bên nào cả. Hai bên giằng co căng thẳng ngay từ những giây đầu tiên của trận kéo co nghẹt thở. Kin ở đầu hàng, kiêm luôn vị trí cầm trịch, và cậu ta đang kéo bằng một tay thật. Một tay mà khỏe tới mức đầu hàng bên kia là Mei cũng đang toát hết mồ hôi mới giữ lại được thế cân bằng giữa hai đội. Đồng đội phía sau Kin cũng phải bất ngờ vì chỉ bằng một tay mà cậu vẫn kéo khỏe một cách đáng sợ. Tư thế cậu đứng cũng kỳ lạ không kém, khi nó giống như một thế võ, không chỉ dùng tay mà gần như cả trọng tâm cơ thể đều dồn vào điểm giữ dây, khiến cho bên kia cũng khó mà bì lại được với cách kéo thông thường.

Hai bên giằng co căng thẳng suốt một hồi, ai cũng muốn ăn thua hết mình cho cuộc chơi vui vẻ của họ. Nhưng mà, rõ ràng, nếu xét về thế trận cũng như đội hình, bên của Matt và Monika khỏe hơn hẳn. Nên là, chỉ sau chừng vài phút cầm cự lại trước sức kéo vượt trội của đội bên kia, đội của Kin đã phải nhận thất bại.

"Oái!"

Hàng ngũ bên của Kin ngã nhào, thua trận khi miếng khăn tay đã vượt qua vạch về hẳn phía đội đối phương. Đã thế, đứng ở đầu hàng ngay sau Kin, Marnie lại ngã chúi xuống phía trước theo quán tính, đè cả người lên cậu thiếu niên tội nghiệp nữa chứ.

"Ối! Chị xin lỗi! Em không sao chứ…"

"Ư…"

Bị nguyên phần phía trước của Marnie đè lên đầu và dí xuống cát, Kin không sao được hơi lạ đấy. Đầu cậu bẹp dí, còn người lún hẳn xuống cát mịn sau khi bị nguyên hai quả bom hạt nhân của chị rơi đè xuống, làm Diana và Seele phải luống cuống đào cát kéo lên. Lún sâu cả găng tay cơ, 'tội nghiệp' ghê.

"Haha! Thắng lợi hiển nhiên."

"Yeah"

Matt và Monika đập tay ăn mừng sung sướng, trong khi cái người phải gồng mình gánh vác hai cái đứa bạn vô dụng chỉ biết hưởng, Mei, thì đang chống gối thở hổn hển. Cái tên bạn cùng lớp quái dị của cô ăn gì mà khỏe vậy chứ, cậu ta chỉ dùng một tay mà gần như điều tiết cả hàng ngũ kéo co bên đội mình. Không có Celine cầm trịch phía sau hỗ trợ thì chắc đội cô cũng toang lâu rồi. Thế mà hai cái đứa bạn vô tư của cô vẫn thoải mái ăn mừng, trêu chọc khiêu khích bên đội thua được!

Sau đó là trò chơi cướp cờ, lần này đã công bằng hơn rất nhiều so với trận trước.

"Cố lên hai người! Cướp lá cờ đó đi. Bên kia chỉ là một tên cụt tay với một đứa chột thôi mà!"

Đừng khinh thường hội người khuyết tật thế chứ.

"Cố lên! Cố lên!"

Trong khi hai bên là hàng nam thanh nữ tú đang cổ vũ cuồng nhiệt, tiếng hò reo vang vọng cả bãi tắm, thì trong sân đấu, Matt và Celine đang đua nhau cướp lá cờ của cặp đôi phòng ngự, Kin và Mei ở đội đối phương. Bên phòng thủ lần này có cả hai thủ lĩnh tiềm năng nhất khối, nên cho dù có vật lộn căng thẳng trên nền cát, và Kin thì chấp hẳn một tay, nhưng đối phương của họ vẫn không tài nào cướp được lá cờ mà hai người kia đang trấn giữ, cắm dưới cát phía sau lưng họ

"Oái! Họ ghê quá!"

Celine còn bị Mei đẩy ngã ngửa, dù nếu xét ra, cô lớn hơn Mei kha khá, còn nở nang và đầy đặn hơn nhiều. Nhưng mà, to cho lắm vào, dễ mất thăng bằng, xem ra không đủ để đánh bại Mei-chột-lép rồi. Celine ngã lăn, cát bám lên bộ đồ bơi màu lam, lấm lem hết cả gương mặt xinh xắn.

"Chị không sao chứ?"

"À! Không sao. Không sao. Em khỏe quá!"

Một cách công bằng, sau khi đã loại Celine ra khỏi cuộc chơi, Mei tiến tới và kéo chị đứng lên. Celine chỉ còn có thể bật cười vui vẻ, sự ngưỡng mộ cô gái giành cho em Mei càng tăng lên sau khi bị chính em ấy đánh bại trong trận đấu về sức mạnh. Chơi vui vẻ thôi mà, Celine đùa vui, khoác vai em ra khỏi sân đấu, trong khi bên trong, hai thanh niên kia vẫn đang vật lộn với nhau…

Không hẳn là vật lộn lắm, nó giống như…

"Xung phong!"

"…"

Matt còn chẳng tiến lên được tí nào, cứ lao lên ba bước là bị Kin đẩy ngược lại ba bước. Sau chừng mười phút chỉ đâm đầu rồi bị đẩy về chỗ cũ như thế, cậu ta cũng đành chịu thua thằng bạn mình. Nó gợi lại mấy trận tập kiếm của hai đứa, nơi mà Kin chỉ có bón hành cgi Matt chứ không có ngược lại đâu.

"Sao cậu khỏe vậy?"

"Haha. Cậu biết tại sao mà."

"Biết thế lần sau không cho cậu chơi luôn cho rồi."

Có chút bông đùa khi vờ dỗi, Matt đẩy Kin về chỗ, nhường sân đấu cho lượt cướp cờ tiếp theo.

Và lượt sau, hai bên đổi lượt, lần này là cuộc đấu nhan sắc của bốn cô nữ sinh xinh đẹp nhất nhì của trường. Mặc những bộ áo tắm mát mẻ, thân hình thiếu nữ căng tràn đầy đặn nhún nhảy, Diana, Marnie một đội, đấu nhau với bên kia là Monika và Celine, để tranh cướp những lá cờ sặc sỡ về cho đội của mình. Bốn cô nữ sinh lăn lộn trên bãi biển, ánh nắng vàng chiếu lên làn da trắng ngần đang lấm len cát mịn, ướt chút nước biển ngấm vào bộ áo tắm quyến rũ, trông thật đã mắt quá mà. Đám con trai chỉ biết ngồi đờ ra ngắm nhìn mà chẳng thấy cổ vũ gì cả. Chỉ riêng có chị em Mei với Seele là nhiệt tình nhất, mang cả xoong chảo ra gõ để cổ vũ bốn người bạn đang chơi cướp cờ.

BOONG BOONG BOONG!

"Tiến lên nào! Cướp lấy lá cờ đi các chị!"

"Cố lên! Cố lên!"

Trong khi Mei cầm xoong với cái muỗng nhôm gõ nhiệt tình, Seele đè đầu thằng anh của nó ra mà gõ bằng chai nước nhựa. Tiếng gõ kêu to cũng không kém của chị chột đâu, nhất là khi đầu thằng anh nó rỗng tuếch, gõ còn vang nữa chứ.

Cuộc thi cướp cờ, đến lượt đội của Diana chiến thắng, vì thuê được lính đánh thuê Mei về làm cặp bài trùng với Kin làm hàng thủ, nên cho dù bên kia có thay hàng công bằng mấy-anh-trai-cơ-lực-trong-câu-lạc-bộ-đang-muốn-thể-hiện-với-gái, thì họ cũng chẳng vượt qua được nổi hai người này. Cuối cùng đội của Kin thắng đậm, nên là, để ăn mừng chiến thắng…

"Yeah!"

"Thắng rồi!"

Chị cả Marnie và Diana nhảy lên, đập tay ăn mừng, làm mấy thứ căng tròn lại nhún nhảy sau khi đụng chạm, khiến mấy thanh niên đứng xem đỏ hết cả mặt.

Rồi cả bọn cùng nhau xuống tắm biển mát lạnh cho thật đã…

"Úi chà. Nhìn hai cái đứa kia tifnh cảm chưa kìa?"

Chị Marnie chống hông trêu đùa, khi thấy phía bên kia, Kin đang dắt tay Diana và cùng cô ấy xuống nước. Cô thiếu nữ tóc vàng óng tỏ ra rụt rè quá, cứ sợ sệt bám lấy cậu con trai khi được cậu dẫn xuống tắm biển cùng, ngâm mình dưới làn nước trong veo tới quá hông mà cô như lo lắng mím môi thật chặt. Nhìn cô ấy cứ bẽn lẽn xấu hổ mà đáng yêu ghê, không biết là vì được xuống tắm biển cùng cậu hay là do không biết bơi mà cứ luống cuống, để rồi ôm chặt lấy cậu khi ngọn sóng mát lạnh chạm tới, hắt lên bầu ngực đầy đặn trong bộ áo tắm liền thân ướt sũng của mình.

"Sướng thật…"

Mấy thằng con trai thì đang ghen tị, bơi ra xa mà quay lại nhìn thì thấy Kin đang dắt tay và cùng cô nàng xinh xắn nhất hội xuống tắm biển, Diana lại cứ bẽn lẽn đi sát bên cậu, đầm mình trong làn nước trong veo mát lạnh, trông cô ấy lúng túng khi xuống nước mà vừa dễ thương lại vừa quyến rũ quá trời.

"Cẩn thận cái vai đấy!"

Còn Mei đứng trên bờ hô lớn, nhắc nhở Kin về chuyện vai cậu đang bị thương. Nghe thấy cô bạn nhắc mà cả cậu và Diana cùng quay lại một cách đồng điệu, ra dấu là đã cả hai đều đã chú ý hơn rồi, khi cô ấy còn lấy chiếc khăn của mình buộc lên vai cậu như để bảo vệ. Phía bên này, Monika đang tranh thủ nằm phơi nắng dưới tán chiếc ô che mát trên bãi cát mịn, được cô em Seele thoa kem giúp mà làn da thiếu nữ hồng hào bóng lên tươi mát, làm mấy tên hóng hớt ngồi trên bờ thi thoảng lại liếc mắt qua nhìn trộm kìa.

Matt thì đang chơi trò đập dưa với mấy anh chị. Một chiếc băng bịt mắt, một cây gậy, và mọi người đứng xung quanh hướng dẫn nhốn nháo hết cả, chỉ cho cậu đường đi đến quả dưa hấu đã đặt sẵn trên tấm ván gỗ để cậu đập nó. Với kỹ năng cầm kiếm đã quen của mình, Matt tỏ ra tự tin ghê lắm, được mọi người hò hét cổ vũ, chỉ đường cho mình như vậy mà cậu nhanh nhảu làm theo. Bước một, hai, ba… cậu ta tiến tới chỗ quả dưa hấu đầy quyết đoán, trước khi giơ gậy lên cao và phang xuống thật mãnh liệt bằng tất cả sức mạnh của mình, như đòn bổ kiếm mà cậu thường tập luyện ở trong phòng ngủ mỗi tối ấy.

KA-TONK!

Và kết cục, giống như cái tivi bị cây kiếm gỗ của cậu đập trúng phải đem ra tiệm sửa, Steve cũng bị cây gậy đập dưa gõ trúng mà lăn đùng ra đất, đang ngồi uống nước dừa thì bị Matt bổ giữa đầu không thương tiếc, trông chẳng khác gì quả dừa anh đang uống luôn rồi. Đầu Steve nổi một cục u to đùng, làm cả bọn đứng xem được một tràng cười lăn lộn. Nhưng cơ mà, Matt nhà ta vẫn tưởng trò chơi chưa hết, cậu phải bổ thêm một quả dưa nữa, nên nhanh trí bước tới, cậu ta xoay người sang, lại dồn toàn bộ sức mạnh cho cú 'bổ kiếm' của mình.

KA-TONK!

Lần này đến lượt Mei lù lù đứng dậy với nguyên vết hằn đỏ ửng cắt chéo mặt, con mắt trái hằm hằm sát khí nhìn Matt, khi cậu ta tháo được cái băng bịt mắt ra chỉ vì mọi người cười nhiều quá không nghe được chỉ dẫn gì cả. Đến lúc nhận ra anh Steve đang nằm sấp mặt trên cát với cái đầu sưng một cục, còn Mei mặt vẫn in hằn nguyên vết gậy đập lườm cậu ta như sắp xảy ra án mạng tới nơi rồi, Matt mới hiểu vấn đề, đành vội vàng giật lùi lại định bỏ chạy khỏi hiện trường vụ án.

"Óai!"

"Ối!"

"Á á á!"

Không biết cài số lùi kiểu gì mà cậu thiếu niên nhà ta vấp luôn vào con em Seele đang ngồi bôi kem cho chị, xoay người ngã chúi đè lên nhau, ngã lên cả Monika đang nằm phơi nắng trên bãi cát. Đã thế, Matt còn úp luôn mặt vào lưng của Monika, làm cô ấy hét toáng lên, vội vàng bật dậy, tưởng có tên con trai nào dở trò sàm sỡ mình nữa chứ. Đến lúc nhận ra là thằng bạn cùng lớp, cô thư ký mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, trước khi tát cho cậu một cái rõ đau vì cái tội đụng chạm vô duyên không xin phép. May là cô nằm sấp xuống cát, chứ không nằm ngửa thì chắc tên này, với cái khả năng 'ngã chọn vị trí' như trong phim của mình, đã úp mặt vào chỗ khác của cô mất rồi.

Đến đầu giờ chiều hôm ấy, cả nhóm thuê một chiếc du thuyền thật lớn, phiêu lưu khắp vịnh biển Siren mênh mông xanh biếc, thăm thú những rặng núi đá vôi rêu phong hùng vĩ, nước biển trong veo như thấy được cả đáy cát mịn, chiêm ngưỡng những dải san hô lộng lẫy sắc màu lung linh trong nắng ấm dưới làn nước xanh mát, trong chuyến đi lặn biển ngắm san hô cùng mọi người.

"Diana không tham gia lặn cùng được à?"

Monika tỏ ra tiếc nuối, khi người bạn khóa trên của mình phải bỏ lỡ chuyến lặn biển của nhóm chỉ vì cô ấy không biết bơi. Chị Marnie thì hơi thất vọng, vì chị có thể hướng dẫn Diana và cùng cô ấy lặn xuống biển được, nhưng gia đình cô ấy không cho phép, nên chị cũng đành chịu thôi.

"Ừm… Năm nay mình chưa biết bơi mà!"

Với nét hồn nhiên của mình, Diana tươi cười vui vẻ như động viên các bạn trong nhóm, không muốn họ bị trùng xuống chỉ vì mình không được xuống nước cùng mọi người như vậy. Chuyến đi lặn biển hôm nay, cô ấy đành bỏ lỡ thôi. Nhưng sang năm, sau khi cô ấy đã tham gia câu lạc bộ bơi lội và biết bơi rồi, chắc chắn cô ấy sẽ tham gia cùng mọi người đi lặn biển ngắm san hô một chuyến cho thỏa thích. Diana nghe kể rằng vịnh Siren sở hữu những rặng san hô rất đẹp, nên cô ấy cũng tiếc lắm, một chút nũng nịu dễ thương khi đề nghị với Mei.

"Mình không xuống nước được thế này, các cậu chụp cho mình thật nhiều ảnh nhé?"

"Okay. Không thành vấn đề."

Mei cũng tỏ ra thật tiếc khi không có Diana đi cùng, nhưng chiếc máy ảnh cô ấy mang theo chắc chắn sẽ giúp mọi người chụp được nhiều ảnh đẹp của chuyến đi lặn biển hôm nay đấy. Chụp cho cả Kin nữa, vì cậu ấy cũng không tham gia mà.

"Không xuống nước à bạn hiền?"

"Tay đau thế này, không xuống được."

Kin vỗ vỗ bên vai băng bó của mình, đáp lại Matt mà làm vẻ thản nhiên lắm, làm cậu bạn thân lại bật cười, trêu ghẹo

"Vậy ở trên bờ với cô ấy đi! Mà, đừng có tranh thủ lúc vắng mặt bọn tớ mà làm liều đấy nhé."

Bị trêu vậy mà Kin cười vu vơ, nhìn cũng có vẻ muốn lắm nhưng không được.

"Giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật này thì liều cái gì chứ…"

"Vậy thì tốt! Đi đây! Mọi người xuống nước hết rồi…"

Sau một hồi chuẩn bị, nhóm của Matt và Marnie cũng đã sẵn sàng. Họ cùng nhau lặn xuống nước nơi rặng san hô ở nông gần mặt biển, bơi lội thỏa thích và chiêm ngưỡng những dải san hô lộng lẫy sắc màu trong ánh nắng chiếu qua làn nước trong xanh, chụp thật nhiều ảnh kỷ niệm vào trong những chiếc máy ảnh chuyên dụng của mọi người mang theo ngày hôm ấy. Vì là người bản địa đã thông thuộc những địa hình ở đây, lại thêm việc rất giỏi bơi lội, Marnie và Celine trở thành hai nàng hướng dẫn viên du lịch, vừa dẫn cả nhóm đi lặn biển ngắm rặng san hô lung linh mà vừa chơi đùa với nhau dưới làn nước mát lạnh, nhìn họ thật giống với hai nàng tiên cá xinh đẹp đang tung tăng lướt bơi giữa biển xanh. Ngắm nhìn những nàng thiếu nữ trong bộ áo tắm thấm ướt nước biển ở trên bờ là một chuyện, nhưng được chiêm ngưỡng sắc đẹp của họ dưới làn nước tươi mát trong veo, lung linh trong ánh nắng mùa hè lại là một điều tuyệt vời khác mà đám con trai được tận hưởng.

Đấy, như thằng Matt kia kìa, mải ngắm Monika bơi bên cạnh, mê mẩn quá mà cậu ta đâm đầu luôn vào một cái hốc đá, mất một lúc mới rút được ra được kìa.

Trong khi ấy, ở trên du thuyền chỉ còn lại Diana và Kin, hai người có một chút không gian riêng tư, ngồi bên nhau cùng trò chuyện về chuyến du lịch ngày hôm nay của họ. Kin chống một tay xuống và ngả người về phía sau, tựa vào bên mạn du thuyền, chút thư giãn như đang tắm mình trong ánh nắng vàng giòn của biển hè tươi mát. Còn Diana ngồi gần bên cậu, khuất trong bóng nắng, cô ấy quấn tạm một chiếc khăn tắm kín đáo như không muốn làm cậu phải thấy khó xử, đôi tay mảnh mai nhẹ giữ lấy chiếc mũ đi biển rộng vành trong cơn gió lộng của bầu trời biếc xanh. Hai người họ bên nhau, giọng đùa vui mà như hòa nhịp vào tiếng sóng, tíu tít về những chủ đề vô định xung quanh chuyến đi biển lần này cùng mọi người, và việc họ đã vui đến nhường nào, khi được cùng nhau và các bạn tận hưởng một kì nghỉ hè trọn vẹn.

"Còn nhớ… lần đầu tiên chúng mình gặp nhau là trên bãi biển nhỉ…? Cuối mùa hè năm ngoái…"

"Ừm…Mới vậy mà đã gần một năm rồi. Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy."

"Quả là một năm đáng nhớ ha."

Họ trò chuyện với nhau mà như thủ thỉ tâm sự, như chìm vào trong những rì rào của sóng biển, lạc lõng giữa mênh mông cùng ngọn gió, đôi bạn ấy khẽ nhích sát vào nhau, chia sẻ chút yêu thương ấm áp khi ở bên nhau cùng lênh đênh trên chiếc du thuyền giữa biển xanh bao la. Chuyến lặn biển thiếu vắng hai người họ, nhưng không vì thế mà quãng thời gian ấy mất đi ý nghĩa. Chỉ cần họ được ở bên nhau như vậy là đủ rồi.

Sau khi du thuyền trở về bãi biển thì cuộc thi cuối cùng mà câu lạc bộ tổ chức là thi bơi lội. Tất nhiên rồi, câu lạc bộ bơi lội đi biển mà không thi bơi với nhau thì còn gì thú vị nữa. Dù mặc áo tắm chứ không phải đồ bơi chuyên dụng cho việc thi đấu, nhưng các cô gái, các chàng trai của chúng ta cũng cuồng nhiệt và hết mình lắm. Ai nấy đều khởi động đầy đủ trước khi xuống nước, bơi tới vị trí vạch xuất phát chờ hiệu lệnh bắt đầu. Marnie, Celine và Steve cùng một vài người khác còn mang cả kính bơi, trong khi Mei, Matt và Kin những người còn lại trong nhóm thì bơi chay. Cũng không quá ăn thua, nên họ cũng chẳng cần thiết lắm về chuyện có đủ trang bị hay không nữa. Họ chỉ muốn thi thố sức khỏe một chút để vận động cơ thể trong kì nghỉ hè dài ngày không hoạt động câu lạc bộ thôi mà.

"Xuất phát!"

Lần này là Diana ngồi trên phao bơi ra hiệu xuất phát bằng tiếng còi vang, vì trong hội đi biển lần này, cô là người duy nhất không biết bơi. Kin cũng tham gia, một lần nữa chấp một tay với đám bạn. Ngay khi hiệu lệnh bắt đầu vang lên, tất cả mọi người đều lao xuống nước, dồn hết lực để bứt phá ngay từ những quãng đầu tiên của cuộc đua. Cuộc thi bơi diễn ra rất cuồng nhiệt, vì đây là câu lạc bộ bơi lội cơ mà, sở trường của họ đó. Những vận động viên bơi lội của tương lai đang dồn hết sức mình để bứt tốc, vượt qua làn nước xanh trong veo của vịnh biển, băng qua những gợn sóng để hướng về vạch đích căng lên ở xa phía trước. Dẫn đầu nhóm bơi là Celine và Marnie, theo ngay sau có Steve, Mei, và chỉ sau bốn người họ là cả một hội đông đảo những thành viên khác, cũng đang ngụp lặn dưới làn nước trong xanh mát lạnh, cố gắng để bắt kịp những kình ngư xuất sắc nhất của câu lạc bộ đang dẫn đầu.

Và chỉ sau chừng hơn một phút, trong cuộc thi bơi quãng ngắn dọc bãi biển nắng vàng, đã có người cán đích đầu tiên!

"Yeah!"

Không bất ngờ khi Celine lại là người đầu tiên cán đích. Lao lên từ dưới mặt nước trong veo và ưỡn lên, giống như một nàng tiên cá cưỡi lên ngọn sóng, chạm vào sợi dây màu được dùng làm vạch đích mà Monika và Seele ngồi trên phao bơi căng sẵn, cô nữ sinh cùng lớp với Diana chứng tỏ rằng, thế nào mới là giải ba cuộc thi bơi cự ly ngắn toàn quốc.

"Chị Celine về nhất!"

Monika tuyên bố rõng rạc, giơ cờ đỏ vẫy vẫy chúc mừng. Nhưng cũng chẳng mất quá lâu sau đó, thậm chí là chỉ chậm hơn vài giây, hai người về nhì cũng đã cán đích theo cô nữ sinh tóc nâu tài giỏi và xinh xắn ấy. Lần này, cả Marnie và Steve cùng chạm đích đồng thời. Rất khó để nói ai là người về nhì khi cả hai gần như là cùng lúc với nhau, nên vậy

"Chị Marnie và anh Steve về nhì!"

"Ghê đấy, Celine!"

Hai người về nhì cũng phải trầm trồ, khen ngợi khả năng bơi lội 'Nàng tiên cá' Celine, biệt danh thân mật mà mọi người thường gọi cô ấy ở câu lạc bộ.

Khoảng nửa phút sau, vị trí thứ ba đã có chủ. Lần này là hai người bạn của cô, Mei và… Kin, cái người bơi bằng một tay ấy. Cả hai cũng chạm vạch đích cùng nhau, và dường như Mei chờ Kin một quãng nhỏ để cậu bắt kịp cô, được đồng giải ba, vì hai người bỏ quá xa nhóm phía sau rồi.

"Mei và… Kin? Vị trí thứ ba!"

Hai cán bộ lớp cùng về đích, một cái đập tay ăn ý với nhau. Đáng sợ nhất là Kin, cậu bơi bằng một tay, và động tác thì hoàn toàn không giống như những người khác. Nhưng cứ thử tưởng tượng cậu có cả hai tay lành lặn xem, Celine tấm tắc với Marnie, chắc cậu ta dư sức bắt kịp vị trí đứng đầu của hai cô nàng đấy. Hai cô gái nhanh nhất câu lạc bộ bơi lội bàn tán vui vẻ với nhau về tốc độ đáng sợ của Kin, dù động tác thì hơi kì cục, nhưng lại rất nhanh và hiệu quả. Anh Steve thì chỉ có thể trầm trồ ấn tượng, vỗ tay tán dương cậu em mới kết thân của mình về khoản nỗ lực mà thôi.

À mà còn nữa, khi mà ban trọng tài Monika lại phải ngồi chờ nốt thí sinh cuối cùng cán đích…

"Vị trí bét bảng, Matthew Smith!"

Monika chỉ biết cười sặc sụa khi cuối cùng, Matt cũng về trnổi đích, sau khi tất cả mọi người đã lên bờ được vài phút đồng hồ rồi. Thằng bạn của Kin là người cuối cùng về đích với thành tích tệ tới mức đáng khâm phục và kiểu bơi chó đáng…cười đau cả bụng. Về đích xong, Matt nhà ta chìm nghỉm, sau đó lại nổi lềnh phềnh như cái xác chết trôi. Chắc cậu hết sức rồi! Anh Steve phải vội vàng vớt cậu ta lên bờ, chắc không để một lúc nữa cậu ta chết đuối thì khổ. Đúng là… đồ yếu sinh lý! Monika trêu đùa và cười thằng bạn mình đang nằm bẹp dí dưới cát với cái bụng uống đẫy nước của mình.

Kết thúc buổi tắm biển và vui chơi ngày hôm ấy, mọi người cùng nhau lên phòng thay đồ, trước khi tập trung lại dưới bãi cát, nhóm lửa trại và chuẩn bị đồ ăn thức uống đầy đủ, sẵn sàng cho đêm hội hè ngắm pháo hoa trên bầu trời vịnh Siren lộng lẫy. Vào khoảnh khắc hoàng hôn buông xuống, Mei để ý thấy Diana đi cùng Kin, cô nữ sinh khóa trên dường như vẫn lo lắng cho cánh tay bị thương của cậu bạn trai khóa dưới sau cuộc thi bơi, hai người thong thả tản bộ cùng nhau dọc bãi biển trong ánh chiều yên bình mà trò chuyện với nhau thân mật, trông thật tình cảm biết bao. Một thoáng mơ hồ, ngước nhìn nghiêng gương mặt của Diana, cô ấy dường như đang buồn rầu chuyện gì đó, khi khẽ ngả mình, nắm lấy bên tay tay bị thương của Kin và nhích sát lại gần bên cậu. Một lời xin lỗi chăng…?

**8.**

Biển hoàng hôn thật đẹp.

Ánh chiều ưu tư phủ lên nền cát trắng một màu ảm đạm, hình bóng anh và em nắm tay nhau, ngắm nhìn hoàng hôn đầy kỷ niệm đang bao lấy bầu không gian mênh mông cuả bờ vịnh. Những lời đôi ta viết trên nền cát, mép sóng chấp chới xóa nhòa những dòng cuối cùng của bài thơ tình ngọt ngào. Hình bóng anh trải dài dưới ánh chiều ấm áp, từng nhịp sóng phỉ lên đôi bàn chân em như cuốn theo một điều gì đó đi xa. Biển chiều lặng gió, chỉ có ánh hoàng hôn xuyên qua em. Anh ngước nhìn em, một ánh cười hiền dịu. Đôi mắt biếc ưu tư như ngập tràn ánh sáng, em nhìn lên bầu trời cao bao la đầy tâm sự. Em đang nghĩ điều gì, mà ánh mắt hồn nhiên đến vậy.

Anh vẫn luôn tự hỏi, liệu mình còn được cùng em ngắm hoàng hôn bao nhiêu lần nữa. Anh phải làm sao để giữ được gương mặt tươi cười ấy của em. Bị tổn thương, rồi hạnh phúc, niềm vui, nỗi buồn,… những làn sóng tuần hoàn không bao giờ dứt của cuộc sống ấy. Âm thanh đầy bất an của chuyến tàu cuối trong ngày đang cập cảng phía xa. Chọn lấy một làn sóng, thêm lần nữa, vươn tay với lấy nhau và nắm lấy những điều đó thật chặt như thể sẽ không bao giờ buông rời. Mong rằng em được hạnh phúc, sẽ không bao giờ phải buồn phiền thêm nữa. Vì anh sẽ luôn ở đó, bên cạnh em cho dù có ra sao…

Đôi ta cùng nhau ngắm pháo hoa bừng nở thành chớp sáng, lung linh cùng sao trời trên cao, tỏa ánh sáng lấp lánh nhiệm màu. Những trái tim mơ hồ của hai ta được khai sáng và gắn kết, ước mong rằng khoảnh khắc đẹp đẽ ấy cùng đêm pháo hoa sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc. Thứ ánh sáng mỏng manh tưởng chừng chỉ một hơi thở mạnh cũng sẽ vụt tắt ấy, như in đậm trong trái tim chúng ta trong khoảng lặng huy hoàng. Để rồi, âm thanh vang vọng giữa bầu trời biển đêm rực rỡ, đánh thức những trái tim đang tràn đầy yêu thương. Tương lai nồng ấm mà ta cùng vươn tay chạm tới, đang âm thầm theo dõi hai ta...

Pháo hoa bừng nở, rực sáng giữa màn đêm, bừng sáng trong đêm, rồi lặng lẽ tan biến vào không gian bao la của biển trời. Xin anh đừng buông tay, xin em đừng quay bước. Chỉ một chút nữa, hãy cứ bên nhau như lúc này, dù chỉ một chút nữa thôi...

Những lời đôi ta viết trên nền cát, mép sóng chấp chới xóa nhòa những dòng cuối của bài thơ tình, đang sáng lên dưới ánh sáng huy hoàng của những bông hoa lửa rực rỡ trên bầu trời đêm vô tận. Hình bóng đôi ta in lên cát trắng, anh và em, mắt chạm mắt, môi kề môi trong ánh sáng lung linh của pháo hoa và sao trời.

Pháo hoa bừng nở thành chớp sáng, lung linh giữa màn đêm bao la, lấp lánh cùng sao trời vô tận, để rồi lặng lẽ tan biến vào không gian mênh mông thăm thẳm. Những trái tim mơ hồ được gắn kết, ước mong rằng khoảnh khắc đẹp đẽ ấy cùng đêm pháo hoa sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc. Thứ ánh sáng mỏng manh tưởng chừng chỉ một hơi thở mạnh cũng tắt ấy, như in đậm trong trái tim đôi ta, cùng nụ hôn đầu đời đầy hạnh phúc và ngọt ngào. Âm thanh vang vọng bầu không gian, đánh thức những trái tim tràn đầy yêu thương. Tương lai nồng ấm mà ta cùng vươn tay chạm tới, đang âm thầm theo dõi hai ta…

**9.**

Mọi người cùng nhau ngồi ngắm pháo hoa bên bãi biển, tận hưởng bầu không khí lễ hội mùa hè náo nhiệt trên bầu trời vịnh Siren lộng lẫy. Pháo hoa lung linh đủ màu sắc, bừng sáng cùng sao trời lấp lánh trên cao, mờ ảo mà cũng thật đẹp mắt, tiếng nổ rền âm vang khắp bờ vịnh, vọng lại phía nhóm bạn quanh đống lửa trại trên bãi biển bập bùng. Từ bất cứ nơi nào gần vịnh Siren, trên bãi biển, trong thành phố, hay trên ban công, tầng thượng của khách sạn,… đều có thể ngắm được pháo hoa được bắn tầm cao phía trên bầu trời vịnh biển. Nhưng tuyệt nhất vẫn là những bãi biển vắng vẻ, nơi tất cả mọi người trong câu lạc bộ của Marnie và nhóm Matt có thể trải những tấm bạt to, đốt lửa trại thật lớn, cùng nhau ngắm pháo hoa bừng nở lung linh rợp kín bầu trời đêm của lễ hội hè. Tiếng cười nói và hát hò vui vẻ hòa nhịp cùng tiếng nổ rền vang, những đôi mắt ánh lên đầy nhiệt huyết và hi vọng như được thắp sáng bởi sắc pháo hoa phía trên cao rực rỡ.

"Thật tuyệt khi được ngắm pháo hoa cùng bạn bè của mình thế này nhỉ?"

Khoác vai Celine và Monika, chị Marnie thủ thỉ tâm sự. Mọi người, ai nấy đều có những nhóm bạn riêng để cùng nhau chia sẻ khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc ấy. Những thành viên câu lạc bộ, những người bạn thân, học cùng lớp, cùng khối, những người đã đồng hành, sát cánh cùng nhau trong suốt một năm học vất vả vừa rồi. Họ mong muốn điều gì dưới ánh pháo hoa sáng rực bầu trời đêm hôm ấy, có lẽ là một tình bạn gần gũi và gắn bó, để có thể tiếp tục đồng hành cùng nhau trong những năm tháng trung học nhiều kỷ niệm phía trước. Hoặc đôi khi, chỉ đơn giản là chia sẻ khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc màu nhiệm và lung linh bên những người bạn thân thiết nhất của mình trong đêm pháo hoa mà thôi.

"Có một câu chuyện cổ tích về đêm pháo hoa của vịnh Siren này đấy."

Người chị cả Marnie tâm sự với Celine và cô em gái Monika một cách thân mật

"…Dưới sáng sáng lấp lánh của pháo hoa và sao trời lộng lẫy, trên bờ biển cát trắng của vịnh Siren, nếu em trao nụ hôn đầu tiên của mình cho người mà mình yêu thương nhất, thì hai người sẽ được ở bên nhau hạnh phúc trọn đời, và dù cho có cách xa nhau vạn dặm, họ vẫn có thể tìm được thấy nhau…"

Đó là một câu chuyện cổ tích học đường lưu truyền nơi những trường trung học, có lẽ chỉ là một vài điều ngớ ngẩn tụi học trò nghĩ ra để mơ tưởng về tương lai màu hồng về sau này được ở bên nhau mà thôi. Nhưng, đâu đó vẫn có những hi vọng đặt vào câu chuyện ấy, những cuộc tình lãng mạn ngọt bùi của tuổi học trò được tô điểm thêm dưới ánh pháo hoa của biển trời đa sắc.

Lặng lẽ lắng nghe câu chuyện của chị, Celine, Monika và Mei, ba cô nữ sinh nhiều tâm tư cũng dần hiểu ra, vì sao chị lại muốn rủ anh Nelson đi cùng trong chuyến đi này đến vậy. Một mối tình nội bộ của hội học sinh đó, chị cười tủm tỉm, khẽ lắc đầu thất vọng.

"Đơn phương mà thôi, chứ anh ấy mà có tình cảm được với ai thì chắc chị đã chẳng ngồi đây ngắm pháo hoa cùng mấy đứa rồi."

"Tội nghiệp chị…"

Ba cô gái cũng chỉ biết vỗ vai động viên bà chị cả của mình, nuối tiếc cho một mối tình đơn phương không thành của chị. Thích ai không thích, ai đời lại đi thích một ông anh khóa trên đầu toàn chữ, khô khan như con bù nhìn rơm cơ chứ. Bảo sao mà đến lúc rủ anh đi biển cùng câu lạc bộ bơi lội mà anh lại từ chối thẳng thừng vì bận công việc ở Thư viện. Đúng là khổ thân chị Marnie mà!

Trong khi đó, bên này, hai em em nhà vô tư, vô lo và vô tâm, Matt và Seele, đang hí hoáy đốt pháo hoa cùng mấy đứa bạn nghịch ngợm khác Chỉ là vài ống pháo mọi người tự chế trong cái kho để đồ của gia đình và đem ra đây đốt nghịch thôi, pháo hoa của họ chỉ bay quá được tán cây dừa và nổ lách tách, sáng một vùng nhỏ. Nhưng cũng gọi là có vui chơi, hòa nhịp cùng tiếng pháo hoa rền vang được đốt sáng lung linh trên bầu trời cao của vịnh Siren rồi.

"Hehe! Kể ra chế thêm vài quả nữa đốt thì thích nhỉ?"

"Pháo hơi xịt."

"Xịt là xịt thế nào! Nổ to thế còn gì."

"Em thấy chả to gì cả. Có tiếng nổ to thôi!"

Thế là, lại cãi nhau. Hai cái anh em nhà này, chơi thì chơi cùng nhau thích lắm đấy, nhưng thôi cái thói suốt ngày cãi nhau đi được không?

Mà hình như, chẳng ai để ý đến sự vắng mặt của Kin và Diana thì phải. Tới tận lúc những bông pháo hoa cuối cùng bừng nở, cả nhóm mới thấy hai người họ dắt tay nhau trở lại. Có lẽ là họ đi dạo dọc bờ biển và ngắm pháo hoa cùng nhau chăng? Mà sao hai đứa cứ nắm tay nhau như thể bị dính keo không bỏ ra được vậy? Với lại cái vẻ mặt đỏ bừng bối rối của cả hai là thế nào?

"Đi đâu thế?"

Hỏi cộc lốc, con bạn Mei làm Kin giật cả mình, lúng túng một lúc mới trả lời được.

"À! Đi ngắm pháo hoa riêng thôi ấy mà. Không có gì đâu!"

Trong khi đó, vẫn nắm chặt tay cậu ta, Diana quay mặt đi xấu hổ không dám nhìn Mei nữa. Rõ ràng là có cái gì rất mờ ám ở hai cái người này lúc họ quay trở lại mà. Nhưng mà Mei chẳng rảnh rỗi để đoán già đoán non làm gì, nên cũng bỏ qua.

"Thôi! Quay lại chỗ mọi người đi. Bữa tiệc chuẩn bị bắt đầu rồi đấy."

"Ừ-ừm…"

Dắt tay Diana như dắt cô dâu về nhà chồng, Kin cùng cô bạn gái trở lại chỗ mọi người đang chờ họ. Lúc quay về, Matt cũng có câu hỏi giống hệt Mei, nhưng mà thằng bạn cả tin không đa nghi tới mức phát hiện ra cái vẻ mờ ám của hai người kia, nên cũng chẳng để bụng làm gì lắm.

"Chào mừng các anh chị em đã tới với đêm âm nhạc của câu lạc bộ bơi lội trường Darwin ạ! Như một hoạt động thường thấy mỗi lần câu lạc bộ đi chơi xa, hôm nay, mở màn cho đêm nhạc là tiết mục văn nghệ của ai đây ạ? Câu lạc bộ rất ủng hộ sự dũng cảm xung phong biểu diễn để mở màn cho đêm nhạc hôm nay!"

Celine phiên bản dẫn chương trình đang đứng trên 'sân khấu' với Steve phụ trách ánh sáng, nhấp nha nhấp nháy bên cạnh, vui vẻ đọc 'diễn văn' mở màn, tìm kiếm 'nạn nhân' đầu tiên cho chương trình văn nghệ đêm hội bãi biển. Chẳng hiểu sao, Matt lại là người giơ tay xung phong đầu tiên để lên hát.

"Ồ! Chúng ta có người xung phong biểu diễn rồi này. Matty nhỉ? Em muốn hát tặng mọi người bài gì đây?"

Chưa gọi mà Matt nhà ta đã xí xớn nhảy tót lên sân khấu đứng rồi, làm Celine tí nữa bị đẩy xuống khỏi 'sàn diễn' riêng của cậu ta. Nhưng ít ra, chị cũng hỏi được xem cậu thiếu niên muốn hát bài gì trước khi bị đá khỏi sân khấu không thương tiếc. Cầm cái mic vừa giật được của bà chị khóa trên, Matt hí ha hí hửng, giới thiệu bản thân và ca khúc cậu ta định trình diễn

"À vâng ạ! Em là Matt, rất vui được hát tặng mọi người đêm nay ạ! Em xin trình diễn ca khúc '…***...' của ca sĩ *..."

Chẳng cần biết Matt nhà ta định trình diễn ca khúc gì khi cầm mic nói rõng rạc như thế, nhưng mà Mei, Kin, Seele và Monika, mỗi người hai cái bịt tai, nhét vào tai kín tới mức chẳng còn nghe được gì bên ngoài nữa. Kin cũng nhét cho Diana một cặp nút bịt tai, vì hai người nãy giờ vẫn nắm tay nhau chặt như keo dính vậy, chẳng hiểu lý do tại sao. Diana ban đầu ngơ ngác khi hội bạn của mình, ai nấy đều bịt tai lại kín mít, bịt cả luôn cho cô nữa. Nhưng mà cho tới khi Matt bắt đầu cất giọng hát thì cô ấy cũng hiểu ra lý do tại sao rồi…

…Tối hôm đó, trừ việc Matt bị trói treo lên cây dừa và bịt miệng cả buổi ra, mọi người đã có một đêm văn nghệ vui vẻ. Steve thể hiện khả năng đánh ghi-ta ấn tượng của mình, đàn đệm cho nhóm bạn của anh cùng hát một ca khúc về tình bạn vui vẻ và đáng nhớ. Câu lạc bộ bơi thì làm nguyên một dàn đồng ca, hát những bài hát về biển đảo đầy dũng mãnh, cảm giác vang rền như đang đứng trên chính những boong tàu đóng bằng gỗ, cưỡi lên những cơn sóng dữ của đại dương bao la vậy. Marnie thì là một bản tình ca buồn, có lẽ là để tự khóc than về chuyện cô yêu đơn phương một anh nào đó mà toàn bị người ta ngó lơ hoài, hát xong còn khóc sướt mướt tới mức các chị em phải vào an ủi nữa chứ. Seele và Mei cũng tham gia, một ca khúc đáng yêu về cá tính của những cô gái lùn (và lép), hợp với hoàn cảnh của hai cái người họ một cách đáng sợ. Hội con trai thì đồng ca một bài hát về thanh xuân và những ước mơ cho tương lai. …

Tiếng cười nói vui vẻ, tiếng hát vang vọng khắp bãi biển đêm, cùng mùi thịt nướng, thức ăn ngon tuyệt… Họ đã cùng nhau tận hưởng một đêm đáng nhớ sau khi cùng ngắm pháo hoa lễ hội, lắng nghe tiếng sóng rì rào, tận hưởng cơn gió mát lạnh của đêm hè trên bãi biển. Cùng nhau ca hát, ăn uống, trò chuyện và chơi những trò chơi thú vị, mọi người đã có thật nhiều kỷ niệm vui vẻ với nhau…

Nhưng mà, trong suốt cả buổi đêm hôm đó, chẳng ai để ý rằng, Diana và Kin cứ ngồi thu lu một chỗ, tay nắm tay suốt cả buổi, mặt thì cứ lúng ta lúng túng đầy mờ ám. Chẳng ai biết họ đã làm gì trong lúc mọi người cùng nhau ngắm pháo hoa mà sau cùng lại thành ra như vậy nữa.

Bữa tiệc trên bãi biển đêm chỉ kết thúc khi đồng hồ đã điểm quá mười hai giờ đêm, mọi người cùng nhau trở về khách sạn gần đó để nghỉ ngơi sau một đêm tiệc tùng đã đời của cả bọn. Nhưng điều đó không đồng nghĩa với việc những cuộc vui đã kết thúc đâu nhé. Sáng hôm sau cả nhóm còn sẵn sàng cho một chuyến đi chơi công viên giải trí hứa hẹn những điều tuyệt vời hơn nữa, nên đây chỉ là một quãng nghỉ ngắn, trước khi chuyến du lịch đáng nhớ đầy niềm vui cùng mọi người tiếp tục vào sáng ngày mai mà thôi.

…

Sáng hôm sau, tại công viên giải trí bên bờ vịnh phía Nam hòn đảo…

"Tàu lượn siêu tốc!"

"Xung phong!"

Hai cái anh em nhà Matt với Seele đúng là siêu tốc thật đấy, vừa qua cổng thôi đã chạy tót đi mua vé tàu lượn, làm cả nhóm ngơ ngác bị bỏ lại phía sau luôn rồi.

"Được rồi mọi người! Chia nhóm ra và vui chơi tự do nhé! Chúng ta sẽ tập hợp lại với nhau tại cổng trước giờ công viên đóng cửa nửa tiếng để trở về thành phố. Nên là, mọi người chú ý nhé!"

Trưởng đoàn Marnie nhanh chóng phổ biến kế hoạch vui chơi cho mọi người.

"Mọi người nhớ lấy một tấm bản đồ ở quầy tiếp tân để không bị lạc đường, vì nơi này khá rộng đó. Nhớ ghi lại số điện thoại của tớ hoặc Celine lại để liên lạc khi nữa! Cả ngày hôm nay là của các bạn!"

Sau khi đã rõ về giờ giấc cũng như những điều khác, mọi người chia nhau thành nhiều nhóm nhỏ, tản ra khắp nơi và tìm một trò chơi thật vui vẻ để tận hưởng cùng bạn bè của mình. Marnie đi cùng Celine xuống phía dưới, đang thách thức nhau về thử thách dũng cảm gì đó mà hai cô gái định dùng ngôi nhà ma ám để thi thố. Trong khi đó, Steve và hội con trai chưa gì đã choán hết hàng chờ mua vé của mấy trò chơi mạo hiểm như đu quay dây văng hay đu dây, leo núi các thứ rồi. Nhóm con gái thì thích những trò nhẹ nhàng mà vui nhộn hơn, nên cũng nhanh chóng đi theo chỉ dẫn của bản đồ để mua vé, có cả một rạp chiếu phim nhỏ ở kia cho mọi người vào xem phim theo nhu cầu nữa. Trong khi ấy, một hội cũng đang thử thách gan dạ lại lẽo đẽo theo hai cô gái trưởng nhóm xuống khu nhà ma ám để khám phá...

Nhóm Kin thì…

"Tàu lượn siêu tốc đêêêê!"

Cả bọn bị Matt kéo hết lên tàu lượn mà chẳng kịp đối gì cả. Họ còn chưa cả biết nên chơi gì thì thằng bạn tăng động đã mua vé hết cho cả sáu đứa rồi. Bị kéo lên tàu lượn, Mei và Diana, Seele và Monika ngồi ở hai toa sau, trong khi chễm chệ ở toa đầu là hai thằng bạn thân Kin và Matt, hai đứa đang trêu chọc nhau về chuyện xem ai sẽ sợ hơn ai sau khi chơi.

"Tiến lên!"

"Yahoo!"

"Tớ có dự cảm không lành về chuyện này…"

Trong khi anh em nhà Matt thì hào hứng và thích thú với trò này lắm, thì ở phía sau, hai cô gái hơi yếu tim xíu là Monika và Diana đang nhìn nhau có vẻ lo lắng, và sợ nữa. Không sợ sao nổi chứ?! Ý họ là, nhìn cái khúc cao vút lên kia đi, rồi lao xuống gần như thẳng đứng, sau đó lại là lượn vòng tròn và cua gấp nữa… Chưa khởi hành mà họ đã sợ xanh cả mặt rồi, chứ đừng nói là đi hết được…

Nhưng mà cuối cùng, chưa kịp 'trốn' khỏi chuyến tàu lượn mà thằng bạn Matt của mình kéo lên, Monika và Diana đã nhận ra, mọi chuyện quá muộn rồi. Những toa tàu được bố trí thanh chắn an toàn đang bắt đầu chuyển động nhanh dần, đi lên theo đường ray kim loại lên con dốc gần như dựng đứng để chuẩn bị cho màn khởi hành hoành tráng.

"Ôi ôi ôi! Tớ nghĩ tớ chết mất!"

"Tớ cũng vậyyyy! Sao chúng ta làm gì ở đây thế nàyyyy?"

"Tớ không biết?!"

"Tại Matt kéo chúng ta lên đây mà! Tại cậu taaaa cảảảả!"

Bám chặt lấy thanh chắn an toàn, cố gắng để không rơi khỏi chỗ ngồi của mình, Diana và Monika đang bắt đầu thấy rất không ổn rồi, khi con dốc dựng đứng cứ cao dần trước mắt họ, còn những toa tàu kim loại thì đang từ từ leo lên một độ cao đáng sợ tưởng như sắp rơi đến nơi rồi ấy. Từ từ leo lên đến đỉnh dốc sau một hồi khởi hành chậm chạp, những toa tàu lượn thoáng dừng lại khi đến quãng nghỉ…

"Hừm… không đáng sợ cho… Á!"

Ai ngờ đâu đó chỉ là một quãng nghỉ trước lúc bổ nhào mà thôi! Lên tới đỉnh dốc là một cú lao bổ xuống gần như thẳng đứng, khiến cho mọi người, và nhất là những cô gái của chúng ta, hét toáng lên, gào thét thất thanh vì sợ, tưởng như tim họ sắp nhảy bắn ra khỏi lồng ngực và bay vào vũ trụ luôn rồi vậy. Con tàu lao dốc thẳng đứng, tiếng hò hét inh ỏi, phần lớn là kinh hoàng, chỉ có Kin và Matt là đang thích thú cười thật lớn và vang, giơ tay lên tận hưởng sự siêu tốc của cú lao xuống mạo hiểm. Hội con gái ngồi toa sau hét khản cả giọng chỉ sau một cú lao dốc, sắp chết tới nơi vì sợ rồi đây này! Tàu lượn siêu tốc gì mà lên dốc thì chậm mà bất ngờ lao xuống nhanh quá thế chứ!

Nhưng mà, mới chỉ là khúc dạo đầu! Sau đó còn lượn vòng tròn ba trăm sáu mươi độ, xoắn ốc cực đại, gấp khúc,… và hàng loạt những đoạn mạo hiểm đứng tim khác nữa. Tiếng hò hét vì thích thú với sự siêu tốc của chuyến tàu lượn như hòa vào bầu không khí vui vẻ của công viên giải trí. Còn Diana và Monika ở toa sau thì sợ phát khóc, chỉ biết ôm chặt lấy đứa ngồi cùng toa với mình mà hét thất thanh, gào khóc vì kinh hoàng, không cả dám buông tay ra khỏi người bên cạnh luôn!

Đến lúc xuống tàu thì thôi rồi, hai cô nữ sinh không còn đứng vững nỗi nữa, cứ loạng choạng bám víu vào Mei-mặt-tỉnh-bơ mà bước không nổi. Họ ngồi thụp xuống cái ghế chờ của khu tàu lượn mà chẳng còn tí can đảm nào để dám đứng lên nữa. Diana thì tưởng như lại sắp khóc tới nơi, người từ run bần bật, chỉ một tiếng động nhẹ là lại thét toáng lên ngay được. Monika còn uống mãi không xong một ngụm nước, khi mà cổ họng cô thì khô khốc và đau nhức vì hét lạc cả giọng, nhưng người vẫn chưa hết run rẩy vì kinh hoàng sau chuyến tàu lượn vừa rồi.

"Đã quá!"

"Làm vòng nữa đê!"

Hai cái thằng con trai hình như chẳng để ý gì đến hội con gái đang sợ run bần bật ở đằng này hay sao mà còn muốn đi thêm vòng nữa thế! Cũng may, còn có Mei làm trụ cột để Monika và Diana bám, chứ không chắc cả hai nằm ra đấy luôn rồi.

"Th-thôi… tha-tha tớ…"

"Bọn tớ chịu-chịu không nổi rồi…"

Diana và Monika nghe thấy đi tàu lượn siêu tốc thôi mà đã đứng lên không nổi rồi, giờ lại còn đi thêm vòng nữa chứ! Thôi tha cho họ đi! Chứ hai cô tiểu thư mà nằm ra đấy thì ai mà vác về nhà được.

Trong khi ấy, Seele nhanh nhảu lấy vài tấm ảnh kỷ niệm được chụp trong lúc tàu lượn lao xuống dốc từ quầy lưu niệm để đưa cho mọi người trong nhóm. Những bức ảnh ngộ nghĩnh, làm Matt và Kin khi vừa cầm vào đã phá lên cười, còn Diana và Monika, dù vẫn run bần bật, nhưng cũng không khỏi ôm bụng cười sặc sụa khi nhìn thấy chúng. Trong ảnh là lúc tàu lượn lao xuống dốc thẳng đứng, được chụp lại làm kỷ niệm mỗi lượt đi tàu để mọi người có thể lấy về làm kỷ niệm. Nhìn mặt ai nấy trong ảnh đều trông buồn cười lắm, người thì sợ hãi xanh cả mặt, người thì thích thú, cười đùa, có riêng Mei là chả có tí biểu cảm nào cả. Kin và Matt ngồi hàng đầu bị gió thổi tóc dựng ngược lên, mặt cười nhăn nhở phấn khích, giơ hai tay lên tận hưởng cú rơi tự do đầy mạo hiểm của chuyến tàu siêu tốc. Trong khi đó, phía sau hai người họ, Seele thì bị Monika ôm chặt không thở nổi, Diana thì túm lấy tay áo Mei mà mặt xanh le xanh lét vì sợ hãi, hai cô nàng trông như thể sắp chết tới nơi rồi ấy, hài hước lắm. Nên là, đến lúc nhìn lại gương mặt mình lúc đi tàu lượn, Diana và Monika cũng chịu thua không nhịn cười nổi, Mei nãy giờ mặt tỉnh bơ cũng phải bật cười khúc khích khi nhìn thấy biểu cảm 'thú vị' của mọi người trên chuyến tàu.

Hoặc là trò trượt Patin…

"OÁI!"

Rầm!

Diana ngã đè luôn lên người Kin, làm cậu cũng nằm bẹp luôn bên dưới, ngã đau điếng sau khi đập khuỷu tay xuống nền bê tông. Cô nữ sinh thì vội vàng đứng dậy sau cú ngã, nhưng với đôi giày trượt của mình, cô chẳng giữ thăng bằng nổi, lại ngã ngửa về phía còn lại thôi

"Xin-xin lỗi! Cậu không sao chứ?"

Vẫn đang bò mãi không đứng được lên, Diana luống cuống xin lỗi Kin. Nhưng mà, cậu không sao, không sao cả, chỉ bơi tức ngực khi mà bị cả phần phía trước của Diana đè lên thôi à. Loạng choạng, cậu đứng được dậy sau một hồi, người bầm dập và trầy xước sau khi ngã lăn lóc nãy giờ chỉ vì cô bạn gái của mình.

"Mình không sao. Này, nắm lấy tay mình."

Đưa tay choi Diana nắm, cậu thiếu niên kéo được cô đứng lên. Nhưng Diana lại mất thăng bằng, làm Kin vội vàng ôm ngang hông và đỡ lấy cô trước khi cô ngã. Đúng hơn là Kin ôm cả người Diana, làm cô nữ sinh bỗng chốc đỏ bừng cả mặt vì ngượng.

"K-kin…?"

"Không sao!"

Sau một hồi loay hoay, cuối cùng Kin cũng giúp Diana đứng được vững trên đôi giày trượt Patin của mình. Cô không biết trượt Patin do ít được ra ngoài đi chơi, thành ra đến lúc vào trượt lại phải nhờ cậu thế này đây. Nghĩ vậy thôi mà cô đã ngượng lắm rồi, giờ lại còn để cậu nắm tay dắt đi thế này nữa, trông thật đáng xấu hổ quá! Kin thì chẳng để tâm đâu, vì cậu trượt cũng tốt, việc nắm tay Diana và hướng dẫn cô bạn của mình trượt patin từng chút một đối với cậu cũng là điều bình thường. Nhưng đối với Diana, mặt cô ấy cứ đỏ ửng trong suốt quãng thời gian trượt cùng cậu như vậy, làm hai cô bạn đứng ngoài xem cũng không nhịn được cười, cũng có phần ghen tị với cô bạn khóa trên của mình nãy giờ.

"Trông hai người họ hạnh phúc chưa kìa."

"Nhìn mà ghen tị ghê nha!"

Monika cười vui vẻ, đang trượt cùng cô bạn thân Mei một cách thư thái, theo sau cặp uyên ương kia dọc con phố đi bộ ven bờ biển của công viên. Hai người họ thường xuyên đi trượt patin vào cuối tuần trong lúc rảnh rỗi, nên cũng khá thành thạo trò chơi này. Nhìn Diana cứ luống cuống để Kin dắt tay trượt đi mà họ cũng nhớ lại cái thời đầu mới đi trượt patin của họ. Lúc ấy hình như là hồi giữa năm nhất thì phải, Matt là người rủ cả hội cán bộ lớp đi trượt patin cùng anh em nhà cậu, và cũng là người dạy cả bọn cách trượt luôn. Nói về khoản vui chơi thì anh chàng thủ quỹ tốt bụng và năng nổ đứng đầu trong nhóm rồi, lại thêm cái tính cách vô tư không phiền phức nữa, cậu dạy mọi người trượt patin hồi đó cũng bầm dập không kém gì Kin lúc này đang dạy Diana đâu.

"Nói đến hai anh em nhà kia thì…"

"…Dân chuyên có khác nhỉ?"

Monika và Mei có vẻ thán phục Matt và Seele về khoản vui chơi bên ngoài trường học lắm. Hai người họ đang tham gia, với Seele thì cô nhóc dùng ván trượt, giao lưu kĩ năng cùng một hội thanh thiếu niên đam mê khác ở dưới bãi biển rồi. Seele trông ngầu ghê, Monika đùa, nhìn như con trai ấy. Mei nghe vậy cũng cười, vì dù sao Seele tính cách cũng hơi con trai, lại để tóc ngắn và rất thích mấy trò chơi mạo hiểm. Giống một cô nàng tomboy cuốn hút, Mei đồng tình với người bạn của mình, nghĩ rằng nếu Seele là con trai thì chắc cũng có khối nàng theo đuổi đấy. Chẳng bù cho thằng anh của cô nhóc, ế chỏng ế chơ chẳng nàng nào thèm ngó ngàng tới. Nghe thấy thế mà Monika chạnh lòng nha, cậu bạn của cô tốt bụng và cởi mở thế cơ mà, mỗi tội hơi vô duyên xíu, vậy lại chẳng có ai để ý thì hơi tiếc đấy.

…Thuyền dài Viking…

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ nôn mất!"

"Vậy ra cảm giác say sóng là thế nà à?"

Con thuyền gỗ không lồ đu lên rồi lại rơi tự do xuống nhanh đến chóng mặt. Hội con gái thì vừa hét, vừa khóc, vừa… xanh hết cả mặt vì buồn nôn. Trong khi hai thằng con trai thấy trò này nhạt hơn tàu lượn siêu tốc. Nhưng mà, do bị lớp trưởng Mei quản thúc, cả hai không được đi tàu lượn siêu tốc nữa, nên phải chơi 'tạm' trò này. Kết quả thì…

"Ôi ôi ôi… Trời là đâu, đất là đâu?"

Diana thì bám víu vào Mei, cố gắng đứng vững. Trong khi Monika vừa xuống đã tót ngay vào nhà vệ sinh, cho ra sạch bữa sáng của cô rồi. Đúng là yếu tim nó cũng có cái khổ của nó thật.

…Cưỡi ngựa bắn súng…

"Trò này chẳng nhẹ nhàng tí nào cảảả!"

"Tớ thấy vui màààà!"

Monika và Diana lần này lại có ý kiến khác nhau khi cùng cưỡi lên chú ngựa máy của trò chơi. Những chú ngựa máy đủ màu sắc sẽ liên tục nhún nhảy và tạo ra chuyển động gần có cảm giác cho người cưỡi như thể đang cưỡi ngựa thật vậy. Mỗi người còn có một khẩu súng bắn đạn điện tử và mục tiêu của họ trong khi ngựa máy vừa di chuyển liên tục theo vòng tròn, họ sẽ phải dùng súng bắn trúng các bia bắn cũng cử động liên tục. Riêng trò này thì anh em nhà Matt chịu rồi, vì

"Cưỡi ngựa khó quá! Làm sao để nó dừng lại được vậy anh Matttt?"

"Anh không biết! Cứ làm như hai người kia… OÁI!"

Trong khi Seele không biết cưỡi ngựa đang cố nằm bám trên lưng con ngựa máy, thì thằng Matt vừa bị con ngựa máy hất cho ngã chổng vó xuống sàn lót đệm hơi của trò chơi rồi. Điêu luyện hơn rất nhiều là Kin và Mei, với hai khẩu súng trường bắn đạn điện tử, họ liên tục ngắm, bắn, nạp đạn, ngắm và bắn vào những bia bắn điện tử đang liên tục chuyển động của trò chơi. Việc chỉ có một bên mắt cho Mei lợi thế ngắm bắn theo đường thẳng, trong khi Kin cũng chẳng vừa với kỹ năng dùng súng của mình. Kết quả, mỗi người mười phát đạn…

"10 x 8. 9 x 2. 98"

"10 x 6. 9 x 4. 96"

"Tớ thắng rồi."

Là người giành nhiều hơn hai điểm trong trò chơi cưỡi ngựa bắn súng, Mei thản nhiên, chìa tay ra 'xin kẹo' Kin, mặt đang dài thườn thượt vì thua con bạn một mắt của mình có vỏn vẹn hai điểm trong trò chơi mà cậu nghĩ mình có lợi thế hơn nhiều. Nhưng mà, cược là cược, Kin phải trả Mei mười đô vì thua cuộc, thêm việc cõng cô đi đến trò chơi tiếp theo nữa.

"Rồi. Lên đi."

"Yay!"

Nhảy tót lên lưng thằng bạn lớp trưởng, Mei hồn nhiên để Kin cõng đi, đuổi theo nhóm bạn của mình đến trò chơi tiếp theo của cả nhóm. Nhìn hai người cõng nhau đi, trông chẳng khác gì anh em, vì Mei nhỏ người hơn Kin rất nhiều, thành ra đến lúc ngồi lên lưng cậu bạn thì trông không khác gì đứa học sinh tiểu học đang được ông anh trung học cõng đi chơi cả.

"Nặng quá…"

"Sao hôm qua cõng Diana còn sung sức lắm cơ mà?"

Như trêu đùa, Mei khích đểu thằng bạn, làm Kin chẳng biết nói gì nữa, mặt xám xịt mà miệng câm nín rồi. Phía trước, mấy người bạn của cậu nhìn cảnh hai ông bà lớp trưởng cõng nhau mà cứ cười khúc khích trêu ghẹo. Nhìn như hai anh em ấy, Monika đùa, tí nữa thì bị Mei nhảy xuống xé xác. Cũng may mà Kin đang cõng cô, chứ không con bạn thân xấu tính chết với cô rồi.

…Ăn trưa cùng nhau…

"Cạn ly!"

Mọi người cùng nhau cạn ly ăn mừng bữa trưa đạm bạc và vui vẻ của cả bọn. Chỉ cần đủ dinh dưỡng để chiều có thể tiếp tục vui chơi là được, Mei nhận định, chọn phần ăn nhanh theo đúng sở thích của từng người. Cô cũng đáng nể ghê, nhớ được món ăn ưa thích của những người bạn mình một cách rành mạch, làm Matt và Diana đứng bên ngoài, nhìn cô lấy phần ăn cho họ mà không khỏi trầm trồ.

Trong khi ấy, Monika thì đang phải vội vàng nhét thức ăn vào bụng vì cô đói meo rồi. Tại lúc đi thuyền dài Viking xong, cô nôn ra hết sạch bữa sáng của mình, nên giờ mới phải ăn vội ăn vàng đến mức phát nghẹn thế này đây.

"Ăn từ từ thôi. Ăn nhanh cũng không giải quyết được gì đâu."

Kin nâng ly nước lên miệng Monika cho cô uống. Uống vội vài ngụm, Monika cuối cùng cũng cảm nhận được sức nặng của thức ăn chạm đến đấy cái dạ dày đang rỗng tuếch của mình. Với một cử chỉ tinh nghịch, cô cười, với cái bụng cuối cùng cũng đã thôi cồn cào vì đói.

"Cảm ơn nhé!"

…rồi đến đường hầm thủy cung…

"Oaa! Nơi này đẹp quá!"

Đứng trong đường hầm chạy ngầm dưới lòng vịnh biển được làm từ kính chịu lực cứng trong suốt, nhìn ra bên ngoài thềm đại dương bao la, nhìn được cả những rặng san hô sặc sỡ sắc màu, những đàn cá lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời chiếu xuống làn nước xanh biếc trong vắt mà Diana cảm giác như đang được ở giữa lòng đại dương vậy.

"Từ đây có thể nhìn thấy viện hải dương học Siren đấy."

Vừa chụp ảnh, Monika vừa chỉ về phía xa, nơi họ có thể nhìn thấy mờ những cấu trúc xám bạc lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu xuống lòng đại dương bao la của vịnh biển Siren rộng lớn. Đó là Viện hải dương học Siren, nơi nghiên cứu và bảo tồn hệ sinh thái biển của vùng vịnh tuyệt đẹp này.

Trong khi đó, anh em nhà Matt đang nhờ Kin chụp một bức ảnh kỷ niệm cho hai người ở đường hầm thủy cung dưới lòng biển, với phông nền là những chú cá heo hiếu kì đang nhìn vào trong đường hầm từ bên ngoài biển. Hai anh em họ tạo dáng tinh nghịch, đùa vui cùng chú cá heo hiếu kì bên ngoài lớp kính trong suốt, và Kin chụp một bức ảnh kỉ niệm cho hai người vào chiếc điện thoại của Seele. Trông họ vui nhộn quá!

…Nhà gương…

"Trẻ con ghê…"

Nói vậy, chứ Mei vẫn lững thững theo đám bạn của mình vào nhà gương. Những hình phản chiếu ngộ nghĩnh của những người bạn làm họ phá lên cười thích thú, khi được vào căn nhà với những chiếc gương đủ hình dáng dị dạng, với hình phản chiếu méo mó và buồn cười đến đau ruột.

"Oái!"

CỘP! CỘP!

Seele rất ghét nhà gương, lý do là vì, mỗi lần cô nhóc vào là lại không tìm thấy đường ra ở đâu cả. Nó cứ chạy lăng xăng, sau đó kết thúc bằng việc đâm sầm vào mấy tấm gương chắn đường, nhìn buồn cười lắm, làm Matt cũng ho khan, mặc kệ em nó lạc đường mà xem cái vẻ lăng xăng của em nó như trò tiêu khiển của cậu.

"Này Mei, ra đây."

"Gì thế?"

Tự dưng được con bạn Monika gọi lại, Mei ngạc nhiên, đi tới chỗ Monika đang vẫy. Ở đó có một tấm gương méo mó, mà hình ảnh phản chiếu của nó sẽ khiến phần trên bụng của Monika phình to lên trông rất ngộ nghĩnh. Nhưng mà hãy nhớ, Mei lùn hơn con bạn rất nhiều, nên đến khi đứng ở đó, phần trên bụng của Monika cao tới… ngực của Mei.

"Đó! Cậu cũng nở nang ra rồi đấy… khục… haha!"

Không nhịn được cười nữa rồi! Mei đứng trước cái gương thì phần ngực của cô phình to ra dị dạng, trông rất buồn cười. Đúng ước mơ của cô gái ngực lép rồi nhé! Nhìn vào gương mà mặt Mei lại xám xịt, tủi thân ngồi thu lu một góc trong nhà gương mà chả muốn đi đâu nữa luôn. Dỗi rồi! Hứ! Khóc luôn!

…Chụp ảnh cùng nhau…

Chen chúc trong cái buồng chụp ảnh lưu niệm tự động của công viên là sáu đứa bạn, đang làm đủ các thể loại tư thế, dáng chụp hình, từ nghiêm túc đến nghịch ngợm và kỳ quặc nhất có thể, để chụp cùng nhau những bức ảnh làm kỷ niệm cho chuyến đi chơi công viên vui nhộn của cả bọn. Chị Marnie vô tình đi ngang qua cũng ghé vào chụp chung, để rồi trêu đùa nhau trong buồng chụp ảnh chật chội, náo loạn cả một góc nhỏ khu vui chơi giải trí.

Những bức ảnh kỷ niệm họ chụp được ngộ nghĩnh tới mức, đến lúc cầm chúng lên mà cả bọn chỉ biết ôm bụng cười lăn cười bò mà không biết nên nói gì nữa. Nói gì bây giờ, chết vì cười sặc mất rồi còn đâu!

…

Hay một chút nhẹ nhàng, thả lỏng nghỉ chân trên chiếc đu quay khổng lồ của công viên giải trí, nhìn xuống toàn bộ vùng vịnh Siren mênh mông trong ánh hoàng hôn ấm áp…

Cùng nhau ngồi trên khoang đu quay nhỏ bé mới thấy mọi người gần gũi với nhau biết bao. Một ngày tràn ngập những niềm vui cùng những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ. Ánh chiều cam nhuộm đỏ chân trời chiếu nghiêng lên những gương mặt vẫn còn vấn vương sự luyến tiếc, những ánh mắt lấp lánh hạnh phúc cùng nhau nhìn về phía chân trời xa xôi. Khoảnh khắc ấy tưởng như kéo dài mãi mãi, nhưng lại ngắn ngủi vô cùng. Trong một thoáng, có ai đó đã ước rằng, ngày hôm nay có thể dài thêm nữa, để họ có thể bên nhau lâu hơn một chút, cùng nhau tận hưởng một ngày nghỉ hè đáng nhớ tuyệt vời.

"Hôm nay vui quá… Thật tiếc khi mọi người sắp phải về nhà rồi."

"Em cũng mong hôm nay có thể kéo dài thêm hơn nữa thì tốt biết mấy."

"Nhưng vẫn còn nhiều dịp khác để chúng ta cùng nhau đi chơi nữa mà?"

"Ừm… Nhưng vẫn tiếc lắm. Đâu phải chúng ta có vô hạn những cơ hội để đi chơi cùng nhau thế này đâu. Rồi một ngày, sẽ chẳng còn dịp nào để mọi người đi chơi cùng nhau như vậy nữa…"

"Không còn thì chúng ta tạo ra thôi. Đâu có gì khó chứ?"

Với ánh mắt lấp lánh và nụ cười ấm áp như san sẻ nhiệt huyết và niềm vui, Kin trong một khoảnh khắc đã khiến những người bạn của mình chợt cảm thấy thật dễ chịu. Chút rầu rĩ của Mei về một ngày đã qua cũng chợt tan biến, sự luyến tiếc của hai chị em Diana và Seele cũng vì thế mà nguôi đi. Còn thằng cha Matt thì vẫn thế, vẫn nhăn nhở cười mà chả có tí tiếc nuối nào cả.

"Nếu được vậy thì thật tuyệt."

"Hì hì! Sau này sẽ hơi khó khăn một chút, nhưng không phải là không thể…"

"Tớ đảm bảo cho, không lo!"

"Haha! Lấy gì mà đảm bảo thế Matt?"

"Lấy vợ được không?"

Cả bọn được lại ôm bụng cười với câu đùa vui vô duyên ấy của Matt. Khoang đu quay tràn ngập ánh chiều, cùng sự gần gũi và hạnh phúc bên nhau thân mật, khi sáu người bạn ngồi cùng nhau kề sát, ngắm hoàng hôn đang dần buông xuống nơi chân trời xa. Trong những đôi mắt lấp lánh là niềm tin về một tương lai xa xôi, khi những người bạn có thể đồng hành cùng nhau lâu thêm nữa,…

…Mei như nhìn thấy, bằng con mắt búp bê của mình, con mắt mà đáng lẽ sẽ chẳng thể thấy được gì cả vì chỉ là một con mắt giả làm bằng sứ…

…Một ánh chớp cam như vững vàng và ấm áp phủ lấy tầm nhìn, bóng chàng hiệp sĩ mặc bộ giáp đen huyền bí, như mờ ảo trong ánh sáng huy hoàng của bầu trời buổi hoàng hôn…

**?.**

"Thật kỳ lạ? Cái gì vậy nhỉ?"

Trạm quan sát thiên văn, Hawaii, 3:07 A.M.

"Tôi không biết nữa? Sao băng ư? Hay một thiên thạch nào đó mà chúng ta chưa biết?"

"Nhìn như…"

Bỗng nhiên, vị tiến sĩ đang ngồi trước ống kính thiên văn im lặng, chậm rãi lùi lại khỏi vị trí quan sát của mình và với tay tìm chiếc điện thoại. Một thoáng mất bình tĩnh, ông luống cuống bấm số máy mà đáng lẽ ra ông sẽ không bao giờ muốn dùng tới dù chỉ một lần trong đời, để rồi đánh rơi chiếc điện thoại xuống dưới sàn đá lạnh lẽo của trạm…

"Chuyện gì vậy? Tiến sĩ? Ông đang gọi cho ai vậy?"

Ngạc nhiên, nhà nghiên cứu trẻ tiến lại và nhặt chiếc điện thoại đang nằm dưới sàn lên. Anh nhìn số máy đang hiện lên trên màn hình điện thoại, một vẻ ngạc nhiên thấy rõ

" 'Professor O.' là ai vậy, tiến sĩ?"

"…Đường dây khẩn cấp…"


	5. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 10

**10.**

Đau quá…

Những gì Mei cảm nhận được là một cơn đau tuyệt vọng ở một bên đầu, cùng với những mảng tối loang lổ màu đỏ tanh của máu, che phủ mất quá nửa tầm nhìn của cô bé…

Jun đâu rồi?

Mắt ướt đẫm, nhưng không phải là nước mắt. Mei chẳng bao giờ khóc cả, cho dù cơn đau có thấu, có sâu đến mấy. Một bên tầm nhìn của cô chỉ còn một màu tối, những mảng đỏ đục…

Mùi khét của máu thịt và xăng,… Một mảnh thép găm sâu vào hốc mắt của cô gái bé nhỏ…

Chẳng có gì ở đó cả…

Jun cũng vậy, chẳng có ở đó nữa…

Cố gắng bò ra khỏi chiếc xe ô tô giờ đã thành một đống kim loại méo mó nằm một bên đường ray tàu hỏa, Mei bước ra ngoài, loạng choạng với đôi chân trần bé xíu run rẩy. Bầu trời đêm tối đen như mực, chỉ có ánh đèn đường yếu ớt chiếu lên gương mặt tuyệt vọng của cô bé đáng thương.

Jun không có ở đó.

Em đâu rồi?

Gọi tên cô em gái song sinh xấu số, Mei bước từng bước yếu ớt về phía ánh sáng lập lòe xanh đỏ xa xôi. Một thứ ánh sáng mơ hồ kì lạ, khi những bóng người tiếp cận nơi hiện trường vụ tai nạn kinh hoàng.

Jun đâu rồi, cô bé hỏi trong nỗi sợ tuyệt vọng, chỉ để nhận được sự im lặng từ những bóng người kia. Jun đi đâu mất rồi, Mei như ngã gục xuống, choáng váng vì vết thương quá lớn, cô bé đã mất quá nhiều máu chỉ để cố gắng chui ra khỏi chiếc xe gặp tai nạn, mà không nhận ra rằng, mình là người duy nhất còn sống sót trong đống đổ nát ấy.

Jun không có ở đó…

Con mắt bên phải đã bị hỏng, giờ chỉ còn là một hốc mắt trỗng rỗng, tuyệt vọng chẳng còn nhìn được ánh sáng nữa. Chẳng có gì ở đó cả!

…Cho tới khi cậu tới…

"Tặng cậu món quà này."

Cậu tặng cô một chiếc hộp màu hồng son cùng nụ cười ấm áp, vào buổi chiều mùa thu đầu năm nhất ấy. Chiếc hộp nhỏ nhắn, có lẽ đã từng đựng một cặp nhẫn cưới sang trọng nào đó, để rồi mất đi mục đích của mình và bị đem bỏ đi, trước khi rơi vào tay cậu một cách tình cờ. Có lẽ người ta luôn coi trọng giá trị của những chiếc nhẫn, Mei chợt nghĩ, mà chẳng bao giờ để ý đến giá trị của những chiếc hộp đựng như thế này cả. Điều đó khiến bản thân chiếc hộp cũng trở nên rất đặc biệt đối với cô, cho dù nó đã từng hay đang chứa đựng điều gì bên trong đi chăng nữa.

Nhẹ nhàng nhận món quà từ đôi tay cậu, Mei trân trọng chiếc hộp màu son nhỏ nhắn trong lòng bàn tay mình, như đang nâng niu một món bảo vật vậy.

"Mở ra đi. Mình nghĩ nó sẽ khá hợp với cậu đấy. Trông sẽ thoải mái hơn là việc cứ phải đeo mãi một chiếc băng gạc như vậy."

Những gì cậu nói làm Mei thoáng ngạc nhiên. Bên trong chiếc hộp màu đỏ son là một con mắt giả làm từ sứ, không quá tinh xảo, màu mắt là xanh lam ngọc bích, gần giống với màu con mắt còn lại của Mei. Một món quà làm quen kì lạ, nhưng lại rất đặc biệt đối với cô, được đựng bên trong một chiếc hộp cũng thật đặc biệt, mang nhiều ý nghĩa và rung động hơn những gì cậu vẫn nghĩ ban đầu.

Nhẹ nhàng tháo chiếc băng bịt mắt ra, Mei thử đặt con mắt giả vào bên hốc mắt phải đã bị hỏng của mình. Và như thể con mắt búp bê ấy được thiết kế riêng cho cô vậy, nó vừa khít vào hốc mắt vốn vẫn trống rỗng của cô đằng sau lớp băng gạc trắng. Một thoáng lo âu khi Mei nhận ra, mình vừa để lộ bí mật về con mắt đã chẳng còn lại gì sau vụ tai nạn của mình cho cậu thấy. Nhưng khi ngước lên, nụ cười hồn nhiên nhẹ nhàng cùng giọng nói vui vẻ của cậu như xóa nhòa đi những lo âu vô cớ ấy của cô.

"Trông hợp với cậu lắm."

"Cậu làm nó thủ công đấy à?"

"Ừm."

"Riêng cho tôi?"

"Ừm!"

"Cảm ơn cậu!"

Lần đầu tiên cậu thấy Mei cười, nụ cười hiền dịu và nhẹ nhàng như một đóa hoa lan trắng tinh khiết, chân thành như chính tấm lòng thiếu nữ của cô vậy. Một cảm xúc chân thật hiền hậu của cô nữ sinh năm nhất, sau bao năm bị kìm nén bởi mất mát và đau đớn vô bờ bến, giờ đây như được giải phóng, để rồi nhận lấy sự dịu dàng và ấm áp từ cậu… Giống như nụ hoa lan bị kìm nén bởi giông tố, cuối cùng cũng chịu hé nở, đón nhận những tia nắng ấm áp đầu tiên sau cơn mưa giông dai dẳng đau thương.

Mei bật khóc, khoảnh khắc ấy, chỉ sau nụ cười chân thành hiếm hoi cô vừa trao cậu…

Đã từ lâu rồi, tâm hồn cô luôn hổng một lỗ lớn, trống rỗng, giống như hốc mắt bên phải đằng sau miếng băng trắng mà cô ấy luôn luôn đeo vậy. Nhưng kể từ hôm ấy, trái tim và tâm hồn cô, nơi lỗ hổng khi xưa đã được lấp đầy bởi cậu, bởi nụ cười, sự tốt bụng và ấm áp của cậu. Con mắt búp bê cậu tặng cô, cô trân trọng nó như chính bản thân mình…

Mei sẽ không còn buồn bã nữa, không còn buông bỏ mọi thứ như khi xưa cô từng làm. Từ giờ, cô gái ưu tư sẽ luôn tươi cười, cho dù chuyện gì có xảy đến, miễn là còn được ở bên cạnh cậu, thì Mei sẽ luôn lạc quan để tìm cách vượt qua.

…Nhìn ngắm con mắt bằng sứ nhỏ bé nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay mình dưới ánh đèn của phòng ngủ, Mei lặng lẽ, trầm ngâm, dùng chiếc khăn tay lau nó. Con mắt sáng lấp lánh một màu ngọc bích, trông thật đẹp và thuần khiết biết bao…

…

"Chị Mei lại tơ tưởng đến anh lớp trưởng rồi!"

Thằng em trai láu cá August lại trêu chị nó trên bàn ăn gia đình. Nhưng mà, ba mẹ cô ấy nghe vậy đều bật cười, một chút hạnh trong trong ánh nhìn của họ về phía cô, bữa ăn gia đình cũng nhờ vậy mà vui hơn, nên Mei chỉ khẽ mỉm cười, gõ đầu cậu em kém mình ba tuổi.

"Thôi ngay! Tơ tưởng cái gì."

"Ay da! Ai trong nhà chả biết chứ!"

August, kém Mei ba tuổi, cũng theo học ở Darwin cùng chị, đến nay đã được một thời gian rồi. Buồn cười một nỗi là cũng vì thế mà tự dưng, Matt sắp thành 'thông gia' với Mei, khi mà con em gái Seele của cậu ta lại học cùng lớp với em trai của Mei ở trường, hai đứa cũng khá thân nhau trong lớp nữa. Thằng em trai của cô còn được Seele tiêm nhiễm cho một đống thứ 'đồi bại' về mấy anh chị khóa trên, nên là giờ, cứ bữa ăn là August lại đem chuyện ở trường mà nó hóng hớt được ra trêu chị.

Nhưng mà,…

"Dạo này Mei cũng duyên lên nhiều rồi. Chị của con có quyền tơ tưởng đến mấy anh nam sinh đẹp trai học giỏi chứ, August!"

Chẳng hiểu sao, đến người cha vui tính của Mei cũng hùa theo cậu con trai nghịch ngợm, trêu chọc chị cả của nó. Cha Mei cũng chỉ là một công chức nhà nước làm việc giờ hành chính bình thường, thu nhập đủ để chu toàn cho gia đình một căn hộ chung cư ở gần trung tâm, trong khi vẫn về trước bữa tối để ăn tối cùng gia đình đều đặn. Ông hiếm khi vắng mặt vào bữa tối lắm, nhất là kể từ sau những biến cố của gia đình ông, gần như cha của Mei lúc nào cũng bên cạnh ba mẹ con lúc khó khăn nhất. Nên, một người cha mẫu mực theo nhiều hướng, cô không thể đòi hỏi gì thêm ở ông nữa, trừ khoản thôi hùa theo cậu em nghịch ngợm và trêu chọc cô đi một chút.

"Hai cha con lại trêu chị nữa rồi."

Mẹ Mei thì dịu dàng, hiền hậu, là một người nội trợ đảm đang tuyệt vời trong mắt Mei và August. Mẹ Mei rất giống Mei, hiền lành dịu dàng mà cẩn thận lắm. Dạo này bà còn đang mang bầu em út của Mei nữa, nên nhiều khi, hai chị em cũng phải giúp mẹ nhiều việc ở nhà. Ở cái tuổi ba mươi tám của bà, việc mang bầu thêm em bé là khá hiếm, nhất là khi cậu August cũng đã lên cấp hai rồi. Nhưng chuyện có thêm một cậu, hoặc cô, em út nữa cũng tốt với Mei và August, nên mọi người đều rất mong chờ nó, hoặc em ấy, dù mới ở tháng thứ hai của thai kỳ mà thôi.

"Cũng đâu có gì sai đâu mẹ. Ở tuổi của con chúng nó có đôi cặp hết rồi mà."

"Haha! Giờ tụi trẻ cũng yêu sớm ghê nhỉ?"

"Cái thời của anh với em cũng đâu có khác gì mấy đâu."

Mei giờ đây đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều rồi. Cô cũng đã qua tuổi dậy thì, cũng đã có một chút gọi là phát triển, da dẻ trắng trẻo hơn, cơ thể nở nang hơn, gương mặt ưu tư lại càng thêm xinh xắn. Cô cũng cao lên nhiều nữa, và mái tóc đen mượt mà giờ đã dài tới chớm lưng. Mei của tuổi trưởng thành mang một nét duyên dáng và yêu kiều hơn nhiều so với Mei hồi năm nhất, đã nữ tính và cũng dịu dàng hơn trước. Những thay đổi rất có duyên ấy, có lẽ đều bắt đầu từ một điểm…

"Nhưng mà, dạo này thấy con xinh xắn hơn nhiều đấy, Mei."

Được cha khen như vậy, cô nữ sinh không khỏi đỏ mặt, tươi cười xấu hổ.

"Con cảm ơn."

"Nếu cần tư vấn tình cảm, cứ tìm cha nhé! Đến mẹ con cha còn cưa đổ được thì dăm ba thằng con trai cùng trường đã là gì."

Ba mẹ con được phen cười vang vì người-cha-của-năm đang bàn với con gái chuyện cưa cẩm mấy cậu nam sinh học cùng trường với hai chị em vào bữa tối. Nhưng mà, bữa tối vui vẻ và ấm cúng như vậy cũng thật tuyệt mà, Mei thích lắm.

Mà, nói về chuyện con trai, thì trong nhà chắc ai cũng biết chuyện Kin là người tặng cô con mắt búp bê bằng sứ kia rồi. Cả chuyện cô thay đổi rất nhiều kể từ sau đó nữa. Mẹ cô cũng vui lên rất nhiều khi thấy cô thay đổi và trưởng thành, nữ tính hơn trước, cha cô thì vẫn luôn vui vẻ, ủng hộ cô bằng tất cả tấm lòng. Có được một gia đình như vậy ở bên cạnh trong những khoảng thời gian buồn bã nhất suốt những năm qua, Mei cảm thấy hạnh phúc lắm.

Nhưng, chỉ tiếc rằng, có những người đã không cảm nhận được tình cảm gia đình như vậy trong suốt nhiều năm rồi... Kin đã sống một mình được một thời gian rồi nhỉ…?

"Mà Mei này? Sao con không bảo cậu lớp trưởng ấy đến đây ở cùng gia đình mình luôn? Cậu ta vẫn sống một mình đúng không? Nhà mình vẫn còn dư ra một phòng ngủ…"

Tự dưng đề cập đến chuyện Kin làm Mei hơi giật mình, gạt đi ngay.

"Không được đâu…!"

Chuyện đề nghị Kin đến sống cùng gia đình Mei, ngay lập tức sẽ có rất nhiều vấn đề siêu to, siêu khổng lồ, mọc ra ngay khi cô vừa nghĩ đến ý tưởng đó. Ý cô là, để thằng bạn cùng lớp đến sống dưới cùng một mái nhà với mình ư? Thế thì chắc chắn không được! Không được! Không thể được!

"Sao vậy? Cha nghĩ thế cũng tốt đấy chứ? Con được ở cùng nhà với cậu ta, chẳng thích thế còn gì? Vui cả hai đường, lại tiện cho hai đứa nữa chứ… Haha!"

Cha thì lại được dịp trêu chọc con gái mình làm Mei đỏ bừng mặt. Rõ ràng là cha có ý cả rồi mà, nên mới hùa theo mẹ trong chuyện đó. Định dụ cậu bạn thân Kin của Mei đến để… 'ở rể sớm' đấy à? Thế thì càng không được!

"Tuyệt đối không được!"

Ít ra, sau khi hét toáng lên phản đối, Mei cũng mò ra được một cái lý do để phản biện lại ý kiến của gia đình mình.

"Cậu ấy trước sống cùng gia đình Matt rồi, khi lên cấp hai mới ra ở một mình. Giờ mà muốn cậu ấy đến sống cùng gia đình mình là chắc chắn không được đâu. Cậu ấy thích ở riêng tự lập hơn!"

"Ồ? Vậy à? Nhưng đến sống cùng nhà với bạn gái nó phải khác chứ?"

"Bạn gái cơ à? Ghêêêê!"

"Thôi đi August! Thêm câu nữa là chị cắt xuất đi xem phim với Seele đấy."

"Ấy!"

Bị bà chị dọa cắt xuất đi xem phim với Seele mà August tái xanh mặt, không dám ho he thêm câu nào nữa. Trong khi cha Mei thì vẫn đùa vui về chuyện Kin, thì mẹ cô cũng hiểu và thông cảm với tình cảnh của con gái mình. Ai lại muốn bạn học cùng lớp khác giới ở cùng nhà chứ.

"Thế thì khác nào ở rể sớm nhỉ?"

"Mẹ nói hợp lý… mà 'Ở rể' là thế nào?"

"À! Lỡ lời thôi! Lỡ lời! Xin lỗi con gái!"

Cuối cùng, cả nhà cùng cười, trêu chọc Mei về chuyện cô cứ đỏ bừng mặt vì ngượng mỗi khi nhắc đến Kin trong bữa ăn như vậy. Một nét thay đổi rất nữ tính thấy rõ kể từ sau khi Mei lên cấp hai đấy. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà gia đình cô cũng an tâm hơn nhiều về chuyện của cô, vui vẻ hơn mỗi khi thấy cô tỏ ra nữ tính như vậy. Rõ ràng là ai trong nhà cũng rất yêu quý Kin, từ cha mẹ đến cả cậu em August, Mei biết điều đó. Họ cũng cảm thấy như đang mang ơn cậu lớp trưởng với tính cách cởi mở vì thường quan tâm tới cô, cũng như giúp chúng cô vượt qua được những khó khăn, giúp cô thay đổi và trưởng thành nên rất nhiều trong suốt những năm hai đứa học cùng lớp với nhau ở trường trung học. Nhưng nếu vì thế mà dấn tới chuyện giữa cô và cậu, hay gây ảnh hưởng tới mối quan hệ hiện tại của họ, thì tốt nhất là cô nên ngăn cha mẹ lại trước khi chuyện đó xảy ra. Chuyện giữa cô và Kin… phức tạp hơn những gì mà mọi người nghĩ rất nhiều, Mei tin như vậy.

…

…

"Thế rốt cuộc cậu có thích cậu ấy hay không?"

Sáng hôm sau, tại trung tâm thương mại, và câu hỏi đầu tiên con bạn thân của Mei nhét vào lỗ tai của cô là về cậu.

"Không~!"

Vừa ôm một bên tai vẫn đang ù ù sau khi bị cái giọng nói chẳng khác nào cái dùi của Monika xuyên thẳng vào màng nhĩ, Mei vừa càu nhàu khó chịu.

"Haha! Đừng đùa tớ thế chứ, Mei! Những con người lý trí, mỗi khi nói đến chuyện tình cảm là lại trở nên ngốc nghếch đến đáng sợ luôn á! Thế nên, họ mới cần những người bạn chuyên gia tư vấn tình cảm như tớ đưa ra lời khuyên về tình yêu tuổi mới lớn!"

"Thế cậu có bạn trai chưa?"

UỲNH!

"Biết ngay mà…!"

Sét đánh ngang đầu hai cô gái, Mei thì cười khinh khỉnh, còn Monika mặt đần ra, nhũn như cọng bún, một lúc sau xẹp lép như quả bóng bay hết hơi chỉ vì cái câu nói đâm thẳng vào tâm can, trúng chí mạng điểm yếu của cô. Bạn bè thế đấy!

"Ai bảo tiêu chuẩn tuyển bạn trai của cậu cao quá cơ!"

"Chỉ là tớ chưa muốn có bạn trai thôi! Chứ giờ muốn là có đầy à!"

"Xạo vừa thôi bà! Cái tiêu chuẩn trên trời như thế thì bố anh nào đáp ứng nổi."

Đang đi mua sắm cùng mọi người mà vậy đấy, hai cô nàng bị cả hội bỏ lại phía sau luôn rồi. Nhưng, đôi bàn tay mạnh mẽ nắm lấy tay cả hai cô gái, kéo họ đi nhanh hơn về phía trước trong sự ngạc nhiên và có phần lúng túng của cả hai. Mei bất giác giật ra ngay, có lẽ là vì cô không còn trẻ con tới mức để một thằng con trai nắm tay dắt đi như vậy. Nhưng Monika thì chẳng hiểu sao cứ lững thững đi theo cậu ta trong tình thế bị nắm chặt tay nhau, trông vậy mà tình tứ phết.

"Đi nhanh lên nào hai nàng! Bị cả hội bỏ lại tít phía sau luôn rồi kìa!"

Chỉ là Matt thôi mà. Cậu thiếu niên vui vẻ đang tỏ ra quan tâm tới hai người bạn bị bỏ lại phía sau của mình, lo lắng rằng cả hai sẽ bị lạc khỏi nhóm trong lúc mải trò chuyện với nhau như vậy. Cái tính lúc nào cũng để ý đến người khác của Matt đôi lúc tỏ ra phiền phức, nhưng những lúc thế này, lại dễ khiến người ta rung động biết bao.

"Ừ-ừm…"

"Đi gần cả nhóm kẻo lạc đấy!"

Gương mặt tươi cười vui vẻ của Matt khiến Monika thoáng đỏ mặt, vẫn nắm chặt tay cậu mà lững thững theo sau. Nói thế chứ chẳng phải là Monika không có bạn trai vì tiêu chuẩn quá cao đâu. Chỉ là, cô bạn của Mei cũng ngốc không kém cô nếu nói về chuyện tình yêu tình báo mà thôi. Cứ nhìn cái gương mặt ngờ nghệch lúc bị Matt dắt tay đi kìa, ngốc quá mà!

Đi phía trước họ, Diana và Kin cũng đang đứng lại để chờ nhóm bạn của mình. Kin ra dấu cho Mei, nghĩa là 'Hãy bám sát!', làm cô nữ sinh chợt bật cười vui vẻ. Cái dấu hiệu mà chỉ có tụi con trai lúc chơi trò đánh trận giả hoặc lúc tập huấn quân sự cơ bản ở trường mới cần dùng đến, thì giờ cái cậu bạn vui tính của cô đem ra để ra hiệu cho mấy người bạn của mình. Đúng là, chẳng đâu vào đâu cả mà!

Trong khi ấy, chị Marnie thì không để tâm lắm tới nhóm của Matt, đang say sưa tám chuyện với Celine và Seele về việc cả ba chị em sẽ mua sắm những gì hôm nay. Ngày giảm giá giáng sinh, sẽ có rất nhiều thứ mà họ có thể mua được với giá rẻ ở trung tâm thương mại, nên cả ba người đều có vẻ thích thú lắm, nhất là khi nhìn thấy những món quần áo, mỹ phẩm hàng hiệu tuyệt đẹp được bày bán, mời chào với giá hấp dẫn thế kia. Con gái mà! Được đi mua sắm cùng những cô gái khác trong ngày giảm giá thế này, ai chẳng thích chứ! Anh Steve thì lững thững đi sau ba người họ, đang phải để mắt tới nhóm khóa dưới, trong khi vẫn nắm tay cậu em August tinh quái của Mei, người mà xểnh ra một tí là thấy biến mất dạng vào mấy cửa hàng điện tử ngay và luôn.

Trung tâm thương mại thành phố Ayden, buổi sáng trước giáng sinh, đông nghịt người mua sắm. Biển người tấp nập lấp đầy những con phố, những cửa hàng, cửa hiệu hay đại sảnh thương mại bằng sự náo nhiệt của bầu không khí giáng sinh đang tới gần. Sự ồn ào và nhộn nhịp nơi đây như mang lại hơi nóng, xoa dịu đi chút lạnh buốt của mùa đông vùng quốc đảo, khi mà bên ngoài trời kia, tuyết vẫn đang rơi nhẹ. Tiếng cười nói, trò chuyện hay mua bán, hòa cùng những âm thanh inh ỏi của những chương trình quảng cáo giảm giá, tiếng ban nhạc đang biểu diễn sôi nổi trên phố, hay tiếng đồng ca vui vẻ những bài hát giáng sinh an lành. Một bầu không khí lễ hội rộn ràng và đầm ấm như phủ khắp không gian mênh mông của trung tâm thương mại lớn nhất thành phố Ayden.

"Đông quá!"

"Mọi người đi gần nhau kẻo lạc đấy."

"August! Seele! Hai đứa đi gần chị nhé!"

"Nhanh lên nào mấy cậu! Lạc nhau bây giờ!"

Chìm vào giữa biển người đông vui tấp nập, tận hưởng bầu không khí nhộn nhịp và ấm áp của giáng sinh đang tới gần thôi mà bản thân cũng thấy vui trong lòng. Nắm tay nhau, cùng nhau hòa vào bầu không khí giáng sinh đầm ấm, chút se lạnh trên đôi gò má ửng hồng, những bông tuyết trắng rơi nhẹ nhàng trên mái tóc... Mei không biết nữa, cảm giác như một điều tuyệt vời đang tới gần bên cạnh, nhưng đồng thời, một điều lưu luyến cũng đang dần rời xa…

"Cây thông lớn quá!"

"Yeah! Không biết họ đem cái cây này vào đây kiểu gì nhỉ?"

"Chắc là qua mái vòm kính chăng?"

"Thế thì kì công quá."

"Nhìn nó mà xem! Chắc phải tới cả chục mét ấy chứ!

Giữa sảnh chính của trung tâm thương mại là một cây thông Noel khổng lồ, cao gần chạm tới trần kính trong suốt của giếng trời, đón nhận những tia sáng yếu ớt của mùa đông từ trên cao chiếu xuống. Cây thông Noel lớn quá, lại được trang trí bởi những ánh đèn đủ màu sắc lấp lánh, những hộp quà sặc sỡ xếp đầy dưới gốc cây, trông nó thật lộng lẫy giữa biển người tấp nập của trung tâm thương mại. Cây thông Noel, một biểu tượng của giáng sinh. Đứng dưới tán cây rậm rạp, ngước nhìn lên ngôi sao đang sáng lấp lánh trên ngọn mà lòng thật nhiều tâm sự, Mei lặng lẽ, tận hưởng chút yên bình hiếm hoi giữa biển người nhộn nhịp nơi đại sảnh, dưới bóng cây, bên cạnh những người bạn thân thiết của mình

"Ưm…"

Một bàn tay ấm áp khẽ nắm lấy tay Mei, truyền hơi ấm sang đôi bàn tay đang lạnh buốt, khiến cô thiếu nữ khẽ rung động trong một thoáng bồi hồi. Những cảm xúc như được chia sẻ trong hơi ấm ấy, cùng cái nắm tay dịu dàng mang đầy tâm tư. Mei cũng nhẹ nhàng, nắm lấy bàn tay mềm mại, cùng đứng dưới mái vòm kính, bên gốc cây thông Noel, ngước nhìn lên bầu trời tuyết rơi trắng xóa. Những cảm xúc và hơi ấm mà hai người chia sẻ, thật gần gũi và thân thiết biết bao.

"Mei đang thích thầm ai à?"

Câu hỏi có phần riêng tư đó khiến Mei bối rối. Đôi gò má ửng hồng, cô thủ thỉ, những lời chân thành nhất của một thiếu nữ đang tuổi yêu đương.

"Có lẽ vậy… Mình không biết nữa…"

"Cảm giác thế nào?"

"Ừm… thật khó nói. Nhưng nó giống như, xa nhau thì nhớ da diết, mà gần nhau thì bồi hồi lúng túng chẳng biết nên nói gì với người ta vậy. Nhiều lúc lại quanh quẩn mấy chuyện tẻ nhạt, rồi buồn vu vơ, tiếc nuối vì lãng phí thời gian bên nhau mà chẳng làm được điều gì ý nghĩa…"

"Vậy là đang thích người ta rồi còn gì."

Mỉm cười, nụ cười thật hiền hậu, khiến trái tim cô nữ sinh như đập lên từng nhịp rộn ràng bồi hồi. Cảm giác đó thật lạ, Mei như siết chặt bàn tay mảnh mai ấy, đứng xích lại gần hơn, san sẻ sự gần gũi và thân mật dưới tán cây lung linh.

"Mei giờ đã khác xưa nhiều rồi, duyên dáng hơn, mà cũng xinh xắn dễ thương lắm. Nên mình nghĩ, Mei thích một ai đó cũng là một điều hợp lý thôi."

"Ừm, có lẽ vậy."

"Vậy, bật mí một chút cho mình nhé, đó là ai vậy?"

"Bí mật…"

Đặt ngón tay lên bờ môi mỏng manh, Mei nở nụ cười dịu dàng, hồi đáp một cách tinh nghịch, như muốn giữ một chút bí mật đáng yêu giữa những cô gái đang tuổi làm duyên vậy. Điều đó khiến Diana cũng chợt mỉm cười, đôi gò má ửng hồng, cô nữ sinh khóa trên khẽ gật đầu đồng tình, dù vẫn còn chút tò mò trong ánh mắt yêu kiều ấy.

Nhưng mà, từ trên trời rơi xuống, hay đúng hơn là từ đằng sau đâm ra…

"Nào! Hai nàng này đang bàn chuyện gì mà có vẻ bí hiểm thế?"

…là thằng bạn Matt hiếu kì, xen vào giữa cuộc trò chuyện bí mật của hai người họ, làm cả hai cô gái giật mình, luống cuống quay đi chỗ khác trong khi cậu ta thò cái đầu rối bù xoắn tít của mình vào khoảng trống giữa hai người.

"Hì! Đâu có gì đâu!"

"Xí xớn! Đi ra chỗ khác!"

Phản ứng của hai người rõ ràng là làm Matt nhà ta thích lắm mà, Diana thì đỏ mặt xấu hổ, còn Mei thì quay đi bực bội, càu nhàu về cái bản tính hiếu kì của cậu ta. Nhưng Matt mà, vô tư, vô lo và vô duyên, cứ thích xen vào giữa hai người đấy. Hỏi thẳng tuột với cái giọng tinh quái, cậu ta cứ nhìn đăm đăm, soi mói hai gương mặt đang đỏ ửng của hai cô nàng với vẻ tò mò.

"Ầy! Kể tớ đi! Chuyện chị em, tớ thích nghe lắm. Óe!"

Nhưng ngay lập tức là một bàn tay con gái mạnh mẽ kéo giật cái cổ áo dựng ngược của Matt lại phía sau, khiến cậu ta tí nữa trẹo cả cổ. Quay lại thì thấy Monika mặt đằng đằng sát khí, giơ tay dọa đánh làm cậu ta co rúm lại như con sâu róm vậy. Vừa mới tính hóng hớt chuyện của chị em mà giờ đã bị bạn gái dọa đánh cho sợ chết khiếp rồi.

"Xí xớn! Đánh cho bây giờ!"

"Ấy ấy! Tha! Tha!"

Nhìn hai người trêu đùa như vậy mà mọi người ồ lên vui vẻ. Chị Marnie, Seele, August, Celine, anh Steve, cả nhóm được một tràng cười sảng khoái chỉ vì cái hành động trông chẳng khác gì 'sợ vợ' của Matt với Monika. Bị cười ê hết cả mặt, Monika lại càng cáu, xách tai Matt lôi đi xềnh xệch, khiến cậu ta tí nữa lìa luôn cái tai tội nghiệp, kêu lên oai oái vì đau.

"Tha! Thaaaa!"

"Tha cái gì? Ra đây! Ra ngay đây!"

Trong khi Matt và Monika vẫn đang 'xung đột gia đình', thì Kin lại không để ý đến hai người lắm. Cậu đang viết viết cái gì đó lên một tấm thiệp giấy, treo nó lên một hộp quà nhỏ bên cây thông Noel, bên cạnh còn có rất nhiều tấm thiệp nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn khác được treo quanh gốc cây, trên những sợi ruy băng đủ màu sắc. Trông như cây thông điều ước ấy! Những tấm thiệp nhỏ ghi lại những điều ước giáng sinh và năm mới, được treo xung quanh gốc cây thông Noel như những lời cầu nguyện trong đêm giáng sinh. Không biết Kin đang cầu nguyện điều gì nhỉ? Nhẹ nhàng tiến lại gần, Diana và Mei nhìn tấm thiệp nhỏ xinh treo dưới gốc cây thông qua bờ vai cậu mà có cùng câu hỏi.

"Cậu ước điều gì thế?"

Diana hỏi nhỏ, trong khi Mei cũng cảm thấy tò mò về điều ước mà Kin vừa treo lên cây thông Noel. Quay lại và mỉm cười tinh nghịch, Kin đáp một cách đầy bí hiểm với hai nàng

"Một điều ước cho tất cả mọi người thôi mà."

"Vậy sao?"

"Nghe có vẻ bí mật ghê."

Hai cô gái có lẽ cũng không muốn hỏi thêm về bí mật nho nhỏ ấy của cậu, một điều ước của cậu cho tất cả những người bạn. Kin luôn như vậy đấy, dù không ồn ào và nhiệt tình như Matt, nhưng cậu luôn quan tâm tới mọi người một cách âm thầm rất riêng. Đó là điều mà Diana và Mei thích ở cậu, một chàng trai dịu dàng, quan tâm tới mọi người xung quanh, trong khi bản thân cậu, với một chút ngây thơ, luôn cố gắng hết mình vì bạn bè thân thiết.

Nhưng điều đó phần nào cũng hợp lý, Mei chợt nghĩ, có chút buồn rầu về điều đó. Kin không có gia đình. Tất cả những gì mà cậu có là những người bạn xung quanh cậu. Nên, tình cảm mà Kin dành cho mọi người, cũng như sự quan trọng của họ đối với cậu, hẳn là lớn hơn bất kì điều gì mà họ có thể tưởng tượng được. Nghĩ vậy mà Mei thấy thương cậu, nhưng lại không biết nên làm gì để giúp đỡ. Tất cả những gì cô có thể làm lúc này, chỉ là một sự cố gắng, đáp lại những tình cảm của cậu dành cho mình mà thôi…

"Sao thế Mei?"

"À! Không có gì đâu..."

Câu hỏi của Kin cùng sự lo lắng của cậu và Diana khiến Mei chợt bừng tỉnh khỏi dòng tâm sự. Như để trấn an hai người bạn của mình, cô gượng một nụ cười hồn nhiên.

"Không có gì đâu! Chúng ta nên đi thôi! Mọi người đã đi trước rồi kìa."

Ba người bị cả nhóm bỏ lại rồi, Mei chỉ nhắc hai người bạn của mình như vậy. Diana lại tươi cười, dù vẫn còn chút lo lắng cho tâm sự của người bạn. Còn Kin, cậu vô tư khi đón nhận nụ cười gượng của Mei, như cách cậu vẫn thường làm, mà không muốn tỏ ra phiền toái khi thắc mắc về những gì mà cô không muốn thổ lộ.

"Ừ! Đi thôi! Giờ mà lạc nhau thì mệt đấy!"

"Lo gì chứ, Kin? Cậu giỏi tìm trẻ lạc lắm mà!"

Đùa vui như vậy mà Diana khiến Mei cũng khẽ bật cười, chút âu lo trong lòng cũng như tan biến. Đi cùng hai người bạn của mình, cô thiếu nữ vui vẻ đuổi theo nhóm bạn đã đi trước họ. Vẫn thấy cảnh Monika xách tai Matt lôi đi, làm ba người cũng không khỏi khúc khích, trêu đùa với nhau về câu chuyện của đôi bạn trẻ ấy.

"Hai người họ có vẻ đang thành một cặp rồi đấy."

"Ai mà biết chứ! Thấy họ cứ đánh nhau hoài à!"

"Thế người ta gọi là thể hiện tình cảm thắm thiết theo cách đặc biệt đó."

…Chỉ cần được ở bên nhau, gần thêm một chút, lâu hơn một chút thôi nữa thôi, vậy là đủ rồi…

Hôm đó, cả nhóm đã có thật nhiều niềm vui thú vị khi cùng nhau đi mua sắm, chuẩn bị cho bữa tiệc giáng sinh được tổ chức vào buổi tối. Kéo nhau hết từ gian hàng này qua gian hàng khác, mấy đứa bạn cứ nhặng cả lên với mấy chương trình giảm giá giáng sinh năm mới, nhất là tụi con gái với Marnie và Monika, khi xâm chiếm luôn cả cửa tiệm thời trang của người ta rồi kìa.

"Này, Kin. Qua bên này…"

Trong khi mọi người đang mải mê sắm sửa quần áo mới cho giáng sinh, Mei khẽ kéo Kin sang một góc khuất của cửa hàng thời trang. Kin cũng lững thững đi theo cô bạn, trong khi tay vẫn cầm một đôi găng tay len mà hồi nãy Diana và cậu đã chọn. Đến trước cửa phòng thay đồ, tách biệt nhóm bạn, cô nữ sinh bảo cậu bạn chờ một chút, trong khi bản thân vào trong và thay bộ đồ mà cô mới chọn được. Cũng mất một lúc, Kin kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, để đến khi giọng nói trầm ấm của Mei vang lên bên tai, khoảnh khắc cô gái xuất hiện sau tấm rèm che với vẻ mặt lúng túng thực sự khiến cậu phải ngạc nhiên…

"Trông tớ thế nào?"

Mặc một bộ váy xếp kín đáo và áo khoác bông tối màu thời trang, kèm theo chiếc mũ nâu và chiếc khăn len duyên dáng, Mei xoay một vòng, ngượng ngùng hỏi ý kiến của Kin về bộ đồ mới của mình. Vẻ xinh xắn nữ tính, thanh lịch và đáng yêu của cô ấy khiến cậu thoáng bối rối, trước khi tìm được một câu trả lời thật thích hợp, để khỏa lấp chút gượng gạo giữa hai người bên trong phòng thay đồ.

"Rất xinh… ý tớ là, rấp hợp với Mei~"

"Vậy à?"

Có chút xấu hổ trên gương mặt, Mei khẽ kéo chiếc khăn len lên cao một chút, che đi nét bối rối thật con gái của mình. Hơi kỳ một chút, cô ấy nghĩ, khi là lần đầu tiên được cậu khen như vậy. Cũng là do trước giờ Mei hiếm khi mặc một bộ đồ thời trang nào khác ngoài những bộ đồng phục nhàm chán của trường, nên cũng là do cô, khi Kin lần đầu tiên được thấy cô trong một bộ đồ khác biệt như vậy. Cũng phải ăn diện lên một chút thôi, Mei tự nhủ, mỉm cười thầm đằng sau chiếc khăn len mềm ấm.

Bỗng, một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng chạm vào tay cô, hơi ấm thân thương như lan tỏa, khiến Mei đỏ bừng mặt sau lớp khăn len che lên gương mặt. Chỉ một động tác vô tình thôi, khi Kin chỉnh lại một chút chiếc vai áo và chiếc khăn cho Mei. Nhưng trong khoảnh khắc ấy, khi cậu ở gần sát bên cạnh, từng động tác nhẹ nhàng và ân cần của cậu khiến trái tim cô như rộn ràng thổn thức. Cảm giác như đang được yêu thương và chăm sóc một cách dịu dàng bởi cậu vậy, Mei nóng bừng khi nghĩ đến điều ấy, gương mặt càng thêm đỏ, cố gắng giấu nét ngượng ngùng ấy sau lớp khăn len mỏng manh.

"Đó! Có vẻ ổn hơn rồi."

Giọng nói thật vui vẻ của Kin làm Mei bối rối. Vẫn giấu gương mặt ửng hồng sau chiếc khăn, cô khẽ gật đầu, đáp lại cậu, trong khi đôi mắt xanh biếc vẫn không dám ngước lên nhìn

"Ừm… cảm ơn."

"Đeo vào nữa này…"

Một đôi găng tay len, Kin nhẹ nắm lấy bàn tay mảnh mai của Mei và đeo đôi găng len vẫn còn vấn vương hơi ấm của cậu vào đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đang lạnh buốt. Lúc ấy, chỉ lúc ấy thôi, Mei nghĩ mình sắp ngất đi vậy, khi hơi ấm từ bàn tay cậu lan tỏa theo từng sợi len, dịu dàng nâng niu bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của cô thật hiền hậu. Nhưng, vẫn còn chút tỉnh táo trong khoảnh khắc bối rối ấy, cô khẽ rụt tay lại khi chiếc găng tay len đã vừa vặn, ngượng ngùng giữ bàn tay của mình trước ngực mà như thoáng cảm nhận được hơi ấm của cậu qua từng sợi len ấm áp, cùng nhịp đập trái tim đang rộn lên từng hồi thổn thức của bản thân mình.

"Ấm hơn chưa?"

"Ừm… cảm ơn."

"Thấy cậu cứ để tay trần từ hồi đầu mùa lạnh tới giờ mà tớ lo mãi đấy. Giữ gìn sức khỏe chút đi! Kể cả có bận mấy thì cậu cũng nên quan tâm chăm sóc cho bản thân một chút chứ."

"Xin lỗi… tớ không chú ý."

Cậu đang quan tâm tới cô, Mei cảm nhận được tình cảm ấy trong giọng nói vui vẻ nhưng còn vấn vương chút lo lắng của cậu. Một cảm giác như nâng nâng trong lòng, cô lớp trưởng khẽ cúi đầu xin lỗi. Nhưng, những gì cô cảm nhận được khi ấy, những khoảnh khắc của sự ấm áp và ngọt dịu cậu trao, như in đậm trong tâm trí thiếu nữ. Như vậy là thích người ta rồi đấy, những gì Diana nói như vang vọng trong ký ức. Mei khẽ mỉm cười tủm tỉm, khi nhận ra sự thật dịu dàng hiển nhiên ấy, mà bấy lâu cô vẫn thắc mắc không hiểu cảm giác đó là gì. Được ở bên cạnh cậu, cảm nhận hơi ấm cùng tình cảm dịu hiền, những khoảnh khắc nhỏ bé nhưng đáng nhớ ấy, như xua tan đi cái lạnh của mùa đông, khi hai người ở gần sát bên nhau. Mei đang thích Kin…

"Đã lâu rồi chúng ta không đi chơi cùng nhau thế này nhỉ?"

"Ừm! Kì vừa rồi cũng bận quá mà."

"Bận bịu gì thì cũng nên đi mua một đôi găng tay ấm cho mình chứ."

"Ừm… Tớ sẽ để tâm hơn…"

Sánh bước bên nhau, khi khoảng cách chỉ còn là một cái chạm nhẹ, Mei khẽ mỉm cười dịu dàng, trò chuyện cùng cậu về một kì học bận rộn vừa trôi qua của nhóm bạn. Một cái nắm tay rụt rè ấm áp, cô khẽ giữ lấy bàn tay thô ráp bằng hơi ấm của trái tim, nâng niu, quyến luyến như không muốn rời xa cậu nữa vậy. Để rồi, như một lời hồi âm đến sự thân thương ấy, Kin siết chặt lấy bàn tay mảnh mai của cô, khẽ kéo cô đi sát lại gần, san sẻ chút hơi ấm gần gũi dịu dàng bên nhau. Điều đó làm Mei chợt cảm thấy bồi hồi xấu hổ biết bao...

Mei chỉ cần có thế, được ở gần bên cạnh cậu, sát lại một chút thôi, vậy là đủ để khiến cô cảm thấy mãn nguyện lắm rồi…

Hai người cùng nhau trở về hội nhóm với những người khác. Và khi Mei trở lại trong bộ áo váy mới mua được, tất cả mọi người trong nhóm đều phải tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, trầm trồ khen ngợi vẻ bề ngoài mới của cô lớp trưởng lớp D.

"Ồ! Mei! Trông cậu xinh quá!"

"Bộ đồ đẹp ghê! Rất hợp với cậu đó!"

"Trông chị Mei xinh hẳn lên, nhỉ?"

"Thông minh, giỏi dang, giờ lại còn xinh đẹp, duyên dáng nữa! Cứ thế này em thi hoa khôi của trường được rồi đấy!"

Nhận được những lời khen hết mực và chân thành, hòa chút đùa vui của mọi người, Mei khẽ mỉm cười hiền dịu, kéo chiếc khăn lên che đôi gò má ửng hồng trong một nét ngượng ngùng nữ tính, giọng nói trầm ấm khẽ vang lên trong chút điềm đạm rất duyên.

"Ừm… Cảm ơn mọi người đã khen …"

"Mei ơi! Cậu xinh quá rồi đấy! Tớ thấy ghen tị nha! Chia sẻ chút bí quyết làm đẹp đi!"

"Chia sẻ để cậu đem đi dụ trai à. Còn lâu nhé."

Khen ngợi kèm theo chút trêu đùa vui vẻ, Monika và Mei, hai người bạn thân thiết cùng bật cười khúc khích. Cái nét vui tươi của hai cô gái cùng nụ cười đáng yêu của họ như xua tan cái lạnh mùa đông nơi trái tim những chàng trai mới lớn, làm Celine với Seele phải ngay lập tức, đánh thức hai cái đứa đang đơ người ra nhìn họ nãy giờ, trước khi những chàng trai của hai cô nàng này bị cặp đôi kia cướp mất.

"Nhìn này, Mei! Tụi tớ cũng mua được nhiều bộ đồ đẹp lắm!"

"Nhiều ghê vậy…!"

Hào hứng, Monika khoe với người bạn thân của mình đống túi xách quần áo chất thành núi đang đặt ở quầy thanh toán của cả nhóm bạn. Nhiều quá! Cả Mei và Kin đều phải ngạc nhiên về số lượng quần áo và mĩ phẩm mà hai chị em Monika và Marnie gom được trong lúc hai đứa vắng mặt. Vậy mà họ chỉ chọn được có một bộ cho Mei thôi đấy, trong lúc ở đây, cả nhóm con gái chắc phải nhặt được hai xe quần áo đẫy rồi. Nghĩ vậy thôi mà cả hai nhìn nhau, cười khổ, đáng lẽ ra nên chọn thêm vài bộ nữa mới thỏa cái danh đi mua sắm dịp giảm giá giáng sinh.

"Thanh toán nào!"

Xếp cái đống túi xách lên quầy thanh toán, Monika khiến cả chị thu ngân cũng phải trố mắt, xanh mặt về số lượng váy áo và mĩ phẩm mà cô tiểu thư nhà giàu mua được. Trong đó có một phần ba của Diana nữa, nên chắc nhiều như vậy cũng là hợp lý. Khi mà ba tiểu thư 'gia đình có điều kiện' đi mua sắm, kết quả sẽ là thế này đây…

Hay như đến khi cả nhóm đi mua quà tặng giáng sinh,…

"Tặng chéo ngẫu nhiên à?"

"Ừm! Mỗi người sẽ chuẩn bị một món quà để tặng ngẫu nhiên cho nhau. Bốc thăm thôi! Còn lại nếu muốn thì chuẩn bị thêm một món nữa để tặng riêng cho… à thì, người thương, cũng được."

Cười đầy hàm ý, chị cả Marnie liếc đểu cô em gái Monika, người mà đến tận giáng sinh năm nay vẫn chưa có nổi một mống bạn trai nào cả. Qua năm mới là sinh nhật cô rồi, thế mà giờ vẫn cô đơn thế này đây, nghĩ mà thấy tủi thân quá! Chẳng bù cho ai đó, nãy giờ tíu tít bên 'người thương' của mình, làm mọi người đứng ngoài đến phát ghen phát tức mất thôi.

"Này, Kin! Kin! Cậu thích thứ này không?"

"À! Ừm! Món này cũng được!"

"Hay mua cái kia nhé? Tớ nghĩ nó sẽ rất tuyệt đấy."

"Cũng đáng yêu! Rất hợp với cậu."

"Nhưng tớ mua tặng cậu mà!"

Kéo tay cậu bạn của mình, Diana cứ tíu tít như một chú chim non ấy, dẫn cậu hết từ gian hàng quà tặng này đến quầy lưu niệm kia, chỉ để hỏi xem cậu thích cô tặng món quà gì cho giáng sinh năm nay. Nhìn cảnh hai cái người này cứ quấn quýt bên nhau mà Monika phát ghen, nhưng vẫn phải nhịn nãy giờ. Nhịn, phải nhịn, cô thư ký tự nhủ, không được tạo nghiệp vào giáng sinh, không được ghen ăn tức ở, kẻo nghiệp quật là không có bạn trai cả năm sau thì khổ lắm!

"Monika thích món quà nào?"

Bỗng nhiên, giọng một thằng con trai ấm áp vang lên hỏi cô thư ký, làm Monika thoáng ngạc nhiên, kèm theo đó là hi vọng tràn trề. Chàng hoàng tử của cô đấy sao? Người sẽ mua quà giáng sinh để tặng cô? Liệu đó có phải một anh chàng điển trai, hào hoa và ga lăng nào đó, để mắt tới cô thư ký xinh xắn, muốn mua quà giáng sinh tặng cô để làm quen…

"Vâng~"

Đầy tơ tưởng và mơ mộng, Monika tỏ ra thật đáng yêu đáng yêu, quay sang để gặp mặt chàng 'hoàng tử' của mình, chỉ để nhận ngay một cái tát mạnh tới mức tỉnh cả ngủ, tí nữa ngã ngửa ra sàn. Là thằng Matt chứ ai vào đây nữa, cái người mà trong tất cả những tiêu chí Monika vừa nêu trên, cậu ta chẳng thỏa mãn một cái nào cả. Matt đang mua một món quà để tặng ngẫu nhiên cho mọi người, và do không quyết được sẽ tặng món quà gì, nên cậu ta mới mò tới, hỏi ý kiến cô bạn của mình.

"Ừm… quà gì cũng được mà."

Monika trả lời vu vơ, có chút thất vọng trong giọng nói. Giấc mộng có 'người thương' thật điển trai và ga lăng của cô trong dịp giáng sinh nổ đến bép một cái như bọt bong bóng xà phòng, trong khi Matt nhà ta thì vẫn vô tư, cười toe toét với cô bạn ở cạnh bên gian hàng quà tặng.

"Cụ thể chút đi. Một cô tiểu thư nhà giàu như cậu thì thích quà gì vào dịp giáng sinh nào?"

"Hử?"

Monika đang thất vọng bỗng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên. Chẳng phải món quà nào cũng được hết sao, cô nghĩ, trong khi vẫn ngơ ngác nhìn Matt, không hiểu cậu bạn đang muốn hỏi điều gì. Tưởng rằng Monika không nghe rõ câu hỏi, Matt nhắc lại, có chút thành thật trong giọng nói làm cô bạn thoáng mủi lòng.

"Ý tớ là, cậu thích món quà thế nào ấy?"

"Ừm… Tớ thích món quà gì á?"

Monika nên trả lời câu hỏi đó, cô biết vậy, vì cái vẻ chân thành khi cậu bạn thân hỏi khiến cô rung động. Có lẽ, Matt đang rất nghiêm túc trong việc chọn một món quà thật ý nghĩa để tặng bạn bè, nên mới hỏi về việc cô sẽ thích một món quà như thế nào cho dịp giáng sinh và năm mới. Tuy nhiên, với kinh tế của Monika hiện tại, cô có thể mua được bất cứ thứ gì về mặt vật chất mà không quá mong chờ vào những món quà của các bạn. Nên khi Matt hỏi đích danh cô, có lẽ cậu muốn biết về mặt ý nghĩa tinh thần nhiều hơn là về mặt vật chất, một món quà thật ý nghĩa, thứ mà tiền sẽ không thể nào mua được…

Ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, Monika chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng, mà sau này khi nhìn lại khoảnh khắc ấy, cô sẽ thấy nó ngốc nghếch và tai hại vô cùng. Tuy nhiên, với chút vui đùa, cô thư ký chợt nháy mắt như trêu chọc, có phần thách thức Matt về món quà đặc biệt, theo đúng mong muốn lớn nhất của mình vào dịp giáng sinh.

"Một gã bạn trai thì sao nhỉ?"

Tự dưng, Matt nhà ta ngơ ra một lúc, trước khi cái bóng đèn trên đầu cậu ta nổ đến đốp một tiếng, kèm theo đó là ý tưởng làm một món quà giáng sinh ngẫu nhiên theo mong muốn của Monika cũng tan thành khói sương.

"Quà gì khó vậy? Cậu mong tớ bắt cóc một thằng cha nào đó và gói xác hắn vào trong cái hộp quà để tặng à?"

"Éc! Đâu phải ý đó!"

Cái ý tưởng gì ghê rợn vậy, Monika tái cả mặt, vội vàng phản đối cái 'món quà' kì dị của Matt nhà ta. Khiếp! Suốt ngày xem phim hành động, Matt chắc cũng bị nhiễm luôn rồi. Bắt cóc con nhà người ta rồi gói vào trong hộp quà để tặng bạn, quà cáp như thế đến cụ tổ nhà cô đội mồ sống dậy cũng chẳng dám nhận chứ nói gì đến cô.

Bỗng nhiên, nhìn cái gương mặt lúng túng của Monika lúc ấy, Matt tự dưng lại nảy ra một cái ý tưởng rất rất là thú vị.

"À! Có ngay!"

Cậu bất chợt làm Monika ngạc nhiên khi hô lên như vậy. Không để cô hỏi xem cái ý tưởng của cậu là gì, Matt đã ton ton chạy vào trong cửa hàng lưu niệm, mua một đống ruy băng với giấy gói quà từ quầy quà tặng. Sau đó, cậu ta tự quấn chúng lên người mình nhiều vòng như đang gói quà vậy, còn buộc hẳn cái nơ trước ngực nữa, trông rất ngớ ngẩn, khi mà đến đi lại cũng khó với mấy sợi dây sặc sỡ buộc quanh người. Rồi sau đó, cậu ta chạy lại chỗ Monika đang đứng đơ ra ngơ ngác, ưỡn ưỡn ngực với cái nơ buộc ngu ngốc mà 'tặng' cô bạn món quà giáng sinh mà cô mong muốn bấy lâu.

"Quà của cậu đây! Hợp lý rồi chứ?"

"Ơ…?"

Não Monika mất chừng nửa phút để xử lý thông tin, trước khi hiểu ra cái ý nghĩa 'sâu xa' về món quà mà thằng bạn láu cá vừa nói tới.

CỐP!

Gõ nguyên nắm đấm lên đầu thằng bạn trong cái vẻ tức giận, nhưng thực ra lại đang ngượng tới mức chín luôn tâm hồn, Monika tỏ ra cau có kèm theo cái vẻ thất vọng tràn trề, cố gắng che đi sự thật, là cô đang lúng túng tới mức muốn chôn luôn cuộc đời mình xuống hố mà không biết phải xử lý tình huống này ra sao nữa. Lỡ mồm một câu thôi mà! Sao cái gã ngốc này ngớ ngẩn tới mức như vậy cơ chứ! Tặng luôn bản thân làm quà giáng sinh, rồi còn đòi làm 'bạn trai' của Monika nữa! Làm gì có đứa con gái nào ngốc tới mức nhận 'món quà' vớ vẩn đó của cậu ta, huống chi là nàng tiểu thư xinh xắn và quyền quý Monika này đây. Về LÝ THUYẾT thì là như thế…

Còn trên thực tế…

'Cậu ấy bị ngốc à? Sao lại…? Mình lỡ mồm thôi mà! Cái món quà kiểu quái gì thế này? Lại còn muốn làm bạn trai mình nữa chứ? Matt đang đùa à? Đùa thôi! Chỉ là đùa thôi mà! Cậu ấy chỉ đùa thôi! Làm gì có đứa nào ngốc tới mức tự nguyện tặng bản thân như vậy!'

Nói chung là, nhìn Monika đang bối rối đến tột độ, còn Matt nằm bất động trên sàn với một cục u to tướng trên đầu, chỉ vì thanh niên manh động nảy ra cái ý tưởng 'tuyệt vời' là tự tặng bản thân mình làm 'bạn trai' của Monika, mà Marnie với Celine được một pha hú hồn hú vía, quay đi, cười sặc sụa sau khi chứng kiến toàn bộ mọi chuyện từ phía sau lưng cô thư ký ngốc. Monika ơi là Monika! Cho chừa cái thói trêu chọc cậu bạn ngốc của mình đi nhé!

Trong khi ấy, ở phía quầy bên này, người bạn thân của Monika cũng đang gặp chút khó khăn khi chọn một món quà giáng sinh để tặng cho 'cậu'. Món quà để tặng chung cùng mọi người đã có rồi, vấn đề còn lại chỉ là món quà dành riêng cho cậu bạn lớp trưởng của cô mà thôi. Ngẫm nghĩ ghê lắm, Mei vẫn bối rối, không biết nên lựa chọn món quà nào nữa đây. Cô muốn nó phải thật ý nghĩa, cũng như thật hữu dụng với Kin, nhưng lại không muốn nó quá đắt đỏ hay cầu kì…

"Chị Mei lại tơ tưởng đến anh lớp trưởng rồi."

Cái giọng nói láu cá của thằng em trai cáu kỉnh làm Mei giật mình, vội vàng bịt miệng nó lại trước khi ai đó kịp nghe thấy. Nhưng mà, có vẻ chẳng ai chú ý đến những gì August vừa nói, khi mà chị Marnie cùng hội bạn đang trêu chọc Monika về chuyện vừa rồi với Matt, còn Kin và Diana lại không có ở gần. Mei khẽ thở dài, thả cậu em ra, nhắc nhở

"Đừng có nói những điều ngớ ngẩn như thế chứ. Nhỡ có ai nghe thấy thì sao?"

"Ý chị là, 'anh ấy' nghe thấy ấy ạ? Hihi! Thế thì càng tốt chứ sao!"

August trêu chọc bà chị của mình, trong khi vẫn đang cùng chị chọn lựa một món quà cho đêm giáng sinh cùng các bạn. Mei nghe vậy cũng chỉ cười khổ, khẽ thở dài mệt mỏi. Đúng là một cậu em khó bảo mà.

"Chị vẫn chưa biết nên tặng anh ấy cái gì nữa."

"Vậy ạ? Có vẻ Seele nói đúng thật! Những người thông minh mỗi khi nói đến chuyện tình cảm lại trở nên ngốc nghếch vô cùng."

"Seele cũng nói thế à?"

Seele cũng thừa láu cá để tiêm nhiễm vào đầu August những thứ như vậy, bảo sao Matt nhà ta suốt ngày đòi đổi em gái cậu ta lấy em trai của Mei. August thì lại có phần ngây thơ trong sáng, suốt ngày đi nghe lời con bé nữa chứ. Cứ đà này con em gái của Matt chăn em trai cô như chăn bò mất thôi.

"Vậy, em có ý tưởng gì không?"

"Ý tưởng ấy ạ?"

"Phải rồi đó. Con trai tụi em hay thích những món quà thế nào vào dịp giáng sinh?"

Phải xuống nước hỏi cậu em trai của mình xem con trai bọn nó thích những món quà thế nào vào giáng sinh, Mei thực sự đã hết ý tưởng về những món quà cô có thể tặng cho cậu rồi.

"Hừm… nếu được một bạn nữ tặng quà giáng sinh,… thì tụi con trai sẽ muốn một thứ gì đó thật ấm áp, thể hiện tình cảm yêu mến của người tặng, chút ngọt ngào và… đáng yêu nữa. Nhưng quan trọng nhất vẫn phải là tấm lòng của người tặng và cách tặng quà, vì nội dung thường không quan trọng lắm khi được một người bạn khác giới tặng quà giáng sinh hay đại loại như vậy."

Có chút mơ mộng, August tơ tưởng về món quà mà nó muốn được một bạn nữ nào đó tặng trong dịp giáng sinh. Tất nhiên là chẳng có ma nào tặng quà nó rồi, đặc biệt là con bé Seele thì càng không. Chỉ có chuyện August tặng quà cho Seele thôi, chứ không có ngược lại đâu. Nhưng mà, những gì August nói cũng mang lại cho Mei nhiều gợi ý. Một món quà giáng sinh thể hiện sự yêu thương và quan tâm của cô đến cậu hẳn sẽ giúp Kin rất nhiều, khi mà cậu đang phải sống ở nhà trọ một mình mà không có người thân hay gia đình bên cạnh. Nhưng quan trọng nhất vẫn là tấm lòng của người tặng gửi gắm, cũng như cách tặng món quà ấy à?

"Ừm… có vẻ có lý đấy. Cảm ơn nhóc!."

"Hehe! Riêng nói đến mấy chuyện này, em là chuyên gia luôn!"

Ưỡn ngực tự hào, August tỏ ra khoe khoang với bà chị của mình. Mei không tin chuyện đó lắm, nhưng những lời khuyên vừa rồi của August cũng đã cho cô một ý tưởng.

"Hay là thứ này nhỉ?"

Cô bỗng nhặt lên một món quà từ quầy lưu niệm và hỏi cậu em trai August. Tuy nhiên, khi nhìn thấy món quà mà Mei chọn, cậu nhóc tỏ ra ngạc nhiên và có phần thất vọng về thứ mà chị của cậu muốn tặng cho anh Kin vào giáng sinh.

"Một tấm thiệp điều ước á? Ai lại đi tặng một tấm thiệp làm quà chứ?"

Ngắm nghía tấm thiệp điều ước trong tay, Mei cũng phần nào hiểu lý lẽ đó của em mình khi nói vậy. Thứ này khó có thể gọi là một món quà giáng sinh được nếu đem nó tặng cho một ai đó khác. Tuy nhiên, khi đứng dưới tán cây thông Noel ở sảnh chính của trung tâm thương mại, Kin cũng đã cầm một tấm thiệp điều ước như vậy và treo nó dưới gốc cây. Một điều ước nhỏ của cậu cho tất cả mọi người, điều đó thật đặc biệt. Kin luôn như thế đấy, chia sẻ những điều tốt đẹp nhất mà cậu có thể mang lại cho bạn bè mình một cách âm thầm mà dịu dàng. Một chàng trai tốt bụng và đồng thời, một người bạn chu đáo, hơi kì cục, đáng yêu. Ngay từ việc cậu luôn chú ý đến sức khỏe của Mei, việc cô không đeo găng tay len và để đôi tay mình bị lạnh, hay những điều nhỏ nhặt khác của những người xung quanh cậu, nhiêu đấy thôi cũng đủ để hiểu tấm lòng của Kin đối với mọi người là như thế nào rồi. Vì vậy, tấm thiệp này, nếu Mei tặng nó như một món quà giáng sinh đặc biệt cho Kin, nó sẽ mang một ý nghĩa rất khác.

"Chị sẽ muốn cậu ấy dùng điều ước viết trong tấm thiệp này cho chính bản thân cậu ấy…"

"Em không hiểu lắm!"

Tất nhiên là August không hiểu rồi, cậu nhóc còn quá trẻ con để hiểu những gì mà người chị đã trưởng thành của cậu nói. Nhưng đó mới là ý nghĩa thực sự của món quà mà Mei muốn tặng Kin. Một tấm thiệp điều ước, được treo dưới gốc cây thông Noel trong đêm giáng sinh, để cậu có thể dành điều ước bên trong nó cho chính bản thân mình. Không phải một điều gì đó quá to tát hay cầu kì, một món quà có một giá trị thực tế gì về mặt vật chất. Nhưng món quà ấy, tấm thiệp điều ước của Mei lại mang một ý nghĩa thật ấm áp biết bao, khi cô ấy muốn trao nó cho cậu, mong cậu dành sự quan tâm tới chính bản thân mình nhiều hơn, giống như cách cậu quan tâm đến mọi người…

"Tớ nghĩ nó sẽ rất ý nghĩa đấy."

Bỗng, giọng nói vui vẻ của Diana vang lên bên cạnh Mei, khiến cô lớp trưởng thoáng ngạc nhiên, tỏ ra bối rối, khi dường như, người bạn của mình đã thấy, lúc cô ấy đang chăm chú nhìn tấm thiệp điều ước, cũng như biết rằng đó sẽ là món quà giáng sinh của riêng cô dành tặng cho cậu bạn Kin. Nhưng, khi quay lại, nụ cười hồn nhiên và nhu mì của Diana chợt khiến Mei như cảm nhận được một nét hạnh phúc ấm áp, chân thành đến lạ của cô bạn xinh xắn ấy.

"Di-Diana? Kin đâu rồi?"

"Cậu ấy cũng đang đi mua quà giáng sinh rồi. Tớ nghĩ là để tặng cậu đấy. Có lẽ vậy! Hì hì~"

"Tặng tớ ư?"

Mei lại thêm lúng túng, khi biết rằng, người bạn cùng lớp của mình cũng đang muốn mua một món quà riêng để tặng cô. Diana lại đang có mặt ở đây, thay vì cứ tíu tít bên cạnh Kin bên những gian hàng quà tặng rộng lớn như khi nãy, nên điều đó lại càng thêm có lý hơn cả. Nếu thật như vậy thì… Gương mặt Mei chợt ửng hồng trong nét ngượng, trước nụ cười hồn nhiên thật thà của Diana.

"Ừm! Kin có vẻ đang rất phân vân về nó. Cậu ấy muốn một món quà thật ý nghĩa để tặng Mei."

"Vậy sao…?"

"Tiếc là tớ không thể giúp được gì, vì cậu ấy hiểu Mei hơn tớ nhiều lắm. Nên tớ nghĩ, cũng nên ra chỗ Mei xem có giúp được không. Nhưng có vẻ như, cậu cũng đã có lựa chọn của mình rồi nhỉ?"

Một cái nháy mắt đầy hàm ý, Diana đứng sát lại gần Mei và nhìn tấm thiệp điều ước thân thương cô lớp trưởng đang cầm trên tay mình.

"Ừ-ừm… Nhưng… nó hơi sơ sài, nếu so với món quà Diana tặng Kin…"

Mei có phần xấu hổ, khi để Diana biết rằng, cô đang định tặng Kin một tấm thiệp điều ước, thay vì một thứ gì đó giá trị hơn, như của Diana chẳng hạn. Nhưng cô nữ sinh tóc vàng chợt cười khúc khích, trong một nét quả quyết rất dễ thương…

"Đừng nói thế chứ, Mei! Món quà này rất ý nghĩa! Tớ nghĩ nó tuyệt hơn của tớ nhiều lắm ấy!"

"Vậy sao…? Mà cậu tặng Kin thứ gì vậy?"

"Chỉ là một chiếc khăn len thôi. Không có gì to tát đâu!"

Vừa kể, Diana vừa tỏ ra có phần xấu hổ khi nói đến nó, và dường như, đang ghen tị với món quà mang ý nghĩa thật đặc biệt mà Mei đang định tặng cậu bạn. Vẻ chân thành của cô nữ sinh khóa trên khiến Mei cũng như cảm nhận được, tình cảm của Diana dành cho Kin, khi cô ấy tặng cậu một chiếc khăn quàng cổ bằng len đắt tiền cho mùa giáng sinh năm nay. Kin cũng giống Mei, gần như chẳng bao giờ để ý đến chuyện ăn mặc của mình cả. Cậu ấy đã để cổ trần từ đầu mùa lạnh tới giờ mà không đủ tiền để mua cho mình một chiếc khăn quàng len tử tế để giữ ấm. Vì vậy, món quà của Diana cũng thật phù hợp, và ý nghĩa cùng sự ấm áp của nó thực sự lớn hơn rất nhiều so với chỉ một tấm thiệp điều ước sơ sài của Mei. Suy luận như vậy, Mei chợt tỏ ra lúng túng, có chút thất vọng khi khẽ thở dài thườn thượt. Vậy mà, cô đã không nhận ra điều ấy sớm hơn…

"Mà, Mei thấy chiếc găng tay thế nào. Nó khá vừa đấy chứ."

Chợt nhắc lại về đôi găng tay len, Diana vui vẻ, nắm lấy bàn tay mảnh mai của Mei và ngắm nghía đôi găng ấm mà cô bạn lớp trưởng đang đeo. Đó là đôi găng mà Kin đã đeo cho Mei khi ở cửa hàng thời trang. Chỉ có điều, đó không hẳn là món quà của riêng cậu tặng cho Mei…

"Ủa? Diana cũng để ý đến nó à…?"

"Hì hì! Mình giúp cậu ấy chọn mà. Kin tiết kiệm tiền để mua tặng cậu đấy."

Thoáng ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt ửng hồng, Mei nhìn Diana ngơ ngác, trước khi chợt hiểu ra, tấm lòng của cậu, và vì sao cậu ấy lại không chịu mua khăn quàng len cho mình rồi. Diana mỉm cười hạnh phúc, khi nét lúng túng của Mei đã dần chuyển sang thành một nụ cười hiền dịu.

"Cậu ấy thật tốt bụng phải không…?"

"Hì hì… Và hơi ngốc nghếch nữa."

"Một tên ngốc tốt bụng…"

"Mei sẽ tặng Kin món quà này chứ…?"

Quay lại chủ đề chính của hai cô gái, Diana khẽ nhắc Mei về chuyện tặng quà giáng sinh cho Kin. Mei vẫn cầm tấm thiệp điều ước trong tay, tỏ ra thực xấu hổ khi nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ tặng cậu một món quà có phần sơ sài như vậy. Mei đã đổi ý, khi biết rằng, Diana đã tặng Kin một chiếc khăn len, một món quà ấm áp và ý nghĩa hơn của cô rất nhiều.

"Tớ… không chắc nữa."

"Sao vậy?"

"Tớ… ý tớ là… So với món quà của Diana."

"Đừng so sánh như vậy chứ!"

Cô nữ sinh tóc vàng chợt phụng má, tỏ ra nghiêm túc lắm, khi phản đối Mei như vậy.

"Món quà của Mei chọn rất tuyệt! Vậy nên, đừng so sánh nó với một thứ khác như vậy!"

"Diana…"

"Kin lúc nào cũng để ý đến người khác quá đáng mà chẳng bao giờ đến bản thân cả. Nên, tớ hi vọng món quà của Mei sẽ làm cậu ấy chú ý đến bản thân mình nhiều hơn. Đối với tớ, đó là điều ý nghĩa nhất mà Mei có thể tặng cho người mình yêu thương trong dịp giáng sinh rồi!"

Mei như lặng đi trong một thoáng bối rối, khi nhận ra rằng… Diana đã hiểu ra, người mà cô thích thầm là ai rồi. Chút bí mật giữa những cô gái, từ đó như chợt mở ra một chương mới, khi cái nháy mắt đầy hàm ý của Diana khiến Mei bồi hồi rung động

"À mà… đừng giữ trong lòng những chuyện như thế. Nếu Mei có thích một ai đó, hãy nói điều đó ra, thật chân thành, với người ấy đi! Nhé!"

"Diana… biết rồi à?"

"Ừm, tớ biết chứ! Khi nhìn vào những biểu cảm của Mei lúc ở bên cạnh Kin, tớ cũng đã từng trải qua những cảm xúc như vậy, nên hiểu được phần nào cảm xúc của Mei dành cho Kin…"

"Nhưng tại sao Diana… không ghen…?"

Với một nụ cười hiền hậu, Diana chợt khiến Mei cảm thấy thật xấu hổ khi nghĩ đến những chuyện như vậy. Diana là cô gái tốt bụng nhất mà Mei từng biết, một người bạn dễ mến và đáng yêu, ngay cả khi nhìn từ góc độ của cô lớp trưởng lớp D.

"Chúng ta còn trẻ mà, Mei! Đừng lo nghĩ về mấy chuyện người lớn quá như vậy chứ. Hãy cứ yêu thương nhau hết mình, rồi những điều tốt đẹp sẽ đến thôi! Bản thân tớ tin tưởng vào điều đó!"

"Ừm… cậu nói đúng. Xin lỗi vì đã nghĩ đến những chuyện như vậy!"

Mei chợt mỉm cười, nụ cười vui vẻ, ngước nhìn Diana. Hai người họ… đang cùng thích một chàng trai. Và điều đặc biệt nhất là khi cả hai lại đang chia sẻ điều ấy với nhau một cách chân thành như vậy… Có một chút ngây ngô hồn nhiên nữa, thật nữ tính phải không nào.

"Mei cần tớ giúp gói quà chứ?"

"Tớ nghĩ món quà sẽ rất tuyệt đây."

Nét bút uyển chuyển, Mei viết lời nhắn của mình vào trong tấm thiệp. 'Hãy dành điều ước này cho cậu.', cô ấy mỉm cười ấm áp, đóng tấm thiệp điều ước cùng nét chữ dịu dàng của mình lại và cùng Diana gói vào trong một lớp giấy màu lấp lánh.

"Tớ có cảm giác hai cậu giống nhau thật đấy… từ suy nghĩ đến tính cách luôn…"

"Mọi người ai cũng nói vậy à…"

"À! Còn một chuyện…"

…

Hôm ấy, cả nhóm đã có thật nhiều niềm vui với nhau ở trung tâm thương mại, cùng nhau đi mua sắm chuẩn bị cho bữa tiệc giáng sinh sắp tới, để rồi xả hơi khi đi xem phim, và rủ nhau đi hát karaoke một chút nữa, mấy cô nàng trong nhóm được dịp thể hiện giọng ca của mình mà vui nhộn quá trời. Nán lại một chút bên tiệm cà phê ven đường sau một ngày phiêu lưu mua sắm vất vả, mọi người cùng bàn bạc và phân chia công việc, để buổi tối có thể tổ chức tiệc giáng sinh một cách trọn vẹn. Họ ra về sớm để chuẩn bị, trước khi tập hợp lại với nhau ở điểm hẹn của nhóm, nơi diễn ra bữa tiệc giáng sinh năm nay.

Và rồi, đêm giáng sinh an lành cuối cùng cũng đã đến, khoảnh khắc cả bọn sum vầy bên nhau quanh bàn ăn ấm cúng, trong ánh lửa bập bùng của lò sưởi bên tán cây thông Noel lung linh, tận hưởng bầu không khí giáng sinh đang gần kề, chỉ còn cách họ vài giờ ngắn ngủi nữa mà thôi. Bàn tiệc được chuẩn bị chu đáo với đầy ắp thức ăn thơm ngon nóng hổi, tiếng nhạc rộn ràng như tô điểm thêm bầu không khí vui vẻ, không gian căn phòng khách rộng lớn nhưng ấm áp của đêm giáng sinh bên những người bạn thật gần gũi thân thương.

"Cạn ly!"

"Cạn ly!"

"Vì một đêm giáng sinh an lành!"

"Vì tất cả mọi người có mặt ở đây!"

"Chúc giáng sinh vui vẻ!"

Cùng nhau nâng ly, mọi người đồng thanh hô vang, tận hưởng bầu không khí giáng sinh an lành bên nhau hạnh phúc. Quây quần bên bàn tiệc, chia sẻ cùng nhau bữa tối thịnh soạn do hai 'chị em đầu bếp' Marnie và Mei nấu nướng, uống cạn ly rượu vang ngọt chát, những chiếc ly thủy tinh cụng nhau tạo nên những thanh âm thật vui tai. Tiếng ca hát, những bài hát giáng sinh, vang lên rộn ràng trong bầu không gian đầm ấm, nhóm bạn thi nhau biểu diễn, góp chút niềm vui vào bàn tiệc giáng sinh nhộn nhịp. Matt được thể hiện biệt tài diễn hài của mình, khi đứng lên cầm mic, biểu diễn một tiết mục hài độc thoại, khiến cho mọi người được một phen ôm bụng cười đau cả ruột. Diana và Monika, hai cô gái xinh xắn dễ thương, cất lên giọng hát vui tươi, cùng nhau song tấu trên chiếc đàn Piano, song ca một bài hát trẻ trung và vui nhộn, làm mọi người vỗ tay rôm rả, cổ vũ cho họ thật nhiệt tình hết mực. Anh Steve với chút nghệ sĩ, đánh một bản nhạc trên cây đàn Ghi-ta anh mang theo dành tặng mọi người, chị Celine góp lời hát trong trẻo, bài hát dịu dàng vui tươi nhưng cũng rất cảm động, được mọi người cổ vũ, vỗ trống tay theo tiếng nhịp đàn của anh. Kin, trong một lần hiếm hoi, đã đứng lên, biểu diễn một loạt các tiết mục ảo thuật cực kì điệu nghệ, dành tặng mọi người những bất ngờ thú vị. Những màn ảo thuật tưởng như đơn giản nhưng lại ấn tượng vô cùng, khiến các bạn của cậu chỉ còn biết ồ lên ngạc nhiên, vỗ tay ủng hộ không ngớt dành tặng cậu. Kết thúc màn ảo thuật, cậu cúi đầu cảm ơn sự cổ vũ nhiệt tình của bạn bè trong tiếng vỗ tay giòn giã.

"Kin ghê nha! Ảo thuật gia chuyên nghiệp đấy."

"Hề hề! Em chỉ tập chơi cho vui thôi mà."

Tiếp sau đó là thật nhiều trò chơi hấp dẫn mà cả nhóm cùng chơi với nhau khi tụ tập quanh chiếc bàn lớn đặt giữa phòng, bên chiếc tivi đang chiếu chương trình đếm ngược đến thời khắc giáng sinh, truyền hình trực tiếp từ vịnh Siren, đêm nay được thắp sáng lộng lẫy bởi những ánh đèn và du thuyền qua lại tấp nập. Họ cùng nhau chơi những trò chơi quen thuộc, xem tivi, ăn uống, trò chuyện với nhau vui vẻ, chút ồn ào mang theo cảm giác thân thiết quá, như vọng lại khắp dãy chung cư cao tầng của thành phố Ayden sầm uất, đêm nay cũng thật náo nhiệt, hòa cùng mọi người đang nhộn nhịp dưới phố, chờ đón khoảnh khác giáng sinh sum vầy bên nhau.

Trò chơi mà cả nhóm cùng chơi có rất nhiều, từ cờ tỉ phú, cờ đá quý, cá ngựa, bài tây, ma sói, mấy thứ đau não như cờ vua... đến những thứ oái oăm hơn một chút, như trò sự thật hay thách thức...

"Sự thật."

Người được lựa chọn, Kin, xem ra rất tự tin khi dám lựa chọn 'sự thật' trong trò chơi thú vị. Mấy đứa như cậu, chơi trò này, chọn sự thật là lãi chặt, không lo!

"Được rồi Kin! Câu hỏi đây. Trước khi trở thành bạn trai của Diana, cậu có bao nhiêu cô bạn gái?"

Có chút láu cá, Monika là người đứng lên hỏi Kin. Câu hỏi rất nhạy cảm của Monika, nhưng mà thằng bạn Kin của cô thư ký lại nở nụ cười đắc thắng, khi biết ngay là sẽ bị hỏi câu hỏi kiểu như thế này mà.

"Chẳng có cô nào cả!"

"Nói dối! Đào hoa như cậu mà không có cô bạn gái nào trước Diana thì hơi vô lý."

"Làm gì có! Không tin có thể hỏi Matt!"

Kin tự tin, tin tưởng thằng bạn nối khố của mình, vì trong đám bạn, Matt là đứa hiểu Kin nhất, biết rõ rằng trước khi gặp Diana, Kin hoàn toàn 'miễn nhiễm' với con gái. Tuy nhiên, rất là vô tình, hình phạt cho những người nói dối lại được hứa hẹn rất 'thú vị', nên là, hôm nay, Matt nhà ta sẵn sàng 'bán đứng bạn bè' vì hình phạt đó.

"Đéo! Cậu ta nói dối đấy! Trước kia, cậu ta có cả một dàn harem, lập thành cả một fan club các cô nữ sinh xinh đẹp theo đuổi mình cơ."

"Hả?! Matt! Làm gì có! Cái fan club ấy tưởng giải thể rồi cơ mà."

"Ầy! Đừng chối thế Kin. Cậu hốt sạch cả đám ấy rồi còn gì."

Nhìn cái vẻ đểu giả của Matt mà cả bọn bạn của cậu ta, ai cũng biết là Matt đang cố tình gài Kin để cậu lớp trưởng ăn hình phạt cho hả dạ mà. Nhưng mà, Kin thì cứ ngơ người ra vì bị 'phản bội', mất một lúc sau mới hiểu ra vấn đề

"Matt! Tớ giết cậu!"

"Hehe! Muộn rồi bạn hiền!"

Chưa kịp trả thù thằng bạn, Kin nhà ta đã phải nhận hình phạt cực kì lạnh, đó là…

"Oái! Cái gì thế?"

Giật bắn khỏi ghế, cậu lớp trưởng nhảy tót lên, cuống cuồng lấy vật vừa bị thả vào trong lưng áo mình ra. Là một viên đá lạnh, rất lạnh, thả vào lưng áo Kin bất ngờ khiến cậu bật ngã ngửa khỏi ghế. Đúng là một hình phạt thú vị mà! Cái vẻ hài hước của Kin khi cậu ngã làm cả đám được một phen đau cả bụng. Còn cái người vừa thả đá vào lưng cậu, Diana, thì vừa khúc khích, vừa xin lỗi cậu bạn của mình.

Nhưng mà, ngay sau đó lại là lượt của Matt, khi nghiệp quật cậu ta không trượt phát nào…

"Thách thức!"

Matt nhà ta chẳng sợ gì cả, nên cứ oai phong lẫm liệt đối đầu với thách thức thôi. Nhưng ai ngờ đâu, người ra yêu cầu lại là bà chị Marnie tinh quái. Nên, với một điều cười đầy khả ái, chị cả của nhóm chỉ tay vào cô em gái Monika và đưa ra 'thách thức' dành cho Matt nhà ta.

"Được thôi! Bế em gái chị lên giường! Nhanh!"

"Hả?!"

Monika há hốc mồm, còn Marnie thì phá lên cười trước cái vẻ mặt của cô em gái 'xấu số'. Do không được đặt điều kiện quá dáng, nên chị Marnie mới đưa ra yêu cầu như thế đấy. Chứ không thì, hehe, còn tệ nữa cơ. Monika thì từ ngơ ngác, chuyển thành ngượng chín mặt, định bỏ chạy, thoái lui khỏi cuộc chơi trước khi một điều xấu hổ tột độ nào đó xảy ra với cô. Tuy nhiên, lúc ấy thì quá muộn rồi

"Rõ!"

"Ấy! Khoan đã..."

Còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Monika đã nghe thấy Matt tuân lệnh rõng rạc như thằng binh bét nhận lệnh của tướng quân rồi. Động tác nhanh như cắt, cậu ta không cho cô bạn một cơ hội chạy trốn, bế thốc Monika lên trong vòng tay mình và chạy tót vào phòng ngủ của cô. Bị nhấc bổng lên khỏi mắt đất, ôm gọn trong vòng tay thằng bạn, Monika đỏ bừng mặt, gào lên gắt gỏng mà xấu hổ quá kìa

"Mattt! Thả tớ ra! Thả ra! Thả tớ ra, Matt! Tớ sẽ giết cậu!"

Giãy giụa trong tuyệt vọng, cô thư ký cố gắng thoát khỏi vòng tay thằng bạn mình, tiếng thét thất thanh vang tận từ trong phòng ngủ ra ngoài chỗ mọi người. Nhưng mà, Matt buộc phải hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, bế Monika lên giường như chú rể bế cô dâu trong đêm tân hôn, nhìn mà buồn cười quá. Chị cả Marnie là người cười lớn nhất, trong khi đám bạn cũng vừa vỗ tay, hò hét cổ vũ 'đôi vợ chồng trẻ', vừa ôm bụng cười lăn lộn ra bàn. Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, Matt bế được Monika lên giường, quay trở ra với hai má in hằn nguyên hai bàn tay của con bạn vừa tát cậu không thương tiếc mà mặt vẫn vui vẻ, phơn phởn như vừa làm được cái gì đó tự hào lắm. Còn Monika, cô trốn luôn trong phòng ngủ, chui trong chăn, trùm kín đầu, ngượng tới mức không dám chui ra ngoài với mọi người nữa luôn rồi.

Tới lượt Mei chọn sau ấy...

"Sự thật."

"Em chắc chứ?"

Người hỏi là Celine, và cô chị khóa trên đầy tinh ý, hỏi lại một lần nữa để đảm bảo Mei đã chắc chắn với lựa chọn của mình. Câu hỏi được phép riêng tư, miễn là không quá đáng, và người trả lời phải trả lời thật lòng. Nên, Celine chỉ muốn đảm bảo chắc rằng Mei sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của cô thật chân thành.

"Chắc!"

Mei có vẻ tự tin lắm khi đáp lại, làm Celine khẽ mỉm cười

"Được rồi! Câu hỏi của chị là... Mei..."

Celine là một cô gái tinh ý, có lẽ là hơn cả Diana trong những chuyện tình cảm học đường. Vì thế, khi câu hỏi vang lên, Mei cũng đã rất ngạc nhiên, trước khi nhận ra, Diana không phải là người duy nhất để ý đến những thay đổi đầy nữ tính gần đây của cô lớp trưởng.

"...em đang thích một chàng trai nào à?"

Tự dưng, Mei im bặt, chiếc ly nước cô đang đặt trên môi cũng ngừng cử động, như thể thời gian xung quanh cô gái đóng băng lại rồi ấy. Chẳng nhẽ, những dấu hiệu của cô dễ bị nhận ra đến thế à, khi mà không chỉ Diana mà cả Celine đều biết là cô ấy đang thích một ai đó. Cả hai có lẽ cũng đã có những câu trả lời rồi, nhưng chỉ muốn xác nhận lại thôi. Mei đang ngồi đối diện bỗng lủi thủi, đi qua bên kia và tiến lại gần Celine, kề sát vào tai cô chị khóa trên mà thủ thỉ với gương mặt vẫn ửng hồng ngượng ngùng xấu hổ. Sau khi đã nghe được câu trả lời, Celine khẽ gật đầu hài lòng, tươi cười rạng rỡ

"Hiểu rồi."

Nhưng mà, chẳng ai hiểu gì cả.

"Ủa? Chẳng phải Mei phải trả lời rõ cho mọi người nghe sao? Vậy cũng được tính à?"

Matt, cái người mà chắc chắn không có quyền đặt câu hỏi, lại đặt câu hỏi. Ngồi bên cạnh cậu ta, kể từ lúc trở lại tới giờ, Monika mặt vẫn còn bưng mặt đỏ bừng vì chưa hết ngượng, tránh né hết cả đám không được, nghe cậu hỏi mà cô ấy lại chỉ muốn quay sang tát cho cái nữa thôi. Nhưng mà, má Matt vẫn in nguyên hai bàn tay do bị cô đánh, giờ lại bị tát thêm lần nữa, cô thư ký không nỡ.

"Thực ra là không cần thiết. Chỉ cần trả lời cho người hỏi biết là được."

Kin lại vô tình cứu sống mạng sống của Mei, khi đưa ra ý kiến đó. Cậu thiếu niên có vẻ vô tư quá, không muốn tỏ ra phiền phức khi tò mò về chút bí mật của cô bạn mình. Mei của cậu lủi thủi trở về chỗ ngồi bên cạnh cậu, khẽ gật đầu mà cảm ơn lòng tốt của Kin trong nét ngượng ngùng của bản thân. Mọi người nghe đến ý kiến đó cũng gật gù, Celine còn đồng tình nữa.

"Đó là thông tin tuyệt mật giữa những cô gái. Mà, có lẽ là cả người Mei thích cũng chưa chắc đã biết đâu. Nên là, không được nói ra! Phải giữ bí mật!"

"Uầy! Vậy là đơn phương à!"

"Cũng không hẳn, chỉ là... chưa đến lúc mà người kia được biết thôi."

Celine cứ úp úp mở mở thế làm chị Marnie cũng tò mò lắm. Nhưng mà, Mei cũng đã biết trước rồi, và Diana còn bật mí thêm một thông tin rất thú vị nữa, với một cái nháy mắt đầy ẩn ý với Mei và 'ai đó', khiến cô lớp trưởng thoáng mỉm cười hạnh phúc.

"Đến cuối buổi hôm nay thì người đó sẽ được tiết lộ!"

Nhưng có vẻ cái người đang được nhắc tới còn chẳng hiểu mình đang được nhắc tới nữa, mặt cứ ngơ ngơ ra, dù là ngồi ngay bên cạnh nhau, nhưng lại không nhận ra chút ngượng ngùng đáng yêu của cô bạn mình khi ấy. Đúng là, những kẻ thông minh thường rất ngốc nghếch khi nói đến chuyện tình cảm mà.

Tới lượt Monika, cô thư ký láu cá đã mất hết sạch sự tự tin sau khi bị Matt 'hành hạ' thì giờ còn chẳng biết nên chọn gì giữa 'Sự thật' hay 'Thách thức' nữa.

"S-sự thật…"

Run lẩy bẩy khi nghĩ đến cái 'thách thức' mà mình vừa phải trải qua, Monika cuối cùng cũng chọn sự thật, vì dù sao, nó cũng dễ chịu hơn là… mà thôi, nhắc lại nữa cô không chịu nổi mất. Nhưng mà, dù chọn gì thì Monika tội nghiệp cũng không thoát khỏi 'nanh vuốt' của hội chị em đâu. Với chút tinh quái, Celine thủ thỉ vào tai Diana, người bạn thân của cô sẽ đặt câu hỏi cho Monika sau đó. Diana hơi gật gật, nở nụ cười hồn nhiên với người bạn của mình, trong khi Celine thì toe toét, giơ ngón tay cái lên ra dấu sẵn sàng.

"Monika…"

"D-dạ…"

Biết ngay là cái vẻ mặt của hai cô gái khóa trên làm Monika toát mồ hôi mà. Với chút run rẩy trong giọng nói, cô thư ký khóa dưới đáp lại, ngoan ngoãn chịu trận mà không còn tí khả năng phản kháng nào trước câu hỏi hóc-xương-cá của hai người kia.

"…định bao giờ có bạn trai…"

UỲNH!

Sét đánh ngang đầu! Monika thì ngồi im thin thít. Trong khi đó, hội chị em như Seele, Marnie và đặc biệt là Celine, bụm miệng cười với nhau. Mấy thanh niên như Kin, Steve với August thì cũng không nhịn nổi, đồng loạt quay sang nhìn Matt, cái người mà nãy giờ vẫn ngồi bên cạnh Monika, giờ bị 'tập trung ánh nhìn' bỗng làm ngơ, quay lên nhìn trần nhà mà huýt sáo, coi như không liên quan gì tới mình cả. Đúng là không liên quan tới cậu ta mà, vì cậu ta có đạt cái tiêu chuẩn tuyển chọn bạn trai nào đâu!

Tuy nhiên, ngay lúc này, cô thư ký xinh xắn đang bối rối lại nghĩ khác một chút. Với gương mặt đỏ bừng vì ngượng, Monika buộc phải trả lời thật lòng câu hỏi của Diana…

"Mình sắp… sắp có rồi…"

"Sắp có là bao giờ? Cụ thể chút đi!"

Người hỏi nhấn thêm vào là Celine, và với chút tinh quái, cô gái khóa trên dồn Monika vào góc tường sau câu hỏi đó. Bị dồn vào chân tường, lại đang ngượng tới mức không tài nào nghĩ ra nổi một lý do để đánh lạc hướng, Monika buột miệng

"Trước sinh nhật năm sau…"

"Ồ!"

Lần này thì cả gian phòng cùng ồ lên ngạc nhiên, xen chút vui đùa, trêu chọc cô bạn, làm Monika đỏ bừng mặt, đầu như đang bốc khói, chập cháy chỗ nào không hay rồi. Đã thế, bà chị Marnie còn láu cá, quay sang thằng cha Matt đang ngồi ngơ ngác bên cạnh cô em gái, nói thầm mà rõ ràng là cố tình để cho em gái mình nghe được.

"Chú nghe thấy rồi đấy! Hạn là trước sinh nhật nó. Chú muốn làm gì thì làm nhanh lên."

Matt nhà ta gật gù lia lịa như con lật đật ấy, quay sang nhìn Monika lúc ấy đang ngượng. Đã đỏ bừng mặt rồi, giờ còn bị thằng bạn cùng lớp nhìn với ánh mắt soi mói nữa, Monika tức quá mới đấm luôn Matt một cái, làm cậu ta ngã ngửa khỏi ghế, nằm lăn lóc dưới sàn. Nhìn cảnh đó mà cả bọn lại phá lên cười! Cặp đôi hoàn cảnh của năm đây rồi!

Trong khi đó, khác với hai anh chị nhà nó, thì Seele tự tin và cao ngạo hơn hẳn

"Thách thức! Không có gì phải sợ cả!

Cái tính của Matt nhiễm cho Seele, nên con nhóc thẳng thắn, vui vẻ chấp nhận thách thức mà không chút chần chừ. Anh Steve lại là người đặt điều kiện nữa, nên con nhóc lại càng tự tin. Anh trai khóa trên cũng không có xấu tính như mấy bà chị, nên Seele có vẻ tin tưởng lắm, rằng thách thức mà nó nhận được sẽ dễ dàng bị vượt qua mà thôi. Steve thì tủm tỉm cười, lấy ra một hộp quà màu vàng được bọc trong giấy gói cẩn thận, đặt nó lên bàn trước mặt cô em gái năm nhất và đưa ra thách thức của mình.

"Được rồi! Seele! Tặng món quà này cho một cô gái bất kì."

"Vâng!"

Quá đơn giản, Steve yêu cầu Seele tặng quà cho một người khác. Seele thì cũng không nghi ngờ gì cả, nhận lấy món quà, và thay vì đem nó đi tặng, cô em tinh vi, nhận luôn món quà của ông anh, hí hửng khi nghĩ nó sẽ là một thứ gì đó thú vị.

"Em sẽ tặng nó cho chính mình."

Con nhóc thích thú, bóc lớp giấy gói và mở hộp quà ra. Nó tin tưởng lão Steve quá mà không biết rằng, nó lại chính là cái người mắc bẫy chứ không phải ai khác…

PƯNG!

"Á!"

Seele hét toáng lên, khi thứ bật ra khỏi cái hộp quà và bám dính luôn lên tóc nó là một con nhện cao su. Seele rất sợ nhện, nên là…

"Lấy nó xuống! Lấy nó xuống!"

Gào lên thảm thiết, Seele bật khóc tới nơi rồi, cố gắng gỡ con nhện cao su khỏi tóc mình. Nhưng mà, nhện cao su lại còn dính dính nữa, gỡ mãi không xuống được, làm con bé chạy toán loạn khắp căn phòng khách luôn rồi này. Cuối cùng, chị Marnie phải vừa dỗ, vừa giúp Seele gỡ con nhện cao su xuống khỏi đầu con nhóc. Trong khi phía bên này, hai ông anh xấu tính lại đang ăn mừng với nhau sau một màn lừa đảo thành công, đánh trúng luôn vào tim đen của con em gái.

"Thành công!"

"Thành công!"

August với Steve cụng nắm đấm ăn ý. Có Matt mách nước cho, bảo sao anh Steve lừa em gái của cậu dễ thế chứ. Mọi người xung quanh cũng chỉ biết ôm bụng cười trước cái vẻ thảm hại của cô em gái mà thường ngày tự tin đang ngồi lọt thỏm dưới ghế vì xấu hổ. Seele vẫn rơm rớm nước mắt, tức lắm mà không làm gì được, sau khi một pha bị lừa quá chí mạng của mấy ông anh xấu tính nhà mình.

"Hê hê! Không ngờ Seele sợ nhện đấy!"

Thằng bạn cùng lớp của con bé là người cười to nhất, nhưng đồng thời, quả báo cũng đến sớm nhất luôn.

"Im!"

"Ấy! Tha! Tha!"

Bị Seele đè xuống véo má, August gào lên, cố gắng thoát khỏi vòng tay của nữ tướng cướp đang bắt nạt mình. Nhưng mà, cậu nhóc bị đè luôn xuống ghế đánh rồi, không thoát nổi, hai má bị véo đến đỏ bừng, như thể sắp chảy máu tới nơi rồi ấy. Cuối cùng phải để mấy anh chị khóa trên nhảy vào can ngăn, Seele mới chịu tha cho August. Đừng có đụng vào chị nhà! Chị véo má cho phát khóc thì thôi đấy!

Sau đó là lượt của Diana, khi cô nữ sinh chọn sự thật mà không chút lo âu hay chần chừ

"Diana. Câu hỏi của cậu là… Ừm… Kin có điều gì đặc biệt so với tụi con trai theo đuổi cậu ở trường, khiến cậu thích cậu ấy đến vậy?

Câu hỏi của Celine khiến cô nữ sinh ngoại quốc mỉm cười hiền dịu

"Thì... cậu ấy tốt bụng, dễ mến, thông minh và hơi ngờ nghệch."

Trả lời bằng giọng nói nhẹ nhàng trìu mến, Diana khẽ nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu bạn của mình và nở nụ cười duyên dáng, làm Kin phát ngượng, ngước lên nhìn trần nhà lúng túng. Chẳng biết có con gì trên đó mà mất một lúc, cậu ta vẫn không dám cúi xuống và nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh biếc của Diana, người bạn gái nãy giờ vẫn đang chăm chú theo dõi từng phản ứng của cậu về câu trả lời của cô ấy. Cử chỉ đó của Kin khiến Mei ngồi bên cạnh cũng phải bật cười, khẳng định lại

"Rất ngốc là đằng khác."

Rồi hai cô gái cùng nhìn nhau cười vui vẻ, khi vừa phối hợp để trêu chọc cậu bạn của mình. Kin, ngược lại, chẳng hiểu gì cả. Mặt cậu ta cứ ngơ ra khi nghe đến chuyện mình 'ngốc'. Ngốc chỗ nào nhỉ, Kin tự hỏi, khi cái trí tuệ 500 IQ của cậu ta còn chẳng hiểu mình ngốc ở chỗ nào nữa. Ngốc ở chỗ đó đó!

...

...

"10…"

Cùng nhau nâng ly, quây quần bên bàn tiệc, dưới bóng cây thông Noel lung linh sắc màu, mọi người cùng nhau đếm ngược…

"9…"

Thật là những khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc tuyệt vời, chị Marnie thầm nghĩ, khi đây sẽ là kì giáng sinh cuối cùng với tư cách là học sinh trung học của chị. Tất nhiên là chị vẫn sẽ ở lại Neverille sau khi tốt nghiệp để tiếp tục học tập lên cao hơn, nhưng khi đó, mọi thứ sẽ rất khác, sẽ không còn như hiện tại nữa rồi. Anh Nelson sau khi tốt nghiệp sẽ ra nước ngoài du học, hai người sẽ ở rất xa nhau, và điều nuối tiếc duy nhất của chị tới giờ, vẫn là chưa thổ lộ tình cảm của mình với anh chàng tốt bụng ở hội học sinh, dù đã làm việc cùng nhau suốt nhiều năm qua đi như vậy. Chỉ còn một kì học cuối cùng của hội học sinh cũ, trước khi nó được chuyển giao cho những người khác tài năng hơn ở Darwin. Kì giáng sinh này, ai cũng có một điều ước nhỏ cho riêng mình. Chị cả của cả nhóm, Marnie, lại chỉ mong muốn một điều, đó là kỳ học cuối cùng của mình với tư cách hội phó hội học sinh bên cạnh anh chàng Nelson ấy kéo dài thêm một chút, để chị có thể bên anh lâu thêm chút nữa, trước khi hai người phải chính thức xa nhau để bước tiếp trên những chặng đường của riêng mình…

Mọi chuyện sẽ rất khác đấy, vào giáng sinh năm sau…

"8…"

Steve không biết nên nghĩ gì nữa. Anh chỉ muốn tận hưởng khoảnh khác sum vầy hạnh phúc cùng mọi người như vậy lâu thêm một chút nữa mà thôi. Anh cũng chỉ còn chưa đến hai năm học tại Darwin, và tất cả những gì anh mong muốn, đến giờ đều đã được rồi. Một người bạn gái xinh xắn và tài năng đã theo anh suốt quãng thời gian trung học, hiểu anh hơn hết thảy mọi người, luôn đồng hành cùng anh những lúc vui lúc buồn, cùng anh chia sẻ những khó khăn trong cuộc sống. Thành tích học tập trung bình tốt, một điểm số cũng như học bạ đủ để được nhận vào bất cứ trường đại học nào ở thành phố Ayden. Celine vẫn chưa quyết định sẽ làm gì sau khi tốt nghiệp, và anh cũng vậy. Tuy nhiên, dù cho chuyện gì xảy ra, cả hai cũng sẽ luôn bên nhau, quãng thời gian đẹp đẽ của họ cùng tương lai rộng mở đang chờ đón, nơi mà Steve và Celine nắm tay nhau, đồng hành cùng nhau trên chặng đường dài phía trước.

Một kì giáng sinh trọn vẹn, dù còn chút lưu luyến với Steve…

"7…"

Celine chưa từng đòi hỏi gì hơn nữa cả. Dù chưa nói với ai, nhưng một học bổng cùng suất tham gia Học viên Thể dục thể thao quốc gia đã chờ sẵn cô nàng kình ngư trẻ rồi. Quyết định còn lại chỉ còn phụ thuộc vào Steve mà thôi. Thành tích hoạt động thể thao lẫn học tập của anh đều ổn, anh có thể lựa chọn bất cứ trường đại học nào mà anh muốn. Celine không muốn suất học bổng của mình ảnh hưởng đến quyết định tương lai của Steve cũng như những lựa chọn của anh. Vì sau cuối, mong muốn duy nhất của Celine không phải là một tương lai rạng ngời đầy hứa hẹn, mà chỉ đơn thuần là được ở gần bên Steve mà thôi. Cô vẫn chưa chấp nhận học bổng của Học viện thể dục thể thao, vẫn đang chờ anh quyết định. Thành phố Ayden thật rộng lớn, và nếu được, sẽ thật tốt khi có anh ở bên trên chặng đường dài tới tương lai phía trước của hai người. Và dù họ vẫn còn trẻ, vẫn còn nhiều chông gai cùng khó khăn chờ đợi họ phía trước, nhưng chừng nào còn Steve ở bên, Celine tự tin rằng, cùng nhau, họ sẽ vượt qua tất cả

Celine vẫn đang chờ đợi, một quyết định của Steve về tương lai,…

"6…"

August vẫn là August mà thôi. Cậu em vô tư chẳng hề bận tâm nhiều tới tương lai hay những dự định. Tất cả những gì August muốn chỉ là niềm vui, được vô lo, vô nghĩ mà sống hạnh phúc bên gia đình và bạn bè. Điều cậu thấy mãn nguyện nhất, là khi nụ cười đã trở lại trên bờ môi của người chị cả Mei. Vụ tai nạn kinh hoàng khi xưa để lại một vết thương lòng rất lớn với Mei. August dù sao khi đó vẫn còn rất nhỏ. Nên khi biết rằng, cậu cũng đã từng có một người chị nữa, Jun, cậu nhóc đã có chút tò mò. Sự khép kín của Mei không cho cậu nhiều cơ hội để biết về người chị thứ hai đó. Tuy nhiên, chứng kiến quãng thời gian chị gái cậu thay đổi, kể từ sau khi gặp được Kin, August lại cảm giác như, những buồn đau khi xưa gia đình cậu từng phải đối mặt đã không còn quá quan trọng. Người chị mà khi xưa cậu xa lánh vì sự lạnh lùng ấy, giờ đây lại là người mang lại niềm vui, sự đầm ấm và hạnh phúc cho cả gia đình, khi mà cha mẹ cũng đã tươi cười, còn cậu lại trở nên thân thiết hơn với chị, tưởng như có thể chia sẻ bất cứ điều gì với người chị cả của mình vậy. Vậy là đủ rồi, August không muốn bận tâm thêm về quá khứ nữa.

August không biết rằng, đâu đó trong ánh mắt vui vẻ cùng nụ cười của cậu, Mei tìm thấy hình bóng của Jun. Điều đó khiến cậu em trai như trở thành một người bạn tâm sự thân thiết của cô trong gia đình, dù nhiều lúc cậu có tỏ ra nghịch ngợm hay trêu chọc cô về những chuyện ở trường đi chăng nữa. Nhưng miễn là August thấy vui, Mei cũng sẽ vui…

"5…"

Seele từ khi lên cấp hai cũng phải trở nên duyên dáng hơn, không được phép nghịch ngợm hay phá phách như Seele hồi còn tiểu học nữa. Tự hứa với bản thân đầy quyết tâm như thế, nhưng mà mái tóc cắt ngắn tới quá tai của Seele vẫn còn nguyên, cùng với đó là nét cá tính, nghịch ngợm và tomboy của con nhóc cũng chẳng thay đổi chút nào. Quan trọng hơn, các chàng trai cùng trường của nó thích điều đó, chút cá tính đầy tinh ranh của con nhóc như nét cuốn hút đặc biệt, khiến nó trở nên nổi bật giữa những cô gái khác học cùng lớp với mình. August cũng chưa từng phàn nàn, kể cả đôi khi, con nhóc có bắt nạt cậu hơi quá đáng. Nhưng miễn là cậu ta ổn với điều đó, Seele cũng sẽ ổn với điều đó.

Điều ước giáng sinh của con nhóc, đơn giản, chỉ là mong muốn có được một quãng thời gian trung học đáng nhớ và nhiều kỷ niệm, giống như những anh chị của nó mà thôi. Một chút xinh đẹp, một chút cá tính, cùng sự tinh nghịch đáng yêu, Seele vẫn mong thu hút được một vài anh chàng nào đó theo đuổi mình. Không cần đẹp trai, chỉ cần nhìn không đến nỗi và… quan trọng, giàu là được, hehe!

"4…"

Matt ước điều gì á? Chịu! Cậu ta cái gì chả muốn chứ, từ chuyện có đĩa phim mới, có máy chơi game mới, có máy tính mới, có ghế tựa mới, có tivi mới, tủ lạnh mới, bàn học mới, kiếm được cái điều hòa mới, có bạn gái 'mới', có phòng riêng, không phải ở chung với con em gái xấu tính,… Nói chung là, Matt ước một đống thứ cho giáng sinh, cơ mà sang năm mới thì đéo được cái gì cả. Cậu ta vẫn phải dùng đồ cũ, vẫn phải ngồi ghế 'thờ' học bài, con máy tính vẫn thi thoảng sập nguồn với đơ màn hình, bộ máy chơi game vẫn lên cơn hen xuyễn đòi ra tiệm sửa, cái tivi vẫn phải vỗ bộp bộp mới chịu lên hình, điều hòa thì chạy hết công xuất mà còn nóng hơn ngoài trời, con em gái thì vẫn ở chung phòng, ngủ giường tầng trên và thi thoảng xả rác xuống tầng dưới, bạn gái thì vẫn… mà không nói đến được.

Nhưng, đối với Matt, hiện tại là ổn rồi. Cậu có bạn bè, cậu sống vui vẻ bên họ, thế là đủ. Matt ước thì vẫn ước, còn được cái gì không thì không quan trọng. Mà được thì tốt, không thì cậu vẫn thoải mái. Chẳng có gì phải lo nghĩ cả, chẳng có gì để phàn nàn, dù cậu vẫn phàn nàn mỗi ngày về mấy thứ đó, rồi lại cười vui vẻ xuề xòa cho qua. Matt thấy vui, hạnh phúc vào giáng sinh, khi xung quanh cậu là những người bạn tuyệt vời. Cậu thấy ổn với điều đó!

"3…"

Monika vẫn muốn có một cậu bạn trai tử tế, đẹp trai, ga lăng và giàu có. Nhưng mà, ông trời bảo 'đéo' và ném vào mặt cô một thằng con trai học cùng lớp, chẳng có gì ngoài hai cái túi rỗng và cái thói hay đùa vui nhưng cực kì vô duyên và hiếm khi nào đúng lúc đúng chỗ cả.

Đùa vậy chứ, thực ra, tiêu chuẩn của Monika cao như vậy, không phải là vì cô khó tính hay đòi hỏi quá nhiều ở những chàng trai theo đuổi mình. Tiêu chuẩn cao như vậy, là vì Monika chỉ muốn đám con trai cùng trường tránh càng xa cô càng tốt mà thôi, và nếu được, lời đồn về cô nữ sinh khó tính và cao ngạo trong chuyện tuyển bạn trai lan rộng, sẽ càng tốt hơn nếu chẳng có ma nào đếm xỉa tới cô. Bởi vì, đơn thuần, ngay từ đầu khi đặt ra những tiêu chuẩn đó, Monika đã muốn giữ chỗ cho một người bạn duy nhất rồi còn gì. Có thể là hai hay ba gì đó, nhưng xem ra không khả quan khi những người còn lại đều đã có chủ. Thật tiếc rằng, có vẻ như, đến tận bây giờ, cái người mà cô giữ chỗ cho vẫn chưa nhận ra là mình được dọn sẵn cỗ mời, vẫn ngờ nghệch tới mức đáng ngạc nhiên trong chuyện tình cảm học đường, để mà tất cả những gì hai người có được với nhau tới tận bây giờ chỉ là những khoảnh khắc cười ra nước mắt và ngượng đến chết mà thôi.

Monika chỉ muốn người ta chủ động một chút thôi mà! Vì cô là con gái, ai lại để con gái chủ động trong chuyện tình cảm cơ chứ? Cứ đà này, có khi cô lại phải là người chủ động thôi. Vì cậu ta ngốc ngốc ngốc quá mà!

"2…"

Mei đang hồi hộp…

"1…"

Và Diana cũng vậy, có chút háo hức nữa, khi món quà đặc biệt của hai người…

"Giáng sinh hạnh phúc!"

…cuối cùng cũng đã được trao cho cậu…

CHU~

Hai cô gái, Diana và Mei, cùng nhau hôn lên hai bên má của Kin, trong khoảnh khắc giáng sinh, khi tiếng chuông ngân vang, những bông pháo hoa bùng nở, rực sáng trên bầu trời đêm của Ayden, ánh sáng lung linh chiếu qua khung cửa kính lên những gương mặt đang ngập tràn hạnh phúc. Một thoáng bồi hồi trong lồng ngực hai thiếu nữ, cùng với đó là chút bối rối nơi chàng trai vừa được họ trao gửi yêu thương…

Khoảnh khắc hai bờ môi nồng ấm khẽ chạm lên gò má, mang theo sự ngọt ngào của tình cảm mà hai cô nàng tinh nghịch nhẹ nhàng trao cho cậu, Kin cảm giác như có một thứ gì đó nâng nâng trong lòng, dễ chịu như đang trôi nổi trên mây, đầy tràn một hương vị dịu ngọt nồng nàn của giáng sinh an lành cùng tình yêu ấm áp. Giờ thì cậu hiểu rồi, những 'dấu hiệu kì lạ' của Mei khi ở gần cậu, cùng với chút bí ẩn và vui vẻ của Diana khi nói đến một 'món quà bất ngờ' cậu sẽ nhận được vào đêm giáng sinh. Kin không biết nên nói gì, cũng như nên làm gì trong khoảnh khắc thật đặc biệt ấy, khi món quà mà hai cô nàng trao cậu lại là một nụ hôn kép, chan chứa yêu thương, dịu dàng và thuần khiết của tình cảm hai người với cậu. Giây phút hạnh phúc ấy, cậu như cảm nhận được cả dòng chảy thời gian, khi từng khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào, nhẹ nhàng trôi đi, theo từng nhịp chuông nhà thờ chậm rãi, cùng nhịp đập trái tim thổn thức vào thời khắc giáng sinh đầm ấm bên nhau…

Sau đó là một sự bối rối đến cực kì xấu hổ, khi ánh mắt của tất cả bạn bè trong phong đều đổ dồn về phía ba người họ.

"Hì!"

Diana nở nụ cười tinh nghịch với những người vừa chứng kiến sự kiện thật đặc biệt ấy, trước khi liếc sang nhìn hai người bạn của mình, người mà với 'một chút' xấu hổ, đang cùng cúi gằm mặt xuống nhìn sàn nhà với gương mặt đỏ lựng lên vì ngượng suốt nãy giờ. Cả hai người họ, bằng một cách nào đó, với cùng cử chỉ thật đồng điệu, khẽ liếc sang nhìn nhau, vô tình bắt gặp ánh mắt của nhau trong ánh sáng lung linh của những ngọn đèn trang trí, trước khi lại cúi gằm xuống sàn, 'quá tải' sự xấu hổ và bối rối khó xử. Đầu họ cũng bốc khói luôn rồi…

"Xuất sắc!"

"Hú!"

"Mười điểm cho một nụ hôn! Thêm một số không cho một nụ hôn kép!"

Bùng nổ sau khoảnh khắc đầy bất ngờ và bối rối là tiếng vỗ tay cổ vũ, hò hét nhiệt tình của mọi người trong gian phòng ấm cúng. Ai mà ngờ đâu, người Mei thích suốt bấy lâu nay lại là cậu bạn cùng lớp Kin chứ. Chị cả Marnie, anh Steve, Seele và Matt đều ồ lên bất ngờ, trong khi những người đã có cơ hội biết trước chút bí mật ấy để chuẩn bị tinh thần, Celine, August và Monika, vẫn phải vỗ tay đôm đốp, tán dương cho một 'món quà' quá táo bạo mà hai cô gái vừa tặng cho cậu lớp trưởng 'số hưởng' vào đúng khoảnh khắc giáng sinh ấm áp. Món quà ấy đặc biệt tới mức, ngay cả một chàng trai vốn cực kì điềm tĩnh như Kin cũng phải đỏ bừng mặt thế kia, thì hẳn tình cảm cùng sự bất ngờ đặc biệt mà cậu cảm nhận được từ nụ hôn kép ấy phải tuyệt vời lắm, mới khiến cậu bối rối đến như vậy.

"Nụ hôn kép quá tuyệt vời! Hú!"

Chị Marnie là người hò hét cổ vũ to nhất, vì, chị cả của bọn mà, cứ nói đến chuyện tình yêu học đường là chị cổ vũ nhiệt tình lắm, huống chi lại là của mấy đứa em khóa dưới mà chị yêu quý nhất trường nữa chứ. Marnie vô tư 'bày tỏ' luôn mong muốn của mình, khi chỉ chỉ lên hai bên má, trêu chọc hai cô em gái mà cười sảng khoái, ghẹo Kin sau khi cậu vừa nhận được món quà giáng sinh đặc biệt ý nghĩa vừa rồi.

"Chị cũng muốn được hun!"

Được chị cả vui vẻ cổ vũ nhiệt tình như vậy, làm cả hai cô gái cũng phải đỏ mặt. Diana tươi cười, trêu đùa lại chị, trong khi Mei thì vẫn cúi gằm suốt nãy giờ.

"Chị bảo mấy anh đẹp trai hun ấy! Chứ tụi em chỉ làm vậy một lần thôi!"

"Ứ! Chị muốn được hai đứa hun cơ! Ghen tị với nhóc Kin quá!"

Bên cạnh chị Marnie, cô bạn cùng lớp của Diana, Celine vỗ tay đôm đốp cổ vũ, lại còn vẫy vẫy chiếc khăn tay như động viên tinh thần của tình yêu bất diệt nữa chứ, trông thì ngớ ngẩn lắm, nhưng lại rất vui, làm cả Mei cũng khẽ bật cười.

"Tuyệt quá, Diana! Mei! Hai người làm tốt lắm! Kin, lần sau được bạn gái hôn, mặt cứ tưng tửng như thế là người ta đánh giá đấy!"

"D-dạ!"

Kin thì nãy giờ như được lên tận chín tầng mây vì vui sướng rồi, mặt cứ đỏ phừng phừng như say rượu, mà lại còn cười toe toét đầy thích thú nữa chứ. Nhìn mặt cậu ta mà anh Steve đang cố uống hớp nước cũng bị sặc, vừa ho sù sụ, vừa ôm bụng cười không thành tiếng vì câu đùa của bạn gái mình.

"Hừm…"

Tự dưng Seele liếc sang nhìn August với ánh mắt gian ác, làm cậu nhóc lạnh sống lưng, ngay lập tức nhận ra con bạn định làm gì với mình. August lùi lại, lùi lại…

"Này! Đứng lại cho thực hành cái nào! Chạy đi đâu thế?"

"Ấy! Tha! Tha tớ!"

August thì chạy toán loạn, còn Seele đuổi theo sau, quyết đè cho bằng được thằng bạn cùng lớp ra để 'thực hành' giống hai bà chị của mình lên mặt cậu bạn. August thì… vẫn còn là trai tân, và nó không muốn bị con bạn cùng lớp đè ra hun hít đâu! Thế là, thằng nhóc thì cứ vừa hét vừa chạy khắp phòng, Seele đuổi theo sau quyết 'thực hành' cho bằng được, làm cả bọn được một tràng cười sảng khoái. Mất một lúc, Seele mới bắt được August, và mặc cho thằng bạn cùng lớp vừa gào thét, vừa lấy tay đẩy miệng nó ra, Seele vẫn quyết hun cho bằng được. Cuối cùng, nó cũng thành công, mặt cười tươi roi rói ôm 'xác' thằng bạn quay lại chỗ mọi người, trong khi August thì như cái xác khô sau màn 'hành hạ cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần' của con bạn cùng lớp, nằm bẹp dí trên ghế không nhúc nhích gì luôn rồi.

Trong khi đó, ông anh của con bé thì…

"Hừm… Ước gì mình được như cậu ấy…"

Cậu ta lẩm bẩm, mặt cũng hí hửng đầy hi vọng là sẽ được ai đó làm như vậy với mình vào giáng sinh này, hay đúng hơn là được hẳn hai cô gái làm vậy cơ, thế mới thích. Nhưng mà, cái bản mặt nhìn đã thấy ghét ấy thì có mười đời sau cũng chẳng được nhé! Mà ước cẩn thận kẻo có người nghe thấy thì…

BOONG!

"Hứ! Ước vớ ước vẩn!"

Nện nguyên cái khay nhôm vào mặt thằng bạn, in nguyên cả gương mặt nhìn đã thấy ghét của Matt lên méo cả khay, Monika vừa càu nhàu, vừa thoáng đỏ mặt khi nghĩ đến chuyện vừa rồi. Không được! Rất không được, Monika vỗ vỗ cái khay nhôm trong tay, đang phải vắt óc ra để nghĩ chiến thuật đối phó với cái mong ước ngớ ngẩn của thằng bạn mình vào dịp giáng sinh. Giờ mà để đứa nào hôn cậu ta là coi như hỏng bét hết bánh kẹo, mặt Monika quyết tâm lắm, không cho thằng bạn đạt được điều ước của mình bằng bất cứ giá nào. Mất bao công sức rồi mà cái tên đầu đất này còn để đứa con gái khác hôn nữa thì coi như nhiệm vụ thất bại toàn diện!

…Còn Matt, với cái mặt bị đập bẹp dí, đổ đến rầm một cái xuống sàn, nằm bất động ở đó luôn rồi.

Nhưng mà, quay lại với bộ ba tâm điểm, Mei khẽ bật cười, đứng xích lại gần hơn với Kin, san sẻ chút hơi ấm cùng cậu bạn của mình

"Hì…"

Kin nắm tay Mei, kéo cô lại gần. Ai mà ngờ được chứ nhỉ, cậu thoáng nghĩ, đâu đó trong lòng là chút bối rối, khi mà bên cạnh còn có Diana. Thế này thì khác nào hai tay hai con cá, mà lại còn là 'cá' hoa khôi của trường và 'cá' hội trưởng tương lai của hội học sinh nữa chứ. Cảm giác như lượng người ghen tức với Kin vừa tăng lên gấp rưỡi sau đêm nay vậy.

Nhưng rồi, một cái nắm tay nữa thật ấm áp, Diana cũng đứng xích lại gần Kin, kẹp cậu ở giữa cô với Mei, làm Kin lại thấy nóng bừng người. Nhưng mà, với một nụ cười dịu dàng hạnh phúc, Diana như khiến chút bối rối bữa ba người lúc ấy tan biến vào màn đêm ấm áp. Cả ba đang nắm tay nhau, san sẻ hơi ấm cùng niềm hạnh phúc trong đêm giáng sinh an lành, tận hưởng khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào thật khó quên bên nhau. Cùng nhau, Diana, Mei và Kin hòa vào bầu không khí thân thương, khi nâng ly cùng mọi người, chúc mừng một mùa giáng sinh an lành, với thật nhiều kỷ niệm đáng nhớ, thật nhiều niềm vui và những khoảng thời gian ngọt ngào hạnh phúc. Ai nấy đều đang rất mãn nguyện, và tưởng như, chỉ cần được ở gần bên nhau, cùng nhau, họ có thể vượt qua tất cả…

…

Giáng sinh vui vẻ, Kin!

Giáng sinh vui vẻ, Mei!

Giáng sinh vui vẻ, Diana!

Giáng sinh vui vẻ, Matt!

Giáng sinh vui vẻ, Monika!

…

Khoảnh khắc bữa tiệc giáng sinh kết thúc cũng là lúc mọi người chia tay nhau để trở về nhà, với chút quyến luyến và tiếc nuối về quãng thời gian hạnh phúc tuyệt vời đã qua. Gặp nhau lần cuối ở sảnh chung cư, bên chiếc limo đen của gia đình Diana, Kin và Mei nói lời tạm biệt với cô nữ sinh ngoại quốc...

"Hẹn gặp lại nhé, hai người!"

"Ừm…"

Kin vẫn nắm chặt tay Mei, như thể, cậu sợ rằng, chỉ cần thả ra là Mei sẽ bỏ chạy vì quá ngượng vậy ấy. Nhìn cảnh đó, Diana thoáng cười khúc khích, vui vẻ nói lời tạm biệt tới hai người bạn của mình.

"Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ gặp lại mà!"

"Ừm…"

Họ còn có kế hoạch cùng nhau đi chơi vào ngày hôm sau nữa, nên là, sẽ sớm gặp lại nhau mà thôi. Nhưng dù vậy, cảm giác lưu luyến cùng chút tiếc nuối trong khoảnh khắc chia tay nhau vẫn khiến cả ba người có chút vấn vương. Mei khẽ cười, gật đầu như hiểu ý Diana, và cô nữ sinh tóc vàng cũng nháy mắt lại với người bạn của mình đầy hàm ý, như đang trao gửi một nhiệm vụ nhỏ cho Mei vậy.

"Đưa cậu ấy về nhà giúp mình nhé."

"Ok…"

Kin gật đầu với Diana, khi cô giao phó nhiệm vụ đưa Mei về nhà cho cậu. Từ đây về nhà Mei cũng không quá xa, đường xá vẫn còn sáng đèn và khá đông đúc khi mọi người đi chơi giáng sinh bắt đầu trở về. Tuy nhiên, sẽ thật tệ khi để một cô gái phải đi bộ về nhà một mình trong đêm giáng sinh, nên, Kin sẽ kiêm luôn vị trí hộ tống hai chị em Mei và August về, trước khi trở về nhà cậu ở ngoại thành Ayden. Một quãng khá xa nếu chạy bộ, cậu nghĩ, nhưng sẽ không thành vấn đề gì, nhất là sau những điều tuyệt vời đã xảy ra với cậu sau đêm nay.

"Vậy là mình yên tâm rồi. Tạm biệt nhé, Kin! Tạm biệt, Mei!"

Cửa kính chiếc limo đen kéo lên, và chiếc xe bắt đầu lăn bánh, đưa Diana trở về biệt thự của gia đình cô sau một đêm giáng sinh vui vẻ cùng bạn bè thân mật. Kin và Mei đứng nhìn theo bóng chiếc xe tới tận khi nó khuất sau dòng người đông đúc, phía cuối con phố vẫn còn đang nhộn nhịp về đêm, một cảm giác quyến luyến như lắng đọng giữa hai người bạn, khi mà Diana đã không còn ở bên cạnh họ nữa. Sẽ có rất nhiều điều để tâm sự đây, Mei nghĩ, trên đường Kin đưa cô trở về nhà. Nhưng, những điều ấy, những khoảnh khắc cùng kỷ niệm ngọt ngào và hạnh phúc bên cậu, sẽ không tài nào có được nếu không có sự giúp sức của Diana đâu. Trong lòng, cô lớp trưởng thầm cảm ơn người bạn khóa trên của mình, đồng thời đó là một cảm giác hồi hộp và háo hức, khi nghĩ đến việc sẽ được đi bộ cùng Kin trên quãng đường về nhà. Cô muốn tâm sự thêm với cậu, thật nhiều điều để trò chuyện nữa, nhưng giờ lại chẳng biết nên nói điều gì trên đường hai người trở về nhà đây.

"Ầy… Chị ấy đi rồi!"

Tự dưng, lòi ra cái đầu của August ở giữa hai anh chị nhà nó, làm Mei giật mình, buông ngay tay Kin ra, còn cậu thiếu niên thì quay đi, bối rối gãi mái đầu xù của mình. Quên mất tiêu thằng em trai cáu kỉnh đấy, Mei lủi thủi, có nó đi cùng thì coi như tiêu tòng kế hoạch tâm sự với Kin trên đường về nhà của cô luôn rồi.

"Đi thôi, hai người! Về nhà nào!"

Kin thì vẫn cố tỏ ra vui vẻ cười nói khi đưa hai chị em về nhà, dù thực ra, trong lòng cậu cũng muốn được tâm sự thêm với Mei lắm đấy, sau những chuyện tuyệt vời mà hai người đã cùng nhau trải qua. Nhưng mà, có thằng em August cứ lon ton bên cạnh thế này, hai anh chị nó muốn tâm sự thêm cũng khó lắm. Đấy là còn chưa nói đến việc, August mà đem đống bí mật 'tình trường' ấy kể cho Seele thì…

Nhưng mà, khi cả ba vẫn chưa rời đi để về nhà, thì họ vô tình thấy, Seele đang đứng lủi thủi một mình ở sảnh chung cư, chờ anh nó ở bên cạnh thang máy. Thấy vậy, Kin cùng hai chị em Mei và August nán lại, tò mò.

"Ủa? Seele! Matt đâu rồi?"

"Anh ấy quên đồ."

Trả lời cụt lủn, con nhóc mặt tỉnh bơ, như thể nó đang không muốn để lộ một chuyện gì đó cực kì quan trọng vậy. Điều đó làm Kin khá ngạc nhiên.

"Quên đồ? Nhưng mà cậu ta đi tay không đến đây cơ mà nhỉ?"

"Ai mà biết nữa!"

Cái vẻ tỉnh bơ của Seele rõ ràng là rất mờ ám mà, Mei nhìn chăm chăm, lòng đầy nghi vấn. Tuy nhiên, đến lúc cánh cửa thang máy mở ra thì, nghi vấn của Mei cũng tiêu tùng, sự thật vỡ lở trong đầu cô, cơ mà không tiện nói ra cho Kin hay August biết, vì nó rất… tế nhị

"Phắn!"

"Ờ ờ!"

Người đi cùng thang máy với Matt xuống sảnh chung cư là Monika, và ngay khi cửa thang máy vừa bật mở, cô thư kí đã đá đít cậu bạn của mình ra ngoài như thể chỉ muốn tống khứ cậu ta đi càng nhanh càng tốt vậy. Matt thì ngoan như con cún, loạng choạng bước ra khỏi thang máy mà mặt cứ đỏ bừng, nhìn đám bạn đang chờ mà chợt giật mình thon thót. Monika, bên trong thang máy, mặt cũng đỏ bừng, nhìn kĩ thì thấy lớp son môi như bị nhòe đi và Monika đang phải lấy ống tay áo lau một bên mép. Cánh cửa thang máy đóng lại và cô thư ký cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn của mọi người nhanh như lúc xuất hiện vậy, chẳng thèm chào mấy đứa bạn đang đứng chờ ở sảnh lấy một câu. Điều đó làm Kin khá ngạc nhiên, vì bình thường, hai cái người này phải là những người hoạt bát và hòa đồng nhất trong đám bạn cơ mà nhỉ. Nhưng chẳng biết hai người họ làm gì với nhau trong thang máy, suốt ba mươi tầng lầu từ nhà Monika xuống sảnh, mà thằng bạn Matt thường ngày hoạt bát và nghịch ngợm, hôm nay lại ngoan như con cún con ấy.

"Về thôi, Seele. Chào mấy cậu nhé! Tụi tớ về trước đây!"

Lủi thủi dắt tay con em ra về, Matt chào tạm biệt Kin với Mei, nhanh như thể chỉ muốn tẩu tán ra khỏi tầm nhìn của họ càng nhanh càng tốt thôi vậy. Cái vẻ mờ ám và khó hiểu của Matt nhà ta làm Kin cũng tự hỏi, hôm nay cậu ta bị làm sao mà thành ra như vậy. Tuy nhiên, riêng Mei thì… biết tỏng rồi.

"Này Matt!"

"D-dạ?"

"Miệng cậu dính gì kìa!"

Matt giật thót, vội vàng lấy vạt áo lau quang miệng một vòng, rồi còn lấy nước bọt ra lau lại lần nữa chứ. Nhìn cảnh đó mà… Mei phì cười, thoáng vui trong lòng. Hay lắm, Monika! Hay lắm! Cô lớp như thể đang mở hội trong đầu mình vậy, khi cuối cùng, con bạn thân láu cá của cô cũng đã 'làm liều' rồi.

Cuối cùng thì, Matt dẫn Seele ra về vội, Kin cũng đưa Mei và August về nhà. Hơi tiếc là cô cậu lớp trưởng không tâm sự được gì nhiều với cậu, vì cứ mỗi lần họ định mở lời là thằng em August lại nhảy bổ vào mồm cả hai phá đám. Nhưng mà, vậy là được rồi. Một đêm giáng sinh an lành, hạnh phúc trọn vẹn với tất cả mọi người… Đặc biệt là thằng cha Matt!

**?.**

…

"Báo cáo về vụ tai nạn bí ẩn tại ngoại ô thành phố Ayden, những điểm đáng chú ý: Mei Takamori và Jun Takamori được một chiếc xe taxi không rõ danh tính đón ở cổng trường. Theo Camera an ninh, trên xe đã có bốn người, hai chị em nhà Takamori, tài xế của chiếc taxi và một người đàn ông nữa. Tuy nhiên, khi tìm kiếm ở hiện trường vụ tai nạn, ngoài thi thể của tài xế và Mei Takamori bị thương nặng ở một bên mắt, tung tích của Jun Takamori và người đàn ông kia đều không rõ. Không có dấu hiệu cho thấy hai người này đã chết trong vụ tai nạn, tuy nhiên, phía cảnh sát thành phố Ayden lại công bố là hai người họ đã chết và không tìm thấy thi thể. Chiếc xe taxi chở hai chị em Takamori trước khi bị tai nạn dường như đã đi một lộ trình theo vòng tròn và không có đích đến, trước khi vòng ra ngoại ô thành phố và dừng lại chừng nửa phút ngay trên đường ray tàu hỏa trước khi va chạm với toa đầu kéo của đoàn tàu và phát nổ. Danh tính của tài xế cũng như người đàn ông ở ghế lái phụ đều không thể được xác minh…"

"Dừng lại ở đó."

Người đàn ông trung niên lịch lãm trong bộ vest xám với mái tóc đã chuyển dần sang màu bạc ra lệnh, và trí tuệ nhân tạo trên chiếc máy tính dừng đoạn báo cáo bằng âm thanh lại, cùng với đó là đoạn phim ghi lại khoảnh khắc vụ tai nạn, khi đoàn tàu hỏa đâm vào chiếc taxi đang đỗ ngang đường ray, khoảnh khắc ngọn lửa bùng lên và nuốt trọn khung kim loại của chiếc xe, cùng một phần đầu kéo của đoàn tàu hỏa. Vuốt bộ ria mép gọn gàng, người đàn ông quan sát cẩn thận từng khung hình thu được từ camera an ninh của vụ tai nạn, khi mà dường như, vụ nổ gây ra bởi va chạm này đang lớn tới mức đáng ngạc nhiên. Gian phòng ngổn ngang máy móc thiết bị điện tử, những màn hình máy tính trong suốt đang chiếu những hình ảnh thu được từ vụ tai nạn, từ hình ảnh camera giao thông, ảnh từ máy quay an ninh, bản đồ thành phố, bản đồ lộ trình của chiếc xe… và một màn hình hiển thị một bộ đồ bằng kim loại đang được sửa chữa trong kho máy móc.

Người đàn ông trầm ngâm nhìn những báo cáo về vụ tai nạn ấy…

"AIris. Phóng to chiếc xe ngay khoảnh khắc va chạm, làm nét đoạn phim lên, cô lập khu vực vụ nổ, loại bỏ những chi tiết không cần thiết, sử dụng bộ lọc sáng…"

Ra lệnh, người đàn ông lịch lãm thao tác thoăn thoắt trên bàn phím ảo ba chiều, ra lệnh cho trí tuệ nhân tạo 'AIris' điều chỉnh đoạn phim sao cho phù hợp.

"Vâng thưa ngài McWhalen."

Trí tuệ nhân tạo đáp lại bằng giọng nữ máy móc, trước khi thực hiện các chỉnh sửa lên đoạn phim thu được từ vụ tại nạn, ngay khoảnh khắc chiếc xe phát nổ khi va chạm với đầu kéo của đoàn tàu. Tuy nhiên, khi đoạn phim dần được chỉnh sửa để rõ hơn, những chi tiết thú vị về vụ tai nạn bắt đầu hiện ra.

"Ồ…"

Và thứ đầu tiên hiện lên từ vụ nổ là một cái tay bằng máy to lớn, với những ngón tay nhọn hoắt như mũi khoan, giống như một cánh tay của một con rô bốt to lớn đang đâm ra từ bên trong chiếc xe đang phát nổ, và trên nó còn có một tấm khiên hợp kim đang che chắn cho một thứ gì đó nữa. Một… con người, bị nuốt chửng bởi ngọn lửa, nhưng đang được cánh tay máy bảo vệ…

"Thưa ngài McWhalen, đoạn phim đã được điều chỉnh."

"Phóng to thứ đó lên."

Người đàn ông trung niên chỉ vào cánh tay máy và ra lệnh

"Tìm kiếm thứ tương tự trong kho dữ liệu của chúng ta."

"Xin nhập từ khóa."

"À… ừm… Từ khóa: Dự án Goliath – Ouroboros."

"Tập tin dữ liệu được bảo mật cao. Yêu cầu xác nhận truy cập."

"Xác nhận: Arthur Luka McWhalen."

Tập tin mở ra, và đó là khi, người đàn ông trung niên đứng thẳng người lên đầy quyết đoán khi nhìn thấy những dòng thông tin mà ông đáng lẽ sẽ không bao giờ muốn nhìn thấy lại một lần nữa trong đời mình. Những bí mật dần được hé mở trong bộ não thiên tài của một trong những ông chủ tập đoàn cơ khí lớn nhất thế giới, khi nhà tài phiệt nhận ra những thiết kế cũng như logo in mờ trên cánh tay máy đang thấp thoáng sau ngọn lửa dữ dội của vụ tai nạn…

"Chuẩn bị bộ đồ cho tôi, AIris! Liên lạc với Fergie. Chúng ta sẽ đi ra ngoài một chuyến."

"Xin hãy xác nhận địa điểm tới."

"Trung tâm Nghiên cứu và phát triển con người Ouroboros, phía bắc đảo Greenland. Nơi đó đã ngừng hoạt động gần nửa thế kỷ rồi, nên chúng ta sẽ cần chút hỏa lực để gõ cửa đấy."

"Rõ thưa xếp!"


	6. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 11-12

**11.**

Bệnh viện đa khoa Ayden, một buổi chiều đầu xuân se lạnh. Cơn gió mát lành mang hương hoa xuân từ vườn tới, hòa cùng mùi thuốc sát trùng thoang thoảng, như tạo thành một mùi hương thư thái, nhẹ nhõm, vơi đi biết bao muộn phiền và lo âu. Dòng người tới thăm bệnh nhộn nhịp lấp đầy sảnh chờ rộng rãi, những quầy tiếp tân cũng đông đúc những người đang xếp hàng, lấy số để được khám bệnh vào ngày cuối tuần. Tiếng loa phát thanh thông báo vang vọng khắp bầu không gian tấp nập, tiếng cười nói, trò chuyện hay an ủi lẫn nhau... Một buổi chiều cuối tuần êm ả tại bệnh viện đa khoa Ayden, yên bình và tách biệt giữa những ngọn đồi cỏ xanh lộng gió phía Tây Nam thành phố Ayden náo nhiệt.

'Năng lượng là cội nguồn của tất cả, đó là một luận điểm có thể coi là đúng. Năng lượng tồn tại ở tất cả mọi nơi, trong tất cả những vật thể đang 'sống' bên trong thực tại này. Không khí, ánh sáng, nước, đất đai, bóng tối,… hay thậm chí là chỉ một hạt bụi trôi nổi trong không trung cũng mang năng lượng. Chúng tạo thành những dòng chảy vô định và hỗn loạn giữa không gian vũ trụ bao la, hòa hợp và xung khắc với nhau, tự bổ xung để rồi triệt tiêu lẫn nhau tạo nên sự cân bằng tuyệt đối của thực tại vô tận. Năng lượng tạo nên tất cả, nhưng lại không tự sinh ra, cũng như không thể tự mất đi, mà thay vào đó là biến đổi từ dạng này sang dạng khác, trạng thái này sang trạng thái khác, theo những dòng chảy và quy luật vô định. Kiểm soát được sự biến đổi ấy, chính là kiểm soát được năng lượng. '

Cuốn sách hơi trừu tượng một chút, Kin khẽ nhăn mặt, ngồi dựa mình vào hàng ghế dài ở sảnh chờ bệnh viện. Đặt cuốn sách thú vị ấy mở trên đùi mình, Kin chăm chú đọc từng luận điểm, cố gắng để hiểu những gì được viết bên trong ấy. Cuốn sách do cô chủ nhiệm Kobayashi tặng cậu từ sinh nhật năm ngoái, tới giờ cậu mới đọc được hết chương đầu tiên. Có lẽ không phải vì Kin lười, mà bởi vì, những gì viết trong đó rất thú vị, khiến cho chàng thiếu niên phải nghiền ngẫm không biết bao nhiêu lần mới thấu được những ý nghĩa ẩn sâu bên trong. Nó sẽ là rất khó hiểu, thậm chí là vô lý với những người bình thường, tuy nhiên lại là thứ thích hợp nhất đối với Kin vào lúc nhàm chán này, khi cậu gần như đã đọc và hiểu gần hết những cuốn sách viết về khoa học hiện đại thông thường nằm trong tầm với của mình rồi. Vì vậy, một chút hơi hướng của Khoa học viễn tưởng về tương lai xa mà cuốn sách cậu đang đọc thực sự khiến cậu thấy tò mò và thích thú. Bầu không gian ồn ào xung quanh thậm chí còn chẳng chạm được vào tâm trí của cậu thiếu niên, khi toàn bộ ý thức của Kin như đã nhập tâm vào những trang sách thú vị một cách đặc biệt này rồi vậy.

'Cảm nhận được dòng chảy năng lượng là rất khó, thậm chí là điều gần như bất khả thi, vì chúng hoàn toàn chỉ là những 'dòng chảy' vô định, thậm chí là quá trừu tượng đối với nhận thức của một con người bình thường. Kiểm soát năng lượng, cũng quan trọng như việc kiểm soát thông tin vậy. Kiểm soát thông tin cho ta khả năng dự đoán, đưa ra kế hoạch và ứng biến một cách chuẩn xác với bất kỳ tình huống hay trường hợp nào đã, đang và sẽ xảy đến xung quanh, thậm chí đôi khi bị coi như là một cách 'nhìn trộm' về phía tương lai một cách chính xác nhất bằng những lượng 'tài nguyên' thông tin mà chúng ta đang sở hữu ở hiện tại. Nhiều người coi đó là những khả năng siêu nhiên vượt ngoài tầm với, nhưng với bản thân tôi, đó chỉ là việc tận dụng lượng 'tài nguyên' thông tin chúng ta thu thập được một cách hiệu quả nhất có thể mà thôi. Tương tự như vậy, bằng việc kiểm soát được dòng chảy năng lượng xung quanh, chúng ta cũng có thể làm được những điều mà con người ta coi là siêu phàm hay phi thường, phi thực tế, nhưng lại rất khả thi một khi chúng ta đã nắm vũng được cơ chế cũng như cách tận dụng, sử dụng chúng hợp lý và chuẩn xác. Ví dụ đơn giản nhất, đó là việc bắn cầu lửa từ tay chẳng hạn, hay là điều khiển dòng chảy của nước, không khí, đất đai, sở hữu sức siêu nhiên, bay lượn tự do hay cơ thể bất hoại… Những điều đó chưa bao giờ là phi lý hay vô nghĩa cả. Vấn đề chỉ là, chúng ta chưa thể biết chính xác được cách thực hiện chúng như thế nào mà thôi. Cách đây hàng ngàn năm, người ta coi việc bay lượn cùng chim trời là sức mạnh của thần thánh, và đoán xem chuyện gì đã xảy vào ngày 17 tháng 12 năm 1903 nào? Chúng ta đã bắt đầu bay được chỉ với gỗ, vải và động cơ chạy bằng xăng đấy.'

Lão điên này đang nói đến cái gì vậy nhỉ, phần lớn người đọc sẽ tự hỏi như vậy sau khi chỉ đọc qua phần mở đầu đầy vô lý của chương đầu tiên cuốn sách ấy. Đáng lẽ đây phải là một cuốn tiểu thuyết khoa học viễn tưởng bán rất chạy, chứ không phải một cuốn sách viết về khoa học thực tiễn ế ẩm tới mức chỉ có khoảng một trăm bản được in ra trên khắp thế giới như thế này. Kin, mặt khác, dường như đang hiểu được những thứ vô lý ấy một cách tường tận. 'Năng lượng', bản thân nó ngay từ đầu đã là một khái niệm vô cùng trừu tượng rồi. Việc kiểm soát và tận dụng chúng lại càng thêm thách thức hơn nữa.

'Lịch sử nhân loại đã khám phá ra năng lượng và tận dụng, vận dụng được năng lượng rất hiệu quả vào cuộc sống hàng ngày, tuy nhiên, một cách rất Thụ động và Lệ thuộc, chúng ta không thể nào hiểu hết được, cũng như kiểm soát được chúng hoàn toàn. Con người chỉ biết đánh lửa bằng đá hoặc cành cây khô, dùng lửa để đốt gỗ, nấu thức ăn, làm đuốc soi sáng, nhưng không tài nào kiểm soát được ngọn lửa hoang dã ấy một cách hoàn toàn. Kỳ đồ đồng, rồi đồ sắt, thêm nhiều nguồn tài nguyên khác được khai thác, từ dòng chảy dữ dội của nước, than đá và dầu mỏ thay thế nhau xuất hiện, cung cấp năng lượng cho những cỗ máy vận hành, những động cơ cầu kỳ và mạnh mẽ, hay xa hơn là sự xuất hiện của bóng đèn điện, rồi năng lượng hạt nhân. Chúng ta đều sử dụng được chúng, tận dụng chúng một cách hiệu quả nhất vào cuộc sống hàng ngày, vào những nhu cầu thiết yếu, khai thác chúng qua những cỗ máy, những thiết bị hỗ trợ như động cơ, lò đun hay tua bin… Nhưng chưa một lần nào, có một ai đó thực sự cầm một cục than lên trên đôi tay trần của mình và giải phóng được năng lượng tích trữ bên trong nó. Hoàn toàn là những phương pháp Thụ động và Gián tiếp để khai thác năng lượng xung quanh.'

Kin khẽ nắm hờ bàn tay của mình, như cảm nhận mình đang nắm một khối vật chất chứa rất nhiều năng lượng, như một khối Uranium chẳng hạn, nhưng lại không thể kiểm soát được năng lượng bên trong nó một cách trực tiếp, thậm chí còn bị chính phóng xạ giết chết cũng nên. Thật thú vị, cậu nghĩ, con người từ thuở sơ khai luôn biết cách tận dụng nguồn tài nguyên phong phú xung quanh mình qua những cỗ máy, những động cơ hay thiết bị, mà không ai thực sự tìm được cách trực tiếp kiểm soát năng lượng khi không có những thiết bị gián tiếp hỗ trợ trung gian như vậy. Cuốn sách này có lý đấy chứ.

'Lịch sử phát triển nhân loại của chúng ta, nói chính xác, là phát triển theo hướng Thụ động và Lệ thuộc, mà nhờ thế, nhờ sự sáng tạo trong cách khai thác năng lượng gián tiếp ấy, chúng ta có thế giới hiện đại với máy móc, thiết bị và những công cụ tuyệt vời như ngày hôm nay. Vậy, nếu ngay từ đầu, nhân loại không phát triển theo hướng Thụ động, mà lại là Chủ động kiểm soát năng lượng xung quanh mình thì sao. Đó đáng lẽ ra là một điều bất khả thi, nhưng lại là một giả thuyết giá trị. Chúng ta thường đọc những câu chuyện về những thế giới phép thuật nhiệm màu, nơi con người có thể thở ra lửa, bắn cầu lửa bằng tay không, bay lượn như chim trời hay dịch chuyển tức thời sang những không gian khác nhau,… Người ta gọi chung đó là Phép thuật, hay nói chính xác là một giấc mơ hoang dại của con người từ thuở sơ khai, kiểm soát sức mạnh bằng chính đôi tay của mình mà không cần những thiết bị hỗ trợ cầu kỳ. Mọi người có thể coi đó là điều viển vông, nhưng đối với tôi, đó là ví dụ dễ hiểu nhất của việc kiểm soát năng lượng theo hướng Chủ động và Trực tiếp nhất có thể. Hãy tưởng tượng rằng, ở một thế giới khác, con người không Thụ động tạo ra những cỗ máy phức tạp, tận dụng năng lượng để giúp họ trong những công việc hàng ngày, mà thay vào đó là Chủ động kiểm soát năng lượng để thực hiện chúng. Điều gì sẽ xảy ra?'

Một khoảng lặng, Kin ngẫm nghĩ về một thế giới giả tưởng như vậy.

'Đó là một thế giới Chủ động nhưng lại vô cùng Thụ động và Lệ thuộc. Khi mà con người đã làm chủ được năng lượng, và tạo ra những thứ họ coi như 'Phép thuật', khiến cho việc phát triển khoa học kỹ thuật trở nên không còn cẩn thiết nữa. Từ đó, điểm mạnh mẽ nhất của con người, ý chí kiên cường và khả năng sáng tạo không giới hạn, sẽ thui chột dần, qua hàng ngàn năm tiến hóa. Để rồi, trong khi thế giới của chúng ta đã bắt đầu chế tạo ra được những con tàu vũ trụ có thể chạm tới những vì sao, những phương thuốc đã có thể đánh bại những bệnh nan y nhất, hay đi sâu vào lòng đất, vào lòng đại dương,… thì ở thế giới đó, nơi 'phép thuật' ngự trị, có lẽ họ vẫn đang nghĩ trái đất phẳng và nằm giữa vũ trụ, trong khi đưa nhau lên giàn thiêu vì những tín ngưỡng điên cuồng vào thần và quỷ. Khoa học và tiền đề và cũng là thành quả của phát triển văn hóa xã hội. Một khi khoa học không thể phát triển được, thì một nền văn minh sẽ không bao giờ có thể thoát khỏi được thời kỳ đen tối, man di của mình. Chúng ta nên cảm thấy hạnh phúc, vì đã được sinh ra và trở thành hậu duệ của những con người 'Thụ động', và có một nền khoa học phát triển được như ngày nay. Đó là một sự 'Thụ động' đầy Chủ động và Độc lập.'

Đó là lời mở đầu của chương đầu tiên, cuốn sách có tên là "Năng lượng – thấu hiểu và kiểm soát" do Giáo sư Jefferson 'O' Hartnell viết, cũng là bài thuyết trình thú vị nhất mà Kin được nghe kể từ khi sinh ra tới giờ. Nó rất… lủng củng và khó hiểu, cậu thiếu niên cười, nhưng lại nghe rất thân thuộc, như thể nó là giọng điệu của riêng cậu vậy. Cậu còn một cuốn sách nữa, cũng là của vị giáo sư mà mọi người hay gọi một cách thân mật là 'Giáo sư O' (vì có người khác lấy mất chữ X của ông ấy rồi), đang để ở nhà. Cuốn sách thứ hai với tựa đề 'Thông tin – Thu thập, kiểm soát và tận dụng', với nội dung cũng khó hiểu không kém, nhưng cũng rất hữu ích với Kin. Nội dung của nó na ná cuốn này, khi nói về việc thu thập, phân loại thông tin, cũng như tận dụng những thông tin ấy để mở ra những thông tin mới khác, giống như một trò chơi tịnh tiến nhưng lại theo hướng khai mở để thu gọn, một trò '2048' hai chiều với việc thu thập, phân tích và quy nạp thông tin một cách chi tiết và hiệu quả nhất.

Vị giáo sư này, bằng cách nào đó, luôn tìm được sự thấu hiểu từ Kin qua những gì ông nói. Cảm giác như, ngôn ngữ mà ông dùng đã không còn là của người trái đất ở niên đại hiện tại nữa rồi vậy, mà luôn có gì đó rất khác lạ, mang một màu sắc to lớn và tầm vóc hơn rất nhiều, gợi một cảm giác ở một tương lai rất, rất xa vậy đó. Nhiều người coi những điều ấy là ngớ ngẩn và khó hiểu vô cùng. Nhưng với Kin, nó lại là những gì thú vị và đáng để tìm hiểu nhất vào lúc này, khi mà với trí tuệ cùng khả năng học hỏi của cậu hiện tại, cậu đã gần chạm tới giới hạn của nền khoa học kỹ thuật hiện đại của nhân loại rồi.

"Giáo sư O à? Nghe như tên một siêu anh hùng ấy nhỉ?"

Kin giật mình quay lại, chỉ để nhận được cái điệu cười toe toét quen thuộc cùng giọng nói tinh nghịch của thằng bạn thân Matt, người mà bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, đã kiểm tra sức khỏe xong và xuất hiện lù lù sau lưng cậu lúc cậu không chú ý rồi. Kể cả với một cái chân bị rạn xương phải bó bột và chống nạng đi tập tễnh, cái tính hay đùa vui vặt vãnh của Matt vẫn chẳng tể nào bớt đi được, mà thậm chí còn có dấu hiệu tăng lên đáng kể. Nhất là khi, lý do vì sao cậu ta bị bó bột chân, cuối tuần phải vào viện kiểm tra như thế này lại vô cùng… THÚ VỊ…

"Chỉ có việc hai đứa chở nhau đi chơi bằng xe đạp thôi mà cũng tông đít xe tải, nhập viện cả đôi được thì tôi đúng là đến phải chịu hai người rồi đấy!"

Mei là người vừa lớn tiếng mắng nhiếc, rõ ràng là để khiển trách, nhưng đâu đó lại như thể sắp phá lên cười tới nơi rồi vậy, khi mà bên cạnh cô lớp trưởng, Monika chỉ biết ôm mặt xấu hổ, giận không được mà khóc cũng không xong. Kể từ khi 'chuyện ấy' xảy ra giữa cô và Matt trong thang máy của chung cư đêm giáng sinh tới giờ, cứ mỗi lần cậu ta ở gần bên cạnh cô là lại hành động y như thằng ngớ ngẩn vậy ấy, chẳng làm được trò gì ra hồn cả, dù bình thường cậu là đứa năng động và hoạt bát nhất nhóm bạn. Một tay Monika cũng đang bị thương, phải bó bột và đeo đai bảo vệ, coi như không làm ăn được gì trong một thời gian sắp tới. Còn nguyên nhân khiến cô bị như vậy, Monika đổ hết tội lên đầu Matt

"Tại cái tên ngớ ngẩn này cả đấy!"

Dí ngón tay vào trán Matt hờn dỗi, Monika hậm hực trách móc cậu

"Hề hề! Xin lỗi mà! Này, hoa này! Tặng cậu!"

Matt nhà ta thì vẫn lạc quan và vui vẻ lắm, cười tươi roi rói để xoa dịu cơn giận của cô bạn mình. Đã thế, cậu còn 'mượn' luôn bông hoa nhựa người ta cắm trang trí ở quầy, tặng cho Monika làm quả xin lỗi nữa chứ. Ai thèm vào, Monika quay đi hậm hực, thoáng đỏ mặt khi thấy Matt tặng mình một bông hoa, dù chỉ là hoa giả mà cậu lấy từ cái lọ trang trí sảnh bệnh viện. Cũng biết tính Matt phóng thoáng, vốn không có ý gì ngoài việc trêu đùa để khiến cô vui hơn, khi tặng hoa cho cô như vậy. Nhưng, trong lòng Monika cũng thấy vui lên nhiều, khi nhận món quà cùng nụ cười tinh quái của cậu. Đáp lại, cô thư ký cũng mỉm cười vui vẻ, trước khi gõ đầu Matt đến 'cốp' một cái vì tội phá hoại, cắm lại bông hoa giả vào cái lọ xốp trên quầy trước khi có ai đó phát hiện ra trò nghịch ngợm ngớ ngẩn của thằng bạn mình.

Nếu nói về lý do tại sao hai người họ lại thành ra như vậy, thì câu chuyện nó lại rất thú vị, 'lãng mạn' và 'ngọt ngào' vô cùng… ừ …và 'khắm' nữa.

"Cái tội đi ăn lẻ với nhau, húc đít xe tải là đúng rồi."

Kin trêu đùa, trong khi cùng các bạn của cậu đi ra bãi đỗ xe của bệnh viện. Theo sau cậu, Matt vẫn tập tễnh, vừa chống nạng đi vừa nói cười vui vẻ, lạc quan như thể cậu còn chẳng bận tâm tới cái chân của mình nữa vậy.

"Gì chứ! Đi mua quà sinh nhật cho Monika thôi mà!"

Cũng sắp tới sinh nhật của cô thư ký hoạt bát Monika rồi, Kin nhẩm đếm ngày, liếc nhìn thằng bạn đang cười toe toét của mình mà thở dài. Sắp tới sinh nhật người ta rồi, vậy mà, quà cáp thì chẳng thấy đâu cả. Thay vào đó, Matt tặng nguyên Monika một cái tay bị gãy cùng mấy ngày nằm viện. Món quà đáng nhớ tới mức, mỗi lần nhắc đến là Monika lại thấy đau nhức hết cả cánh tay phải của mình, dù cho vết thương không quá nặng, cô chỉ phải đeo đai bảo vệ một vài tuần đề phòng. Quà như thế, thì thà đừng tặng còn hơn!

"Mà bằng cách nào hai cậu đèo nhau bằng xe đạp thôi mà lại đâm nhau với xe tải được hay vậy?"

"Đó là một câu chuyện bi thương…"

Monika rõ ràng không muốn nhắc lại cái chuyện đó nữa, khi mà mỗi lần nghĩ tới nguyên do của vụ tai nạn thôi, đầu cô lại quay mòng mòng, như cái lúc mà hai đứa bọn cô ngã khỏi xe và lăn như hai cái lon rỗng xuống tận chân dốc, đau ê ẩm hết cả người. Vậy mà, có thằng nào đó không có tí liêm sỉ nào cả, cứ oang oang kể lại vụ 'tai nạn kinh hoàng' của hai đứa bọn họ cho hai người bạn kia nghe.

"À! Bọn tớ đang vào đoạn dốc, lại đúng khúc cua nữa…"

Nghe thấy thế mà tự dưng Monika lạnh sống lưng, cố gắng lườm nguýt Matt để cậu ta câm miệng lại. Nhưng mà, Matt thì lại không hiểu ý, cứ thấy Monika lườm mình là lại càng muốn kể ra, chủ yếu là để trêu chọc cô cho ngượng hẳn đi thì thôi. Vì với cậu, cảnh gương mặt lúc giận của Monika là đáng yêu nhất mà.

"… xe bọn tớ thì đang băng băng xuống dốc, tớ vẫn kiểm soát được tình hình. Bỗng nhiên, Monika túm lấy hông áo tớ, làm tớ giật mình, mất lái, nên tông vào cái xe tải đang đỗ bên đường. Chắc tại tớ đi nhanh quá nên cậu ấy sợ ấy mà! Lỗi tớ, lỗi tớ! Hề hề!"

Vừa kể, Matt vừa cười vui vẻ, không quên nhận hết lỗi về mình, Nhưng mà, ai biết chuyện, khi nghe cũng thấy vấn đề, chứ nói gì đến hai đứa bạn của Matt và Monika.

"Vậy à…"

Vậy là đã rõ, Mei với Kin quay lại nhìn Monika với điệu cười nửa miệng đầy hàm ý, làm cô thư ký đỏ bừng mặt lúng túng, xấu hổ tới mức không biết trốn đâu cho hết, đành quay mặt đi để tránh ánh mắt đầy dò xét của hai đứa bạn mình, ngón tay bối rối quấn quấn mấy lọn tóc màu hồng phai dần thành màu hạt dẻ của mình trong nét ngượng ngùng đáng yêu.

Về mặt lý thuyết mà nói, hai người bạn khác giới, cùng nhau đi trên một chiếc xe đạp, trên những con dốc dài lộng gió ngát hương hoa, người con gái ngồi phía sau sẽ nhẹ nhàng vòng tay ôm lấy người con trai, xích lại gần một cách thân mật. Đó sẽ là một chút gia vị ngọt ngào cho một mối tình tuổi học trò thật lãng mạn và đáng yêu. Lý thuyết là như vậy, còn thực tế, đến lúc Monika đem ra thực hành thì nó thất bại thảm hại, trả giá luôn bằng cái chân của Matt và tay cô cũng đi theo luôn

Sinh nhật Monika đang đến gần, thời hạn của cô để thực hiện lời hứa giáng sinh với mọi người không còn nhiều, nên việc cô muốn đẩy nhanh tiến trình lên một chút cũng là điều dễ hiểu. Vậy mà, cái 'mục tiêu' của cô thì vẫn ngớ ngẩn như thường lệ, chẳng giúp đỡ cô tí nào cả. Mà đã thế, cô càng cố gắng bao nhiêu, thì cậu ta lại càng tỏ ra ngớ ngẩn và không hiểu ý bấy nhiêu, đến mức mà cô cũng đã hết luôn cả cách với cậu, nhưng vẫn chẳng thể làm cậu nhận ra chút tình cảm của cô.

Nghĩ mà thấy tủi thân, Monika huýt sáo khô khốc mà như sắp khóc tới nơi vậy. Mei thở dài như đồng cảm, khẽ vỗ vỗ vai cô bạn mình, an ủi cho một chuyện tình càng cố lại càng không được với một tên ngốc hết thuốc chữa, chỉ suốt ngày đùa vui trêu chọc người khác mà chẳng đếm xỉa gì tới tình cảm của cô. Rồi, hai cô bạn cùng nhau thở dài. Mấy thằng con trai, cứ nói đến chuyện tình cảm là lại ngốc tới mức hết thuốc chữa, ngớ ngẩn và vô tâm vô vùng. Giá mà, chúng nó hiểu ý và biết quan tâm một chút, thì có phải bây giờ mọi chuyện đã ngọt ngào và lãng mạn hơn biết bao nhiêu rồi không.

…

Con đường quốc lộ trải nhựa dài vắng vẻ, băng qua những ngọn đồi cỏ xanh thoai thoải lộng gió mát lành của ngoại ô thành phố Ayden. Hương thơm ngây ngất từ những cánh đồng hoa bạt ngàn của mùa xuân sinh sôi, theo ngọn gió của trời xanh bao la, bao phủ bầu không gian mênh mông của vùng ngoại ô phía tây trong một buổi chiều êm ả. Nhóm bạn bốn người, dựng những chiếc xe đạp bên vệ đường, cùng dìu nhau leo lên đỉnh ngọn đồi cỏ xanh lộng gió. Tầm nhìn mở rộng một màu xanh mướt như trải dài tới tận chân trời, trập trùng đồi núi thoai thoải mênh mông. Những cánh đồng hoa sặc sỡ sắc màu như tô điểm cho bầu không gian rộng lớn, hương thơm dịu dàng theo ngọn gió bay lên tận trời cao, màu xanh biếc thăm thẳm cùng ánh nắng ấm áp đón nhận món quà ngát hương từ đất mẹ hiền từ…

"Đúng là câu lạc bộ văn chương, viết cái gì cũng phải hay nhỉ?"

Ngồi tựa lưng bên những người bạn của mình trên đỉnh đồi gió lộng, Kin cùng mọi người tận hưởng một buổi chiều mùa xuân yên bình đẹp đẽ, ánh nắng ấm áp bao phủ trên đồng cỏ xanh bạt ngàn cùng hương hoa xuân ngào ngạt. Bên cạnh cậu, Mei lặng lẽ tháo miếng băng che mắt, ngước nhìn lên trời xanh bao la bằng ánh mắt ưu tư mang nhiều tâm sự. Matt ngồi tựa lưng vào Kin, huýt sáo vu vơ một khúc nhạc vui. Còn Monika ghi lại những dòng văn đầy hoài niệm về mùa xuân tươi đẹp, trên trang sổ tay trắng tinh tương bằng nét chữ uyển chuyển của mình. Những dòng văn bay bổng, dù con non nớt, trên trang sổ trắng, theo ngọn gió bay thật xa, mang theo những hi vọng về một tương lai xa xôi, sẽ chạm đến được cảm xúc của mọi người.

"Monika thuận cả hai tay nhỉ?"

"Ừm. Dù hơi khó, nhưng tớ vẫn viết được bằng tay trái."

"Chữ cậu đẹp ghê… Tớ cứ lo cậu đau tay không viết được, nhưng xem ra là lo quá rồi nhỉ. Hề hề!"

"Hừm! Lo không có người chép bài tập về nhà hộ cậu chứ gì. Đó là một biểu hiện của sự lươn lẹo!"

Monika trêu, gõ gõ đầu Matt. Thì bình thường thằng cha này có bao giờ làm bài tập về nhà đâu. Với Matt, bài tập về nhà là một khái niệm vô cùng xa vời, mà thực ra là không tồn tại, vì bên ngoài trường học, giáo viên không còn quyền lực với cậu ta nữa để mà giao bài tập về nhà, hahahahahahaha!

Cơn gió xuân mát lành. Monika vuốt nhẹ mái tóc màu hồng phai của mình. Mái tóc dài mượt mà, đuôi ngựa buộc gọn gàng bằng chiếc nơ trắng nổi bật tung bay trong gió lộng. Một nụ cười tinh nghịch trên gương mặt xinh xắn, đôi mắt sắc xảo nhưng tràn đầy mơ mộng ngước nhìn lên bầu trời cao bao la. Trong một khoảnh khắc, hình ảnh ấy như in đậm vào tâm trí Matt, khi cậu ngắm nhìn gương mặt đáng yêu của cô từ một bên với sự say đắm. Monika là hoa khôi của lớp cậu, cô nữ sinh xinh xắn luôn được biết bao chàng trai theo đuổi, những bức thư tình hay hoa hồng, quà tặng chất thành đống trong tủ đựng đồ của cô mỗi cuối buổi chiều ảm đạm. Vậy mà, Monika vẫn chưa có bạn trai. Cô chưa từng nhận lời tỏ tình của bất cứ ai, hay thậm chí là để mắt tới bất kỳ chàng trai nào cả. Đó không phải là một sự cao ngạo hay kiêu căng, cũng không phải là những tiêu chuẩn của cô khó khăn tới mức không một chàng trai nào đáp ứng được.

Cô chỉ đang chờ đợi mà thôi, chờ đợi chàng trai ấy đi nước đi đầu tiên của mình…

Còn nhớ khi mới chuyển xuống lớp D từ lớp A, Monika còn là một cô gái điệu đà và cao ngạo, luôn ăn mặc sành điệu và nổi bật hơn hẳn so với tất cả mọi người trong lơp. Cô cũng khó làm bạn lắm, cái tính cách mà mọi người luôn nghĩ là tự cao ấy khiến cho cô trở thành một người khó gần trong lớp, tách biệt so với phần còn lại của tập thể. Có chăng, nếu Monika khi ấy có thực sự phải nói gì đó, thì chỉ có thể là công việc ở lớp, và cũng chỉ với hai lớp trưởng mà thôi. Còn lại thì, Monika gần như chẳng có bạn bè, cũng như chẳng bắt chuyện được với ai khác, vì mọi người trong lớp lúc ấy, ai cũng nghĩ rằng cô là một đứa con gái nhà đại gia kiêu căng và khó gần.

Vậy mà, suốt một thời gian dài bị tách biệt khỏi tập thể do cái tính cách 'cao ngạo' ấy, lại có một thằng ngốc tự dưng bắt chuyện với cô, và hơn cả, bắt cô phải nói, bắt cô phải trò chuyện với nó trong suốt cả một buổi học dài đằng đẵng đầy nhàm chán. Đó là lần đầu tiên, có một ai đó khiến Monika thực sự phải nói, và cũng là lần đầu tiên, có một người thực sự khám phá ra được cái tính cách của Monika, thứ ẩn sau vẻ cao ngạo và điệu đà của cô con gái nhà đại gia, người đã sẵn sàng chuyển từ lớp A sang trọng, xuống cái lớp D nhàm chán và tầm thường này.

Monika đã từng là một cô nữ sinh tự ti, luôn xấu hổ, sợ rằng mọi người sẽ phải thất vọng, khi khám phá ra sự nhàm chán đằng sau vẻ ngoài xinh xắn đáng yêu của mình khi ấy. Vì thế, cô luôn tỏ ra một vẻ cao ngạo và kiêu căng, coi đó như một tấm khiên, một bức tường bảo vệ, tách biệt cô khỏi mọi người xung quanh, để không có ai muốn thực sự bắt chuyện với cô, như vậy sẽ không ai phát hiện ra sự nhàm chán và thiếu tự tin đằng sau vẻ bề ngoài đáng yêu. Vì nếu có nói chuyện, thì sẽ lại là những lời lắp bắp, sự xấu hổ và lúng túng khi phải nói với một người lạ, một người mà Monika không tin tưởng...

Vậy mà, cái tên ngốc nghếch kia đã dành cả một buổi chỉ để trò chuyện với cô, bắt cô nói và nói với cô, khui hết những bí mật đáng xấu hổ ấy ra và khiến cô phải thực sự mở lòng mình với cậu. Để rồi, kể từ ngày hôm ấy, cậu ta luôn để ý tới cô, kéo cô hết từ cuộc vui này đến rắc rối kia, ngày này qua ngày khác, tới một mức độ, mà Monika đã bị chính sự hoạt bát và vui vẻ ấy của cậu thay đổi. Cô trở nên năng động hơn. vui vẻ hơn, tự tin hơn, nghịch ngợm hơn, và như thể, xinh đẹp hơn nữa vậy, khi luôn nở nụ cười dễ thương cùng ánh mắt tinh nghịch đầy sắc sảo, gây ấn tượng với biết bao người, hớp hồn biết bao nhiêu chàng trai bằng vẻ đáng yêu của mình mỗi khi tươi cười. Có thể nói, cô nhiễm luôn cái tính cách của cậu vậy ấy, khi suốt ngày bị lôi kéo vào mấy trò nghịch ngợm cậu gây ra. Vì với Monika, nếu ngay một tên ngốc hết thuốc chữa như cậu lại hoạt bát, tự tin và vui vẻ được như vậy, thì cô cũng làm được, cũng tự tin, năng động và tinh nghịch cùng cậu. Đó là một sự ganh đua, Monika cười thầm khi nghĩ đến quãng thời gian kỳ diệu ấy, và cậu bạn đã thay đổi con người cô.

Một cô nữ sinh xinh xắn và đáng yêu, nhưng luôn tự ti và xấu hổ khi ấy, so với một cô nữ sinh hoạt bát và năng động, tinh nghịch và luôn tràn đầy tự tin, đi đầu trong những hoạt động của lớp, khởi xướng lên những trò vui bất tận bây giờ. Monika đúng là đã thay đổi rất nhiều đấy. Những nét tinh nghịch ấy còn khiến vẻ xinh xắn của cô thêm cuốn hút, khiến biết bao chàng trai mê mẩn ngày đêm. Vậy mà, Monika vẫn… 'ế', theo một cách nào đó. Vì cái tên ngốc đã thay đổi con người cô vẫn chưa nhận ra rằng, cô đã thích hắn từ những ngày đầu tiên cùng hắn 'phiêu lưu' khắp những cuộc vui ở trường rồi.

"Này Monika."

"Sao thế?"

Bỗng dưng, Matt hỏi, với vẻ tò mò khi nhích lại sát gần bên cô, làm Monika có chút bất ngờ

"Sinh nhật lần này cậu tính dẫn gã nào về ra mắt?"

"Ơ? Hỏi chuyện đó làm chi?"

Bị hỏi vào chủ đề nhạy cảm, Monika đỏ bừng mặt, lúng túng quay đi để không đụng mặt Matt, thêm ngượng hơn nữa khi cậu lúc ấy đang ở sát bên cạnh cô. Lời hứa của cô từ giáng sinh vẫn còn, và sinh nhật của cô thì rất gần rồi, nên Monika hẳn đã phải quyết định xem sẽ 'ra mắt' bạn trai của mình cho mọi người trong buổi tiệc sinh nhật như thế nào rồi chứ. Matt tò mò về chuyện đó, mà không biết rằng…

"À thì, hỏi để mà biết đường chứ. Nếu cần, tớ với Kin đi dằn mặt thằng cha đó trước, coi như giúp cậu chuẩn bị luôn."

"Ầy! Sao lại lôi tớ vào nữa chứ."

Matt thì vui vẻ đề nghị đi 'xem mặt' bạn trai tương lai của Monika, trong khi Kin còn chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại bị lôi vào cái kế hoạch của thằng bạn mình nữa. Nhìn hai cái tên ngốc này bàn nhau đi 'xem mặt' trước bạn trai của Monika mà Mei lại bật cười khúc khích, huých huých vai con bạn thân của mình trêu chọc. Monika nãy giờ vẫn ngượng không biết nên đối phó với tình hình này như thế nào đây.

"Ừ-ừm… Đ-đến lúc ấy các cậu sẽ biết thôi. Không cần đi xem mặt trước đâu."

"Vậy sao? Nhưng nói vậy nghĩa là cậu đã có mục tiêu rồi hả? Bật mí cho tớ biết trước được không?"

Matt thật rắc rối, Monika thầm nghĩ, khi cậu bạn của cô cứ hỏi những câu hỏi vô duyên và chú ý quá mức vào chuyện tình cảm đời tư của cô như vậy. Nhưng, Monika lại không nhận ra rằng, cái cậu bạn Matt thường ngày phóng thoáng và chẳng bao giờ để ý đến những chuyện vặt vãnh không liên quan đến mình ấy, hôm nay lại tỏ ra đặc biệt chú ý đến chuyện tình cảm của cô. Đó là một điểm kỳ lạ, Mei khẽ nháy mắt với Kin về chuyện ấy, khi hai người này đều là những người đã trải qua giai đoạn đặc biệt đó, và phần nào hiểu được hành xử của Matt khi ấy.

"Tò mò làm gì chứ! Chẳng phải đến lúc ấy biết sẽ bất ngờ hơn sao?"

Kin đang cố giải nguy cho Monika, khi lên tiếng xen vào, có phần trêu đùa cậu bạn của mình về chuyện bạn trai của cô thư ký. Nhưng Matt thì vẫn rắc rối như thường lệ.

"Ít ra cũng phải gợi ý một chút cho tớ chứ."

"Sao Monika lại phải gợi ý cho cậu nhỉ? Cậu muốn biết trước đến thế cơ à?"

"Thì tớ lo lắng, nên muốn biết trước. Nhỡ đâu đó là một gã đểu cáng nào đó đang cố gắng dụ dỗ, tán tỉnh Monika thì sao. Tớ phải biết trước, để còn cùng với Kin biết đường xử lý, dằn mặt hắn chứ."

"Uầy, ghê nhỉ? Nhưng cậu biết tại sao cậu lại không nên biết trước không?"

"Tại sao vậy?"

"À! Bởi vì, đến hôm Monika công bố, người vui nhất sẽ là cậu đấy!"

Mei chỉ gợi ý đầy tinh tế như vậy, nhưng mà tên ngốc Matt chẳng hiểu gì cả. Trên đầu cậu ta từ một tá những dấu hỏi to nhỏ bay lơ lửng, giờ thêm một cái dấu hỏi to đùng nữa, trôi nổi mà chẳng có câu trả lời. Nhìn cái mặt cứ nghệt ra, chẳng hiểu gì cả của Matt là đủ biết cậu ta ngốc tới mức nào rồi. Tại sao cậu lại là người bất ngờ nhất được chứ nhỉ? Ngày thường có bao giờ cậu ta bị ai làm bất ngờ đâu. À thì, có chăng là có… 'lần đó' trong thang máy chung cư đêm giáng sinh mà thôi. Mà cũng có khi, chính vì 'lần đó' giữa hai người họ, mà tự dưng Matt mới tỏ ra quan tâm đặc biệt tới chuyện tình cảm của Monika như vậy.

"Hừm…"

Nhưng mà cuối cùng, Matt chẳng quan tâm nữa. Chỉ một lúc sau, cậu ta lại quên béng đi cái chuyện vừa rồi, và thay vào đó lại là một cái chủ đề trời ơi đất hỡi, chẳng liên quan gì cả, được Matt nhà ta đem ra để 'thảo luận bàn tròn' với ba đứa bạn 'thân thiết nhất quả đất' của mình.

"Sang tháng ai đi xem phim không?"

"Phim thể loại gì? Cho tên đi."

"Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng – Chương cuối."

"Cái bộ phim bom tấn mà mọi người đang bàn tán ấy á?"

Mei đã nghe qua về bộ phim đó rồi. Một bộ phim về chủ đề siêu anh hùng, được coi là bom tấn phòng vé, sẽ ra mắt trên toàn thế giới trong tuần tới. Sau hơn mười một năm với hai mươi bộ phim chiếu rạp, mười bốn series phim nhỏ lẻ trên truyền hình, thì bộ phim lần này được coi như là 'Chương cuối' của cả một thập kỷ đầy hùng tráng và đáng nhớ của cả dòng phim Siêu anh hùng do hãng MVL Studio sản xuất. Matt, một người với niềm đam mê vô tận dành cho chủ đề siêu anh hùng, hẳn đang háo hức chờ đợi bộ phim ra mắt lắm. Cậu sở hữu cả một bộ sưu tập đầy đủ từ poster, figure, đĩa phim, bộ truyện tranh, thẻ bài, đồ chơi, đồ trang trí, băng game, máy chơi game, … tất cả đều là về chủ đề những siêu anh hùng và những phản diện do hãng MVL sản xuất. Với một người đam mê dòng phim Siêu anh hùng như Matt, thì bộ phim 'Chương cuối' lần này là một điều gì đó vô cùng quan trọng và đặc biệt. Có khi, nó còn đặc biệt và đáng nhớ hơn cả ngày cưới của cậu ta đấy, Kin trêu đùa, làm Monika chỉ biết nhăn mặt cười đau khổ.

"Cậu ấy chờ đợi từ năm bốn tuổi đấy."

Nhớ lại hồi hai đứa Kin và Matt còn nhỏ tí xíu, mới bốn tuổi thôi, đã tìm cách trốn vé vào rạp xem bộ phim đầu tiên của cả dòng phim, lúc ấy vẫn còn chưa nổi tiếng, vẫn chỉ là một phim chiếu rạp tầm thường có doanh thu tạm ổn, chứ không phải một bộ phim bom tấn được mong đợi như bây giờ. Có lẽ, niềm đam mê Siêu anh hùng của Matt bắt đầu từ những ngày non nớt ấy, khi lần đầu tiên, mở ra trước mắt cậu nhóc bốn tuổi hiếu kỳ là cả một thế giới kỳ diệu và nhiệm màu, hùng tráng nhưng đầy ý nghĩa. Cậu nhóc năm nào còn trốn vé để xem phim quá tuổi, còn háo hức chờ xem từng phần phim, mua từng cuốn truyện tranh và đồ chơi, đã kiên nhẫn chờ đợi suốt hơn mười năm, để có thể đến được 'Chương cuối' của cả một cuộc hành trình dài đằng đẵng, đầy hùng tráng và truyền cảm hứng ngày hôm nay.

Tuy nhiên, khác với tụi con trai, Mei có vẻ như không hứng thú cho lắm.

"Hừm… chỉ là mấy bộ phim Siêu anh hùng thôi mà. Ngoài kỹ xảo máy tính hoành tráng ra, thì tớ thấy nó đâu có gì hấp dẫn. Với lại, chẳng phải ngày công chiếu trùng với sinh nhật của Monika sao?"

"Ừm! Thì coi như sinh nhật Monika, cả bọn cùng đi xem phim ăn mừng luôn."

"Vậy thì chẳng có gì thú vị cả…"

Mei, người luôn thực tế, thích những bộ phim tâm lý, mang nhiều ý nghĩa, có vẻ như không hứng thú lắm với bộ phim mà Matt đang đề cập tới. Monika, mặt khác, lại có vẻ thoải mái với ý tưởng của cậu bạn đam mê phim Siêu anh hùng.

"Đó cũng là một ý tưởng hay đấy chứ? Ý tớ là, Matt rất háo hức để được xem bộ phim ấy. Tớ thì sao cũng được mà, tổ chức sinh nhật cùng mọi người, hay đi xem phim cùng nhau, với tớ cũng không có gì khác biệt. Sinh nhật, tớ chỉ cần được ở cùng bạn bè mình, tận hưởng niềm vui cùng mọi người, vậy là đủ rồi."

Matt thấy Monika ủng hộ thì thích lắm, hai mắt sáng lấp lánh tràn đầy hi vọng, rướn người lên với cái chân vẫn còn bó bột mà thích thú, tuôn luôn một tràng dài lê thê, như muốn thuyết phục hay ủng hộ ý kiến của Monika vậy. Cậu cũng không hoàn toàn ủng hộ cái ý tưởng 'sao cũng được' của cô thư ký, thế nên, mới tìm cách để thực sự khiến cô ấy phải cảm thấy hào hứng với bộ phim.

"Chương cuối dự kiến sẽ hay lắm đấy! Bao nhiêu siêu anh hùng,tập hợp lại cùng nhau để đánh bại cái ác, bảo vệ sự sống trong vũ trụ mà! Ý tớ là, hơn mười một năm qua, họ đã chuẩn bị biết bao nhiêu thứ, xây dựng biết bao nhiêu hình tượng, lên biết bao nhiêu ý tưởng, chỉ để chuẩn bị cho phần phim LỚN NHẤT lần này thôi mà! Sẽ hùng tráng lắm! Hùng tráng nhất trong lịch sử phim ảnh luôn ấy!"

Mười một năm, đó là một quãng thời gian dài, Mei thầm nghĩ, họ hẳn đã phải chuẩn bị rất nhiều, xây dựng rất nhiều nội dung cho bộ phim lần này rồi. Với lại, cô cũng đã đọc rất nhiều bài thảo luận, đánh giá trên mạng, và mọi người dường như cũng đang rất háo hức chờ đón ngày công chiếu của 'Chương cuối'. Những diễn đàn lớn nhỏ đều bàn luận về nó, người hâm mộ, theo dõi dòng phim, hay cả những người xem trung lập cũng đều đang rất hào hứng, chờ đón ngày công chiếu phim trên toàn thế giới. Thậm chí là những dự đoán, những giả thuyết đều đã được đưa ra và lan truyền rộng rãi về những cái kết có thể xảy ra trong phim. Hơn cả, rất có thể, đây sẽ là bộ phim hứa hẹn làm lên một kỷ lục mới về doanh thu phòng vé, cũng như lượng người xem, lượng đánh giá trong toàn bộ lịch sử phim ảnh, một 'vị vua' mới của màn ảnh lớn, mở ra một kỷ nguyên mới trong ngành công nghiệp điện ảnh. Vậy nên Mei cũng có một chút tò mò về nội dung của 'Chương cuối', dù không quá nhiều, nhưng cũng đủ để thuyết phục cô đi xem.

Tuy nhiên, chính vì sự mong đợi rất lớn từ những người hâm mộ, cùng sự chuẩn bị kỹ càng và đầy hùng tráng đến từ MVL Studio như vậy, nên việc có được một tấm vé đi xem bộ phim sớm sẽ là rất khó khăn. Nhất là khi, Matt đang muốn đi xem phim vào buổi tối trước ngày công chiếu, một vé 'Sneak show' nữa chứ. Mà, những bộ phim với kỳ vọng lớn như vậy, thì hẳn vé suất Chiếu sớm sẽ rất hiếm và đắt đỏ, đấy là còn chưa nói đến việc có thể ngay lúc này đây, toàn bộ vé đã được bán hết, và để có được một tấm vé trên chợ đen sẽ tiêu tốn rất nhiều tiền. Làm sao mà cả bọn có thể cùng nhau đi xem bộ phim ấy sớm vào sinh nhật của Monika được đây, khi mà đến vé xem phim họ còn chưa chắc đã…

"Vé chứ gì?"

"Có ngay!"

Cầm phẩy phẩy bốn tấm vé xem phim mới cứng trên tay, Matt với Kin cùng nở nụ cười đắc thắng. Vé Sneak Show, hàng ghế VIP, chưa nói đến việc nó đắt tới mức nào, thì còn phải nói đến, nó hiếm tới mức nào nữa. Vì một khi đã tìm mua được, thì Mei hiểu, mấy thằng đam mê phim Siêu anh hùng như Matt sẵn sàng bán cả gia tài của mình đi chỉ để mua được chúng thôi đấy. Bốn tấm vé, tức chỉ đủ cho bốn người đang có mặt ở đây. Sẽ không đủ cho Diana, August, Seele hay Celine đi cùng… Nhưng mà, có lẽ khả năng siêu việt của Kin cùng với tài chính có hạn của Matt chỉ có thể giúp họ mua được có nhiêu đó. Nhìn những chiếc vé trong tay Kin cùng với sự tự hào trên gương mặt Matt, Monika như cảm nhận được giá trị lớn lao của chúng, cũng như những nỗ lực tuyệt vời mà hai cậu bạn của cô đã dành ra chỉ để có thể mua được những tấm vé ấy một cách trọn vẹn như vậy. Cô trân trọng nó rất nhiều, Monika khẽ mỉm cười, vì thế, không thể để những tấm vẽ ấy lãng phí được

"Tớ sẽ đi! Một vé! Được chứ?"

"Được! Hôm đó là sinh nhật cậu mà! Cô gái sinh nhật sẽ được ưu tiên!"

"Matt đã bán nguyên dàn máy chơi game cùng cái tủ lạnh cũ của cậu ta để mua được bốn cái vé này đấy. Monika đi cùng thì chắc cậu vui rồi, nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Vui chứ! Vui lắm ấy! Được xem 'Chương cuối' cùng bạn bè của mình. Đâu còn điều gì tuyệt vời bằng! Tớ đang cảm thấy thật hạnh-hạnh-hạnh-hạnh-hạnh phúc!"

"Vậy còn Mei? Cậu đi chứ?"

Mei, thực lòng mà nói, không quá hứng thú với dòng phim siêu anh hùng này. Tuy nhiên, nhìn vẻ háo hức cùng gương mặt đang ngập trong hạnh phúc của Matt, sự háo hức và thích thú, chờ đón tới ngày được đi xem phim cùng cậu và mọi người của Monika, cùng với đó là chút tinh ý trong cái nháy mắt của Kin khi ấy, Mei chắc chắn sẽ không muốn làm các bạn mình phụ lòng.

"Chắc chắn luôn! Tớ cũng muốn đi xem, cái 'Chương cuối' này nó hay tới mức nào mà Matt phải bán cả gia sản của mình đi để mua vé cho cả bọn như vậy!"

Mei trêu đùa như vậy, nhưng tiếng cười cùng sự vui vẻ và tinh nghịch của cô lớp trưởng trầm tính như một ngọn lửa, thổi bùng vẻ hào hứng của Matt khi ấy. Hào quang sáng ngời, ánh mắt lấp lánh tràn đầy hi vọng, cậu ta ưỡn ngực, vỗ vỗ mạnh như khẳng định

"Yên tâm! Cậu sẽ không phải thất vọng đâu! Tớ xin lấy danh dự của mình ra để đảm bảo."

"Ghê! Nhưng mà cậu làm gì có tí danh dự nào?"

"Ờ thì, giờ sẽ có! Haha!"

Bốn người bạn, chút đùa vui, tiếng cười vui vẻ vang vọng khắp mênh mông, hòa cùng hương hoa xuân, ánh nắng ấm áp trong cơn gió lộng mát lành. Một buổi chiều thanh bình trôi đi nhẹ nhàng như những gợn mây trắng trên bầu trời cao thăm thẳm. Những giây phút hạnh phúc, ngọt dịu dàng hương vị của hoài niệm, lắng đọng trong những tâm hồn trẻ trung đầy mơ mộng của tuổi học trò. Nét bút uyển chuyển bay bổng trên trang sổ trắng, lưu giữ lại những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ. Những chiếc xe đạp nằm lăn lóc trên thảm cỏ, chiếc giỏ nhỏ đựng một bó hoa dại, như chở theo câu chuyện của tình bạn thân thương. Một cánh bướm nhỏ đậu trên một nhành hoa trắng, khẽ vỗ đôi cánh mảnh mai và bay lên tận trời cao xanh biếc...

...Đó là những ký ức đẹp đẽ, mà Kin sẽ không bao giờ có thể quên...

**12.**

Phòng của Matt và Seele, một buổi chiều đầu xuân yên bình nơi ngoại ô thành phố. Ánh nắng vàng êm ả, theo chân ngọn gió biển mát lành, mang theo hương trời vào trong gian phòng ngủ nhỏ. Bên ngoài khung cửa, từ ban công nhìn xuống, con phố nhỏ trải dài ra tới biển, nền đá rêu phong lạnh lẽo dưới bóng râm của những tán cây. Những khóm hoa xuân trắng mọc dày hai bên đường ấm áp, hương thơm thoảng hòa cùng vị muối trong gió biển, phơi trong ánh nắng vàng giòn.

Phía xa hơn là biển, tưởng như bao la xanh biếc, nhưng lại lọt thỏm vào trong tầm nhìn chật hẹp giữa hai dãy nhà cổ kính. Nắng vàng và gió biển như làm phai đi màu xanh thăm thẳm, trên một bức nền xám rêu phong cũ kỹ, biển xanh biếc như nổi bật lên giữa bức tranh không gian mênh mông, vẽ bởi người họa sĩ vô danh, khung cảnh yên bình nơi con phố nhỏ bên bờ vịnh.

Tiếng còi tàu cập cảng thổi từng hồi vang vọng. Bầy hải âu bay đi kiếm ăn, đôi cánh của biển vỗ thành phách nhịp nhàng. Một bản nhạc vui tai phát trên radio mỗi cuối chiều êm ả, vang lên nơi cửa sổ của một căn nhà cuối phố…

Một khoảng không gian, thời gian thật yên bình đối với Matt và Kin…

Phòng của Matt không lớn, nhưng đối với những người bạn của cậu, thì luôn là nơi rộng rãi nhất. Trong phòng chỉ có một chiếc giường tầng cho hai anh em, một bộ bàn học, một chiếc tủ quần áo nhỏ và một chiếc tủ lạnh mini đựng đồ ăn vặt… Ngoài ra, máy tính hay tivi cùng máy chơi game của cậu, tất cả đều phải để trên sàn nhà cạnh cửa ban công để lấy ánh sáng tự nhiên. Xung quanh phòng là những tấm poster, tranh ảnh hay giấy dán tường sặc sỡ, chủ đề về Phim, truyện tranh hay game về những Siêu anh hùng mà mọi người đều biết và yêu thích. Ngoài ra, bộ sưu tập truyện tranh, đồ chơi, mô hình hay thẻ bài của Matt cũng rất lớn, xếp thành từng đống ở góc phòng, đặt la liệt trên giá gỗ hay trên nóc tủ lạnh,… Và đến cả cái gầm giường của cậu cũng được cải tiến thành một khu 'trưng bày', trông không khác gì chiến trường của 'Siêu anh hùng Đại chiến' ở quy mô thu nhỏ, được soi sáng bởi một cái bóng đèn điện cũ.

Niềm đam mê vô tận với những Siêu anh hùng kỳ diệu, Matt luôn coi đó là một sự hi sinh xứng đáng. Sau đó thì cậu ta bán nốt cái kệ để tivi với bàn máy tính theo cái điều hòa cũ, chỉ để đủ tiền mua được những tấm vé xem phim cho cậu và mọi người.

"Sự hi sinh vĩ đại đấy."

"Hiển nhiên rồi. Cũng may là hai cậu ấy đồng ý, chứ không tớ lại phải bán nốt hai cái vé xem phim thừa kia đi mất."

Ngồi cùng Matt trong gian phòng ngủ nhỏ, Kin cùng cậu bạn thân chơi một vài trò chơi phiêu lưu trên con máy chơi game cũ kỹ, hai chiếc tay cầm dán đề can sặc sỡ của hai người kêu lách tách theo từng nhịp bấm phím đều đều. Một buổi chiều bình yên của hai cậu thiếu niên, vui vẻ cùng một vài trò chơi Matt mới thuê được ngoài tiệm lớn, bàn về kế hoạch đi xem phim cùng mọi người trong nhóm. Màn hình tivi nhấp nháy những hình ảnh sinh động của tựa game hành động mà hai người đang chơi.

"Tối mai sinh nhật Monika rồi nhỉ?"

"Ừ. Nhưng bữa tiệc sinh nhật thì tổ chức tối hôm qua rồi."

"Cái gì cơ? Tổ chức hôm qua á? Sao tớ không biết?"

"Thì có mời cậu với tớ đâu mà biết. Tiệc kín của tụi con gái, không có chỗ cho chúng ta đâu."

Hồn nhiên, Kin thông báo một cách vui vẻ, như thể đó là một phần của kế hoạch sinh nhật Monika vậy. Nhưng trái với thằng bạn lạc quan, Matt ngạc nhiên, rồi chuyển dần dang vẻ mặt ỉu xìu đầy thất vọng, khi cậu ta không chỉ không được mời tới bữa tiệc, mà còn…

"Thế cái món quà sinh nhật tớ mua tặng cậu ấy thành đồ thừa à?"

"Cậu mua quà sinh nhật cho Monika rồi sao?"

Giờ đến lượt thằng bạn của Matt ngạc nhiên, khi mà cái tên bạn thường ngày vô tâm vô tư, hôm nay lại chuẩn bị sẵn quà sinh nhật để tặng cho cô thư ký nữa đấy.

"Mua rồi. Đây này!"

Chiếc hộp nhỏ để trên nóc tivi, Matt chỉ cho Kin với điệu cười khoái chí, ra vẻ tự hào về món quà bên trong lắm. Tò mò, Kin cũng lấy chiếc hộp xuống và mở nó ra xem thử. Đây chắc là quà sinh nhật Matt chuẩn bị để tặng Monika đây mà. Nhưng mà thế này thì hơi sơ sài quá, khi đến giấy gói quà hay túi đựng cũng không có, chiếc hộp lại bị Matt để lung tung trong phòng. Hồi nãy, Kin còn tưởng đấy là cái hộp đựng gì đó của cô em Seele cơ.

Tuy nhiên, đến khi mở chiếc hộp nhỏ ra và nhìn thấy món quà bên trong, Kin cười thầm, coi như bỏ qua hết những thiếu sót vừa nêu của cậu bạn thân Matt. Bên trong hộp quà là một chiếc nhẫn bằng bạc sáng bóng, đính bên trên là một viên ngọc màu hồng lấp lánh, trông rất xinh xắn và lộng lẫy. Dù chỉ là một món đồ giả vừa túi tiền với Matt, nhưng chiếc nhẫn nhỏ xinh chỉ vừa ngón tay con gái ấy cũng đẹp không thua kém gì những món trang sức đắt tiền ngoài tiệm đâu. Cầm chiếc nhẫn bạc trong tay, Kin ngắm nhìn viên hồng ngọc lung linh dưới ánh nắng chiều, một màu hồng phai thân thuộc, giống như mái tóc dài thướt tha của cô bạn cùng lớp Monika vậy.

"Món quà đẹp lắm..."

Nhẹ nhàng đặt chiếc nhẫn lại vào trong hộp và đóng lại, Kin nhận xét cùng một nụ cười vui vẻ.

"Mua lúc nào vậy?"

"Sau hôm tớ với Monika bị tai nạn ấy mà. Đi mua bù, không đến hôm sinh nhật mà không có quà tặng, cậu ấy lại dỗi thì khổ lắm."

"Vất vả ghê! Nhưng sao lại là một chiếc nhẫn vậy?"

"À thì, tớ thấy nó đẹp thì mua luôn thôi."

Matt vẫn vô tư như vậy, khi trả lời Kin cùng một điệu cười hồn nhiên vô tận. Cậu ấy thực sự chẳng bao giờ để ý tới những ý nghĩa sâu xa hay giá trị lớn lao nào đó của việc một cậu con trai tặng người bạn gái học cùng lớp của mình một chiếc nhẫn vào sinh nhật tuổi mười sáu của cô ấy đâu. Thậm chí, lý do tại sao Matt lại cảm thấy chiếc nhẫn đó đáng yêu, cậu cũng không giải thích được nữa. Chỉ là, màu sắc của viên ngọc đính trên nhẫn gợi cho cậu cảm giác ấy mà thôi.

"Tớ nghĩ Monika sẽ rất thích."

"Haha! Cả gia tài của tớ đấy. Cậu ấy mà không thích chắc tớ bán thân đi làm nô lệ mất."

"Gì bi quan thế! Cùng lắm bán thân cho gia đình cậu ấy là được chứ gì."

"Hê hê! Thế còn tệ hơn đấy."

Tiếng cười vang vui vẻ cùng những câu đùa nghịch ngợm, Matt và Kin tận hưởng một buổi chiều bình yên trong gian phòng ngủ nhỏ, nắng chiều cùng gió biển lùa vào phòng qua khung cửa ban công nơi họ đang ngồi chơi game cùng nhau. Màn hình tivi chuyển sang những gam màu tối, khi hai người anh hùng trong trò chơi của hai đứa tiến vào gian phòng boss to lớn, chuẩn bị cho một màn đánh trùm khó khăn. Nhưng, với kỹ năng cùng sự phối hợp ăn ý, hai đứa bạn thân dường như luôn sẵn sàng cho những thách thức khó nhằn như thế này.

"Monika muốn tổ chức bữa tiệc sinh nhật sớm với mấy bạn nữ trong lớp, để đến đúng hôm sinh nhật, cô ấy có thể thoải mái đi xem phim cùng tụi mình."

Vừa chơi game, Kin vừa giải thích, giúp thằng bạn của mình hiểu, lý do tại sao bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Monika lại tổ chức sớm hai ngày và không mời hai cậu con trai. Matt nghe vậy cũng gật gù, phần nào hiểu được kế hoạch của Monika và Mei. Cậu ta thoáng nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhõm, xen chút tinh nghịch khi nghĩ đến một lời hứa của cô bạn cùng lớp từ những ngày Giáng sinh.

"Mà, không biết cái vụ bạn trai của Monika thì tính sao nhỉ? Cậu ấy bảo là sẽ công bố trong bữa tiệc sinh nhật cơ mà?"

"Thấy Mei bảo là chưa công bố đâu. Vì chỉ là bữa tiệc sinh nhật tổ chức sớm thôi… Nhưng mà sao cậu lại quan tâm tới chuyện đó vậy?"

"Haha! Tớ tò mò thôi. Hóng hớt chút xíu ấy mà."

Trả lời vô tư như vậy, nhưng mà Matt vẫn bị Kin lườm một cái.

"Vẫn muốn đi 'xem mặt' gã bạn trai của Monika chứ gì?"

"Hê hê! Chân thì vẫn còn đau thế này, 'xem' mặt được thằng nào chứ. Có cậu đi thì đi thôi."

"Tớ không có rảnh."

Hai thằng con trai trêu đùa nhau, rồi cùng cười. Trò chơi điện tử mà hai đứa đang phối hợp, nhiệm vụ tiêu diệt trùm cuối, Đại ma vương, đang đến những hồi căng thẳng và khó khăn…

"Mà Kin này…"

Bỗng nhiên, Matt, với một chút mơ mộng, lên tiếng hỏi

"Cậu nghĩ sao về ý tưởng ấy của 'Chương cuối'?"

Câu hỏi hơi bất ngờ và có phần riêng tư của Matt khiến Kin thoáng bối rối. Nhưng, với điệu cườii tự tin thường thấy, cậu điều khiển nhân vật của mình trong trò chơi điện tử một cách uyển chuyển, trong khi bản thân vẫn suy ngẫm, tìm kiếm một câu trả lời thỏa đáng cho câu hỏi của cậu bạn thân…

"Đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời."

Kể từ khi còn bé, hẳn ai trong số chúng ta cũng đều cảm thấy hào hứng và phấn khích lắm, mỗi khi được chứng kiến những Siêu anh hùng thân thuộc mà chúng ta yêu mến cùng nhau tập hợp lại, kề vai sát cánh, chiến đấu chống lại cái ác cùng những kẻ phản diện hùng mạnh đang đe dọa tới sự bình yên của thế giới. Đó luôn là một ý tưởng, một niềm cảm hứng đã lan truyền và thấm nhuần vào trong mỗi con người kể từ khi còn là những đứa trẻ, được tiếp cận với sự màu nhiệm và kỳ diệu của những chương trình giải trí hấp dẫn trên màn ảnh nhỏ dành riêng cho trẻ em, với những 'Người Sắt', 'Siêu nhân', 'Power Rangers' hay 'Doctor Mysterio'… Một ý tưởng đã được nuôi dưỡng từ những ngày chúng ta còn non nớt, để rồi một ngày, được thổi bùng lên trên màn ảnh lớn, với dòng phim về những Siêu anh hùng thân thuộc, được MVL Studio hay DCC Picture thổi hồn, như sống dậy từ những trang truyện tranh, những chương trình hoạt hình hay trò chơi điện tử, và tới với người xem qua những màn hình khổng lồ của rạp chiếu phim, đi sâu vào từng góc cạnh tâm hồn qua định dạng 3D kỳ ảo, vang dội trong tiềm thức của mỗi con người. Được chia sẻ niềm cảm hứng cùng sự phấn khích ấy mỗi khi ngồi trong rạp, xem từng thước phim về những con người siêu phàm từng một ngày tung hoành trên những trang truyện giấy, giờ đây đã trở nên sống động và gần gũi hơn cả, với những diễn viên tâm huyết thổi hồn vào từng vai diễn, từng phân cảnh, kỹ sảo hiện đại biến những màn chiến đấu hay những sức mạnh kỳ diệu không còn xa vời trong trí tưởng tượng, mà lại rất 'thực' ngay trước đôi mắt của chúng ta. Đó giống như là một giấc mơ trở thành hiện thực vậy đấy, một vầng hào quang rực rỡ, soi sáng tâm hồn, tiềm thức cùng những giấc mơ ngây thơ nhất từ thuở non nớt sống trong một thế giới nhiệm màu…

Giáo sư Jefferson 'O' Hartnell, đại học Adept Uni., đã viết trong cuốn sách của mình như vậy.

"Wow! Tớ chỉ bảo cậu nêu ý kiến thôi, chứ không phải trình bày nguyên một bài luận văn tiến sĩ như vậy đâu."

Trêu đùa, Matt cười vui tinh nghịch

"Nhưng mà, những gì cậu vừa nói cũng hay lắm."

Lần đầu tiên lắng nghe một bài giảng dài như vậy mà Matt không hề tỏ ra chán nản hay phiền phức, hay thậm chí là chỉ một chút lơ đãng. Thay vào đó, cậu bạn của Kin lần này đã lắng nghe kỹ từng từ mà cậu nói, cùng với đó là một sự hào hứng và phấn khích trong tiếng cười vui vẻ của lời nhận xét sau cuối, khi được nghe những gì mình yêu thích từ một góc nhìn rất thú vị đến từ Kin. Bài giảng nhỏ của Kin không chỉ mang lại cảm hứng cho Matt, mà sâu hơn nữa, nó đã chạm được tới tâm hồn và tiềm thức của cậu thiếu niên vui vẻ, khơi dậy những niềm đam mê từ sâu thẳm trong trái tim. Niềm đam mê, yêu thích những Siêu anh hùng mang theo hy vọng, với một chút ngây thơ, nhưng tràn đầy, mãnh liệt…

"Lâu rồi tớ mới nghe được một bài giảng hay như vậy đấy."

"Có gì đâu! Tớ chỉ nói lại những gì đọc được trong sách thôi, mà cũng không giống hoàn toàn những gì viết trong đó. Nếu cậu đọc được bản gốc của nó thì còn hay hơn nữa."

"Thôi, tớ lười lắm. Nghe cậu nói là đủ rồi."

Matt cười, nụ cười hồn nhiên, khi lắng nghe những lời Kin nói. Trò chơi của hai người, tên Trùm cuối đã bị cả hai đánh bại trong lúc Kin giảng bài rồi. Hai người anh hùng, nhân vật do đôi bạn điều khiển, đang đứng trên ngai vàng của vương quốc, chia sẻ cùng nhau chiến thắng, cùng núi kho báu đồ sộ của Ma vương đã bại trận. Một chiến thắng vẻ vang trong game.

"Có khi cậu đi làm giáo viên được đấy."

Trêu đùa, Matt buông tay cầm điều khiển, đặt nó xuống sàn và vươn vai tỉnh táo.

"Với lại, vị Giáo sư Hartnell đó là thần tượng của cậu phải không?"

Câu hỏi của Matt chỉ làm Kin lắc đầu, mỉm cười hiền, vươn vai thư giãn sau vài giờ chơi game cùng cậu bạn.

"Không hẳn đâu. Chỉ là, tớ hiểu được những gì ông ấy đang muốn truyền đạt thôi."

"Haha! Vậy mà hai cuốn sách ổng viết, chưa cuốn nào in nổi được một trăm bản trên toàn cầu đâu đấy."

"Cũng chẳng phải là không bán được. Chỉ là, bộ sách của ông ấy hơi kén người đọc thôi."

Nghe thằng bạn mình nói thế, Matt liền trêu chọc

"Vậy sao? Đúng là chỉ có mấy tên não to mới hiểu được lẫn nhau thôi nhỉ?"

"Tớ luôn có cảm giác, những gì Giáo sư O viết đều nhắm tới một vài người nhất định, chứ không phải là dạng phổ thông, ai cũng đọc và hiểu được. Chắc tớ cũng chỉ là một trong số những người ông ấy nhắm tới mà thôi."

"Giáo sư O cơ à? Nghe như tên một Siêu anh hùng ấy nhỉ? Cậu có chắc ông ấy không thể đọc được suy nghĩ người khác, hay có siêu trí tuệ, sử dụng được khả năng tâm linh không thế?"

"Haha! Không có đâu!"

Một buổi chiều mùa xuân nhẹ nhàng trôi đi với hai chàng thiếu niên trong gian phòng ngủ nhỏ. Gió biển mát lành mang theo những mong ước ngây ngô bay đi thật xa, niềm vui cùng tiếng cười như ấm áp hơn trong ánh nắng cuối ngày.

…

…

Trở lại gian phòng trọ nhỏ của Kin, một buổi tối bình yên tĩnh mịch. Tiếp tục với công việc còn dang dở của mình, cậu thiếu niên ngồi bên bàn làm việc với cặp kính hàn tạm bợ, lắp ráp bảng mạch điện tử cầu kì vào bộ phận cơ khí đặt trên bàn. Một bộ găng làm từ hợp kim màu đen tuyền huyền ảo, với những vân năng lượng như hoa văn màu lam thẫm nổi bật, chạy dài từ phần khuỷu tay tới tận lưng bàn tay, bao bọc và bảo vệ cánh tay cũng như nắm đấm của người đeo. Một vài chi tiết cầu kì như đôi cánh thép ở cổ tay, hay phần giáp ở lưng cánh tay như tách rời, bay lơ lửng,… khiến cho bộ găng kim loại càng trở nên huyền bí và phức tạp. Bản vẽ thiết kế chi tiết của bộ phận trải rộng trên bức tường phía đối diện, từng chi tiết nhỏ nhất đều được thể hiện rõ, nét vẽ trắng trên nền giấy xanh nổi bật dưới ánh đèn vàng trong gian phòng chật hẹp.

'Bộ quyền – Lôi phá – .2'

Dàn máy tính tự lắp ráp của Kin chạy kêu lạch cạch, tiếng quạt tản nhiệt vù vù hòa cùng tiếng đèn hàn lẹt rẹt đều đều trong bầu không gian tĩnh mịch. Thi thoảng, tiếng tin nhắn trên chiếc điện thoại của Kin khiến cậu thiếu niên ngừng tay hàn, vừa để chờ vết hàn nguội lại, vừa để nhắn tin trả lời.

'Cậu thích chiếc bánh sô cô la của tớ làm chứ?'

Tin nhắn của Diana trên điện thoại, kèm theo biểu tượng cảm xúc mặt yêu làm Kin thoáng mỉm cười hạnh phúc, nhanh chóng nhắn tin hồi đáp. Cậu không bao giờ nhắn tin trả lời trễ quá nửa phút với bất cứ ai, và đặc biệt là đối với Diana, thì quãng thời gian ấy lại càng ngắn hơn nữa. Có lẽ là vì Kin thấy vui khi được nhắn tin với cô như vậy, và cậu cũng hiểu cái cảm giác bồi hồi mỗi khi phải chờ đợi tin nhắn trả lời của người kia là như thế nào.

'Mei đã đưa cho tớ đâu! Cậu ấy đang bảo quản để đúng ngày mới tặng kìa!'

Biểu tượng cảm xúc cười tinh quái, Kin có cảm giác, phía đầu bên kia của những dòng tin nhắn ấy, Diana cũng đang mỉm cười. Tuy nhiên, đằng sau nụ cười hạnh phúc, bên những dòng tin nhắn vui vẻ, là một nỗi buồn vu vơ nhưng luôn hiện hữu, một cảm giác bồn chồn và nhớ nhưng của cả hai, như thể họ đang 'yêu xa', trong khi hai người lại đều đang học dưới cùng một mái trường.

'Mei 'xấu tính' ghê! Nhưng nếu cậu ấy giữ thì tớ cũng yên t-'

Tin nhắn lại bị ngắt quãng, như thể Diana vừa phải gửi nó đi vội vã, làm Kin thoáng thở dài.

Câu chuyện tình cảm của Kin và Diana là như vậy đấy. Ngoài quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi họ có được cùng nhau ở trường, hay trong những cuộc hẹn đi chơi chung mà luôn luôn phải có bạn bè khác ở bên cạnh, trong khi bản thân Diana chịu sự giám sát bí mật khắt khe của gia đình, thì hai người họ chỉ còn có nhiêu vậy. Những dòng tin nhắn đầy tâm sự, như kết nối hai người họ, mang theo những cảm xúc thân thương, niềm vui và sự hạnh phúc khi được ở gần gũi bên nhau trong một thế giới ảo vô hình không còn khoảnh cách, trong khi vẫn phải chịu những cách trở mênh mông của vực thẳm gia thế, ngăn cách giữa thế giới của cậu và của cô.

Diana chưa từng gọi điện thoại trực tiếp cho Kin. Thậm chí cả những dòng tin nhắn của cô gửi tới cậu đôi khi cũng bị ngắt quãng, hoặc gửi đi một cách vội vàng, lén lút. Kin hiểu lý do tại sao, nhưng chưa bao giờ nói ra chuyện ấy với ai cả. Cậu chấp nhận nó, như một phần của câu chuyện giữa hai người họ, dù đôi khi, cái cảm giác cồn cào nhớ nhung khiến cậu khó chịu lắm, muốn nhấc điện thoại lên và gọi, chỉ để được nghe giọng nói dịu hiền thân thương của cô thôi vậy. Nhưng cuối cùng, Kin vẫn nhẫn nhịn, vì cậu cảm nhận được rằng, ở phía đầu bên kia của thế giới ấy, cô gái ấy cũng đang nhẫn nhịn chịu đựng một cảm giác tương tự, giống như cậu, mang nặng trong lòng nỗi nhớ nhung da diết vô cùng.

'Thực ra, hôm bọn tớ tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật cho Monika, cả hội con gái mua sô-cô-la rồi nguyên liệu về để làm bánh sô-cô-la để tặng Valentine đấy.'

Vừa chỉnh lại chiếc găng kim loại trên bàn và nối dây vào máy đo, Kin vừa bật cười vui vẻ, khi đọc được dòng tin nhắn vừa gửi tới của Diana. Cậu vui vì cuối cùng cô cũng đã nhắn tin trả lời, sau chừng năm phút mất liên lạc giữa hai người. Vậy ra, bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Monika tổ chức sớm cùng hội con gái còn có cả tiết mục làm bánh Sô-cô-la tặng Valentine cho bạn trai nữa cơ à? Thú vị ghê nha!

'Nhưng mà hội con gái có được bao nhiêu đứa có bạn trai đâu mà làm bánh để tặng?'

Trêu đùa, Kin nhắn tin trả lời, cùng một cái biểu tượng hỏi chấm to đùng, đến mức mà cậu còn phá lên cười khi nhìn thấy nữa. Không biết, phía bên kia Diana phản ứng thế nào, chỉ biết rằng cô ngay lập tức hồi đáp bằng một biểu tượng cười lăn lộn, sau đó mới là một tin nhắn trả lời hài hước

'Thì tự làm tự ăn, chứ đâu có phải nhất thiết tặng ai!'

Kin cũng chỉ biết lắc đầu cười, trong khi nhanh chóng ghi chép lại những thông số trên máy đo của cậu. Vừa làm vừa nhắn tin với bạn gái làm cậu thiếu niên tí mất tập trung, nữa thì ghi nhầm số nữa.

'Tớ với Mei cùng làm bánh. Nhưng mà, tớ ẩu quá, không giúp được gì. Mei làm hộ tớ hết à!'

Dòng tin nhắn của Diana cùng bức ảnh chụp một chiếc bánh sô-cô-la nát be nát bét làm Kin chỉ biết nhăn mặt cười toe toét. Đây chắc chắn là thành quả thực hành làm bánh của cô tiểu thư Diana chứ chẳng còn ai khác vào đây nữa, vì ở nhà, Diana có bao giờ phải nhúng tay vào bếp đâu. Đồ ăn thức uống trong nhà có đầu bếp của gia đình làm hết rồi, đến cả pha mì ăn liền có khi cũng có người hầu phục vụ tận miệng nữa ấy chứ. Nên đến lúc cô bạn gái của Kin đem đống sô-cô-la mà tụi con gái mua được ra thực hành làm bánh, thì chắc nó bung bét ra như thế này đây. Nhìn mà Kin chắc không biết ăn cái 'bánh' ấy kiểu gì nữa, còn gọi nó là bánh là còn tôn trọng người làm lắm rồi, chứ trông không khác gì cái đống màu nâu nhão nhoét, cảm tưởng ngửi được cả mùi dù không phải là…

'Bung bét hết cả!'

Kin nhắn tin trả lời cùng biểu tượng lè lưỡi trêu chọc

'Thế này thì ăn kiểu gì?'

Kin vẫn tưởng cái bánh ấy là của Diana làm ra, nhưng mà, sự thật thì trái ngược hoàn toàn…

'Đây là bánh của Monika làm cơ mà! Của tớ với Mei ở bên kia kìa!"

Đến lúc đấy thì Kin mới nhận ra, mình tự dưng hơi ngu một cách đột xuất, khi phát hiện ra là cái điện thoại thông minh của mình có thể xoay ngang để thấy cả bức ảnh, thay vì chỉ một phần. Đúng là bên cạnh cái đống bung bét kia có hai chiếc bánh sô-cô-la, nhìn rất đẹp và gọn gàng, như được làm bởi một bàn tay khéo léo nào đó vậy. Đây chắc là bánh của Mei làm, và một chiếc sẽ là làm hộ Diana, để cô có thể tặng cậu vào dịp Valentine sắp tới. Nhưng mà, để bên cạnh cái đống bung bét kia, nhìn không khác gì tranh đả kích, hay đúng hơn là ảnh chụp đả kích. Vẫn biết Monika cũng là con nhà có tiền, không phải nấu nướng nhiều. Nhưng mà để đến mức biến cái đống nguyên liệu làm bánh thành đống… nát be bét như thế này thì cũng phải nói là, khả năng nấu nướng tệ tới mức đáng nể phục.

'Mei cũng khéo tay nhỉ?'

Tạm thời bỏ qua cái đống … ở bên này, Kin quay sang khen hai chiếc bánh sô-cô-la rất đẹp và gọn gàng ở phía bên kia. Hai chiếc bánh của Mei và Diana, đều do cô lớp trưởng làm, và Diana hẳn cũng đã góp tay vào rất nhiều. Trông chúng rất đẹp, ngon miệng và có một chút cầu kì, hợp với tính cách của Mei. Buồn cười một nỗi là cả hai chiếc bánh đều là để tặng cậu, Kin hí hửng khi nghĩ đến điều ấy. Nhưng mà ăn cả hai thì có tham lam quá không nhỉ? Nghĩ thôi mà đã thấy vui rồi, Kin cười khoái chí, gắn bộ nạp nguồn để dưới chân bàn làm việc vào bộ găng kim loại, vô tình chạm tay vào dây điện hở, giật điện tung tóe, tí ngã ngửa khỏi ghế.

'Cậu ấy làm khéo lắm! Tớ thì chỉ biết đứng trộn bột thôi.'

Biểu tượng lè lưỡi xấu hổ đáng yêu cùng tin nhắn của Diana khiến Kin lồm cồm bò dậy sau pha tự giật điện bản thân tí nữa thì 'thăng' vừa rồi. Thôi thì sống hơi lỗi, ông bà tổ tiên vẫn phù hộ nên cậu vẫn còn sống để tiếp tục cười hạnh phúc với những dòng tin nhắn của Diana.

'Vậy cũng là cố gắng rồi.'

Kin nhắn tin trả lời, động viên cô thiếu nữ bằng biểu tượng mặt cười đội mũ chóp nhọn và thổi kèn ngộ nghĩnh như đang tiệc tùng vậy ấy. Tuy nhiên, sau một vài phút im lặng nữa, Diana cũng vội vàng nhắn tin hồi đáp cậu.

'Người cố gắng nhiều nhất phải là Monika kia kìa! Cô ấy đã hứa với tụi tớ rằng, chiếc bánh sô-cô-la của mình sẽ dành riêng cho 'người ấy'…'

Làm bánh sô-cô-la để tặng riêng cho ai đó mà để cái bánh bung bét như cái đống … như thế kia. Không biết Monika nghĩ sao, chứ Kin là cậu thấy không có một tí khả quan nào rồi.

'Cô ấy hứa là sẽ tặng 'cậu ấy' vào đúng buổi tối sinh nhật của mình, rồi đăng ảnh chụp hai người bên nhau trong đêm Valentine lên mạng, coi như là công bố với tất cả mọi người luôn. Giữ lời hứa từ giáng sinh, mà lại cũng là một cách ngọt ngào để tận hưởng Lễ tình nhân đầu tiên của cả hai người!'

Vậy là đã rõ lý do vì sao Monika lại tổ chức sinh nhật sớm tới hai ngày, mà lại chỉ rủ tụi con gái trong lớp rồi. Cô muốn chuẩn bị một món quà Valentine thật bất ngờ cho 'cậu ấy', một chiếc bánh sô-cô-la do chính tay mình làm được, nên mới nhờ các bạn nữ tới dự sinh nhật, đồng thời giúp đỡ bản thân làm bánh. Tuy nhiên, như đã nói, cái đống bung bét kia thì không khả quan lắm cho việc làm quà…

'Sinh nhật của Monika lại trùng vào ngày Valentine, mà cô ấy lại đi tặng sô-cô-la cho người khác, thì như thế có hơi kì cục không nhỉ? Vậy thì người ấy hẳn phải quan trọng lắm với cô ấy lắm, nên Monika mới cố gắng nhiều đến như vậy. Mà có khi, người kia cũng sẽ tặng quà sinh nhật cho cô vào đúng Lễ tình nhân, như thế thì lại càng ngọt ngào biết bao.'

Sâu sắc lắm Diana, Kin thầm nghĩ, đặt chiếc găng kim loại đã được sạc năng lượng lên bàn. Sinh nhật Monika vào đúng ngày 14 tháng 2, tức là ngày lễ tình nhân, khi các cặp đôi tặng quà lẫn nhau để thể hiện tình cảm. Tuy nhiên, cả Matt và Monika đều mang một phần là dòng máu Nhật, nơi mà theo truyền thống, con gái sẽ là người tặng sô-cô-la vào ngày Valentine, trong khi con trai sẽ hồi đáp vào Valentine trắng. Vậy nên việc Monika lại là người chủ động thực sự khiến Kin vui nhiều lắm. Ý cậu là, cô ấy đã gần như bỏ qua sinh nhật của mình để chủ động tặng quà, không mong đợi đến việc sẽ nhận được một món quà sinh nhật dành cho mình, như thế… Nhưng mà vẫn không khả quan cho lắm, nhất là khi Kin kéo lên những tin nhắn trước đó và nhìn lại cái đống bung bét mà Monika làm ra.

'Mà món quà Matt chuẩn bị để tặng sinh nhật Monika là gì vậy? Mei có nói rằng, nó rất đặc biệt, nhưng không chịu tiết lộ cho tớ đó là gì.'

À, lại là Mei, cô lớp trưởng nhiều khi luôn suy nghĩ quá trong chuyện tình cảm. Với Kin, nó chẳng có gì đâu, dù cậu là người nói trước cho Mei, vì cậu, cô và hai người kia sẽ cùng nhau đi xem phim vào buổi tối sinh nhật của Monika, tức là buổi tối ngày Lễ tình nhân rất đặc biệt sắp tới. Tuy nhiên, đến khi Kin nhắn tin trả lời cho Diana, nói cho cô biết món quà ấy là gì và trông như thế nào, cùng một bức hình cậu chụp được, thì cậu nhận lại được một trái tim màu hồng thật lớn, cùng với đó là tin nhắn…

'Thế thì mọi thứ sẽ rất tuyệt đấy! Tớ thấy thật tiếc khi không được đi xem phim cùng mọi người. Nhưng đừng lo, Mei đã hứa sẽ ghi hình lại toàn bộ buổi tối sinh nhật, cùng màn 'tặng quà' của hai người họ rồi. Nên, tớ háo hức lắm!'

Kin không hiểu trong đầu tụi con gái đang toan tính điều gì nữa. Với cậu, con gái vẫn khó hiểu như củ hành vậy ấy, ý kiến đấy sau gần ba năm có bạn gái vẫn không thay đổi. Nhưng việc có bạn gái cũng rất hay, chỉ là, nhiều lúc cũng phải tự hỏi hai cô bạn gái của mình đang bàn điều gì sau lưng mình mà thôi. Thật tình, lần đầu tiên trong đời, Kin thấy có một đứa con trai có tới hai cô bạn gái (cậu chứ ai), mà hai người họ không những hòa thuận với nhau, mà lại còn suốt ngày bàn mưu sau lưng cậu nữa.

'À, về chuyện ấy thì tớ xin lỗi. Tới với Matt chỉ kiếm được có bốn vé xem phim thôi.'

'Hì hì! Không sao đâu mà! Hai cậu đã cố gắng rất nhiều cho những chiếc vé đặc biệt ấy rồi! Tớ muốn các cậu tận hưởng nó thật nhiều đấy! Không cần phải lo nghĩ cho tớ đâu!'

Lời an ủi của Diana khiến Kin thoáng cười buồn. Đeo chiếc găng kim loại đã nạp đủ năng lượng vào tay mình, cậu thử cử động, nắm mở bàn tay và chuyển động cánh tay xem có bị vướng hay khó chịu gì không, trước khi chỉnh lại một vài vị trí cho vừa hơn một chút. Những vân năng lượng sau khi được nạp đầy, sáng lên một màu lam lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn vàng của gian phòng trọ nhỏ.

'Tớ phải đi ngủ rồi. Chúc Kin ngủ ngon nha! Và chúc cậu Valentine hạnh phúc!'

Một tin nhắn gửi đi vội vã, Diana chúc Kin những lời thân mật sau cuối, trước khi biểu tượng thông báo người dùng Online của cô chuyển sang màu tối. Những dòng tin nhắn của hai người cũng từ đó ngắt quãng, khi Kin thậm chí không kịp nhắn tin trả lời, để chúc cô ngủ ngon, hay chúc cô một ngày Valentine hạnh phúc, như cô vừa làm với cậu. Vì cậu biết, trong những ngày tới, cậu sẽ không thể gặp được, hay thậm chí là nhắn tin liên lạc được với cô nữa đâu. Nên, đó có lẽ là những dòng cuối cùng cậu nhận được từ cô rồi.

Thoáng thở dài, Kin đeo chiếc găng kim loại vào tay mình và đứng dậy, đi ra ngoài hành lanh của căn chung cư sập sệ cậu đang ở. Ngay cả hai chiếc bánh sô-cô-la mà Diana và Mei mất bao công sức, cố gắng làm cùng nhau để tặng cậu nhân dịp Lễ tình nhân, cô cũng còn phải gửi qua người bạn của mình để tặng cậu, mà không thể trực tiếp tặng như một cô gái bình thường tặng chàng trai mình đang đem lòng yêu thương nữa. Nhiêu đó cũng đủ để cậu hiểu hiểu, tình cảnh của cô khó khăn tới mức nào rồi. Kin thông cảm cho điều ấy, phần nào, nỗi nhớ nhung lại càng thêm lớn hơn. Giá như, có một ngày nào đó, họ có thể gặp được nhau mà không bị những vực thẳm vô hình ấy ngăn cách, khi khoảng cách giữa hai người không còn là cả một thế giới bao la… Điều đó hẳn sẽ tuyệt biết bao, và cả hai sẽ hạnh phúc lắm, nếu điều kì diệu ấy có thể thực sự xảy ra với họ…

Lững thững trong màn đêm tĩnh mịch, Kin đi xuống sân trước của khu tập thể, dừng lại trước một khối bê tông khổng lồ vuông vắn, đặt chình ình ở một góc sân, chắn cả lối ra vào. Chẳng biết thằng đần nào đem vứt khối bê tông to đùng ấy ở sân khu tập thể của cậu nữa! Chắc họ nghĩ, cái khu tập thể sập xệ và đổ nát này đã chẳng còn ai sinh sống, sớm muộn gì cũng bị tháo dỡ, nên có đem vất cái khối bê tông này ở đây thì cũng chẳng có ai kêu ca. Hay đúng hơn mà nói, những người còn sống và bám trụ lại ở đây dù có kêu ca phàn nàn đi nữa, thì cũng chẳng ai thèm lắng nghe họ đâu. Vì làm gì có ai thèm nghe lời của những con người có nhà mà chẳng hơn gì không có.

Nghĩ mà thở dài, Kin bắt đầu vào tư thế xuống tấn, cánh tay trái đưa lên trước làm động tác chuẩn bị, trong khi tay phải đeo chiếc găng kim loại đưa về phía sau, nắm lại thành nắm đấm dũng mãnh. Chiếc găng kim loại đen tuyền bao bọc từ nắm đấm, cánh tay tới gần khuỷu tay cậu, màu đen huyền ảo như vô hình vào màn đêm, trong khi những vân năng lượng màu lam sáng nổi bật như những hoa văn uyển chuyển của đêm đen thăm thẳm. Dòng chảy năng lượng bắt đầu trở nên dữ dội, bao phủ theo những vân năng lượng từ khuỷu tay, tích tụ lại ở nắm đấm và ở lưng bàn tay, những vân lam sáng nổi bật lên trong đêm tối của khu tập thể hoang vắng. Khu tập thể tồi tàn ấy chỉ có một ngọn đèn cao áp vàng yếu ớt soi sáng cả sân trước, nên chỗ Kin đang đứng gần như tối om, chỉ nhìn thấy một màu lam mạnh mẽ, cuồn cuộn như sóng triều uốn lượn, dữ dội và mãnh liệt của năng lượng thuần khiết đã nạp đầy bên trong.

Đâu phải nơi đây không còn ai sinh sống cơ chứ!

Ở gần phòng trọ của Kin, cách một căn hộ bị sập mái, vẫn còn một anh sinh viên nghèo đang ở trọ, ngày ngày ăn mì gói sống qua ngày, trong khi vẫn kiên trì theo đuổi niềm đam mê văn học từ thuở còn là học sinh trung học. Dưới tầng dưới, cạnh chỗ cầu thang bị sập, vẫn còn một cặp vợ chồng công nhân nghèo khó, sống cùng hai con nhỏ, những đứa trẻ đáng yêu, chen chúc trong căn hộ tập thể không đủ chỗ để nằm ngủ vào ban đêm. Dãy nhà bên kia, cạnh bể nước dùng chung của khu tập thể, vẫn còn ông lão thương binh già yếu, ngày ngày ngồi trên chiếc ghế tre dưới tán cây ở sân trước cửa, chơi cùng lũ trẻ của cặp vợ chồng công nhân, trông nom chúng để hai người có thể đi làm mà không cần lo lắng đến con nhỏ ở nhà. Sống ở tầng trên là bà góa phụ già, ngày ngày ngồi bên khung cửa đan khăn hay khâu vá, thi thoảng lại cho tụi trẻ bánh kẹo để chúng ăn trừ bữa đỡ đói, nuôi một đàn gà nhỏ, cho Kin và anh sinh viên tầng trên vài trái trứng làm quà, và thường bật chiếc radio cũ kĩ thật to, tạo thành những âm thanh vang khắp sân khu tập thể, để nơi này đỡ sập xệ, đỡ tồi tàn và không còn hoang vắng.

Một cuộc sống bình yên của những con người đang sống và không ngừng cố gắng, dù một vài người sẽ còn quá nhiều thời gian để hiểu được ý nghĩa của nó, trong khi một vài người sẽ còn quá ít để tận hưởng được nó, hay một vài người sẽ còn quá vất vả để dành thời gian cho nó…

Và đâu đó là Kin, một người sẽ còn quá bất lực để thay đổi nó cho mọi người

RẦM!

Đấm mạnh nắm đấp của mình vào khối bê tông đồ sộ, với bộ quyền 'Lôi phá' đời đầu tiên mà cậu tự phát triển và xây dựng, Kin như dồn toàn lực, mang theo toàn bộ cảm xúc lúc ấy của cậu, khi nhìn thấy cuộc sống vốn đã chẳng dễ dàng gì của những người xung quanh cậu trong khu tập thể cũ kĩ bị một thứ thô kệch và xấu xí như vậy cản trở. Khác với những kẻ được sinh ra ở trên cao nơi vạch đích, thì ở đây, nơi mép nước sóng triều của số phận, Kin như thấu hiểu được, cuộc sống thực sự khó khăn và nghiệt ngã tới nhường nào. Có khó khăn, có vất vả và có sự bất công luôn hiện hữu bên cạnh, chực chờ nuốt chửng những sinh mệnh nhỏ bé bị vùi lấp trong nền cát. Nhưng đâu đó, vượt qua sự bất công ấy là sự cố gắng, không từ bỏ, sự tốt bụng, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, và hơn cả, sự bình yên, hạnh phúc giản dị và thân thương…

Những gợn sóng lăn tăn của số mệnh đã định, chạm tới trái tim của chàng trai ấy.

UỲNH!

Âm vang như tiếng sấm, phá vỡ bầu không gian hoang vắng và tĩnh mịch của màn đêm. Nắm đấm quyết đoán và dũng mãnh, mang theo toàn bộ sức mạnh tới từ cả trái tim và tâm hồn. Một chấn động dữ dội như khuấy đảo khắp thiên khung mênh mông tăm tối. Tòa nhà tập thể cũ kĩ kêu răng rắc theo từng cấu trúc đã mục nát, như thể nó đã muốn đổ sập tới nơi sau những rung động mạnh mẽ vừa rồi vậy.

Nhưng mà, chẳng có ai hay thứ gì ở đây chịu bỏ quộc nhỉ?

RẮC…

Sóng năng lượng như vang vọng vào thăm thẳm màn đêm, tiếng sấm âm vang tưởng như có thể nghe được từ rất xa, khiến Matt dù đang ở trong phòng mình cũng chợt giật mình, bật dậy và chạy ra ngoài ban công, hướng ánh nhìn về phía nơi tiếng sấm. Một thoáng ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt cậu bạn, khi cậu nhận ra, thứ chấn động dữ dội ấy đến từ phía ngoại ô rất xa…

"Kin…?"

Khối bê tông phía trước mặt Kin dần nứt vỡ sau chấn động mạnh mẽ. Còn cánh tay cậu cũng buông thõng, bộ găng kim loại hư hại nặng nề, những dòng chảy năng lượng dần cạn kệt, ánh sáng lam thẫm yếu dần, trước khi tan biến vào trong đêm tối. Đứng lừng lững ở đó, trước khối bê tông mà những tên đần vô trách nhiệm đã đem vứt vô tội vạ trong sân khu tập thể, Kin mím môi, nén cơn đau đang chạy dọc cánh tay của mình sau cú đấm vừa rồi. Còn khối bê tông, vật cản chắn ngang lối ra vào của khu nhà, thứ mà đã nằm ở đó suốt bấy lâu nay trong sự bất lực của mọi người sống ở đây, nứt dần, nứt dần, trước khi vỡ vụn thành hàng ngàn mảnh, nằm lăn lóc dưới chân cậu. Nó không còn có thể nứt vỡ như bình thường được nữa, sau khi sức mạnh dữ dội cùng ý chí dũng mãnh của Kin đã nghiền vụn nó, tới mức mảnh lớn nhất trong đống đổ nát còn lại có lẽ cũng không quá được một đốt ngón tay…

Thoáng nhếch mép cười mãn nguyện, trong khi vẫn nén cơn đau nơi cánh tay đeo găng thép, Kin ngước lên nhìn bầu trời đêm thăm thẳm. Những hạt mưa đầu tiên bắt đầu rơi xuống gương mặt đang lấm tấm mồ hôi của cậu, không biết là vì đã dồn quá nhiều cho một cú đấm, hay vì cơn đau nhức nơi bàn tay với những chiếc xương bị gãy của mình nữa. Nhưng, Kin đã làm được, và hơn cả, cậu làm rất tốt…

"Hồn Thép… Mình sẽ gọi thứ kim loại này như vậy… Thứ kim loại chứa đựng cả linh hồn của người rèn… Mình sẽ dùng nó để xây dựng cả bộ giáp…"

…Sáng lên trong đêm tối, chiếc mặt nạ màu đen tuyền, ánh tinh vân lam thẫm, như mang lại biết bao hi vọng. Chàng hiệp sĩ của trong bộ giáp đen, băng qua màn đêm tuyệt vọng, để hướng tới tương lai, tìm lại ánh bình minh cho tất cả mọi người…


	7. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 13-14

**13.**

Thư viện trường Trung học Darwin, một buổi chiều vắng vẻ ảm đạm.

BỊCH!

Đặt chiếc hộp giấy vuông vắn lên bàn, Kin thở dốc, mệt mỏi sau khi phải vác cái thứ nặng chịch này từ nhà tới lớp, rồi lại từ lớp xuống thư viện trường để trả lại nó cho anh Nelson. Bên trong chiếc hộp là một cỗ máy cầu kì, nằm vừa khít khung lục giác của hộp bìa, các bộ phận phức tạp và nhỏ xíu, được lắp ráp tỉ mỉ lại mà thành. Nằm giữa cỗ máy kì lạ là một trụ đen đặc với lõi trong suốt như pha lê, xung quanh là ba vòng tròn được lắp đều bao quanh theo chiều dài trụ, đều đang phát ra một ánh sáng xanh mờ giữa khoảng trống tối của cỗ máy. Tua-bin Không gian, Kin và Nelson đều đồng ý đặt tên nó như vậy.

"Sao rồi nhóc? Máy phát hoạt động ổn chứ?"

Người vừa ngồi xuống bàn của Thủ thư, đối diện với nơi Kin đang đứng và nhìn cỗ máy kì lạ đặt trong hộp là anh Nelson, với câu hỏi cùng một nụ cười như đang có chút tự hào về sáng chế của mình vậy. Anh là học sinh trường Darwin, trên Kin vài khóa, và năm nay là năm cuối của anh rồi. Nhưng cũng thật thú vị, khi anh phải chờ tới tận khi đã gần tốt nghiệp mới được tạo ra và chứng kiến một cỗ máy kì diệu như thế này, hay theo cách gọi của anh, một thứ sẽ thay đổi nền công nghệ năng lượng của thế giới trong tương lai không xa.

Nói về anh, Nelson Woodwell, là một học sinh xuất sắc và chỉn chu, nghiêm túc, hội trưởng ưu tú của hội học sinh suốt nhiều năm liền. Cha mẹ anh là người da màu, nên Nelson cũng thừa hưởng làn da nâu mạnh mẽ ấy, tuy dáng dấp nam sinh cao gầy tri thức cùng cặp kính cận, công việc thường nhật là làm hội trưởng và thủ thư của Thư viện trường, nhưng nếu phải động đến việc tay chân, thì một cao thủ Karate đai đen như anh cũng không ngán. Bằng chứng là vài năm trước, anh cho hội trưởng câu lạc bộ Kiếm đạo của trường đo ván trong một cuộc ẩu đả không đáng có và anh bắt buộc phải nhảy vào can ngăn.

"Công suất năng lượng đầu ra cao và ổn định. Nhưng mà nó bị hở điện."

Nói thế cho nhẹ, chứ Kin bị điện giật tóe khói, tí nữa thì đi chầu ông bà tổ tiên luôn rồi. Cười trừ nhạt tuếch, anh Nelson cũng ngờ vực, sờ thử cái máy của mình, trước khi… cũng bị giật ngược lên, suýt nữa theo chân thằng em xuống hội ngộ gia viên ở nơi chín suối.

"Ờ ờ… Hở điện."

Nhanh chóng lấy ra bộ dụng cụ thường mang theo, Nelson bắt đầu hì hục sửa chữa cỗ máy của hai anh em họ. Đứng nhìn người đàn anh cần mẫn tìm hiểu và sửa cỗ máy phức tạp, Kin tỏ ra chăm chú và ngưỡng mộ cái vẻ cần cù và kiên nhẫn của anh.

Thứ thú vị nhất mà Kin thấy ở Nelson không phải là bảng thành tích dày chi chít, điểm số tuyệt đối ở trường, hay kĩ năng chiến đấu và võ thuật được rèn giũa qua nhiều năm tập luyện. Điều mà anh Nelson giỏi nhất, có lẽ là nằm ở khả năng chế tạo và học hỏi tuyệt vời, cùng khả năng thích ứng với tình huống, ứng biến nhanh nhạy và logic nhất có thể. Cỗ máy này do anh chế tạo nên, chỉ dựa vào những lý thuyết chưa hề hoàn thiện do Kin về 'Không gian đa hướng', những mẫu thiết kế cùng bản vẽ do Kin đưa cho. Chỉ dựa vào lý thuyết chưa được xác thực là khả thi hay không, và một bản vẽ thiết kế cực kì phức tạp của cậu em, không cần hỗ trợ, không cần bản mẫu, anh chế tạo được một thứ tưởng như bất khả thi đối với nền khoa học công nghệ hiện tại của nhân loại.

Đó là cỗ máy đặt trên bàn hai anh em lúc này đây, cỗ máy phát ra dòng năng lượng ở công suất ổn định và hiệu suất cao mà không cần nhiên liệu như xăng, ga, than đá,… hay năng lượng tự nhiên như gió hay nước,… Một cỗ máy bất khả thi, khi có thể cung cấp năng lượng tự duy trì và gần như vĩnh cửu mà không cần nhiên liệu. À thì, chỉ là gần như thôi, vì theo như những lý thuyết mà Kin độc lập nghiên cứu và phát triển nên, thì nó không hề vĩnh cửu hay tự duy trì, mà chỉ là, nó hoạt động dựa vào những thứ nằm bên ngoài nhận thức về thực tại của con người. Vậy nên, Nelson mới gọi đống lý thuyết phức tạp của Kin là sự khả thi của những thứ bất khả thi.

"Mei đâu rồi ạ?"

Trong lúc xem anh Nelson đang hì hục sửa chữa, chỉnh lại cỗ máy phát năng lượng bằng dụng cụ mà anh mang theo, Kin tò mò hỏi, vì cậu biết Mei thường xuống thư viện ngồi đọc sách sau mỗi buổi học ở trường. Cô lớp trưởng yêu thích sự bình yên và có lẽ là một chúc tĩnh lặng nữa, nên thư viện trường của anh thủ thư đã trở thành điểm đến ưa thích của cô từ những ngày đầu nhập hoc rồi. Chỉ là gần đây, khi đã có những người đặc biệt mà cô muốn giành thêm nhiều thời gian bên cạnh, thì những lần xuống thư viện ngồi đọc sách một mình cũng ít đi mà thôi.

"Ngủ rồi."

Chi về phía dãy bàn đọc, Nelson bật cười, vẫn tập trung vào việc sửa máy của mình. Kin cũng thoáng mỉm cười, khi đã lâu rồi mới thấy cô lớp trưởng của cậu trong tình trạng như vậy đấy. Nằm gục đầu trên bàn thư viện, gối đầu lên trang sách đọc còn dở dang, Mei ngủ một cách bình yên, giữa bầu không gian tĩnh lặng, bên ánh nắng chiều ảm đạm chiếu qua khung cửa sổ thư viện trường. Gương mặt hiền lành, nét yêu kiều xinh xắn, làn da trắng mịn ửng hồng trong tia nắng ấm, mái tóc đen mượt mà xõa dài xuống trang sách trắng, đôi bờ môi hồng nhạt nhẽ lay động trong giấc mơ ngọt ngào… Nhìn đáng yêu thật đấy, Kin thoáng nghĩ, gãi gãi đầu bối rối.

"Dạo này con bé ít xuống thư viện, có lẽ là vì đã tìm được một người thật đặc biệt để giành thời gian ở bên cạnh rồi nhỉ?"

Anh Nelson thoáng cười tinh nghịch, thổi nhẹ vào đầu đèn hàn trong một động tác như thói quen.

"Vậy sao? Em không để ý đấy."

"Con bé nhìn vui vẻ mà hạnh phúc hơn trước nhiều lắm, mà cũng xinh xắn và duyên hơn cái thời anh mới gặp nó hồi năm nhất. Đúng là, mấy chuyện tình yêu trung học này làm con người thay đổi ghê thật ấy, trưởng thành hơn, mà cũng dở dở ương ương hơn."

Kéo ghế ngồi xuống đối diện với anh Nelson, Kin cầm tạm vài cuốn sách, xem thử, đọc qua vài dòng để giết thời gian. Nelson thì vẫn tập trung vào công việc của mình, tháo rời rồi lắp lại một vài bộ phận vào lại trong chiếc máy đặt gọn trong hộp của mình.

"Chuyện hai đứa vẫn tiến triển tốt chứ?"

Từ giáng sinh tới giờ, giữa Mei và Kin, mọi chuyện vẫn tiến triển tốt, Kin gật gù. Dù hơi khác với Diana, nhưng Kin cũng phần nào cảm nhận được, những cảm xúc gần như tương tự, mỗi khi cậu ở gần Mei, cũng là những lo lắng, bối rối, một chút hồi hộp hay háo hức, cùng rất nhiều sự hạnh phúc và nhịp đập rộn ràng của trái tim. Lý do mà Kin không còn bị 'chập mạch' như trước có lẽ cũng là do cậu đã trải qua nó một lần rồi, và mặt khác, Mei lại gần gũi và thân thiết với cậu hơn, quãng thời gian cô ở bên cậu cũng lâu hơn nữa, nên quá trình phát triển tình cảm giữa hai người diễn ra từ từ nhưng sâu đậm. Nghĩ lại thì, họ đã ở bên nhau kể từ ngày cùng nhau nhập học vào trường, được bầu lên làm lớp trưởng của lớp 6D, rồi Kin tặng Mei một con mắt giả như quà làm quen…

"Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy…"

Kể từ đó đến nay, thật nhiều chuyện đã diễn ra giữa hai người, cùng với những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ, những chuyến đi, những hành trình, niềm vui và nỗi buồn… họ tận hưởng những điều nhỏ nhoi ấy cùng nhau, tích ghép lại để trở thành tình cảm, dần dần qua thời gian, cùng nhau vun đắp và được như ngày hôm nay. Với một chút giúp đỡ của Diana, một chút can đảm của Mei khi đưa ra 'lời' thổ lộ tình cảm của mình, cùng khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc ba người chia sẻ khi tiếng pháo hoa cùng ánh rực rỡ bừng nở, bao phủ bầu trời đêm an lành của giáng sinh… Đó, với Kin, là một phép màu kì diệu của câu chuyện tình yêu thời trung học đẹp đẽ và ngọt ngào nhất mà cậu từng trải qua.

"Hừm… Chuyện tình cảm nam nữ chưa bao giờ là sở trường của anh."

Khác với Kin, Nelson lại không để tâm tới những chuyện tình cảm như vậy, hay đúng hơn là anh không muốn để tâm, vì những cảm xúc ấy đi ngược lại với những lý trí và logic của anh. Tuy nhiên, khi mà quãng thời gian trung học của anh đang rút ngắn dần và có lẽ chỉ còn đếm ngược theo ngày, thì những chuyện như vậy đôi khi lại khiến anh tiếc nuối nhất. Anh sắp tốt nghiệp, ra trường, và sau đó sẽ là quãng thời gian dài du học ở nước ngoài, với học bổng tài trợ từ trường đại học Adept , sẽ là một hành trình rất xa nhà đấy. Trong khi ấy, nửa còn lại của câu chuyện mà anh mang trong lòng,…

"Marnie nhận được đề nghị thử việc ở tập đoàn McWhalen sau khi tốt nghiệp."

Khác với cách gọi nghiêm trang thông thường mà Nelson thường dùng, hôm nay, anh gọi cô ấy bằng tên thật, thay vì 'Cô Gracios' như khi trước anh hay gọi cô. Như một câu chuyện vui lướt qua trên gương mặt, anh thoáng mỉm cười, đặt máy đo và nối dây vào trong cỗ máy phức tạp của hai anh em, trong khi vẫn vui vẻ, kể cho Kin về điều thú vị đặc biệt ấy giữa anh và cô nàng Hội phó hội học sinh, người cũng đã gắn bó cùng anh suốt nhiều năm liền học Trung học, người cũng sẽ tốt nghiệp vào cuối năm nay.

"Giáo sư Hartnell của đại học Adept là người giới thiệu cho người bạn của ông ấy ở tập đoàn McWhalen, đồng thời cũng là ông chủ tập đoàn, Arthur L. McWhalen, về một thực tập viên tiềm năng học ở trường Darwin, đồng thời nhận đào tạo thực tập viên còn lại ở trường của mình."

Nụ cười hóm hỉnh của Nelson làm Kin rất vui, vì cuối cùng, câu chuyện tình yêu ly kì và thú vị nhất của Hội học sinh cũng đã tìm được một cái kết đẹp đẽ và toàn vẹn cho cả hai nửa rồi. Hay đó là một điểm khởi đầu của một câu chuyện mới nhỉ, Kin cũng không biết nữa. Nhưng sau nhiều năm kiên trì theo đuổi anh chàng hội trưởng đầu chỉ có lý thuyết và logic của trường Darwin ấy, cuối cùng thì, chị Marnie cũng đã nhận được một lời hồi đáp rõng rạc nhưng cũng bất ngờ và mãn nguyện nhất đến từ anh. Và sau nhiều lần im lặng trước tình cảm của cô hội phó hoa khôi xinh đẹp và tài năng nhất khóa dành cho mình, thì sau cùng, anh Nelson cũng đã đưa ra câu trả lời trọn vẹn và thỏa đáng nhất, nhưng cũng tuyệt vời và hợp lý nhất tới cô nàng rắc rối ấy rồi. Không màu mè tô vẽ, thoáng chút ngọt dịu vấn vương, bông hoa nở muộn lộng lẫy nhất đón lấy ánh bình minh từ tương lai phía trước.

Tuy nhiên, xen kẽ với chút vui vẻ và hạnh phúc của ông anh khóa trên là một thoáng ngạc nhiên cùng vẻ mặt thắc mắc của Kin, khi cậu được biết về một thông tin vô cùng thú vị trong câu chuyện của anh Nelson. Đó là việc, Giáo sư Jefferson Hartnell, hay cậu thường gọi là Giáo sư O, lại có một mối quan hệ thân thiết với ông chủ tập đoàn Công nghệ lớn nhất thế giới, Arthur McWhalen.

"Giáo sư O quen biết Ông chủ tập đoàn McWhalen… Đúng là chỉ những người xuất sắc mới hiểu được nhau thôi nhỉ?"

Nelson cũng bật cười khi nghĩ đến chuyện đấy, cũng là một điều rất bất ngờ mà anh nhận được từ vị giáo sư thú vị nhất mà anh từng biết, đang làm việc tại trường Đại học Adept nơi anh chuẩn bị tới du học bằng học bổng, cũng do chính ông kí nhận anh vào. Điều thú vị ở chỗ, nghi vấn của Kin bỗng chốc trở nên thực tế hơn, khi cậu nói rằng, giáo sư Jefferson Hartnell đang nhắm tới ai đó. Những người ông nhắm tới đều mang một nét đặc biệt của riêng họ, giống như ông đang tập hợp họ lại với nhau bằng khả năng của mình vậy ấy…

Nhưng mà, cuối cùng, hai anh em sau một hồi thảo luận, lại chẳng tìm được lý do hay bằng chứng nào để khẳng định giả thuyết, vị giáo sư đặc biệt ấy đang nuôi một âm mưu to lớn nào đó cả. Vậy nên, giả thuyết lại đi vào ngũ cụt, cũng giống như lần trước mà thôi.

"Giáo sư O cơ à? Nghe như tên siêu anh hùng ấy!"

Nelson cũng trêu chọc cái biệt danh mà Kin đặt cho ông giáo sư. Vui đùa, anh gọi luôn ông là 'Ông giáo O' cho gọn gàng, dù nghe hơi tri thức một tí, và làm người ta liên tưởng đến lão già với con chó vàng. Nhưng mà, nghe cái biệt danh thú zị ấy, Kin cũng phá lên cười

"Tại trong sách, ông ấy kí như vậy mà!"

"Mấy cuốn sách ông ấy viết mà không ai đọc ấy á? Lạ nhỉ? Sao cuốn của anh, ông ấy kí tên là Giáo sư Hartnell như bình thường?"

"Ủa? Anh cũng có mấy cuốn sách ấy sao?"

"Ừ thì, tất nhiên rồi!"

Lấy trong cặp ra là hai cuốn sách dày tới mức người ta chưa đọc đã thấy ngán tới họng rồi. Tuy nhiên, cuốn sách của Nelson hơi khác của Kin một chút, nhưng đọc qua thì nội dung bên trong cũng na ná giống nhau. Chỉ có điều, thứ khiến hai anh em ngạc nhiên nhất là, cùng một bộ sách mà chỉ có chưa đến một trăm bản in trên toàn thế giới này, thì ở trường Darwin thuộc quận Kjelberg, thành phố Ayden, đảo quốc Neverille, lại có tới hai người cùng sở hữu chúng. Bỗng nhiên, cái giả thuyết Ông giáo O đang âm mưu gì đó lại nổ đến đốp một tiếng trên đầu hai anh em.

"Bỏ qua chuyện đó đi! Chắc là trùng hợp thôi."

"Haha! Em cũng nghĩ vậy."

Cầm cuốn sách lên và đưa trả cho Nelson, Kin vô tình khiến cánh tay đang bị băng bó của mình đau nhói. Cậu thoáng nhăn mặt, khi cơn đau lan từ lòng bàn tay tới tận khuỷu tay. Nhìn cánh tay bị băng chặt phần bàn tay và cổ tay của Kin, Nelson lo lắng

"Tay em sao vậy?"

"À… em thử nghiệm vài thứ ấy mà."

"Dùng bộ nguồn của anh nạp đúng không? Độ sụt năng lượng dự trữ anh đo được từ tối hôm qua là khá lớn đấy. Thứ đó ngốn nhiều năng lượng tới vậy à?"

"Vâng… đại khái vậy. Nó cũng khá ổn, nhưng phản lực mạnh quá, phá hỏng luôn cấu trúc thép, làm bị thương cả tay em trong lúc thử nghiệm. Tại em bất cẩn quá, không đệm lớp bảo vệ vào trong."

"Hừm… nghe nguy hiểm đấy. Đừng cố quá, Kin ạ, dù em có đang cố chế tạo thứ gì đi chăng nữa."

Nelson và mọi người đều không biết về những gì Kin đang chế tạo. Tuy nhiên, tiếng sấm vang dội bầu trời Ayden vào đêm hôm qua có lẽ cũng đã khiến anh ngờ vực phần nào về sáng chế của Kin. Về phần mình, anh cũng không muốn đào quá sâu vào bí mật của cậu, nên cũng không hỏi thêm.

"À, và giáo sư Hartnell rất ấn tượng về nghiên cứu 'Không gian đa hướng' của em đấy. Ông ấy nói rằng sẽ liên lạc với em và hỗ trợ từ xa nếu em cảm thấy cần thiết. Anh đã cho giáo sư Email của em rồi, em cũng có thể liên lạc với ông ấy qua Email đó."

"Vâng, em cảm ơn."

Dù cơn đau vẫn còn, nhưng tin của Nelson đã khiến Kin vui vẻ hơn rất nhiều. Đặc biệt là khi, cậu biết rằng, vị giáo sư, Ông giáo O bí hiểm ấy, đã bắt đầu để mắt tới cậu và nghiên cứu cậu độc lập theo đuổi suốt bấy lâu nay. Đó là một nghiên cứu đặc biệt về các chiều không gian, các hướng không gian và đặc biệt là cả vùng 'Không gian số ảo', thứ vốn được coi như một trò đùa của nền khoa học hiện đại, thường chỉ xuất hiện trong truyện tranh hay game để… làm màu cho cốt truyện cũng như sức mạnh của nhân vật mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, Kin đang theo đuổi nó, giống như một đứa trẻ ngây thơ đuổi theo ánh sao trời, cậu đã bước đầu hoàn thành nghiên cứu ấy của mình rồi. Nhưng, khó khăn lớn nhất cùng những rào cản đang chờ đợi ở phía trước, và sự giúp đỡ của Ông giáo O sẽ là rất cần thiết cho chặng đường tới tương lai của Kin.

"Nghiên cứu của em, ông ấy gọi là một bước tiến dài của công nghệ tiên tiến. Và ông ấy cũng giúp anh chế tạo thứ này..."

Vỗ vỗ lên thân cỗ máy phức tạp phát ra năng lượng tự duy trì của mình, Nelson cười khoái chí.

"… cỗ máy phát năng lượng duy trì dựa vào lý thuyết 'Không gian đa triều' của em, để giúp em trong quá trình nghiên cứu sau này, khi anh ra nước ngoài du học và không thể hỗ trợ cho em được nữa."

"Ông ấy tuyệt thật nhỉ? Lại rất giỏi nữa!"

"Haha! Anh nghe người ta nói rằng, ông ấy có thể không phải là người xuất sắc nhất khi nói đến những thứ chúng ta đã biết, nhưng lại cực kì giỏi khi nói đến những thứ chúng ta chưa biết đến đấy. Những điều nằm ngoài tầm hiểu biết của con người, những công nghệ hay kĩ thuật không thuộc về thời đại hay hành tinh này, cứ hỏi ông ấy là tốt nhất, vì ông ấy giỏi nhất những thứ đó mà."

Nghe có vẻ phô trương và giả tạo, nhưng với những gì vị giáo sư ấy đã làm, cỗ máy đặc biệt này, rồi cả nghiên cứu mới mẻ của Kin về 'Không gian đa chiều' và 'Không gian số ảo', thì Kin hiểu rằng, những gì mình đã nghiên cứu và đã làm được, chẳng là gì so với hiểu biết của giáo sư O đâu. Điều cậu muốn làm nhất bây giờ, có lẽ là nghiên cứu thêm thật nhiều, phát triển công nghệ đặc biệt này tới mức hoàn thiện, để một ngày có thể đưa cho ông ấy sản phẩm hoàn hảo nhất… có lẽ cũng chỉ để nhận được một cái xoa đầu cùng câu nói 'làm tốt lắm' từ ông mà thôi. Vì từ khi còn rất bé tới tận bây giờ, những điều nhỏ nhoi ấy lại là thứ cậu chưa từng được trải qua, những điều mà đôi khi cậu mong muốn nhận được mỗi lần hoàn thành được một điều gì đó tuyệt vời…

"Đưa tay xem nào…"

Bỗng nhiên, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng như thủ thỉ, đôi tay mảnh mai của Mei nắm lấy bàn tay bị thương của Kin và kéo nhẹ về phía cô.

"Mei…"

"Yên nào…"

Một động tác thật dịu dàng, Mei ân cần xoa bóp nhẹ nhàng vết thương, như đang cố gắng làm dịu đi cơn đau nhức bên dưới lớp băng gạc trắng. Đôi bàn tay mảnh mai cùng hơi ấm gần gũi khi cô nắm lấy tay cậu và chăm sóc cho vết thương khiến cậu lớp trưởng bối rối. Những cơn đau nhẹ dịu dễ chịu lan theo bàn tay và những đầu ngón tay, tới cổ tay và cánh tay, theo từng cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng của cô. Gương mặt chăm chú dịu hiền đang lo lắng cùng một chút giận hờn vô cớ của Mei làm trái tim Kin rung động, từng nhịp đập thổn thức như hối thúc, cậu thiếu niên muốn nói một lời cảm ơn cùng nụ cười vui vẻ nhất trao cho cô, nhưng lại không thể trong giây phút lắng đọng nhẹ nhàng của thư viện vắng vẻ cuối buổi chiều bình yên.

"Gãy xương bàn tay rồi… Bong gân cổ tay nữa."

Giọng nói dịu hiền như thủ thỉ, Mei nắm lấy tay Kin, nét lo âu trên gương mặt ưu tư của cô lớp trưởng như cảm nhận được cơn đau của cậu lúc ấy.

"Đau lắm đấy…"

"Mình chịu được mà."

"Vớ vẩn! Tay cậu mà bị làm sao, mình sẽ là người đầu tiên cưa nó đi đấy!"

Hậm hực, Mei gắt gỏng, có lẽ vẫn là vì Kin đã giấu cô chuyện vết thương suốt từ sáng tới giờ đây mà. Chút giận hờn đáng yêu của cô lớp trưởng làm cậu thiếu niên cười nhăn nhó, phần vì tay vẫn còn đau, nhưng có lẽ cậu cũng hiểu được Mei quan tâm và lo lắng cậu nhiều tới nhường nào. Cô nói vậy, có chút thẳng thắn và phũ phàng, nhưng trong lòng không có ác ý đâu, mà ngược lại, cô rất lo cho sức khỏe của cậu, nên mới giận dỗi như vậy đấy.

Nhìn cảnh ấy mà tự dưng Nelson bật cười, chẳng hiểu sao lại liên tưởng tới một cặp vợ chồng sắp cưới. Nhìn giống vậy lắm ấy, ông anh khóa trên không nói, nhưng cảm thấy hai đứa đáng yêu ghê cơ!

"Cứ kệ nó đi, Mei! Mấy thương tích kiểu này Kin lo được mà."

Bênh vực cậu em vậy mà lại nhận được một cái lườm nguýt của cô lớp trưởng, đến Nelson cũng thấy toát mồ hôi mà. Đúng là, tụi con gái lúc yêu, đứa nào cũng ngốc nghếch ghê gớm như nhau nhỉ. Lúc chưa yêu thì ranh ma, mưu mẹo, làm đủ cách để có được sự chú ý của các anh chàng, mà lúc đã thành đôi rồi thì vừa ngốc, vừa ghê gớm, đanh đá mà lại còn hay ghen nữa. Nghĩ mà Nelson thấy sợ run người!

"Có cần đi bệnh viện không?"

"Không cần đâu. Bị thương nhẹ thôi. Mình tự chăm sóc được."

Kin cố gắng trấn an Mei bằng một nụ cười tươi tắn, giúp cho nét lo lắng trên gương mặt cô lớp trưởng như vơi đi phần nào. Cùng với đó, chút vui vẻ như trở lại trong ánh mắt thường ngày ưu tư, nở một nụ cười hiền hậu như thấu hiểu, Mei cũng không muốn khiến cậu phải cảm thấy phiền lòng. Buông tay Kin ra, Mei với lấy chiếc cặp của mình để trên bàn cạnh chiếc máy của hai anh em, bắt gặp ánh mắt tinh nghịch của anh Nelson mà khiến cô lớp trưởng lại thoáng đỏ mặt. Cô chỉ vừa nhận ra, hai người họ đã nắm tay nhau khá tình cảm trước mặt ông anh khóa trên, và lại nắm tay khá lâu, chừng vài phút nữa.

"Hôm nay là Lễ tình nhân đấy! Hai đứa có gì tặng nhau chưa?"

Nelson chỉ nhắc khéo vậy thôi, hi vọng sẽ giúp được hai đứa xem chút xíu, nhưng mà thực ra lại chẳng giúp được gì cả. Bởi vì, Mei đã lấy ra từ trong chiếc cặp sách của mình hai hộp bánh sô cô la, được bảo quản cẩn thận, gói trong lớp giấy gói quà màu hồng lấp lánh cùng một chiếc nơ được thắt khéo tay trên đỉnh, trông rất đẹp và có phần nữ tính, đáng yêu lắm. Nhìn thôi mà Nelson đã thấy ghen tị rồi, lại tủm tỉm cười liếc nhìn đểu Kin trêu chọc.

"Nơ màu xanh da trời là của mình, nơ màu hồng là của Diana…"

Nghe như phát phần thưởng ấy nhỉ, vừa nhận lấy hai hộp quà Valentine của Mei và Diana, Kin vừa cười hạnh phúc và có chút xấu hổ, vì năm nay là năm đầu tiên mà cậu được tặng quà như vậy đấy. Hai hộp bánh sô cô la nhỏ xinh, được gói lại rất khéo tay, mang theo tình cảm nồng nàn và thuần khiết của hai cô thiếu nữ, trao tặng cậu vào ngày lễ tình nhân.

"Còn đây là quà riêng của Diana nhé, vì cô ấy đã không trực tiếp tới tặng quà cậu được."

Có lẽ sự hiện diện của Nelson đã chẳng còn quan trọng nữa, khi Mei đứng lên và cúi người về phía trước, gương mặt thoáng ửng hồng che phủ tầm mắt của Kin, trước khi khẽ hôn lên bờ môi cậu bạn cùng lớp một nụ hôn thật nhẹ nhàng và lãng mạn. Một khoảnh khắc đáng yêu giữa hai người, khi hai bờ môi khẽ chạm, hơi ấm mang theo vị ngọt dịu lưu luyến, dù chỉ kéo dài trong tíc tắc, nhưng cũng để lại trong lòng biết bao rung động bồi hồi, xao xuyến. Kin bối rối, có chút xấu hổ, nhưng hạnh phúc lắm, còn Mei thì lúng túng, khi gương mặt hai người chỉ cách nhau một chút, sau nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng cô vừa trao cho cậu. Bởi vì, Diana đã không nói với cô như vậy…

"Chúc cậu một Lễ tình nhân hạnh phúc…"

Gương mặt ửng hồng duyên dáng, Mei thì thầm bằng giọng nhỏ nhẹ tình cảm, trước khi đứng thẳng người lên và với lấy chiếc cặp sách của mình. Sau đó, cô rời đi, có chút vội vã, bỏ lại cậu lớp trưởng vẫn còn bối rối, sau khoảnh khắc đáng yêu ngắn ngủi giữa hai người họ. Nhìn theo bóng cô bạn cùng lớp in dài trong ánh chiều vàng, đi giữa hai hàng cây rậm rạp che mát lối vào thư viện mà Kin trong lòng thổn thức, muốn đuổi theo cô, nhưng lại không thể tìm được một lý do. Cuối cùng, cậu lại ngồi lặng một chỗ, tiếc nuối, nhưng cũng háo hức, vì những gì Mei nói trước lúc ra về.

"Hẹn gặp lại cậu tối nay…"

Đó là vì, buổi tối hôm nay là…

Ông anh Nelson, sau vài phút bị bỏ quên và coi như không tồn tại, cuối cùng cũng chịu 'E hèm!' một tiếng để nhắc Kin là anh vẫn ngồi ở đó, chứ chưa bỏ vào nhà vệ sinh và khóc một mình vì tủi thân.

"Thấy bảo tối nay mấy đứa tổ chức đi chơi à?"

Hỏi vậy cho chắc, chứ với trí tuệ của mình, Nelson chắc cũng đoán được phần nào kế hoạch của nhóm Kin rồi Vì hôm nay là sinh nhật của cô thư ký Monika, trùng vào ngày Lễ tình nhân, chắc chắn nhóm bạn sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc đi chơi sinh nhật cùng nhau. Nhưng mà, kế hoạch cụ thể thì Nelson vẫn chưa biết rõ ràng.

"Tối nay tụi em đi xem phim với nhau ấy mà."

"Ồ! Vậy à? Phim gì?"

"Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng."

Nghe tên phim mà thằng anh trí thức của Kin bật cười

"Đi xem phim siêu anh hùng vào Valentine, ý tưởng của thằng Matt đúng không?"

"Ha! Chuẩn rồi đấy anh!"

"Mà cũng trùng hợp thật đấy. Sinh nhật của Monika lại vào đúng ngày Lễ tình nhân. Không biết con bé có bạn trai chưa nhỉ?"

"À! Cái đó… tối nay anh sẽ biết. Tụi em sẽ Livestream trước lúc vào xem phim."

Cười tủm tỉm cùng cái vẻ mặt úp úp mở mở đầy bí hiểm, Kin thực sự khiến Nelson tò mò, vì nếu có một thứ gì đó khác trên thế giới này mà anh không thể dùng trí tuệ của mình để suy luận ra được, thì đó chỉ có thể là những thứ liên quan đến yêu đương mà thôi. Được cậu em mồi như vậy, tự dưng Nelson cũng thấy háo hức, hóng hớt cái buổi Livestream của nhóm bạn trước lúc xem phim lắm. Sự nhàm chán vào Lễ tình nhân mà mọi năm Nelson phải hứng chịu, vì anh không để tâm tới chuyện tình cảm, cũng bỗng chốc bị phá vỡ bởi chút bất ngờ thú vị mà Kin vừa tiết lộ cho anh.

"Vậy à? Nhớ báo cho anh lúc nào bắt đầu nhé."

"Rõ thưa xếp!"

Hai anh em vui đùa, nhất trí với nhau như vậy, trước khi cũng bắt đầu dọn dẹp đồ đạc, xếp lại những cuốn sách lên giá, chuẩn bị để đóng cửa thư viện ra về. Ánh chiều đỏ rực phía chân trời như mờ dần theo từng khoảnh khắc, để rồi nhường chỗ cho màn đêm lung linh, của Lễ tình nhân đầy ngọt ngào lãng mạn, buông xuống nhẹ nhàng trên thủ đô Ayden lộng lẫy và ồn ào.

…

…

Buổi tối ngày Valentine, trước giờ G nửa tiếng đồng hồ, bên đài phun nước, tại quảng trường lớn đối diện với Rạp chiếu phim đã hẹn của cả nhóm.

"Tay bị sao thế?"

"Đấm bê tông nên bị gãy xương ấy mà."

"Ồ, vậy à?"

Nếu có ai nghe lời giải thích của Kin mà không phá lên cười hay nghi ngờ, thì đó chỉ có thể là thằng bạn thân của cậu, Matthew Leonard Smith mà thôi. Kin thường hay thay tên đệm của cậu ta thành Robert trong cách gọi trêu đùa, vì nó giống với tên nam diễn viên yêu thích của cậu ấy.

"Chân cậu thì sao rồi? Sắp gãy tiếp chứ?"

Đùa vui như vậy, Kin làm Matt cười nhăn nhó.

"Gần lành rồi! Giờ chỉ phải đeo nẹp, uống thuốc và hạn chế vận động mạnh nữa thôi. Chắc khoảng hai tuần nữa là lành hẳn."

Matt đã không còn phải chống nạng để đi lại với cái chân bị bó bột đóng cứng như một cục tạ nữa. Với phương pháp điều trị mới, quá trình hồi phục của những ca gãy xương, gãy chân hay tay như của cậu sẽ được rút ngắn từ vài tháng xuống chỉ còn sáu tới tám tuần. Dù sau đó vẫn còn phải đeo nẹp nhựa cố định, uống thuốc đều và hạn chế vận động mạnh, nhưng so với việc không còn phải chống nạng hay bó bột cứng, thì phương pháp ấy mang lại sự dễ chịu hơn nhiều. Matt đã có thể bắt đầu đi lại được nhẹ nhàng, nhưng không được phép chạy nhảy và phải hạn chế những va chạm mạnh vào vùng chân đang lành lại của mình.

"Hehe! Bỏ được cái nạng với cái đống bột bó quanh chân ấy đi mà thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn."

Gõ gõ nhẹ vào chiếc nẹp nhựa đang bọc quanh phần bắp chân của mình một cách thoải mái, Matt cười toe toét, cảm thấy thật nhẹ nhõm, khi đã không còn phải vác cái nạng nặng nề hay kéo lê cái chân bị bó bột đóng cứng không khác gì một cục bê tông nữa rồi. Thoải mái ghê!

"Mà, mang quà cho Monika chưa thế?"

Bỗng nhiên có cảm giác ngờ vực, Kin hỏi Matt, hi vọng rằng thằng bạn thân của mình không đãng trí, quên luôn việc quan trọng nhất hôm nay của hai đứa. Nhưng mà rất tiếc, cậu ta…

"Quên rồi!"

Nghe mà thấy chán, Kin thì thở dài, còn Matt thì phát hoảng.

"Chả nhẽ chạy bộ về nhà lấy?"

Hai thằng đi xe buýt tới đây, vì chân Matt không đi xe đạp được, xe của Kin thì để ở nhà thằng bạn rồi. Giờ muốn quay về nhà Matt lấy, thì chỉ có nước chạy bộ mà thôi.

"Chạy để chân cậu lại thành ba khúc à?"

Chân Matt vẫn chưa lành hẳn và còn phải đeo nẹp, và Kin nói đúng, giờ thằng bạn thân của cậu mà còn chạy bộ về nhà, thì cái chân cậu ta lại gãy thành ba khúc mất thôi. Nghĩ mà thấy thương thằng bạn mình, cậu lớp trưởng vỗ mạnh vai Matt, đẩy cậu ta ngồi xuống bên đài phun nước.

"Ngồi yên đấy, để tớ chạy về lấy cho."

Nhưng vấn đề cũng từ đó mà ra, khi chỉ còn hơn nửa tiếng nữa là phim bắt đầu chiếu. Nhà Matt thì lại ở ngoại ô, đi xe đạp thôi cũng đã mất gần nửa tiếng rồi, đấy là còn chưa nói đến cả chiều đi lẫn chiều về nữa, tổng lại cũng gần một tiếng. Kin mà chạy bộ, thì chắc chắn sẽ muộn giờ chiếu phim…

"Không được đâu! Muộn giờ chiếu phim mất! Nếu có taxi về thì được."

"Giờ này đường phố đang đông, đi taxi còn lâu hơn! Cứ ngồi yên đấy! Tớ sẽ quay lại trước khi phim bắt đầu."

Kin trấn an cậu bạn của mình bằng vẻ tự tin thường thấy, dù Matt vẫn rất lo lắng, không biết cậu lớp trưởng định làm gì để cứu vớt tình hình hiện tại của hai đứa nữa. Nhưng, với niềm tin mãnh liệt vào cậu bạn của mình, Matt gật đầu đầy quyết tâm và tin tưởng.

"Được! Vậy, tớ đặt hoàn toàn tính mạng của mình vào tay cậu."

"Gì chứ? Có món quà sinh nhật thôi mà."

"Vì không có quà sinh nhật, Monika sẽ giết tớ mất!"

Nghe thế, đến Kin còn toát mồ hôi, vì vụ sinh nhật Monika lần này mà hỏng, Mei cũng giết cậu luôn mất. Coi như là chạy vì tính mạng của cả hai thằng, Kin gật đầu, nuốt nước bọt ừng ực vì sợ

"Ngồi yên ở đây! Đợi tớ! Cố câu giờ một chút được thì càng tốt."

Cả hai thằng bạn cùng nhau gật đầu, nhất trí với nhau như vậy.

Trong khi Matt ngồi lại ở đài phun nước để chờ tụi con gái và tìm cách câu giờ cho Kin, thì cậu lớp trưởng sẽ cố gắng chạy thật nhanh về nhà Matt và lấy món quà sinh nhật cậu bạn thân đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho Monika, để mang tới trước giờ chiếu phim của cả nhóm. Nhiệm vụ nghe có vẻ bất khả thi đấy, Kin vừa chạy vào trong một con hẻm khuất người, vừa mỉm cười thích thú. Nhưng với cậu, mấy thứ bất khả thi như vậy mới là thú vị và đáng để thử chứ. Gõ hai đế giày vào nhau trong một động tác như kích hoạt, đôi giày thể thao đen với cổ cao quá mắt cá chân của cậu thiếu niên sáng lên, những viền năng lượng lam thẫm chạy dọc theo từng hoa văn trang trí của đôi giày, mờ ảo trong màn đêm tối của con hẻm. Ném tạm ba lô của mình vào một góc, Kin lấy ra một cặp kính chắn gió, cùng một chiếc mặt nạ che nửa gương mặt, đeo lên và nhanh chóng làm động tác khởi động nhanh.

"Hê hê! Chắc không có cơ hội thử nghiệm mà phải đem vào sử dụng trực tiếp luôn rồi.

Đôi giày đặc biệt như khít sát hơn vào chân cậu lớp trưởng khi dòng chảy năng lượng uốn lượn theo đường vân trang trí, bao phủ lấy phần bàn chân và cổ chân, lan tới bắp chân cậu. Chỉnh lại cặp kính chắn gió và chiếc mặt nạ kim loại, Kin bắt đầu chạy bước nhỏ tại chỗ, khởi động để chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

...

Một lần nữa, bóng đen tuyền băng qua màn đêm náo nhiệt, vân lam uyển chuyển vẽ vào nền trời sao lung linh của Ayden những dư ảnh huyền ảo. Bằng tốc độ cùng sự linh hoạt tuyệt vời, Kin băng qua những mái nhà cao nhất của thành phố, giống như một cơn gió lốc màu lam kì ảo, hòa cùng ánh sao trời trên cao lấp lánh, nhẹ nhàng chìm vào trong màn đêm bí ẩn bao la. Cậu băng qua những chướng ngại, vượt qua những vật cản, bay qua những khoảng không mênh mông giữa những mái nhà, như thể đã không còn bị trói buộc bởi sức nặng của trọng lực nữa vậy. Đôi chân dẻo dai chạy không ngừng nghỉ, vân năng lượng từ đôi giày đặc biệt, giúp cậu như thể đang lướt đi nhẹ nhàng trên không trung cao vút, bay lượn tự do trên nền trời lung linh của thành phố về đêm.

"Mẹ ơi! Có một anh đang chạy ngoài cửa sổ kìa!"

"Johnny ngốc! Con đang nói gì thế? Chúng ta sống ở chung cư cao tầng mà con."

Dư ảnh trong đêm tối, chàng thiếu niên mỉm cười đằng sau chiếc mặt nạ đặc biệt che kín nửa gương mặt cậu. Bằng tốc độ cùng sự linh hoạt khiến cả Hermes cũng phải ngả mũ cúi đầu, Kin băng băng di chuyển hết từ mái nhà cao tầng này đến mái nhà cao tầng khác, hạ dần độ cao theo chiều cao của những tòa nhà, khi đang hướng dần về vùng ngoại ô của thành phố. Chiếc mặt nạ đen tuyền đi cùng một cặp kính đeo chắn gió giúp Kin không bị chính tốc độ đáng sợ của mình bóp nghẹt. Vùng ngoại thành đã ở ngay trước mặt rồi, cậu sẽ hoàn thành được nhiệm vụ, và dư hẳn vài phút trước giờ chiếu phim ấy chứ. Cậu cũng háo hức lắm, muốn được xem cảnh Matt tặng quà cho Monika, cũng như muốn được thấy phản ứng của cậu bạn lúc nhận được quà hồi đáp. Vậy nên, toàn bộ hi vọng của buổi tối Valentine/sinh nhật hôm nay sẽ chỉ còn đặt hết lên vai cậu lớp trưởng Kin mà thôi!

Bóng đen tuyền lướt bay nhẹ nhàng vào trong màn đêm huyền bí, vân lam thẫm uốn lượn kì ảo cùng ánh sao trời lấp lánh trên cao.

…

Nhìn đồng hồ đầy lo lắng, Matt thở dài thườn thượt. Đó là một nhiệm vụ bất khả thi với bất kì ai, cậu vốn vẫn biết như vậy ngay từ đầu. Tuy nhiên, sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối cùng toàn bộ hi vọng cậu đã đặt vào Kin không cho phép cậu được từ bỏ. Tất cả sự vụ bây giờ của hai đứa sẽ chỉ còn trông đợi vào khả năng tuyệt vời của cậu lớp trưởng mà thôi!

"Matt! Chào buổi tối."

Giọng nói vui vẻ của Monika thật dễ nhận ra giữa chốn ồn ào, cô thư ký cùng Mei đã tới điểm hẹn của cả nhóm đúng giờ. Chẳng hiểu sao, nghe thấy giọng nói trong trẻo ấy mà Matt lại cười nhẹ nhõm.

"Chào Moni…ka….aaaaa…"

Ngước lên nhìn hai cô bạn của mình, cậu thiếu niên vô tư Matt thường ngày thờ ơ với phái đẹp, hôm nay cũng phải há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên và ngỡ ngàng, khi nhìn thấy hai cô gái đang tiến về phía cậu. Đôi bạn hôm nay trông thật quá khác thường, khiến cậu ban đầu còn tưởng là hai cô thiếu nữ xinh đẹp nào đó đang đi lạc giữa đám đông nhộn nhịp trước quảng trường lớn nữa cơ. Với Mei thì Matt vẫn còn có thể nhận ra, vì cho dù cô lớp trưởng của cậu có ăn mặc nữ tính và xinh xắn hơn, với một chút trang điểm nhẹ nhàng hòa nhã, nhưng chiếc băng gạc trắng che mắt quen thuộc thì vẫn không thể lẫn vào đâu được với những cô gái khác rồi. Tuy nhiên, khi nhìn sang tới Monika, cô thư ký hôm nay quá khác so với mọi ngày, khiến Matt khi ấy thực sự lúng túng, không biết nên nói gì nữa. Bởi vì…

Monika hôm nay xinh quá!

Cô thư ký Monika ngồi bàn bên mà Matt vẫn thường hay trêu chọc về chuyện ăn mặc hay cư xử nữ tính quá đáng, hôm nay đã thay đổi, lột xác hoàn toàn, để trở thành một cô thiếu nữ xinh đẹp và duyên dáng, nổi bật lên giữa đám đông náo nhiệt trước quảng trường xung quanh.

Mái tóc màu nâu sáng, khi trước buộc gọn gàng bằng dây lụa mềm mại, thắt đuôi ngựa với chiếc nơ trắng đáng yêu, hôm nay, Monika đã cởi bỏ chiếc nơ vướng víu, xõa dài mái tóc mượt mà của mình xuống tới chớm lưng, uốn xoăn một chút ở đuôi tóc, nhìn rất trẻ trung và cuốn hút. Gương mặt kiều diễm được trang điểm nhẹ nhàng, nước da trắng hồng mịn màng tràn đầy sức sống như lộng lẫy dưới ánh sáng lung linh của Ayden trong buổi tối Lễ tình nhân ấm áp. Đôi mắt màu lục bảo xanh biếc tinh nghịch như biết nói, hàng mi cong cùng đôi mày mảnh mai tinh tế thoáng rung động trong khoảnh khắc ánh mắt hai người vô tình bắt gặp. Bờ môi đỏ mọng chớm nở một nụ cười vui vẻ, lớp son bóng mịn toát lên nét trưởng thành thật xinh đẹp, nữ tính biết bao. Dáng hình thanh cao, Monika khoác bên ngoài một chiếc áo khoác ngắn và mỏng, bên trong là áo phông dài tay sáng màu sành điệu, chất liệu co dãn ôm sát lấy cơ thể thiếu nữ tuổi mới lớn, tô điểm thêm từng đường cong uyển chuyển mềm mại, vòng eo thon cùng bầu ngực nở nang đầy quyến rũ như thu hút biết bao ánh nhìn say đắm xung quanh. Quần short jean ngắn cũn cỡn mặc bó sát hai bên đùi trắng nõn, cô ấy yêu kiều tiến về phía cậu, dáng đi thanh thoát cùng cử chỉ điệu đà, đôi bốt da cao ôm gọn lấy bắp chân nuột nà mảnh dẻ, quần tất trắng ngần mong manh tinh khiết như làm đôn lên nét cuốn hút của đôi chân dài thướt tha đầy mê hoặc của cô. Nếu không có Mei với con mắt sứ, mắt còn lại thì tinh như đại bàng săn mồi, đứng kè kè bên cạnh làm vệ sĩ, thì có lẽ, Monika đã trở thành tâm điểm của sự soi mói, với biết bao anh chàng xung quanh dễ dàng bị sự xinh đẹp quyến rũ của cô hớp hồn rồi.

Ngắm nhìn người bạn học cùng lớp của mình mà Matt không nói được thêm lời nào nữa. Cậu ngơ ngác, nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt như bị thôi miên suốt một hồi lâu, để rồi khi nhận ra, cái ánh nhìn chằm chằm của mình đang làm cô ấy xấu hổ, cậu mới vội vã quay ngoắt đi, bối rối biết bao trong nụ cười gượng gạo của mình

"X-xin lỗi! Mình không có ý nhìn chằm chằm như vậy. Nhưng…nhìn cậu xinh lắm!"

Đôi bờ môi mỉm cười mãn nguyện, gò má ửng hồng trong nét ngượng ngùng đáng yêu khi nhận được một lời khen thật đặc biệt, từ một người bạn cũng thật đặc biệt đối với mình. Bằng giọng nói nhẹ nhàng nhất, Monika cúi người xuống và thì thầm vào tai Matt, như không muốn chút ồn ào xung quanh xen vào giữa khoảnh khắc riêng tư của hai người khi ấy.

"Không sao đâu! Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt, nên mình muốn trông thật xinh đẹp, chỉ để dành riêng cho cậu thôi đấy."

Chút xấu hổ, nhưng thật nhiều tình cảm, Monika thì thầm nói nhỏ, làm Matt lại càng thêm bối rối. Đứng lên bên cạnh cô, người bạn cùng lớp mà cậu vẫn hàng ngày trò chuyện, sao hôm nay cậu lại cảm thấy hồi hộp và lúng túng đến vậy. Một cảm xúc kì lạ trào dâng trong lòng, mang theo những rung động bồi hồi từ trái tim, từng nhịp đập thổn thức như muốn đẩy cậu lại gần bên cô.

"Chúng ta đi thôi nhỉ?"

Một động tác nhẹ nhàng, Monika khoác lấy tay Matt, nhích lại gần hơn bên cậu trong giây phút thân mật, hòa cùng dòng người náo nhiệt trong đêm tình nhân lãng mạn, xung quanh là biết bao cặp đôi nam nữ, cũng đang nắm tay nhau đầy tình cảm, sánh bước bên nhau dưới ánh sáng lung linh cùng tiếng nhạc du dương của đêm Valentine. Bầu không gian như bao phủ bởi hương vị ngọt ngào, của những cử chỉ ân cần và tình cảm, vị ngọt đắng của viên kẹo sô-cô-la tan trên đầu lưỡi, hay những nụ hôn nồng nàn, cùng một chút lãng mạn đáng yêu...

Bước đi bên cô giữa dòng người tấp nập, chạm sát vào cơ thể mềm mại, hơi ấm áp cùng mùi hương con gái dịu nhẹ của cô khiến Matt như mê mẩn. Ngắm nhìn gương mặt duyên dáng từ bên gần sát, một cảm giác nâng nâng dâng lên trong lòng cậu, khi gương mặt ấy hàng ngày cậu vẫn nhìn ngắm không thấy chán, sao hôm nay, dưới ánh sáng lung linh của đêm Valentine, lại xinh đẹp và yêu kiều đến vậy. Chạm vào mái tóc dài thướt tha, màu nhuộm đã phai, trở về với màu nâu tự nhiên quen thuộc, từng sợi mượt mà len qua đầu ngón tay của cậu như vấn vương, âu yếm. Để rồi, cử chỉ thật dịu dàng, cô nắm lấy tay cậu trong giây phút lắng đọng, khiến cho tâm trí cậu như tan chảy, bởi dư vị ngọt ngào của tình cảm chân thành cô vừa trao.

"Monika..."

"Đừng nói gì cả. Đây là dành riêng cho cậu mà thôi..."

"Ừm..."

Động tác nhẹ nhàng nhưng không còn bối rối, Matt nắm tay Monika như một lời hồi đáp, xích lại gần cô hơn nữa, giữa xung quanh là biết bao những cặp đôi nam nữ cũng đang tận hưởng giây phút Valentien lãng mạn, khiến Monika thoáng ửng hồng đôi mò má, một lần nữa mỉm cười, một nụ cười hạnh phúc. Cuối cùng thì, cậu ấy cũng đã hiểu rồi...

Và, như chúng ta đã biết, có 'tình nhân' là quên luôn 'bạn thân'. Matt quên luôn thằng bạn Kin đang phải vất vả chạy đi lấy quà sinh nhật cho nó rồi!

"Hi! Nhìn cậu xinh lắm."

Kin thì đã trở lại từ bao giờ, đang đi theo phía sau Mei, cùng cô lớp trưởng theo dõi hai người bạn của họ giữa dòng người tấp nập. Nhìn thấy người bạn gái của mình hôm nay cũng ăn mặc thật đẹp, có chút trang điểm nhẹ, cậu thiếu niên tươi cười vui vẻ, khen cô thật lòng.

"Cảm ơn."

Nhận được lời khen chân thành của cậu, Mei đáp lại bằng một nụ cười hạnh phúc, gương mặt duyên dáng thoáng ửng hồng vì xấu hổ, làm cậu lớp trưởng của cô cũng phải cảm thấy chút bối rối trong lòng. Không màu mè hay hoa mĩ, từ cách cô phản ứng với lời khen của cậu, tới cách ăn mặc và trang điểm của cô trong buổi tối hôm nay. Nhưng chút giản dị và đứng đắn như vậy cũng rất xinh xắn, mang nét trưởng thành và chín chắn rất riêng.

"Cậu vừa đi đâu vậy?"

"Đi có việc chút ấy mà. Hơi gấp xíu, nhưng xem ra mình vẫn về kịp để xem mấy thứ thú vị ấy nhỉ?"

Chút đùa vui, Kin bao che cho Matt về vụ cậu bạn đãng trí quên mất quà sinh nhật của Monika ở nhà, và cậu lại là người phải chạy đi lấy hộ. Tuy vậy, Mei lại không chú ý lắm về chuyện món quà, vì cô lớp trưởng đang bận dùng điện thoại livestream, phát trực tiếp Buổi tối sinh nhật của Monika lên mạng xã hội cho những người khác ở nhà, không có cơ hội đi chơi với nhóm cô được theo dõi cùng nhau.

"Chắc cậu ấy không sao đâu nhỉ?"

Cô lớp trưởng có chút lo lắng, khi cánh tay của Monika vẫn chưa lành hẳn sau vụ tai nạn với Matt, cô thư ký đang phải đeo một tấm nẹp mỏng bên dưới tay áo để bảo vệ cánh tay mình. Đi giữa đám đông náo nhiệt với cánh tay vẫn chưa lành như vậy, Mei lo lắng cho người bạn của mình lắm, vì chỉ một va đập mạnh thôi cũng có thể khiến mọi chuyện tệ đi rất nhiều.

"Cậu ấy nhất quyết không đeo đai bảo vệ tay… Cứng đầu thật đấy."

"Có lẽ Monika muốn bản thân nhìn xinh đẹp nhất có thể đấy."

Tuy nhiên, dường như Matt đã nhận ra điều ấy ngay từ đầu, khi cậu đang là người chủ động đi sát bên phía cánh tay đang lành lại của Monika và khoác lấy tay cô vào lòng mình như để bảo vệ cô bạn giữa dòng người tấp nập. Hành động ấy, dù không quá rõ ràng, nhưng cách Matt xử lý nó tinh tế, khiến cho hai người bạn của cậu cũng có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm, có chút vui mừng khi cậu bạn thân xông xáo thường ngày của họ, hôm nay lại tỏ ra tinh ý và quan tâm được tới như vậy đấy.

"Vậy cũng khá lãng mạn nhỉ?"

"Hì hì! Lâu lâu mới thấy Matt quan tâm tới Monika như vậy."

"Họ trông đẹp đôi mà!"

Một động tác thật tình cảm, Kin là người chủ động ông ngang hông Mei và kéo cô đi lại gần. Dù vẫn còn chút ngượng ngùng, khi xung quanh hai người là những cặp đôi khác cũng đang bên nhau thân mật, tuy nhiên, Mei lại không thể hiện điều đó ra ngoài, mà chỉ lặng lẽ, nhích lại gần bên và dựa sát người vào cậu lớp trưởng của cô. Bằng cử chỉ ân cần, một tay cô nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay cũng đang bị thương của cậu, trong khi tay kia cầm chung chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, cùng cậu phát trực tiếp buổi tối Valentine của họ cho mọi người trong nhóm bạn ở nhà cùng xem. Hai người trông cũng đẹp đôi đấy chứ!

Buổi livestream, Mei và Kin cùng nhau ghi hình lại và phát trên mạng xã hội cho mọi người theo dõi. Chỉ có vài người trong nhóm, như chị Marnie, anh Nelson, chị Celine, Seele, vài người bạn trong lớp thân thiết với Monika, một vài người trong câu lạc bộ bơi lội hay hội học sinh,… cùng xem với nhau mà thôi. Và người đầu tiên nhảy vào bình luận, với cái biểu tượng 'chết ngất' hài hước, chị đại Marnie, chị gái ruột của Monika, hẳn đã khiến cả hội đang xem chung với nhau ôm bụng cười lăn lộn rồi đấy.

'Cái gì thế em gái? Tiêu chuẩn của em thấp đến vậy cơ à?'

Đọc bình luận của chị Marnie mà Mei với Kin bật cười khúc khích. Chắc hẳn, ai đang theo dõi buổi livestream cũng đang có chung cái vẻ mặt ngơ ngác vì ngạc nhiên giống với chị Marnie hiện giờ. Vì ai ngờ đâu, cô thư ký hoa khôi Monika, người cực kỳ kén chọn trong việc có một cậu bạn trai tử tế cho những kỷ niệm thời Trung học lãng mạn đáng nhớ, cuối cùng lại ở bên tên ngốc ngờ nghệch Matt trong buổi tối Valentine, đồng thời cũng sinh nhật tuổi mười sáu của mình cơ chứ! Cái biểu tượng chóng mặt trôi nổi của Celine, mấy cái biểu tượng cảm xúc say sóng của mấy cô bạn trong câu lạc bộ bơi lội, bình luận nhảy loạn tứ tung của nhóm bạn nữ cùng lớp đang cãi nhau sôi nổi về Monika và Matt, hay Seele với câu nói 'Không ai có thể đánh giá nổi tiềm năng của một tên siêu ngốc như thằng anh của em!' đã như xác nhận điều đó rồi. Chẳng ai tin nổi cả!

Vậy mà, giữa cái hội ở nhà đang hóng hớt chuyện tình cảm của người khác, theo dõi luồng trực tiếp của Mei và Kin từ rạp chiếu phim, thì lại lòi đâu ra bà cô chủ nhiệm của lớp, cô Mio Kobayashi, người mà coi Monika như học trò cưng của mình, đồng thời cũng là người đang tỏ ra thản nhiên nhất xóm, khi chứng kiến cảnh Monika nắm tay đi sát bên Matt trong đêm Valentine tuổi mười sáu của cô ấy.

'Cô biết ngay mà! Hurah! Hai đứa nó thành đôi với nhau rồi!'

Mei liếc nhìn Kin với ánh mắt tinh quái, trong khi cậu lớp trưởng đang nhăn nhở cười méo mó, không phải vì chuyện cô chủ nhiệm của cả bọn lại vào xem livestream và biết chuyện, mà bởi vì…

"Kiểu gì ngày mai cô Kobayashi lại đem chuyện lên kể cho cả phòng giáo viên nghe cho xem. Xong rồi lại rêu rao khắp trường…"

"Hì hì! Cứ kệ cô Ba nhọ đi. Có sao đâu mà!"

…Ở bên nhau như thế này, thời gian như trở nên mơ hồ, thật nhanh mà cũng thật chậm rãi…

"Còn chừng năm phút nữa phim mới bắt đầu chiếu… hừm…"

Có lẽ đã đến lúc rồi…

"Này Matt…"

Một cử chỉ thật dịu dàng, Monika quay người lại, đứng đối diện với Matt trong giây phút thân mật, đôi bàn tay mềm mại của cô nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay cậu đầy tình cảm. Giọng nói thủ thỉ, cô lấy từ trong túi xách ra một hộp quà nhỏ, lớp giấy gói màu hồng phai cùng chiếc nơ trắng thắt hình trái tim tinh nghịch như gợi lại biết bao kỷ niệm giữa hai người.

"Đây là của cậu…"

Trao cho cậu món quà vẫn còn vấn vương hơi ấm từ đôi bàn tay mảnh mai của mình, Monika mỉm cười tinh nghịch, đôi gò má thoáng ửng hồng trong nét ngượng ngùng thật nữ tính. Đáp lại bằng một nụ cười gượng gạo, Matt nhận món quà đặc biệt ấy, chạm vào sợi dây lụa trắng mềm mại mà trong lòng cậu xao xuyến một cảm giác thân thương. Dải lụa trắng mong manh thắt thành chiếc nơ đáng yêu quen thuộc, sợi dây buộc tóc khi trước của Monika, gói quanh món quà mà cô tặng cậu trong ngày lễ tình nhân.

"Món quà đẹp ghê…"

Matt không mở quà ngay, mà thay vào đó, cậu cầm hộp quà nhỏ trong tay mình, mê mẩn sợi dây lụa mềm mại cùng chiếc nơ trắng đáng yêu thắt bên trên nó. Bởi vì, cậu cảm thấy thân thuộc quá, hình ảnh Monika với mái tóc nhuộm màu hồng phai, thắt thành đuôi ngựa bằng chiếc nơ trắng đáng yêu, nét tinh nghịch như hòa vào ánh bình minh ấm áp mỗi buổi sớm tới trường của cậu. Nhìn cô lúc này mà cậu bỗng cảm thấy xa lạ quá, với mái tóc xõa dài đã trở về với màu nâu tự nhiên, cách ăn mặc trưởng thành và sành điệu, hay chút trang điểm đậm cuốn hút,… thật khác với vẻ tinh nghịch, chút năng động, đáng yêu và quen thuộc thường ngày. Nên khi nhận được món quà với màu sắc và cách trang trí gợi lại nét thân thương ấy, cậu lại cảm thấy gắn bó với nó, không nỡ tháo chiếc nơ trắng hay mở lớp giấy gói quà màu hồng ra để xem bên trong là gì.

"Cậu không muốn mở nó ra sao?"

"Ừ… tớ…"

Monika hỏi nhỏ, chút lo lắng trong giọng nói thủ thỉ của cô khiến Matt bỗng cảm thấy phân vân. Cậu không biết nên mở gói quà ra để khiến cô vui, hay nên giữ lại món quà ấy nguyên vẹn như vậy nữa. Nhưng, hôm nay lại là một ngày thật đặc biệt với Monika, ngày sinh nhật của cô, nên Matt cũng muốn làm một điều gì đó, chiều theo mong muốn của cô bạn mình. Tuy nhiên, khi cậu chỉ vừa định tháo chiếc nơ trắng, mở hộp quà theo ý của Monika, thì bỗng, một bàn tay mảnh mai đặt lên tay cậu, giữ lấy món quà trong lòng bàn tay Matt như không muốn…

"Chỉ là một hộp kẹo sô-cô-la tớ mua ngoài tiệm thôi mà. Không có gì quan trọng đâu!"

Nụ cười tinh nghịch như gợi lại nét thân thương, Monika giữ lấy hộp quà trong tay Matt, không muốn cậu mở nó ra chỉ vì chút ích kỷ của bản thân trong lời nói vô tình khi nãy. Cùng với một chút buồn, khi cô nghĩ đến món quà được gói bên trong lớp giấy hồng, Monika khẽ cúi đầu như xin lỗi.

"Xin lỗi… Tớ vụng về quá. Không tự tay làm được một chiếc bánh sô-cô-la tử tế để tặng cậu hôm nay…"

Nhưng rồi, nét vui vẻ như trở lại trên gương mặt Matt, khi cậu được lắng nghe những lời chân thành ấy của cô thư ký. Một nụ cười thật tươi, đáp lại cùng động tác tinh nghịch, cậu cùng cô, giữ lấy hộp quà nhỏ bằng đôi bàn tay của hai người, giữa bầu không gian thân thương và gần gũi, khi khoảnh cách giữa họ chỉ còn là một cái chạm thật nhẹ nhàng mà thôi.

"Không sao! Tớ thích chiếc hộp gói bên ngoài thôi. Trông đáng yêu lắm! Chứ sô-cô-la, cả đời tớ có ăn bao giờ đâu mà quan trọng chuyện tự làm hay mua ngoài tiệm!"

Nét ửng hồng trên gương mặt duyên dáng đang ngượng ngùng xấu hổ, Monika mỉm cười, một nụ cười thật hạnh phúc, đôi mắt màu lục bảo tinh nghịch như lấp lánh trong nét xúc động, dưới ánh sáng lung linh của đêm Valentine lãng mạn trước sảnh rạp chiếu phim. Cậu đã chấp nhận món quà của cô rồi…

"Có nên chụp một kiểu ảnh làm kỷ niệm không nhỉ?"

"Hì hì! Tất nhiên rồi! Chụp làm ảnh đại diện luôn chứ!"

"Tùy cậu thôi! Tớ sao cũng được."

Chiếc điện thoại nhỏ xinh đưa lên thật cao, bắt trọn hai gương mặt đang tươi cười của Monika và Matt. Monika đưa tay lên tạo hình trái tim đầy nghịch ngợm, cùng một cái nháy mắt làm duyên thật đáng yêu. Còn Matt thì ưỡn ngực khoe khoang đùa vui, ra vẻ tự hào lắm, giữ món quà mà cô bạn vừa tặng cậu trước mặt như một 'chiến tích' lừng danh. Tiếng bấm máy vang lên trong giây phút lắng đọng nhẹ nhàng. Những kiểu ảnh thật ngộ nghĩnh của hai người, Monika đặt làm ảnh đại diện đôi cho cả cô và Matt, lưu lại thành kỷ niệm hạnh phúc, từng khoảnh khắc của cô ở bên cậu bạn tinh nghịch trong buổi tối sinh nhật thứ mười sáu của mình.

Nhìn cảnh ấy mà Kin với Mei lại cười khúc khích với nhau, ghi hình lại mọi chuyện bằng chiếc điện thoại nhỏ của họ. Nhưng mà, nhắc đến quà …

"À! Đúng rồi! Tớ cũng có quà tặng…"

…đến lúc đấy, Matt mới nhớ ra, mình có một thằng bạn thân tên là Kin, vừa phải vất vả chạy cả nửa vòng thành phố về nhà cậu để lấy quà sinh nhật cho Monika. Nhưng cơ mà, quay lại thì đã thấy Kin đứng lù lù ở đó từ bao giờ rồi. Tủm tỉm cười tinh quái, Kin chỉ tay vào túi áo khoác như nhắc nhở. Matt cũng hiểu ý ngay, đút tay vào túi áo khoác của mình và tìm thấy món quà cậu chuẩn bị cho sinh nhật của Monika đã nằm sẵn trong đó. Như một phép màu vậy, cậu thầm nghĩ, cảm ơn thằng bạn thân lớp trưởng thiên tài, chuyên gia thực hiện mấy nhiệm vụ bất khả thi và cứu vãn tình thế của hai người.

Chiếc hộp nhỏ xíu nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay Matt, khi cậu lấy nó ra từ trong túi áo và đưa về phía Monika. Một chút bất ngờ trên gương mặt xinh xắn của cô thiếu nữ bỗng khiến cậu lo lắng.

"Đây rồi. Quà sinh nhật của cậu…"

Cầm hộp quà nhỏ của mình trong tay mà sao Matt cảm thấy bi quan quá. Chiếc hộp nhỏ cũ kĩ, lớp sơn bên ngoài đã bị phai màu đi nhiều, lại không được bọc trong giấy gói quà hay thắt ruy băng sặc sỡ, trông thật chẳng giống một món quà sinh nhật gì cả. Món quà đựng bên trong thực ra cũng chỉ là một món đồ rẻ mạt cậu mua được ngoài chợ, không thể nào sánh được với váy áo đắt tiền cùng vẻ xinh đẹp lung linh của Monika trong buổi tối sinh nhật hôm nay. Sẽ thật tệ nếu cô từ chối món quà ấy, Matt lo lắng, vì cô vừa tặng cậu một món quà rất đẹp, mà cậu lại chỉ có chiếc hộp này để đáp lại mà thôi.

"À… món quà này…"

Ngày thường, cậu thiếu niên vô tư Matt sẽ không suy nghĩ nhiều và thiếu tự tin đến như vậy, khi đã cầm trong tay món quà sinh nhật mà cậu chuẩn bị sẵn để trặng cho Monika đâu. Nhưng hôm nay là một ngày hơi khác, một ngày đặc biệt, nên Matt cũng thành ra suy nghĩ hơi nhiều.

"Cái gì thế?"

Một chút tò mò rất con gái, Monika cúi xuống, nhìn ngắm hộp quà nhỏ xíu, nằm lọt thỏm trong lòng bàn tay cậu mà thắc mắc, thoáng hồi hộp cô khi suy đoán thử món quà sinh nhật được đựng bên trong. Thực sự thì, ban đầu cô đã nghĩ món quà mà Matt định tặng sẽ là một thứ thật to, thật hoành tráng, đúng với cái tính cách năng động và nhiệt tình của cậu cơ. Tuy nhiên, đến khi nhìn thấy chiếc hộp nhỏ xíu ấy, mọi tính toán của Monika bỗng nhiên sinh sai số, cùng với đó là một sự tò mò và háo hức dâng lên trong lòng về món quà sinh nhật được đựng bên trong.

"Chỉ là quà sinh nhật của cậu thôi. Tớ mua sau hôm bị tai nạn, tại cũng không biết cậu thích món quà nào, nên chọn đại một thứ mà tụi con gái các cậu thường hay thích ấy mà."

Sự tò mò của Monika lại càng làm Matt thêm lo lắng, khi cậu mở nắp chiếc hộp nhỏ ra và tặng món quà cho cô.

Một âm thanh của sự ngạc nhiên, gương mặt của Monika chuyển từ tò mò sang xúc động, rồi sau đó là bối rối, xấu hổ tột cùng. Đôi bàn tay mảnh mai đưa lên che mặt như muốn giấu đi sự ngạc nhiên cùng xấu hổ trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, nhưng rồi lại thả lỏng nhẹ nhàng, chắp lại trước ngực như một lời tạ ơn. Đôi mắt long lanh tinh nghịch nhìn món quà trong tay Matt, trìu mến, hạnh phúc, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng mềm mại như khiến cho sự lo lắng của Matt chuyển sang bối rối và khó xử biết bao.

"Chiếc nhẫn đẹp quá…"

Lời khen của Monika làm Matt ấp úng, khi cậu cầm chiếc nhẫn lên trong tay mình

"Xin lỗi về viên ngọc… tớ muốn một viên màu xanh lục, giống với màu mắt của cậu, như thế thì sẽ ý nghĩa hơn. Nhưng họ không còn màu đó, nên tớ lấy tạm màu hồng… nhưng cậu cũng đâu còn nhuộm tóc hồng như trước nữa nhỉ?"

Tự thoại mà như phân trần, lúng túng, Matt giải thích cho Monika về món quà sinh nhật mà cậu vừa tặng cô. Tuy vậy, Monika lại mỉm cười vui vẻ, nghiêng đầu lắng nghe từng từ một, chăm chú và ân cần, quan tâm tới cậu, như muốn xua tan chút lo âu của cậu khi tặng món quà thật đặc biệt ấy cho mình.

"Màu hồng phai là màu tớ yêu thích, màu của sự nữ tính và đáng yêu… Chiếc nhẫn cũng rất đáng yêu nữa, lại nhỏ vừa cỡ ngón tay tớ… Cậu chọn rất chuẩn đấy."

Động viên Matt mà lại chỉ làm cậu thêm bối rối, Monika thực sự đang không giúp được nhiều đâu

"Chỉ là một chiếc nhẫn rẻ tiền tớ mua ngoài tiệm thôi… nó chẳng đắt hơn nổi một hộp kẹo sô-cô-la của cậu đâu… haha…"

"Nhưng điều đó đâu làm chiếc nhẫn bớt đặc biệt chứ! Với tớ, món quà của cậu thật tuyệt, và cậu cũng vậy!"

Nụ cười cùng sự hạnh phúc, cô dường như đã làm cậu tự tin lên một chút rồi.

"Ừm… cảm ơn! Hi vọng cậu thích món quà của tớ!"

"Tất nhiên rồi, tớ thích lắm!"

Monika tinh nghịch, và lại càng muốn đẩy thêm một chút, như trêu đùa mà cũng như đòi hỏi, một điều thật đặc biệt tới từ cậu bạn của mình, trong một buổi tối sinh nhật cũng thật đặc biệt đối với cô. Đó là khi, cô thiếu nữ đưa bàn tay mảnh mai của mình về phía cậu, cùng một nụ cười và giọng nói hiền dịu như cầu mong cậu chấp thuận…

"Cậu có thể đeo chiếc nhẫn này cho tớ được chứ…?"

Nhìn chiếc nhẫn nhỏ đính viên ngọc màu hồng lấp lánh trong tay mình, rồi lại nhìn bàn tay trắng hồng mảnh mai của cô đang đưa về phía trước, Matt cảm thấy đôi chút do dự trong lòng khi được Monika đề nghị. Nhưng rồi, cậu quyết định sẽ chiều theo mong muốn ấy, tự tay biến buổi tối sinh nhật tuổi mười sáu của cô bạn từ 'đáng nhớ' thành 'nhớ đời'.

"Có lẽ... được thôi."

Nhẹ nhàng nhưng can đảm, Matt nắm lấy bàn tay phải mềm mại, cầm chiếc nhẫn nhỏ xinh và đeo nó lên ngón tay mảnh mai của Monika…

Có lẽ, Matt có chút nhầm lẫn, vì cậu nhớ là, mẹ của mình hay đeo nhẫn ở ngón áp út, nên là…

Chiếc nhẫn nhỏ trượt nhẹ nhàng vào ngón áp út bàn tay phải của Monika, trong nét ngượng ngùng và bối rối, khó xử biết bao của cô thư ký. Matt thì vẫn ngây thơ như ngày nào, khi cậu cẩn thận, tỉ mỉ đeo chiếc nhẫn lên ngón tay mềm mại của cô bạn, dù cho cô đã định rụt tay lại rồi, nhưng tên ngốc ấy vẫn nắm tay cô rất chặt. Đến khi cậu vừa buông tay ra, một lần nữa, đôi bàn tay mảnh mai đưa lên che mặt và quay ngoắt đi chỗ khác, lần này là xấu hổ thực sự, khi gương mặt ửng hồng của Monika giờ đã chuyển sang màu đỏ lựng rồi.

"Ủa? Sao thế?"

Vậy mà, cái tên con trai vô duyên vừa đeo 'nhẫn cưới' cho cô bạn mình vẫn ngơ ngác không hiểu, lần này là do chuyện gì mà Monika lại che mặt, đứng quay đi, im lặng một hồi lâu như vậy sau khi được cậu đeo nhẫn lên ngón tay nữa.

Đứng theo dõi mọi chuyện mà Kin với Mei không ho he được câu nào, chỉ biết đứng ôm bụng cười đau cả ruột, mà cũng xấu hổ thay cho Monika vì lỡ cô chơi lớn quá đà. Trên luồng trực tiếp mà mọi người theo dõi cùng nhau, một lần nữa, 'Apocalypse' xảy ra, với bà chị Marnie vẫn là người loạn nhất, con em gái của Matt đứng thứ nhì, sau đó là Celine và mấy cô bạn cùng lớp của nhóm...

'Hay ghê! Coi như đánh dấu luôn rồi!' – Một bình luận vui vẻ của Carly trêu chọc

'Anh Steve! Em cũng muốn được tặng nhẫn vào sinh nhật!' – Celine nhắc khéo

'Đéo! Hết tiền rồi!' – Steve đáp lại phũ phàng ngay, để không bị bạn gái mình lôi cổ ra cửa hàng trang sức và vắt kiệt ví

'Chào em rể!' – chị cả Marnie

'Mẹ ơi! Chuẩn bị đồ lễ đi! Nhà mình sắp có con dâu rồi!' – con em gái Seele láu cá

Đâu đó giữa dòng bình luận sôi nổi là một biểu tượng trái tim, đó là của Diana. Cô công chúa nhỏ của nhóm cuối cùng cũng đã có thể lén xem được luồng trực tiếp, và có lẽ, chỉ vô tình nhưng đã có mặt đúng vào giây phút đẹp nhất của cả buổi tối Valentine rồi đấy. Chỉ một biểu tượng trái tim, rồi sau đó, tên cô cũng tối đi, báo hiệu rằng cô đã không còn trong nhóm bạn cùng xem nữa. Nhưng vậy là quá vừa, Diana cũng đã chứng kiến, coi như làm chứng cho đôi bạn rồi!

"Diana kìa..."

"Yep! Thấy nhớ công chúa nhỏ ghê nhỉ?"

"Nhớ chứ…"

Quay lại với cái cặp đôi trời đánh đang làm tốn bao nhiêu thời gian của cả hội xem chùa kia.

Mất một hồi lâu, Monika chỉ đứng ôm mặt quay đi không dám nói gì, còn Matt thì đờ người ra bên cạnh cô, như đang chờ đợi một lời phản hồi nào đó, giải thoát cậu khỏi tình cảnh vừa ngơ ngác không hiểu, lại vừa bối rối và cảm thấy tội lỗi như thể vừa gây ra chuyện gì đó động trời lắm ấy. Cuối cùng thì, cảm thấy thương bạn mình hơn là thương cái phận con gái hẩm hiu của bản thân, cô thư ký cũng quyết định bỏ tay xuống và quay lại về phía cậu, tuy vẫn tránh mặt cậu với ánh mắt cúi gằm lúng túng, cố gắng gượng cười một cách tự nhiên nhất, dù gương mặt vẫn đỏ lựng, nét xấu hổ vẫn còn lưu lại rất nhiều.

"C-c-cảm ơ-ơn… v-về-ề m-món q-q-quà…"

"Ừm!"

Nhận được lời cảm ơn của cô, từ cái vẻ ngơ ngác, Matt bỗng thở dài nhẹ nhõm, rồi lại tươi cười vui vẻ, như thể chẳng có gì to tát cả, khiến cô bỗng cảm thấy một chút giận trong lòng. Giận thì giận thật, nhưng một chút, nghĩ đến cái vẻ ngốc nghếch của Matt mà Monika lại cảm thấy thương cậu hơn. Đôi khi, yêu một tên ngốc ngờ nghệch nó cũng khổ nhọc và khó khăn như vậy đấy!

Tủm tỉm cười thầm vì chút giận hờn trẻ con của bản thân, Monika xích lại gần bên, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Matt, dù đôi bàn tay vẫn còn rất run sau chuyện vừa rồi. Nắm lại bàn tay ấm áp của cậu mà cô cũng cảm thấy an tâm hơn chút ít, thoáng bình yên như xoa dịu đi biết bao xao động trong lòng.

"Chúng ta đi chứ… Tới giờ chiếu phim rồi…"

Giọng nói thủ thỉ nhắc nhở, Monika cố gắng giữ lấy một chút tự tin, để không còn phải làm tên ngốc ấy lo lắng thêm nữa. Dù sao cũng là để đưa hai đứa ra khỏi tình thế khó xử hiện tại mà, nên cố gắng một chút như vậy cũng làm cô vui lên nhiều.

"À! Phải rồi! Bộ phim!"

Nhắc tới bộ phim quan trọng, ngay lập tức, sự tự tin cùng bao nhiêu phấn khích, háo hức của Matt quay lại hết sạch, như cơn cuồng phong dữ dội, cuốn phăng luôn mấy cái nét xấu hổ hay ngại ngùng suốt từ nãy tới giờ của cậu khi ở bên cạnh Monika. Quay ngoắt năm trăm bốn mươi độ luôn là như thế đấy, một và một nửa vòng tròn, Matt quay trở lại với vẻ vô tư và hoạt náo của cậu thường ngày ở lớp, làm Monika đang ngượng ngùng xấu hổ đi bên cạnh, cũng phải bụm miệng cười khúc khích vì pha 'biến hình' quá nhanh quá nguy hiểm ấy của cậu bạn mình.

"Đi thôi! Sắp tới giờ rồi!"

Chút vội vã, Matt có lẽ đã định kéo tay Monika và cùng cô chạy thật nhanh vào trong rạp để kịp giờ chiếu phim sắp tới. Nhưng rồi, như nhớ ra một chuyện quan trọng, cậu thiếu niên năng nổ bỗng khựng lại, và bằng một cử chỉ ân cần, nhích lại gần bên và ôm lấy cánh tay vẫn chưa lành của cô vào trong lòng mình như bảo vệ, khiến cô thư ký cũng cảm thấy hơi bất ngờ.

"Xin lỗi! Suýt nữa tớ quên! Tay cậu vẫn chưa lành hẳn. Đi lại gần, tớ che cho! Chứ giờ để cậu đi giữa chỗ đông người như vậy, không cẩn thận va đập mạnh, lại đau nữa thì khổ lắm."

Một chút quan tâm thật chân thành biết bao, những lời Matt nói như thấm sâu vào tâm hồn đang bay bổng, xua tan đi sự xấu hổ và ngượng ngùng, kéo Monika trở lại mặt đất sau những giây phút tưởng như đã đẩy cô bay cao lên tận tầng mây trắng. Cử chỉ thật dịu dàng, một lời hồi đáp cho sự ân cần của cậu, cô khẽ gật đầu duyên dáng, bước đi bên cậu và xích lại thật gần, khoác tay cậu như khi nãy hai người vẫn làm, những giây phút lắng đọng gần gũi và lãng mạn vô cùng. Để rồi, một thoáng lo lắng, Monika nhớ ra, chân cậu cũng đang bị đau, cũng phải đeo nẹp bảo vệ cơ mà.

"Matt… Chân cậu không sao chứ?"

"Đừng lo! Tớ không sao đâu! Sức khỏe con trai cứng cáp hơn con gái nhiều! Cậu mới là người phải cẩn thận đấy. Tay như vậy mà chẳng để ý gì cả, nhỡ gặp chuyện gì thì sao? Tớ lo lắm đấy!"

"Ừm… cảm ơn cậu… Quan tâm tới mình như vậy… Mình hạnh phúc lắm…"

Những từ ngữ cuối cùng, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của Monika như bị xóa nhòa trong cơn gió xuân ấm áp. Sự ồn ào xung quanh cùng ánh sáng lung linh của lễ tình nhân dường như cũng đã nhòe đi và không còn quan trọng nữa, khi cô ở bên cậu trong giây phút thân thương dành riêng cho hai người.

"Sao cơ? Cậu bảo gì?"

Matt thì vẫn tò mò như thường ngày, khi hỏi lại Monika về những gì cô vừa thì thầm bên cậu. Nhưng, một chút ngượng ngùng con gái, cô thiếu nữ tươi cười, lắc đầu phủ nhận, vì sẽ thật xấu hổ nếu phải nhắc lại những từ ngữ ấy một lần nữa cho cậu nghe rõ, dù đã là lần thứ bao nhiêu trong buổi tối hôm nay cô thể hiện điều đó với cậu rồi.

"Hì hì! Không có gì đâu. Đừng vội vàng quá, vẫn còn nhiều thời gian mà."

"Ừ! Này! Đôi kia có định đi không thế? Nhanh cái chân lên xem nào!"

Matt gọi với lại Mei và Kin ở phía sau, cặp đôi lớp trưởng đang khoác tay nhau, lững thững đi theo hai người bạn của họ và trò chuyện thủ thỉ gì đó nhìn khá tình cảm.

"Ghi lại hết rồi chứ?"

"Ừm… Không sót một khoảnh khắc nào."

Những điều tuyệt vời nhất, Mei đã ghi lại được và lưu vào trong chiếc điện thoại nhỏ của mình, nên buổi phát trực tiếp của cả nhóm cũng đã kết thúc, và dù cho mọi người vẫn còn nhiều điều thú vị đang bàn tán rôm rả trên mạng, thì buổi tối hôm nay sẽ chỉ dành riêng cho bốn người họ mà thôi. Đi bên cạnh cô, Kin tươi cười vui vẻ, ra dấu với Matt đi phía trước, để mấy đứa không lạc nhau giữa đám đông náo nhiệt trước sảnh rạp chiếu phim tấp nập.

"Đến ngay đây!"

Buổi tối hôm đó, Kin, Mei, Monika và cả Matt đều đã rất vui. Có vẻ vui nhất là Matt và Monika rồi, còn với Kin và Mei thì vui bình thường thôi à. Ở bên nhau như thế này, thời gian trôi đi thật nhanh, mà cảm giác cũng thật chậm nhỉ? Từng giây phút, từng khoảnh khắc, từng kỷ niệm đáng nhớ, những bức ảnh chụp cùng nhau tinh nghịch, tiếng cười cùng niềm vui được chia sẻ, kết nối những tâm hồn mơ mộng về tương lai,… tất cả hòa quyện với nhau, trở thành một câu chuyện về tình bạn thân thương tràn đầy hạnh phúc, để kể lại cho nhau nghe mỗi lần gặp mặt, mãi mãi về sau này...

…

**14.**

'Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng – Chương cuối', màn ảnh rộng được thắp sáng bằng những tông màu quen thuộc, khi ánh đèn trên trần cao tối dần, nhường chỗ cho logo màu đỏ - trắng bạc cùng con số '10' đầy hoài niệm của MVL Studio xuất hiện, hòa vào cùng những tầng âm thanh trầm, vang vọng không gian phòng chiếu phim rộng lớn đã chật kín chẳng còn một chỗ trống. Những thước phim như hồi tưởng lại hành trình hơn mười năm của cả dòng phim Siêu anh hùng thân thuộc, một hành trình trải dài và tràn đầy cảm hứng, để mở màn cho một hồi kết hùng tráng, khi cái tên được tạo nên từ cát bụi, 'Chương cuối', hiện lên trên màn ảnh rộng, thầm lặng và không cầu kì, không ồn ào hay khốc liệt, bộ phim bắt đầu trong một khoảnh khắc lắng đọng bình yên.

Đó là 'Chương cuối' của 'Tập một', nơi hội tụ của kết thúc, nhưng cũng là điểm khởi đầu, khi mọi niềm cảm hứng cùng lý tưởng được đẩy lên cao nhất, nhưng cũng là khi sự tiếc nuối trở nên thật gần gũi, nặng nề, vào giây phút chuyến hành trình đầy gan góc mà mọi người đã cùng đồng hành, gắn bó suốt hơn một thập kỷ, đang dần đi đến hồi kết của riêng mình. Từng thước phim sống động được chiếu lên màn ảnh, dưới định dạng 3D, kỹ sảo cùng hiệu ứng ánh sáng kì ảo, âm thanh vang dội trong không gian phòng chiếu phim mênh mông, mang theo niềm cảm hứng, như được kết nối và lan tỏa, niềm vui cùng sự phấn khích mà mọi người chia sẻ cùng nhau trong những phút giây kỷ niệm như vang vọng trong tâm hồn. Từng cảnh quay, từng pha hành động, từng câu thoại, hay cả những chi tiết nhỏ bé nhất,… tất cả như chạm tới tiềm thức, được thổi hồn bởi âm thanh, ánh sáng cùng kỹ sảo điện ảnh hiện đại, những nam nữ diễn viên tâm huyết đã gắn bó với từng cái tên, những siêu anh hùng thân thuộc, như đang sống và hiện hữu, ngay trước những đôi mắt mơ mộng khát khao sự siêu phàm kì diệu, mang lại niềm vui, sự hào hứng cùng biết bao phấn khích, biết bao hi vọng trong lòng mỗi con người. Từng khoảnh khắc đều như in sâu vào trong tâm trí, cùng niềm cảm hứng bất tận, kết nối biết bao thế hệ, vượt qua những rào cản hay cách trở về tuổi tác, giới tính hay sắc tộc, đem họ xích lại gần bên nhau hơn nữa. Giờ đây, tất cả chỉ còn là những đứa trẻ, ngây thơ và mơ mộng, chia sẻ cùng nhau những phút giây kỷ niệm đáng nhớ, niềm cảm hứng cùng câu chuyện về những siêu anh hùng kì diệu mà chúng luôn yêu mến, ngưỡng mộ mà thôi. Giây phút một siêu anh hùng ngã xuống vì lý tưởng cao cả, sự mất mát như thấm thía. Giây phút một người khác vùng lên, từ đống tro tàn đổ nát của những thất bại, sự hi sinh của những người đi trước, niềm cảm hứng bất tận như được thổi bùng mãnh liệt, dữ dội như một ngọn lửa bất biệt của không gian và thời gian. Để rồi, khoảnh khắc, tất cả những siêu anh hùng cùng tụ hội, kề vai sát cánh bên nhau trên chiến trường vô tận, bỏ lại phía sau tất cả, chiến đấu cùng nhau và đánh bại kẻ phản diện cuối cùng, đó là khi, tất cả mọi người đã cùng đứng lên, bên nhau, những con người xa lạ, vỗ tay, hò hét, tán dương và như hòa vào cùng tinh thần của họ, những chiến binh quả cảm đang chiến đấu hết mình đằng sau màn ảnh rộng lớn và sống động kia.

Đó có lẽ là khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ nhất, với cả Kin và Matt, hai cậu nhóc đã đồng hành cùng chuyến đi đầy gan góc ấy, theo dõi tất cả, từ những khoảnh khắc đầu tiên, cho tới tận bây giờ, khi một 'Chương' của cuộc hành trình vô định và bất tận ấy đang dần khép lại, mở ra một kỷ nguyên mới của những Siêu anh hùng thế hệ tiếp theo, tiếp nối những di sản của những người đi trước, tiếp tục lan tỏa niềm cảm hứng cùng nhiệt huyết cháy bỏng, lý tưởng bất diệt về sự quả cảm kỳ diệu, tới với tất cả mọi người. Đó không phải là một Kết thúc, bởi vì chuyến phiêu lưu ấy không hề có điểm đích. Đó là một sự khởi đầu, của một chuyến hành trình mới, kéo dài tới vô định của Kin và những người bạn của mình.

Vào thời khắc bộ phim kết thúc, tất cả mọi người đều đã nán lại, tới tận những giây phút cuối cùng, khi từng cái tên được xuất hiện trên màn ảnh, như một cách để tri ân, lời cảm ơn chân thành tới đội ngũ sản xuất cùng dàn diễn viên tâm huyết, những con người đã cùng nhau đóng góp tạo nên chuyến hành trình kì diệu của cả dòng phim về Vũ trụ những Siêu anh hùng. Tên của từng diễn viên được đặt bên cạnh tên của Siêu anh hùng mà họ đại diện, trên nền hình ảnh là những thước phim hồi tưởng về những khoảnh khắc đẹp nhất của họ, ghép lại từ rất nhiều phần phim khác nhau trong suốt chặng đường dài. Sau đó, đội ngũ sản xuất cũng nhận được những giây phút của riêng mình, trên nền nhạc hào hùng cùng những cắt đoạn hậu trường thú vị, những đoạn tư liệu về quá trình sản xuất bộ phim đầy gian nan, vất vả, hay những phân cảnh quay lỗi hài hước, giây phút thư giãn vui vẻ, trải lòng cùng mọi người trong đoàn. Để rồi, một phút tri ân, nhưng thật nhiều tiếc thương, lưu luyến, khi có những người đã không còn có thể xuất hiện trở lại trong những phần phim tiếp theo được nữa, dù chỉ là một phân cảnh khách mời quen thuộc kéo dài vài giây mà thôi.

Bộ phim kết thúc trong tiếc nuối, nhưng cũng mang lại thật nhiều sự háo hức, khi chặng đường phía trước vẫn còn trải dài tới vô tận. Vũ trụ của những siêu anh hùng vẫn còn mở rộng thêm nữa, và không chỉ những con người của phe thiện, những siêu anh hùng mới đang sẵn sàng gia nhập vũ trụ điện ảnh rộng lớn kì diệu ấy, mà sắp tới, cả những ác nhân đã từng xuất hiện trong từng phần phim, cũng sẽ có những pha lên hình rất đáng mong chờ của riêng mình. Đó là một tương lai của niềm cảm hứng, mang theo thật nhiều sự hứa hẹn cùng ước mơ, và tất cả những gì mà mọi người có thể làm, từ giây phút này đây, chỉ còn là chờ đợi mà thôi.

"Một tương lai tương sáng đang chờ đón chúng ta!" – rất tiếc là những người nói câu đó lại không phải phe chính diện, mà lại thường bị thổi bay tít lên trời.

…

Lúc nhóm bạn của Kin rời rạp chiếu phim, đồng hồ đã điểm hai giờ sáng. Bầu không gian se lạnh vắng vẻ của Ayden về đêm đôi khi khiến người ta cảm thấy hụt hẫng, khi nó như trái ngược với vẻ ồn ào và náo nhiệt thường ngày của thành phố Thủ đô. Hòa cùng dòng người thưa thớt đang trở về nhà từ rạp chiếu phim, sau một buổi tối Valentine đáng nhớ và tràn đầy những kỉ niệm, nhóm bạn cùng nhau sải bước trên con phố vắng, trò chuyện bâng quơ với nhau mà chẳng có một chủ đề. Một chút gần gũi thân mật, khi Matt và Monika vẫn khoác tay nhau bước đi, nhích lại gần như ôm sát vào nhau cho ấm, còn Kin cõng Mei trên lưng, cô lớp trưởng gục đầu mệt mỏi trên vai cậu, tưởng như đã ngủ gật rồi vậy. Bầu không gian xung quanh bốn người bạn như ấm áp hơn, giữa đêm lạnh của Thủ đô Ayden tĩnh mịch, những cơn gió từ biển khơi mênh mông không làm vơi đi hơi ấm từ tình bạn mà họ chia sẻ cùng nhau.

"Tớ cũng muốn thành lập lên một Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng!"

Một chút đùa vui, Matt tuyên bố rõng rạc, làm Monika đi bên cạnh cũng phải bật cười khúc khích, còn Mei đang gục đầu trên vai Kin cũng thoáng mỉm cười vui vẻ về cái ý tưởng có phần trẻ con cùng một chút mơ mộng của cậu bạn mình khi nói ra như vậy với mọi người.

"Nghe hơi trẻ con quá đấy, Matt ạ!"

"Biết đâu được chứ. Những điều kì diệu nhất của Nhân loại, đôi khi lại bắt nguồn từ những giấc mơ trẻ con nhất cơ mà."

"Hì hì! Thì tớ đâu có phản đối gì."

Kin ủng hộ giấc mơ của bạn mình, dù điều đó có phần hơi xa vời quá so với thực tế hiện tại của thế giới, khi những Siêu anh hùng không xuất hiện, và mọi người đều tin rằng họ không hề tồn tại. Nhưng, đâu ai cản được những tâm hồn mơ mộng của họ ước ao cơ chứ! Biết đâu, ở một góc khuất của thế giới, những Siêu anh hùng vẫn còn đang ẩn nấp, giấu đi danh tính cùng sự tồn tại của họ, chờ một ngày được… làm một điều gì đó vĩ đại chẳng hạn. Có thể chỉ là họ chưa muốn xuất hiện mà thôi!

"Hoặc cũng có lẽ, họ đang chờ đợi một tổ chức nào đó, hoặc một ai đó, tới và nói với họ rằng, Mọi người cần họ, và muốn họ gia nhập cùng những người khác, để thành lập lên một Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng. Có lẽ, họ cũng chỉ cảm thấy cô đơn, một chút thôi, nên chưa muốn xuất hiện!"

Một chút trêu đùa, Monika, sau khi nghe được giả thuyết của Matt, bỗng trở nên ủng hộ cậu, khi cũng đã đưa ra giả thuyết của mình về sự vắng bóng của những Siêu anh hùng trong thế giới hiện đại này. Sự cô đơn ư, cô thư ký cũng có lý đấy chứ! Có lẽ, họ chỉ đang chờ đợi một ai đó đến, và nói với họ rằng, họ không cô đơn trong thế giới rộng lớn này mà thôi. Thật giống những điều được viết trong sách, cuốn sách thật đặc biệt của giáo sư O, những lời cuối cùng mà ông viết vẫn in đậm trong tâm trí Kin mỗi khi cậu cảm thấy một chút lạc lõng trên con đường của mình. 'You are not, and will never be alone'.

"Có thể lắm…"

Mei, dù đã rất mệt rồi, nhưng vẫn cố gắng góp ý tưởng vào câu chuyện của những người bạn của mình. Được Kin cõng trên lưng như thế này khiến cô lớp trưởng bỗng cảm thấy thật mềm yếu. Vậy nên, cố gắng một chút để trò chuyện cùng các bạn, dù bản thân đã rất mệt mỏi và chỉ muốn ngủ gục đi thôi, cũng giúp cô cảm thấy tỉnh táo hơn một chút, mà cũng thật gần gũi với mọi người.

"…nhưng cũng có thể, họ đang sợ hãi… Vì bản thân quá đặc biệt, nên họ sợ hãi, cô đơn, và đã cố gắng giấu đi những điều làm bản thân mình trở nên khác biệt với mọi người…"

Đó là trải nghiệm của Mei, những lời từ tận đáy lòng, và cũng thật nhiều những hoài niệm về những ngày tháng cô đơn của cô tại trường Trung học Darwin khi trước. Nhưng rồi…

"…đôi khi, những gì họ cần không phải là những điều đặc biệt, mà đôi khi lại chỉ là những điều giản đơn nhất, một ai đó để thấu hiểu, để chia sẻ mà thôi…"

…cô đã có bạn bè, những người ở bên cạnh cô, vào lúc này đây, và cả những người khác nữa, thật nhiều, để cô có thể chia sẻ, dù chỉ một chút thôi, cũng khiến cô cảm thấy không còn cô đơn nữa, rất nhiều. Đôi khi, đó lại là điều mà một người 'Siêu anh hùng' cần nhất, chứ không phải những thứ vĩ đại, siêu phàm hay hào nhoáng thường hay xuất hiện trên phim ảnh hay truyện tranh ngoài kia.

"Sâu sắc quá, Mei ạ."

Một chút thấu hiểu, Monika cảm kích về những lời chia sẻ ấy của người bạn thân đã đồng hành cùng mình suốt những năm tháng trung học, bên cạnh Kin và Matt. Ngước nhìn lên bầu trời cao thăm thẳm, Kin như mơ mộng, hoài niệm về những ngày tháng xa xưa ấy. Có lúc, cậu cũng đã cảm giác như vậy, thật cô đơn, khi bản thân mình quá cá biệt so với mọi người. Nhưng, Matt, Monika hay Mei, họ đâu quan tâm đến chuyện đó, khi trở thành bạn của cậu, thật thân thiết, có thể chia sẻ cùng cậu bất cứ điều gì, khiến cậu cảm thấy thật tầm thường, bình dị nhưng cũng thật ấm áp biết bao.

"Nếu tớ thành lập Biệt đội siêu anh hùng, thì tớ sẽ để Kin làm Chỉ huy của đội!"

"Gì chứ? Sao giao cho tớ vị trí cao vậy?"

"Haha! Vì cậu rất giỏi chứ sao nữa!"

Một chút đùa vui, Matt nhìn Kin, ánh mắt như mang nét quả cảm và tin tưởng thật nhiều

"Tớ đùa đấy! Bởi vì, cậu là người đáng để tin tưởng nhất mà tớ từng biết mà."

Matt tin tưởng Kin, tuyệt đối tin tưởng, người bạn thân đã lớn lên cùng mình trong nắng ấm và gió biển của Ayden. Mối liên kết giữa họ thật bền chặt và dường như là bất diệt, bạn bè mà cũng như đồng đội, những con người có thể giao phó hoàn toàn tính mạng của mình cho người kia với không một chút chần chừ. Matt và Kin, hai người họ, một tình bạn tri kỉ.

"Vậy cho tớ làm thư ký được không? Biệt đội gì thì cũng cần một thư ký mà nhỉ?"

Monika cũng vui vẻ đăng ký một vị trí trong đội, và hiểm nhiên rồi, Matt chẳng mất nhiều thời gian để đồng ý đâu.

"Tất nhiên! Mei thì sao?"

Lớp trưởng Mei, sẽ thật tốt nếu cô đồng hành cùng Kin trong vai trò chỉ huy đội. Nhưng, với Mei, những điều ấy đều không quan trọng.

"Miễn là có các cậu, thì tớ ở đâu cũng được."

Mei chỉ cần được ở bên các bạn mình, và đó là tất cả những gì cô mong muốn. Kin có lẽ cũng chỉ cần như vậy mà thôi, khi cậu ghé sát đầu vào gương mặt của Mei đang gục trên vai mình, một cái chạm nhẹ, hai người như thấu hiểu. Những người đồng đội có thể hiểu người kia như chính bản thân mình, Mei và Kin, họ là như vậy đấy.

"Mà, chẳng phải muốn trở thành Siêu anh hùng, thì chúng ta phải có Siêu sức mạnh sao?"

Monika tinh nghịch, và cũng thật là một cô gái mang lại nhiều niềm vui cùng những trò chơi thú vị, khi là người đã tìm được một Ứng dụng câu hỏi vui trên mạng cho mọi người.

"Gì đấy? 'Nếu bạn trở thành Siêu anh hùng, Sức mạnh của bạn sẽ là gì?'. Ứng dụng Đố vui à?"

Đọc tiêu đề của câu đố vui mà Matt lại thấy phấn khích, vì, Giáo sư Matt, nhà Siêu-anh-hùng học mà, sao lại không thích bàn về những siêu sức mạnh cơ chứ!

"Đố vui thôi mà. Nếu bạn trở thành Siêu anh hùng, Sức mạnh của bạn sẽ là gì? Bên dưới là điền tên và Ngày tháng sinh, nào, cho mình tên đầy đủ của các cậu đi!"

Cầm chiếc điện thoại thông minh và thao tác thật nhanh, Monika điền tên và ngày sinh của mình vào ứng dụng. Matt cũng tò mò, liếc nhìn chiếc điện thoại của cô, và có chút bất ngờ, khi cậu lần đầu tiên được thấy tên đầy đủ của Monika.

"Monika Fiorina Gracios. Tên cậu đấy à?"

"Ừ… Cái tên này! Học cùng người ta mấy năm mà không nhớ tên người ta là sao hả?"

Tỏ vẻ hờn dỗi vì thằng bạn không nhớ nổi tên mình, Monika trách móc Matt, trong khi tay bấm điều chỉnh ngày sinh của mình, ngày 14 tháng 2, vào ô bên dưới của ứng dụng, trước khi bấm 'Kiểm tra' để ứng dụng đố vui tìm được kết quả phù hợp và hiển thị lên trên màn hình điện thoại thông minh.

"Lại mấy cái Ứng dụng linh tinh à?"

"Gì mà linh tinh chứ? Vui mà!"

Mei có vẻ không hào hứng lắm, nhưng Monika vẫn tỏ ra vui vẻ, muốn chơi một trò chơi thật thú vị để cùng mọi người giết thời gian trên quãng đường đi bộ trở về nhà. Kết quả hiện lên trên màn hình điện thoại, cô thư ký đọc lên rõng rạc cho các bạn mình cùng nghe.

"Monika! The Navigator. sức mạnh của Sự kết nối, bằng khả năng cùng trí thông minh, nhanh nhẹn tuyệt vời, bạn sẽ kết nối mọi người lại với nhau…"

Sau đó thì lại là cái vẻ thật thất vọng tràn trề, khi sức mạnh của cô mà ứng dụng hiển thị… lại mù mờ và kì lạ như thế đấy. Monika xóa ngay kết quả đi và quay sang hỏi Matt, trong một nỗ lực để chứng minh cho Mei thấy, đây không phải một cái ứng dụng linh tinh.

"Matt! Tên cậu? Ngày sinh nữa!"

"À… Matthew Leonard Smith! Ngày 8 tháng 8."

Nhập thông tin của Matt vào, Monika bấm nút kiểm tra để ứng dụng tìm kết quả thích hợp. Của Matt thì xuất hiện hơi chậm một chút, nhưng kết quả rõ ràng là hay hơn của Monika, khi cậu bạn tinh quái của cô cầm chung chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, đọc lên cho Kin và Mei nghe. Dù thế này là đang hơi gần quá, nhưng Monika cũng không muốn đẩy cậu ra, tại vì, đang ấm mà.

"Matthew! Hiệp sỹ Hoàng hôn, mang theo nhiệt huyết, thanh gươm chém bay cái ác, tấm khiên bảo vệ kẻ yếu, quả cảm và không bao giờ lùi bước. Đấy, Twilight Paladin, nghe ngầu chưa?"

Một chút giật mình, khi nhớ lại cái tên thứ hai được ghi trong cuốn sổ tay của mình, Kin có phần hơi ngờ vực. Nhưng, sau đó là đến lượt của Mei, nên cậu vẫn phải chờ một chút nữa

"Mei Takamori, sinh ngày 1 tháng 11…"

Mei chỉ muốn tham gia để các bạn mình vui thôi, nhưng kết quả mà cô nhận được nghe cũng ngầu đấy chứ, và nó còn rất thú vị nữa

"Mei! Điều khiển rô-bốt chiến đấu độc lập khổng lồ Nightbreaker, và phá tan màn đêm đen, nổ tung cái ác bằng những cú đấm thép cùng trọng pháo uy lực. Hãy tìm nửa còn lại của mình, Dawnbringer, người mang lại bình minh tươi sáng sau đêm đen thăm thẳm."

"Đoạn cuối là sao thế?"

Matt và Monika đều không hiểu, dòng cuối cùng của kết quả có ý nghĩa gì, nhưng mờ mờ đoán thì có thể có một người khác cũng có cùng sức mạnh nhưng được cái tên 'Dawnbringer' để ghép lại thành một cặp với Mei chăng. Có khi là Kin đấy, hai người bạn của họ thích thú bàn tán, trong khi nhập tên cậu bạn của mình vào.

'Kin', tên cậu chỉ có ba chữ cái, không họ, không tên đệm. Và ngày sinh, ngày 22 tháng 4.

Kết quả hiện lên, tới khi Matt đọc nó lên, một sự trùng hợp thú vị nữa khiến bản thân Kin cũng phải suy ngẫm, còn hai người bạn của cậu lại có phần thất vọng vì cậu không phải là 'nửa còn lại' mà kết quả của Mei nhắc tới.

"Kin! The Shadow Knight. Chỉ huy kiệt suất, Chiến binh dũng mãnh, Nhà sáng chế thiên tài. Không có gì có thể cản bước cậu! Đập tan những định lý, phá vỡ những luật lệ, hi sinh tất cả vì đồng đội của mình."

"Nào cái này thì nghe giống Kin này! Trừ khúc hi sinh ra."

Matt trêu đùa, nhưng Kin chỉ đáp lại bằng một nụ cười trầm tư. Dường như, Mei cảm nhận được, cậu đang có thật nhiều suy tư, nhưng đã không nói ra những điều ấy, để giữ lại bầu không khí lạc quan và tích cực mà Monika và Matt đang tạo ra xung quanh hai người. Mất một vài giây để Kin trở lại với nét vui vẻ, nhưng Mei biết, bản thân trong lòng cậu vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nhưng về điều gì thì cô thực lòng không đoán được.

"Vậy là sức mạnh của chúng ta, có mỗi Monika là hàng đểu thôi nhỉ?"

"Ứng dụng đố vui tiếp theo nhé mấy cậu? Cái này cũng thú vị này! Bạn sẽ chọn siêu sức mạnh nào nếu bạn trở thành một siêu anh hùng?"

"Ồ! Có cả tá lựa chọn này! Vào câu hỏi đầu tiên đi."

Matt và Monika, hai người vẫn vô tư và vui vẻ, khi chơi cùng nhau những ứng dụng đố vui về chủ đề Siêu anh hùng mà họ tìm được, bên cạnh Mei và Kin. Mei vẫn giữ kín chuyện Kin đang suy nghĩ, còn bản thân cậu lớp trưởng cũng đã trở lại với nét vui vẻ sau một vài giây trầm tư, nên Matt và Monika không nghi ngờ gì, khi kéo cậu vào trò đố vui tiếp theo mà hai người tìm được trên mạng vừa rồi.

"Bạn sẽ chọn: Bay hay Tàng hình?"

"Tớ chọn bay, vì những Siêu anh hùng mạnh thường biết Bay!"

Monika có lẽ không hiểu biết nhiều về chủ đề siêu anh hùng, nhưng cô thư ký cũng có lý, vì Siêu nhân biết bay đấy thôi. Matt cũng chấp thuận lý luận ấy của cô bạn, trong khi cậu sẽ chọn Tàng hình. Mei với Kin cũng bỏ phiếu, nhưng mà là

"Tàng hình chán lắm. Một cái kính tầm nhiệt là cậu đi đời luôn ấy mà."

"Tớ không biết bay, nhưng tớ biết đặt vé máy bay giá rẻ đấy."

Một chút đùa vui kiểu nghiêm túc quá đà của Mei, cùng câu châm chọc của Kin làm cả hội được một tràng cười sảng khoái. Cậu lớp trưởng vui vẻ như vậy, bỗng chốc khiến lỗi lo lắng mơ hồ của Mei khi nãy như tan biến vào trong màn đêm lạnh lẽo hư vô. Một cảm giác ấm áp dần trở lại, bầu không khí gần gũi xung quanh nhóm bạn bốn người, giữa con phố vắng vẻ của thủ đô Ayden về đêm tĩnh mịch.

"Tiếp theo. Bạn sẽ chọn: Siêu tốc độ hay Dịch chuyển tức thời?"

"Hah! Cái này khó này! Nhưng Dịch chuyển tức thời có vẻ mạnh hơn."

"Ừ, nhưng hơi bất tiện, nếu cậu dịch chuyển mà dính vào trong tường hay sàn nhà thì khổ lắm."

"Tớ không có Siêu tốc độ, hay dịch chuyển tức thời, nhưng nếu bảo tớ đặt Uber thì biết đấy, đi từ A đến B mất chừng vài phút ấy mà."

Monika vẫn ngây ngô và tinh nghịch, Mei vẫn là kiểu đùa vui nghiêm túc thái quá, còn Kin vẫn lạc đề, bầu không khí vui vẻ, tiếng cười như vang vọng, xua tan cái se lạnh về đêm của Ayden.

"Siêu sức mạnh hay Siêu trí tuệ?"

"Siêu sức mạnh!"

"Như Kin thì chắc cũng Siêu sức mạnh, vì cậu ta có sẵn Siêu trí tuệ rồi còn đâu."

"Làm gì có! Tớ chỉ thông minh với học hỏi nhiều thôi mà!"

"Khiêm tốn quá đấy bạn tôi, cậu mà không có Siêu trí tuệ, chắc nhân loại này tụt hậu hết mất thôi. Vậy còn Phép thuật hay Công nghệ?"

"Phép thuật!"

"Công nghệ ngầu hơn!"

"Tự nhiên hay Nguyên tố?"

"Nguyên tố!"

"Tớ định chọn Tự nhiên, nhưng mà Nguyên tố có vẻ mạnh mẽ hơn, nên tớ cũng theo Nguyên tố!"

"Vậy còn Thực vật hay Động vật?"

"À! Người Gà hay Người Chuối đây mà!"

"Hahah! Cái ý tưởng ở đâu ra thế, Mei? Cậu không còn cái gì ngầu hơn à?"

Có lẽ, đêm Ayden đã không còn lạnh lẽo, không còn vắng vẻ và tĩnh mịch nữa, khi Kin, Mei, Monika và Matt ở bên nhau. Nhóm 'Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng' của riêng Matt, với Chỉ huy Kin, Thư ký Monika và Đồng chỉ huy Mei, cùng nhau trở về nhà sau một buổi tối đáng nhớ với tất cả mọi người…

…

…

"À mà quên mất? Thế còn vụ bạn trai của Monika thì tính sao? Sang ngày mới rồi cơ mà nhỉ?"

Tự dưng, thằng ngố Matt làm cả Mei với Kin giật bắn mình, quay sang nhìn với ánh mắt vừa khó hiểu, ngạc nhiên, lại vừa kinh hãi, khi mà cả buổi tối ở bên Monika như vậy, mà cậu ta…

"À… hà hà! Đùa thôi! Chứ tớ nhận ra từ lâu rồi."

"Từ… giáng sinh à?"

"Hề hề! Đoán xem!"

Làm cả bọn đau tim một phen tưởng gục luôn tại chỗ rồi chứ, Matt cười làm Monika cũng khúc khích, sau khi cặp đôi này cho hai lớp trưởng của họ ăn một quả lừa 'kinh hoàng' to đùng. Mang tiếng là thông minh, nhưng nhắc đến chuyện tình yêu tình báo là cũng ngố như ai thôi, nhìn cái vẻ mặt của Mei với Kin khi nãy là biết à!


	8. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 15-17

**15.**

Phòng Nghiên cứu và Phát triển công nghệ cao Pascal, phía Nam thành phố Ayden.

Gian phòng kính rộng và yên tĩnh, Kin đứng bên bàn chế tạo, giữa những máy móc và thiết bị hiện đại, cậu thiếu niên điều khiển hai cánh tay bằng máy bé xíu, những đầu kim loại nhỏ hoạt động như những ngón tay tinh xảo, kết hợp cùng bộ kính siêu vi cồng kềnh đang soi xuống và thao tác trên một hệ bảng mạch điện tử nhỏ và dẹt, chỉ bằng một đốt ngón tay người lớn. Công nghệ hiện đại bây giờ, càng ngày càng bé tí ấy, thành ra thao tác khó khăn quá, nhất là những loại mạch Nano chi tiết như thế này thì lại càng khó hơn nữa. Tuy vậy, Kin đang tận dụng tối đa khối thiết bị đồ sộ và hiện đại của Phòng thí nghiệm Pascal, để thao tác, một cách linh hoạt và điêu luyện, trên một hệ thống mạch điện tử Nano phức tạp, cần mẫn, như thể, cậu đã quá quen thuộc với những công việc yêu cầu sự tỉ mỉ và chính xác cao như thế này rồi vậy. Một chút bình yên và tĩnh lặng của phòng thí nghiệm vào một buổi chiều muộn cuối tuần ảm đạm, bầu không gian yên ắng, thoáng se lạnh tiết trời đầu đông. Chỉ có lác đác một vài người, nhà nghiên cứu hay bảo vệ, ra vào tòa nhà vào giờ muộn thế này. Cũng chẳng ai chú ý đến Kin, cậu học sinh trung học đang tập trung làm việc trong gian phòng kính ở phía cuối hành lang này nữa.

Có lẽ sẽ chẳng ai để ý, hay phát hiện ra rằng, Kin chỉ là một thằng học sinh trung học, đột nhập trái phép vào trung tâm nghiên cứu đâu. Vì dù sao, Kin cũng mặc áo blu, dáng hình cao ráo và gầy ốm một chút, trông rất giống một nhà nghiên cứu đang làm việc chăm chỉ tại phòng thí nghiệm, sử dụng các thiết bị công nghệ cao một cách thành thạo quá, nên không ai nghi ngờ gì cậu cả. Ngoài ra, cậu cũng vào một cách công khai, với thẻ ID và thẻ từ làm giả được, nên bảo vệ hay những nhà nghiên cứu khác cũng chẳng mấy hoài nghi, khi mà cậu cũng làm việc này quá thường xuyên, một tuần vài lần, vào buổi tối hoặc cuối tuần khi Phòng thí nghiệm vắng vẻ và ít bảo vệ, người ra vào nhất, một tháng vài ba bữa, suốt gần ba năm nay rồi. Có khi, bảo vệ cũng quen nhẵn mặt cậu rồi ấy chứ, cứ thế mà cho cậu vào mà không hề biết rằng, mình đã bị lừa suốt gần ba năm trời như vậy đâu.

Nếu không phải vì đam mê nghiên cứu khoa học, thì có lẽ, Kin sẽ chuyển sang làm nghề đạo chích, ngày ngày đi ăn cắp mấy viên đá quý cho vui, hoặc làm việc nghĩa, để rồi bị một thằng nhóc thám tử mắt cận, đi cùng ông thám tử quèn thích ngủ gật phá án, truy sát cũng nên.

"Thêm chút nữa thôi, có lẽ mình sẽ hoàn thành nó trong đêm nay."

Một chút tự động viên đầy lạc quan, cậu thiếu niên thoáng tươi cười tinh nghịch, tập trung vào công việc phức tạp hiện tại. Bởi vì, phòng thí nghiệm Pascal này chính là nơi ghi dấu nhiều sáng chế thành công và xuất sắc nhất của cậu trong quãng thời gian vừa qua mà. Từ áo choàng ngụy trang, bộ đẩy trượt đa chiều, hệ thống chuyển pha không gian, bộ giải phóng xung chấn cường độ cao,… hay như là Hồn thép, một loại hợp kim phức tạp, cứng cáp và cực kì bền bỉ, cùng với Lõi phản ứng xung tăng cường Đa chiều, một bộ nguồn cấp năng lượng dồi dào và mạnh mẽ, thứ mà cậu đang chế tạo lúc này đây. Bởi vì, cậu không thể thực hiện những dự án ấy ở nhà, đúng chứ? Những thứ công nghệ hiện đại và phức tạp này, đâu thể được chế tạo bởi cái đống máy móc không khác gì đống sắt vụn của cậu trong cái phòng trọ bé tí ở vùng ngoại ô thành phố ấy được đâu. Mà thậm chí, với sự hỗ trợ của máy móc và thiết bị hiện đại, được tiếp cận với nguồn tài nguyên phong phú của phòng thí nghiệm Pascal, thì việc tạo ra chúng cũng vẫn còn vô cùng khó khăn, vất vả. Khác biệt lớn nhất có lẽ chỉ còn nằm ở cái đầu của Kin mà thôi!

Giới thiệu qua một chút về những sáng chế mà Kin đã thực hiện được, những dự án 'nhỏ bé' trong thời gian qua của cậu, thì cậu có thể tự hào về bốn thứ: Hệ thống chuyển pha không gian, Bộ giải phóng xung chấn, Hồn thép, và sắp tới, khi hoàn thiện, thì chắc chắn sẽ là Lõi phản ứng xung tăng cường đa chiều, D.P.A.R, này. Nghe tên của chúng có vẻ hơi dài dòng, vì Kin rất kém trong việc đặt tên cho những sáng chế của mình. Tuy vậy, cái tên nói lên tất cả, công dụng của chúng đã gần như được bao gồm trọn vẹn trong tên rồi đấy.

Với Hệ thống chuyển pha không gian, công dụng của nó là có thể chuyển đổi 'pha' của các vật thể, đưa chúng sang một vùng không gian đệm khác, biến mất khỏi không gian hiện tại một cách tạm thời, dù thực ra là chúng vẫn ở đó, chỉ là biến mất đi mà thôi. Để rồi, với thiết bị triệu tập, Kin có thể gọi trở lại những vật thể mà mình đã 'Chuyển pha' sang chiều không gian khác, quay về với chiều không gian, tại địa điểm và thời gian hiện tại của cậu một cách nhanh và chính xác nhất, khá tiện lợi trong việc dùng để vận chuyển đồ đạc, thiết bị từ nơi này tới nơi khác mà không phải vất vả mang theo chúng trên người. Hiểu đơn giản, thì đó là một dạng dịch chuyển tức thời vật thể, và có thể lưu trữ trong 'kho' khi chưa cần thiết phải lấy ra vậy đó. Công dụng thú vị nhất của Hệ thống chuyển pha mà Kin đang muốn nâng cấp thêm, đó là định hình vị trí và trạng thái của vật thể được gọi trở lại, để cậu có thể, một cách hiệu quả nhất, trực tiếp trang bị những loại áo giáp hoặc thiết bị ấy vào cơ thể mình khi triệu tập mà không tốn công sức mất thêm một bước nữa để mặc hoặc lắp ráp chúng vào. Nói nôm na là siêu nhân biến hình ấy. Vì mấy bộ quần áo rồi vũ khí màu mè đâu thể tự dưng xuất hiện, mặc và trang bị vào người, rồi lại tự dưng biến mất không còn tăm tích khi đã sử dụng xong đâu.

Trong khi ấy, 'Hồn thép' lại là một trường hợp đặc biệt. Cái tên nghe có vẻ hoành tráng, chứ thực ra, tên đúng của nó là 'Thép đen', hay gọi là 'Hắc thiết' cho nó nghe phương Đông một chút đi. Tên gọi nói lên đặc điểm, loại hợp kim ấy mang một màu đen tuyền huyền bí, kể từ lúc thành hình cho tới lúc đem vào rèn thành các chi tiết phức tạp, màu đen ấy không hề bị phai mờ hay thay đổi, cho dù Kin đã thử đủ mọi cách để xóa đi màu của thép, nhưng tất cả những nỗ lực của cậu đều không thể thành công. Đặc điểm mạnh nhất của 'Hồn thép' chính là độ bền bỉ và cứng cáp vượt trội, phải cỡ ba lần độ cứng của Crom, rất mạnh mẽ trong khả năng hấp thụ và chịu đựng chấn động, nhưng trọng lượng riêng thì lại bằng với Nhôm, nhỉnh hơn chút ít mà thôi. Đây có lẽ là loại hợp kim có tỷ lệ độ cứng chia trọng lượng riêng lớn nhất mà Kin từng biết tới trong lịch sử nhân loại, có thể sánh ngang với cả những 'Vibranium' siêu cứng trong truyện tranh được rồi đấy. Nhưng cũng chính vì độ cứng siêu hạng mà việc thao tác với 'Hồn thép' lại trở nên khó khăn hơn cả, khi những phương pháp rèn thông thường đều không thể áp dụng được với nó, thậm chí là càng rèn càng cứng, cùng với khả năng chịu nhiệt và chịu chấn động cũng không kém phần ấn tượng, mang tới rất nhiều trở ngại cho cậu khi thao tác và sử dụng loại hợp kim đặc biệt này. Có lẽ đó là cái giá phải trả cho một loại hợp kim siêu bền cứng, với thành phần bao gồm cả Volfram và Bio-Titanium, bên ngoài Sắt Các-bon và Kẽm cơ bản đây mà.

Nhưng loại hợp kim siêu bền, siêu cứng cáp (chuyên để làm Vlog) ấy vẫn phải chịu thua Bộ giải phóng xung chấn, thứ 'vũ khí' mà Kin đã lắp vào đôi găng tay kim loại, sử dụng để đấm vỡ khối bê tông chắn ngang đường vào khu tập thể nhà mình một thời gian trước. Nhớ lại mà thấy đau buốt cả cánh tay, xung chấn hôm đó cậu tạo ra, phản lực mạnh tới mức, phá vỡ cả cấu trúc thép của chiếc găng làm từ chính 'Hồn thép', với khả năng hấp thụ và chịu đựng chấn động rất mạnh, khiến cho nó bị hư hỏng nặng và gần như không thể sửa chữa nỗi. Nhiêu đó thôi cũng đã đủ để thấy được, sức 'phá hoại' của bộ giải phóng xung chấn là mạnh tới cớ nào rồi. Hãy tưởng tưởng, hôm đó mà Kin dùng kim loại bình thường để làm găng đỡ cho Bộ giải phóng xung chấn, thì chắc không chỉ tay, mà cả người cậu cũng bị phản lực nghiền nát luôn mất. Nghe thật nguy hiểm, nhưng cũng thật phấn khích đấy nhỉ?

Nhưng, tất cả những thiết bị nêu trên đều không thể đạt được tiềm năng tối đa của chúng, nếu không có sáng chế cuối cùng: Lõi phản ứng/năng lượng tăng cường đa chiều, thứ mà cậu đang chế tạo, cũng là mảnh ghép quan trọng nhất, trái tim của toàn bộ dự án lần này. Dựa theo lý thuyết về không gian đa chiều do Kin nghiên cứu, dưới sự hướng dẫn của giáo sư O, với nền tảng là Tua-bin không gian do Nelson chế tạo, cùng các đặc tính của Năng lượng nguyên bản, viết trong cuốn sách của ông giáo sư: '_Năng lượng tồn tại bên trong cấu trúc không gian, ở dạng nguyên bản nhất_'. Lõi năng lượng này chính là thiết bị giúp cậu khai thác được nguồn năng lượng dồi dào ấy, tạo ra một hệ thống cung cấp năng lượng công suất lớn và cực kì mạnh mẽ, duy trì gần như vô tận, hiện thực hóa khả năng tạo ra một dạng năng lượng vĩnh cửu của con người từ thuở khai sinh ra nền khoa học năng lượng tới bây giờ.

Cấu tạo của Lõi bao gồm sáu bản mạch nano tinh xảo, được ghép đều trên bề mặt của một khối cầu không gian vô hình phức tạp, bên trong là những mảnh tinh thể lục giác đều trong suốt, ghép lại thành một hình khối cầu tinh khiết nhỏ hơn, nằm gọn gàng giữa những bản mạch nano một cách đầy tinh tế. Kích cỡ của lõi chỉ nhỏ bằng một quả bóng golf, được đựng bên trong một bình thí nghiệm bằng thủy tinh cách li môi trường, với những cánh tay máy nhỏ xíu nối vào bên trong để thao tác thông qua hai đầu của bình trụ. Một thứ ánh sáng màu cam lấp lánh, phát ra từ trung tâm khối cầu tinh thể ở chính giữa, báo hiệu rằng Lõi đang hấp thu được nguồn năng lượng ổn định. Cùng lúc ấy, sáu vi mạch điện tử tạo thành khối cầu rỗng bao quanh các tinh thể, trôi lơ lửng bên trong bình thủy tinh mà không cần giá đỡ, duy trì được trạng thái tự do trong không gian của mình một cách khá thú vị, như thể chúng đã không còn lệ thuộc hay bị chi phối bởi chiều không gian thực này nữa rồi vậy.

Dù rất muốn reo lên vui mừng, khi cuối cùng, Lõi năng lượng của cậu cũng đã bắt đầu hoạt động, hấp thu được năng lượng nguyên bản và duy trì trạng thái trôi nổi tự do bên trong lồng kính thí nghiệm, nhưng, Kin vẫn phải tập trung, vì công việc tới đây mới chỉ là bước khởi đầu, con đường phía trước vẫn còn phức tạp và khó khăn hơn nữa. Cậu đã thất bại bốn lần rồi, nên cũng phải chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần cho thêm một lần thất bại, dù cho Lõi đã bắt đầu hoạt động ổn định và hấp thu được năng lượng như mong muốn. Bốn lần, bởi vì, chỉ riêng việc thao tác trên mạch điện tử nano đã tốn rất nhiều thời gian và công sức của cậu, chưa nói đến việc lắp ráp những mảnh tinh thể tinh xảo bên trong nữa, rồi cả việc hoàn thiện bản thiết kế tới mức hoàn hảo nhất, để không phải liên tục đột nhập phòng thí nghiệm để chế tạo và thử nghiệm, gây ảnh hưởng tới cuộc sống bên ngoài, nên cậu không thể có cơ hội thử nghiệm được nhiều lần hơn như vậy. Nhưng, ngắm nhìn thứ ánh sáng màu cam đầy mê hoặc đang phát ra từ bên trong khối cầu tinh thể, trên nền xám đen của những bản mạch nano nhỏ xíu phức tạp, phóng to trên kính siêu vi điện tử, mà Kin lại cảm thấy phấn khích quá, bao căng thẳng và mệt mỏi như tan biến, khi được nhìn thấy thứ ánh sáng kì diệu ấy, phát ra từ bên trong Lõi năng lượng không gian đa chiều do mình chế tạo.

Cậu hiểu rằng, bản thân đang tiến rất gần tới đích rồi, và chỉ cố gắng thêm một chút nữa thôi, thì cậu sẽ có thể thành công. Thật tỉ mỉ, cậu tiếp tục thao tác trên những cánh tay máy, bên trong ống thí nghiệm, lắp ráp những mảnh ghép lại với nhau, cần mẫn suốt nhiều giờ đồng hồ liền không ngừng nghỉ, bỏ qua tất cả, căng thẳng, mệt mỏi, hay thậm chí là cả thời gian cũng chẳng còn ý nghĩa nữa, khi Kin tập trung vào công việc của mình. Cho đến khi, cậu đạt tới bước cuối cùng…

"Gần xong rồi…"

Có lẽ, càng đến đích thì người ta càng tỏ ra phấn khích và dễ mất tập trung hơn trước. Không giữ được sự bình tĩnh vốn có, Kin thao tác bước cuối cùng hơi vội vàng một chút, để rồi làm quá một bước, vô tình kích hoạt luôn lõi mà chưa kịp chạy thử nghiệm an toàn.

Và…

"Ooops…"

…

BÙM!

…

Xe cứu hỏa đến hiện trường vài phút sau đó, khi ghi nhận tin báo về một đám cháy lớn bên trong một phòng thí nghiệm ở dãy nhà phía sau của trung tâm nghiên cứu và phát triển Pascal. Nhưng khi lính cứu hỏa vào được bên trong, thì họ không tìm thấy nhà nghiên cứu đang làm việc ở đó đâu nữa cả. Cũng may, vì nếu tìm thấy, thì chắc sẽ có một thằng học sinh trung học nào đó bị đưa lên đồn cảnh sát vì tội xâm nhập trái phép vào trung tâm nghiên cứu, và gây cháy nổ lung tung trong phòng thí nghiệm mà thôi.

Ngồi trên nóc một tòa nhà ở gần đó, quan sát đám đông cảnh sát cùng lính cứu hỏa đang tụ tập 'nhộn nhịp' bên ngoài lối vào trung tâm nghiên cứu, Kin, với cái bản mặt bị cháy đen, chừa lại hai mắt áp vào kính siêu vi thì trắng hếu, sau pha nổ ống thí nghiệm ngớ ngẩn vừa rồi, đang ăn một cái bánh mì kẹp thịt cậu mua được ngoài cửa hàng tiện lợi. Đói meo, làm việc suốt cả ngày mà không có gì vào bụng, tưởng như cậu sắp lả đi tới nơi rồi vậy. Nhưng, mọi chuyện nhìn chung là có vẻ cũng đã thành công được bước đầu. Vừa nhai nhóp nhép miếng bánh mì trong miệng, cậu vừa thò tay vào trong chiếc balo đặt bên cạnh mình và lục lọi. Ngoài cái áo blu bị cháy nham nhở ra, thì bên trong túi còn có một thiết bị nữa, cậu đã chế tạo sẵn để dùng trong trường hợp thực nghiệm hôm nay của cậu may mắn hoạt động thành công, để đưa được lõi qua mắt bảo vệ trung tâm, ra bên ngoài. Thiết bị đầu ra ấy có hình dạng đĩa tròn, với phần giữa lõm lại, nhiều 'mắt' bên trong vết lõm cùng bốn 'mắt' lớn ở bốn đỉnh, nhìn khá cầu kì, cùng một công tắc kích hoạt ở bên cạnh. Cầm thiết bị trong tay, Kin cười tinh quái, Hệ thống chuyển pha có vẻ đang được cấp năng lượng, dù bình thường nó ngốn năng lượng không khác gì uống nước lã. Nhưng, với thứ được cất giữ bên trong 'vùng không gian đệm' của Hệ thống, thì có vẻ như, gián tiếp, cả hệ thống của cậu cũng đã được cung cấp năng lượng đầy đủ, hoạt động ổn định trở lại rồi.

Chiếc công tắc bên hông kêu lách tách khi Kin gạt nó. Để rồi, dần hiện ra, trôi lơ lửng bên trên chiếc đĩa tròn của thiết bị triệu tập, nằm gọn gàng trong lòng bàn tay Kin, chính là Lõi năng lượng mà cậu vừa chế tạo thành công trong phòng thí nghiệm, trước khi cho nổ cả khối máy móc thiết bị hiện đại trong đó… 'để xóa dấu vết'. Sớm hơn mong đợi, cậu thiếu niên tươi cười, chút mê mẩn khi ngắm nhìn khối cầu nhỏ, ánh sáng màu cam lung linh trên nền xám của những bản mạch điện tử, lấp lánh trong đêm tối của tầng thượng nơi Kin đang ngồi nghỉ, và ăn bánh mì, tất nhiên rồi. Lõi phản ứng xung tăng cường đa chiều, Dimension-Pulse Augmented Reactor, có lẽ cậu nên rút gọn cái tên một chút cho dễ đọc. Nhưng nhìn chung là:

Dự án đã thành công!

Cất Lõi năng lượng trở lại vùng không gian đệm và dọn dẹp đồ đạc của mình, Kin đứng dậy, một lần cuối nhìn xuống trước sảnh phòng thí nghiệm. Có vẻ như đám cháy đã được kiểm soát, không còn gì nguy hiểm với mọi người ở đó nữa rồi. Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cậu thiếu niên đeo chiếc ba lô lên lưng và rời đi, chìm dần vào màn đêm lung linh ánh sáng của thành phố Ayden tấp nập. Và rồi, như tan biến vào hư vô, khi những vân lam thẫm từ bộ đồ của cậu băng qua bóng đêm thăm thẳm, vẽ vào nền trời sao những hoa văn uyển chuyển đẹp đẽ, cơn gió lam huyền bí dần mờ ảo thành vệt sáng dư ảnh theo từng nhịp chuyển động linh hoạt.

Đến lúc để trở về nhà rồi!

Nhưng 'nhà' cũng là một nơi thật đặc biệt, đối với một chàng trai đơn độc như cậu ấy…

**16.**

Buổi tối đầu đông bình yên, mọi người tập trung lại với nhau, có mặt tại nhà Matt.

"Thôi nào Kin! Tha cho tớ một ván đi!"

"Đéo!"

Hai thằng bạn thân, Matt và Kin, đang cùng nhau chơi game Delta Knights – Arena, một trò chơi đối kháng dạng đấu trường mới ra mắt, trên chiếc máy chơi game cũ mà Matt vừa lấy từ tiệm sửa chữa về, tranh đấu với nhau đầy căng thẳng giữa hai game thủ chân chính, với phần thưởng siêu to khổng lồ, đó là đứa nào thắng sẽ không phải rửa bát và dọn dẹp sau bữa tối. Nghe hấp dẫn là vậy, tuy nhiên, tỉ số hiện tại có vẻ đang không được khả quan cho cậu bạn thân lắm, khi mà…

K.O!

Nhân vật Vermillion Vanguard mà Matt điều khiển vừa vị nắm đấm của nhân vật Phoenix-SK của Kin hạ đo ván lần thứ mười sáu, và tỉ số hiện tại đang là 16-0 nghiêng về phía cậu lớp trưởng, cùng với cái điệu cười khoái chí tinh nghịch, xoa xoa đầu thằng bạn thân đang bốc khói vì tức của mình.

"Thua rồi nhé, Matt! Muốn làm thêm ván nữa để gỡ gạc không?"

"Lừa đảo quá mà! Vậy mà chúng nó bảo V.V là nhân vật mạnh nhất trò chơi chứ!"

"Cái đó là chênh lệch kĩ năng cả thôi."

Nằm dài trên giường phía sau và xem hai đứa bạn chơi game, hay đúng hơn là Kin nhét hành đầy miệng Matt, mà Monika cười khúc khích, trêu chọc cậu bạn ngốc của mình. Được hôm bạn gái qua chơi nhà, lên tận phòng ngủ xem cậu chơi game, mà bị thằng bạn thân đánh cho không ngóc đầu lên nổi thế này… Kế hoạch thể hiện kĩ năng chơi game để gây ấn tượng với Monika của Matt coi như đi tong rồi. Mà có khi, Kin biết trước vụ ấy, nên mới tung hết khả năng của mình ra để đánh cho thằng bạn thân te tua như vậy cũng nên. Biết ngay cái tính khí 'mất dạy' của cậu lớp trưởng mà, Monika nằm ôm chiếc gối trên giường Matt, lăn qua lăn lại mà cười khúc khích, biết nhưng không nói ra, để cái tâm hồn mong manh của Matt bị tổn thương thêm tí nữa mới đáng.

Phòng của Matt nhỏ hơn cô nhớ, so với lần cuối cùng tới đây hồi học hè năm nhất với mọi người. Có lẽ là vì mọi người, ai cũng đã lớn lên rất nhiều kể từ sau mùa hè nhiều kỷ niệm năm ấy rồi. Nhưng mà so với hồi ấy, đến giờ, được nằm trên giường Matt vẫn thích thật đấy, hoài niệm ghê, Monika cứ lăn lăn người, ôm mấy chiếc gối áp vào lòng mình thích thú, mặc kệ tụi con trai đang chơi game, hình như tỉ số vừa lên thành 18-0, và cái đầu Matt lại dựng ngược lên bốc khói rồi kìa, trông ngốc vô cùng.

Mei thì đang ở dưới nhà, phụ giúp việc nấu nướng với cô Miraj, mẹ của Matt. Ông bà ngoại có lẽ chút nữa mới sang chơi, ăn tối cùng mọi người. Nhưng mà, mọi người ở gần nhà nhau như vậy cũng thích thật. Kin hay kể rằng, mỗi cuối tuần hoặc vào dịp đặc biệt, cô chú thường gọi cậu qua, ăn tối cùng cả nhà. Hôm nay cũng là một dịp đặc biệt nữa, nên mời cả Mei và Monika tới nhà chơi, ăn tối cùng gia đình luôn. Chẳng biết nên vui hay nên xấu hổ nữa, khi cái ý tưởng của Seele, mời Monika tới nhà chơi, nghe như thể đi ra mắt nhà trai ấy. Nhưng mà, sinh nhật con bé láu cá, nên chiều nó chút chắc cũng không sao đâu, đằng nào mọi người cũng biết chuyện hết rồi mà.

"Hố hố! Thắng được một ván rồi kìa! Thắng được rồi kìa!"

Matt tự dưng nhảy ngược lên ăn mừng tưng bừng, tung hoa giấy các kiểu, làm Monika đăng nằm dài trên giường giật mình, tò mò, quay người lại thì đã thấy Matt vừa đánh bại được Kin trong một ván của trò chơi điện tử mà hai cậu đang chơi rồi. Vậy mà, cậu ta ăn mừng như thể vừa vô địch thế giới luôn ấy chứ, nhảy loạn cả lên trông không khác gì một con khỉ con, buồn cười lắm, cứ thế mà cho lên sân khấu hài kịch chắc ban giám khảo bỏ qua luôn nội dung cho điểm tuyệt đối luôn. Nhưng mà, nhìn Kin tủm tỉm cười, lấy tay lau lau mũi mà Monika cũng biết thừa, cậu lớp trưởng vừa nhường đấy, dù nhìn như thể đó là một trận thắng sát nút đầy căng thẳng vậy. Nhưng mà, ảo thuật gia Kin, chuyên gia làm mấy thứ hàng giả rất điêu luyện, xịn còn hơn cả hàng thật, lại thêm kĩ năng thượng thừa, việc cậu có thể 'nhường kín', sắp xếp cho một ván thắng sát nút cũng là điều bình thường à.

"Nhưng mà tỉ số vẫn là 20-1 đấy, cậu vẫn phải rửa bát."

"Hà hà! Thế thì gỡ nốt tiếp mười chín ván nữa thôi! Thắng được một là sẽ thắng được nhiều!"

Matt vẫn lạc quan một cách ngốc nghếch, đầy hào hứng ngồi xuống chơi tiếp với Kin mà chẳng phàn nàn hay khó chịu, làm Monika nằm trên giường lại bật cười khúc khích, đến chịu thua với cậu bạn của mình thôi. Đó là cái tính cách thú vị nhất làm cậu trở nên đặc biệt trong mắt cô và mọi người đấy. Cứ lạc quan như thế, chắc tỉ số sẽ lên thành 40-2 mất. Nhưng mà điều quan trọng, Kin vẫn có bạn chơi game cùng, như vậy là cậu lớp trưởng cũng vui rồi, chắc nhả thêm vài ván nữa cũng không sao đâu. Nhìn hai đứa bạn mình chơi game vui vẻ với nhau mà Monika cũng thấy thèm, muốn nhảy vào chơi cùng quá…

"Này! Cho Monika chơi hộ này."

Tự dưng đưa chiếc tay cầm chơi game đang nối vào máy của mình cho cô thư ký, cậu lớp trưởng cười tinh nghịch, như thể chẳng cần nhìn mà cũng đọc vị được cô vậy ấy. Dù hơi bất ngờ, nhưng Monika cũng tỏ ra hào hứng lắm, khi nhận lấy chiếc tay cầm Kin đưa, nhảy khỏi giường và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Matt, choán vào vị trí của Kin vừa đứng lên. Matt thì hơi… ngại, có vẻ xấu hổ, chắc là do Monika là nữ, ngồi bên cạnh cậu mà lại là đang ở nhà, nhỡ có ai nhìn thấy họ gần gũi như vậy thì khổ lắm.

"Này! Thế là sao? Cậu không cho tớ gỡ à?"

"Monika chơi thay, tính cả vào tỉ số cho tớ nhé."

"Vậy à! Thế thì lên luôn!"

Nghe vậy, thấy được cơ hội thoát kiếp rửa bát, mà Matt nhà ta lại quên sạch chút xấu hổ, phấn chấn trở lại ngay, chơi game với đối thủ mới là Monika để gỡ kèo thua với Kin. Monika cũng vui lắm, dù thực ra ở nhà cô chẳng chơi game bao giờ, nhưng nhìn tụi con trai chơi hăng như vậy cũng thấy ham, lại học lỏm được chút ít từ Matt, nên áp dụng vào để đấu với cậu luôn. Học lỏm của Matt nghe hơi lởm, nhưng mà thao tác tay của Kin nhanh quá, có nhìn thì chỉ càng thêm chóng mặt, chẳng học hỏi được gì đâu. Nhưng như vậy cũng đủ giúp Monika 'củ hành' Matt thêm hai ván nữa, nâng tỉ số lên thành 22-1, biến thằng bạn mình từ chú khỉ con tinh nghịch, giờ thành con rùa cạn bị 'trầm cảm' luôn rồi đây này, khi bị chính bạn gái đánh bại bằng những kỹ thuật của mình.

"Hihi! Thêm nữa không Matt?"

Cười tinh quái, Monika trêu chọc Matt, gạ kèo thêm vài trận nữa cho thỏa cái máu tò mò của cô về mấy tựa game mà hai thằng bạn hay chơi luôn. Còn Matt thì có vẻ bắt đầu thấy 'tắt điện' rồi, tại bình thường thua thằng bạn đã đủ xấu hổ, giờ lại bị chính bạn gái mình 'bắt nạt' nữa… Tốt nhất là cậu nên rút lui, trước khi bị Monika 'làm nhục' thêm.

"Thôi! Cho tớ đầu hàng! Tớ thua rồi! Tối nay tớ sẽ rửa bát, dọn dẹp. Được chưa!"

Giơ tay đầu hàng, Matt coi như chấp nhận số phận rửa bát của mình. Còn Monika vẫn tinh nghịch, lấy tay xoa xoa đầu cậu trêu đùa, làm mái tóc rối bù của cậu lại càng thêm rối.

"Ngoan! Ngoan lắm! Mèo con siêng năng của tớ!"

Matt lại như con mèo con ấy, cứ vờn vờn bàn tay Monika đang xoa đầu mình, cô bạn thì cứ nhử nhử nhấc tay lên, chơi đùa với 'con mèo' Matt, trông ngộ nghĩnh ghê gớm! Mất một lúc vờn nhau, 'con mèo' Matt lại kéo được tay của Monika xuống xoa xoa đầu cậu, nhìn dễ thương lắm cơ!

"Tới giờ ăn tối rồi đó. Hai người âu yếu nhau xong chưa để xuống nhà nào?"

Bỗng nhiên, cái giọng nói trầm trầm của Mei khiến cả hai giật mình, Monika rụt tay lại còn Matt rụt cổ, xấu hổ quá thể, khi để con bạn trầm tính của mình nhìn thấy lúc hai đứa chơi đùa với nhau, nghĩ mà thấy 'trầm cảm' ghê gớm. Đã thế, con em Seele cũng đang thò đầu hóng hớt vào trong phòng cùng với Mei, lại còn suỵt suỵt, như thể hai người họ đứng theo dõi được một lúc rồi ấy, và Mei chỉ làm hỏng cơ hội để hai đứa chúng nó 'âu yếm' thêm nữa cho họ xem mà thôi. Trầm cảm x2 rồi này!

Kin thì đã tót xuống dưới nhà từ bao giờ, bảo sao nãy giờ thấy im thế. Mà cũng chẳng biết Monika với Matt vờn nhau như hai con mèo như vậy được bao lâu rồi, nhưng chắc cũng lâu, càng nghĩ lại càng thấy xấu hổ ghê. Monika ngồi nghiêm chỉnh lại, thở dài một cái như cố trút cái sự 'trầm cảm' mà con bạn Mei vừa reo rắc vào đầu mình, trước khi đứng dậy và kéo tay Matt đứng lên cùng mình. Cậu bạn nãy giờ như con rùa rụt cổ, ngồi mãi mới dám thò đầu ra từ cái cổ áo len, luống cuống đứng lên cùng cô.

"Đi ăn tối nào!"

Tủm tỉm cười xấu hổ, Monika kéo cậu đi ra ngoài cùng Mei và Seele để xuống nhà ăn tối, gò má thoáng ửng hồng, chắc cũng tại tiết trời se lạnh đầu đông của Ayden thôi, chứ không phải chút ngượng của cô gái đang yêu đâu. Nhìn theo hai người họ mà Mei với Seele cứ hóng hớt mãi, không biết khi nào họ mới tiến thêm bước nữa, tới đoạn 'làm liều' nhỉ? Nghĩ mà thấy háo hức ghê!

"Có cần để bánh sinh nhật vào tủ lạnh không nhỉ?"

"Cháu thấy thời tiết lạnh thế này, cứ để ngoài cho tiện. Tủ cũng đầy rồi, không còn chỗ đâu."

Kin đã xuống nhà trước, đang cùng cậu em August mang bánh sinh nhật của Seele vào trong phòng khách, trong khi người vừa đi lấy bánh về, chú Leon đang tháo đôi giày thể thao cùng chiếc áo khoác ngoài, ngồi ở bên thềm cửa. Mới đầu đông mà thời tiết ở Ayden đã có vẻ chẳng dễ chịu như vậy rồi, chú cười, treo chiếc áo khoác lên giá và đi vào cùng hai đứa cháu. Bà ngoại Matt thì đã tới đây từ trước, đang chuẩn bị bữa tối cùng mẹ, nhìn thấy hai cháu Monika với Matt dắt tay nhau tình cảm, đi xuống cầu thang mà lại cười khoái chí với cậu con rể của mình.

"Đấy, lại bảo hai bố con không giống nhau đi."

"Chả chủ động được tí nào cả. Toàn để bạn gái chủ động thôi à!"

Mẹ Matt còn nói thêm vào, làm ông chú Leon cười nhăn nhó, còn Monika với Matt đang nắm tay nhau lại thêm ngượng nữa rồi. Nhưng mà, bà ngoại Matt cũng vui tính và quý mấy đứa cháu tới chơi nhà lắm, nên chắc bà chỉ đang đùa vui thôi. Nhất là những hôm đông vui thế này thì lại không thể thiếu bà được đâu. Còn ông ngoại Matt đang ngồi ở sofa xem tivi, chương trình thời sự buổi tối, nghe thấy vợ với con gái trêu con rể với hai cháu, cũng tặc lưỡi, lắc đầu cười khổ..

"Ông cười cái gì chứ? Ông cũng thế đấy!"

Bà ngoại vờ mắng ông, làm nhóm bạn cũng phải bật cười theo. Cái nhà này, chuyện con gái chủ động chắc đã thành truyền thống ba đời luôn rồi ấy nhỉ. Nghĩ mà tự dưng thằng em August của Mei lại lạnh sống lưng cơ, cảm giác như thể có ai đó đang lườm mình từ phía sau vậy ấy. Còn Kin thở dài, không biết mình có bị dính lời nguyền không nữa. Nhưng mà, cậu có tới hai, nên chắc không bị đâu.

Diana hôm nay không tới được, nhưng vậy cũng không sao, mọi người trong nhà đều biết tình cảnh của cô ấy, lại thêm việc gia đình cô ấy khắt khe thế nào, nên cũng thông cảm với Kin khi phải yêu xa như vậy. Động viên một chút thì Mei lại luôn ở bên cậu, nên cũng bớt tủi thân hơn, chú Leon vừa đẩy hai đứa ngồi xuống, vừa vỗ vai Kin an ủi một cách tinh nghịch. Còn Seele ở phía đối diện nhanh trí, kéo cái ghế mà August vừa định ngồi, làm cậu bạn ngã ngửa, dập cả đế rồi kìa.

RẦM!

"Auu~!"

Rõ là đau mà, August ôm mông rên rỉ, vất vả mãi mới đứng được lên.

"Đừng bắt nạt bạn nữa, Seele! Chả duyên dáng gì cả! Như thế thì bao giờ mới có bạn trai chứ!"

Cô Miraj nhắc nhở, nhưng mà Seele cười tươi như hoa, ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh August, đẩy cái ghế lại vị trí cũ cho cậu bạn ngồi, một cách lịch sự lắm. Chắc không đến nỗi lần thứ hai đâu nhỉ…

RẦM!

Vừa nói dứt câu, August dập nát lần thứ hai vì bị con nhóc láu cá kéo ghế, ngã lăn luôn xuống sàn.

"Selena Yukari Smith!"

"Vâng vâng! Tại cậu ấy quên quà sinh nhật của con chứ bộ!"

Vẫn tỏ ra vẻ hiền lành, ngồi ở bàn ăn khoanh tay ngoan ngoãn như trẻ mẫu giáo, Seele làm mặt ngây thơ quá, nhìn đã thấy giả tạo rồi, cơ mà nó buồn cười. August thì sau hai lần, đến lần thứ ba phải tự tay giữ ghế không cho con bạn kéo ra nữa, mới ngồi yên được xuống bàn ăn cùng mọi người.

Ông bà ngoại, cô Miraj, chú Leon cùng ngồi xuống xung quanh bàn ăn, giờ đây đã đầy ắp thức ăn ngon và nóng hổi, được mọi người cùng chuẩn bị chu đáo và bày kín diện tích mặt bàn rộng rãi. Nồi lẩu lớn bốc hơi nghi ngút, những đĩa thức ăn như cá biển, tôm, mực, hải sản… xếp đầy xung quanh bếp điện, hơi ấm tỏa ra từ nồi làm mọi người ai cũng cảm thấy làn da như dãn nở vì sức nóng, cái lạnh của mùa đông như bị xua tan trong gian phòng ăn ấm cúng của gia đình.

"Xin lỗi Mei và Monika nhé. Nhà cô chỉ có đơn sơ thế này thôi. Hi vọng các cháu không chê."

"Dạ~! Tụi cháu xin phép."

Một chút lễ phép, Mei và Monika xin phép dùng bữa, trong khi thằng em August với Matt đã xung phong xong từ đời nào rồi. Nhìn hai anh em ăn như chết đói mà mọi người trong nhà không nhịn cười nổi, còn Mei với cô Miraj gõ đầu mỗi đứa một cái nhắc nhở. Đúng là, chẳng lịch sự gì cả mà!

"Mấy cháu gái, đứa nào mà lùn thì ăn nhiều vào cho cao thêm nhé."

Bà ngoại Matt thì như đùa vui với Seele và Mei, khi liên tục gắp thức ăn ngon cho hai đứa. Nhưng trong khi con bé Seele có vẻ tủi thân vì bị bà trêu ghẹo về chiều cao của nó, thì Mei lại cảm thấy bình thường. Tại vì, lùn đáng yêu mà! Còn Monika thì chắc không phải rồi, vì cô là đứa cao nhất trong nhóm, cao hơn cả Matt lẫn Kin ấy chứ, làm Seele cứ ngóc ngóc đầu lên ngước nhìn, ước gì được chị san cho ít chiều cao thì tốt biết mấy. Chứ sau năm đầu học trung học, giờ con nhóc đang lùn gần nhất lớp rồi đây này, lại còn suốt ngày bị ví với mấy cây nấm nữa chứ, nghĩ mà tức quá à!

"Đứa nào uống bia với chú và ông ngoại không?"

"Leon! Mấy đứa nó chưa đủ tuổi!"

"À! Ừ ừ! Vậy thôi! Hà hà."

Bị cô Miraj nhắc nhở, chú Leon lại cười vô tư, coi như xí xóa chút vui quá hóa lẫn của mình. Chú vẫn luôn như vậy đấy, càng ngày càng lẫn rồi. Tính chú giống Matt lắm, khi mà chẳng lo nghĩ gì cả, cứ vô tư vui cười, nói chuyện thoải mái, thêm một chút tinh nghịch nữa, nhưng luôn nhiệt tình và tốt bụng với mọi người. Nhưng mà vẫn không biết Matt là giống chú hơn, hay giống bà ngoại hơn nhỉ? Theo Seele thì chắc là giống cả hai, cộng thêm rất nhiều phần ngốc từ ông bố vui tính của con bé nữa, nên mới thành ra Matt ngốc như bây giờ.

"Ăn nữa đi August! Cháu trai của bà! Chắc cháu hay bị Seele bắt nạt lắm."

Bà ngoại đang thương thằng cháu nhỏ nhất, vì nãy giờ bị con bé Seele bắt nạt, làm ngã đau mà bà thương. August thì vâng vâng dạ dạ, ngoan như cún ấy, khi bà gắp thức ăn vào bát nó đến đầy ắp thành cái tháp Eiffel luôn rồi. Nhưng mà, nghĩ cũng hơi lạ, sinh nhật con bé Seele mà lại chỉ có duy nhất August là bạn học cùng lớp tới chơi. Hình như Seele mời bạn bè tới sau bữa ăn, nhưng August lại được ưu tiên tới trước, nên Mei có vẻ tò mò, thì thầm hỏi con bé lý do.

"À, tại vì em muốn học tập ai đó ấy thôi! Chị! Cho phép em nhé."

"Ừm… hiển nhiên rồi."

Có đứa lên kế hoạch hốt xác thằng em August của cô về rồi kìa, Mei cười tủm tỉm với Seele đầy ẩn ý. Bình thường ở nhà, nó hay nghịch ngợm, trêu chọc cô chị lắm, vậy mà đến nhà Seele lại ngoan như con cún con thế này, đúng là điều tốt lành mà. Biết đâu bất ngờ nhỉ?

"Kin dạo này vẫn sống tốt chứ? Con có vẻ vẫn không tăng cân mấy nhỉ."

Trong khi ấy, cô Miraj thì đang quan tâm hỏi Kin về cuộc sống tự lập của cậu, làm cậu thiếu niên cũng tươi cười đáp lại cô

"Con vẫn khỏe lắm, cô ạ!"

"Thế mọi người ởg khu tập thể vẫn khỏe chứ? Hôm trước cô mới gặp cái anh sinh viên ở cách con một phòng, cùng tầng ấy. Nhìn anh ấy dạo này cũng bớt gầy ốm hơn trước rồi."

"À! Anh Tiger. Dạo này anh ấy kiếm được việc làm thêm, đi làm bận bịu suốt ấy à."

Nói đến chuyện Kin sống một mình giữa khu tập thể cũ, sập xệ mà cô Miraj thường hay lo lắng cho cậu nhiều lắm. Nhưng chú Leon thì lại tỏ ra khá vô tư, lạc quan và đâu đó là một chút tin tưởng, lại tự hào về tính cách tự lập từ khi còn trẻ của Kin, làm cậu cũng cảm thấy vui trong lòng.

"Kin tự lập như vậy là điều tốt mà. Em không cần lo lắng quá đâu. Nhưng mà, nếu khu đó mà người ta phá đi, con chưa tìm được nơi ở mới, cứ thoải mái về nhà chú ở tạm nhé."

Chẳng hiểu Matt nãy giờ tập trung ăn uống kiểu gì, mà đến lúc nhắc đến chuyện của Kin, lại thò cái miệng vào nói, trêu đùa thằng bạn ngay được, lại còn nháy mắt với cô lớp trưởng nữa chứ

"Không cần đâu, bố! Kin mà không còn chỗ ở, thì kiểu gì Mei chả hốt về nuôi. Nhỉ?"

Nghe thằng bạn nói mà Mei muốn đấm vỡ mặt nó quá cơ, nhưng mà do đang ở nhà nó ăn tối, nên phải nhịn. Nghĩ mà khổ, Kin chỉ cười hòa, vì cậu hiểu gia đình Matt, cô chú luôn lo lắng cho chuyện ăn học hay chỗ ở, cuộc sống tự lập của cậu suốt mấy năm nay rồi. Tự do như vậy có chút mạo hiểm, nhưng làm cậu gan góc hơn rất nhiều. Chú Leon là người hiểu và đồng tình nhất với chuyện ấy, và chú cũng là người biết rõ nhất về tài năng cùng trí thông minh thiên bẩm của Kin kể từ khi cậu còn nhỏ xíu và sống cùng gia đình chú, nên cũng tin rằng, việc Kin chuyển ra ở riêng là tốt cho cậu, giúp cậu tự do phát triển nhiều hơn. Chỉ là, sự phát triển nhanh và mạnh mẽ của Kin trong thời gian gần đây, cùng tài năng vượt trội không đợi tuổi của cậu, đôi khi làm chú hơi bất ngờ mà thôi. Nhưng, phó tiến sĩ Leonard John Smith của trung tâm R&D Pascal hiểu cậu nhất, đặc biệt là từ sau vụ cậu đột nhập vào trung tâm Pascal nơi chú đang làm việc, bị chú phát hiện… và ủng hộ hết mình, thậm chí còn giúp cậu trà trộn vào làm việc cùng mọi người nữa, dù vẫn phải cẩn thận với cảnh sát và bảo vệ trung tâm.

Nói một chút, thì John là tên của ông nội Matt, và tên đệm của chú Leon, trong khi tên chú lại là tên đệm của Matt. Chỉ áp dụng với họ nhà nội thôi, còn bên ngoại như Seele, cô Miraj hay ông, bà ngoại thì không. Còn Kin thì vẫn không lấy họ của của gia đình, có lẽ là vì quyết định của cá nhân cậu. Kin không có họ, và tên cũng chỉ có vỏn vẹn ba chữ cái như vậy, gọi nghe cũng vui tai đấy chứ.

"Mấy đứa ăn nhiều vào nhé. Thức ăn vẫn còn rất nhiều! Bà với mẹ đi chợ mua nhiều lắm, chất đầy cả tủ lạnh kìa! Không ăn hết thì phí lắm!"

Bà ngoại hồ hởi nói cười, đùa vui với các cháu, nhưng cũng thật hiền hậu và ân cần, gắp cho nhóm bạn thật nhiều thức ăn ngon, tới đầy cả bát. Mei với Monika mến bà lắm, được bà quan tâm như vậy, cảm giác thật gần gũi, như thể hai người họ đã trở thành một thành viên của gia đình bà rồi vậy.

"Cứ ăn thoải mái đi nhé. Chút nữa Matt dọn, rửa bát mà!"

Kin trêu đùa, làm mọi người ngồi ăn tối cùng bật cười vui vẻ, còn Matt thì tủi thân, nuốt không trôi miếng thức ăn, nghẹn luôn rồi. Đã không gây ấn tượng được với Monika thì chớ, lại còn thua cô bạn gái trong game mình mới mua đã chưa đủ tủi thân, giờ lại còn bị Kin lôi vụ rửa bát với dọn nhà sau bữa ăn ra nữa chứ. Cứ để im im thế cho mọi người quên đi không được sao hả cái tên bạn thân xấu tính này!

"Thôi! Hôm nay đông khách, để mẹ với bà ngoại dọn cho. Mấy đứa ăn xong cứ thoải mái ngồi chơi, chuẩn bị sinh nhật cho Seele đi."

"Vâng ạ!"

Bữa ăn gia đình ấm cúng, mọi người cùng nhau ăn thật nhiều đồ ăn ngon, nóng hổi và đầy ắp, cùng nhau trò chuyện, cười nói vui vẻ, cảm giác thật ấm áp, gần gũi biết bao, khung cảnh thân thương như in sâu vào ký ức mỗi người trong nhóm bạn. Sự đầm ấm ấy làm Mei, Monika và August cảm thấy như đang ở nhà vậy. Còn Kin, sau tất cả, đây là nơi cậu thực sự coi là 'nhà', đây là 'gia đình' của cậu, một cách yêu thương nhất, một nơi để cậu trở về. Cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy cô đơn hay lạc lõng, dù được sinh ra trên cõi đời này chỉ có một mình. Bởi vì, cậu luôn có 'họ' ở bên cạnh, vẫn luôn là 'họ'…

…

Chiếc bánh sinh nhật được đặt trên bàn phòng khách, trang trí lung linh bởi những ngọn nến do Monika và Mei cùng cắm, thắp sáng bởi ánh lửa lấp lánh nhiều màu sắc. Trong khi ấy, cô Miraj và bà ngoại đang dọn dẹp trong bếp, cũng đã nghỉ tay để ra phụ giúp mọi người trang trí gian phòng, chuẩn bị cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Seele. Bạn bè của con bé cũng đã tới đông đủ cả rồi. Ông ngoại, chú Leon cùng nhóm bạn của Kin, bạn của Seele, đứng xung quanh cô nhóc đang ngồi xuống bên chiếc bánh sinh nhật lớn. Những ngọn nến sáng lung linh trong gian phòng tối khi đèn trên trần được tắt. Mọi người cùng nhau hát bài hát chúc mừng sinh nhật. Bố Leon và bà ngoại nhấc chiếc bánh sinh nhật lên trước mặt con bé, ông ngoại, mẹ và anh trai cũng ở bên cạnh, khi con bé thổi những ngọn nến sinh nhật tuổi mười ba của mình.

PHÙ~

Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Seele!

…

Bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Seele náo nhiệt quá. Con bé cùng các bạn mình cắt bánh sinh nhật, ăn uống bánh kẹo, nước ngọt, liên hoan linh đình, hát hò và chơi trò chơi với nhau vui vẻ, rộn ràng cả gian nhà nhỏ của gia đình Smith. Chú Leon cùng bà ngoại cũng tham gia nhiệt tình, trong khi ông ngoại có vẻ hơi mệt nên đã đi nghỉ trước rồi, còn cô Miraj vẫn mải dọn dẹp trong bếp, bận bịu chuẩn bị thêm bánh kẹo, đồ ăn cho tụi nhỏ. Bạn bè đến đông vui quá mà, làm cô với bà ngoại cũng tấp nập, phục vụ mấy đứa liên hoan sinh nhật cho thật vui.

Trong khi ấy, sau khi thổi nến, hát chúc mừng sinh nhật Seele xong xuôi, bốn người bạn trong nhóm Matt đã lại trốn tót lên phòng ngủ của hai anh em, nhường lại sân khấu chính cho Seele, August cùng các bạn hết. Cơ mà ngồi trên này vẫn nghe tiếng náo nhiệt, lại còn có cả giọng hát của August nghe như con vịt đực vang lên dưới nhà nữa chứ, chắc nó đang hát mừng sinh nhật con bạn thân đây mà, nhưng hát được nửa chừng thì có cái gì đó bay lên sân khấu, trúng đầu ca sĩ, nên dừng rồi.

"August hát hay như Matt vậy."

"Xời! Cậu không cần phải khen tớ thế! Hê hê!"

Bị Monika khen đểu mà Matt vẫn cười vô tư, tập trung vào trò chơi mà cậu đang chơi cùng cô trên chiếc máy chơi game cũ trong phòng cậu, tiếp tục cuộc tranh tài bất phân thắng bại ban nãy, với ván mới, tỉ số tính lại từ đầu. Giờ thì có vẻ cân bằng hơn, khi cả hai đều ham mê quá, tập trung hết vào trò chơi điện tử rồi. Nhìn hai đứa chơi game với nhau vui vẻ mà Mei tủm tỉm cười, cứ thế này, chắc vài bữa nữa, Monika cũng bị tha hóa thành một nữ game thủ giống hai thằng bạn của cô mất thôi.

Nằm dài trên giường Matt, Kin có vẻ mệt mỏi, mắt nhắm lim dim như đang ngủ, nên Mei cũng không muốn làm phiền cậu. Cô chỉ nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống bên cạnh, đắp chiếc chăn mỏng lên người cậu cho ấm, một chút ân cần, nở nụ cười hiền dịu khi ngắm nhìn gương mặt cậu ở bên thật gần. Một cử chỉ tinh quái, Kin nắm lấy bàn tay mảnh mai của Mei, giữ lấy bàn nó và đặt áp trên ngực mình. Cậu thoáng mỉm cười hóm hỉnh, đôi mắt đỏ rực nhắm hờ liếc nhìn cô lớp trưởng vui vẻ, dù đâu đó, vương vấn một chút mệt mỏi, dễ dàng bị Mei nhận ra.

"Lại làm việc quá sức nữa đấy à?"

Có chút nghiêm khắc, cô hỏi cậu, lo lắng. Cô biết là cậu luôn như vậy, chăm chỉ và cần mẫn tới mức quá sức mà quên đi cả nghỉ ngơi, mỗi khi thực hiện một dự án hay một kế hoạch nào đó quan trọng. Cậu luôn có xu hướng đã làm một điều gì đó thì sẽ phải làm đến mức hoàn thiện nhất, bằng không cậu sẽ không thể nghỉ ngơi một cách tử tế được, sẽ luôn cảm thấy khó chịu trong lòng. Có lẽ là một chút cầu toàn hơi quá đáng, nhưng cũng nhờ vậy mà Kin luôn giữ được sự tập trung tốt nhất, mỗi khi thực hiện một nhiệm vụ hoặc một dự án, một kế hoạch khó khăn.

"Đâu có…"

Không muốn làm Mei lo lắng, cậu trả lời bâng quơ, mắt nhắm lim dim như đang cố gắng nghỉ ngơi. Đây là trạng thái kiệt sức của cậu, cô thừa biết, dù cậu đã cố gắng tỏ ra tươi tỉnh và khỏe mạnh suốt cả buổi tối, nhưng tới giờ, khi ở một mình, xung quanh chỉ còn có ba người bạn bọn cô, thì cậu mới thôi giấu kín điều ấy và nằm xuống, cố gắng nghỉ ngơi lấy lại một chút sức lực cho bản thân mình.

"Cậu không cần phải giấu làm gì. Chú Leon nói với tớ rồi. Chú lo lắng cho cậu lắm…"

Nhẹ nhàng nằm xuống bên cạnh và áp sát vào người cậu như muốn san sẻ một chút hơi ấm, Mei thủ thỉ nhỏ nhẹ, giọng nói dịu dàng nhưng vẫn xen vào nét nghiêm khắc, chỉ đủ cho cậu nghe được, vì cô không muốn Monika và Matt đang chơi game, xen vào chút riêng tư giữa hai người.

"Làm việc suốt cả cuối tuần như vậy không tốt chút nào đâu… Cậu phải biết nghỉ ngơi giữ sức nữa chứ!"

Một cái nhướn mày nhẹ, Kin tỏ ra đôi chút ngạc nhiên, chỉ để đáp lại cô bằng nụ cười vui vẻ thường thấy, như an ủi, làm dịu bớt sự lo lắng của cô dành cho cậu, khi đến cậu cũng thở dài…

"Vậy là tớ làm việc suốt cả cuối tuần sao? Tớ không để ý, cứ nghĩ sao lại đến thứ hai nhanh thế nhỉ? Xin lỗi nhé!"

Lời xin lỗi ấy, Mei đã nghe nhiều lần lắm rồi. Nhưng, cô vẫn chấp nhận nó một cách ân cần, khi nghiêng đầu và nằm tựa vào ngực cậu, trên chiếc giường nhỏ của Matt. Giường hơi chật, vì nó là giường đơn hai tầng, nhưng vẫn đủ rộng để Mei nằm bên cạnh Kin, cậu cũng nhích người vào trong thêm một chút, lấy chỗ cho cô nằm. Hơi thở ấm áp của cô, gò mà ấm nồng khẽ chạm vào một bên gương mặt cậu, giọng nói thủ thỉ, cô thì thầm nhắc nhở, một chút lo lắng, ưu tư.

"Cậu cũng nên dành nhiều quan tâm hơn cho Diana nữa, Kin ạ. Đối với cậu, cô ấy thực sự không còn bao nhiêu thời gian nữa đâu…"

Nghĩ đến điều ấy mà cảm giác như nhịp thở của Kin vừa chững lại một hồi ngắn, còn khóe mắt cậu thoáng lay động, như thể đang kìm lại một nỗi buồn sâu thẳm, nuốt trở lại vào trong lòng mình. Mei cảm nhận được điều ấy, khi áp gò má cô vào gương mặt gan góc nhưng chưa bao giờ thực sự che giấu được cảm xúc của cậu. Cô hiểu cậu hơn ai cả, khi nghĩ đến viễn cảnh vào mùa hè tốt nghiệp năm sau của niên khóa mà Diana, Celine và Steve đang theo học ở trường Trung học Darwin.

Diana chuyển tới Neverille cùng gia đình mình vào mùa hè bốn năm về trước, nhận được một học bổng kéo dài bốn năm của trường Trung học Darwin để hỗ trợ cô hoàn thành quá trình học tập của mình tại đây. Bốn năm của tuổi học trò, bốn năm thời Trung học đáng nhớ, tưởng như dài mà lại ngắn. Còn nhớ ngày nào, cả trường Darwin xôn xao về một cô nữ sinh ngoại quốc xinh xắn mới chuyển tới lớp 9A, làm điên đảo cả giới nam sinh trong khu vực, hay như những tin đồn về việc hội trưởng câu lạc bộ kiếm đạo, học sinh ưu tú nhất trường thời đấy, đã chiếm lấy được trái tim của cô nữ sinh cùng lớp, chỉ để rồi bị chấm dứt một cách lãng xẹt, khi người ta bắt gặp cô đi bên cạnh một cậu nam sinh gần như vô danh, kém mình hai tuổi, chẳng có gì nổi bật… Vậy mà, chớp mắt đã hơn ba năm trôi qua, thời gian thấm thoát, giờ đây Diana đã bước sang năm cuối cùng của quá trình học tập tại trường Trung học Darwin, vẫn luôn là một nữ sinh xinh đẹp và ưu tú, chuẩn bị cho lễ tốt nghiệp của mình vào mùa hè năm sau rồi.

"Thời gian… trôi nhanh thật đấy…"

Một nụ cười buồn, Kin thì thầm bâng quơ. Bên cạnh cậu, Mei lặng lẽ, lắng nghe lời tâm sự

"Tớ…ghét kết thúc lắm. Tại sao mọi thứ cứ khăng khăng tiến về phía trước, chỉ để đi tới điểm kết thúc của chúng nhỉ? Sao mọi thứ không chỉ… dừng lại nghỉ một chút thôi cũng không được sao?"

Mei vẫn không nói gì, chỉ lặng lẽ an ủi, ôm cậu bằng đôi bàn tay mảnh mai của mình. Kin ghét kết thúc, không phải vì cậu muốn mọi thứ kéo dài mãi mãi. Mà bởi vì, kết thúc, đối với Kin, lúc nào cũng buồn, và cậu thi thoảng vẫn khóc, mỗi khi một điều gì ấy quan trọng và ý nghĩa với mình tiến gần đến hồi kết, giống như là một phần không thể thiếu của chúng. Lần cùng mọi người đi xem phim 'Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng – Chương cuối', trong số những người đã nán lại rạp xem tới những dòng Credit cuối cùng, chỉ để rơi nước mắt vì tiếc nuối trước kết thúc của một chương trong cuộc hành trình, Kin là người ở lại lâu nhất, trầm ngâm và lặng lẽ nhất. Và đôi khi, Mei cũng bắt gặp cậu, xé đi những trang cuối cùng trong những cuốn sách mà cậu đọc, đốt chúng thành tro bụi, chỉ để không phải đọc tới phần kết của những câu chuyện mà thôi.

Vậy mà, cậu thiếu niên ấy đang tiến dần đến một điểm kết thúc, lần này là trong chính cuộc sống thực, chứ không phải trong phim ảnh hay sách truyện, và Kin không có cách nào để tránh đi nó, giống như cách cậu vẫn thường làm với những cuốn sách. Điều đó… hẳn là khó khăn với cậu rất nhiều.

"Tớ sẽ dành thời gian cho cô ấy nhiều hơn nữa... Vì dù sao, tớ cũng đã hoàn thành được dự án khó nhất rồi. Thời gian còn lại, tớ sẽ dành hoàn toàn cho cô ấy mà thôi..."

Vậy là, cậu không chỉ cố gắng đến quá sức một cách đơn thuần, khi đã làm việc thâu suốt cả dịp cuối tuần chỉ để hoàn thành dự án của mình. Mei như hiểu được và thông cảm với cậu, một chút ngưỡng mộ nữa, khi cậu đã dồn toàn lực để tập trung cho một lần cố gắng, chỉ để có thể dành trọn thời gian còn lại bên cô ấy, bởi vì thời gian để hai người họ được ở bên nhau đang dần cạn kiệt rồi.

"Kết thúc năm học, sau lễ tốt nghiệp, Diana sẽ trở về Pháp… Đến lúc đó thì, kể cả tớ có tới được châu Âu, thì việc gặp được cô ấy vẫn là không thể. Vậy nên, chỉ còn duy nhất một năm nay nữa thôi…"

Gia đình Diana đã luôn khó khăn với Kin, kể từ khi những tin đồn về hai người tới được tai những người đứng đầu của dòng họ. Việc gặp nhau ở trường vốn đã rất hạn chế, khi mà Kin và Diana học khác lớp, khác khối học với nhau, nên tranh thủ lắm thì chỉ được vài phút trong giờ nghỉ trưa hoặc sau giờ học mà thôi. Còn ra đến bên ngoài khuôn viên trường học, thì hai người họ đã như ở hai thế giới khác biệt hoàn toàn với nhau vậy. Một người là con gia đình danh giá, sống trong biệt thự sang trọng, tường cao cổng rộng, bảo vệ túc trực nghiêm ngặt, sống một cuộc sống thượng lưu xa hoa và tách biệt với bên ngoài. Người còn lại thì ở tít xa ngoại thành, có một gia đình giàu tình cảm, nơi cuộc sống bình dị nhất, trong một khu tập thể cũ ở vùng ngoại ô, bên cạnh những con người giản đơn chất phác, một cuộc sống đôi khi còn thiếu thốn đủ điều. Để rồi, những cuộc đi chơi nhóm cùng với nhau của hai người cũng bị hạn chế dần, tới mức gần đây thì đã chẳng còn nữa. Và thậm chí cả những điều tầm thường nhất, những tin nhắn trên chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, trò chuyện với nhau mỗi ngày thôi, cũng đã trở nên rất khó khăn, khi cô ấy luôn bị gia đình kiểm soát và ngăn cấm đủ điều. Ngay cả một cuộc điện thoại, được nghe giọng của nhau thôi, cũng chưa từng xảy ra giữa hai người họ…

Thật kì lạ là họ vẫn yêu nhau như vậy, suốt hơn ba năm trời cách biệt, hay đúng hơn là thật kì diệu, khi tình cảm mà họ dành cho nhau càng ngày càng thêm sâu đậm. Có lẽ, đặt trong hoàn cảnh càng khó khăn, thì những điều tưởng chừng như giản đơn ấy lại càng trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn cả. Nhưng cũng phải cảm ơn tới người đã đứng ra làm cầu nối suốt quãng thời gian ấy, cô lớp trưởng Mei, người đã luôn ở giữa, quan sát và cảm nhận được tất cả những điều kì diệu ấm áp giữa Kin và Diana.

Ôm cậu thật chặt bằng đôi bàn tay của mình, cô lớp trưởng khẽ dụi đầu vào ngực Kin, thủ thỉ

"Sẽ rất khó khăn đấy… Nếu cậu muốn gặp được cô ấy..."

Nhưng rồi, nụ cười thật tinh quái và tự tin, như vô tình hiện hữu trên gương mặt đang tương tư của Kin, khi cậu lạc quan đáp lại cô, giọng nói bỗng trở nên vui vẻ như đang đùa vậy.

"Hì! Tớ rất giỏi đói phó với những điều khó khăn mà… Có gia đình, chứ cả gia tộc Gl'amoura nữa, cũng chẳng cản nổi tớ tới gặp cô ấy được đâu. Vì tớ là 'Vua' của những thách thức mà."

Tên của cậu, Kin, nếu thêm một chữ cái nữa thôi, sẽ có được hai từ với hai nghĩa khác nhau rất thú vị. Cậu có thể rất Tốt bụng, hiền lành và vui vẻ với mọi người, nhưng nếu nói đến việc phải đương đầu với những thách thức khó nhằn nhất, thì cậu là Vua đó! Một chút ghép chữ với cái tên nghe kì cục nhưng đọc lên thì vui tai của cậu bạn. Nhưng, nụ cười ấy của cậu làm Mei hạnh phúc lắm.

"Vậy thì…"

Họ vẫn thủ thỉ với nhau như vậy đấy, câu chuyện về Diana và mối tình kì diệu của cả ba người…

"Cùng cố gắng nhé…"

Chẳng biết hai người đã tâm sự với nhau bao lâu nữa, hay như hai cái người vô tư kia, Monika với Matt, chơi game với nhau được bao lâu rồi. Nhưng đến lúc bữa tiệc dưới tầng đã bắt đầu im ắng, bạn bè của Seele về gần hết, số ít bạn thân thì ở lại ngủ qua đêm với Seele, trải đệm nằm la liệt với nhau dưới phòng khách, thì cái bộ đôi game thủ Monika và Matt vẫn đang đấu đá nhau chí chóe trên này.

"Ha! 49-49! Hòa rồi nhé!"

"Match Point này! Match Point chắc này!"

Lại hòa nữa rồi, hai đứa vẫn vô tư chơi game mà không để ý đồng hồ đã điểm quá mười một giờ tối, tới mức chú Leon đã vào phòng được một lúc, hai đứa vẫn đang quyết đấu với nhau căng thẳng.

"Hừm. Hai đứa có định chơi game cả đêm không thế?"

"Oái! Bố!"

"Á! Chú Leon!"

Đến lúc chú lên tiếng hỏi với cái giọng nghiêm khắc của mình, cả hai đứa mới giật mình, quăng luôn tay cầm mà đứng phắt lên, coi như chưa có gì xảy ra cả, dù thực tế là chúng nó vừa chơi game cả buổi tối kìa! Nhìn hai đứa game thủ đầy đam mê, mắt vẫn còn đỏ au vì chơi game suốt cả buổi tối mà chú Leon thở dài, cười vu vơ, liếc nhìn về phía giường Matt. Mei đang nằm trên giường tầng dưới, đắp chiếc chăn mỏng vẫn còn vấn vương hơi ấm của cậu mà ngủ êm đềm, vu vơ một giấc mơ đẹp, cô thoáng mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Còn Kin thì đã biến mất từ bao giờ rồi…

"Ủa? Thằng Kin đâu rồi?"

Hỏi ngạc nhiên, chú Leon làm cả Matt lẫn Monika đều ngơ ra không hiểu, nhìn về phía giường mà chỉ thấy mỗi mình Mei đang nằm ngủ

"Ủa! Con tưởng cậu ấy nằm đây cơ mà…?"

Vẫn không hiểu lắm, khi đáng lẽ, Kin và Mei vẫn đang phải nằm ở giường và tâm sự tình cảm gì đó cơ mà nhỉ, nhưng khi quay sang thì đã thấy Mei ngủ thiếp đi từ bao giờ, còn Kin thì biến mất tiêu luôn rồi. Nhưng, chú Leon thì chắc cũng đã đoán được mờ mờ, nên chỉ thoáng thở dài thườn thượt.

"Monika cần chú đưa về không?"

Câu hỏi của chú Leon làm Monika đắn đo suy nghĩ. Nhìn qua khung cửa sổ, tuyết vẫn rơi khá dày và trời cũng rất lạnh nữa, khi nhà chú ở gần bờ vịnh, đón gió biển lắm. Sẽ rất bất tiện nếu nhờ chú đưa về nhà vào giờ muộn thế này. Mà dù sao thì con bạn Mei cũng đã ngủ quên luôn trên giường Matt, chắc sẽ không về nhà tối nay rồi, mà cô thì lại không muốn để bạn mình ở lại nhà cậu ta một mình. Nên, nếu Monika ở lại ngủ qua đêm cùngi Mei, tới sáng mai về thì chắc không sao đâu nhỉ?

"Hay cháu ngủ qua đêm ở đây với Mei nhé. Hai cháu cứ thoải mái ở nghỉ ngơi phòng này đi, để chú đem thằng oắt này qua nhà ông bà gửi cho!"

Chẳng hiểu có năng lực tâm linh gì ở đây không, nhưng chú Leon đoán trúng phóc suy nghĩ của Monika lúc ấy, nên mới đề nghị, trong khi xách tai Matt kéo lôi ra ngoài phòng, bỏ lại cô thư ký vẫn còn đang cười gượng gạo vì bị chú 'đọc' suy nghĩ.

"Oái! Tại sao chứ? Đây là phòng ngủ của con mà!"

"Nhường phòng cho hai bạn nữ ngủ đi! Không nghe lời, bố cắt tiền mua truyện tranh của mày!"

"Dạ vâng!"

Nghe đến truyện tranh mà Matt ngoan như cún, cắp chăn cắp gối chạy tót xuống dưới nhà, nhìn như đi trốn nợ. Chú Leon cũng quay lại, khẽ gật đầu với Monika.

"Hai đứa cứ tự nhiên nhé."

"Dạ vâng! Cháu xin phép!"

Cúi đầu lễ phép, Monika mừng thầm trong lòng, nhưng hi vọng là không cười lộ liễu quá kẻo có người soi ra là được. Còn chú Leon cũng cười hiền đáp lại, đóng cửa phòng ngủ cho hai cô gái, trước khi xách cổ thằng con trai mình tống sang nhà ông bà để lấy chỗ cho hai đứa nghỉ ngơi.

Cánh cửa phòng đóng lại, Monika thoáng thở dài mệt mỏi, liếc nhìn Mei đang nằm ngủ một cách yên bình trên giường mà ghen tị. Cô lớp trưởng ngủ ngon quá, làm Monika cũng cảm thấy một chút buồn ngủ theo. Cất gọn hai tay cầm chơi game mà cô và Matt vừa chơi, Monika dọn dẹp qua gian phòng ngủ của cậu một chút, đóng cánh cửa dẫn ra ban công nãy giờ vẫn đang khép hờ lại, trước khi nằm lên giường bên cạnh Mei và bật ngọn đèn ngủ lên, tắt công tắc đèn phòng ở đầu giường. Được ngủ ở phòng Matt, nằm trên giường ngủ của cậu, nghĩ thì thích thật đấy, nhưng sao Monika vẫn cảm giác bồn chồn quá. Dưới sân có tiếng đóng cổng, hình như Matt đang cắp chăn gối chạy xuống nhà ông bà ở cuối dãy phố ngủ nhờ thật rồi. Nhưng, Monika không lo lắng cho Matt, mà cho cậu lớp trưởng Kin cơ, khi nhìn ra ngoài trời, tuyết vẫn đang rơi dày, những cơn gió lạnh buốt vẫn rít lên từng hồi.

Giờ này mà cậu ấy lại biến đi đâu mới được cơ chứ?

Bỗng nhiên, âm báo tin nhắn điện thoại, chiếc điện thoại của Mei sáng lên, khi cô vẫn đang ôm nó vào trong lòng mình lúc ngủ, như thể không muốn tách rời. Ai lại ôm điện thoại khi ngủ như vậy chứ, Monika cười, định lấy chiếc điện thoại của Mei và cất nó ra bàn giúp cô. Nhưng, tin nhắn đang hiển thị trên màn hình làm cô chú ý, tin nhắn gửi đi hồi tối, tới một số máy có tên 'Diana', nhưng tới giờ mới báo nhận được. Điều đó thật kì lạ, vì Diana hay bị gia đình kiểm soát điện thoại cơ mà? Nhưng nội dung tin nhắn ngắn gọn ấy, dựa vào đó, Monika có thể tin rằng, người nhận thực sự là Diana mà họ biết.

'Cậu ấy đang rất muốn gặp cậu.'

…

Gian phòng trọ chật hẹp, con Mèo ngu của Kin đang ngủ li bì ở trên chiếc đệm cũ, sau khi ăn no kễnh bụng phần thức ăn mà cậu để sẵn cho nó trước khi sang nhà Matt dự sinh nhật. Đang ngủ ngon vậy mà, tiếng mở cửa đến rầm một cái của thằng chủ làm nó bật phắt dậy, xù lông giận dữ khi Kin chạy vội vào trong phòng. Nhưng mà, sau đó, nó trơ mắt nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên, khi cậu hoàn toàn ngó lơ nó, vội vã lục lọi tung tủ đựng đồ của mình, trước khi lấy ra một bộ quần áo kì lạ mà nó chưa thấy cậu mặc bao giờ. Vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, thì cậu đã xách chiếc ba lô đồ nghề của mình, cùng bộ quần áo kì lạ kìa, chạy biến ra ngoài và lại đóng cửa đến rầm một cái nữa rồi. Nhìn theo mà con Mèo ngu ngơ ngác

'Meow?'.

Kệ mẹ cậu chủ đi, mình ngủ tiếp thôi, trời đang lạnh, nằm ở đệm cuộn tròn người ngủ là thích nhất – Con mèo ngu tiếp tục ngủ, không quan tâm đến thằng chủ vừa vội vã ra ngoài, khi đồng hồ đã điểm gần tới nửa đêm, bên ngoài gió tuyết đang thổi từng hồi lạnh buốt, trắng xóa cả bầu trời đêm Ayden.

Ring~

Cậu để quên chiếc điện thoại, và cái tiếng rung báo tin nhắn vừa nhận lại làm con mèo giật mình, tỉnh giấc sau chừng rất lâu kể từ lúc nó nằm xuống ngủ tiếp. Nó giận dỗi, trèo lên bàn, nhìn đăm đăm cái điện thoại đang sáng màn hình, với cái âm thanh rung khó chịu vừa làm nó dở giấc ngủ của mình. Dòng tin nhắn, người gửi: Diana.

'Tớ đã nhận được tin nhắn của Mei rồi và cũng rất muốn gặp lại cậu. Hẹn gặp cậu đêm nay ở vườn hoa phía sau dinh thự nhà tớ nhé!'

…

**17.**

Đêm tuyết rơi trắng xóa bầu trời, tại dinh thự gia đình Gl'amoura.

Gian phòng ăn rộng lớn của dinh thự luôn làm Diana cảm thấy lạc lõng mỗi khi cô bước vào đây, ngồi xuống và ăn tối cùng những người khác trong gia đình vào giờ muộn như thế này. Cha cô thì chẳng bao giờ có mặt, khi ông luôn bận bịu tiếp khách trong phòng khách hoặc trong thư viện, rồi dùng bữa ở đó luôn mà chẳng mấy quan tâm tới gia đình lắm. Mẹ cô thì luôn khắt khe, tới mức từ động tác ăn và tư thế ngồi ăn cũng phải luôn điều chỉnh để chúng 'hoàn hảo' nhất trong mắt bà, mỗi khi có mặt bà mọi người cùng ăn tối. Anh trai thứ thì luôn im lặng, hoặc không thì sẽ ba hoa, thảo luận cái gì đó về chính trị hay xã hội cho mẹ nghe, tất cả chỉ thấy bà gật gù mà không đáp lại, biến nó thành một cuộc độc thoại vô bổ sáo rỗng nào đó trong suốt cả bữa ăn. Người hầu trong nhà thì lúc nào cũng khúm núm trước mặt mẹ cô, vâng vâng dạ dạ thành phản xạ giống như những con búp bê vô hồn đang bị giật dây vậy, bởi vì chẳng ai dám làm bà khó chịu, hay tệ hơn là thất vọng cả. Người duy nhất còn tỏ ra bình thường và có sức sống mỗi lần Diana gặp mặt là chị cả, thì hôm nay cũng đã không có mặt vì còn đang bận chuẩn bị cho đám cưới của mình trong năm tới với một người mà chị ấy còn chẳng hề biết mặt nữa, khiến cho chị gần đây cũng đang thay đổi, gần giống với những người khác trong nhà hơn rồi. Một đám cưới mang tính chính trị như vậy, thật kì lạ, lại là thứ quá bình thường, thậm chí lại là điều đáng tự hào trong mắt cái gia đình của những con rối gỗ ấy. Sống ở một nơi như vậy, đôi khi Diana cũng cảm giác như mình đang dần hóa thân thành một con rối, con rối cuối cùng trong bộ sưu tập của gia đình cô, được cất giữ trong một chiếc tủ kính trang trọng, chau chuốt cho tỉ mỉ, chỉ chờ tới một ngày, có một kẻ nào đó ghé qua và trả giá thật cao, để rồi được bán đi mà thôi. Một nơi mà gọi là gia đình chỉ là cách mà cô ấy cố gắng giữ lấy chút yên ổn còn sót lại trong tâm hồn mình, vì thực lòng, nó không phải.

"Con xin phép…"

Hoàn thành bữa tối nhanh nhất có thể, như thường lệ, Diana là người đầu tiên đứng lên khỏi bàn ăn và được hai người hầu thân cận với mẹ cô hộ tống về phòng nghỉ. Mẹ cô không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu đồng ý, còn anh cô vẫn đang ba hoa về chuyện kế hoạch bốn năm của gia đình sắp gặt hái được thành công vào năm sau. Kế hoạch bốn năm, đó là cái cách mà họ gọi về việc chuyển tới sống ở Ayden trong thời gian qua, chỉ để giúp lễ cưới của chị gái cô với một chính khách ở đây có thể được thực hiện và diễn ra suôn sẻ, tốt đẹp, một con rối đã hoàn thành trọng trách của mình với 'gia đình'. Sau đó, con rối tiếp theo sẽ là cô…

"Hai người có thể để tôi một mình một chút được không?"

Nói với hai người hầu đang hộ tống của mình như vậy, Diana thực sự chỉ muốn một chút bình yên riêng tư mà thôi. Nhưng, với cô ấy, một mong muốn nhỏ nhoi như vậy cũng thực khó khăn lắm.

"Xin lỗi tiểu thư! Bà chủ dặn chúng tôi không được phép rời cô nửa bước…"

"Hừm!"

Có lẽ đó đã là điều bình thường mất rồi, Diana hiểu, chẳng phản đối mà cũng chẳng còn cảm thấy khó chịu nữa, chỉ hậm hực mặc kệ hai người hầu đi cùng mình mà rảo bước trở về phòng. Gia đình Diana vốn vẫn luôn khắt khe với cô như vậy đấy, kiểm soát hết mọi thứ xung quanh và theo sát từng bước đi của cô, như thể cô là một món báu vật quý giá trong gia tộc vậy. Dù sao, cô ấy từ khi sinh ra cũng đã là một phần của dòng họ Gl'amoura đầy quyền lực, được dạy dỗ rất nhiều về sự cao quý và phẩm giá của bản thân mình, rèn giũa một cách khắt khe ứng xử của người con gái quý phái, chỉn chu từ những điều nhỏ nhặt nhất, phải biết đặt lợi ích của gia tộc lên trên giá trị và cảm xúc của bản thân … Nên, sau khi những tin đồn về chuyện của cô và cậu ấy ở trường tới được tai những người đứng đầu dòng tộc, sự nghiêm khắc của họ áp đặt lên cô lại càng thêm nặng nề, theo sát cô ấy từng bước dù là ở nhà hay ở trường, để rồi báo cái lại cho gia đình một cách chi tiết những gì cô đã làm cùng các bạn. Cũng khó chịu lắm chứ, khi những chuyến đi chơi cùng bạn bè của cô vì thế mà bị ảnh hưởng, tới mức gần đây thì đã không còn nhiều nữa, khi gia đình không cho phép cô đi cùng mọi người mà không có giáo viên hay người hầu đi kèm, còn cô ấy cũng không muốn làm các bạn mất vui chỉ vì mình, nên cũng thường chủ động từ chối đi chơi cùng họ. Thực lòng, Diana rất buồn và tủi thân về chuyện ấy, nhưng ngày qua ngày, cô ấy chỉ biết lặng lẽ rồi chịu đựng tất cả mà thôi.

Giá như, cô ấy chỉ là một cô gái bình thường thì tốt biết bao…

"Từ đầu năm tới giờ, mình chưa được đi chơi cùng các bạn ấy rồi… Hôm nay còn là sinh nhật của Seele nữa mà mình không đi được…"

Lẩm bẩm, nhưng lại cố tình để hai người hầu nghe thấy, Diana thả thêm một chút mồi, để cái đám dọn bể đi cùng mình có thể đem về báo cáo cho bà chủ. Còn với cô, có lẽ, khoảng thời gian còn lại được ở bên cậu đã chẳng còn nhiều nữa, khi giờ đây đã là năm học cuối cấp, thời gian cô kết thúc quá trình học tập, tốt nghiệp Trung học ở Darwin để cùng gia đình trở về Pháp đã tới rất gần rồi. Cơ hội cho hai người gặp nhau cũng đang cạn dần, và gần đây, cậu ấy thậm chí còn không đi học nữa, cứ nghỉ học liên miên, hoặc vật vờ, nên những cơ hội gặp nhau vào giờ nghỉ trưa hoặc sau giờ học ở trường của hai người cũng không còn được tận dụng. Mei cũng không biết tại sao, khi năm nay Matt đã giữ chức lớp trưởng thay Kin, Steve lên làm hội trưởng hội học sinh, còn cậu ấy cũng biến mất tăm, rút khỏi những hoạt động liên quan tới trường và lớp. Ở Darwin, bỏ học không được tính thành tội, miễn là thành tích của những lần thi tập trung vẫn đủ tốt. Còn với Kin, trò trẻ con đó chẳng đáng làm cậu bận tâm, cậu bỏ học có lẽ cũng là có lý do của riêng cậu, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ bỏ rơi cô một mình dễ dàng như vậy đâu.

Thứ duy nhất Diana vẫn luôn giữ của cậu, đó là một chiếc điện thoại phím bấm mà cậu đã bí mật tặng cho cô, và cô cũng luôn giấu kín không để ai trong gia đình biết được về nó. Điện thoại phím bấm sẽ dễ bấm tin nhắn mà không cần nhìn màn hình nếu luyện tập, và cũng rất nhỏ gọn, dễ cất giấu nữa. Chiếc điện thoại ấy chỉ có duy nhất số của cậu và của Mei, để Diana có thể nhắn tin với hai người họ, một cách bí mật, vì cô luôn bị kiểm soát rất chặt khi ở nhà, đến sử dụng chiếc điện thoại chính của mình, một chiếc smartphone, để gửi nhắn tin với bạn bè bên ngoài cũng khó khăn. Nhưng, suốt quãng đường trở về phòng, bị hai người hầu theo sát, cô vẫn bí mật nhắn tin bằng chiếc điện thoại nhỏ xíu ấy, chỉ là chưa gửi đi được, cũng như chưa đọc được tin nhắn gửi tới của hai người mà thôi. Cô làm rất kín đáo để không bị phát hiện, nhưng cũng rất vất vả khi phải tranh thủ lúc những người hầu không chú ý để đọc và nhắn tin với cậu, nên tin nhắn cậu nhận được mới đứt quãng và chậm trễ như vậy.

Gia đình cô có một nhóm kỹ thuật viên làm việc cho anh trai, với bộ thiết bị chặn và lọc sóng điện tử đủ mạnh, nên dù cho có dùng điện thoại thông minh hay máy tính nối mạng trong phòng cô cũng rất khó có thể kết nối ra ngoài mà không bị giám sát nghiêm ngặt. Lý do mà chiếc điện thoại Diana dùng có thể gửi được tin nhắn cho cậu, là bởi vì cậu đã lắp vào đó một thiết bị phá sóng mini, có thể may mắn tìm ra tần số an toàn để gửi tin nhắn đi mà không bị phát hiện. Còn nếu dùng máy tính bảng hay điện thoại của cô thì hên xui, dù rất nhớ nhau, nhưng hiếm khi tin nhắn của cô gửi được tới cậu ấy lắm.

"Haizzz…."

Nhưng nó cũng rất vui nữa, việc nhắn tin với nhau qua những chiếc điện thoại nhỏ xíu, cảm giác ngọt dịu trong lòng cùng chút háo hức khi chờ đợi để đọc tin nhắn của nhau, nhắn tin tâm sự với nhau mà lại phải giấu gia đình như vậy. Kin cũng luôn biết trêu đùa để làm cô vui, đọc được những tin nhắn của cậu mà Diana đôi khi lại tủm tỉm cười vu vơ hạnh phúc. Còn Mei thì luôn an ủi, động viên cô ấy thật nhiều, cùng cô vượt qua nỗi buồn và cảm giác tủi thân khi phải sống trong gia đình mà bị kiểm soát khắt khe, không được tâm sự hay giao lưu với bạn bè bên ngoài như vậy. Có hai người họ cùng nhắn tin mỗi tối, dù phải bí mật giấu mọi người trong nhà rất vất vả, nhưng Diana vẫn vui lắm, chút hạnh phúc dịu dàng ấm áp ấy như giúp cô vượt qua được những đêm dài cô đơn khó ngủ, như thể có hai người họ luôn ở sát bên cạnh cô.

"Tới phòng tôi rồi. Hai người cứ đứng đây nếu muốn. Còn tôi đi thay quần áo rồi nghỉ trước…"

Ngay cả lúc ở nhà, Diana vẫn phải mặc những bộ váy áo bồng bềnh cầu kì, nhìn thì sang trọng, xa hoa, nhưng thực lòng rất vướng víu khó chịu. Cô vẫn thích bộ đồng phục ở trường gọn gàng và thoải mái hơn, nhưng lại luôn phải thay nó ra mỗi khi trở về nhà và mặc bộ áo váy mà mẹ cô chỉ định, chỉ để làm bà hài lòng, vì đối với bà, như thế mới là 'hoàn hảo'. Nhận được lệnh của cô chủ, một chút lưỡng lự, nhưng hai người hầu nữ đi cùng cũng gật đầu đồng ý. Còn Diana chẳng chờ ý kiến của họ nữa, khi một mình đi vào trong phòng trước rồi.

Gian phòng ngủ của cô khá rộng, với giường đệm mềm mại, chăn gối bồng bềnh, khung mành che xung quanh sang trọng, bàn ghế cũng chỉ vừa đủ bộ, một tủ quần áo đầy ắp những bộ đồ mà mẹ cô mua, một cái tủ gỗ nhỏ bên cạnh là những bộ đồ mà cô mua, một cửa sổ lớn và một ban công rộng nhìn ra vườn hoa bên dưới, và hết. Nó chẳng khác nào một chiếc lồng chim với cửa mở dẫn xuống một mê cung xác xơ cây cối vì bị gió biển và tuyết lạnh tàn phá, và Diana thì rõ ràng không biết bay rồi. Nên, cô cứ gọi tạm nó là cái lồng nhốt chim lớn đi.

Phòng thay đồ ở phía bên, thông với tủ quần áo, và cho dù có cửa gỗ đóng kín, nhưng vẫn còn một camera giám sát lắp đặt bên trong, một người hầu nữ thân cận với mẹ cô luôn túc trực bên cô, được phép sử dụng camera đó để giám sát cô lúc thay đồ, và nếu có gì bất thường thì sẽ báo với bà ngay lập tức. Nhưng đó cũng là cơ hội của Diana, bởi vì là camera nên sẽ luôn có góc khuất, và cô biết góc khuất ấy để tranh thủ nhắn tin và trả lời tin nhắn của hai người họ. Ngoan ngoãn, cô vào bên trong phòng thay đồ và đóng cửa lại, tận dụng cơ hội hiếm hoi để đọc tin nhắn của hai cậu ấy, trong lúc thận trọng thay vào bộ đồ ngủ của mình. Nhưng kỳ lạ thay, khi mở chiếc điện thoại nhỏ lên, thì buổi tối hôm nay, cả cậu và Mei đều không gửi bất cứ tin nhắn nào cho cô cả. Nhìn hộp thư đến trống trơn trên chiếc điện thoại nhỏ khiến Diana như hụt hẫng, một cảm giác lo lắng và buồn tủi như dâng lên trong lòng.

Có lẽ cô đã không ở lại phòng ăn đủ lâu, chỉ để nghe được những lời bà nói. Thủ thuật nhỏ của Kin lần này đã bị phát hiện, và bà ấy đang cầm một chiếc máy tính bảng với tin nhắn đến của Mei đã bị chặn, trước khi nó có thể tới được chiếc điện thoại nhỏ của cô…

'Cậu ấy đang rất muốn gặp cậu.'

…bà ta mỉm cười, đưa chiếc máy tính bảng ấy cho người hầu của mình.

"Nhắn tin trả lời vào số điện thoại còn lại cho tôi. Nội dung là 'Tớ đã nhận được tin nhắn của Mei rồi và cũng rất muốn gặp lại cậu. Hẹn gặp cậu đêm nay ở vườn hoa phía sau dinh thự nhà tớ nhé!', gửi trễ một vài phút để cho giống con bé vất vả trả lời, và đang tìm cách lén lút hẹn cậu ta ra vườn hoa phía sau để gặp mặt. Vì nếu hai đứa nó nhớ nhau nhiều đến như vậy, thì kiểu gì thằng Kin này cũng sẽ tìm đến để gặp con bé mà thôi. Sau đó chặn sóng thiết bị nhắn tin của con bé lại, đừng để nó gửi đi tin nhắn nào nữa."

Người sở hữu đội ngũ kỹ thuật viên công nghệ cao của gia đình, anh trai Diana, cười vang một cách phấn khích, khi lần đầu được nghe bà ấy giải thích kế hoạch, trong khi ra lệnh cho người hầu riêng của mình giúp bà chặn tin nhắn gửi đến chiếc điện thoại của Diana.

"Sau cùng, chúng nó cũng chỉ là những đứa trẻ con, với cái thứ 'tình yêu học trò' ngây thơ ngớ ngẩn đó mà thôi. Mẹ tận dụng cơ hội này cho con bé một bài học nhớ đời thì đúng là thâm hiểm."

Diana đã thực sự lo lắng, bởi vì, trong suốt ba năm qua, chiếc điện thoại nhỏ ấy của cô chưa bao giờ im lặng như vậy. Cậu và Mei luôn đều đặn nhắn tin với cô, cả hai người cùng trò chuyện rất nhiều với Diana vào mỗi buổi tối, đôi khi là tới tận đêm khuya thật khuya, để có thể cùng chúc nhau ngủ ngon nữa. Họ như hiểu được Diana cảm thấy cô đơn và tủi thân với nhường nào khi phải sống trong một gia đình nặng nề và khắt khe như vậy, nên không muốn bỏ rơi cô ấy một mình, mà như trao cho cô một gia đình từ xa, luôn quan tâm, chia sẻ và trò chuyện với cô mỗi khi cô cảm thấy cô đơn hay buồn bã.

Nhưng, buổi tối hôm nay, khi không còn nhận được tin nhắn của họ nữa, điều đầu tiên Diana cảm nhận được là sự hụt hẫng, tủi thân và cô đơn vô bờ bến, ùa tới thành cơn sóng cả, như nhấn chìm tâm trí và hi vọng của cô lúc ấy, xóa nhòa đi chút ấm áp cùng những háo hức, mỗi khi chờ đợi được đến cơ hội để đọc tin nhắn mà hai người bạn gửi cho mình. Giây phút lặng đi, cô đã gục xuống trong phòng thay đồ, đánh rơi chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, vật mà xưa kia đã từng như phép tiên giúp cô được kết nối với họ, giờ đây đã chẳng còn gì hơn một khối máy móc vô giá trị. Tựa đầu vào bức tường phòng thay đồ lạnh lẽo, cô ấy nghẹn từng cơn, cố gắng kìm nén không để nước mắt rơi dù chỉ một giọt. Diana luôn rất giỏi làm điều đó, nén lại những cảm xúc, nỗi buồn và kìm lại hoàn toàn những giọt nước mắt, cho dù mọi chuyện có tồi tệ đến đâu, thì đôi mắt long lanh xanh biếc ấy vẫn luôn phải khô cạn, không được phép rơi lệ dù chỉ một giọt. Vậy mà, hôm nay, đôi mắt ấy đã ướt, và ướt rất nhiều, khi cô khóc…

Nhưng điều tới sau đó mới là thứ tồi tệ, khi viễn cảnh của cơn ác mộng lớn nhất như hiện hữu trong đầu cô, ám ảnh. Hai người họ chưa từng im lặng như vậy, nghĩa là đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra, khiến cho tin nhắn họ gửi đã không tới được với cô. Có lẽ, những tin nhắn ấy đã bị chặn, và trường hợp xấu nhất, nhưng lại thực tế nhất vào lúc này, là những tin nhắn của họ đều đã rơi vào tay bà mẹ của cô rồi. Với đội ngũ kỹ thuật hùng hậu, cùng cái thói cao ngạo khó ưa của mình, anh trai cô hoàn toàn có thể chặn tin nhắn của họ và chuyển nó cho bà, như là một cách để mách xấu em gái, chiếm lấy cảm tình của bà ấy vậy.

Nếu bà ấy là người đọc được tin nhắn của ngày hôm nay, vậy thì bà ấy sẽ biết những gì? Người đàn bà đó chắc chắn sẽ nhắn tin trả lời họ, và ai biết được, những suy tính tiếp theo của bà là gì cơ chứ. Mới hôm qua thôi, Mei đã nói rằng, Kin đang rất nhớ, rất muốn gặp cô, và cô cũng trêu đùa rằng cô thích được cậu ấy tìm đến phòng mình và lén lút gặp nhau như lần trước. Và nếu như, tin nhắn hôm nay… Không! Vẫn còn hi vọng. Tin nhắn Diana luôn xóa hết sau khi đọc và gửi đi, nên cả khi có lấy được chiếc điện thoại của cô, thì cũng sẽ chẳng có gì trong đó cả. Trường hợp tệ nhất, là mẹ cô đọc được tin nhắn ngày hôm nay, và đã trả lời lại, thì bà ấy sẽ làm gì?

Nghĩ đi nào Diana! Bà ta có thể là mẹ cả, không cùng huyết thống với cô, nhưng cô là người hiểu suy nghĩ của bà ta nhất. Trong trường hợp tệ nhất, bà ta đọc được tin nhắn, và biết được rằng Kin đang rất nhớ và muốn gặp lại cô, vậy thì, nếu cô là bà ta và đang lên một kế hoạch, thì kế hoạch đó sẽ là gì? Tìm cách hẹn cậu đến dinh thự của gia đình như là một cuộc gặp mặt lén lút giữa hai người? Lợi dụng sự ngốc nghếch ấy của cô khi nhắn tin trêu đùa cậu, với một cái bẫy đã giăng sẵn như vậy, bà ta sẽ tiếp đón cậu ấy với điều gì? Sẽ chẳng ai hay biết gì nữa, về việc một cậu học sinh trung học vô danh đột nhiên mất tích, không để lại dấu vết gì chỉ sau một đêm cả. Bà ta thừa khả năng và cũng thừa gan để làm những điều như vậy, bởi vì sau lưng bà ta còn có rất nhiều người chống đỡ, còn Kin thì chẳng có ai bảo vệ! Viễn cảnh tồi tệ ấy hiện hữu trước mắt, Diana như lịm đi vì sợ hãi, cố gắng kìm nén cảm xúc trong lòng mình, giữ cho những suy nghĩ thật tỉnh táo. Cô ấy phải bảo vệ cậu, bằng bất cứ giá nào…

Cho dù điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc phải từ bỏ gia đình này đi chăng nữa, thì Diana vẫn sẽ làm tất cả bảo vệ người con trai mà cô yêu thương…

Nhưng rồi, tâm trí cô ấy lại rơi vào hố sâu tuyệt vọng, khi… cô không hề có sự chuẩn bị hay kế hoạch nào cả. Diana không thể một mình đối đầu với bà ta như vậy được, người đàn bà ấy có thể biến mọi nỗ lực của cô trở nên vô nghĩa, hay tệ hơn, là dùng chúng để chống lại chính cô, và khiến quãng thời gian ít ỏi còn lại của cô ở trường Darwin trở thành địa ngục. Cô không thể làm gì hơn! Diana không phải Kin, người có thể mạo hiểm tất cả để theo đuổi mục đích của mình. Cô hoàn toàn bất lực rồi, trở lại thành chú cá nhỏ trong chiếc giỏ của bà, bị buộc dây câu mà không tài nào thoát ra được để bảo vệ cậu, người con trai đặc biệt duy nhất mà cô quan tâm.

Một lần nữa, toàn bộ tâm trí, toàn bộ hi vọng, toàn bộ ánh sáng trong tầm nhìn của Diana lúc ấy như rối bời và sụp đổ, khi cô khụy xuống bên thềm cửa, gục đầu vào bức tường lạnh lẽo của phòng thay đồ, nghẹn khóc không thành tiếng.

"Tiểu thư Diana ơi! Bà chủ nhắc nhở, cô đang thay đồ lâu quá ạ."

Người đàn bà đó đã biết từ trước rồi, và giống như một nụ cười nham hiểm, khoét sâu vào đêm tối thăm thẳm trong lòng cô, bà ta cho người hầu của mình giục cô thay đồ nhanh hơn, như bóp chặt và không còn cho cô cả một cơ hội để bình tâm lại nữa. Có lẽ, bà ta đã đoán được rằng, phòng thay đồ là nơi dễ nhất để Diana nhắn tin ra ngoài với hai người họ, và cũng đã theo dõi cô được một thời gian, chỉ để chờ đến một cơ hội như ngày hôm nay mà thôi. Viễn cảnh chiếc bẫy đã giăng sẵn, chờ chú thỏ trắng bước vào mà không hề biết gì về việc mình sắp bị làm cho 'biến mất' vào trong một chiếc mũ ma thuật nào đó, như hiện hữu trước mắt cô lúc ấy. Tuyệt vọng, Diana cố gắng đáp lại thành lời, lau khô nước mắt và nén lại chút cảm xúc còn sót lại trên gương mặt, chỉnh lại nốt bộ đồ ngủ một cách xộc xệch, thậm chí còn chẳng bận tâm nhặt chiếc điện thoại ấy lên nữa, khi mở cửa và đi ra ngoài cùng với người hầu của bà. Chiếc điện thoại ấy giờ đã trở thành một vật vô giá trị, còn Diana thì tuyệt vọng, khi nghĩ đến cậu và…phép ví von chú thỏ trắng biến mất vào trong chiếc mũ ma thuật của cô.

Một tia sáng lung linh trong tâm trí, khi phép ẩn dụ vô tình ấy lại trở thành một tia hi vọng, sáng dần, soi rọi và xóa nhòa đi đêm tối trong tâm hồn Diana khi ấy. Để rồi, cô mỉm cười hồn nhiên, khi nhớ ra rằng, Kin không chỉ đơn thuần là một cậu học sinh trung học, một cậu con trai mà cô yêu thương, một người mà bà ta có thể dễ dàng thao túng giống như vậy đâu. Không hề! Bởi vì, cậu ấy còn là một tên thiên tài ngốc nghếch nhưng rất biết yêu thương và giỏi làm người khác bất ngờ nữa mà! Đó chính là tia hi vọng của Diana, Kin sẽ tới đây và gặp lại cô, chắc chắn là như vậy, thậm chí là tới ngay đêm nay, đáp lại chính lời thách thức của bà ấy. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy, Diana tin cậu, khi quay lại và nhặt chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, giữ nó thật chặt vào trong lòng mình. Chắc chắn…

'Ok! Tớ sẽ đến gặp cậu ở khu vườn phía sau. Hãy đợi tớ một chút nhé! Tớ sẽ mang theo một món quà rất đặc biệt nữa, chỉ để tặng riêng cho cậu mà thôi.'

Đọc tin nhắn ấy, người đàn bà quỷ quyệt không nhận ra điều gì khác biệt cả, dù cho đã nhờ kỹ thuật viên dò tìm sóng, lần về chiếc điện thoại của cậu vừa gửi tin nhắn và phần nào định vị được vị trí của nó. Bởi vì, ở nhà cậu, nơi chiếc điện thoại cậu bỏ lại đang nằm trên bàn, với cơ chế tự động gửi tin trả lời ngay khi tin nhắn gửi trễ của bà ta tới, khiến bà ta tin rằng, khi cậu nhận được tin nhắn của 'cô ấy', cậu đã rất vui mừng và nhắn tin trả lời ngay, cùng lúc ấy cậu vẫn đang ở nhà, bắt đầu tìm đường tới dinh thự của bà, để lén lút gặp mặt cô con gái út trong gia đình, đúng như lời hẹn của 'cô' lúc trước. Cái viễn cảnh giống như một vở nhạc kịch bi tráng của tình yêu tuổi học trò thuần khiết ấy khiến bà ta cảm thấy phấn khích biết bao, bản tính cao ngạo luôn tin rằng mình thông minh và đứng trên tất cả như trỗi dậy, người đàn bà nở nụ cười nham ác, cùng những người vệ sĩ riêng của mình đội mưa tuyết, ra vườn hoa phía sau, giăng bẫy, chuẩn bị một cuộc phục kích bằng những vũ khí thực sự có thể đoạt mạng cậu, với cái lý lẽ đơn giản sẽ là 'vô tình bắn chết một tên trộm đột nhập vào tư dinh của mình'. Một cái bẫy đã giăng sẵn, trong một cái viễn cảnh thật giống như một vở kịch của tình yêu bi tráng do bà ta đạo diễn, chỉ còn chờ cậu thiếu niên ấy bước chân vào nữa mà thôi.

Nhưng, sự thật luôn phũ phàng, vở kịch ấy đã không còn là vở kịch của bà nữa, khi tin nhắn mà bà ta nhận được từ cậu, lúc đó đã là quá nửa đêm, và trong khi bà cùng những vệ sĩ của mình đang ta bắt đầu chuẩn bị kế hoạch đón tiếp cậu theo đúng như 'vở kịch' do mình đạo diễn, thì cậu đã tới được dinh thự gia đình Diana từ trước, và đang quan sát những khâu chuẩn bị từ trên rất cao rồi.

"Chà… Thật là một buổi hẹn hò lén lút lúc nửa đêm thú vị! Mình muốn gặp cô con gái út mà được gia chủ bonus thêm một mớ nam thần mặc vest đen và bà mẹ khó tính thế này đây…"

Đứng trên nơi cao nhất và nhìn xuống tòa dinh thự đồ sộ của gia đình Gl'amoura, Kin, trong một bộ trang phục thật kì lạ, với bộ quần áo trắng mờ như vô hình vào trong đêm mưa tuyết trắng xóa, tay áo, ống chân và giày linh hoạt, được bó gọn để thuận tiện cho những chuyển động nhanh nhạy, thân và tà áo cũng được ghép lại từ những mảng dày ôm sát cơ thể gọn gàng, chiếc mũ choàng trùm đầu, che khuất gương mặt, chỉ để lộ ra đôi mắt màu đỏ sáng rực như hai ngọn lửa dữ dội trong đêm tuyết trắng, biến cậu trở thành một bóng ma vô hình, đứng từ trên cao và quan sát xuống lũ chuột nhắt bên dưới đang giăng bẫy, tìm cách bắt lấy một con đại bàng mà chúng tin là thấp kém hơn cả bản thân mình. Vậy mà, con đại bàng ấy đang xem chúng tập dượt cho 'vở diễn' của chúng, và có lẽ, đang cười, khi tuốt những nanh vuốt của mình và sẵn sàng cho một cú bổ nhào của hi vọng. Trò chơi hôm nay, quản trò sẽ là cậu, và kẻ vẫn luôn tin mình là quản trò, sẽ là con mồi, kẻ sẽ bị săn.

…

Đồng hồ đã điểm một giờ đêm, Diana đứng bên khung cửa sổ phòng ngủ của cô, nhìn xuống khu vườn hoa được thiết kế thành mê cung phía sau dinh thự, đôi mắt xanh biếc đã trĩu nặng vì mệt mỏi, nhưng vẫn vơi đầy lo lắng dành cho cậu, khi dõi theo từng cử động, dù chỉ là nhỏ nhất mà cô bắt được trong tầm nhìn của mình. Tuyết đang rơi trắng xóa ngoài trời, và trong cái thời tiết này, đến việc phục kích cũng rất khó khăn, khi cô gần như chẳng thấy được bóng dáng của những vệ sĩ riêng của bà ấy đang ẩn nấp, trong những góc tối hay dưới trời mưa tuyết lạnh, phủ dày khắp khu vườn phía sau tòa dinh thự nữa. Bà ấy cũng có mặt ở đó, bên đài phun nước ở chính giữa mê cung tuyết trắng, nơi điểm hẹn dễ tìm thấy nhất, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cậu bước vào cái bẫy đã giăng sẵn của bà. Theo tính toán, cậu có thể sẽ đến đây bất cứ lúc nào, bất chấp cái thời tiết về đêm tuyết rơi lạnh buốt này, bởi vì, với cái thứ tình cảm ngây thơ tràn đầy nhớ nhung của tuổi học trò ấy, cậu sẽ không để người con gái mình yêu thương đứng đợi một mình dưới trời đêm tuyết rơi dày và lạnh như hôm nay đâu.

Thật là một suy luận tinh tế đầy thú vị đấy nhỉ?

Nhẹ nhành đáp xuống trên đỉnh bức tượng đá hình chim đại bàng và quan sát xuống khu vườn được trang trí thành mê cung bên dưới, nơi cạm bẫy của bà ta giăng sẵn, Kin như vô hình vào trong màn đêm tuyết rơi mù mịt, với bộ đồ trắng đục như ngụy trang của cậu.

"Đi gặp 'bạn ấy' thôi nào…"

Lẩm bẩm, cậu mỉm cười sắc lẹm. Hít một hơi thật sâu, chàng thiếu niên ấy dồn toàn bộ sự tập trung của mình vào một điểm, để rồi, từ chính điểm ấy, tầm nhìn của cậu mở rộng ra, bao quát cả một vùng không gian mênh mông xung quanh bằng khả năng quan sát sắc xảo, cùng những giác quan đã được rèn giũa tới cực hạn của sự nhạy bén, như thể cậu sở hữu đôi mắt của đại bàng, với tầm nhìn ba trăm sáu mươi độ không còn một điểm mù, quan sát xuống sân khấu bên dưới nơi cậu đang đứng, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho một cuộc đi săn trong cơn mưa tuyết. Chỉ trong thoáng chốc, sơ đồ ba chiều của toàn bộ sân khấu đã được cậu ghi nhớ kĩ trong đầu, cùng với điều kiện thời tiết không thể nào lý tưởng hơn của đêm nay, khu vườn tuyết rơi trắng và ánh đèn xung quanh chiếu lên tối mờ.

Kỹ thuật ấy, Kin đã phải luyện tập rất kĩ từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ, trải qua một quá trình yêu cầu sự tập trung cao độ và nghiêm ngặt, mới có thể rèn giũa chúng tới mức nhạy bén như ngày hôm nay. Chúng bắt đầu bằng cách rèn luyện óc quan sát và cảm nhận không gian xung quanh, thu thập nhiều nhất và nhanh nhất lượng thông tin có thể có được, để rồi sử dụng khả năng suy luận để phân tích, phán đoán nhanh, xử lý và tận dụng tối đa lượng thông tin ấy vào thực tế tình huống. Đó là kỹ thuật căn bản và cốt lõi để tạo nên vị thám tử đại tài Sherlock Holmes, với óc quan sát, phán đoán và suy luận, sắc xảo và nhanh nhạy, khiến ông như thể sở hữu một khả năng đặc biệt, có thể nhìn xuyên thấu mọi sự việc đã, đang và sắp xảy ra xung quanh mình. Còn với Kin, cậu rèn giũa những kỹ thuật ấy tới mức cực hạn của sự linh hoạt, tận dụng vào ứng biến tình huống ở tốc độ cao hơn là suy luận lâu dài, biết rằng một ngày nào đó, cậu sẽ cần dùng tới chúng, như ngày hôm nay…

"Cái bà chủ hâm này, nửa đêm tuyết rơi bắt ra vườn dàn trận phục kích một thằng nhóc."

"Vì tương lai của tiểu thư mà. Không thể để một thằng oắt hạ lưu dụ giỗ tiểu thư như vậy được!"

"Mẹ nó! Lạnh co vòi!"

Hai gã bảo vệ của dinh thự vừa đi tuần, vừa than vãn với nhau về công việc, trong khi tuần tra dọc theo con đường mòn dẫn tới vườn hoa phía sau dinh thự, ngay bên dưới bức tượng đá hình đại bàng mà Kin đang đứng. Điều tiếp theo chúng biết, đó là có một vật gì đó rơi từ trên cao xuống đầu chúng, trước khi cả hai bị đánh ngất mà không hiểu nổi chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với mình.

"Cứ phục kích thế này biết đến lúc nào cơ chứ-…"

Chưa nói hết câu, gã vệ sĩ mặc áo mưa đen giật mình, khi nghe thấy tiếng động lạ, như thể có ai đó đang bị siết cổ, giãy giụa và bị lôi đi vậy. Nhưng khi gã quay sang thì chẳng có gì ở đó cả, đến cả tên đồng nghiệp đứng canh gác ở góc vườn đối diện với chỗ hắn đứng cũng chẳng thấy đâu luôn rồi. Có chút hoài nghi, gã thận trọng tiến lại nơi mà đáng lẽ đồng nghiệp của hắn đáng lẽ phải đứng canh gác, gọi tên gã kia, nhưng giọng nói ồm ồm của hắn dễ dàng bị tiếng gió tuyết xóa nhòa.

"Này, Feddrick? Feddrick? Chúng ta đâu được phép rời vị trí-…"

Một chuyển động bất ngờ, khi cái bóng trắng xóa như vô hình vào trong cơn mưa tuyết bổ nhào xuống đầu hắn từ trên cao, chớp nhanh như một con thú săn mồi lão luyện đang vồ lấy con mồi của nó vậy. Hắn đã định hét lên để báo động, nếu không phải vì cú đá vào họng mạnh bằng đầu mũi bàn chân của cậu, dập thẳng vảo yết hầu và như bóp nghẹt hơi thở của hắn trong thoáng chốc, khi cậu đè cả người hắn xuống tuyết bằng sức nặng của cơ thể mình. Sau đó, tiếng kìm điện dí vào cổ, hắn lăn ra bất tỉnh mà không kịp phản kháng nữa.

"Tiếng gì…?"

Hai tên vệ sĩ khác nghe thấy tiếng động lạ ở phía trước, cũng chỉ vừa kịp chạy lại thì thấy, một bóng ma màu trắng đục với đôi mắt đỏ rực vừa bật lên từ 'xác' tên vệ sĩ mặc áo mưa đen và lao về phía chúng. Quá bất ngờ, chúng vội vàng rút vũ khí ra, một tên cầm dao lao lên phía trước, chỉ vì hắn mò được con gao găm của mình nhanh hơn khẩu súng gắn giảm thanh của tên kia. Nhưng rồi, động tác nhanh như chớp, bóng ma trắng gập mình, ném tuyết lên che mù tầm nhìn của gã đang lao tới, trước khi áp sát hắn và tung cú chưởng tay mạnh mẽ vào giữa lồng gực đối phương. Hơi thở bị bóp nghẹt, gã cầm dao khụy xuống vì đau đớn, lồng ngực bị ép mạnh bởi lòng bàn tay của cậu, hắn không kịp phản kháng khi cậu xông tới một cách hung tợn. Một đòn móc trái, cú đấm thẳng bằng tay phải, xoay người đá vòng tầm cao và bồi thêm cú đá nối trực diện, cậu khiến hắn choáng váng bật ngược lại, đòn đánh hiểm hóc nhắm vào vùng đầu khiến hắn chỉ kịp kêu lên một tiếng như bị nghẹn trước khi mất đi ý thức của mình.

Tên còn lại rút được khẩu súng gắn giảm thanh, nhưng không tài nào bắn được, bởi vì đồng đội hắn đang cản phía trước, tuyết thì rơi dày nên hắn cũng chẳng biết nên bắn cái gì nữa. Chỉ đến khi, gã đồng đội kia ngã nhào xuống tuyết bất tỉnh, hắn mới nhận ra, cậu đã không còn ở đó, đã biến mất vào trong màn đêm rồi. Nhưng cũng không cần chờ lâu, khi bóng ma áo trắng bổ nhào xuống từ trên đầu hắn, hạ gục hắn trong một nốt nhạc khi khẩu súng cũng không kịp bóp cò, gã vệ sĩ lăn ra đất bất tỉnh mà tâm trí vẫn còn bị ám ảnh vì những gì hắn vừa thấy, gương mặt nhăn nhó méo xệch vì sợ hãi mà không kịp hét lên.

Và rồi, cứ như vậy, từng tên vệ sĩ riêng một của bà ta ngã gục, trong khi bản thân bà ta ngồi chờ ở đài phun nước không hề hay biết gì về cuộc tấn công ấy của cậu. Tà áo choàng trắng tung bay, cơ thể nhanh nhẹn và dẻo dai, cậu linh hoạt băng qua màn đêm đen mù mịt như một bóng ma, một cơn gió tuyết giữa trời đêm tuyết rơi trắng xóa. Từng kẻ một cậu hạ gục bằng kỹ thuật điêu luyện, nhanh gọn và chính xác tới mức tuyệt đối, những giác quan được rèn giũa sắc bén khiến cậu luôn biết được từng bước di chuyển, từng cử động dù là nhỏ nhất của kẻ thù, để rồi xuất hiện ở điểm mù của chúng, hạ gục chúng mà chẳng để lại một dấu vết nào. Hơn hai mươi vệ sĩ của bà chủ, phục kích trong khu vườn, cùng mười năm bảo vệ trực đêm đi tuần tra quanh khu vực ấy, kẻ thì bị đánh ngất, kẻ thì bị siết cổ, kẻ thì bị đấm bất tỉnh, kẻ bị gây tê bằng súng điện, kẻ bị găm phi dao hay tên độc tê liệt,… Tất cả bọn chúng đều còn sống, nhưng mất hoàn toàn khả năng hành động để cản bước cậu tiến tới trung tâm khu vườn, nơi người đàn bà kia đang chờ đợi. Còn cậu cũng đảm bảo rằng, không còn sót lại một tên nào nữa có thể can thiệp vào buổi gặp mặt hôm nay của mình.

"Bà… bà chủ!"

Tên vệ sĩ cuối cùng hoảng sợ chạy tới, loạng choạng lùi lại, vừa rút con dao găm hắn thủ sẵn trong người ra, vừa hét lên như cảnh báo. Nhưng rồi, cú đâm dao của hắn vào màn đêm như tan biến theo nỗi sợ của hắn, khi bóng ma trắng ấy né đi, tung cú đạp mạnh vào thẳng đầu gối khiến hắn quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu, trước khi tung cú đấm móc dữ dội, đánh gục hắn ngay tức thì. Cái bóng áo đen cuối cùng ấy ngã xuống tuyết, và bước qua 'xác' hắn, cậu xuất hiện trước mặt bà, một bóng ma màu trắng với đôi mắt đỏ rực, như những ngọn lửa cháy dữ dội giữa màn đêm tuyết trắng của khu vườn mù mịt. Đến lúc ấy, bà ta mới hiểu rằng, cái bẫy 'thiên tài' mà mình giăng ra, vở nhạc kịch bi tráng mà bà đạo diễn, sau cùng cũng chỉ là một trò chơi dành cho trẻ ranh, không hơn, đối với cậu mà thôi. Chậm rãi và điềm đạm, cậu bước từng bước trên tuyết trắng, tiến lại gần phía bà. Còn bà lại im lặng, đứng lên một cách đầy trang trọng, như đang chờ đợi cậu tới vậy. Hai người họ lặng lẽ, không ai nói một lời nào cả, mặt đối mặt với nhau giữa trời đêm tuyết rơi trắng xóa, một quãng tĩnh mịch trải dài trôi qua.

Người đàn bà đứng trước cậu vẫn bình tĩnh một cách đáng ngạc nhiên, dù cho mối nguy hiểm lớn nhất mà bà ta từng tưởng tượng ra được đang hiện hữu ngay tước mắt. Cậu lặng lẽ tiến lại gần, tới khi hai người đã có thể nhìn thấy rõ nhau mặt giữa trời đêm mua tuyết, Kin dừng lại trước mặt bà ta, im lặng, và bà ta cũng vậy. Để rồi…

Bà ta rút một khẩu súng nhỏ xíu từ trong ống tay áo của mình ra và chĩa về phía cậu, trong một động tác rất nhanh và đáng lẽ phải gây được bất ngờ cho đối phương, khi bà ta bóp cò và kết liễu mạng sống của kẻ dám đứng lên đối đầu với bà khi ấy. Vậy mà, trong khoảnh khắc bà ta rút được khẩu súng ấy ra, thì ba ta cũng nhận lại được một hình ảnh mà có lẽ sẽ ám ảnh bà ta cả đời, khi đôi mắt đỏ rực đầy gan góc ấy của cậu vẫn nhìn bà ta đăm đăm, còn gương mặt ấy nở một nụ cười, thật kì lạ, là nó lại hiền lành và ấm áp quá, trong cái khoảnh khắc lạnh lẽo đến chết chóc và nguy hiểm cận kề này…

RẮC!

Ngón tay của bà ta đã không thể chạm được tới cò súng, khi bàn tay cứng cáp ấy của cậu nắm lấy bàn tay đang cầm súng của bà, và vô tình, cú nắm mạnh khiến cho những khớp ngón tay của bà ta kêu răng rắc như sắp gãy rời vậy. Đau, bà ta rất đau, nhưng người đàn bà đầy quyền lực ấy, với sự cao ngạo của mình, đã không cho phép bản thân ngã khuỵu, hay thậm chí là cả một âm thanh kêu lên đau đớn cũng không được phép phát ra. Bởi vì, từ dưới cổ tay của Kin, bộ thiết bị cơ khí đã kích hoạt ngay khi cậu nắm lấy bàn tay cầm khẩu súng, một lưỡi dao ẩn sắc lẹm bật ra và chĩa thẳng vào cổ họng của bà, chỉ cần một cái nhấn nhẹ, lưỡi dao ấy sẽ xiên qua lớp da nhăn nheo đó, tiễn bà đi gặp cụ cố nội ngay lập tức.

Nhưng, Kin đã không làm vậy, cậu không ở đây để lấy mạng bất kì ai cả. Bà ta vẫn đứng đó, bị cậu nắm lấy cánh tay và khẩu súng mini, với lưỡi dao ẩn từ dưới cổ tay vẫn đang chĩa vào họng mình, im lặng và điềm đạn, vẫn giữ cái vẻ thượng lưu ấy, đến cả một lần nuốt nước bọt cũng không. Còn Kin, cậu vẫn giữ nguyên lưỡi dao ở đó, chĩa vào cổ họng bà, như thể luôn sẵn sàng đoạt mạng bà ấy ngay lập tức, suốt một hồi lâu như vậy. Để rồi, cậu nói, giọng nói trầm ấm vang lên giữa đêm lạnh tĩnh mịch, một giọng nói mà đáng lẽ thuộc về một con người bình dị và hiền lành, nhưng hôm nay, vẫn chất giọng chân thành ấy, những lời cậu nói đã in hằn vào trong ký ức của người phụ nữ quyền lực, những ký ức không thể nào bị phai mờ…

"Kể cả khi bàn tay của tôi không với được tới cô ấy, thì lưỡi dao của tôi sẽ luôn cắt tới được cổ họng của bà…"

Người đàn bà đó, lần đầu tiên trong đời đã phải rơi giọt mồ hôi kinh sợ, khi Kin thu lưỡi dao của mình lại, giật khẩu súng và ném xuống tuyết ngay trước mặt bà, như một lời thách thức rõ ràng, liệu bà còn đủ can đảm để nhặt nó lên và chĩa nó về phía cậu nữa không. Nhưng rồi, bà ấy đổ sụp hoàn toàn, khi cậu quay lưng đi, để mặc bà ở đó mà không nói thêm một lời nào nữa cả. Khẩu súng trước mặt, còn Kin quay lưng về phía bà, nhưng chẳng còn gì xảy ra sau đó, khi người đàn bà quyền lực ấy quỳ trên tuyết, nhìn theo bóng cậu thiếu niên chìm dần vào trong làn mưa tuyết trắng, biến mất như một bóng ma, như chưa hề tồn tại, giống như khi cậu xuất hiện trước mặt bà.

Đây là lần đầu tiên, bà trực tiếp gặp mặt Kin, và cũng là lần đầu tiên trong đời, bà ta cảm thấy sợ hãi trước một con người 'tầm thường' như cậu…

Còn về phần Diana, cô… chẳng quan sát được gì cả. Cửa sổ kính phòng cô bị tuyết che trắng xóa, lại thêm việc đêm tối nữa, nên những gì diễn ra bên dưới khu vườn, cô hoàn toàn không thấy được. Hai người hầu của bà luôn ở bên cạnh cô, giờ cũng đã lui ra phía cửa, đứng theo dõi cô và luôn miệng nhắc rằng bà chủ muốn cô đi ngủ sớm để giữ sức. Nhưng mà, ngủ làm sao được cơ chứ, khi mà cậu vẫn…

Ring~

Bỗng nhiên, chiếc điện thoại nhỏ mà Diana vẫn luôn giữ chặt trước ngực mình vang lên những tiếng chuông đầu tiên, âm báo của một cuộc gọi tới. Bất ngờ, nhưng hơn cả là niềm háo hức, khi cô vội vàng cầm chiếc điện thoại nhỏ ấy lên, lúng túng mất một hồi rất lâu, chỉ để bấm được một nút trả lời…

"X-xin chào…"

Rụt rè, cô áp sát chiếc điện thoại nhỏ xíu vẫn còn vấn vương hơi ấm vào bên tai mình, gần như thì thầm vào điện thoại, trả lời mà ấp úng quá. Để rồi, khi giọng nói của cậu ấy vang lên ở phía đầu dây bên kia, mang tới cảm xúc như vỡ òa hạnh phúc, cũng là lúc hai hàng nước mắt của cô trào dâng, lăn dài xuống trên đôi gò má ửng hồng…

"Diana… Xin chào… Mình đây. Kin đây."

Một chút vui đùa trong giọng nói, cậu trả lời cô cùng rất nhiều sự bối rối, khi đây là lần đầu tiên mà hai người thực sự nói chuyện với nhau qua điện thoại, được nghe giọng của nhau trên khối thiết bị kì diệu, đã luôn kết nối họ trong suốt quãng thời gian cách trở dài đằng đẵng vừa qua đi. Diana tưởng như mình sắp òa khóc như một đứa trẻ vậy. Cô loạng choạng, ngồi xuống bên mép giường, lắng nghe giọng nói trầm ấm ấy của cậu trên chiếc điện thoại nhỏ mà không kìm được nước mắt. Còn cậu, một chút lúng túng, cũng đang lau nước mắt bằng ống tay áo của mình, khi nói chuyện điện thoại với cô…

"Mình xin lỗi… quãng thời gian qua mình bận quá… không tới trường để gặp cậu được…"

Những lời đầu tiên mà cậu ấy nói, trong cuộc điện thoại đầu tiên của hai người lại là những lời xin lỗi, làm cô cũng cảm thấy một chút giận hờn vô cớ, vu vơ mà không hề trách cứ cậu trong lòng. Có lẽ là bởi vì, thời gian gần đây, họ đã không còn gặp nhau được nhiều như hồi trước nữa, nên cô mới cảm thấy giận chăng? Nhưng, cô lại giận bản thân mình, còn nỗi thương nhớ thì dành nhiều cho cậu, khi người con trai ấy là người đã vượt qua những cách trở giữa họ, chỉ để với tay tới được phía cô…

"Ưm. Không sao đâu! Cậu vẫn khỏe mạnh là mình vui rồi!"

Thật buồn cười là người có thể nói chuyện trôi chảy vào lúc ấy lại là cô, trong khi cậu thì luôn ấp úng và bối rối, đáp lại chút vội vã của cô bằng giọng trầm đặc của mình. Cuộc nói chuyện ấy cũng trở nên thật xấu hổ, khi cả hai đều lúng túng, không biết nên nói gì với nhau trong suốt cuộc điện thoại đầu tiên của hai người. Một khoảng lặng trôi qua… Nhưng rồi, như một sợi dây liên kết vô hình của tình cảm chân thành, khi ở hai bên đầu dây, cả hai người họ cùng bật cười vui vẻ, dù chỉ nghe được giọng nói mà không thể nhìn thấy mặt nhau.

"Nhưng mà… dự án của mình đã hoàn thành rồi. M-mình hứa, sẽ dành quãng thời gian còn lại cho cậu… nhiều nhất có thể… Nhé?"

Đó là một lời hứa tới từ cậu, cô đón nhận nó bằng cảm xúc dịu dàng, mang theo sự hạnh phúc tới từ sâu thẳm của tấm lòng thiếu nữ, khi cô trả lời cậu mà như nén lại tiếng nức nở của bản thân.

"Mình cũng vậy! Sẽ… cố gắng ở bên… cậu nhiều nhất có thể…~!"

Một lời khẳng định như tự nhủ, Diana che miệng như đang cố kìm lại tiếng khóc, bâng khuâng khẽ gật đầu đầu thay sự đồng ý. Bởi vì, quãng thời gian hai người còn lại bên nhau đã chẳng còn nhiều nữa rồi.

Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng, quãng thời gian quý báu ấy sẽ mất đi giá trị, sẽ mất đi niềm hạnh phúc, khi hai người ở bên và dành trọn nó cho nhau. Một phần của cuộc hành trình là hồi kết, nhưng điều đó mới làm chuyến hành trình ấy thêm phần ý nghĩa, Kin cười thật nhiều khi nghĩ đến điều ấy, dù hai hàng nước mắt vẫn lăn đều trên má. Diana cũng vậy, cô đang cười, thật hạnh phúc, dù nước mắt vẫn rơi.

Để rồi họ rơi vào một quãng im lặng dài, khi cả hai vẫn giữ máy như vậy, nhưng không ai nói thêm một điều gì nữa, như muốn cho nhau một chút thời gian bình yên để nín lại tiếng khóc. Người lên tiếng trước là Kin, nhưng lại như thể là người ngưng được những giọt nước mắt ấy rơi sau, trong hai người.

"V-vậy hẹn gặp lại cậu… ở trường nhé?"

"Khi…nào…vậy?"

Và người cũng bình tâm để nói trôi chảy hơn cũng là Kin, khi mà Diana giờ đây đã ấp úng còn hơn cả cậu khi nãy rồi kìa, lại còn nghẹn khóc giữa chừng nữa chứ. Cô tự thấy xấu hổ quá mà, khi lần đầu được nói chuyện điện thoại với cậu, mà lại không thể làm gì để ngưng được tiếng khóc của mình.

"Bất kì khi nào… Mình có thể không sở hữu toàn bộ thời gian trên thế giới, nhưng có thể dành toàn bộ thời gian của mình cho cậu được mà."

Có lẽ Diana sẽ lại òa khóc nữa mất, nếu cô không kìm lại một chút, bằng một nụ cười thật tươi, thật hạnh phúc, khi nghe những lời ấy của cậu từ phía đầu dây bên kia. Một thoáng gật đầu, cô thủ thỉ đáp lại mà từng từ ngữ như chứa chan tình cảm, gửi tới cậu qua giọng nói dịu dàng, truyền qua những chiếc điện thoại, tới cậu, trong những giây phút lắng đọng, chỉ còn lại riêng hai người họ mà thôi.

"Ừm. Mình sẽ ở bên cậu, cho tới khi thời gian của chúng mình chảy cạn mới thôi…"

Có lẽ, đầu dây bên kia, Kin cũng đang cười thật hạnh phúc, cô mường tượng ra nụ cười ấy của cậu trong đầu mình, một cách thật tinh nghịch, chắc chắn rồi. Kin quả thực đã cười, khi cuối cùng cũng được gặp cô ấy, dù không phải trực tiếp, nhưng thực sự đã ở rất gần.

"Tới lúc mình phải đi rồi…"

Một chút vấn vương trong những lời cuối cùng ấy, nhưng Diana cũng hiểu rằng, cậu cũng không thể nói chuyện điện thoại với cô mãi được, sau những gì vừa xảy ra bên dưới khu vườn. Tâm trí của cô đã trở lại mặt đất và lấy lại được một chút tỉnh táo. Hai người hầu cận của gia đình luôn theo sát cô giờ đây đã không còn có mặt nữa. Trong khi ấy, tiếng náo nhiệt bên ngoài khu vườn làm cô lo lắng cho cậu nhiều lắm. Nhưng rồi, nỗi lo lắng ấy, tất cả được cậu xóa tan, bằng một tiếng cười thật hóm hỉnh, dễ thương.

"Nhìn ra ban công đi, Diana! Mình có một món quà đặc biệt, tặng cậu đấy."

Với niềm háo hức mà cậu trao vào phút cuối, Diana chạy tới, mở bung cánh cửa ban công và chạy ra bên ngoài, nhìn xuống khu vườn hoa bên dưới phòng cô, nơi cậu đã hẹn. Vào lúc ấy, giữa khu vườn hoa trơ trụi những bụi cây xác xơ, khô cằn vì bị mùa đông tuyết lạnh tàn phá ấy, một khóm hoa màu vàng óng đang nở rộ. Những ngọn đèn xung quanh, bằng một cách nào đó, đã đều tập trung ánh sáng của mình về phía những bông hoa màu vàng ấy, nổi bật lên giữa sắc trắng của khu vườn tuyết phủ, ánh sáng ấm áp như đang che chở chúng, giữa trời đêm lạnh buốt khắc nghiệt của mùa đông. Giống như một phép màu, món quà mà cậu mang tới tặng cô ngày hôm ấy, những khóm hoa màu vàng óng, gợi lại ánh mặt trời ấm áp giữa mùa đông lạnh lẽo, sưởi ấm tâm hồn cô thật dịu dàng. Cuộc điện thoại giữa hai người cũng đã ngắt quãng, nhưng món quà ấy của cậu đã thay cho lời cậu muốn nói với cô rồi…

'Em là đóa hoa màu vàng óng giữa khu vườn tuyết trắng, ánh mặt trời ấm áp giữa mùa đông lạnh giá, áng sáng của tình yêu và hi vọng sưởi ấm tâm hồn tôi.'

Cái khúc văn thơ đó thì do Diana tự nghĩ ra, vì một tên ngốc khô khan như Kin không có nói nổi mấy lời như vậy đâu, cậu chỉ thực hiện bằng hành động thôi. Nhưng sau đó cô còn được xem một màn đào tẩu đậm chất phim hành động nữa của cậu, coi như tặng một kèm thêm một với khóm hoa kia, khi cậu mặc áo choàng trắng kín đang bị toàn bộ dàn nhân viên bảo vệ, vệ sĩ tư nhân cùng với đám chó săn của gia đình đuổi dí đến tận đít, chạy toán loặn khắp khu vườn kìa. Nhìn cảnh Kin chạy trối chết mà Diana lại bật cười khúc khích, vẫn biết rằng kiểu gì cậu cũng sẽ thoát được thôi, chỉ có điều, cách cậu vượt rào đêm hôm nay cũng ấn tượng ghê đấy.

"Lightbreaker!"

Một động tác kì lạ thao tác với thiết bị điện tử đeo ở cổ tay, Kin triệu hồi một bộ găng-giáp tay màu đen đặc từ hư vô, những bộ phận bằng kim loại cầu kì ngay khi xuất hiện đã tự động trang bị vào cánh tay cậu, ôm khít vào từ khuỷu tay tới nắm đấm, gọn gàng và cứng cáp với màu đen tuyền huyền bí, những vân năng lượng cam chảy dọc chiều dài cánh tay. Rất nhanh sau đó, Kin tung nắm đấm và đấm mạnh về phía trước, trong khi phía trước cậu chẳng có gì cả, còn xa hơn thì bức tường đá cao của biệt thự vẫn còn cách cậu khoảng mươi bước chân nữa. Nhưng rồi, âm thanh vang dội như tiếng sấm, làm rung động cả màn đêm tĩnh lặng, sóng chấn động mạnh mẽ phóng thẳng về phía trước, xé toạc không gian, xẻ đôi cơn mưa tuyết và tạo thành một rãnh lõm dài trên mặt đất từ vị trí của Kin tới bức tường, phá vụn bức tường ấy, mở ra một lỗi thoát hiểm cho cậu. Tuy vẫn còn khoảng gần hai mét tường cao nữa còn sót lại, Kin sẽ phải nhảy qua đó để thoát ra ngoài, nhưng một cú đấm của bộ quyền thử nghiệm ở cự ly xa như vậy, với cậu đã là rất thành công rồi.

"Haha! Tạm biệt nhé! Mấy tên giàu sụ ngu ngốc! Siêu đạo chích K.K biến đây!"

Đúng như cái tên gọi, khi Kin lấy ra hai quân bài tây, hai quân K, từ trong túi áo của mình, cầm ở hai tay và phi mạnh chúng về phía trước. Hai lá bài xé qua mưa tuyết, bay liệng thành hai đường cong vút và lao tới phía hai camera an ninh ở gần nhất vị trí bức tường vừa bị cậu đánh sập, ngay khoảnh khắc Kin nhảy lên, lộn người một vòng và vượt qua bức tường đã bị đấm vỡ của dinh thự, hai lá bài mà cậu ném cũng vừa bay tới để che khuất đi ống kính theo dõi của hai camera an ninh bằng mặt hình của chúng, chính xác tới từng mili giây. Tất cả những gì hai Camera an ninh thu lại được chỉ là hai lá bài K, trùng khớp với cái tên có phần phô trương mà cậu đã hét lên để đánh lạc hướng đám bảo vệ đuổi phía sau.

Để rồi, khi hai lá bài biến mất, thì cậu ấy cũng đã biến mất theo, như chưa hề tồn tại, chàng ảo thuật gia huyền bí như tan biến vào trong màn đêm thăm thẳm mà không để lại bất kì một dấu vết nào…

…

Khi tôi nói là không còn dấu vết nào, thì mấy người làm ơn, đừng có lục lọi tung cả khu dinh thự để tìm dấu vết nữa được không. Nguyên một tuần sau đó, cả cái gia đình của Diana, gồm mẹ, anh trai và đội bảo vệ, đã liên tục làm việc với cảnh sát, thậm chí thuê cả thám tử tư và mật vụ, chỉ để truy tìm dấu vết kẻ đã đột nhập, tấn công dinh thự của họ, đánh ngất bảo vệ và vệ sĩ, đe dọa cả bà chủ bằng dao, chỉ để có thể để lại một khóm hoa màu vàng óng giữa khu vườn tuyết rơi trắng xóa trong đêm mà thôi. Nhưng mà, cảnh sát không làm việc, còn các thám tử hay mật vụ cũng bất lực, bó tay, khi họ chẳng tìm được bất cứ một thông tin hay dấu vết gì về kẻ tấn công cả, dù cho bà chủ khăng khăng khẳng định rằng, đó là một cậu con trai học ở trường trung học Darwin có tên là 'Kin', nhưng hoàn toàn, không có gì, nhất là khi lời khai của bà, của nhóm vệ sĩ, bảo vệ, và của camera an ninh lại chẳng ăn khớp với nhau tí nào cả. Người thì nói là một sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, kẻ thì kể đó là một bóng ma, người thì nghe rằng là một siêu đạo chích, còn hai cái camera thì chỉ ghi lại được hai quân bài tây, hai lá K, bay qua che kín ống kính mà thôi.

Còn về phần đôi bạn trẻ, thì…

…

Đứng chờ cậu ở bên gốc cây anh đào già cỗi, cô ngước nhìn lên trời cao, trên những cành cây khô trơ trụi lá, bầu trời hôm nay xanh thăm thẳm, chút nắng nhẹ hiếm hoi giữa mùa đông lạnh buốt, bao phủ không gian bằng hơi ấm bình yên.

"Chào Diana…"

Để rồi, giọng nói trầm ấm xen một chút tinh nghịch ấy của cậu vang lên phía sau, làm cô nữ sinh chợt hồn nhiên quay lại, mái tóc vàng óng nhẹ tung bay trong ánh nắng chiều êm dịu…

"Mình tới rồi đây…"

Với cái bản mặt cháy đen nhẻm, Kin cười hóm hỉnh, sau khi phá hoại chiếc xe limo thường hay đón Diana từ trường về dinh thự thành công, cho họ thêm rất nhiều thời gian được ở cùng nhau sau giờ học. Nhìn cậu như vậy mà cô cũng tươi cười duyên dáng, đã không còn lo âu nữa, khi bước đi bên cậu trong sắc hoàng hôn của buổi tan trường tĩnh lặng.

"Đi nào…"

Họ dành cho nhau quãng thời gian êm đềm trọn vẹn, đúng như lời hứa dưới bầu trời đêm tuyết trắng, ở bên nhau hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau…


	9. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 18-19

**18?.**

Phòng học lớp 10D, một buổi sáng cuối xuân bình yên, xen chút tương tư của nàng thiếu nữ đang ngồi bên khung cửa sổ. Ánh nắng ấm áp len qua tán cây, hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, những cánh hoa màu hồng phai bay trong cơn gió, mang hương thơm vào trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ. Cánh hoa anh đào rơi trên trang nhật ký viết dở, ngọn gió tinh nghịch nhẹ vuốt lên mái tóc đen mượt mà, đôi mắt xanh biếc hai màu của bầu trời và biển cả, ngước nhìn hoa rơi mà lòng đầy tâm sự. Thêm một mùa hoa nữa qua đi, ngày họ chia ly đang đến thật gần…

"Cánh hoa chơi vơi trong cơn gió… cứ như một giấc mơ vậy…Thật duyên dáng biết bao…"

Thầm hát, Mei ngồi tựa người vào bên khung cửa sổ, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn khung cảnh thơ mộng ấy. Tiếng gió đưa tán cây rì rào, cánh hoa anh đào nhẹ rơi trên thềm lớp học, những thanh âm của không gian tĩnh lặng như hòa vào trong tiếng hát âm thầm, tạo nên giai điệu dịu dàng mà vấn vương, lưu luyến. Cánh hoa màu hồng phai lưu lại trên mái tóc, tia nắng ấm áp lấp lánh dưới tán cây, chiếu nghiêng lên gương mặt duyên dáng đang mỉm cười hiền dịu.

"Dù chỉ một chút thôi… khi mùa hoa qua đi…"

Bầu không gian trống trải, xung quanh cô ấy chỉ có sự cô đơn…

…nếu không phải vì cả cái hội cán bộ lớp cao su giờ giấc, đi họp đầu tuần muộn thì cái tình trạng này đã không diễn ra rồi. Từ tên lớp trưởng nam mới nhận lại chức, tới tên thủ quỹ kiêm chuyên gia bòn rút quỹ lớp, rồi cả con bạn thân thư ký nữa. Cầm cái điện thoại, Mei chắc đang cáu rồi, bấm bấm loạn xạ lên mà gọi mãi chả đứa nào thèm bắt máy trả lời. Đi họp hành vào cái mùa ôn thi nó khổ thể này đây!

Bấm cái điện thoại một lúc mà gọi chả được ai, Mei lại thở dài, ngồi tựa vào bên cửa sổ, rõ ràng là vẫn đang giận nhưng lại không thể làm gì. Giờ này mà có đứa bạn nào của cô xuất hiện trước, chắc cô xé xác nó ra ngay mất. Mà thế lại không hợp lý nhỉ, xé xác đứa tới muộn nhất mới đúng, chứ đứa tới sớm nhất thì cũng còn… Mà đi họp muộn là muộn, tới trước hay tới sau đều đáng bị xé xác như nhau!

Vẫn đang nghĩ xe hôm nay đứa nào đáng bị xé xác hơn, thì nạn nhân đầu tiên của cô đã tới.

"Hellu! Xin chào Mei! Xin phép vì đã tới muộn…"

Matt chỉ vừa mới mở hé cửa ra, thò được cái đầu vào và chào cô lớp trưởng của cậu, thì một bàn tay đã túm ngay lấy cổ áo của cậu, lôi đến vụt một cái vào trong lớp học và đóng cửa lại đến rầm. Sau đó là có tiếng gì đó chí chóe bên trong, rồi còn cả tiếng đập bàn đập đập ghế, mắng nhiếc gì đó ghê gớm lắm, làm cho Monika với Kin đi theo ngay sau Matt, toát mồ hôi lạnh khi chứng kiến cảnh thằng bạn 'tốt thí' đi trước bị lôi tuột vào trong phòng hành hình.

"Tớ nghĩ chúng ta nên đi về thôi… Chuyện ôn tập chắc bàn qua nhóm chat sẽ ổn hơn…"

"Tớ cũng đồng ý…"

Cả hai người lặng lẽ quay người, vừa chuẩn bị rời khỏi hiện trường án mạng, thì cái cửa lớp học lại mở ra đến rầm một cái, cùng với đó là một luồng sát khí lạnh buốt đi ra, tay cầm cái thước gỗ to đùng dài cả mét, cái giọng nói ồm ồm vang lên phía sau họ. Run cập cập, hai người chỉ dám liếc nhìn quay lại, để rồi bị cái ánh nhìn hình viên đạn 20mm chĩa thẳng vào đầu, chuẩn bị khai hỏa tới nơi rồi.

"Đi đâu?"

Sau đó thì… không có sau đó nữa. Họ tiêu rồi!

***Phòng tác giả, chuyên mục thường nhật lần đầu tiên ra mắt…

"Yeah! Chúng ta lấn sang được mảng nghiêm túc rồi!"

"Ừm! Nhưng mà nhí nhố thế đủ rồi! Nghiêm túc lại coi!"

"OK!"

…Đùa vui thật đấy… Cho tác giả vui nốt tí.***

**18**(hàng thật)**.**

Phòng học lớp 10D, một buổi sáng cuối xuân bình yên, xen chút tương tư của nàng thiếu nữ đang ngồi bên khung cửa sổ. Ánh nắng ấm áp len qua tán cây, hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, những cánh hoa màu hồng phai bay trong cơn gió, mang hương thơm vào trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ. Cánh hoa anh đào rơi trên trang nhật ký, ngọn gió tinh nghịch nhẹ vuốt lên mái tóc đen óng mượt mà, đôi mắt xanh biếc hai màu của bầu trời và biển cả, ngước lên nhìn hoa rơi mà lòng đầy tâm sự. Thêm một mùa hoa nữa qua đi, ngày họ chia ly đang đến thật gần…

"Cánh hoa chơi vơi trong cơn gió… cứ như một giấc mơ vậy…Thật duyên dáng biết bao…"

Thầm hát, Mei ngồi tựa người vào bên khung cửa sổ, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn khung cảnh thơ mộng ấy. Tiếng gió đưa tán cây rì rào, cánh hoa anh đào rơi trên thềm lớp học, những thanh âm của không gian tĩnh lặng như hòa vào trong tiếng hát âm thầm, tạo nên giai điệu dịu dàng mà vấn vương tâm trí. Cánh hoa màu hồng phai lưu trên mái tóc, tia nắng xuân ấm áp lấp lánh dưới tán cây, gương mặt duyên dáng trong sắc hồng của mùa hoa như mỉm cười hiền dịu, đôi gò má thoáng ửng hồng vì xấu hổ, khi nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu bên cạnh, mơ màng lắng nghe giọng hát kì cục ấy của mình.

"Dù chỉ một chút thôi… khi mùa hoa qua đi…"

Đã hơn nửa năm trôi qua kể từ lời hứa dưới đêm tuyết trắng, thời gian cứ lặng lẽ, êm đềm qua đi, để rồi đang dần chảy cạn từ lúc nào mà Kin cũng không biết nữa. Chỉ biết rằng, khi cậu và Mei ngồi bên nhau, dưới sắc hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, cùng nhau nhìn lại quãng thời gian ấy, mà cảm giác tiếc nuối tưởng chừng như đã vơi đi rất nhiều khi trước, giờ đây lại dâng lên, trĩu nặng trong lòng.

"Còn bao lâu nữa nhỉ?"

Bốn mươi bốn ngày tới lễ tốt nghiệp, Mei lặng lẽ đáp lại câu hỏi của cậu, biết rằng quãng thời gian ba người họ bên nhau đã không còn lại nhiều, nhưng một con số cụ thể, dù có khó chịu đến đâu, cũng vẫn làm Kin yên tâm hơn là chỉ một vài khái niệm mơ hồ về thời gian. Cậu vẫn luôn thực tế và chính xác tới mức tàn bạo như vậy về thời gian, đếm từng ngày tới những khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, tưởng như vẫn luôn có một kế hoạch nào đó để thay đổi vào phút cuối, nhưng rồi, cậu lại chẳng có gì. Kin đã thôi cố gắng để thay đổi điều đó từ rất lâu rồi, chấp nhận sự thật rằng, Diana sẽ gần như biến mất khỏi cuộc sống của mình sau khi cô ấy tốt nghiệp, giống như một cách để tỏ ra trưởng thành hơn vậy. Thay vào đó, cậu đã giành toàn bộ quãng thời gian còn lại của ba người để ở bên cô ấy, biến quãng thời gian ấy trở nên ý nghĩa và nhiều kỷ niệm đáng nhớ nhất có thể đối với cả ba, để rồi khi nó kết thúc, hi vọng rằng cậu có thể nhớ lại nó mà không còn hối tiếc…

"Thế giới thật mênh mông… mà một con người thật nhỏ bé…"

Vậy mà, giờ đây, cậu ngồi cùng Mei, hối tiếc vì đã không thể cố gắng để thay đổi được điều gì. Cậu sau cùng cũng chỉ là một con người nhỏ bé, giữa một thế giới lạnh lẽo bao la mà thôi. Dù cho cậu có cố gắng tới đâu đi chăng nữa, dù cho quãng thời gian còn lại ấy có đẹp đẽ và ý nghĩa tới nhường nào, thì khi nó qua đi, khi cô ấy đã không còn bên cạnh, cậu chắc chắn sẽ buồn và hối tiếc rất nhiều. Diana sẽ cùng gia đình trở về Pháp sau khi tốt nghiệp, còn Kin sẽ phải ở lại Neverille, khoảnh cách giữa hai người càng ngày càng lớn, và tới một ngày nó sẽ trở nên không còn có thể khỏa lấp được nữa. Nghĩ đến điều ấy thôi mà Kin lại nhắm hờ đôi mắt, ước mong rằng mọi chuyện chỉ là một giấc mơ tồi tệ sẽ sớm qua đi khi cậu tỉnh dậy, còn Mei lặng lẽ ngắm hoa rơi, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cho đến những giây phút cuối cùng.

Những lúc tâm trạng thế này, thực mong có ai đó tới phá đám và làm họ cười quá…

"Mei hát hay ghê nhỉ?"

"Hi hi. Chị ấy mà đi thi ca sĩ chắc cũng được giải đấy."

Bỗng nhiên, cái giọng nói tinh nghịch xen cùng tiếng cười khúc khích ấy làm Mei giật mình, quay lại thì thấy, Monika, Matt và Seele đã trở lại từ bao giờ rồi. Ba người họ còn đang cười với nhau về chuyện Mei hiếm khi hát, nhưng lại hát khá hay nữa chứ. Đúng là mấy đứa bạn vô duyên mà. Quay lại lúc nào rồi mà không thèm báo, cứ lén đứng nghe người ta hát rồi cười chê người ta thôi à!

Có chút giận dỗi, nhưng Mei lại cảm thấy thật nhẹ nhõm, chút vui vẻ mà ba người họ vừa mang lại như xóa nhòa đi dòng suy nghĩ đang dần trĩu nặng trong lòng cô. Một chút quan tâm, cô quay sang nhìn Kin, chỉ để bắt gặp cái điệu cười tủm tỉm vui vẻ của cậu, khi cậu vẫn đang tựa người lên bệ cửa sổ và ngắm hoa anh đào rơi ngoài trời. Giống như cậu cũng đang trêu cô về chuyện hát hò vậy ấy, nghĩ mà giận ghê!

Một chút tinh quái, Matt chạy tới xoa xoa đầu thằng bạn thân, làm mái tóc vốn đã chẳng gọn gàng nổi của Kin lại thêm rối xù.

"Sao mới sáng đầu tuần đi họp cán bộ lớp thôi mà ủ rũ hết cả lũ thế? Lại đói quá à?"

Trêu đùa như vậy, Matt cười vô tư quá, làm Mei với Kin cũng đều bật cười theo cậu, chút ưu tư còn vấn vương trong lòng cũng vì thế mà vụn đi rồi tan biến vào hư vô. Nếu có ai đó có thể ngay lập tức lan tỏa sự lạc quan, vui vẻ của mình cho mọi người xung quanh, bằng nét vô tư cùng điệu cười sảng khoái, vẻ năng nổ và nhiệt tình đến mức 'phá hoại' của mình, thì đó chỉ có thể là thằng bạn thân Matt của họ mà thôi. Có cậu ấy ở bên cạnh, vui đùa, mà cảm giác âm u trong lòng khi trước của Mei và Kin như không còn nữa, mà thay vào đó là sự vui vẻ 'lây nhiễm' từ Matt, cùng với một chút giận dỗi, vì có người vừa phá đám khoảnh khắc riêng tư cùng cái tâm trạng đang 'trầm~~~' của hai người.

"Ủa? August đâu?"

Vẫn nhớ rõ là họ đến đây 'họp' là có đủ sáu người, nhưng cơ mà quay lại chỉ có bộ ba kia, cùng với Mei và Kin là năm. Thế còn thằng em của Mei, người đi mua đồ ăn cùng mọi người đâu rồi?

"Ah…"

Matt tự dưng nghiêng đầu, như thể vừa nhớ ra một cái gì đó quan trọng, nhưng mà biết vậy đã…

Ở dưới sảnh tầng một, nơi mà có một thằng nhóc đang phải vất vả, xách cả núi hộp đựng thức ăn rồi nước ngọt các thứ, dò từng bước một lên cầu thang vì đống hộp giấy chất thành núi, chắn hết tầm nhìn, còn mấy túi đồ ăn nước uống thì nặng đến còng cả lưng nó rồi.

"A… Mọi người… em không phiền nếu có ai đó xách giúp em đâu… Mọi người…?"

Coi như là nhóm không ai biết gì đi, Monika với Seele huýt sáo, quay ngoắt đi, vờ như không quen biết August nào cả. Còn Matt thì vội chạy xuống tầng một, xách đồ ăn hộ thằng em tội nghiệp, đang bị bỏ lại dưới sảnh với cái số phận làm bốc vác của nó rồi kìa. Chắc mấy anh em vất vả lắm, nhiều đồ ăn thức uống liên hoan lớp đầu tuần thế kia cơ mà.

Trong khi ấy, ở trên lớp, bốn người còn lại cũng tranh thủ, dọn dẹp đống biên bản, rồi phiếu khảo sát, các thứ hồ sơ, giấy tờ liên quan đến cái mớ hỗn độn mà ban nãy họ bày ra, vào hết trong một hộp bìa, để chút nữa đem lên 'xả' ở phòng giáo viên cho cô chủ nhiệm. Chuẩn bị cho bữa trưa ở trường, họ cùng nhau kê những chiếc bàn học ở cuối lớp lại thành một bàn ăn lớn, xếp ghế xung quanh đủ chỗ cho sáu người, trong khi chờ hai anh em kia mang đồ ăn lên.

"Mấy tuần ôn thi này… tự dưng trường mình vắng vẻ hẳn nhỉ?"

"Thì các khối cơ bản đều đã hoàn thành chương trình học hết rồi mà. Giờ mọi người chỉ nghỉ ở nhà, tự ôn tập chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi cuối năm học nữa mà thôi."

"Hoặc như ai đó, ngủ ở nhà và ôn tập trong mơ… cũng có thể là chơi game cả ngày"

Nói xấu 'ai đó' mà cái người bị nói xấu lại không có mặt, tự dưng Seele thấy mình hơi bị khó xử à nha, khi mà Mei với Kin đều lườm đểu cô em. Cái tên anh trai ngốc ấy đang không có ở đây, thành ra bị hẫng, độ vui vẻ của nhóm giảm đi phân nửa rồi đây này.

Hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, và những tuần nghỉ ôn thi lại trùng với quãng thời gian hoa anh đào ở Neverille đẹp nhất, nên thi thoảng, cả hội bạn vẫn thường rủ nhau tới trường, tụ tập ăn trưa và cùng nhau ngắm hoa anh đào nở, sắc hồng phai phủ kín sân trường phía sau tạo nên một khung cảnh rất đẹp, nhìn xuống được từ cửa sổ của lớp ở trên tầng. Thật là một khung cảnh đẹp nên thơ mà, Monika mơ mộng, ngắm hoa anh đào rơi. Giờ thì cô cũng hiểu vì sao ban nãy Mei với Kin lại có vẻ tương tư như vậy rồi. Ngắm khung cảnh đẹp thế này, sắc hồng phai của hoa như bao trùm bầu không gian mênh mông bên ngoài khung cửa sổ, những cánh hoa duyên dáng rơi nhẹ nhàng xuống sân trường vắng vẻ, mà cảm giác trong lòng như… đang yêu.

"Đúng là văn thơ thừa thãi mà! Tỉnh lại đi nào, cái đứa con gái hám trai này!"

Búng tay đến tách một cái mà Mei như đang giải thôi miên lên người con bạn thân Monika vậy ấy, làm cô thư ký giật mình, quay sang mà nhìn bạn ngơ ngác, giận dỗi như thể vừa bị đánh thức khỏi giấc mơ giữa ban ngày của mình.

"Ầy! Mei! Để tớ mơ mộng chút coi."

"Mơ cái gì? Tỉnh dậy!"

Búng tay thêm phát nữa, Mei mắng, làm Monika thấy tủi thân quá. Để người ta mơ mộng chút thì sao chứ, có chết ai đâu mà?

"Hình như là Matt vẫn còn nợ tớ một chuyến tới thăm quê ngoại của cậu ấy ở Osaka và ngắm hoa anh đào thì phải?"

Nhắc đến mà như đùa, Kin tự dưng lại làm cô bạn thư ký ghen tị kìa

"Thế sao? Vậy mà cậu ấy chẳng hứa hẹn gì gì với tớ cả! Đúng là vô tâm mà!"

"Tại với anh Matt, bạn gái không quan trọng bằng bạn thân đâu."

Trêu chị dâu tương lai như vậy mà Seele lại khiến Monika cảm thấy… và nói mấy thứ thật kì cục

"Cậu ta thích con trai hơn con gái thật à? Vậy Matt là công hay thụ? Đấu kiếm hay…"

"Eo ôi! Monika! Thôi ngay mấy cái thứ đam mỹ ấy đi nhá!"

"Cậu vừa làm bữa trưa của cả bọn bay hết độ ngon rồi này!"

Bị hai đứa bạn phản đối gay gắt mà cô phải vội vàng xin lỗi, bịt miệng mình lại, nghĩ mà thấy xấu hổ quá thể, mất hết hình tượng ngoan hiền duyên dáng đáng yêu rồi!

"Xin lỗi! Xin lỗi!

Trong quãng thời gian này, chỉ còn có hai khối lớp cuối cấp của trường là vẫn còn phải đi học đều, nên cơ hội để họ có thể gặp được Diana sau giờ tan trường cũng nhiều hơn một chút. Mei với Kin gần như hôm nào cũng tới trường, cùng nhau ngồi đợi để gặp được cô ấy, ngắm hoa anh đào rơi bên nhau mà cảm giác buồn, tiếc nuối lại nhiều thêm. Nhưng Diana cũng không muốn hai người bạn phải chờ đợi mình lâu, khi luôn cố gắng hoàn thành bài tập cuối giờ nhanh nhất có thể, chỉ để được ra về sớm và dành thật nhiều thời gian bên hai người họ. Đó cũng là lý do mà hôm nay, Mei với Kin đến trường, nhưng cũng rủ thêm các bạn nữa, để cùng nhau đi gặp Diana sau giờ học. Bởi vì mọi người hầu như đều đã biết về chuyện cô ấy sẽ rời Neverille vào cuối năm học rồi, nên ai cũng muốn dành thêm một chút thời gian cho cô ấy trước khi chia tay.

"Chị Diana sắp phải trở về Pháp rồi… Còn hơn một tháng nữa thôi nhỉ?"

Nhắc lại chuyện ấy mà Seele lại khiến Mei lo lắng, quay sang nhìn Kin, sợ rằng khi nhắc đến Diana mà cậu ấy sẽ lại buồn. Nhưng rồi, trái với những gì mà cô lớp trưởng vẫn lo, Kin tươi cười, một cách tinh nghịch và thực sự tự nhiên, như thể cậu còn không gượng ép nụ cười của mình nữa rồi vậy.

"Ừa! Tiếc thật đấy. Nhưng mà không sao! Cô ấy chỉ trở về Pháp thôi mà! Chứ có ra ngoài vũ trụ đâu mà không gặp lại được chứ."

"Vậy anh định sang Pháp gặp chị ấy luôn à? Lãng mạn ghê!"

Mọi chuyện không đơn giản như vậy đâu, Seele ạ, Mei đã định lên tiếng, nhưng lại không muốn chút lạc quan vô tư rất tự nhiên của Kin khi ấy tan biến vào hố sâu của sự thực tế mà cô tạo ra bằng những lời nói thật lòng nhưng lại quá phần vô tâm của mình như vậy. Những thứ đó chỉ còn là quá khứ, giống với Mei khi xưa hơn. Lúc ấy, cô chẳng bao giờ đọc được cảm xúc người khác, luôn nói những lời vô tâm, đôi khi là quá đáng và thiếu suy nghĩ, dù là sự thật, nhưng cách cô nói lại luôn làm người khác tổn thương. Nghĩ đến quá khứ cùng những kỷ niệm mà tự dưng con mắt trái của Mei buồn dịu, vì thương nhớ và cũng là vì cô ấy, người đã giúp cô rất nhiều, dạy cho cô cách thể hiện cảm xúc của mình với cậu và với mọi người.

"Chỉ là trở về Pháp thôi mà. Chuyện đó quá đơn giản với Kin, phải không nào."

Nụ cười của Mei khi ấy thật gượng, nhưng với Seele và Monika đều không chú ý, nên cũng không thể phát hiện ra. Người duy nhất hiểu được là Kin, những lời động viên vô nghĩa ấy của cô cùng nụ cười không thật lòng với cảm xúc, nhưng cậu cũng coi đó là một lời động viên với bản thân mình, khi cũng vui cười và 'đùa' theo.

"Hà! Cùng lắm thì trễ một vài năm. Dăm ba cái Đại Tây Dương làm sao cản nổi bước anh chứ! Kiểu gì anh chả tìm được cách sang Pháp để gặp cô ấy!"

"Nếu vậy thì sau đó, hẳn mọi chuyện sẽ lãng mạn lắm nhỉ? Paris là 'City of Love' mà."

Seele thì lại mơ mộng quá rồi, về câu chuyện tình vượt đại dương sắp tới của anh trai Kin tài năng và chị Diana xinh đẹp. Mei cũng không còn muốn nghĩ tới những điều thực tế nữa, vì giờ đây, nó thật vô bổ khi đặt vào trong tình huống tràn đầy hi vọng mà Seele vừa tạo ra cho hai người lúc này.

"Hoặc là không! Biết đâu được chứ? Có khi một vài năm nữa về Pháp, cô ấy lại thích một chàng hoàng tử nào đó, rồi đến lúc anh sang đấy thì lại bị cho ra rìa cũng nên."

"Xong rồi tớ sẽ gọi cậu là 'Papa Tuesday' luôn."

"Gì chứ! Đâu đến nỗi nát như vậy!"

Kin với Monika trêu nhau một chút mà lại cùng bật cười sảng khoái. Vui đùa vô tư và có phần hơi vô duyên như vậy, để rồi bị cái giọng nói nhí nhảnh phá vỡ bầu không khí bằng nét nghiêm nghị đầy tinh nghịch của mình, khi cô ấy, cái chủ thể vừa bị nói xấu, mở bung cửa 'xông vào' và quát vui hai đứa bạn ít tuổi hơn đang đùa nhau trong lớp, mà lại nói xấu mình sau lưng.

"Đấy! Lại nói xấu mình với các bạn rồi! Mình không có lăng nhăng như vậy nhé!"

"Haha! Biết đâu được chứ. Cách nhau đến cả nửa Đại Tây Dương cơ mà."

"Có nửa Đại dương chứ nửa vòng trái đất, mình cũng không tệ bạc với cậu như vậy!"

"Oooofff! Trung thủy ghê gớm."

"Chị Diana!"

Cô ấy đã tới, bất ngờ và không hẹn trước, và sớm hơn thường ngày nữa, khi hôm nay, Diana đã cố gắng để ra về sớm nhất có thể và xuống 'họp' nhóm cùng mọi người rồi kìa. Thật kì lạ, Mei thoáng liếc nhìn Kin, rồi cố gắng nắm bắt nét mặt của Diana lúc ấy. Vậy là, cậu, bằng một cách nào đó, đã đoán trước được sự xuất hiện của cô ấy rồi, và cậu cũng không vô tình tỏ ra lạc quan và vui đùa như vậy, nếu đã không biết trước được rằng cô ấy sẽ tới và nghe được một ít của câu chuyện đâu. Đúng là, cái tên con trai này tinh quái quá, mà cũng… diễn tốt quá, cả cậu và cô ấy, khi hai người vẫn tỏ ra lạc quan và vui vẻ, trêu đùa nhau hồn nhiên rồi vờ như chẳng có gì to tát trước mặt mọi người, trong khi… mọi chuyện… không…

Mei suýt nữa thì bật khóc, nhưng đã kịp quay ra phía cửa sổ, không để ai nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt của mình. Cô là người ở giữa, hiểu những gì đang diễn ra nhất, mà càng chứng kiến nó, cô lại càng không thể kìm được nước mắt. Giống như một đứa trẻ đang phải chứng kiến một phép màu lung linh dần tan biết ngay trước đôi mắt ngây thơ của mình vậy, Mei, trong khoảnh khắc ấy, những cánh hoa anh đào rơi nhẹ và chạm vào gò má, cô đã không giữ được, bật khóc giữa lúc mọi người đang vui cười với nhau.

"Mei! Cậu không khỏe à?"

Người vội vã và lo lắng chạy lại phía cô là Monika, nhưng Mei lại đẩy cô bạn thân của mình sang một bên, trong nỗ lực như muốn giấu đi sự thật về những giọt nước mắt. Cô không muốn phá vỡ bầu không khí đang rất vui vẻ của mọi người xung quanh vì sự mềm yếu của mình, không muốn phá vỡ chút nỗ lực của hai người bạn, đang phải giấu đi nỗi buồn và tỏ ra hồn nhiên như vậy, chỉ vì mình….

"Mình không sao đâu? Chỉ là hơi buồn cười thôi. Ha ha ha… ha ha."

Có lẽ, Seele và Monika đã tự hỏi, có cái gì đáng cười trong cuộc nói chuyện của họ chứ. Nhưng Diana và Kin thì đều đã nhận ra cảm xúc của Mei khi ấy rồi. Đó cũng là lý do vì sao kể cả khi Diana vừa xuất hiện bất ngờ, còn Kin thì đang cười đùa vui vẻ, nhưng cả hai lại bỗng chốc im lặng như vậy khi Mei quay ra ngoài cửa sổ. Cánh hoa anh đào nhẹ rơi trên trang nhật ký, những lời thơ mà cô viết, Kin cầm cuốn sổ ấy lên và đóng nó lại, kẹp nhẹ những cánh hoa vào trong trang giấy. Diana cũng lặng lẽ, tiến lại gần bên và đặt một tay lên vai Mei an ủi, đứng bên khung cửa sổ, đối diện phía bên kia là Kin, giữ cô lớp trưởng ở giữa như đang bảo vệ người bạn của mình. Đó là câu chuyện của riêng ba người mà thôi…

"Ủa? Mà Matt đâu rồi?"

Quả thực, mỗi khi bầu không khí của nhóm tụt xuống tới mức nhất định, tài năng của Kin lại bộc phát, cùng một chút thông minh đầy tinh quái, cậu kéo được tâm trạng của tất cả mọi người ra khỏi quãng nhịp trĩu nặng vừa rồi, bằng một câu nói đùa, cùng tiếng cười có phần vô tư rất tự nhiên của mình.

"…chẳng phải cậu ấy đi giúp August mang đồ ăn lên đây hay sao? Lại biến đi đâu mất tiêu rồi? Có khi nào đi lạc không?"

Lớp học của nhóm, lớp 10D, nằm ở tầng 3 của dãy A, và trong khi đó, ở đâu đó trên tầng năm…

"Anh Matt… Em nghĩ chúng ta vừa đi quá hai tầng rồi…"

Hai anh em vẫn đang hì hục khuân đống đồ ăn chất thành núi, vất vả vô cùng, thở hồng hộc mãi mới leo được lên thêm một tầng, vậy mà…

"Thế á? Sao em không nói sớm! Nào. Bê xuống… Bê xuống nào…"

Lại hì hục, hai anh em khuân cái đống đồ ăn xuống tầng ba, chuyển phát nó đến cho nhóm của mình. Mất chừng mười phút nữa, họ lại nhận ra một vấn đề nữa, đó là nhầm dãy nhà… Đến lúc đồ ăn thực sự tới nơi thì cả bọn đéo-moi hết rồi… Đúng là hai cái anh em nhà này, nhí nhố mà cũng vô dụng không kém gì nhau cả, nhìn họ bê đồ ăn vào lớp thôi mà cả Mei với Seele đều thở dài thườn thượt. Biết thế bắt Kin đi thì đã không phải ăn đồ nguội như thế này rồi không!

Cùng nhau ngồi ăn trưa trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ, ngắm hoa anh đào rơi bên ngoài khung cửa sổ, mọi người cùng tận hưởng chút giây phút gần gũi bình yên, khi ngồi sát và tựa vào người nhau thân thiết, chụp chung một kiểu ảnh bằng chiếc điện thoại mới mua của Diana để trên kệ cao. Từng kiểu ảnh, họ chụp chung bên nhau vui vẻ, chia sẻ cho nhau qua những chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, giờ đây đã có thể kết nối mọi người lại với nhau được rồi.

"Diana giờ đã có điện thoại riêng, thoải mái nhắn tin với gọi điện cho mọi người được rồi nhỉ?"

"Ừm. Cảm ơn Kin với Mei đã chọn cho mình một chiếc điện thoại thật đẹp nhé."

Tươi cười tinh nghịch như vậy mà chỉ làm hai đứa bạn lạnh sống lưng thôi à. Cái điện thoại của Diana giá trị bằng cả gia tài nhà Kin đấy. Mẫu mới nhất ra mắt trên toàn thế giới đấy. Thật đáng sợ! Đúng là có tiền thì mấy cái thứ bé tí như thế này lại càng bé tẹo mà.

Cùng nhau trò chuyện, tâm sự rồi đến cả kể lể nữa, tiếng nói cười vui vẻ của họ như hòa vào bầu không gian bình yên của mùa xuân ấm áp, tiếng gió đưa tán cây xào xạc, những cánh hoa anh đào nhẹ rơi trên thềm nắng vàng giòn của buổi trưa. Bên nhau, họ kể thật nhiều câu chuyện thú vị, những ký ức êm đềm, giãi bày với nhau những bí mật tưởng chừng như đã được giữ kín, để rồi cùng nhau bật cười sảng khoái, vui đùa về những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ đã qua, trong suốt bốn năm trung học của Diana, trên vùng biển đảo Neverille mênh mông nhưng chưa bao giờ cô đơn ấy, cô công chúa nhỏ bên cạnh những người bạn thân thiết của mình. Cùng nhau chia sẻ những kỷ niệm, Diana hôm ấy lại là người kể nhiều nhất, tâm sự nhiều nhất với mọi người, như thể ngày mai đã không còn cơ hội được gặp lại nhóm và tâm sự với họ nhiều đến như vậy nữa…

"Ah! Đây rồi! Bộ đôi đến muộn!"

Nhưng không quá muộn để tham gia cuộc vui, khi mà Celine và Steve cuối cùng cũng đã có mặt sau khi bàn giao hết công việc ở Hội học sinh cho khóa sau, chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi tốt nghiệp của hai người vào tháng tới rồi. Cùng kéo ghế, ngồi xuống bên nhau quây quần quanh bàn ăn trưa vui vẻ, ăn uống linh đình, kể lể với nhau đủ điều thú vị, mà bữa trưa hôm ấy lại cảm giác như thể một buổi chia tay, với một người bạn sắp phải rời xa mọi người mà chưa biết đến bao giờ gặp lại vậy. Một chút xúc động nữa, khi mọi người chia sẻ những kỷ niệm họ có bên Diana, những niềm vui, nỗi buồn, rồi cả những bí mật thầm kín nhất mà chưa được tiết lộ, nhưng lại bị đem ra 'phơi nắng' cùng mọi người trong bữa trưa ngày hôm ấy, cùng nhau ngắm hoa anh đào rơi trong tiết trời xuân ấm áp. Những bí mật thú vị, như là…

"Hôm tớ gặp Diana trên bãi biển lần đầu tiên ấy. Hôm đó là dãy nhà trọ đang mất điện, nên định mò ra bãi biển kiếm cái gì vẽ chơi cho đỡ chán, xong qua nhà Matt ăn chực với chơi game, thâu đêm cùng cậu ta luôn. Ai ngờ đâu, ra tới nơi thì gặp được một cô gái xinh đẹp, lại còn dịu dàng và chủ động làm quen với mình nữa chứ."

"Mình đâu có! Hôm đó cũng chỉ vô tình thôi…"

Kể lại câu chuyện 'lần đầu gặp mặt' ấy trong chương trình 'Chuyện chưa kể' cùng mọi người trong nhóm, mà Kin thì cứ cười cười vô tư quá, còn Diana lại ngượng ngùng xấu hổ, nhớ lại khoảnh khắc hai người khẽ chạm vào nhau, khi cô kề sát vào bên và ngắm nhìn bức tranh bằng bút chì cậu vẽ mình. Kin vẽ rất đẹp, Matt với Monika cùng thừa nhận, nhưng mà cậu lại thích vẽ mấy bản thiết kế cầu kỳ hơn là vẽ mấy cô gái xinh đẹp như Diana, thành ra bức vẽ ấy hiếm lắm…

"Cậu ấy vẫn đóng khung, treo bức vẽ của cậu ở đầu giường phòng mình ấy."

"Thật sao…?"

Bị Mei tiết lộ bí mật, nghĩ mà xấu hổ quá thể, Kin định chui xuống gầm bàn nấp, nhưng mà lại bị cô bạn lớp trưởng lôi cổ dậy, dựng ngồi lên ghế rồi. Ai đời đâu, đã vẽ bạn ấy xinh như vậy rồi, còn đóng khung rồi treo bức tranh lên đầu giường như treo tranh thần tượng nữa chứ. Kin ơi là Kin!

"Ơ thế vẽ em Diana xinh như vậy rồi, mà em Mei được bức nào chưa thế?"

Xấu hổ lần hai vì bị Celine hỏi đúng chỗ hiểm, Kin chui đầu xuống hầm bàn tránh bom lần hai, và bị Mei với Matt lôi cổ dựng ngồi lên lần thứ hai. Đình cao của sự xấu hổ đấy, có hai cô bạn gái xinh xắn, dù Diana có nhỉnh hơn một chút, nhưng ít ra cũng phải đối xử công bằng với cả hai chứ. Cái tên này… Mei vỗ lưng cậu ta đến 'Bộp' một cái như kiểu đang dỗi ấy, vẽ tranh Diana xinh như vậy mà không vẽ cho cô một bức nào.

Hay như đến chuyện sau đó nữa mới buồn cười.

"Vậy là cậu đợi cái tên ngốc này cả một tháng trời ở sân trường, mà nó lại cứ trốn chui trốn lủi không dám gặp mặt á? Cái thằng này!"

"Cậu ấy cũng biết là Kin cố tình tránh gặp mình, nhưng vẫn chai mặt đứng đợi ấy chứ."

"Cái thằng này!"

Giờ đến lượt ông anh cả tạm thời của nhóm, Steve, vỗ đầu Kin rõ mạnh, làm cậu chúi xuống bàn, chỉ vì nghe được cái câu chuyện về cuộc gặp lần đầu khó khăn của cô bạn cùng lớp mình với thằng em. Đã biết con gái nhà người ta xinh như hoa, rồi còn chủ động đợi, chủ động gặp mặt mình nữa, mà thằng con trai vô tâm ấy còn tránh mặt không dám gặp. Xong Diana cũng cứng đầu, cứ nhất quyết đứng đợi cậu ta, suốt một tháng trời cho tới khi gặp được thì thôi. Đúng là hai cái đứa đại ngốc mà! Đến Diana cũng xấu hổ quá, khi nhắc lại chuyện lần đầu cô đợi cậu dưới gốc cây anh đào sau giờ học, từ thời năm đầu tiên chuyển tới rồi mà giờ nhắc lại vẫn thấy mình ngốc quá, đợi suốt một tháng trời mà không gặp được, lại còn không biết cậu ấy ở lớp nào để xuống gặp trực tiếp nữa chứ, cứ đứng đợi hoài à.

"Thế lần đầu tiên 'đụng chạm' là khi nào thế?"

Vì chủ đề hôm nay là về con bạn thân học cùng lớp, người mà sau này sẽ trở về Pháp và rất khó để có thêm cơ hội 'tra hỏi' nó mấy câu chuyện riêng tư như vậy, nên Celine mới mạnh dạn khoét sâu thêm nữa vào cái mớ bí mật về chuyện tình yêu ngốc nghếch của hai đứa. Nghe đến mà Kin lại định chui xuống gầm bàn ngồi, nhưng mà lần này, anh Steve, Mei với Matt giữ cậu ngồi yên để cho mọi người tra khảo rồi.

"À đúng rồi! Là đợt đi tắm suối nước nóng vào kỳ nghỉ đông."

Seele mách lẻo làm Celine thích lắm, hỏi thêm

"Ồ! Kể chi tiết cho chị được không, em gái ngoan."

"Em nhớ rõ mà! Lần đầu họ nắm tay nhau. Xong còn ôm nhau lúc xem phim ma nữa."

Steve tự dưng quay sang nhìn Celine, rồi hai người quay sang nhìn Diana, một giây im bặt của mấy đứa nhố ngăng nhất hội, trước khi tất cả lại cùng bật cười vang cả gian phòng học lớp 10D. Hẹn hò nhau được nửa năm mà nắm tay được một lần đầu tiên, xong tiến nhanh tới ôm ấp nhau quấn quýt, vừa cho ấm, vừa cho đỡ sợ lúc xem phim ma nữa chứ. Sao cái cặp đôi này, càng lật thêm mấy bí mật của cuộc tình đôi lứa, trong chương trình 'Chuyện chưa kể', mà cái cuộc tình tưởng đệp như cổ tích ấy lại càng trở nên ngốc nghếch đến không tả nổi, cười đau cả bụng thế cơ chứ!

"Nhưng cơ mà, được đi tắm suối nước nóng cùng các bạn gái, nghe cũng 'nóng' phết nhờ?"

Steve thì vẫn ham mấy vụ đấy lắm, được đi tắm suối nước nóng với lớp hoặc với câu lạc bộ bơi lội, mà toàn phải đi với tụi con trai, suốt ngày bàn chuyện 'đấu kiếm' mà chẳng có cơ hội được 'mở mang tầm mắt' gì cả. Tất cả kiến thức của anh về cơ thể con gái chỉ gói gọn ở mỗi Celine mà thôi, thành ra mấy vụ tắm táp này anh chàng mê lắm, nhưng lại toàn bị bạn gái gông cổ xách đi…

"A! Đúng rồi! Hôm tắm suối nước nóng, anh Matt định nhòm trộm…"

"Này này này!"

Vội vàng bịt đầu mối - con em Seele mách lẻo, Matt vừa hô lớn định che đậy sự thật đen tối. Mà thực ra cũng không đen tối lắm, hôm đó cậu bị chính con em gái nhét hai cục xà phòng vào mắt vì ý định đó rồi, đau mắt mất mấy hôm, chẳng béo bở gì, coi như là 'rửa' mắt bằng xà phòng đi. Nhưng mà, nhòm trộm là nhòm trộm, Matt thì quá trễ rồi, khi hai cặp mắt rưỡi đang nhìn cậu đầy đe dọa kìa. Mei với Monika, sát khí đằng đằng dâng lên ngút trời, còn Diana thì dịu dàng hơn, không sát khí gì cả, chỉ tươi cười, lấy ra hai cây kéo cắt giấy đưa cho hai bạn xử lý giúp mình thôi. Vừa đỡ bẩn tay mà cũng không mệt mỏi, xả được giận…

"Khoan! Khoan nào! Tha! Tha tớ! Tớ chưa thấy gì mà…"

Sau đó thì…

…Matt bị xách ngồi trở lại bàn ăn trong tình trạng te tua bầm dập. Ít ra cậu ta vẫn còn cười lạc quan được, lắc lắc đầu ăn trưa cùng cả nhóm mà kệ cái đống quần áo của mình. Đằng nào thằng bạn Kin cũng dặn trước là hôm nay sẽ có tâm sự thân tình, và kiểu gì Matt cũng bị xé xác ít nhất ba lần vì mấy cái vụ tâm sự này thôi, nên đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần rồi. Không lo!

"Khoan! Tớ vừa nhớ ra một thứ!"

Celine lại vừa nhớ ra một chuyện nữa rất vui, đủ sức để làm dịu tình hình cùng ba cái đầu nóng của ba cô nàng ngay lập tức, đó là…

"Nụ hôn đầu tiên! Có phải là trên bãi biển, dưới bầu trời pháo hoa của lễ hội hè năm nhất không?"

Tra khảo mà như chỉ đích danh thế thì chẳng còn đường lui nữa rồi, cả Kin với Diana đều xấu hổ, cúi gằm, gật gật như thừa nhận, làm Celine reo lên vui mừng lắm, dự đoán chính xác về cái bí mật mà cô trước giờ vẫn thắc mắc chưa dám hỏi về chuyện tình kì cục ấy của hai người.

"Biết ngay mà! Hôm đó pháo hoa từ lễ hội hè bắn rợp trời, đẹp mà lãng mạn lắm. Hôm đó mà không trao nhau nụ hôn đầu tiên, thì đâu còn gì là tình yêu tuổi mới lớn nữa nữa chứ!"

Trong khi ấy, phía bên này, dù có chút ghen tị vì biết về nụ hôn đầu tiên của hai người bạn, nhưng con bạn Mei tự dưng lại ưỡn ngực, ra vẻ tự hào lắm, vì hình như cô lớp trưởng cũng đoán được phần nào. Nhìn con bạn như thế mà Monika lại thở dài

"Không thấy ghen à Mei?"

"Không! Tớ thấy… thật tự hào!"

Có thêm cái hào quang chói lòa xung quanh đầu Mei nữa, chứng tỏ cô lớp trưởng tự hào thật, về hai đứa bạn của mình. Cũng không quá ghen tị, mà thực ra là ghen tị thật đấy, vì Diana và Kin… tình cảm như vậy, còn cô phải tới năm sau… Nhưng cũng đâu có gì to tát đâu, chỉ là một nụ hôn thôi mà. Mặt Mei vừa chuyển từ cực kì tự hào sang cực kì ghen tị kìa, khi mà nghĩ lại chuyện đó dưới tư cách người đã thích Kin từ năm nhất tới giờ, tức là hơn Diana hẳn một năm, nhưng lại hụt mất nụ hôn đầu của cậu!

"Sao nghe mọi thứ giờ giống cái lễ rửa tội vậy?"

August cuối cùng bĩnh thốt lên được một câu, nhưng mà nó đúng

"Thì đây đúng là lễ rửa tội mà! Sau này đâu còn mấy cơ hội nữa đâu. Phải tận dụng chứ!"

Hôm nay là lễ rửa tội cho Diana và Kin, vì những cái bí mật mà họ đã giấu kín suốt mấy năm vừa rồi, giải thích như vậy mà Monika cười tinh quái. Nhưng rồi, chuyện của cô cuối cùng cũng bị lôi vào.

"Vậy, Monika thích Matt từ khi nào, mà phải tới hôm Valentine năm ngoái mới thổ lộ thế?"

"Hở?"

Hở cái gì mà hở, Matt tự dưng ngơ người ra, không hiểu là vì khó xử, hay là vì ngạc nhiên khi phát hiện ra rằng, cái con bạn láu cá của mình đã thích mình từ trước, chứ không phải là tới tận hôm sinh nhật, hạn chót ra mắt bạn trai với mọi người, nó mới chọn đại mình làm vật thế thân à? Nhìn cái bản mặt càng ngày càng ngố của Matt mà mấy anh em trong nhóm, August, Steve với Kin bụm miệng cười, quay đi không cho tụi con gái biết là cái thằng Matt này vẫn không nhận ra rằng, Monika đã thích nó từ trước rồi.

"À…"

Nhắc đến chuyện đó mà Monika chỉ à…. dài… dài… Nhưng mà cũng không giấu được, vì con bạn Mei biết hết rồi, nói thẳng ra luôn cho anh chị em trầm trồ này

"Từ giữa năm nhất, ngay tuần thứ hai chuyển xuống lớp D."

Mọi người đồng thành 'Ồ!' như thể vừa phát hiện ra một bí mật động trời lắm ấy. Và trong cái đám 'Ồ' ấy, Matt là thằng 'Ồ' to nhất, làm Monika càng thêm xấu hổ, cần quyển vở gõ đến 'bộp' một cái mặt đầu thằng bạn mình. Ồ cái gì mà ồ! Người ta thích cậu từ lâu lắm rồi đấy, mà cuối cùng lại không chú ý, để đến lúc người ta phải chủ động thổ lộ mới chịu nhận à! Ép người quá đáng! Xấu hổ quá cơ! Monika khóc tới nơi rồi đây này!

"Còn phải nói đến pha ngã xe đạp đi vào lòng người của Matt nữa."

Nói đến thì quên sao được, giờ nhớ lại mà tay chân vẫn còn đau đây này. Một pha chở Monika đi mua quà sinh nhật, xong cả hai đứa tông đít xe tải, gãy chân gãy tay bó bột mất mất tuần liền. Nhưng cũng phải nhờ pha đó thì mới có vụ tiếp theo, đó là món quà sinh nhật không thể… thú vị hơn của Matt, cả về giá trị tình cảm lẫn cách cậu tặng nó nữa. Ôi trời ạ!~ Monika vẫn đeo chiếc nhẫn ấy trên ngón tay đeo nhẫn cưới của mình kìa, nhìn khá tình tứ, mỗi tội là hơi lộ thôi, khi cô lấy tay che mặt xấu hổ như thế. Mà có khi, cô thư ký cố tình đấy, khoe chiếc 'nhẫn cưới' của mình để Celine thấy ghen tị, vì dù sao, lão Steve vẫn chưa tặng được cho cô chị món quà sinh nhật nào tử tế bằng chiếc nhẫn của cô mà.

"Nhưng bất ngờ nhất vẫn phải nói đến đêm Giáng sinh định mệnh, biến Kin thành thằng bắt cá hai tay nhỉ?"

Nhắc lại mà tự dưng ba cái người kia, mỗi người khoanh tay, quay một hướng, coi như không quen biết gì nhau cả thế mới khổ chứ. Cũng ai ngờ đâu, câu chuyện tình hiếm có khó tìm của Kin, Mei và Diana lại có thể diễn ra đẹp đến như vậy. Đến cái thằng ngồi ở giữa, chịu trách nhiệm cùng một lúc hai nàng còn không hiểu nữa, cứ ngơ ngơ cười mà toát mồ hôi à. Diana thì tủm tỉm, còn Mei thì chỉ mỉm cười, có vẻ nhạt, nếu không phải vì bản mặt hai nàng đang đỏ ửng vì ngượng thế kia. Nhưng cũng nhờ vậy mà chúng ta có câu chuyện tình đẹp nhất vũ trụ, ngay đây, trong phòng học này kia mà, Seele vẫn mơ mộng nhận định, cười với hai chị và cả ông anh mà con bé quý hơn anh ruột mình nữa.

"Lãng mạn nhất ư?"

Cuộc tra khảo chuyển sang cái câu chuyện ly kì đầy kịch tính của Kin và Diana trong đêm tuyết trắng rồi.

"Kin còn đột nhập vào dinh thự của gia đình Diana để tặng hoa cô ấy nữa!"

Dù chỉ được nghe kể qua, nhưng câu chuyện tình lãng mạn ấy mới là điều đáng để bàn tán, khi mọi người đều thích thú, giả thuyết đủ điều về nó, từ khóm hoa màu vàng óng, rồi đến sự can đảm của anh chàng Kin si tình, hay tính lãng mạn trong câu chuyện tưởng như chỉ có trong nhạc kịch hay phim ảnh như vậy… Nhưng, hai người trong cuộc lại không nói gì, chỉ để câu chuyện mà các bạn vẽ lên như vậy thôi.

"Lãng mạn ghê."

"Công nhận lãng mạn! Em được lắm, Kin ạ! Không biết tới bao giờ bạn trai chị mới 'vượt rào' ngăn cấm để đến gặp chị nữa…"

Mơ mộng quá Celine ạ, trong khi Steve sống cùng tòa nhà, dưới một tầng, và cũng có luôn chìa khóa nhà cô rồi, muốn tới là được thôi chứ không cần phải trải qua một chặng đường li kỳ và kịch tính như của Kin, chỉ vì mấy thứ lãng mạn như cô ấy mơ đâu.

"Trừ khi em thay khóa cửa."

"Hi hi! Còn lâu."

Còn cả chuyện Kin đột nhập vào phòng thí nghiệm nơi chú Leon làm việc, rồi gia đình Matt mời Monika và Mei tới ăn tối, nhưng không khác gì đi 'ra mắt nhà trai' nữa. Nghĩ mà thấy thích ghê cơ.

"Uầy! Ra mắt rồi cơ à."

"Hôm đó là sinh nhật của nàng Nấm mà. Tranh thủ lu…"

Chưa dứt câu, August ăn nguyên cái giày vào mặt. Trong khi Seele bên cạnh hậm hực, tại vì cái biệt danh ngớ ngẩn mà thằng bạn vừa gọi mình, 'nàng Nấm', vì cái kiểu tóc cắt ngắn trông giống cây nấm, và chiều cao hơi khiêm tốn nữa chứ. Nghĩ mà tức á!

"Mà Kin giỏi thật đấy! Như siêu đạo chích, đột nhập phòng thí nghiệm ăn cắp các sáng chế hiện đại nhất để đem về dùng…"

Steve thì lại thích truyện trinh thám hơn, khi gán cho thằng em cái mác siêu đạo chích. Nhưng mọi chuyện lại không đơn giản như vậy đâu, ông anh lại càng ngạc nhiên hơn nữa khi được biết thêm về biệt tài sáng chế và ứng dụng công nghệ cao của cậu em mình.

"Cậu ta vào đó để làm mấy cái dự án mà… anh biết rồi đấy. Xong ở trong đó nguyên hai ngày cuối tuần chẳng ăn ngủ gì."

Trong khi Mei vẫn hậm hực chuyện cũ, nhưng mà Steve thì lại thấy ấn tượng với Kin nhiều hơn. Đàn anh của anh ở hội học sinh, Nelson, vẫn luôn dặn anh phải để mắt tới cậu em thiên tài ấy. Nhưng mà đến mức đột nhập phòng thí nghiệm hiện đại nhất Ayden, dùng máy móc ở đó để tự thực hiện các dự án của mình, thì cho anh thêm vài cặp mắt cũng chẳng biết để đâu cho hết với Kin nữa rồi.

Mọi người cùng nhau ăn uống, trò chuyện, rồi cười nói, tâm sự với nhau đủ thứ trên đời dưới đất, từ chuyện ở nhà, chuyện ở trường, chuyện học hành, vui chơi, tình yêu tình báo, rồi cả mấy thứ bí mật đen tối bị bọn bạn thân lật tẩy lẫn nhau nữa chứ,… vui vẻ, tinh nghịch, hài hước mà cũng gần gũi lắm. Ai nấy đều cảm thấy thật thoải mái, giống như đã xả được rất nhiều những tâm sự, giãi bày hết được những suy nghĩ thầm kín nhất trong lòng mình cùng mọi người rồi vậy. Còn Diana, cô ấy hẳn cũng đã rất vui, khi cô tâm sự thật nhiều về cuộc sống ở nhà của mình, về gia đình, việc mình bị cô lập khó khăn tới nhường nào, người chị cả cô yêu quý và luôn an ủi cô những lúc cô buồn, tâm sự cùng cô rất nhiều về chuyện tình cảm hay chuyện ở trường, cũng như về những người bạn mà cô luôn yêu mến, những người đã đồng hành và động viên cô vượt qua được quãng thời gian khó khăn ấy, đang ngồi cùng cô ăn trưa trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ, ngắm hoa anh đào rơi bên khung cửa sổ ngoài kia. Mọi người ai nấy đều cảm thấy đồng cảm với cô, cùng một chút ngưỡng mộ, khi cô đã vượt qua được những rào cản, khó khăn và cách trở, để đến được bên Kin…

"Không phải đâu… Người vượt đã cố gắng để qua những khó khăn đó, là cậu ấy mới đúng."

Diana cúi đầu, thủ thỉ, một chút xấu hổ nhưng cũng chứa chan tình cảm, làm Kin lặng cười, lắc nhẹ mái đầu rối xù của mình như phủ nhận.

"Chúng ta đã cùng cố gắng…"

Tiếng bầy chim hót líu lo trong ánh nắng ấm áp trên cành cao, cơn gió nhẹ nhàng lay động những cánh hoa anh đào rơi trên sàn phòng học, trang nhật ký của Diana viết dở, cánh hoa hồng phai nhẹ hôn lên trang giấy trắng, ghi lại những kỷ niệm ngọt ngào họ có bên nhau. Khoảng lặng ấy giữa hai người như chứa đựng thật nhiều tình cảm, khi cậu cười với cô, và cô cũng đáp lại bằng ánh mắt cùng nụ cười duyên dáng của mình. Một cuộc tình đẹp, được sáu người bạn của họ chứng giám và công nhận, khi mọi người cùng nhau nâng ly cho bữa tiệc chia tay ngày hôm nay…

Thật lạ là không ai trong số họ gọi nó như thế cả…

…

Khi bữa tiệc kết thúc, nhóm bạn cùng nán lại, nơi lớp học vắng vẻ trong ánh nắng chiều tà ảm đạm. Anh Steve mang theo chiếc đàn ghi-ta của mình, đánh một bản nhạc du dương nhưng trĩu nặng nỗi buồn, Monika và Matt ngồi cùng nhau ở cuối lớp, nắm tay nhau thật chặt, như đang cố gắng cùng nhau vượt qua một chuyện khó khăn vậy. Còn August và Seele ngồi ở vị trí ở lớp của hai đứa, lặng lẽ lắng nghe những gì đang diễn ra xung quanh mình. Chị Celine ở bên anh, thầm hát theo tiếng đàn trong không gian tĩnh mịch. Họ đang chờ đợi, thật kiên cường và kiên nhẫn, cho ba người một chút thời gian riêng tư…

Bởi vì, mọi chuyện ngày hôm nay không đơn giản chỉ là một bữa tiệc chia tay đâu…

Đứng bên lưới thép an toàn trên tầng thượng, Diana lặng lẽ, ngắm nhìn hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, sắc hồng phai như bao phủ bầu không gian mênh mông trong ánh chiều ảm đạm dưới sân trường tĩnh mịch. Phía sau cô, Mei ngồi im lặng, quay lưng về phía ánh nắng, gương mặt ưu tư cúi gằm như khuất vào trong bóng tối, nặng trĩu nỗi buồn. Còn Kin, cậu ở xa hơn, đứng tựa vào bức tường ở phía đối diện, không nói một lời nào, mím chặt môi chịu đựng, vì cái tin quá bất ngờ ấy, cơn ác mộng lớn nhất của cậu ập tới quá nhanh mà cậu không kịp chuẩn bị một chút nào để đón nhận lấy nó.

Vẫn luôn tin rằng họ còn khoảng hơn một tháng nữa bên nhau, vậy mà, giờ đây, quãng thời gian ấy tan biến, và chỉ còn lại đếm ngược bằng giờ…

"…Ngày mai… mình sẽ phải trở về Pháp… sớm hơn dự kiến."

Diana bắt đầu khóc, và nếu không đủ mạnh mẽ, thì có lẽ cô ấy đã ngã gục từ rất lâu rồi. Cô ấy đã quá can đảm, Mei chỉ có thể vừa khóc, vừa gật đầu thừa nhận như vậy, dáng hình nhỏ bé như chìm vào trong bóng tối của người con gái mạnh mẽ ấy trong ánh chiều. Bởi vì suốt cả buổi hôm đó, Diana đã không hề rơi nước mắt, thậm chí một nét buồn trên gương mặt cũng không, khi cùng mọi người tổ chức bữa tiệc chia tay cho chính mình. Cô ấy đã chịu đựng tất cả, chỉ để có thể cùng mọi người trò chuyện, cười nói và tâm sự, vui vẻ bên nhau, một lần cuối cùng trước khi phải chia tay họ và trở về quê nhà… Ban đầu, khi nghe được ý tưởng về một bữa tiệc chia tay sớm và có phần vội vã ấy từ cô, Mei đã không nhận ra, và Kin cũng vậy. Cả hai người đều đã chủ quan, tới mức quên mất rằng họ còn ít thời gian ở bên cô tới nhường nào. Và khi quãng thời gian vốn đã ít ấy tan vỡ… thì chỉ còn họ ở lại đây mà thôi, hối tiếc và tuyệt vọng, khi người con gái mà cả hai người luôn yêu mến, sắp phải rời xa họ mãi mãi, một cách vội vã đến tàn bạo như vậy.

Và ngay cả lý do của sự chia ly ấy cũng vô cùng khủng khiếp, tới mức một cô gái mạnh mẽ như Diana, một chàng trai gan góc như Kin, cũng khó lòng mà kìm lại được tiếng khóc…

"Đám cưới của chị mình bị hủy… chị ấy mất rồi… vì không chịu được áp lực… Gia đình mình… quyết định trở về Pháp sớm… tránh tai tiếng…"

Nức nở, Diana cố gắng giải thích lý do, nhưng đến giữa câu thì cô đã không còn đứng vững được nữa, tựa đầu vào lưới thép của sân thượng mà khóc không thành tiếng, nước mắt trào ra ướt nhòe khiến cho tầm nhìn của cô mờ dần. Phải tới khi, đôi bàn tay mềm mại của Mei nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cô và giữ cô thật chặt, Diana mới dịu đi một chút, đôi mắt ướt đẫm dụi vào vai người bạn của mình, cố gắng trấn tĩnh lại mà không biết nên làm gì để xin lỗi hai người nữa. Còn Kin, Mei đã cố gắng lườm cậu thật nghiêm khắc, để giữ cậu lại, trước khi cậu làm thêm một điều gì đó thực sự tồi tệ hoặc ngu ngốc. Diana cũng không dám ngước lên nhìn, mặt đối mặt với cậu khi ấy, biết rằng cậu đang rất cố gắng để nén lại, tất cả những đau đớn và tuyệt vọng, từ cú sốc quá lớn mà cô gây ra.

Kin hẳn cũng đã phải chuẩn bị tinh thần rất nhiều, hiểu rằng Diana sẽ trở về Pháp sau khi tốt nghiệp, cậu cũng đã chuẩn bị tâm lý cho từng ngày còn lại trở nên ý nghĩa hơn với ba người. Nhưng mà, cậu đâu chuẩn bị cho một cuộc chia ly vội vã đến như vậy chứ, khi quãng thời gian hơn một tháng khó khăn còn lại mà cậu đã sẵn sàng đương đầu, bỗng vỡ tan, trở nên vô nghĩa quá, còn Diana sẽ phải trở về Pháp ngay ngày mai rồi. Tưởng như, tâm trí Kin lại rơi xuống một nơi tối tăm và đơn độc khi nghe tin ấy từ cô vậy. Cậu chẳng thể làm được gì cả, vì đến một chút chuẩn bị để nói lời tạm biệt, một câu nói đơn giản đến như vậy thôi, Kin cũng đã sẵn sàng nổi đâu...?

"…t-tạm…b…"

Để rồi, cậu lặng lẽ, bước tới và ôm lấy hai người họ vào trong lòng mình. Ba người giữ lấy nhau, Mei và Kin ôm Diana thật chặt, như thể chỉ cần một cái buông tay thôi, cô ấy sẽ biến mất, và họ sẽ đánh mất cô mãi mãi, không bao giờ có thể gặp lại được nữa. Họ chưa sẵn sàng, chưa ai sẵn sàng cả! Ngay cả Celine, người bạn thân nhất của Diana ở trường, giờ đây cũng đang ngồi khóc trong lớp, Steve phải ôm cô ấy vào lòng an ủi. Bên cạnh họ, Matt và Monika chỉ lặng lẽ nắm tay nhau mà không ai nói một lời nào, cố gắng cùng nhau vượt qua viễn cảnh tồi tệ vừa đổ ập xuống đầu họ khi ấy. August hay Seele, những người tưởng như xa vời nhất với cuộc chia ly, cũng đang im lặng, lắng nghe sự tĩnh mịch xung quanh mà trong lòng như cầu nguyện, như thể không còn tin nữa, vào sự thật phũ phàng đang hiện hữu trước mắt mình.

Chưa một ai sẵn sàng cả…

Mei và Kin, cả hai ôm lấy Diana vào lòng và giữ cô thật chặt, lo sợ rằng chỉ lơi ra một chút thôi, cuộc sống độc ác sẽ mang cô ấy đi thật xa khỏi họ. Vậy mà, thời gian vẫn lặng lẽ trôi đi, tàn khốc, như thể đang muốn chế diễu những nỗ lực cuối cùng ấy của hai người vậy. Họ sẽ không giữ được cô, không bao giờ, chỉ bằng sức của họ, vòng tay ấy rồi sẽ phải buông ra, và họ sẽ đánh mất cô ấy mãi mãi…

"M-mình… xin…lỗi..."

Đừng nói gì cả! Đừng ai nói gì cả! Cứ như vậy mà giữ lấy nhau thôi! Đây không còn là lúc cho những lời xin lỗi nữa rồi, khi tiếng khóc nức nở cùng những giọt nước mắt đã nhuộm ánh chiều ảm đạm xung quanh bằng nỗi buồn thăm thẳm. Ba người bạn ôm lấy nhau, giữ lấy nhau thật chặt, như sợ hãi sự chia ly, như không muốn rời xa nhau nữa vậy. Tiếng khóc nghẹn ngào trong tuyệt vọng của Diana, những giọt nước mắt thấm đỏ ánh chiều, trong sự im lặng như chẳng còn sức sống, của người con trai mà cô yêu thương nhất, người bạn mà cô yêu quý nhất… suốt một hồi rất lâu, tưởng như mọi thứ xung quanh họ đã dừng lại, lắng đọng và tĩnh mịch, như thể cả thế giới xung quanh đã không còn tồn tại, thực tại tàn nhẫn đã bị nỗi buồn nhấn chìm vào hư vô...

Để rồi…

…chiếc limo đen xuất hiện ở cổng trường bên dưới, giống như một hồi chuông kết thúc. Diana vùng ra, trong những nỗ lực cuối cùng của Mei và Kin, cố gắng níu giữ, cô đã đẩy cả hai người họ ra xa khỏi mình, lùi lại về phía hai vệ sĩ mặc vest đen đang chờ sẵn ở bên cầu thang dẫn lên sân thượng. Bằng một cách nào đó, Diana đã ngừng được hai hàng nước mắt, chỉ nhẹ nhàng lấy ống tay áo đồng phục, duyên dáng lau đi một chút còn vương lại trên gò má. Và rồi, cô đứng thật nghiêm trang, trước mặt hai người bạn và cúi đầu, thật sâu, như không còn muốn họ nhìn thấy gương mặt của mình, khi lời tạm biệt ấy của cô vang lên trong tiếng nghẹn ngào đang dần rơi vào tĩnh lặng.

"Mei… Kin… Tạm biệt!"

Nhìn theo bóng người bạn được những vệ sĩ đưa đi, khuất dần dưới những tán cây anh đào rậm rạp, trước khi cánh cửa chiếc xe limo đen đóng sầm lại, mà khoảnh khắc ấy, Mei ngã gục xuống bên hàng rào của sân thượng, òa khóc nức nở như một đứa trẻ, tiếng khóc nghẹn vang vọng trong không gian vắng lặng, thấm đẫm trong nắng chiều, những cánh hoa anh đào vẫn rơi, lặng lẽ lay động trong cơn gió nhẹ và đáp xuống xung quanh, như những nỗ lực nhỏ bé cuối cùng, cố gắng an ủi cô khi ấy. Còn Kin, đôi mắt đỏ rực của cậu đã cạn khô từ bao giờ, một ngọn lửa dữ dội như bùng lên kiên định và liều lĩnh đến đáng sợ. Cậu bình tĩnh và kiên cường, gan góc tới mức tàn bạo, khi nhìn theo bóng chiếc Limo đen đang khuất dần sau rặng cây, biết rằng lần này sẽ không còn như bao lần trước, bóng dáng chiếc xe mang theo sự chia ly, họ sẽ không còn có thể gặp lại nhau vào 'ngày mai' được nữa. Giống như thể, cậu vẫn luôn biết rằng, cô ấy sẽ luôn nhìn về phía mình, dù cho khoảnh cách giữa họ có xa tới nhường nào. Cậu sẽ phải kiên cường, gan góc, thay cho người con gái ấy, dù có cách trở bao xa, Kin sẽ luôn đứng vững vì Diana…

"Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại được nhau thôi… mình hứa như vậy…"

**17+1/2.**

"Này! Diana! Diana!"

"Hử?

Cái giọng nói lanh lảnh của người bạn ngồi phía đối diện khiến Diana giật mình, chợt bừng tỉnh khỏi chút tương tư đầy mông lung, khi lơ đãng đáp lại trong nét bối rối, những âm thanh ồn ào nơi con phố náo nhiệt, của đám đông tấp nập trước trung tâm thương mại, ùa vào trong tâm trí. Cô vô tình đánh rơi chiếc muỗng nhỏ trở lại vào trong cốc sinh tố đang đặt trên bàn trước mặt, âm thanh của chiếc muỗng kim loại chạm vào thành cốc thủy tinh giống như tiếng chuông báo thức, kéo cô trở lại với thực tại xung quanh.

"Thiệt tình! Dạo này cậu cứ như người trên mây ấy! Tỉnh lại đi nào."

Vỗ vỗ hai tay vào nhau tạo thành tiếng, Celine như đang cố đánh thức người bạn của mình khỏi một giấc mộng giữa ban ngày.

"À… dạo này mình đang có nhiều chuyện cần suy nghĩ quá."

Cười buồn, Diana đáp lại, khiến người bạn thân của cô thở dài, uống một ngụm nước sinh tố hoa quả mà tỏ ra không hài lòng. Hai người họ đang ngồi cùng nhau ở một quán cà phê bên vỉa hè, ở khu Gallery, khu phố thương mại lớn nhất Ayden, nhìn về phía quảng trường Alexander của trung tâm thành phố. Khung cảnh xung quanh ồn ào, người người qua lại tấp nập, những cửa hàng, cửa hiệu hay trung tâm thương mại Gallery đều đông nghịt người mua sắm, chuẩn bị đón giáng sinh sắp tới. Dù sao hôm nay cũng là cuối tuần, hai cô gái rủ nhau đi chơi dạo phố một chút, mà Diana lại có vẻ mơ màng quá, làm Celine cảm thấy không vui.

"Sao? Lại tương tư chuyện gì nữa vậy?"

Hỏi một cách thân mật như vậy, Celine tò mò, từ cái vẻ mặt khó chịu lại chuyển sang điệu cười mỉm đầy tinh nghịch, làm Diana thoáng ngượng khi nhắc đến những chuyện riêng của mình.

"À… nhiều chuyện lắm mà. Như chuyện tiệc giáng sinh, hay là chuyện đám cưới của chị mình vào năm sau... Dạo này chị ấy không được khỏe…"

Kể bâng quơ như vậy, Diana cười hiền hậu, như thể không có gì quá to tát, nhấp nhẹ một ngụm sinh tố hoa quả, tỏ ra thật tự nhiên trước mặt người bạn của mình. Nhưng Celine có lẽ cũng đoán được phần nào việc Diana đang lo nghĩ điều gì rồi. Một chút nghiêm nghị, cô hỏi, nhắm mắt kiên nhẫn như đang chờ đợi câu trả lời từ người bạn của mình vậy.

"Lại là chuyện cậu trở về Pháp đúng không?"

Nếu Celine đã biết thì Diana cũng không muốn giấu nữa, khi gật đầu nhẹ nhàng, gương mặt vấn vương nét buồn rầu ủ rũ, cúi gằm xuống, vu vơ nhìn tách trà ấm đang để bên cạnh mình. Tiết trời mùa đông, giáng sinh đang đến thật gần, tuyết rơi nhẹ, bị cuốn đi trong những cơn gió biển lạnh buốt của Ayden. Nhưng ở khu trung tâm náo nhiệt người qua lại này thì cảm giác lạnh cũng bớt đi nhiều, cùng với tiếng ồn ào mua bán rồi trò chuyện, cười nói rôm rả của những nhóm bạn đi mua sắm, chuẩn bị cho kỳ nghỉ giáng sinh sắp tới cùng mọi người nữa… Lặng nghe bầu không gian xung quanh ấm nồng thân thiết và tấp nập ấy mà Diana lại cảm thấy hoài niệm quá, nhớ lại những lần cùng mọi người đi chơi, mua sắm chuẩn bị cho giáng sinh của những năm về trước.

Năm nay thì đã không còn như vậy nữa rồi, khi mà giờ đây, Diana đã là học sinh năm cuối cấp, chuẩn bị hoàn thành quá trình học tập của mình ở Darwin rồi. Cuộc sống học sinh trung học của cô cũng sẽ sớm kết thúc, khi lễ cưới của chị gái cô đã hoàn thành, cô sẽ cùng gia đình mình trở về Pháp sống, có lẽ là ngay sau lễ tốt nghiệp ở trường. Vậy là, quãng thời gian còn lại của cô bên mọi người… chỉ còn có nhiêu vậy mà thôi.

"Cậu vẫn chưa nói với những người khác à?"

Celine đã đoán ra vấn đề rồi, khi việc Diana sẽ trở về Pháp sau lễ tốt nghiệp, chỉ có cô ấy là được biết. Những người khác trong lớp, hay nhóm bạn khóa dưới đều chưa được Diana thông báo gì về tin ấy cả. Tuy vậy, nếu Celine bi quan, thì có thể đã có người trong nhóm bạn khóa dưới của Diana đoán được trước sự tình hiện tại rồi. Cũng vì thế mà dạo gần đây, cô thường thấy Diana ra về sớm, còn cậu ấy thì đã đợi sẵn lúc tan trường, dẫn cô ấy đi chơi hoặc cũng có thể chỉ là đi dạo, trò chuyện với nhau tất nhiều, dường như cả hai đang cố gắng dành nhiều thời gian nhất có thể cho nhau trước lúc rời xa vậy.

"Làm sao mà mình nói được chứ… Chuyện như vậy…"

Nói lời tạm biệt luôn là điều khó khăn nhất, cả hai cô gái đều hiểu điều ấy. Nhưng, sớm hay muộn cũng tạo ra rất nhiều sự khác biệt, khi con người ta đối mặt với sự chia ly. Một lời tạm biệt được thông báo sớm cho mọi người sẽ giúp họ có thêm thời gian để chuẩn bị cho nó nhiều hơn một chút. Nhưng ngược lại, một lời tạm biệt sớm cũng sẽ khiến tâm trạng người ta bị kéo trùng xuống nặng nề hơn, để rồi đến khi khoảnh khắc chia ly, sự lưu luyến khi phải rời xa nhau sẽ lớn hơn rất nhiều. Một lời tạm biệt sớm sẽ làm cho những người ở lại luôn có cảm giác rằng, trong quãng thời gian còn lại bên nhau, họ vẫn chưa làm đủ tốt, chưa thực sự cố gắng để làm quãng thời gian ấy trở nên ý nghĩa nhất với những người phải ra đi. Để rồi, dù vẫn tin rằng họ đã có thật nhiều kỷ niệm tốt bên nhau, khi nhớ lại sẽ không còn phải tiếc nuối nữa, nhưng sự thật là, một khi đã chia ly, thì dù cho con người ta có làm gì, họ vẫn sẽ luôn cảm thấy buồn và tiếc nuối rất nhiều về quãng thời gian bên nhau đã qua của họ…

Nhưng một lời tạm biệt đến quá muộn và bất ngờ là điều tồi tệ nhất mà những người bạn có thể làm được cho nhau rồi. Bởi vì, đến lúc ấy, dù cho có hối tiếc hay cố gắng thì cũng bất lực vô ích, vì đâu còn lại gì để họ dành cho nhau nữa. Celine rủ Diana đi chơi hôm nay, cùng cô ấy ngồi xuống và trò chuyện, mặt đối mặt, tâm sự với nhau như vậy ở một quán cà phê bên vỉa hè, nơi ồn ào nhưng lại riêng tư theo một cách đặc biệt, cũng là vì chuyện ấy. Diana… chưa sẵn sàng để nói lời tạm biệt với mọi người.

"Vậy, chị gái cậu dạo này vẫn khỏe chứ?"

Như muốn giảm một chút sự căng thẳng trong câu chuyện của hai người, Celine quyết định chuyển chủ đề một chút.

"Ừm… Chị ấy vẫn ổn, dù dạo này hơi xanh xao."

Diana vẫn luôn kể về chị gái của mình một cách đầy yêu thương. Bởi vì, chị ấy luôn là người ở bên và trò chuyện, tâm sự với cô lúc ở nhà, những câu chuyện về trường, lớp hay về cậu ấy, rồi cả những lúc cô buồn, những lúc cô cảm thấy cô đơn nhất khi mới chuyển tới Neverille, chị cũng luôn là người ở cạnh bên, an ủi và động viên cô thật nhiều. Nên mỗi khi Celine nghe Diana kể về chị mình, mà cô luôn có cảm giác như, chị là người duy nhất còn đang thực sự sống trong cái gia đình khắc nghiệt của bạn mình ấy.

Nhưng… hôm nay, Diana lại kể quá ít, và thậm chí là chẳng gì cả, về người chị mà mình luôn yêu thương, khiến Celine lại càng lo lắng. Đám cưới của chị ấy vào năm sau, cô biết rằng nó chỉ là một đám cưới chính trị và không có tình yêu trong ở đó. Nhưng điều đáng lo hơn cả, là theo những tin đồn mà cô nghe được gần đây, thì hình như chị ấy đã nảy sinh tình cảm với một người khác bên ngoài cuộc hôn nhân đó, trước khi bị phát hiện, và giờ thì gần như chị ấy bị giam lỏng trong tòa dinh thự của gia đình, chờ đợi đến cái 'đám cưới' của mình. Giống như một phạm nhân bị giam lỏng chờ đến ngày hành hình vậy…

Có lẽ cũng vì vậy mà câu chuyện Diana kể về chị lại càng ít dần theo thời gian, để rồi tới hôm nay thì đã không còn nữa, bởi vì họ gần như đã không còn cơ hội gặp được mặt nhau nữa rồi.

'Đúng là một cái gia đình của ác quỷ mà. Ước gì mình có siêu sức mạnh để thổi bay cái tòa dinh thự chết tiệt đó đi thì tốt biết mấy…'

Trong khoảnh khắc, có lẽ người bạn thân của Diana đã hi vọng như vậy, nhưng rồi những ý nghĩ mông lung đó lại vụt tắt, như ngọn đèn dầu trong cơn gió bão. Celine ngồi đối diện với Diana, nhìn người bạn mình bối rối mà cảm giác bất lực quá, ước gì có thể giúp được cô ấy, dù chỉ một chút thôi, nhưng lại không thể làm được gì hơn.

"Cậu có ghét họ không? Gia đình của cậu…?"

Câu hỏi ấy làm Diana lúng túng, thoáng lắc đầu như một câu trả lời vậy. Cô ấy không ghét họ…

"Vì sao vậy?"

Những câu hỏi có phần riêng tư ấy của Celine, nhưng cách cô hỏi người bạn của mình, giọng nói thủ thỉ như đang tâm sự ấy, lại khiến Diana không cảm thấy khó chịu. Mà thay vào đó, một chút buồn, cô cũng muốn trải lòng thật nhiều, nhưng giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ như bị tiếng ồn ào tấp nập xung quanh xóa nhòa.

"Bởi vì… nhờ họ mà mình mới gặp được Kin…"

Celine mỉm cười, nụ cười buồn ấy như đồng cảm.

"Và giờ… cũng vì họ mà cậu sẽ không thể gặp lại Kin được nữa…"

Nhấp một ngụm nước như cố làm dịu đi tiếng lòng cay đắng, Celine như hiểu được cảm xúc của Diana khi ấy. Để rồi, cô cảm thấy mình thật may mắn, nhưng cũng thật bất công, khi cô có thể được ở bên người mà mình yêu thương nhất, trong khi người bạn thân nhất của mình thì lại không được như vậy. Giá như, Celine có thể thay đổi thế giới, hoặc chí ít, đổi vị trí của mình với Diana, thì sẽ tốt hơn biết bao…

Nghĩ vậy mà cô lại bật cười vô ý, như thế thì giống với gã bạn trai vô tư, có chút lãng mạn và nghệ sĩ của mình quá. Nhưng như vậy thì cũng lại thiệt thòi cho cô, vì sẽ không được ở bên người mình yêu thương, vậy cũng đâu có tốt. Nên tốt nhất là, không nên đổi vị trí của hai người, nếu được thì chia sẻ cho nhau thôi. Hoặc là thay đổi thế giới, như thế sẽ tốt cho tất cả. Nhưng mà, biết tìm ở đâu, tìm được ai để thay đổi cái thế giới tàn khốc ấy, giúp Diana được ở bên người mình yêu cơ chứ?

Càng nghĩ lại càng thấy buồn, mà càng buồn lại càng nghĩ tới nó, suy nghĩ của Celine thành cái vòng lặp luẩn quẩn không lối thoát, tới mức cô phải tự gõ vào đầu mình một cái nhẹ để đẩy tâm trí của mình ra ngoài. Cô lại giống Diana rồi, cứ ngồi suy nghĩ mông lung, để rồi chẳng đi đến đâu cả. Nếu có thời gian để nghĩ tiêu cực như vậy, thì sao không dùng quãng thời gian ấy để làm một cái gì đó lạc quan hơn?

"Được rồi…"

Nhưng nếu muốn làm một cái gì đó để thay đổi tình hình hiện tại, thì nên bắt đầu từ việc…

"Mình nghĩ cậu nên bắt đầu bằng việc nói với mọi người sự thật, về việc cậu sẽ trở về Pháp sau khi tốt nghiệp. Mình biết là nó sẽ rất khó khăn và cậu sẽ cảm thấy rất buồn. Nhưng như vậy sẽ tốt hơn rất nhiều, là giữ nó trong lòng và không cho mọi người xung quanh một cơ hội để chuẩn bị cho lời tạm biệt của họ."

Diana im lặng một hồi, khi nhận được ý kiến ấy từ người bạn thân mà cô luôn tin tưởng, và rồi, cô khẽ gật đầu như đã hiểu. Đó là lựa chọn khó khăn nhất đối với cô vào lúc ấy, việc phải chuẩn bị thật sớm cho lời tạm biệt của mình với mọi người, cũng như cho mọi người thời gian chuẩn bị cho những lời tạm biệt của họ với mình. Nhưng cô cũng đâu còn cách nào khác, đâu thể cứ ngồi yên mãi một chỗ, để rồi đến ngày cuối cùng ấy, cô lại đột ngột rời xa họ mà không cho mọi người một cơ hội để làm một điều gì đó ý nghĩa…

Thực ra, hai người ấy có lẽ cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho lời từ biệt dành cho cô rồi. Quãng thời gian gần đây, họ luôn dành thật nhiều thời gian ở bên cô, đặc biệt là cậu ấy, như thể cậu muốn cố gắng hết sức để biến quãng thời gian còn lại ấy trở nên ý nghĩa và đáng nhớ nhất, để rồi khi chia ly, sẽ không còn phải hối tiếc hay buồn bã nữa vậy. Nhưng rồi, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ buồn và hối tiếc rất nhiều, cả cô ấy nữa. Họ không thể chuẩn bị cho một lời chia ly toàn vẹn nhất, mà không cảm thấy như vậy được đâu.

"Dạo này Kin đang dành rất nhiều thời gian cho cậu đấy, Diana ạ. Có lẽ Kin cũng đã biết trước rồi, và đang cố gắng làm điều gì đó để bù đắp cho sự chia ly không thể tránh khỏi của hai người…"

"Ừm… mình biết rồi."

Gật đầu với người bạn của mình, trong một nét buồn nhưng quyết tâm quá…

"Mình cũng sẽ làm hết sức để chuẩn bị 'lời tạm biệt' của mình với mọi người… Hi vọng, quãng thời gian còn lại của năm học sẽ không bị uổng phí thêm một giây nào nữa…"

"Vậy thì…"

Hai chiếc ly thủy tinh của hai người khẽ chạm, âm vang lanh lảnh vui tươi khi họ cùng nhau mỉm cười quyết tâm.

"…cùng cố gắng nhé!"

Nhưng rồi, cả hai người họ đều đã không thể ngờ rằng, bước ngoặt quyết định ấy lại tới quá sớm như vậy. Những khâu chuẩn bị còn chưa sẵn sàng, thì lời chia tay vội vã của Diana đã phá vỡ tất cả, để lại họ trong một khoảng không hụt hẫng và tối tăm vô định, phía sau sự ra đi không báo trước ấy của cô. Đứng bên nhau trên bến cảng đông nghịt người, những con người cũng đang vội vã, đưa tiễn người thân của họ, nhóm bạn lặng lẽ, nắm tay nhau thật chặt, ngước nhìn theo bóng con tàu biển của gia đình Gl'amoura đang rời cảng vịn Siren, trong biết bao tiếc nuối, biết bao bịn rịn, lưu luyến và vấn vương. Lời tạm biệt vội vã và sơ sài quá, mọi người chỉ có thể đứng bên nhau vẫy tay đưa tiễn cô ấy từ rất xa như vậy. Từ trên boong tàu, Diana cũng đang đứng, vẫy tay tạm biệt những người bạn của mình, trên hòn đảo nhỏ bé mà biết bao kỷ niệm, nơi lưu giữ mối tình đầu và cũng là cuối cùng đầy đẹp đẽ của cô, trong những năm tháng ngọt ngào khi xưa…

…Kin đã không có mặt trong nhóm bạn đến tiễn biệt Diana hôm ấy…

Mei tự hỏi, cậu đã ở đâu…

Cho tới khi cô ngước nhìn lên bức tượng chim đại bàng bằng đồng khổng lồ, biểu tượng của đoàn thám hiểm đã khai phá vùng đất này hàng trăm năm về trước. Đôi mắt đại bàng gan góc, nhìn về phía vịnh biển Siren mênh mông, vượt qua khoảnh không gian cách trở bao la để hướng về phía boong tàu, nơi Diana đang đứng. Một bóng người nhỏ bé, trong bộ áo giáp kim loại đen tuyền, những vân lam năng lượng dữ dội, như bùng lên từ những khe giáp hay nắm đấm, khi cậu cúi người xuống và gửi lời chào tạm biệt tới cô ấy, trang trọng, giống như một chàng hiệp sĩ giáp đen đang gửi lời chào tạm biệt tới nàng công chúa của lòng mình vậy. Đôi cánh kim loại ở sau hông bộ giáp vươn lên một lần cuối, dải năng lượng tỏa ra tạo thành một đôi cánh chim thép của lòng can đảm, cùng lời hứa sẽ bay vượt đại dương để tới bên cô.

Lời hứa ấy vẫn còn, tới mãi mãi về sau…

**19.**

Gian phòng học vắng vẻ, một ngày bình yên nắng ấm nhẹ nhàng. Những cánh hoa anh đào vẫn rơi, nhưng đã thưa đi nhiều, khi mùa hoa qua đi, những bông hoa màu hồng phai tươi đẹp ấy đang dần tan biến vào nền trời xanh thăm thẳm. Ngồi cùng nhau bên khung cửa sổ, nhóm bạn cùng lớp lặng lẽ, ngắm nhìn tiết trời của vùng biển đảo Neverille trên cao xanh biếc mà lòng trĩu nặng nỗi buồn. Mei, Monika, Matt, những người thân thiết với cậu ấy nhất, August, Seele, Brandon, ba người bạn khóa dưới, Celine, Steve, hai anh chị trong hội học sinh, cùng rất nhiều người bạn khác nữa như Sam, Clara, Martha, Odion,... những người bạn học cùng lớp với Kin, đang kiên nhẫn chờ đợi cậu trong phòng lớp học. Cô chủ nhiệm Kobayashi ngồi trên bàn giáo viên, lặng lẽ nhìn về phía bàn học bỏ trống ở cuối lớp, bàn của cậu ấy, khi mà cậu đã không có mặt buổi hôm nay... cũng như rất nhiều buổi trước đó nữa. Vẫn biết là đang trong thời gian nghỉ ôn thi, nhưng việc Kin vắng mặt như vậy, kể cả khi các bạn trong lớp đều đã có mặt đầy đủ thế này...

"Cậu ấy hẳn đang buồn lắm..."

"Ừm... dạo này cậu ấy trầm hẳn đi, rồi cũng không đến lớp cùng mọi người nữa..."

"Kể từ sau khi chia tay Diana, Kin thay đổi nhiều quá... giống như trở thành một con người khác..."

"Ừ thì… đúng là cậu ấy có trầm hơn một chút. Nhưng tớ không nghĩ Kin thay đổi quá nhiều đâu."

Những lời nhận định về Kin ấy, hẳn mọi người đã quen và ấn tượng nhiều hơn với một Kin năng nổ, nhiệt tình và vui vẻ trong suốt bốn năm qua rồi, mà không biết rằng...

"Không... cậu ấy chỉ trở lại với tính cách ban đầu của mình thôi."

Người sống và lớn lên cùng Kin từ lúc nhỏ tới giờ là Matt, và người hiểu rõ nhất cái tính cách của người bạn mình cũng là cậu ấy. Kin có thể đáng tin cậy, tốt bụng và vui vẻ, đúng, nhưng hòa đồng hay nhiệt tình, năng nổ thì đều không phải đâu. Cậu ấy trầm tính hơn như vậy rất nhiều, đôi khi là tỏ ra xa cách và ít nói, nhưng đã nói là chính xác, cái tính cách cầu toàn và tỉ mỉ của cậu thi thoảng cũng khiến cậu trở nên khó gần, hơi quá đáng một chút. Những điều ấy đôi khi cũng làm các bạn học cùng lớp của cậu ngạc nhiên, khi nghe Matt giải thích, nhưng cũng có thể, vì có cô ấy ở bên mà những tính cách ẩn giấu của cậu ấy mới dịu đi đôi chút, mà cũng vì sự ra đi của cô ấy mà Kin lại trở về với lớp vỏ bọc ban đầu.

"Giống như hồi năm nhất nhỉ? Hồi đấy Kin có vẻ rất chín chắn và được mọi người tin tưởng lắm, nhưng đôi khi cậu ấy lại tỏ ra lầm lì ít nói, lại hơi khó tính nữa.."

"Tớ cũng có cảm giác như vậy, dù hơi mơ hồ một chút, nhưng vẫn ấn tượng nới sự vui vẻ của cậu ấy hơn. Có lẽ nó cũng không quá… gây khó chịu với mọi người."

"Kin là người tốt bụng nhất, tớ chỉ tin có vậy thôi."

"Thì… mọi người tin sao cũng được mà. Bởi vì, tớ thấy, cậu ấy đã tin tưởng mọi người trong lớp rồi. Cậu ấy sẽ không để cái tính khí bất thường của mình làm mọi người phật lòng đâu."

Nghe mọi người bàn tán, chỉ có Mei là im lặng, khẽ mở lòng bàn tay mảnh mai của mình, đỡ lấy một cánh hoa anh đào đang nhẹ rơi mà tâm trí như lạc vào khoảng không tĩnh mịch...

Hôm nay là ngày sinh nhật của Kin, ngày 22 tháng 4, và trong khi gian phòng học của lớp đã được trang trí cho bữa tiệc thật đẹp, chiếc bánh kem sinh nhật đã được để sẵn nơi bàn học của cậu, mười bảy ngọn nến đã được cắm lên, mọi người trong lớp đều đã có mặt đầy đủ và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, thì cậu ấy vẫn không tới, bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ mà cả lớp đã kỳ công chuẩn bị cho mình...

"Cái ý tưởng này thật ngớ ngẩn!"

Jessica có lẽ đã giận lắm khi nhận ra rằng Kin sẽ không tới nữa, dù cho mọi người đã chuẩn bị thật chu đáo cho sinh nhật của cậu, kiên nhẫn chờ cậu tới như vậy rồi. Họ đã muốn động viên cậu ấy bằng một bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ, cố gắng giúp cậu ấy vượt qua khó khăn sau khi Diana nghỉ học giữa chừng và trở về Pháp cùng gia đình. Vậy mà cậu lại không tới lớp.

"Thôi nào Jess! Kiên nhẫn một chút đi mà."

"Nếu định động viên hay tổ chức sinh nhật cho cái tên ngớ ngẩn ấy, thì tốt nhất là tới trực tiếp nhà cậu ta, ném cái bánh sinh nhật vào mặt cậu ta và hỏi cậu ta sao không thèm tới đi! Còn tớ không có thời gian để chơi mấy cái trò trẻ con này nữa đâu!"

Martha đã định ngăn người bạn thân của mình lại, khi Jessica vùng vằng lấy túi xách bỏ về. Nhưng Jessica giận lắm, đẩy Martha sang một bên và ra khỏi lớp, đóng cửa lớp đến 'rầm!' một tiếng như phản đối mọi người ở lại vậy. Cô ấy cũng không phải là người đầu tiên bỏ về giữa chừng như vậy, nhưng Jessica đã không lấy một lý do, một cái cớ mông lung nào đó như những người về trước, mà tức giận nói thẳng thẳng, có chút quá đáng với các bạn mình đang ở lại để đợi Kin. Cũng không trách cô ấy được, Odion lắc đầu buồn bã, nhìn những người còn lại trong lớp mà lo lắng, một ai đó sẽ bỏ về theo sau cô ấy...

"Chắc cậu ấy không tới thật rồi."

Giờ đã muộn, và mọi người gần như đã đợi cậu ấy cả buổi rồi. Tất cả mọi người đều đã cố gắng liên lạc, gọi điện hay nhắn tin cho cậu ấy, suốt từ tối hôm qua tới giờ, hẹn cậu ấy tới lớp vào hôm nay để tổ chức bữa tiệc sinh nhật thật bất ngờ này. Vậy mà, Kin không bắt máy, không liên lạc được, tin nhắn cũng chỉ thấy đã đọc chứ không trả lời gì, thật không giống với Kin thường ngày một chút nào, khi còn có Diana ở bên...

Còn nhớ, quãng thời gian ấy, cậu lớp trưởng tinh nghịch ấy nhiệt tình và vui vẻ, hay cười hơn hẳn, khi luôn tốt bụng, giúp đỡ và hỗ trợ mọi người xung quanh mình một cách năng nổ, trò chuyện hay tâm sự rất nhiều với bạn bè, rồi còn cùng Matt và Monika, cầm đầu các bạn trong các cuộc vui của lớp nữa. Nghĩ lại những kỷ niệm vui và đẹp đẽ ấy cùng nhau, mà mọi người lại cảm thấy như nuối tiếc và thương cảm cho cậu biết bao. Giờ đây, cậu ấy vẫn là một người tốt bụng, vẫn vui vẻ, vẫn thường tươi cười khi cùng các bạn giúp đỡ, hỗ trợ lẫn nhau ôn tập chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi cuối năm sắp tới. Nhưng, nụ cười của cậu, đôi khi làm người ta có cảm giác như đang gượng ép, không còn vui và hồn nhiên, tinh nghịch như trước nữa. Các bạn học vô tư như Matt, Monika hay Sam thường không để ý đến những chi tiết nhỏ bé ấy, nhưng những người quan tâm nhiều hơn, như Clara, Mei hay Odion, khi nhìn thấy cậu cười mà không vui như vậy, bản thân họ cũng thấy vướng bận trong lòng rất nhiều.

Kể từ sau cuộc chia ly vội vã ngày hôm ấy với Diana, Kin dường như lại trở về với cái vẻ trầm lặng của năm nhất, dù luôn đáng tin cậy và chính xác đến xuất sắc, tốt bụng và hay cười thật tươi như động viên mọi người, nhưng lại thiếu đi cái nét hồn nhiên và vô tư, có chút nhí nhảnh thường thấy của cậu lúc trước, làm các bạn trong lớp ai cũng cảm thấy hụt hẫng đi rất nhiều. Cậu đáng lẽ phải là linh hồn của lớp, trong khi Mei là trí óc, Matt sẽ là tinh thần quyết chiến với những cuộc vui và Monika là sự tinh nghịch của những thứ tưởng chừng như giản dị nhất. Nhưng rồi, mất đi linh hồn, thì tập thể lớp 10D cũng dần trở nên rời rạc, tập thể mà mọi người vẫn luôn tin rằng gắn kết và bền vững nhất trường, thân thiết và gần gũi với nhau như anh em, dần dần mất liên kết với nhau, khi thiếu vắng cậu ở bên...

Vậy mới thấy, Kin quan trọng tới nhường nào với mọi người trong lớp. Và bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ ngày hôm nay của cậu, cùng sự kiên nhẫn của những người đã dành cả buổi ở lại để đợi cậu tới, dù cho một vài trong số họ đã bỏ cuộc giữa chừng, nhưng thực lòng, họ quý mến cậu rất nhiều.

Nhưng đáng trách hơn cả vẫn là việc cậu đã không tới dự bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ mà mọi người đã chuẩn bị dành cho mình vào ngày hôm nay. Dù mọi người trong lớp không nói gì với cậu về bữa tiệc cả, nhưng với trí thông minh tuyệt vời, thì có lẽ cậu cũng đã đoán ra được nó rồi...

"Thôi... mình nghĩ mọi người nên về thôi. Chứ giờ đã muộn rồi, Kin có lẽ sẽ không đến đâu."

Ngay cả người lạc quan nhất lớp, Matt, cũng đã trầm xuống rất nhiều, khi đứng lên và nói với mọi người như vậy. Các bạn hẳn đã rất buồn, khi cậu lớp trưởng của họ đã bỏ quên mọi người cùng bữa tiệc sinh nhật của mình ở lớp hôm nay như vậy. Nghe Matt nói mà cảm giác như bầu không khí trong lớp vốn đã trầm giờ lại thêm nặng trĩu, khi mọi người cùng nhìn nhau, bối rối và có chút khó xử, khi mà họ đã chờ cả buổi, nhưng lại phải ra về mà không làm được gì cho Kin.

Nhưng không phải vì cậu ấy vô tâm, Clara thì thầm với mọi người, mà bởi vì cậu ấy đã quá buồn và mệt mỏi, để mà nhớ đến những điều tưởng như đơn giản như vậy. Monika cũng gật đầu ủ rũ, cùng Clara và chị Celine dọn dẹp những món đồ trang trí, rồi chiếc bánh sinh nhật của Kin, trong khi mọi người cũng đành chấp nhận sự thật thằng, Kin sẽ không tới, và bắt đầu chuẩn bị đồ đạc, một cách rời rạc, để ra về trước lúc tối trời. Quay lại nhìn những người bạn của mình đang dọn dẹp bữa tiệc bất ngờ nhưng không dành cho ai cả ấy mà Mei buồn bã, mắt cô lại rơm rớm như sắp khóc vậy.

"Mọi người về trước đi kẻo muộn... Xin lỗi vì đã làm lãng phí thời gian của mọi người."

Mei cùng lời xin lỗi của mình lại chợt làm các bạn trong lớp chững lại trong giây phút im lặng. Sam, cậu bạn con trai đã từng có thời gian thích thầm Mei hồi năm nhất, tiến lại bên cô bạn của mình, một chút động viên người con gái trầm lặng nhưng mạnh mẽ ấy, khi cậu gượng cười với cô

"Không có gì phải xin lỗi cả đâu, Mei. Cũng là ý kiến của mọi người mà..."

"Nhưng mà cậu ấy không đến... đáng lẽ mình nên tới tận nơi, thay vì nhắn tin như vậy."

Mei có lẽ vẫn đang tự trách mình vì việc Kin đã không tới, bởi vì trong lớp, cô là người thân thiết với Kin, đáng lẽ cô đã có thể tới tận nhà Kin để gọi cậu tới, thay vì chỉ liên tục nhắn tin với gọi điện cho cậu ấy như vậy. Nhưng Sam lại không nghĩ thế, khi cậu lắc đầu...

"Sau những chuyện như vậy… chia tay với Diana... Kin cần rất nhiều không gian riêng tư, để trấn tĩnh lại... Đó không phải là lỗi của cậu đâu. Cậu ấy quả thực cần được ở riêng một mình... lỗi của bọn mình đã không nghĩ đến điều ấy lúc lên kế hoạch bữa tiệc."

"Đó là lỗi của tập thể rồi. Cũng không trách ai được đâu!"

Jessica đã quay lại, thật kì lạ, cô nàng vừa giận dỗi bỏ về lại quay lại lớp học, chỉ để an ủi mọi người. Dù vẫn có chút bất ngờ, nhưng thấy bạn mình quay lại, giúp Monika và Celine dọn dẹp bữa tiệc sinh nhật hẫng mà Martha cũng cảm thấy một chút buồn man mác. Mọi người trong lớp đều nhìn nhau, rồi dường như, tất cả cùng thở dài trong một khoảnh khắc. Nếu như, cậu ấy là người lên kế hoạch, Kin, với cái tính cách tỉ mỉ và chính xác, có chút cẩn thận và cầu toàn quá đáng của mình, thì hẳn mọi chuyện đã không đến nỗi trở nên bi quan như vậy. Nhưng mà, nói vậy thôi mà tự dưng mấy đứa lạc quan nhất trong lớp lại bật cười với nhau, Kin tự lên kế hoạch cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ của mình, nghe khả thi đấy.

"Nhưng nếu được, các em cũng nên tới thăm cậu ấy... Kin sống một mình mà, để cậu ấy như vậy mãi, thực sự anh không yên tâm nổi."

Steve là người nêu ý kiến, dù hơi ngược với Sam, nhưng nếu là Mei và Matt, những người bạn thân nhất với Kin, có họ ở bên cạnh thì có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn rất nhiều là để cậu ấy một mình. Sam sau khi suy ngẫm một hồi cũng gật đầu đồng tình, một chút quan tâm nữa, lên ý kiến với Matt và Mei đang đứng bên cạnh.

"Các cậu cũng nên mang theo bánh sinh nhật cho cậu ấy nữa. Kin chỉ có một mình thôi, nên nếu biết rằng các bạn trong lớp đều đã chuẩn bị cho sinh nhật mình, thì hẳn cậu ấy sẽ vui lắm."

Nhưng Kin đã không tới, điều đó làm Martha bi quan hơn một chút

"Nhưng nhỡ bạn ấy không thích vậy thì sao? Bạn ấy đã không tới bữa tiệc sinh nhật mà..."

"Bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ. Tớ đoán là cũng có lúc, cái tên con trai thông minh ấy lại không thể đoán được, hay thậm chí là nhớ nổi ngày sinh nhật của mình đâu nhỉ?"

Mei thoáng mỉm cười, một nét vô tư hiếm hoi của cô ấy trong những ngày gần đây cũng khiến mọi người cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn một chút. Dù sao, Mei cũng là người buồn nhất sau khi chia tay Diana, giống với Kin mà, chỉ là cô ấy mạnh mẽ hơn và không để cảm xúc lấn chiếm quá nhiều lý trí mà thôi. Được thấy cô ấy vui cười trở lại, dù chỉ là một chút nhỏ bé trong khoảnh khắc vô tình, cũng khiến bầu không khí xung quanh lớp học thoải mái hơn rất nhiều đấy.

"Vậy cứ thế nhé. Tụi mình về trước đây."

Khi đã nhất trí về kế hoạch như vậy, các bạn trong lớp cũng cảm thấy an tâm hơn rồi, khi lần lượt ra về trước, chỉ còn lại nhóm Mei, chị Celine, anh Steve với nhóm của Seele mà thôi. Cô chủ nhiệm Kobayashi nãy giờ vẫn ngồi trên bục giảng, hình như đang bận nói chuyện qua Video call với một ai đó, đeo tai nghe mà có vẻ cũng đang cười an tâm quá, nên không ai để ý đến cô cả, suốt từ nãy tới giờ.

"Vậy có lẽ là tốt nhất rồi. Thầy nghĩ sao?"

"Mấy đứa nó sẽ ổn cả thôi..."

Chiếc camera sau của điện thoại vẫn đang ghi hình nhóm bạn mà họ không biết, đoạn phim ấy được gửi cho người giáo sư mà cô chủ nhiệm của lớp gọi là 'thầy' ở phía đầu dây bên kia. Trong khi ấy, Mei cùng các bạn đã dọn dẹp lại bữa tiệc sinh nhật hụt của Kin, những đồ trang trí được cất gọn vào trong một chiếc hộp để dùng lại lần tới, trong khi bánh kẹo thì đưa cho chị Celine đem lên Hội học sinh liên hoan trễ. Còn chiếc bánh sinh nhật, Monika, Matt và Mei quyết định sẽ đem tới cho cậu ấy, vì đúng như Sam nói, Kin hẳn sẽ rất vui và bất ngờ, khi nhận ra rằng mọi người trong lớp vừa tổ chức bữa tiệc sinh nhật cho mình, mà mình lại bỏ lỡ nó một cách đáng tiếc như vậy. Lạc quan với nhau một chút đầy mơ mộng, Mei là người giữ hộp bánh sinh nhật được phủ thêm ít đá lạnh bên ngoài nữa để giữ cho bánh không bị hỏng, trong khi Matt và Monika sẽ 'hộ tống' cô ấy tới phòng trọ của Kin.

Nhìn ba đứa bạn dắt nhau, mang bánh sinh nhật tới cho cậu ấy mà Celine lại tủm tỉm cười với những người không có phận sự, đang chuẩn bị ra về theo họ. August quay sang cậu bạn Brandon của mình.

"Họ sẽ ổn cả thôi."

Vậy là, Matt chở xe đạp, Mei ngồi phía sau giữ hộp bánh sinh nhật, còn Monika sẽ đi chiếc xe đạp của Mei tới nhà Kin để tặng cậu chiếc bánh ấy. Có ba người họ, cùng chiếc bánh sinh nhật mà cả lớp đã chuẩn bị, hẳn Kin sẽ vui lắm, họ tin như vậy, cùng nhau đạp xe về phía vùng ngoại thành trong ánh nắng chiều ấm áp và rạo rực niềm vui.

"Nhưng nhỡ may, anh Kin biết nhưng cố tình không tới thì sao? Nếu điều đó là thật, thì chẳng phải... công sức của mọi người sẽ thành vô ích rồi còn gì?"

Seele vẫn giữ cái ý nghĩ bi quan ấy trong lòng, khi nhớ lại về ông anh sống cùng trong gia đình, luôn trầm lặng và có chút khó gần, nhưng thực ra lại là một người ấm áp và biết quan tâm tới người khác ấy. Không phải là Kin trầm tính hẳn, cô nhóc hiểu, chỉ là, cậu không biết thể hiện sự quan tâm của mình với mọi người xung quanh, giống như ai đó mà thôi.

"Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi..."

Nhắc đến mà con mắt phải của Mei lại giật giật, làm cô chợt đưa tay lên giữ miếng băng gạc, như thể có ai đó đang nói xấu mình vậy. Nhưng rồi, tươi cười, cô vỗ vai Matt, thúc cậu đi nhanh hơn chút nữa, như đang háo hức, tới gặp cậu bạn của mình, giống như thể đó là lần đầu tiên gặp nhau của hai người.

"Đạp nhanh lên nào Matt! Tới nhà Kin thôi!"

...

CỐC CỐC CỐC...

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên giữa bầu không gian vắng vẻ của khu nhà tập thể sập xệ. Ba người bạn cùng nhau, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi một tín hiệu trả lời trước cửa phòng trọ của Kin. Nhưng rồi, sau vài phút, chẳng có gì xảy ra cả, tất cả lại rơi vào những nhịp tĩnh mịch liên miên...

CỐC CỐC CỐC...

Tiếng gõ cửa ấy vang lên lần nữa, giữa bầu không gian vắng vẻ, như trầm vào chút se lạnh của màn đêm đang dần buông xuống phía chân trời xa khi ấy. Một nỗi buồn lo lắng khó tả dâng lên trong lòng Mei, cùng với đó là một cảm giác bất an, khi cậu ấy đã không trả lời, cả khi gọi điện thoại lẫn gõ cửa như vậy. Cái ý nghĩ bi quan rằng Kin đang cố xa lánh mọi người, không tới bữa tiệc sinh nhật mình, giờ lại còn tránh mặt ba người bạn thân nhất nữa, hiện hữu và bao phủ lấy tâm trí vốn đã rất buồn của Mei khi ấy. Monika thì bắt đầu lo lắng giống Mei, tưởng tượng tới một viễn cảnh tồi tệ mơ hồ, rút điện thoại ra và sẵn sàng bấm máy gọi cho bất cứ ai có thể giúp đỡ, cảnh sát hay... đại loại thế, tới để kiểm tra Kin bên trong phòng trọ. Trong khi đó, Matt có vẻ sốt ruột, hùng hổ đi tới cánh cửa phòng thằng bạn mình, rút hẳn một chiếc giày thể thao dày cộp và nặng mà mình đang đi ra, định đập thật mạnh cửa, hoặc cùng lắm thì phá cửa xông vào luôn.

"Kin! Cái tên chết bầm này! Ra đây xem nào!..."

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Cậu ta dùng giày gõ cửa mà tiếng đập vang xa cả dặm, cứ ầm ầm hết cả lên, cả khung cửa gỗ cũ kĩ rung lên bần bật. Đập mấy phát mà đã mất kiên nhẫn, cậu ta định ném luôn giày vào cửa rồi.

"Trả lời đi nào! Có trong đó không…? Kin!"

Vừa vung chiếc giày lên cao và đập thật mạnh, gần như là ném vào cái cửa phòng thằng bạn, thì bất ngờ thay, cửa bật mở với một gương mặt bụi bặm thò ra, cái giọng nói bị lạc đi, quát tháo trả lại Matt...

"Cái thằng điên này! Chưa thấy người ta đau bụng đi ngoài nãy giờ à! Gõ cửa hoài, ầm ĩ hết cả..."

BỐP!

Giày bay theo quán tính, đập thẳng vào mặt Kin vừa mới xuất hiện sau cánh cửa bật mở bất ngờ, mạnh tới mức cả chục mét xa vẫn còn nghe thấy tiếng đập 'muỗi' của Matt. Hai bên cửa im lặng một hồi, khi Matt từ từ, nhấc cái đế giày đang dính lên mặt thằng bạn mình ra. Còn Kin, với cái bản mặt và trán vẫn còn in nguyên vết vân ở đế giày, nhìn thằng bạn như thể đang hỏi nó 'Thật luôn đấy hả?'… trước ngả ngửa, đổ đến rầm một cái xuống sàn bất tỉnh. Nhìn cậu ta như vậy mà ba đứa bạn ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, trước khi...

"Aah! Cậu làm cái gì vậy? Matt!"

"Tại cậu ta xuất hiện bất ngờ quá mà!"

"Lấy nước! Lấy nước ra đây! Đừng có lấy nước sôi! Khiêng cậu ta vào trong đi!"

Ba đứa bạn hoảng hết cả lên, vội vã khiêng Kin vào trong nhà...

…

"Ahahaha! Xin lỗi nhé! Mình bận quá! Làm việc quên thời gian, xong ngủ quên đến giờ này đây."

Ngồi bên chiếc máy tính để bàn đang bật camera thu hình căn phòng, Kin cúi đầu thú tội với các bạn trong lớp, thông qua một cuộc họp siêu khẩn cấp được tổ chức bằng video call với tất cả mọi người. Cậu ta, với cái bản mặt bụi bặm vẫn in nguyên cái đế giày của Matt khi nãy, gãi gãi đầu lúng túng giải thích, rồi còn cúi gập người xuống để xin lỗi tất cả mọi người nữa. Nghe cái lý do… không nuốt nổi ấy mà mấy đứa bạn trong lớp loạn hết cả lên, mắng chửi cậu thậm tệ qua cuộc gọi nhóm, như là thằng lớp trưởng vô trách nhiệm, thằng ngủ lười, thằng khiến các bạn chờ cả buổi tổ chức sinh nhật cho mà không tới… Số ít còn bình tĩnh và dễ tính hơn thì cũng cười, an ủi cậu mà cũng thông cảm cho cậu nhiều lắm, vì nhìn cái vẻ tiều tụy của Kin khi ấy, cùng với cái mớ lộn xộn đằng sau cậu, họ cũng hiểu rằng, cậu đã làm việc rất nhiều tới mức kiệt sức, để rồi ngủ quên mất luôn cả sinh nhật của mình.

"Ngủ quên gì chứ? Lúc cậu ta tỉnh dậy, cậu ta còn hỏi sao tụi tớ đến nhà cậu ấy vào lúc sáng sớm làm gì chứ? Nghĩ mà mệt…"

"Hả? Sáng sớm! Nhưng mà giờ là bảy giờ tối rồi cơ mà?"

"Chắc tại thấy trời tối nên cậu ta nhầm đang là sáng sớm…"

"Cái thằng này! Làm việc nhiều quá, rồi ngủ quên cả ngày đêm à?"

"Đáng phạt! Đáng phạt lắm!"

Jessica, người mà đáng lẽ giận nhất, lại đang là đứa cười to nhất, chói hết cả loa các bạn đang nghe rồi. Anh Steve cũng được kết nối vào cuộc gọi, khi hình như anh đang ở nhà chị Celine, còn nằm trên giường bên cạnh cô bạn gái của mình gọi video với nhóm bạn nữa chứ. Chưa biết họ định làm gì, nhưng ngửi thấy mùi mờ ám mà Mei tắt video của anh đi đến phụt, làm mấy đứa đang ngồi hóng phim hay lại tiếc ngẩn ngơ.

Monika thì đang bận dọn dẹp giúp Kin căn phòng trọ của cậu, khi mà giờ đây, nó còn bừa bộn hơn cả lần cuối cùng cô tới thăm nữa. Bản vẽ trên giấy xanh bị vo tròn thành cục, vứt la liệt trên sàn cùng với đống dây diện, thiết bị hay chi tiết phần cứng cầu kì, lăn lóc vào cả trong góc tường, trong khi quần áo hay máy móc, công cụ điện tử vứt lung tung hết cả quanh phòng, lộn xộn vô cùng. Trên bức tường cũ loang lổ một vài chỗ mốc bị lau đi qua loa, một vài mẩu giấy vẫn còn dính lại, nơi Kin đã xé đi những bản vẽ bằng tay ở đó và vo tròn lại, ném nó xuống sàn, những cục giấy mà Monika đang phải dọn này. Cửa sổ phòng cậu khép hờ bụi bặm, con mèo ngu đang nằm ngủ ngoài mái hiên. Ngọn đèn vàng duy nhất ở giữa phòng là nguồn sáng, dàn máy tính cồng kềnh kêu rì rì, mọi người dùng để gọi điện nhóm với các bạn trong lớp, quyết định tổ chức lại sinh nhật cho Kin từ xa.

"Vậy bánh kem đâu rồi?"

"Bánh đây, bánh đây!"

Trong khi Monika dọn phòng thì Matt đã cắm lại đủ mười bảy ngọn nến sinh nhật lên chiếc bánh kem dành cho Kin rồi, cắm xong nến mà nhìn nó nát bét chẳng ra hình thù gì nữa, đến khổ với cái tính nhiệt tình nhưng phá hoại của Matt thôi à. Dù chỉ là nhìn qua màn hình máy tính thu được từ căn phòng trọ tối mờ, nhưng biểu cảm lúc ấy của cậu lớp trưởng làm mọi người trong lớp vui lắm, khi cậu đã cười thật tươi, hồn nhiên và vui vẻ quá, nụ cười thực ấy đã không còn vấn vương nỗi buồn ưu tư hay gượng ép nữa rồi. Cậu cũng nói nhiều hẳn lên, không còn trầm tư hay nghiêm nghị như những hôm trước, khi trêu đùa các bạn của mình, trò chuyện rôm rả cùng mọi người về bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ nhưng tổ chức hụt dành cho chính cậu ở lớp học.

"Đúng là cái tên hậu đậu mà! Cậu có biết mọi người đã đợi cậu bao lâu không hả?"

"Xin lỗi mà! Tớ đã định đến rồi, nhưng ngủ quên!"

"Xạo vừa thôi! Đã biết vậy mà còn không đặt đồng hồ báo thức để dậy nữa."

"Lớp trưởng kiểu gì thế không biết!

"Có khi nào ngủ quên lỡ sinh nhật vì cày game cả đêm không ta?"

Tự dưng lại có mấy ánh mắt lườm Kin nghiêm khắc như đang đâm thấu tâm can cậu qua màn hình máy tính nữa, làm cậu lè lưỡi, cười khổ mà lắc đầu phủ nhận.

"Thôi thôi! Tra khảo nhau gì giờ này nữa. Tổ chức sinh nhật nhanh không tốn tiền mạng nhà tớ."

Jess trêu đùa, vì cô đang phải dùng mạng di động để gọi video call, nên tốn kém lắm. Không tổ chức nhanh thì tháng này cô hết tiền tiêu vặt mất. Nghe bạn mình than tiền mạng tăng giá mà mấy đứa lại cười đùa với nhau được, trong khi Matt và Mei đã thắp xong nến, bưng chiếc bánh sinh nhật tới, đặt trước mặt Kin và trước camera để cho mọi người cùng nhìn thấy được rồi. Monika phụ trách ánh sáng cũng tắt ngọn đèn vàng ở giữa phòng, dùng đèn pin của điện thoại để soi xuống chiếc bánh kem cùng gương mặt cậu bạn. Những ngọn nến lung linh đủ màu sắc, lấp lánh trong đêm tối của gian phòng trọ chật hẹp, cảm giác gần gũi, đầm ấm mà nó mang lại, khi tất cả các bạn cùng lớp, cô chủ nhiệm, hai anh chị khóa trên, rồi cả khi Seele, August và Brandon cũng đã kết nối từ nhà Matt, có mặt cả gia đình cậu ấy ở phía bên kia, đang cùng nâng ly, chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu qua cuộc gọi video.

Tưởng như cậu ấy sắp bật khóc vậy, đôi mắt đỏ rực như rơm rớm, lấp lánh trong ánh nến lung linh của chiếc bánh sinh nhật tuổi mười bảy mà mọi người đã cùng chuẩn bị cho mình. Một bữa tiệc sinh nhật có mặt tất cả mọi người, dù không phải trực tiếp ở bên, nhưng với chàng trai đơn độc ấy đã là quá tuyệt vời rồi, khi nó giống như một lời nhắc nhở, rằng cậu không bao giờ cô đơn vậy. Bài hát chúc mừng sinh nhật vang lên trên chiếc loa cũ của máy tính để bàn, mọi người cùng nhau góp giọng qua cuộc gọi video từ xa ấy, anh Steve đánh chiếc đàn ghi-ta của mình, hòa nhịp vào trong những tiếng hát lộn xộn, nhốn nháo nhưng vui nhộn quá. Kin cũng hát theo, cùng ba người bạn của mình trong gian phòng trọ nhỏ, tiếng hát vui vẻ vang lên giữa đêm tối lạnh lẽo của khu tập thể cũ ở vùng ngoại ô. Họ đã ở bên cậu, tất cả mọi người…

Phù… Phù ~

Có lẽ Kin đã khá mệt và yếu, nên phải mất tới ba, bốn lần thổi mới tắt được hết những ngọn nến sinh nhật của mình. Rồi cậu cười vang, khi mọi người cùng nhau Chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu, qua những màn hình máy tính hay điện thoại, cùng cậu đón chào tuổi mười bảy của mình, dành thêm một chút thời gian nữa để 'liên hoan' lấy tinh thần, mỗi người cầm sẵn một cái gì đó để ăn mừng cùng các bạn trên cuộc gọi video nhóm. Mọi người đều đã vui lắm, cùng nhau tổ chức được bữa tiệc sinh nhật cho cậu lớp trưởng của họ, dù chỉ là bằng những cuộc gọi video từ rất xa…

Sau đó, dù cuộc gọi Video call đã kết thúc, khi nhóm bạn cùng lớp đều có những việc riêng ở nhà và phải gác máy, thì chỉ còn lại bốn người bạn, Matt, Kin, Mei và Monika, ngồi cùng nhau thành vòng tròn trên chiếc đệm nhỏ trong phòng cậu, tổ chức thêm một chút nữa, bữa tiệc nhỏ dành riêng cho người bạn đặt biệt của mình. Dưới ánh đèn vàng của gian phòng trọ, họ cùng nhau ăn bánh kẹo, uống nước ngọt, cùng nhau trò chuyện, tâm sự thật nhiều điều, nhưng cũng là lần đầu tiên họ thực sự ngồi lại cùng nhau như vậy kể từ sau khi Diana ra đi, chia sẻ chút ấm áp thân thương bên nhau, kể lể mà cũng như an ủi lẫn nhau vậy.

Kin, trong buổi tối ngày sinh nhật của mình ấy, đã tâm sự rất, rất, rất nhiều với các bạn, về cuộc sống ở nhà, về chuyện học ở trường, chuyện của lớp, về những khó khăn vất vả, những dự án, những nghiên cứu độc lập, những mơ mộng mà cậu đang theo đuổi, cái ý tưởng về những siêu anh hùng của thằng bạn thân… và rồi, về cô ấy, chỉ để bật khóc, nhưng lại âm thầm quá, khi cậu vẫn tươi cười trên bờ môi, kể lể thật nhiều, nhưng đôi mắt màu đỏ rực lại ướt nhòa xúc động. Nhìn cậu tiều tụy đi nhiều, lại thổ lộ mọi chuyện như thể đang dốc hết bầu tâm sự của mình với ba người bạn, mà họ lại cảm thấy thương cậu nhiều lắm. Cùng ngồi bên nhau trò chuyện, tâm sự và ôn lại những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ, những ấn tượng hay suy nghĩ sâu kín nhất dành cho nhau, mà tưởng như không gian xung quanh đã lại rơi vào tĩnh lặng, thời gian đã ngừng trôi, khi cậu chia sẻ những giây phút bình yên bên những người bạn thân thiết, trong gian phòng trọ nhỏ bé, vào buổi tối sinh nhật của mình.

Để rồi, khi cậu thiếp đi, giữa những câu chuyện vui buồn vẫn còn nhiều dang dở, hai hàng nước mắt lăn dài trên má, mà Mei lại bật khóc, con mắt trái xanh biếc ướt nhòe, khi nhìn người bạn của mình ngủ gục, giữa chuyến hành trình ngược dòng hoài niệm, được Monika nhẹ nhàng đỡ nằm xuống trên chiếc đệm ngủ tồi tàn trong gian phòng trọ chật hẹp, giữa buổi đêm se lạnh tĩnh mịch của vùng ngoại ô Ayden. Một cử chỉ ân cần như đang cố gắng kìm lòng lại giữa nỗi buồn man mác, cô lớp trưởng đắp chiếc chăn mỏng lên người cậu, cố gắng chu đáo nhất có thể, khi gấp mép chăn lên ngang cổ cậu một cách ân cần, nhưng lại không thể làm được gì nhiều hơn như vậy để giúp cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn …

Kin đã ngủ thật rồi, nhẹ nhàng và bình yên quá, làm mọi người cũng yên tâm hơn một chút. Dường như, đã từ rất lâu rồi, cậu ấy mới có một giấc ngủ sâu và êm đềm đến vậy. Ngồi bên cạnh và trông cho cậu ngủ, từng nhịp thở đều đều kéo dài trong không gian tĩnh mịch, gương mặt đã dãn ra rất nhiều những nét buồn rầu và mệt mỏi, để rồi trở lại với nét hồn nhiên thường ngày, họ như chợt nhớ ra rằng, cậu ấy vẫn còn rất trẻ, và tính cách của cậu ấy cũng rất trẻ con nữa, dù luôn cố gắng tỏ ra đáng tin cậy hay chín chắn, tốt bụng và quan tâm tới mọi người xung quanh, nhưng sâu hơn nữa, đằng sau những tầng tầng lớp lớp cá tính lẫn lộn ấy, Kin thực ra lại chỉ là một đứa trẻ tinh nghịch, thích tìm tòi và khám phá mọi thứ, sáng tạo thật nhiều mà cũng học hỏi thật nhiều mà thôi…

Ngắm nhìn gương mặt trong giấc ngủ bình yên của cậu bạn thân mà Matt thoáng thở dài buồn bã, quay sang hai cô bạn của mình đang ngồi bên cạnh cậu, chăm sóc cho cậu một chút. Monika đang lấy khăn ấm, lau đi gương mặt bụi bặm của cậu bạn, còn Mei thì lúng túng giúp đỡ, thật không giống cô ấy chút nào, khi cố gắng chăm sóc cho bạn mình. Kin ngủ say quá, nên dù Monika có chạm hơi mạnh một chút thì cậu vẫn không tỉnh giấc. Cậu ấy hẳn đã rất mệt rồi, có thể là do làm việc quá sức, vì những lúc buồn như vậy, Kin thường đâm đầu vào làm việc mà quên đi thời gian, cũng là để quên đi những chuyện buồn trong lòng. Nhất là chuyện của Diana, thì…

"Có lẽ hai cậu nên về trước đi. Tớ sẽ ở lại với Kin đêm nay."

Matt nói với Mei và Monika, một chút mệt mỏi, cậu ngồi tựa vào bức tường như đang nghỉ ngơi.

"Những lúc thế này… tớ không để bạn mình ở lại đây một mình được."

Matt luôn quan tâm tới mọi người theo cách riêng, và với Kin, người bạn thân nhất đã lớn lên cùng cậu, thì cậu lại càng không thể làm ngơ khi thấy bạn mình như vậy được. Cậu ở lại đây, đêm nay, hoặc xa hơn nữa là mang đồ đạc qua ở cùng với cậu ấy vài ngày, chỉ để có thể theo sát Kin và lo cho cậu ấy lúc cần. Hiểu được ý định ấy của Matt mà Monika cũng thoáng gật đầu cười, cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm.

"Vậy mình cùng ở lại được không? Cậu nói vậy mà mình cũng không muốn để Kin lại một mình…"

Matt đã định nói với Monika rằng như vậy là không cần thiết, nhưng cách mà cô đề nghị, cái vẻ mặt lo lắng cùng ánh mắt ân cần đầy quan tâm ấy của cô dành cho Kin, cậu cũng không biết nên từ chối bằng cách nào nữa, nên đành gật đầu đồng ý.

"Ra ngoài chút…"

Mei bỗng đứng dậy, cầm theo chiếc điện thoại của mình, nhưng lại không mang theo cặp sách, làm Monika ngạc nhiên, nhưng cũng phần nào hiểu được. Cô ấy nói vậy, nhìn hơi vô cảm một chút, nhưng chỉ là cái thói quen xấu khó bỏ từ nhỏ thôi à, Mei chẳng bao giờ biết thể hiện được đúng cảm xúc của bản thân cả.

"Đi đâu thế?"

Matt hỏi vu vơ

"Gọi điện về cho mẹ, báo là tớ ở lại đây đêm nay."

Cô lớp trưởng đáp lại ngắn gọn, trước khi đi ra ngoài hành lang khu tập thể, gọi điện thoại về cho gia đình. Nghe vậy mà Matt cũng chỉ gật gù, chẳng phản đối gì mà lại mỉm cười tinh quái. Dù sao, cậu cũng đâu phải người bạn thân duy nhất mà Kin có chứ. Nếu cậu đã không lỡ để người bạn của mình lại một mình khi cậu ấy đang như vậy, thì hai cô nàng cứng đầu kia cũng vậy thôi à. Đó là lẽ hiểu nhiên rồi, Matt cười, trêu đùa với Monika, khi cô thư ký cũng ra ngoài để gọi điện về cho gia đình.

Tiết trời về đêm ở Ayden, gió biển thổi từng hồi lạnh buốt, làm Mei đứng bên lan can, trước cửa phòng trọ của cậu bạn để gọi điện thoại, phải kéo khóa chiếc áo khoác của mình lên tới kín cổ cho ấm. Sân trước khu tập thể vắng vẻ, chỉ có ánh sáng từ hai ngọn đèn vàng ở hai góc sân chiếu xuống khoảng không tĩnh mịch mênh mông. Ngả người vào lan can cũ kĩ, tiếng cót két của thép gỉ vang lên giữa bầu không gian vắng lặng, Mei ngước lên nhìn bầu trời đêm bao la, ánh trăng khuyết mờ giữa những vì sao lấp lánh, mái tóc đen óng nhẹ bay trong cơn gió lạnh, đôi mắt ưu tư xanh biếc hai màu thiên thủy như lấp lánh cùng ánh sao. Chỉ ở vùng ngoài ô mới có thể ngắm sao trời như vậy, Mei lẩm bẩm, và cũng là một cái cớ thật hợp lý, để ngước lên nhìn và cố kìm nén không để những giọt nước mắt rơi. Dù xung quanh không còn ai khác nữa ngoài Monika, người bạn thân cũng vừa ra ngoài và đang đứng bên cạnh, nhưng Mei vẫn kìm lòng lại, như thể cô đang cần sự can đảm, những lúc như thế này.

Tiếng trẻ con đang tập đọc bài đều đều vang lên ở căn hộ tầng dưới, nơi gia đình cô chú công nhân sống cùng hai con nhỏ. Chiếc đài cũ kỹ kêu rè rè từ khung cửa sổ phòng bà cụ phía dãy nhà bên kia, vọng lại giữa bầu không gian mênh mông lạnh lẽo. Căn phòng trọ tầng dưới dãy nhà đó, cánh cửa đã đóng kín từ nửa năm nay rồi, khi ông lão thương binh đã được đón vào viện, phòng cũng bỏ trống không còn ai ở nữa. Cùng tầng ấy, cách Kin một phòng, căn phòng trọ của anh Sinh viên vẫn sáng đèn, nhưng cửa cũng đã khóa ngoài. Một bầu không gian đêm tối mênh mông trải đầy vắng vẻ, của khu tập thể đổ nát ở vùng ngoại thành Ayden, hai cô bạn đứng bên nhau, nhìn xuống khoảng sân trống trải, ánh đèn vàng vọt chiếu sáng một vùng xám xịt lạnh lẽo, mà lòng như cảm nhận được nỗi cô đơn của Kin, khi phải sống một mình ở cái nơi hiu quạnh ấy.

Nếu không có họ tới đây hôm nay, mang theo chiếc bánh kem sinh nhật cùng bữa tiệc bất ngờ mà mọi người trong lớp cùng nhau tổ chức, có lẽ, cậu ấy sẽ bị sự cô đơn giết chết mất, giữa những nỗi buồn và tuyệt vọng sau khi Diana rời xa. Kin đã không còn đủ mạnh mẽ nữa, để chống lại sự cô đơn xung quanh cậu một mình. Đó là lý do vì sao cậu khóc, khi những cơn lạnh buốt ấy khoét sâu vào tâm can cậu, vào những nỗi buồn thăm thẳm nhất, sự cô đơn đã đeo bám cậu kể từ lúc sinh ra tới tận bây giờ.

"Chị Marnie vừa nhắn tin trả lời… Chị ấy tìm hiểu được… Diana thực ra là ai rồi…"

Monika, trong một thoáng tĩnh lặng se lạnh, bỗng lên tiếng, thì thầm một cách vô hồn với người bạn đang đứng bên cạnh mình. Mei cũng lặng lẽ, dường như đã cảm nhận được trước một điều chẳng lành, khi nỗi bất an trong lòng dâng lên, nghe đến tên người con gái ấy mà tâm trí lại như nặng trĩu.

"Công chúa Diana Chrysa Audelle Gl'amoura… người con gái mang dòng máu hoàng gia Pháp. Gia tộc có nhiều quyền lực chính trị nhất nước Pháp ở thời điểm hiện tại, và cô con gái mang dòng máu hoàng tộc của chế độ cũ. Nên danh xưng là Công chúa cũng không quá đâu nhỉ?"

"Chị cậu lại bỏ học tiết lịch sử thế giới nữa đấy à?"

"Nguồn tin là từ bên trong, nên cậu có thể tin tưởng những gì chị ấy nói."

"Vậy sao…? Nghe như chuyện cổ tích ấy…"

Mei thoáng thở dài khi biết tin, có lẽ là không còn buồn hay bất ngờ nổi nữa, vì ngay từ đầu, Kin đã nói rằng Diana rất đặc biệt rồi mà. Cậu ấy đã biết từ những ngày đầu tiên, Mei thì thầm với Monika, nhưng chưa bao giờ nói sự thật ấy ra với các bạn cả. Còn thân phận của Diana cũng phần nào giải thích được lý do vì sao gia đình cô ấy lại luôn khắt khe tới mức cực đoan, khi kiểm soát các mối quan hệ của con gái mình với những người xung quanh. Vậy là, việc Kin nói rằng, cho dù có vượt được đại dương tới châu Âu, thì việc gặp được Diana trên đất Pháp vẫn là điều không thể, là sự thật. Cậu đã giữ kín những bí mật ấy quá lâu trong lòng rồi, Monika cũng thở dài, gật đầu nhẹ như thương cậu nhiều lắm, nên tới khi Diana cùng gia đình rời Neverille để trở về Pháp, cậu ấy mới suy sụp nặng tới mức như vậy.

"Vậy … chúng ta không thể làm gì được sao?"

Buồn bã, Mei như sắp bật khóc một lần nữa, khi nắm thật chặt chiếc điện thoại của mình và đập tay vào lan can, như đang trách móc chính bản thân mình vậy. Ngay cả chiếc điện thoại mà cả nhóm đã mua tặng Diana trước khi cô rời Neverille, với hi vọng rằng cô vẫn có thể kết nối được với mọi người từ phía bên kia Đại dương mênh mông ấy, giờ đây có lẽ cũng đã bị khóa kín trong một chiếc hộp gỗ nào đó, cất vào trong kho hay một cái két sắt dày cộp rồi. Không còn hi vọng dành cho những người ở lại….

Có lẽ, họ thực sự nên quên cô ấy đi và tiếp tục sống như thể cô ấy chưa từng tồn tại...

"Sao mà làm vậy được chứ…?"

"Ừm… có lẽ là bất khả thi luôn rồi."

"Đến thay đổi cả thế giới vẫn còn dễ thực hiện hơn là quên đi một người mà ta đã từng yêu quý! Trích lời ông giáo O, trong cuốn sách bán ế của ông ấy."

"Lại ông giáo nào nữa vậy…"

Vui đùa một chút mà cảm giác trong lòng nhẹ nhõm đi nhiều quá, khi hai cô bạn đứng bên nhau, trò chuyện và an ủi lẫn nhau, tiếng cười khúc khích vui vẻ hiếm hoi như chìm vào trong màn đêm tĩnh mịch của vùng ngoại ô vắng lặng. Phía trong phòng trọ, Matt, mang tiếng là chăm sóc cho Kin, lại là cái thằng ngủ gật trước kìa, nằm lăn lóc trước cửa nhà vệ sinh, chắn ngang luôn cả lối vào phòng nữa. Kin vẫn đang ngủ khi Mei và Monika trở lại, nằm co người lại trong một góc tường như một đứa trẻ đang sợ hãi, miệng lẩm bẩm, nói mơ gì đó mà Mei không nghe rõ, gương mặt như nhăn lại trong cơn ác mộng đang làm phiền giấc ngủ của mình. Để rồi, đến khi cô lớp trưởng ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, bàn tay mảnh mai ấm áp ân cần xoa nhẹ lên gò má cậu như an ủi, cậu mới thoáng ngừng lại, gương mặt dãn ra, như trở lại với vẻ ngây thơ, nở một nụ cười mỉm thật nhẹ nhàng hồn nhiên, chìm vào trong giấc ngủ êm đềm bên cô… Nhìn người bạn thân của mình xua đi cơn ác mộng của cậu ấy bằng cử chỉ dịu dàng, mà Monika lại tủm tỉm cười đểu.

"Nếu không phải vì cậu là bạn gái cậu ấy, thì tớ sẽ nghĩ cậu giống mẹ cậu ấy hơn đấy."

"Im đi…"

Trêu đùa nhau một chút mà hai đứa bạn lại cười tinh nghịch với nhau, trong âm vang như thủ thỉ giữa gian phòng trọ nhỏ. Một chút bình yên mơ mộng trên gương mặt trẻ thơ, Kin khẽ áp gò má mình vào lòng bàn tay mềm mại của Mei, như tìm lại được cảm giác ấm áp thân thương bên cạnh trong giấc mộng dịu êm khi ấy. Hơi thở ấm nồng lan tỏa trên làn da mịn màng, cô cũng nhẹ nhàng nằm xuống bên cậu, đắp chung chiếc chăn mỏng như san sẻ hơi ấm, nằm ngủ cùng nhau. Monika thì hơi bối rối, vì hai đứa bạn mình có vẻ gần gũi quá, mà mình thì… không có chỗ nằm. Phòng Kin khá chật, Mei với Kin nằm chung chăn chung đệm với nhau mà hết cả chỗ ngủ, trong khi Matt nằm vạ ngoài hành lang trước nhà vệ sinh rồi.

Chẳng nhẽ Monika lại nằm ra sàn nhà? Sàn nhà lát đá, lạnh lắm, không có chăn đệm thì chắc cô chết cóng mất, dù nếu chịu chật chội một chút thì vẫn đủ chỗ nằm cho bốn đứa. Còn thằng Matt, làm sao nó ngủ được trên sàn, lại còn trước cửa phòng vệ sinh nữa chứ? Dù phòng Kin bừa bội, nhưng tuyệt nhiên nhà vệ sinh thì lại rất sạch sẽ, nên Monika cũng không thấy… bẩn lắm. Chỉ có điều, đêm lạnh thế này, nhỡ bị cảm thì…

"Này… Mei!"

Quay qua quay lại tìm chỗ nằm ngủ, quay sang thì đã thấy con bạn thân ngủ từ đời nào rồi. Nhưng, nhìn cái cách mà Mei nằm bên cạnh, đắp chung chiếc chăn mỏng và ôm Kin ngủ, hai gương mặt mơ mộng như áp vào nhau ấm áp, nét hồn nhiên lại hiện hữu khi những buồn bã hay ưu tư đã tan biến, dãn dần ra trong thoáng nhẹ nhàng bình yên, mà Monika lại không nỡ đánh thức họ. Hai người họ có lẽ đã rất mệt mỏi rồi, Kin thì thấy rõ, còn Mei đã giấu kín, nhưng nhìn hai người ngủ bên nhau êm đềm và ấm áp như vậy, có lẽ cả hai đã cùng nhau trải qua và chịu đựng rất nhiều… Monika chợt buồn, ngồi tựa người vào bên chân bàn máy tính, ngắm nhìn hai người bạn mình đang ngủ bên nhau bình yên trong giây phút tĩnh lặng của buổi đêm mà trong lòng lại cảm thấy thương họ. Giá như, cô có đủ sức để thay đổi thế giới, thì điều đầu tiên cô muốn làm, là giúp đỡ những người bạn của mình vượt qua nỗi buồn của sự chia ly…

CẠCH.

Bỗng nhiên, cửa phòng Kin bật mở, nhẹ nhàng như thể không muốn đánh thức những người trong phòng dậy. Nhưng Matt nằm ngay cửa, nên cái cửa gỗ đập đến 'Cộp' một cái vào đầu cậu, khiến cậu ta bật ngay dậy, ngơ ngác nhìn người vừa bước vào phòng. Monika cũng hơi bất ngờ, khi nhìn về phía cửa, một người có phần xa lạ vừa xuất hiện trước cửa phòng Kin lúc nửa đêm ấy. Dáng hình cao ráo và chắc khỏe, gương mặt điềm đạm, mạnh mẽ nét gan góc nhưng nặng trĩu lo âu, bộ râu ria quai nón không được cạo thường xuyên mọc tua tủa, mái tóc đen dày được vuốt sang một bên luộm thuộm, đôi mắt nâu với ánh nhìn kiên định liếc nhìn một vòng quanh gian phòng trọ chật hẹp.

Tuy nhiên, thứ anh cầm theo và đưa cho Matt lại làm hai người bạn ngạc nhiên hơn cả, khi đó là một bộ chăn đệm mới, cùng hai chiếc gối mềm sạch sẽ quá. Monika cũng chỉ vừa nhận ra, đó là anh thanh niên sống cùng tầng với Kin, cũng sống ở đây một mình, nhưng hồi tối anh đã ra ngoài… để mua bộ chăn gối này cho họ. Giọng nói trầm và có chút vội vã, nhưng mang lại cảm giác an tâm và ấm áp thật nhiều, khi anh trải chiếc đệm sang bên cạnh nơi Kin và Mei đang nằm ngủ, nhẹ nhàng và cẩn thận để không đánh thức hai em.

"Anh mua thêm chăn gối… Mấy đứa ngủ tạm ở đây nhé. Chăm sóc cho cậu ấy giúp anh…"

Matt thì dường như đã quen với anh rồi, nhưng vẫn cảm kích lắm, khi anh mang cho họ một bộ chăn gối mới. Còn Monika, cô khẽ cúi đầu, cảm ơn anh trong nét bối rối, khi anh chàng kì lạ ấy ra về, còn quay lại hỏi hai đứa xem có cần anh giúp gì nữa không, trước khi đóng nhẹ cánh cửa phòng trọ lại và trở về phòng mình. Vậy là… Kin cũng không hẳn là cô đơn, khi người 'anh' kì lạ ấy sống bên phòng cậu, vẫn luôn để mắt tới cậu trong những ngày này. Ấm lòng nhỉ, Monika cười với Matt, trước khi nhận ra… một vấn đề nữa.

Chỉ có một chiếc đệm, một chăn và hai gối… hai đứa sẽ phải nằm ngủ chung với nhau ở đây đấy.

"Hử? Sao thế?"

Thằng cha Matt vô tư, nằm xuống chiếm chỗ trước mà chẳng để ý đến cái vấn đề to đùng ấy gì cả, làm Monika bối rối, cứ ngồi khúm núm bên đệm mà không dám nằm xuống cạnh thằng bạn của mình. Sao Matt nghĩ hai đứa mới mười tuổi thôi chắc, mà lại bảo cô nằm xuống ngủ bên cạnh mình như thế? Lại còn cái kiểu hỏi người ta Sao thế nữa chứ? Làm cô càng khó xử hơn!

"Nằm đây mà ngủ này! Không ngủ sớm đi mai lại không có sức đâu…"

Vỗ tay bộp bộp vào đệm, nhắc Monika nằm xuống ngủ bên cạnh mình, mà Matt nói vô tư như đúng rồi vậy. Đúng là một thằng bạn trai vô duyên mà! Đấy! Chưa gì đã lăn ra ngủ rồi? Thế còn bạn gái nó, Monika thì sao? Cô ngủ ở đâu đây? Nhìn nó nằm ngủ vô tư mà cô cứ ngồi co ro bên đệm, không biết phải xử trí sao với tình huống ngớ ngẩn này nữa, khi thằng kia đã ngủ mất rồi, bỏ lại cô một mình thế này đây!

Cuối cùng, ngồi một lúc trên sàn mà lạnh quá, Monika cũng đành phải xuống giá, nằm xuống bên cạnh, đắp chung chăn và ngủ cùng Matt. Nhưng mà trước đó, cô đã phải bê cả chồng sách vở của Kin, đem xuống xếp thành vạn lý trường thành chắn giữa cô và Matt trước khi nằm xuống ngủ cạnh nó, nên không thành vấn đề nữa. Monika có thể tận hưởng chăn ấm đệm êm, ngủ một giấc ngủ bình yên mà không bị ám ảnh vì đã ngủ với con trai đâu… Cho tới khi thằng Matt lấn luôn qua vạn lý trường thành và ôm cô ngủ.

BÉP!

Ăn một tát và bị vất luôn vào nhà vệ sinh, khóa cửa, cho gối đầu lên ghế và gác chân lên bồn cầu, Matt vẫn ngủ vô tư như thể trời đất dung hòa cũng không thành vấn đề gì cả. Còn Monika, sau khi đá đít thằng bạn đi chỗ khác, cô thư ký được thoải mái tận hưởng chăn ấm đệm êm, ngủ MỘT MÌNH… cho tới khi nghĩ thấy thương thằng bạn quá, lại lóc cóc, vào nhà vệ sinh vác nó ra và cho nằm xuống bên cạnh mình, đắp chăn cho nó cẩn thận, vỗ gối cho thật êm, rồi nằm xuống cạnh nó và ngủ cùng.

Nhưng mà…

…quá nửa đêm, nó lại lấn vạn lý trường thành, mò sang ôm cô ngủ…

Cuối cùng Monika mất ngủ cả đêm vì thằng bạn mình…

…

Tiếng chuông báo thức của chiếc điện thoại khiến Mei tỉnh giấc, giữa gian phòng trọ chật hẹp nhưng ấm áp ấy của cậu. Nhìn sang bên cạnh nơi cậu nằm, giờ đây đã chỉ còn một khoảng trống trải, cô lớp trưởng thoáng lo âu, một chút vội vã ngồi dậy và với lấy chiếc điện thoại của mình để trên bàn…

"Gì nữa đây…"

Nhưng mà, quay sang, bắt gặp cái cảnh hai đứa bạn của mình đang nằm mỗi đứa một kiểu, ôm nhau ngủ thắm thiết lắm mà Mei quyết định thôi không lấy điện thoại nữa, sợ đánh thức hai cái đứa vô tư kia dậy. Matt với Monika, hai đứa ôm nhau ngủ, quấn chăn quấn gối nhau mà nhìn cũng tình cảm đấy nhỉ, mỗi tội không được duyên cho lắm thôi, cả hai đứa ấy.

Mặc kệ hai đứa bạn vẫn đang ôm nhau ngủ li bì, Mei rón rén, mò ra phía cửa phòng trọ, mở nó thật nhẹ để không đánh thức đôi uyên ương đang ngủ, trước khi trốn ra ngoài và đóng cửa phòng cách ly lại cho hai đứa kia. Nghĩ mà cũng tình cảm đấy, sau này đem về kể cho Seele thì vui phải biết.

Ánh nắng ấm áp của những ngày đầu hè bao phủ bầu không gian mênh mông bằng sắc vàng óng ánh, những cơn gió mát lành của bình minh mang hương biển từ vịnh thổi vào, lùa qua những dãy phòng trọ tập thể cũ kỹ, lồng lộng giữa trời xanh thăm thẳm bao la. Đứng bên lan can trước cửa phòng trọ của Kin, dang rộng đôi tay đón ánh mặt trời ấm áp, thả người vào cơn gió biển mát lộng, để mái tóc đen óng tung bay trong gió, làn da mịn màng như tận hưởng ánh nắng ấm áp của bình minh, Mei cảm thấy thật sảng khoái, sau một giấc ngủ sâu và êm đềm như vậy, khi tỉnh dậy vào buổi sáng hôm nay.

Bầu không gian xung quanh cũng không còn hiu quạnh hay lạnh lẽo nữa, khi ánh nắng ấm áp đã xua tan màn đêm, ngọn gió mát lành cưỡi trên những âm vang náo nhiệt của vịnh biển xanh biếc mênh mông, lung linh trong ánh nắng, phá vỡ đi sự tĩnh mịch của vùng ngoại ô vắng vẻ. Tiếng những đoàn tàu cập cảng buổi sớm, tiếng ồn ào của đám đông trước cảng, hay sự tấp nập đô thị nơi trung tâm Ayden buổi sớm,… tất cả như hòa vào nhau, vang vọng giữa những dãy nhà cũ kỹ, vui nhộn như một bản nhạc của bình minh, chào đón mùa hè năng động, một ngày mới ở Ayden vừa mới bắt đầu.

Mơ mộng một chút, có lẽ cũng là vì Mei cũng đã cảm thấy thoải mái hơn rất nhiều rồi. Không còn những mệt mỏi, những buồn rầu hay ưu tư, sau một giấc ngủ bình yên bên cậu như vậy nữa. Và hơn cả, cậu ấy cũng có ở đó, dưới sân khu tập thể cũ kỹ, chạy vòng vòng quanh sân tập thể dục kìa…

"Nếu muốn lấy lại sức khỏe vốn có của mình, nhóc sẽ phải luyện tập thêm kha khá đấy. Vì anh thấy, nhóc có vẻ chậm chạp đi nhiều rồi."

Sân khu tập thể không quá lớn, nhưng nhìn bốn anh em chạy bộ cùng nhau quanh sân, tập thể dục buổi sáng vui nhộn như vậy mà Mei lại bật cười, một chút hạnh phúc bình yên trong lòng vào buổi sớm bình minh của mùa hè. Anh thanh niên sống bên phòng Kin, mặc bộ đồ thể thao, là người chạy trước, đang nhắc nhở Kin luyện tập để lấy lại sức khỏe, trong khi cùng cậu chạy bộ một chút vào buổi sáng dưới sân khu tập thể. Theo sau hai anh em là hai đứa nhỏ ở tầng dưới nữa, có lẽ cha mẹ chúng đi làm từ sớm, nên hai đứa nhỏ ở lại chơi với anh và được anh trông nom trong quãng thời gian nghỉ ôn thi này rồi. Phía dãy nhà bên kia, nơi cửa sổ phòng tầng trên, tiếng chiếc đài phát thanh với bản tin sáng cùng một bản nhạc vui, những thanh âm đã không còn rè rè hay vọng lại khó chịu như ban đêm nữa. Bà cụ ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ bên khung cửa sổ đặt chiếc đài cũ, đang đan một chiếc áo len, nhìn xuống đám cháu sống cùng khu đang tập thể dục buổi sáng mà gương mặt nhăn nheo lại nở nụ cười hiền hậu. Con mèo ngu của Kin nuôi, từ lúc nào đã lại qua chỗ phòng bà, nằm ngoan ngoãn trên khung cửa sổ, tắm nắng ấm buổi sớm rồi.

"Chạy đều bước nào mấy đứa! Một… hai! Một… hai!"

Giống như huấn luyện viên thể dục vậy, anh chàng phòng bên chạy trước, hướng dẫn đám em theo sau, từ Kin đến hai đứa nhỏ nữa, vỗ lưng từng đứa chạy qua mình như thúc giục. Kin thì vẫn chăm chỉ, chạy bền đều quanh sân khi được anh huấn luyện, còn hai đứa nhỏ nghịch ngợm, chạy chạy mấy bước lại nhảy cóc, đứa lớn thì có vẻ nghiêm chỉnh hơn, còn cậu em thì cứ ngồi lì một chỗ à, làm anh vừa trêu đùa, vừa đẩy cho chạy, nhìn vui nhộn mà khỏe khoắn lắm. Bầu không khí vui vẻ buổi sớm ấy, phía xa bên kia, ông lão thương binh cũng đang ngồi trước cửa phòng mình, trên chiếc ghế gỗ đung đưa kêu cót két, cây nạng cũ dựng bên cạnh, trò chuyện mà nói với lên với bà cụ ở tầng trên qua khung cửa sổ nhìn xuống sân kìa…

"Lại trốn trại nữa hả ông?"

"Trốn viện dưỡng lão, không phải trại! Xời! Chúng nó tưởng mấy cái khóa cửa tầm phào ấy giữ được tôi cơ đấy, bà nó ạ! Chúng nó quá khinh thường lính đặc công tụi tôi rồi!"

"Ha… ha… haa… Đúng là mấy tên lính bọn ông, không gì giữ nổi nhể?"

"Lính tráng tụi tôi, có mấy bà mấy cô giữ được thôi!"

"Già rồi…! Làm gì còn cô nào thèm nữa?"

Hai ông bà đều đã già cả rồi, nói chuyện trêu đùa với nhau mà toàn phải nói lớn vậy đấy, lại còn cười nữa, đúng là chút niềm vui tuổi già mà. Nghe họ tò chuyện mà Mei lại tủm tỉm cười, dựa người vào lan can thép gỉ cũ kĩ mà xem mấy anh em tập thể dục dưới sân với nhau vui vẻ. Giờ chuyển thành tập thể dục nhóm rồi, khi anh phòng bên cõng đứa lớn trên lưng, còn Kin cõng đứa nhỏ hơn, cùng nhau chạy bộ quanh sân, trông nhí nhố quá mà, vì mấy đứa trẻ con chạy mệt rồi. Nhưng Kin cũng khỏe thật đấy, cõng em nhỏ mà vẫn chạy đều bước bên cạnh anh, mồi hôi đã thấm ướt đẫm chiếc áo phông thể thao của cậu mà cậu vẫn giữ được bước chạy nhịp nhàng quá.

Kin thường kể, hay được anh phòng bên huấn luyện nhiều thứ lắm, từ những bài thể dục rèn luyện thể lực, luyện tập thể chất cũng như kỹ thuật các thứ... Có vẻ như, một anh sinh viên khoa kinh tế, học mấy năm rồi vẫn đúp chưa ra trường được, lại mê tiểu thuyết và game, nhưng cũng rất khỏe mạnh và huấn luyện được cậu em sống một mình cùng khu tập thể rất nhiều thứ đấy nhỉ. Những bài tập chạy bộ này, anh cũng đang muốn Kin lấy lại sức khỏe, sau quãng thời gian buồn bã vì phải chia tay Diana, rồi làm việc quá sức với mấy dự án của mình và bị yếu đi khá nhiều ấy. Nhìn mấy anh em tập thể dục cùng nhau mà Mei lại muốn xuống tập cùng…

"Tập đều vào, không bạn gái nhìn kìa!"

Trêu đùa Kin như vậy mà anh cười sảng khoái, thúc cậu chạy nhanh hơn, làm Mei nhăn mặt cười trêu đùa, như cũng đang thúc cậu chạy vậy. Kin, cũng vì thế, mà tăng tốc đáng kể, dù vẫn cõng theo em nhỏ trên lưng, làm em ấy cũng thích lắm, được cậu cõng chạy đi nhanh như vậy. Phía sau, anh huấn luyện viên đa năng vẫn thoải mái, thư giãn và đi bộ một chút sau khi đã hoàn thành đủ vòng chạy của mình rồi.

Mải xem mấy anh em chạy bộ tập thể dục buổi sáng với nhau, rồi nghe chuyện hai ông bà cụ nói đùa vui về vụ trốn trại dưỡng lão, mà Mei quên mất…

" é!"

Tự dưng, có tiếng con gái thét thất thanh vang lên từ trong phòng Kin…

BÉP!

Sau đó là cái tiếng vỗ muỗi mà vang cả khu nhà nữa kìa. Có ai đó vừa bị tát thì phải…

Nghe thấy vậy mà Mei cười khổ, còn mấy anh em dưới sân thì nhìn nhau một hồi… trước khi cũng phá lên cười lăn lộn. Thôi toi rồi… tạm biệt Matt nhé!


	10. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 20

**20.**

"Này Diana. Tại sao cậu lại bắt chuyện với mình?"

Bóng hình duyên dáng như chìm vào trong ánh bình minh ấm áp, mái tóc dài thướt tha tung bay cùng cơn gió mát lành, sắc vàng óng lung linh giữa biển trời xanh biếc, mặt nước lấp lánh phản chiếu những tia nắng sớm trên vịnh biển Siren mênh mông bình yên.

"Bởi vì…"

Gương mặt yêu kiều nở nụ cười hiền dịu, bờ môi hồng mảnh mai khẽ lay động khi cô ấy trả lời.

"… mình không còn thấy cô đơn nữa, khi nói chuyện với cậu như vậy…"

Đôi chân trần mềm mại in dấu trên cát trắng, gợn sóng lăn tăn nhẹ hôn lên làn da mịn màng. Đôi mắt thiên thanh xanh biếc ngước nhìn lên bầu trời cao thăm thẳm, giọng nói trong trẻo của cô như chìm vào tiếng sóng vỗ, gửi những ưu tư bay theo cơn gió tới xa vời thăm thẳm của biển khơi…

Những ký ức như hiện về trong tâm trí, khi Kin chạy bộ trên bãi biển vắng vẻ, nơi cậu và cô ấy gặp nhau lần đầu tiên, mùa hè của nhiều năm về trước. Từng bước chạy đều nhịp mạnh mẽ, chiếc áo phông đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi, cơn gió biển mát lành cùng tiếng sóng rì rào như xóa nhòa đi những dòng suy nghĩ. Cậu luyện tập, bền bỉ và chăm chỉ, chạy bộ từng bước nhịp nhàng mà như theo dấu, những kỷ niệm năm xưa ấy, dọc theo bãi biển vắng người trong ánh bình mình của mùa hạ êm đềm.

…

…

"Này Diana. Tại sao cậu lại đợi mình?"

Ánh chiều thu ảm đạm như đượm buồn trong đôi mắt, cô nữ sinh ưu tư ấy ngước nhìn lên bầu trời cao xanh thẳm, những tầng mây trắng trôi hờ hững, khi cô đứng đợi cậu bên gốc cây anh đào già cỗi, dưới sân trường vắng lặng sau giờ học, suốt gần một tháng trời dài đằng đẵng mà chưa thể gặp lại được nhau.

"Bởi vì…"

Giọng nói dịu dàng ấy như chìm dần vào trong cơn gió, tiếng lá khô xào xạc hòa cùng tiếng chuông nhà thờ xa, tạo thành những âm điệu đượm buồn của nỗi nhớ nhung.

"…không có cậu bên cạnh, mìn cảm thấy cô đơn mà không biết vì sao…"

Đứng bên cửa sổ hành lang tầng một và nhìn về phía gốc cây nơi sân trường, khi xưa Diana đứng chờ đợi cậu suốt hơn một tháng trời dài đằng đẵng, mà Kin lại cảm thấy có lỗi với cô ấy quá, dù mọi chuyện đã trôi qua, từ rất, rất lâu trước đây rồi. Kết quả thi cuối năm, đám bạn đang bàn tán xôn xao phía sau, ồn ào nơi sảnh chính của dãy giảng đường, nhưng cậu lại dường như lạc lõng, bâng khuâng trải lòng về quá khứ, khi nhìn về phía tán cây xơ xác trong ánh chiều ảm đạm, nơi sân trường náo nhiệt những ngày cuối năm học ấy.

"Điểm tuyệt đối tất cả các môn, ghê thật đấy! Lần thứ hai trong lịch sử trường mình có một học sinh đạt điểm tuyệt đối ở kỳ thi cuối năm như vậy…"

"Lần đầu là Hội trưởng hội học sinh Nelson, khóa tốt nghiệp năm ngoái thì phải. Vậy là hai năm liên tiếp rồi còn gì…"

Tiếng bàn tán vẫn không ngớt, khi kết quả thi được dán trên bảng thông báo. Anh Steve, người đáng lẽ đang phải cùng chị Celine chuẩn bị cho lễ tốt nghiệp sắp tới của niên khóa hai người đang theo học, đứng bên sảnh, gọi điện thoại cho ai đó. Còn Kin, cậu chẳng còn quan tâm nữa, khi cô ấy đã không còn ở bên, chẳng còn điều gì ý nghĩa với cậu nữa rồi.

…

…

"Này Diana. Tại sao cậu lại thích mình?"

Đi cùng nhau bên hàng cây rậm rạp, câu hỏi ấy dường như khiến cô bối rối, nét ngượng ngùng hồng hào đôi gò má, khi cô mỉm cười xấu hổ, ngước lên nhìn những tia nắng của mùa thu lung linh, len lỏi qua tán lá trên cành cao, chiếu nghiêng xuống gương mặt ưu tư đang bồi hồi, xao xuyến.

"Bởi vì… mình thích cậu, vậy thôi đó…"

Câu trả lời thật kì cục, khi cô vẫn giữ nụ cười thật đáng yêu ấy, nghiêng đầu và liếc nhìn cậu thật tinh nghịch, một chút bối rối nữa, khi được hỏi một câu hỏi riêng tư như vậy.

"Mình chưa từng thích ai bao giờ, nên cũng chẳng biết nên giải thích sao nữa…"

Những ký ức ấy, ánh nắng lung linh trong buổi chiều êm ả, gương mặt cùng nụ cười thật tinh nghịch của cô, như mơ hồ trong tâm trí, trong giấc mộng ngắn ngủi, Kin chợp mắt bên bàn làm việc của trung tâm Nghiên cứu Pascal. Trước mặt cậu, bộ thiết bị chế tạo công nghệ Nano vẫn đang hoạt động trong tĩnh lặng, những cánh tay máy bé xíu thao tác trên hệ bảng vi mạch nano ghép thành hình cầu, đều đặn và cần mẫn theo từng đoạn mã lệnh mà Kin lập trình trên chiếc Laptop để trên bàn.

Lõi Phản ứng xung tăng cường đa chiều, bản thử nghiệm thế hệ thứ hai, đang được Kin chế tạo lại, cải thiện từ hệ lõi đầu tiên, tăng công suất cũng như sự ổn định, tuổi thọ cũng được đảm bảo hơn. Lõi thế hệ đầu đã ngừng hoạt động hai tuần sau khi được kích hoạt, chứng tỏ hệ thống cung cấp năng lượng vẫn chưa ổn định để tự duy trì và cung cấp được năng lượng 'vĩnh cửu' cho cấu trúc. Cũng thật may là nó không phát nổ, chứ không thì cái phòng trọ của cậu có lẽ đã bị thổi bay mất rồi.

"Cái thứ chết bầm này…"

Cau có, cậu thiếu niên phải đứng lên, trực tiếp điều khiển những cánh tay máy, thao tác trên bản mạch nano, khi những mã lệnh trên máy tính bị gián đoạn và không thể thực hiện được đúng như mong muốn. Công việc tỉ mỉ ấy, đã ba ngày rồi mà vẫn chưa có thêm tiến triển gì, khiến cho Kin càng ngày càng sốt ruột và bực bội, cái tính khí thất thường chỉ làm cậu muốn đập bàn.

Bầu không khí trong trung tâm nghiên cứu vắng vẻ, ngày cuối tuần đầu đông ảm đạm. Kin giờ đây đã đủ tuổi, cũng như có bằng tốt nghiệp trung học khóa cơ bản của Darwin, được chú Leon cùng một người đặc biệt giới thiệu, để có thể vào trung tâm nghiên cứu Pascal 'thực tập' dưới sự giám sát của ông chú vui tính, nên cậu cũng không cần lén lút nữa, cũng không bị giới hạn về thời gian cũng như tài nguyên để làm việc. Tuy vậy, hiệu suất công việc lại tệ tới mức thảm hại, khiến chỉ biết Kin vò đầu, không biết vì sao nữa, khi tâm trí cậu dường như bị ám ảnh, kèo ngược về quá khứ, khi cố gắng tập trung vào công việc của mình. Những lúc như vậy, gương mặt duyên dáng đang mỉm cười tinh nghịch của cô ấy lại hiện hữu, choán lấy tâm trí cậu như ám ảnh, khiến cậu không thể tập trung được vào dự án trước mặt mình…

…

…

"Này Diana. Bốn mươi bốn ngày là nhiều hay ít?"

Những bông tuyết trắng nhẹ rơi trên mái tóc dài thướt tha, sắc vàng óng ả như ánh nắng ban mai ấm áp, nổi bật lên giữa tiết trời âm u lạnh buốt của mùa đông xa cách.

"Còn tùy vào việc cậu sẽ làm gì trong bốn mươi bốn ngày đó nữa…"

Nụ cười duyên dáng như một nhành hoa xinh xắn, nở dịu dàng giữa bầu trời tuyết trắng mênh mông.

"Nếu cậu ngồi một chỗ và không làm gì cả, bốn mươi bốn ngày là rất nhiều đó…"

Đôi mắt thiên thanh xanh biếc như lung linh cùng tuyết trắng, dưới ánh đèn thành phố náo nhiệt, cậu quay sang, ngước nhìn lên gương mặt yêu kiều của người con gái đang sánh bước bên cạnh mình, sắc hồng hào của làn da, hơi ấm nồng trong nhịp thở, nụ cười hiền dịu đáng yêu, xen chút ưu tư đượm buồn man mác, khi cô ngước lên ngắm nhìn những bông tuyết trắng đang lặng lẽ rơi.

"…nhưng nếu cậu yêu một ai đó, thì bốn mươi bốn ngày là không nhều …"

Lời thì thầm ấy như mơ hồ dưới bầu trời tuyết trắng, cậu thiếu niên lặng lẽ, thực hiện động tác một cách dứt khoát, thế võ thuật mạnh mẽ cùng cú đá dữ dội khiến cho những bông tuyết đang rơi bị cuốn vào trong cơn lốc nhẹ kéo theo sau. Vậy mà, giọng nói dịu dàng ấy vẫn vấn vương tâm trí, như mơ hồ chìm vào trong cơn gió lạnh buốt, lấp đi sự tập trung trong giây phút khiến cậu thoáng lơ là.

"Kin! Thế mười bảy của cậu, đòn đánh không dứt khoát… Động tác cũng sai nữa"

Một chút nghiêm nghị, giọng nói trầm ấm như nhắc nhở, Mei đứng bên cạnh, cầm cuốn sổ ghi chép, giúp cậu luyện tập một vài động tác chiến đấu cơ bản nơi sân trường vắng vẻ, sau giờ học ở trường. Kin không có tiền mà cũng không có hứng thú để tìm đến những lò luyện hay lớp học võ chính thống, cũng như không tham gia câu lạc bộ ở trường. Nên, tất cả những gì cậu biết là những thế võ cậu học được qua mạng hay trên sách báo, được anh chàng sống cùng khu tập thể hướng dẫn, cậu đã tự luyện tập và phát triển những đòn thế võ thuật dành cho riêng mình. Không quá nhiều, nhưng đủ dùng, không quá hoa mỹ, nhưng hiệu quả, và được cậu tập đi tập lại, rèn giữa tới mức chuẩn xác và mạnh mẽ, hiệu quả và sắc bén nhất có thể…

"Xin lỗi… mình hơi mất tập trung một chút"

Vậy mà, giờ đây, ngay cả những đòn thế mà cậu tự phát triển, vẫn tưởng rằng đã được luyện tập rất nhiều, thế nhưng cậu vẫn thực hiện nó sai và hời hợt một cách khó hiểu. Nhưng, trong khi Kin vẫn khó chịu vì không thể làm đúng những động tác của mình như vậy, thì Mei lại thở dài buồn bã, dường như lại là người hiểu được cảm giác của cậu khi ấy. Giọng nói trầm ấm nhưng vấn vương nét ưu tư, cô mỉm cười như an ủi

"Cậu nên nghỉ một chút đi. Có lẽ là vì trời lạnh quá thôi mà…"

Tuyết đang rơi, gió thổi lạnh buốt, nhưng trong khi Mei đang mặc áo khoác ấm, đeo khăn len và mũ len, găng tay đầy đủ, thì Kin lại chỉ có vỏn vẹn một chiếc áo phông cùng quần thể thao. Đầu để trần, mái tóc đen đã cắt cua trụi húi, lốm đốm những bông tuyết trắng. Kin đã cắt trụi mái tóc rối bù của mình, với hi vọng khi mọc lại, nó sẽ mọc tử tế hơn là cái kiểu Goku tái thế mà cậu vẫn giữ từ nhỏ tới giờ ấy. Vậy mà, xem ra cũng không có khả quan lắm, khi đây đã là lần thứ hai rồi, nhưng tóc cậu vẫn có dấu hiệu sẽ mọc thành một cái đống bù xù nhọn nhọn toàn 'gai'.

"Cậu cũng hơi cố quá rồi đấy… Giữ gìn sức khỏe cũng là một phần của luyện tập nữa…"

Giúp Kin mặc chiếc áo khoác thể thao của cậu vào, Mei ân cần, giọng nói trầm trầm của cô nghiêm nghị nhắc nhở, nhưng lại man mác nỗi buồn, khiến Kin cũng chợt cảm thấy buồn và có lỗi trong lòng quá. Mặc tạm chiếc áo khoác, cậu quay sang Mei, nhưng khi ấy, cô lớp trưởng đã cúi gằm, ánh mắt trĩu nặng không ngước lên nhìn cậu nữa.

'Xin lỗi… vì khiến cậu lo lắng…'

Tiếng thì thầm ấy, dù nhỏ tới đâu, Mei vẫn như cảm nhận được chúng. Gật đầu nhẹ nhàng, cô gái thoáng mỉm cười hiền dịu, dù nụ cười không được xinh xắn hay đáng yêu bằng cô ấy, nhưng nét ưu tư cũng mang một nét đẹp duyên dáng rất riêng, chín chắn hơn mà man mác nỗi buồn, giống như đang đồng cảm, an ủi cậu thật nhiều.

"Hôm nay nghỉ ở đây thôi, Kin ạ. Về sớm một chút đi, kẻo trời tối lạnh lắm…"

Giọng nói dịu hiền, nụ cười buồn đong đầy tâm sự, Mei vẫn là Mei, khi kéo tay cậu bạn và muốn cậu ra về sớm, chăm lo cho sức khỏe của cậu ân cần từng chút một. Kin cũng mỉm cười trầm tư, gật đầu đáp lại cô ấy trong tĩnh lặng, khi cùng cô bước đi, bên nhau dưới bầu trời tuyết rơi, giữa những hàng cây xơ xác nơi sân trường sau vắng vẻ, nơi khi xưa đã từng có ba người…

…

…

"Này Diana. Tại sao cậu lại buồn như vậy?"

Đứng cùng nhau dưới cây thông Noel được trang trí lộng lẫy ở sảnh trung tâm thương mại, xung quanh người người qua lại tấp nập, tiếng náo nhiệt như vang vọng dưới mái vòm kính rộng lớn, vậy mà, giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ ấy của cô vẫn vượt qua được khoảng không ồn ào giữa hai người họ, để tới được bên cậu, cảm giác thật gần gũi, khi hai người đứng nép vào nhau, trong giây phút ấm áp ngắn ngủi nhưng lắng đọng thân thương…

"Bởi vì, mình biết, mình sẽ sớm phải rời xa cậu và mọi người…"

Nét đượm buồn của cô như chìm vào trong khoảng không mênh mông ồn ã. Bầu trời trên cao âm u quá, tuyết rơi xuống mái vòm kính trắng mờ, chợt khiến cô cảm thấy man mác nhớ nhung những ngày nắng đẹp, dù chỉ là ánh nắng của mùa đông lạnh lẽo, nhưng vẫn ấm áp hơn nhiều những ngày tuyết rơi trắng trời.

"…nhưng mình vẫn không dám nói ra điều ấy với cậu…."

Đứng một mình nơi gốc cây thông Noel, sắc lộng lẫy của mùa giáng sinh đang tới, sảnh trung tâm thương mại được trang hoàng lung linh, tiếng ồn ào và náo nhiệt, người người qua lại, mua sắm, trò chuyện, chuẩn bị cho giáng sinh như vang vọng dưới mái vòm kính trong suốt, trắng mờ trong tiết trời nắng nhẹ của mùa đông hiện tại, Kin lặng lẽ viết lời ước nguyện của mình lên tấm thiệp trắng, treo nó lên một nhánh cây nhỏ, giữa biết bao tấm thiệp điều ước khác, của biết bao người khác nữa, tấp nập xung quanh mình.

"Này Diana. Cậu có tin vào phép màu không?"

Câu hỏi ấy, Kin ngước nhìn lên những tán cây được trang trí lộng lẫy, lặng lẽ lắng nghe câu trả lời vang vọng trong ký ức.

"Có chứ… Mình luôn tin vào phép màu…phép màu của cậu."

Ánh mắt xanh biếc giữa muôn trùng ưu tư trĩu nặng ấy vẫn luôn tràn đầy hi vọng, sống động mà như đang mỉm cười với cậu, khi họ đứng cùng nhau, dưới tán cây thông ấm áp, của những ngày giáng sinh xưa.

"Này…"

Hơi ấm từ đôi bàn tay mềm mại, nắm lấy tay cậu mà như kéo cậu trở lại thực tại, giật mình như chợt tỉnh giấc khỏi giấc mộng buồn giữa ban ngày. Đứng bên cậu, giữa nơi ồn ào của mùa giáng sinh đang tới ấy, Mei lặng lẽ, nhưng cũng thật gần gũi, khi nhẹ nhàng xua đi sự lạc lõng xung quanh cậu, nắm tay cậu và san sẻ hơi ấm cùng chút cảm giác thân thương, nhích lại sát bên và nép người vào cậu thật gần.

"Mình cũng tin vào phép màu…"

Giọng nói thủ thỉ, Mei tâm sự, tựa đầu vào bên vai cậu. Kin càng ngày càng cao lớn, nhờ việc cậu ấy luôn luyện tập chăm chỉ, nên giờ cô chỉ còn đứng tới ngang vai cậu mà thôi, dù khi trước hai đứa còn cao bằng nhau. Nhưng vậy cũng thật tình cảm nhỉ, khi Mei có thể tựa đầu vào vai cậu như thế này…

"Matt cũng vậy. Cậu ấy lúc nào cũng tin vào những siêu anh hùng, và mơ mộng một chút…"

Thằng bạn thân Matt của Kin có một ước mơ thật khác người, khi nó luôn mơ mộng rằng một ngày nào đó sẽ trở thành một siêu anh hùng, dù năm nay đã mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi rồi, mà cái giấc mơ từ thuở nhỏ, trốn vé vào rạp xem phim ấy vẫn còn nguyên như vậy. Thật ngây thơ và trẻ con nhỉ, hai đứa bạn thủ thỉ với nhau, nhưng đôi lúc cũng vì vậy mà cậu ấy luôn lạc quan trong mọi hoàn cảnh, giúp mọi người xung quanh cũng cảm thấy tốt hơn, một chút tự tin về bản thân nữa.

"Những siêu anh hùng, hay xa hơn nữa, trong quá khứ, là những ông bụt, bà tiên,… những điều kì diệu mà con người luôn mong muốn. Một ước vọng, rằng khi mọi chuyện trở nên tồi tệ, những lúc họ gặp khó khăn, một phép màu nào đó sẽ đến bên họ và giúp đỡ họ vượt qua những chuyện ấy."

"Cũng vì vậy mà nó cảm thấy tự tin hơn khi thực hiện những công việc khó khăn, vì luôn có cảm giác sẽ có người giúp đỡ, bảo vệ mình… Nhỉ?"

"Kiểu kiểu vậy. Nhưng mà sáng hơn tí."

Đang định tâm sự thân tình, xen chút triết lý với Kin một chút, mà nhảy đâu ra thằng Matt, cái giọng ồm ôm tuổi đang vỡ, tinh quái nhảy bổ vào mồm Mei phá đám, làm cô lớp trưởng đang từ ưu tư chuyển sang ngay trạng thái chiến đấu… trạng thái tức giận, đá cho thằng bạn một cái rõ đau, nghe đến bộp, dù đã đệm qua ba bốn lớp quần áo rồi mà vẫn thấy thấm. Matt nhăn nhó, vừa ôm đùi vừa cười nhăn nhở, khi thành công phá đám hai đứa bạn của mình giữa lúc chúng nó lại chuẩn bị bắt đầu tâm sự thân tình, chỉ vì cậu ta không muốn nghe mấy thứ triết lý vừa buồn vừa buồn ngủ ấy. Monika đứng bên cạnh cũng khúc khích cười tinh nghịch, nhảy né ngay được cú đá tới của Mei, chắc là quá quen với kiểu 'tấn công' ấy rồi.

"Về rồi đây, Kin! Xem tớ mua được gì này?"

Xoa xoa mái đầu lại đang bắt đầu rối bù xù của Kin, Matt cười toe toét, khoe chiến tích đợt mua sắm nhân dịp giảm giá giang sinh của mình với thằng bạn thân. Mà nhìn cái túi toàn băng game, rồi truyện tranh, đĩa phim, đồ chơi rồi mô hình, tượng nhựa, đủ kiểu dáng, màu sắc, kích cỡ, về game, phim ảnh, rồi anime, manga, light Novel … đủ các thể loại mà Matt thích, làm hai đứa lớp trưởng cũng phải cười nhăn nhó, chịu thua với thằng bạn năng nổ của mình. Mái tóc của Kin, sau hai lần cắt cua trụi húi, lại đang dần trở lại với con đường 'tội lỗi', trở lại với cái ổ quạ toàn gai nhọn khi trước, thành ra xoa đầu thằng bạn thân cũng không còn bị đau tay nữa, nên Matt cứ xoa hoài cho nó rối thêm thôi. Còn Kin, cậu lớp trưởng đang ưu tư mà cảm xúc đã lại nhảy số sang thành phấn khích rồi, khi thấy được mấy 'chủ đề' thú vị mà hai đứa bạn cùng đam mê, sưu tầm với nhau, thích lắm mấy cái mô hình đồ chơi, rồi băng game, truyện tranh mà thằng bạn mua được kìa!

"Hừm…"

Mei cũng thoáng mỉm cười, tạm buông tha cậu bạn mình, để cậu trở về với cái vẻ ham chơi rất trẻ con ấy, khi cùng Matt 'khai phá' cái đống đồ chơi hai đứa mới mua được, trước khi đem chúng về phòng hai đứa để trưng bày. Nhìn cậu ấy vui như vậy mà cô bỗng thở dài, như dịu đi một chút lỗi lo trong lòng vậy.

"Sao thở dài thế, Mei? Đang giáng sinh mà! Có gì làm cậu buồn thế?"

Trêu đùa một chút, Monika đứng bên cạnh người bạn thân của mình, chọc chọc ngón tay vào bên má mềm mềm của Mei như đang muốn làm cô bạn cười vậy. Cũng biết chiều lòng cô thư ký một chút, Mei nhoẻn miệng cười cũng tươi ghê lắm, dù nhìn hơi buồn cười với lại giả quá, nhưng mà khiến khuyết từ nhỏ rồi nên không có gì đâu.

"Sao thế? Vẫn nhớ Diana à?"

Monika chắc biết thừa, hai đứa bạn mình vẫn còn buồn về chuyện Diana nhiều lắm, dù đã gần một năm trôi qua rồi, nhưng những chuyện như vậy, nỗi buồn trong lòng họ vẫn chưa chịu nguôi ngoai. Trong khi những người khác có lẽ đã chấp nhận sự ra đi ấy và tìm cách quên nó đi, hay một số khó tính hơn lại đổ lỗi cho cô ấy về chuyện cắt đứt liên lạc như vậy, thì những người bạn trong nhóm, những người thân với Diana hơn một chút, đôi khi vẫn còn buồn rất nhiều về chuyện cô ấy rời đi đường đột, không còn giữ được liên lạc với mọi người, để rồi lại cảm thấy nhớ rất nhiều.

"Cũng không hẳn…"

Mei vẫn khá tệ trong việc nói dối về cảm xúc của mình, nhưng có lẽ cô ấy có lý, bởi vì…

"…Tớ lo cho cái tên ngốc này hơn này."

Monika cười buồn, đứng bên cạnh bạn mình, xem hai đứa con trai đang vui vẻ, cầm mấy mẫu mô hình mà cười sung sướng với nhau, vô tư như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. Kin dường như đã không còn thể hiện gì những nét buồn bã hay ưu tư ra bên ngoài nữa. Trước mặt bạn bè trên lớp, cậu ấy vẫn là cậu lớp trưởng vui vẻ, tốt bụng và hiền lành, giúp đỡ mọi người, và thậm chí là đang dần thân thiết hơn với các bạn trong lớp mà trước đây cậu ít nói chuyện, như đang cố gắng gắn kết mọi người với nhau hơn nữa trong hai năm cuối cấp. Cảm giác như nhờ cậu mà lớp giờ đây đang giống hơn với một gia đình rồi vậy.

Nhưng, việc giữ kín những cảm xúc tiêu cực vào trong lòng không khác gì tự uống thuốc độc, một loại độc tố ngấm từ từ, sẽ dần khiến tình trạng của cậu ấy thêm tệ hơn nữa, nếu không có ai đó giúp cậu dừng lại, kéo những cảm xúc tiêu cực ra bên ngoài và cùng cậu vượt qua nó, giống như một chỗ dựa vững vàng…

"Mẫu Shadow knight: Crimson Tundra này mới nhất luôn ấy. Sơn đẹp mà bóng mịn, màu sắc sáng nổi bật quá. Phải nói là, hàng chất lượng!"

"Ồ! Bộ này là trong phần truyện tranh mới phát hành đây mà. Crimson Tundra."

Hai đứa con trai vô tư ấy vẫn vui vẻ trò chuyện về mấy món đồ chơi họ mua được, mà không chú ý gì đến hai cô gái đang tâm sự với nhau bên này. Một chút vô tâm nữa, khi Matt cầm mẫu mô hình mới, đưa cho cậu bạn của mình với vẻ phấn khích, còn Kin thì lại tếu táo, cầm nó lên mà nhận xét tinh nghịch.

"Ừm… Nhưng thiết kế nhìn vẫn hơi ẻo lả."

"Thì nó là thiết kế cho nhân vật nữ anh hùng mà! Phải duyên dáng chút thì mới có nhiều người thích chứ, Kin! Làm như cậu định thiết kế lại một bộ giáp như thế này cho nam anh hùng ấy…!"

Tự dưng, Kin nhìn Matt vẻ tinh quái và đầy bí hiểm, làm thằng bạn có chút ngạc nhiên, nhưng lại khơi dậy rất nhiều tò mò, khi nó nhảy dựng lên như vừa phát hiện ra một bất ngờ

"Gì chứ? Cậu định thiết kế một bộ thật đấy hả?"

Kin chỉ cười mà không nói gì, vì thằng bạn mình đãng trí quá mà, lại quên hết mấy thứ hai đứa thảo luận với nhau hồi mùa hè năm nhất rồi. Cũng thật hoài niệm, vì ngày hôm đó, thật đặc biệt, là ngày Kin và Diana gặp nhau lần đầu tiên ở trường… Nhớ lại mà bỗng nét buồn thoáng qua gương mặt cậu, nhưng thằng bạn thân vô tư bên cạnh thì chả để tâm đâu, đang mân mê mấy món đồ chơi của mình mà cười sung sướng vì mua được chúng với giá rẻ kìa.

"Ồ! Gì đây? Băng Game UnIT: Time Crisis này! Hàng độc quyền luôn."

Bỗng dưng chuyển chủ đề, như đang cố gắng tránh đi chút buồn bã trong lòng, Kin lấy bừa một băng game trong túi xách mà Matt mới mua, đưa nó ra trước mặt hai đứa và reo lên vẻ thích lắm. Matt cũng háo hức, khi thấy thằng bạn mình đã vô tình gắp trúng món quà giáng sinh mà nó mua cho cậu rồi, dù không nói thẳng ra hay chủ ý tặng, nhưng mà mua riêng cho cậu ta thôi đấy.

"Là 'Unknown Intelligence Taskforce', tớ thấy có đoạn giới thiệu trên mạng như vậy. Game hành động nhập vai thế giới mở, cốt truyện hay lắm, chuyên về mảng khoa học viễn tưởng, phiêu lưu với chiến đấu cực phê luôn. Phần này còn có cả du hành thời gian và thay đổi quá khứ, từ đó thay đổi tương lai nữa, mở ra tới gần ba mươi 'Kết thúc' khác nhau cho game nữa chứ…"

"Uầy! Nghe xịn vậy! Game lấy chủ để khoa học viễn tưởng à. Để lúc nào tớ mượn về chơi."

"Mượn gì. Quà giáng sinh của cậu đấy. Không cần cảm ơn đâu!"

Vẫn với cái biểu cảm cười toe toét và cử chỉ hài hước, Matt tặng luôn quà giáng sinh sớm cho thằng bạn mình, lùi lại và giơ tay như đang rút lui, nhường tất cả phần vui cho cậu bạn ấy, làm Kin cũng vui lắm, cười hào hứng, cầm băng game mà thằng bạn mua tặng mình mà nhét vào túi áo khoác như trêu đùa nó vậy

"Thế thì tớ xin! Đem về nhà tự chơi một mình luôn."

"Ầy… cho chơi với."

Matt cũng tếu táo, ra vẻ tiếc nuối và muốn xin chơi cùng cậu, làm Kin lại ôm bụng cười vui vẻ, cầm cái băng game nhựa mà tí nữa rơi kìa, đưa ra cho thằng bạn mình như đang chia sẻ

"Co-op đánh chết thằng trùm cuối chứ?"

"Hà! Chắc chắn rồi!"

Sự vui vẻ ấy của cậu khi ở cùng Matt bỗng khiến hai cô bạn cảm thấy nhẹ lòng hơn một chút, dù có lẽ đôi khi, Kin diễn, tỏ ra vui vẻ và lạc quan để giấu đi nỗi buồn trong lòng với mọi người xung quanh cậu. Nhưng đôi khi, cậu cũng cười thật lòng, vui vẻ và vô tư, lạc quan một chút, như đã nới đi dần những nỗi buồn và vướng bận trong lòng về chuyện của Diana rồi vậy.

"Nỗi buồn có năm giai đoạn: Từ sự chối bỏ, sự tức giận, sự mặc cả, rơi vào tuyệt vọng, cuối cùng là chấp nhận và rồi vượt qua được nó. Tớ đoán… Kin đang bị kẹt ở đâu đó giữa những trạng thái đó rồi."

"Tớ hi vọng cậu ấy sẽ vượt qua được… dù mất bao lâu đi chăng nữa, tớ sẽ kiên nhẫn."

"Không phải theo cách thông thường,… không phải giống như tụi mình."

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu cảm thấy hạnh phúc chứ?"

Dáng hình duyên dáng trong bộ Yukata mềm mại, đứng yêu kiều bên khung cửa dẫn ra hiên nhà vắng vẻ, nền trời xanh hòa vào cảnh sắc trầm lặng của vùng núi cao trùng điệp trong buổi bình minh ấm áp, gương mặt thanh tú nhìn nghiêng trong ánh nắng sớm, khi những cơn gió se lạnh khẽ đưa mái tóc dài thướt tha, nụ cười hạnh phúc như nhòa đi trong sắc hồng của bờ môi...

"…hạnh phúc lắm…"

Ký ức về chuyến đi chơi suối nước nóng trong kỳ nghỉ đông của năm đầu tiên ấy như hiện về trong tâm trí cậu, mơ màng quá. Hình bóng yêu kiều, Diana quay người lại, bên khung cửa dẫn ra sân sau của nhà trọ, mái tóc vàng óng khẽ đưa trong cử chỉ dịu dàng, chìm vào khung cảnh hữu tình của vùng đồi núi trập trùng phía xa…

"…mình hạnh phúc lắm…cảm ơn mọi người…"

Những ký ức như mờ dần trong sắc trắng tinh khiết, để rồi, dáng hình mảnh mai của cô ấy khoác lên mình bộ Kimono duyên dáng, thật lộng lẫy và xinh đẹp biết bao, dưới nền trời pháo hoa rực rỡ của khoảnh khắc giao thừa rộn ràng, đứng bên nhau cùng ngắm pháo hoa, mà lời nói dịu dàng ấy như mờ dần vào trong bầu không gian ồn ào tiếng pháo.

Chạy bộ đều bước nhịp nhàng dọc trên lưng con đê thoai thoải, nơi khi xưa hoài niệm trong sắc lung linh, mọi người cùng nhau ngắm pháo hoa, đón giao thừa bên nhau ấm áp, Kin lặng lẽ luyện tập, chiếc mũ trùm đầu liền áo che khuất gương mặt cậu, dáng hình cao lớn in dài trong nắng ấm chiều xuân thanh bình của vùng ngoại thành vắng vẻ.

Khi ấy, ở bên Diana có cậu, Mei, Monika, Matt, Seele, Celine, Steve và chị Marnie. Mọi người cùng nhau mặc những bộ Kimono do chị Marnie mua tặng, mẹ Matt và Mei giúp họ chọn đồ, trang điểm một chút sao cho phù hợp nhất với mỗi người. Mei trông thật duyên dáng trong bộ trang phục truyền thống của nơi quê hương cô ấy, trong khi hai chị em Monika và Marnie đều rất xinh xắn, khi khoác lên mình những bộ Kimono nhiều màu sắc, rất đáng yêu mà họ chọn cho nhau. Chị Celine và Seele thì lại có chút tinh nghịch với một chút phụ kiện trang trí, cây quạt gấp cùng chiếc ô giấy tạo thêm phần thanh cao, trang nhã. Chỉ có mỗi Matt là có vẻ không hợp lắm với mấy bộ đồ cầu kì, mặc hoài mà vẫn cứ luộm thuộm, anh Steve thì lại ăn mặc lịch sự ghê gớm, khác hẳn với vẻ phóng khoáng thường ngày luôn rồi.

Còn Diana buổi tối hôm ấy, nàng thiếu nữ dễ thương trong bộ Kimono trắng, trông thật yêu kiều, xinh đẹp quá. Mái tóc dài thướt tha nhẹ đưa theo từng nhịp chân thanh thoát, gương mặt thanh tú trang điểm nhẹ nhàng, nàng quay đi, gò má ửng hồng khuất sau tán ô giấy như ngượng ngùng, e thẹn, bờ môi đỏ hồng chợt mỉm cười hiền dịu, đôi mắt xanh biếc như lấp lánh trong ánh sáng lung linh của những bông pháo hoa trên trời cao. Dáng hình mảnh mai, yêu kiều trong tà áo trắng tinh khiết, nàng như lộng lẫy giữa bầu trời đêm giao thừa sắc pháo hoa rực rỡ, dịu dàng nắm lấy tay cậu, một thoáng rụt rè đáng yêu, khi nhích lại thật gần, chia sẻ cùng nhau những giây phút ấm áp thân thương, hạnh phúc bên cậu và mọi người…

Từng bước chạy bộ thể dục đều đều, Kin thoáng mỉm cười, dưới vành chiếc mũ trùm đầu ấy, một nụ cười buồn như hoài niệm. Năm vừa rồi, cậu và mọi người cũng cùng nhau đi ngắm pháo hoa, những người bạn trong lớp D, năm nay con số đã lên 11, như một cách để kỷ niệm, khi mọi người đều đã bước vào hai năm cuối cấp rồi, đều muốn có thật nhiều kỷ niệm với lớp cũ, để sau này ra trường, lên đại học rồi bước vào đời, còn có cái mà kể lại, có cái mà hoài niệm mỗi lần hợp lớp cùng nhau. Nhiều người như Odion, Martha hay Sam cũng là lần đầu tiên nữa, được đi ngắm pháo hoa cùng các bạn mình…

"Đúng là… càng gần đến lúc chia ly, con người ta lại càng thấy nuối tiếc, nhưng lại bối rối, không biết nên trao nhau điều gì, để lại cho nhau những kỷ niệm đẹp đẽ như thế nào nữa… Có lẽ phải nhờ đến sự chia ly, con người ta mới biết trân trọng những gì họ đã có bên nhau…"

Một chút triết lý buồn, Kin đã chuyển sang đi bộ bước nhỏ để dãn sức một chút, trước khi lại tiếp tục công việc luyện tập cần mẫn của mình. Ngước lên nhìn bầu trời cao xanh biếc đang dần nhuộm ánh chiều ấm áp, đôi mắt đỏ rực của cậu man mác, trải lòng thật xa xôi về tương lai. Các bạn, hẳn tới giờ ai cũng đã có một dự định tương lai của riêng mình rồi nhỉ? Martha có lẽ đã định hướng vào trường Quân y rồi, Dylan chắc đang tìm đường đi du học nước ngoài, Sam thì lại định theo nghề thiết kế đồ họa để thỏa đam mê của cậu, Jess thích mấy thứ thời trang màu mè nhưng chưa biết có ý định ra sao, còn Monika vẫn phân vân trong việc lựa chọn giữa học kinh tế và niềm yêu thích văn học, Matt thì vẫn mải chơi game chưa tính đến tương lai…

Mei cũng chưa quyết định được tương lai của mình thì phải…?

Nghĩ đến mà chợt cậu chợt bật cười tinh quái, xen chút xấu hổ nữa. Cô ấy vẫn đang phân vân, không phải vì chưa có lựa chọn của riêng mình, mà bởi vì Mei vốn đã quyết định rồi, chỉ còn, cực kì kiên nhẫn, chờ đợi lựa chọn của cậu nữa mà thôi. Kin biết mà, cảm ơn Diana nhiều lắm, Mei luôn dành tình cảm cho cậu theo một cách thật đặc biệt như vậy, không lãng mạn hay ngọt ngào như tình yêu nam nữ, nhưng luôn gần gũi, dịu dàng và thân thương thật nhiều… Cũng vì như thế, nhờ Mei mà Diana có thể nhẹ lòng hơn một chút, khi chia tay cậu và mọi người để trở về Pháp, như đang gửi lại cậu nơi người bạn của mình chăm sóc vậy. Chỉ là, cô gái tóc vàng óng ấy ngốc nghếch quá, không nhận ra mà thôi.

Cảm giác giống như trẻ mẫu giáo, bị hai con bạn gửi qua gửi lại cho nhau chăm sóc ấy, nghĩ mà thấy vừa buồn mà cũng vừa buồn cười. Bỏ chiếc mũ trùm xuống, Kin chuyển sang đi bộ chậm rãi, quay lại nhìn về nơi bờ đê năm xưa, cỏ xanh rợp nhuốm ánh chiều vàng thành một màu ảm đạm. Cũng từ hôm ấy, đêm giao thừa dưới ánh pháo hoa rực rỡ, mà Mei và Diana trở nên thân thiết, giống như, họ đã cùng tìm được sự đồng cảm nơi người kia vào giây phút giao thừa ấm áp bên nhau ấy, như tìm được những nét tương đồng nơi cảm xúc của họ dành cho cậu, theo những cách rất riêng của mình. Kin nhớ Diana bao nhiêu, thì Mei cũng nhớ cô ấy nhiều như vậy. Chỉ là, một con người thực tế như cô lớp trưởng, đôi khi là quá hà khắc, khi cố gắng đẩy bản thân mình vượt qua nỗi buồn, vượt qua nỗi nhớ nhung cô bạn ấy, tới giai đoạn 'Chấp nhận' sự chia ly, để có thể vượt qua nó một cách cố chấp mà thôi.

Mei vẫn buồn, dủ bàn thân đã vượt qua được nỗi nhớ. Cậu cũng thương cô ấy nhiều lắm, khi lúc nào cũng phải tỏ ra cứng nhắc và mạnh mẽ, để có thể chăm lo cho cậu chu đáo… như thể cậu cũng đã quá yếu đuối trước nhức cảm xúc của mình, tới mức phải cần tới sự chăm sóc của cô ấy để vượt qua.

"Cho dù điều gì có xảy ra, cho dù nỗi buồn của cậu có lớn tới đâu đi chăng nữa, thì mình sẽ luôn luôn ở bên cậu, cùng cậu vượt qua tất cả những điều ấy, không bao giờ bỏ cậu lại một mình…"

Giọng nói dịu hiền trầm ấm như chìm vào trong tiếng pháo hoa trên bầu trời cao lung linh ánh sáng. Cử chỉ ân cần, Mei đứng đối diện với cậu, trong bộ Kimono năm xưa duyên dáng, đôi bàn tay mảnh mai của cô nắm lấy tay cậu, nhẹ nhàng kéo cậu lại thật gần, mái tóc đen óng mượt mà khẽ đưa, khi cô kiễng chân lên và ngả người về phía trước, về phía cậu. Khoảnh khắc giao thừa ấm áp trôi qua trong lắng đọng. Đôi mắt cô nhắm lại, nét ngượng ngùng ửng hồng gò má, gương mặt xinh xắn nhích lại gần sát, mang theo hơi ấm của làn da mịn màng khi hai người khẽ chạm vào nhau. Để rồi, thoáng rụt rè đáng yêu, cô trao cậu nụ hôn dịu dàng, một chút bối rối dễ thương đầy ấm áp, chứa chan tình cảm chân thành của nàng thiếu nữ, dư vị ngọt ngào vấn vương đôi bờ môi đỏ hồng mềm mại, như mỉm cười hiền dịu, thì thầm với cậu, gương mặt duyên dáng ngắm nhìn từ khoảng cách thật gần, như xinh đẹp hơn trong sắc pháo hoa lộng lẫy của bầu trời đêm.

"Mình tin cậu."

Từng bước chạy nhịp nhàng, Kin tiếp tục luyện tập, dường như bỏ lại phía sau những ký ức thơ mộng ấy trong tâm trí, nhưng thực trong lòng lại cảm thấy vấn vương rất nhiều. Mei và Diana, hai cô gái ấy thật đặc biệt đối với cậu. Nếu Diana là ánh mặt trời ấm áp, tinh nghịch, lung linh trên mặt nước biển xanh biếc của buổi bình minh lộng lẫy, thì Mei lại là ánh trăng dịu dàng, huyền bí, phản chiếu long lanh trên mặt nước hồ của buổi đêm tĩnh lặng nhẹ nhàng. Họ như đối lập với nhau, mà lại như giống nhau đến lạ. Bởi vì, dù cùng là ánh sáng của bầu trời cao mênh mông, nhưng ánh trăng lung linh huyền ảo không chỉ đơn thuần là ánh sáng lộng lẫy từ mặt trời phản chiếu chiếu tới, mà nó còn có tâm hồn, nét duyên dáng, vẻ đẹp, vẻ quyến rũ của riêng mình...

…

…

"Này Diana. Mất bao lâu để cậu quên đi một người mà cậu từng biết vậy?"

Ngồi cùng nhau trên chiếc ghế gỗ ven bờ hồ, nơi công viên buổi chiều xuân vắng vẻ, cậu hỏi cô, ánh mắt tinh nghịch mơ màng nhìn về phía mặt nước lăn tăn trong cơn gió mát lành, đàn thiên nga bơi chậm rãi dưới hồ thư thái, mà như giấu đi nỗi buồn trong lòng man mác.

"Mình không biết nữa…"

Đôi mắt xanh biếc long lanh ngước nhìn lên bầu trời cao thăm thẳm, cô trầm tư, mím môi suy ngẫm mà không biết nên trả lời cậu ra sao.

"… cậu không thể nào quên một người mà cậu muốn quên đi được đâu."

Giọng nói trong trẻo ấy như mờ dần trong cơn gió nhẹ, giây phút bối rối khó xử xen lẫn chút buồn, cậu và cô ngồi bên nhau trên cùng một chiếc ghế dài, khoảng cách giữa họ thật gần, nhưng lại như tránh mặt nhau, xa cách, không dám nhìn về phía người kia, dù vẫn biết rằng đang lãng phí quãng thời gian quý giá ấy, nhưng lại không dám đối mặt với nhau, đối mặt với sự chia ly vậy…

"Quên đi ai đó mà cậu từng biết là điều ngớ ngẩn và bất khả thi nhất trên đời này rồi đấy…"

Giọng nói trầm ấm vang lên dịu dàng trong ký ức, cô ấy mỉm cười, nụ cười hiền dịu vui vẻ, như đang động viên cậu thật nhiều, giữa chút ưu tư, phút nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi trong phòng thí nghiệm Pascal buổi chiều xuân tĩnh mịch. Cuối tuần, lại còn đang trong kì nghỉ xuân nối tiếp nữa, nên chưa thấy nhiều nhà nghiên cứu đi làm trở lại. Thành ra, Kin cảm thấy một chút tự do, thoải mái hơn trước, khi được làm việc một mình giữa bầu không gian vắng vẻ và yên tĩnh như thế này.

'Mai tới trường không?'

Tin nhắn của Mei cùng với một bức ảnh gửi kèm, làm cậu thiếu niên đang làm việc thoáng mỉm cười vui vẻ, tò mò, nghỉ tay một chút để xem tin nhắn mà vừa cô gửi cậu. Bức ảnh của Mei, trong ảnh có cô ấy, Monika và Seele đang mặc những bộ váy dạ hội lộng lẫy, tạo dáng dù hơi ngượng, nhưng lại làm họ càng thêm xinh xắn, giống như ba nàng công chúa yêu kiều bước ra từ truyện cổ tích vậy. Ba bộ váy dạ hội bồng bềnh dễ thương, Mei mặc bộ màu xanh da trời thơ mộng, trong khi Monika khoắc lên mình bộ màu hồng nữ tính, Seele thì là màu vàng óng lung linh, cả ba cùng mang theo ô đồng màu với váy, rồi có cả mạng che mặt nữa, quay nghiêng về phía ống kính, gương mặt hơi khuất sau vành ô như ngượng ngùng, e thẹn, nhìn đáng yêu mà cũng xinh đẹp, duyên dáng lắm cơ. Nếu không phải vì cô lớp trưởng là người nhắn tin cho cậu, thì có lẽ cậu cũng không nhận ra ba bạn gái trong nhóm lớp đang chụp hình đâu, mà nghĩ là ba cô công chúa của xứ sở nào đó đang làm duyên trước ống kính, trên phông nền xanh của tiệm chụp ảnh, cùng nhau thực hiện bộ album ảnh dự thi Lễ hội Xuân ở trường.

'Sắp tới Lễ hội Xuân rồi nhỉ?'

Kin nhắn tin trả lời nhanh cô ấy, trước khi lại tiếp tục, tập trung vào công việc chế tạo trước mắt. Bản vẽ tổng quan bộ áo giáp với tên hiệu chính thức: K.2: ShadowKnight, đang được cậu chiếu lên màn chiếu trắng của phòng thí nghiệm, trong khi các bộ phận của bộ giáp được để rải rác trên bàn làm việc xung quanh, giữa những bộ máy móc và dụng cụ chế tạo, như thể Kin đang muốn có một cái nhìn tổng quan nhất về bộ đồ của mình. Bộ găng đấm cùng giáp tay được để cùng nhau, đôi giày đen cùng miếng chắn ở ống chân phía đối diện, tấm đỡ trước ngực và lưng ở cùng phía, đai lưng, giáp hông cùng một bộ phận giống đôi cánh kim loại ở gần cuối dãy bàn,… Lõi năng lượng DPAR thử nghiệm thế hệ thứ ba, khối cầu trong suốt chỉ bé bằng quả bóng golf màu lam, đang sáng lung linh trong bình kính, ánh tán xạ đã không còn là màu cam dữ dội nữa, mà giờ đã dịu đi, chuyển thành màu xanh lam huyền bí và nhẹ nhàng hơn, với những bản mạch nano đen nổi bật bên trên bề mặt của cấu trúc cầu. Lõi Phản ứng Xung Tăng cường Đa chiều, bản thử nghiệm thứ ba, Kin tối đa hóa hiệu năng và giảm công suất hao hụt do sản sinh nhiệt, nên ánh sáng phát ra đã dịu đi thành màu lam thẫm. Tuy nhiên, nếu đẩy công suất lên cao, lõi sẽ chuyển dần sang màu cam như cũ, tăng sản sinh nhiệt và tuổi thọ bị giảm, nên cậu cũng chưa muốn mạo hiểm vội. Lần cuối cùng cậu làm thế, lõi thế hệ thứ hai đã 'sơn tường' phòng cậu đen ngòm rồi...

Nhìn tổng thể, bộ đồ mà cậu đang chế tạo khá gọn gàng, các phần giáp mỏng và nhẹ bảo vệ các vị trí trọng yếu, bộ đồ đệm bằng sợi vải kim khí tổng hợp dẻo và bền, kết hợp cùng đôi cánh thép sau hông, giúp tối đa tính linh hoạt và tốc độ của người sử dụng. Trong khi ấy, trái ngược với giáp ở thân mỏng và nhỏ gọn, thì giáp ở hai tay đấm và chân lại được gia cố chắc chắn, bộ quyền cứng cáp cùng đôi giày cao cổ mạnh mẽ, khiến cho tổng thể bộ đồ nhìn hơi mất cân đối. Nhưng, dù sao đó cũng là những vị trí chịu nhiều va chạm mạnh nhất, giáp tay và nắm đấm còn được tăng cường thêm bộ đẩy phản lực, thiết kế nhìn giống hai tấm khiên thon dài nhỏ gọn bọc trên lưng cánh tay, nên mới có phần hơi thiếu cân đối như vậy…

'Ừ.'

Tin nhắn ngắn gọn như xác nhận hộ thằng bạn đang làm việc quên luôn cả ngày giờ của mình, Mei còn gửi kèm một bức ảnh nữa. Vẫn là ba cô công chúa trong bộ váy dạ hội duyên dáng ấy, Mei, Monika và Seele, đang chụp ảnh cùng nhau, đứng nhìn nghiêng về phía camera, cầm ba bó hoa tươi trong tay và đưa về phía ống kính như trao tặng, nhìn xinh xắn, làm duyên như vậy lại càng dễ thương hơn cả bức ảnh trước của mấy nàng nữa. Nhìn ba người họ mà tự dưng Kin lại thấy đáng yêu ghê, cùng một chút xấu hổ, khi được ngắm trước bộ ảnh họ dùng để dự thi vào lễ hội sắp tới ở trường như vậy.

'Tới trường còn giúp các bạn chuẩn bị nữa. Năm nay lớp mình nên tham gia đầy đủ, mở quầy đồ ăn, rồi trang trí lớp học, rồi tham gia biểu diễn cùng khối nữa. Dù sao cũng là năm cuối cùng được tham gia trọn vẹn rồi, sang năm chỉ có ngồi chơi xơi nước xem múa hát thôi, nên phải cố gắng.'

Tin nhắn Mei gửi tới, kèm biểu tượng nháy mắt như động viên nữa, trông dễ thương ghê lắm. Đang lắp ráp khối thiết bị cầu kì đặt trước mặt mình, đỡ trên giá chế tạo, Kin đeo kính hàn, cầm ngọn đèn hàn nhỏ mà thoáng do dự khi đọc được tin nhắn của cô ấy. Để rồi, cậu lại bật cười, một chút khó xử trước cái vẻ đáng yêu có chút thật thà và lúng túng như vậy. Mỗi khi Mei nhắn tin cho cậu mà không biết nên nói gì tiếp là cô ấy toàn nhắn đi mấy cái biểu tượng cảm xúc dễ thương này thôi.

Trở lại với thiết bị trên giá đỡ đặt trước mặt cậu lúc ấy, nhìn tổng quan thì nó giống như một miếng kim loại dày khoảng hơn một đốt ngón tay, đủ rộng để che gần kín gương mặt cậu, hơi cong một chút để ôm theo hình dạng mặt, khá gọn gàng, sắc đen bóng tạo cảm giác có phần cứng cáp, nặng nề. Một chiếc mặt nạ đen, với lớp đệm bên dưới ôm sát gươ và mặt trên cứng cáp bảo vệ gương mặt người đeo, Kin đang hàn ghép nối những bộ phận vào thành một khối kín. Mặt bên trong được đệm dễ chịu, ôm gọn theo từng đường nét gương mặt, được thiết kế giống như lớp trong của một chiếc kính thực tế ảo, mỏng và dẹt, che kín mặt từ trán tới hai bên má và tới gần cằm. Trong khi ấy, mặt bên ngoài của nó thì hoàn toàn nhẵn trơn, chỉ có một vài rãnh ghép kín giữa các chi tiết lớn tạo nên bề mặt, cùng với bốn khe mắt hẹp được xếp nghiêng đối xứng hai bên, đang sáng lên ánh sáng màu lam huyền bí, khá nổi bật dù là dưới điều kiện sáng trắng khá mạnh của phòng thí nghiệm hiện tại. Toàn bộ hình khối của chiếc mặt nạ, nếu ghép cả hai bộ phận ôm sát đầu, nối lên phần thiết bị chóp tù và thoải gắn hai bên đỉnh đầu, và bỏ qua hai bộ đỡ xám nối sang hai bên, ôm theo xương gò má, thì có hình dạng giống một chữ V màu đen tuyền cách điệu, với phần dưới mở rộng sẽ ôm gọn gương mặt người đeo. Thiết kế dành cho nữ sẽ thon gọn, thoải hơn một chút và giống chữ V cách điệu mượt mà, đi sát đường viền của nét mặt, trong khi của nam, phần che mặt ấy có chút vuông vắn và mạnh mẽ hơn, tạo nét gan góc và cứng cáp rất riêng.

Hoàn thành những vết hàn cuối cùng một cách tỉ mỉ và cần mẫn, Kin thoáng nghỉ tay, tháo chiếc kính hàn ra và vươn vai, cũng là vừa để dãn chút căng thẳng, vừa để nhắn tin trả lời Mei đang chờ.

'Mai mình đến. Nhớ bảo Monika và Carly mang theo đồ trang trí năm ngoái nữa.'

Trùng hợp thay, vừa nhắc đến Monika, mà tự dưng, tin nhắn của con bạn nhảy đến 'ting' một tiếng, làm Kin tò mò, mở nó ra mà không nghi ngờ gì, vì vẫn nghĩ Monika đang ở bên chỗ Mei trong tiệm chụp ảnh. Sai lầm lớn nhất của cậu đấy, vì khi mở ra, con bạn tinh quái vừa gửi cho cậu một bức hình chụp lúc Mei đang thay đồ, mặc bộ váy dạ hội dang dở mà quay về phía cô thư ký, hai má đỏ bừng khi phát hiện ra mình đang bị chụp hình trộm, với dòng tin nhắn trêu chọc: 'Lớp trưởng nữ đang gặp khó lúc thay đồ, lớp trưởng nam tới mà giúp này!'. Suýt nữa ngã ngửa luôn, Kin mặt đỏ au tới tận mang tai, ho khù khụ, dù trong ảnh thì Mei cũng đã thay đồ gần xong rồi, không bị lộ gì cả hết, lại còn có chút bối rối, gặp khó khăn khi mặc vào bộ váy dạ hội bồng bềnh ấy nữa chứ. Nhưng mà, sai thời điểm là sai thời điểm, thấy rồi thì không thể quên đi hay vờ như không thấy được nữa. Một phút sau thấy bức ảnh bị gỡ luôn, biến mất không còn dấu vết, cùng với dòng tin nhắn xin lỗi, chắc là Mei nhắn từ máy Monika đấy mà.

'Sớm chút nữa là có phải thấy hết rồi không…"

Trêu đùa tinh quái một chút mà cậu nhắn tin trả lời, xong rồi tự dưng lại thấy hối hận quá, vội vàng gỡ tin nhắn ấy xuống trước khi có ai đó đọc được. Mỗi tội, đang vừa cầm đèn hàn và chờ vết hàn nguội lại, vừa thao tác trên điện thoại, nên Kin chậm một nhịp, không kịp xóa tin nhắn của mình vừa gửi đi, để có người lưu lại mất rồi. Tin nhắn tiếp theo là đến từ máy của Mei…

'Thấy cái gì?'

Cùng với cái biểu cảm mặt buồn nôn to đùng, rồi một đống biểu cảm giận dữ bay lung tung hết cả, Kin biết là pha này cậu tiêu rồi. Vết hàn trên chiếc mặt nạ cũng đã nguội đi, cậu cười khổ sở, biết là quả này về nhà sẽ ăn đủ, nên cũng đành cam chịu, cầm chiếc mặt nạ màu đen bóng ấy lên và ướm thử vào mặt mình. Chiếc mặt nạ vừa khít, ôm sát gương mặt cậu, sắc đen tuyền huyền bí bóng lên dưới ánh sáng của phòng thí nghiệm, bốn rãnh mắt sáng rực ánh xanh lam kì ảo, giống như ánh lam của lõi năng lượng đang được kết nối với nó. Sau lớp mặt nạ nhẵn trơn ấy, Kin mỉm cười như thỏa mãn, nhưng mà mặt vẫn còn đỏ vì nhìn thấy bức hình chụp lúc con bạn đang thay đồ ban nãy. Thôi, mai chắc cậu mặc áo chống đạn đi học cho lành…

…

…

"Này Diana. Nếu cậu cảm thấy thật buồn và cô đơn, thì cậu sẽ làm gì?"

Cùng dạo chơi trên bãi biển vắng vẻ của những ngày đầu hè nắng vàng ấm áp, hai người họ sánh bước bên nhau, bóng in dài trên thềm cát trắng, như nhòa mờ vào ánh lung linh của mặt nước trong veo, biển khơi bao la xanh biếc trong sắc hạ rộn ràng. Mái tóc dài thướt tha nhẹ bay trong cơn gió biển mát lành, cô mỉm cười hiền dịu, đôi mắt ưu tư ngước lên nhìn bầu trời cao xanh thẳm, tầng mây trắng trôi hờ hững như đang trải lòng về xa vợi mênh mông.

"Mình không biết nữa…"

Giọng nói dịu hiền như thủ thỉ trong thoáng suy nghĩ mơ màng, nét bối rối dễ thương, cô quay sang nhìn cậu, bật cười tinh nghịch, gương mặt duyên dáng như ửng hồng hạnh phúc, ấm áp trong sắc vàng óng lung linh của mùa hạ bình yên

"…Có lẽ là tìm đến các bạn của mình chăng? Cậu, Mei, rồi Celine, Monika, Matt, Steve, Seele…"

Thanh âm trong trẻo như nhòa đi cùng tiếng sóng, cô nghiêng đầu, tựa vào bên vai cậu, thì thầm cùng gió biển, như đang nói cho cậu biết một bí mật nhỏ giữa hai người.

"Chừng nào mọi người còn ở bên, thì mình sẽ không bao giờ cảm thấy buồn bã hay cô đơn nữa…"

Nghe câu trả lời kì cục ấy, cậu thoáng mỉm cười, nắm tay cô mà như níu giữ, những năm tháng êm đềm bên nhau lặng lẽ trôi đi …

Cái nắng đầu hè vàng giòn không nóng nực, cơn gió biển mát lành, mang theo hơi ẩm từ vịnh thổi vào lồng lộng, một chút tĩnh mịch của vùng ngoại thành những ngày đầu hè mát mẻ bình yên.

"Hừm…"

Cầm cuốn tạp trí Khoa học và Công nghệ, Kin có vẻ trầm tư, đưa nó lên che ngang mặt mình như đang đọc. Cậu đang ở trên sân thượng của dãy nhà tập thể cũ, luyện tập một chút, xoạc chân rộng và kê lên hai bên lan can ở góc sân, giữ thăng bằng mà nhìn cũng khá dẻo dai. Kin đọc tạp chí, phơi mình trong cái nắng vàng của mùa hạ, để cơn gió biển mát lành làm việc của mình, trong khi vẫn tập dãn chân, một chút thư thái nữa, để duy trì độ dẻo dai của mình sau mấy ngày phải làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm, đi qua đi lại từ máy tính tới bàn chế tạo, từ kho vật liệu đến bàn làm việc, thi thoảng tạt qua phòng vệ sinh để ấy, rồi lại từ bàn làm việc về máy tính... Nghĩ đến thôi mà cũng mỏi hết cả người rồi.

"Ngủ rồi à…?"

Nằm dài trên giường gấp với cuốn tạp trí y khoa mở ra và che lên mặt, Mei đang ngủ, dưới tán chiếc ô che nắng rộng, cơn gió biển mát lành, giữa bầu không gian yên bình nơi sân thượng khu tập thể ngày cuối tuần vắng vẻ. Dáng người nhỏ nhắn khẽ trở mình trong bóng mát, cô lớp trưởng như chìm vào trong giấc mộng, mái tóc đen óng xõa dài xuống gối, nước da mềm mại trắng hồng trong ánh nắng đầu hạ dịu dàng. Đôi bàn tay chắp trước ngực, nhẹ nâng rồi dịu xuống theo từng nhịp thở đều đều lặng lẽ, nàng thiếu nữ ngủ say giấc, tà váy đồng phục yêu kiều khẽ tung bay trong cơn gió biển êm đềm. Cô ấy hẳn đã rất mệt rồi, phải gánh vác việc ở lớp thay cậu nhiều, giờ còn đang là đầu hè, thời gian kỳ thi cuối năm sắp tới, Mei đã phải cố gắng để hỗ trợ mọi người trong lớp cùng nhau ôn thi nữa. Vậy nên, những lúc được nằm xuống, dưới bóng râm mát của tán ô che nắng, tận hưởng cơn gió biển của mùa hạ mát lành, mà cô gái cần mẫn ấy lại ngủ thiếp đi, bình yên và say giấc, cố gắng nghỉ ngơi một chút sau những giờ học căng thẳng ở trường.

Mà, canh cho Mei ngủ ở khoảng cách gần như vậy, cô ấy lúc ngủ trông thật đáng yêu quá! Nước da mịn màng hồng hào trong nắng ấm, mái tóc đen óng thướt tha xõa dài, bờ hôi đỏ hồng mềm mại khẽ mỉm cười trong giấc mơ thiếu nữ, ngắm nhìn cô gái dễ thương ấy đang say ngủ làm cậu liên tưởng đến nàng Bạch Tuyết trong truyện cổ tích, chờ đợi chàng hoàng tử của mình tới đánh thức cô dậy bằng một nụ hôn thật ngọt ngào… Kin cũng thích lắm, nhưng, không muốn làm phiền hay đánh thức cô ấy dậy đâu, cứ để yên cho cô ấy nằm ngủ như vậy mà ngắm thôi. Cơ mà…

"…"

…có nhất thiết phải mặc váy đồng phục và nằm ngủ không, lại còn quay chân về phía cậu nữa, khi mà gió biển đang thổi lồng lộng như vậy chứ. Nhỡ may, gió thổi mạnh làm váy tốc lên, và thằng bạn thì đang luyện tập ở ngay phía bên này, nó mà thấy cái gì không nên thấy, thì khổ cả mình, khổ cả bạn luôn. Chẳng dám nhìn nữa, Kin lại đưa cuốn tạp chí lên và che ngang mặt, coi như chưa thấy gì lúc cơn gió mạnh thổi tới cả, tập trung đọc tạp chí mà khó tập trung quá, vẫn phải cố bỏ lơ con bạn đang nằm ngủ ở phía bên kia, coi như không thấy hay biết gì hết, trên sân thượng khu tập thể nhà mình.

"…thôi thà là mình nhìn thấy còn hơn, để người khác thấy… không tốt…"

Sân thượng khá rộng rãi và thoáng đãng, và dù cầu thang dẫn lên đã bị sập từ đời nhà Tần rồi, nhưng bù lại, cái mái phòng tập thể bên cạnh phòng cậu cũng sập từ đời nhà Tống, tạo thành một lối đi tự nhiên cho mấy anh em trèo lên, vừa tận dụng mái nhà làm sân luyện tập, cũng để làm sân phơi quần áo, mà giặt rũ, nấu nướng cũng ở trên này luôn. Ngày trước, cậu và anh vẫn thường trèo không lên đây qua phần mái bị sập, nhưng từ cái ngày bạn bè cậu tới chơi thường xuyên hơn, thì ông anh ấy 'mượn' đâu về được cái thang gấp, nên việc leo lên leo xuống cũng dễ dàng hơn trước khá nhiều cho mấy đứa rồi.

Trên sân thượng khá rộng, nhưng do mái bị sập vài chỗ, nên họ tận dụng không được nhiều không gian trống lắm. Một vài cây xào treo quần áo để phơi khô, ống nước dẫn lên để giặt rũ, gian bếp tạm dưới mái tôn ở góc sân, một vài quả tạ được làm từ xi măng để bên chiếc ghế đá, hay cái bao cát, theo nghĩa đen, treo ở cây xà lớn, vừa dùng làm ăng-ten tivi, vừa làm giá đỡ luôn. Bao cát, đúng hơn là bao tải đựng cát, là hai cái bao vải lớn tả tơi được lồng vào nhau, nhét đầy cát vào bên trong và treo lên để hai anh em luyện tập. Mỗi tội, đấm vài cái là thấy đau rát hết tay, đấm vài chục cái thì thấy rách da chảy máu, nên Kin toàn phải dùng băng trắng hoặc vải, quấn xung quanh tay cậu mỗi lần tập với cái bao cát, nhưng bị ngấm nước nên cứng không khác gì bao bê tông ấy thôi. Quấn nhiều thành quen, nhiều khi luyện tập, dù chẳng cần thiết, nhưng cậu vẫn quấn băng trắng quanh cánh tay và nắm đấm mình, đeo thêm vài miếng sắt làm tạ nữa, để luyện tập thêm một chút.

Hôm nay là cuối tuần, nên cậu dành nhiều thời gian vào ban ngày để luyện tập hơn, với những bài tập quen thuộc như khi trước, nhưng kết thúc bằng việc cậu dãn cơ và ngồi trong tư thế xoạc chân gác lên hai bên lan can tầng thượng, giữ thăng bằng một cách điêu luyện như thế này đây. Trong khi ấy, con bạn Mei mặc váy đồng phục vẫn đang nằm ngủ li bì, gió thì đang thổi mạnh, lại còn dáng nằm không được duyên cho lắm nữa chứ, nên cậu đành phải lấy tạm cuốn tạp chí lên, đọc thì không nhiều mà che mặt để không được nhìn là chính, trong lúc chờ mấy đứa bạn trong nhóm kia tới.

"Tập đoàn McWhalen…"

Cũng khá vô tình, khi tạp chí Khoa học và Công nghệ Số đặc biệt của Tháng này viết về tập đoàn Công nghệ McWhalen. Trên bìa ngoài của cuốn tạp chí, hình ảnh chú vá voi nâu rỉ sét chạy bằng máy hơi nước đang cong mình, những ống hơi trên lưng phun khói trắng, với dòng chữ 'Since 1949' trên thân, biểu tượng của tập đoàn, được in nổi bên cạnh tiêu đề, 'Tập đoàn McWhalen

– Tiên phong trong mọi lĩnh vực công nghệ.'. Nghe hơi phô trương nữa, khi bên cạnh là hình của Ngài Arthur L. McWhalen trong bộ vest xám lịch lãm, chủ tịch tập đoàn và trưởng ban Phát triển công nghệ cao, đang đứng khoanh tay với cái bong bóng thoại to đùng: 'Bạn đã làm rất tốt. Chúng tôi còn làm tốt hơn.'. Nhưng, nếu xét về việc họ đang là tập đoàn tiên phong trong nghiên cứu Công nghệ tự động, Rô-bốt, Trí tuệ nhân tạo, Khoa học Vũ trụ và Năng lượng thay thế, thì cái tiêu đề cũng không hẳn là quá phô trương. Chỉ có điều, nhét chữ vào miệng người khác như vậy không được ổn đâu…?

"Hắt xì…!"

"…!"

Bị cái gì bay vào mũi, Kin tự dưng hắt xì một cái, làm Mei đang nằm ngủ trên giường gấp bỗng giật mình bật dậy, đánh rơi cuốn tạp trí y khoa của cô đến bộp xuống đất, vẻ mặt hốt hoảng khi nhận ra mình vừa ngủ quên trong lúc đọc tạp chí trên sân thượng nhà cậu bạn. Lúng túng, cô nàng vội vàng lấy tay giữ tà váy đồng phục, lúc cơn gió mạnh thổi tới, quay sang nhìn thằng bạn vừa hạ cuốn tạp chí của nó xuống và lén liếc nhìn mình ở phía đối diện, lườm nó chằm chằm như đe dọa, nét mặt xấu hổ đang đỏ bừng vì bối rối, giận dữ mà lại trông lại càng dễ thương.

"Chẹp… Chưa thấy gì đâu."

Kin vờ như chưa thấy gì thật, liếm ngón tay một cái để lật lật trang tạp chí mà đọc tiếp, đưa lên che mặt, nhưng vẫn lén liếc con bạn thêm cái nữa. Gương mặt xinh xắn của Mei vẫn đỏ ửng, khi cô quay đi, ngồi bên mép giường gấp mà lo lắng, như đang tự trách mình đã vô ý vậy ấy. Nghĩ mà thương, nhưng nhìn cô ngượng chín mặt như vậy, cậu cũng thích lắm…

Đã lấy tạp chí che mặt thế rồi, mà kiểu gì Mei vẫn nhìn ra là mặt Kin cũng đang đỏ, không biết là do nắng, do luyện tập hay là do… Một chút bối rối, cô lại người quay sang, lườm cậu chằm chằm như đe dọa, làm cậu cũng toát hết mồ hôi, cứ giữ cuốn tạp chí che trước mặt mà hai tay run quá, không dám bỏ xuống để nhìn cô lần nữa, luống cuống như vậy mất một hồi lâu, đến giữ thăng bằng trên lan can cũng không được, bị Mei lườm chằm chằm mà không thể làm gì hơn. Ghê thật đấy! Kin lạnh sống lưng luôn rồi.

Cũng may, viện binh tới kịp lúc …

"Xin chào! Xin phép chủ nhà được lên sân thượng ạ!"

Thằng bạn Matt thò đầu lên từ dưới cái thang, hô lớn, nhanh nhảu trèo qua phần mái nhà bị sập để dẫn lên sân thượng, bỗng thu hút sự chú ý, làm Mei quay ngoắt về phía nó, mất tập trung một chút, còn Kin tạm bỏ cuốn tạp chí xuống, thở dài nhẹ nhõm… Chỉ để lại bị con bạn quay lại, lườm thêm phát nữa như đe dọa, ghê gớm lắm, làm cậu giật mình, vội vàng đưa cuốn tạp chí lên che mặt lần nữa, tay vẫn run lập cập, cố che đi gương mặt đang đỏ ửng của mình. Nhưng rồi, Mei lặng lẽ quay đi, có vẻ như cô ấy vẫn còn hơi mệt, khi thoáng thở dài, nét ưu tư như lẫn lộn cùng vẻ ngượng ngùng xấu hổ, chút bối rối trên gương mặt giận hờn dễ thương, làm Kin lúng túng, khó xử với cô quá. Ít ra, cái bản mặt tươi tắn tỉnh bơ của thằng bạn Matt lúc nó trèo lên sân thượng cũng làm bầu không không khí xung quanh dễ chịu hơn một chút với hai người họ. Và chủ đề đầu tiên nó hỏi, lại là về game.

"Sao rồi Kin? Cày xong Valiant 4 chưa?"

"Gần xong rồi… Còn 6 Chương nữa là đến Ending C."

Động tác rất dẻo dai và khỏe khoắn, Kin thả tạm cuốn tạp trí xuống đất đến 'bộp', tay chống xuống hai bên lan can, xoay người và nhảy xuống đất một cách nhanh nhẹn và kỹ thuật, tiếp đất hơi sai một chút nhưng không sao. Nhìn như diễn viên phim hành động đang luyện võ ấy, con em Seele láu cá đi theo sau Matt nhận xét, xách theo một núi đồ ăn, xúc xích, rau củ và thịt tươi, đem lên sân thượng cùng anh. Đi theo sau hai người, August đang leo lên thang, mà chưa lên được bậc nào, con bạn láu cá đã đẩy xừ cái thang ra, làm thằng bé tí ngã, lại phải nhảy vội xuống đất. Cậu bạn Brandon đi cùng hai đứa, đứng dưới mà chỉ biết lắc đầu khổ sở, nhìn hai đứa bạn mình trêu nhau mà như chuyện cơm bữa rồi ấy, còn August thì luống cuống, loay hoay mãi không dựng được cái thang lên, nhìn mệt ghê chứ.

"Không sao chứ, August?"

Seele trêu thì trêu thật, nhưng vẫn quan tâm, ngó xuống xem cậu bạn mình có bị sao không. August nhăn nhó, giơ tay ra hiệu không có gì, trong khi đang loay hoay dựng thang, làm con bé lại bật cười khúc khích, thích cái vẻ mặt ngố tàu của nó lắm cơ. Cũng may, ông anh sinh viên đi theo sau, cũng đang lên sân thượng, dựng giúp nó cái thang để ba anh em leo lên rồi.

"Monika không tới à?"

"Cậu ấy bận chút việc nhà, tới muộn xíu. Chút nữa qua mang đồ uống sau."

Giải thích, Matt cùng Seele xếp đồ ăn lên ghế đá ở góc sân, bên cạnh mấy quả tạ nặng trịch. Toàn đồ để nướng, rau sống ăn kèm, một ít củ quả, xúc xích và bơ, cùng rất, rất nhiều thịt tươi, nhìn cái đống thịt xếp đầy ắp cả chậu ấy mà Kin cười thích thú. Chắc là bà ngoại mua về đây mà, lúc nào bà cũng mua thừa cả đống, như kiểu sợ các cháu ăn không đủ nên mua thừa còn hơn thiếu vậy ấy. Cũng cười vô tư mà chẳng bình luận gì về đống thịt, ông anh sống cùng khu tập thể đã đi thu gom đống quần áo, chăn gối đang phơi trên sân thượng, đem xuống cất để dọn chỗ ăn uống cho mấy đứa rồi.

"Để chị giúp cho…"

Dù vẫn hơi mệt, nhưng Mei đã đứng dậy, xắn tay áo đồng phục lên và ra giúp Seele chuẩn bị thịt nướng cho bữa ăn. August thì đang kéo hai đứa nhỏ sống cùng khu tập thể với Kin trèo lên thang, dẫn chúng lên sân thượng, trông nom chúng cẩn thận, cùng ngồi xem mọi người chuẩn bị thịt, rồi rau củ các thứ. Hai đứa hiếu động ấy, mỗi lần thấy đông người tới chơi như thế này là thích lắm, cứ chạy lăng xăng khắp sân thượng, làm August phải theo sát phía sau trông chừng.

Còn Kin, cậu cũng đang dọn dẹp mấy quả tạ sang một bên, kéo chiếc ô che nắng mà ban nãy Mei nằm ngủ ra và kê hai chiếc bàn gấp xuống bên dưới để làm bàn ăn cho cả nhóm. Bát đĩa nhựa thì Matt sắp xếp trên bàn đủ cho cả bọn, còn anh sinh viên thì đang nhóm bếp than để chuẩn bị nướng thịt, nhưng khói đen ngòm thấy ho sù sụ rồi. Bên cạnh Kin, cậu bạn Brandon của Seele thì có vẻ tò mò, lăng xăng nâng thử mấy quả tạ của hai anh em, mà nặng quá, tí nữa làm rơi vào chân mình, hút chết. Nâng tạ không được, cậu quay sang trèo lên ghế và đu xà, nhưng mà cũng chẳng nên nổi, dù anh đã ôm cậu và nhấc cậu lên tận trên xà, để rồi lại rơi tuột xuống mà không bám lại được chút nào. Đu xà thì không hợp, Brandon quay ra đấm bao cát, đấm được hai cái mà đau hết cả hai tay, cậu tự ôm tay mình nhăn nhó, nghĩ cũng khổ cơ, mà trông cũng buồn cười quá.

"Ghê thật…"

Cậu có vẻ bắt đầu thấy sợ mấy cái bài tập trên sân thượng này của Kin rồi đấy. Với cái vẻ thư sinh, mắt thì cận giống con mọt sách thế kia, còn lâu Brandon mới thử được mấy bài tập của anh nhé.

"Ha ha! Yếu thì đừng ra gió. Tập xong lại thấy vô viện nằm truyền nước nữa đấy, Brandon ạ."

"Biết rồi mà…"

Nhìn Brandon như vậy mà hai đưá bạn cùng lớp, rồi mấy anh chị lớn lại được một bữa cười đau cả ruột, dù chưa ăn được miếng thịt nào vào bụng cả. Rồi, Brandon cũng chán quá, chuyển sang giúp anh chuẩn bị đồ nướng, công việc nhẹ nhàng và cần chút cẩn thận như vậy xem ra có vẻ hợp với cậu nhóc hơn.

Mọi người cùng nhau nấu nướng, chuẩn cho bữa trưa của nhóm, một bữa tiệc nướng nhỏ, trò chuyện với nhau trong lúc làm đồ ăn, vui vẻ một chút với câu chuyện thú vị mà Kin kể lúc ngồi gọt khoai, câu chuyện về Lễ hội Xuân 'thảm họa' năm vừa rồi của lớp cậu. Gọi vậy mà tự dưng con bạn Mei lại quay sang giận dỗi với cậu, tay đang ướt mà vẩy vẩy nước về phía cậu như phản đối ấy.

"Gọi là thảm họa cũng không đúng lắm. Tại bọn em chủ động phá đấy."

"Năm ngoái thằng này bị thất tình nên lớp tham gia không vui. Năm nay phá bù, vui gấp đôi!"

"Cả lớp cùng phá thì có thánh cũng không cản nổi đâu, haha!"

Cười vang với nhau vui vẻ mà Matt với Kin hào hứng quá, khi kể lại chuyện cái lớp 11D phá hoại của họ, suýt nữa làm 'tan hoang' luôn cả buổi Lễ hội xuân ở trường! Nhưng, cũng nhiều kỷ niệm vui lắm đấy, cả bọn trò chuyện rôm rả, cùng nhau chuẩn bị đồ ăn, ngồi ôn lại chuyện lễ hội năm vừa rồi mà cười đau cả bụng. Nhưng cũng nhiều cái ấn tượng lắm chứ! Như là, bài dự thi ảnh của lớp do Mei, Monika và 'khách mời' Seele cùng thực hiện, được ban giám khảo chấm điểm tuyệt đối, vì ba cô gái xinh xắn như công chúa, cuốn hút, đáng yêu trong tà váy dạ hội lộng lẫy, dễ thương vô cùng, làm các anh chàng thích mê, lượt bình chọn tăng vọt ngay từ ngày đầu tiên, vượt trội hoàn toàn so với các lớp khác trong trường rồi. Hay nhắc đến cái tiết mục đóng kịch ở buổi tối Lễ hội Xuân, vở kịch 'Nàng Bạch tuyết và Bảy chú lùn' theo phong cách truyện ma kinh dị của Ngạn Đại hiệp thì ấn tượng và đáng nhớ quá thể, nàng Bạch tuyết dễ thương Mei quá hợp với vai diễn đó, lại xinh xắn, vừa duyên dáng, vừa… đáng thương, vì không chỉ bị mụ phù thủy, rồi bảy chú lùn mà còn cả… 'hoàng tử' Kin bắt nạt, đem ra làm nạn nhân cho màn dọa ma hay nhất lễ hội, thương thì thương thật nhưng cười lăn lộn, ầm ầm hết cả cái hội trường nữa chứ. Cô ấy vẫn còn giận tới tận hôm nay đây này! Chưa nguôi tí nào đâu!

Monika tới muộn một chút, mang theo đồ uống, nước ngọt và bia, cùng một lời xin lỗi vì đã để đám bạn phải chờ mình lâu như vậy. Lúc cô tới thì cả bọn đã bắt đầu ăn được vài miếng rồi, nhưng do không có đồ uống, thành ra thấy thiếu nhiều lắm, Monika mang đồ uống tới mà tự dưng mấy thằng con trai hò reo ầm ĩ vang cả khu nhà tập thể cũ, ghê lắm cơ. Mọi người cùng nhau ăn uống linh đình, tổ chức tiệc nướng coi như là ăn mừng sớm, trước khi bước vào quãng thời gian cuối kì học dày kín lịch ôn thi ở trường căng thẳng phía trước.

"Căng thẳng với tụi mình thôi. Chứ tên 'Goku' này thì không hề đâu."

Matt vẫn trêu Kin về quả tóc của cậu, sau hai lần cắt cua để 'đổi đời' thất bại, tóc mọc lại vẫn y như cũ, thì cuối cùng thì cậu cũng chịu chấp nhận cái mái tóc rối bù toàn gai đầy ngang ngược của mình rồi. Tự dưng lại lòi đâu ra cái biệt danh 'Goku', rồi có mấy đứa gọi cậu là 'Nhân vật chính' nữa chứ, vì nhân vật chính trong truyện tranh, tóc thằng nào chả như thế này. Coi như là tóc ngành đi, Kin cười, trêu đùa, nâng ly vì mái tóc mình, mà cũng vì cậu là thằng ở đây chắc chắn sẽ qua kì thi mà không tốn một giọt mồ hôi nào, chẳng bù tí gì cho mấy đứa bạn xung quanh đang khổ sở suốt cả ngày để ôn thi thế đấy.

"Còn ly này… chúng ta uống vì Diana nhé…?"

Một thoáng rụt rè hiếm hoi của Mei, khi cô lớp trưởng nâng chiếc cốc nhựa của mình lên trước mặt mọi người, cố gắng lên tiếng mà giọng nói lại như trầm đi, muốn mọi người chú ý một chút giữa lúc đang vui vẻ vậy. Nhưng, trái ngược với khoảng thời gian của một năm về trước, khi tên của người con gái ấy được Mei nhắc nhở, mà mọi người cũng như hiểu nhau hơn, cùng tươi cười với nhau, một chút nhớ nhung như san sẻ, khi họ nâng những chiếc cốc nhựa của mình lên và cùng nhau chạm cốc.

"Ừm. Được thôi."

Hôm nay là sinh nhật Kin, và cũng tròn một năm kể từ bữa tiệc sinh nhật từ xa mà cả lớp cùng tổ chức cho cậu, tròn một năm trôi qua mà thời gian như thấm thoát, như thể chỉ mới đọc được vài trang giấy trên một cuốn truyện vậy, tưởng như ngắn ngủi mà cũng thật dài và nhiều kỷ niệm đáng nhớ quá. Kin mỉm cười, vui vẻ và như lạc quan hơn trước, thật lòng và đã không còn gượng ép, cậu nâng ly cùng Mei, cùng mọi người, khi những người bạn như Monika, Matt, hay Seele, August, đều chạm chiếc cốc nhựa của họ vào bên cốc nước ngọt của hai cô cậu lớp trưởng.

Một cử chỉ dịu dàng, cậu ấy vòng tay và nhẹ ôm ngang hông cô, kéo cô đứng lại thật gần, như nép sát vào bên người cậu. Một chút sẻ chia, cô lớp trưởng dịu dàng cũng mỉm cười hiền hậu, lặng lẽ tựa đầu vào bên vai cậu, trong ánh nắng vàng, cơn gió biển mát lành của một mùa hè cuối cấp thật bình yên bên những người bạn thân thiết, mùa hè cuối cùng của tuổi học trò….

"Uống vì Diana."

"Vì Kin và Mei nữa"

"Vì tất cả chúng ta."

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu có muốn bỏ trốn cùng mình không?"

Mưa, cơn mưa mùa thu bất chợt, bầu trời tối sầm, ngọn gió tĩnh lặng, khi những hạt mưa bắt đầu rơi, tầm tã, không gian xung quanh ẩm ướt, trĩu nặng dưới làn mưa se lạnh buổi chiều thu. Đứng cùng nhau trú mưa dưới mái hiên của tiệm hoa bên con phố vắng, mặt đất ướt sũng, dòng người vội vã như chìm vào trong cơn mưa xối xả, cậu ấy tinh nghịch hỏi cô, câu hỏi bất chợt như chính cơn ngoài trời ấy, khiến lòng cô bồi hồi xao xuyến, gương mặt xinh xắn cúi gằm bối rối, vũng nước trên hè phố như phản chiếu những gam màu lẫn lộn, bọt bong bóng vỡ tung trong làn mưa tầm tã của mùa thu.

"…Tất nhiên là có rồi…"

Giọng nói dịu hiền, cô thủ thỉ, đôi mắt xanh biếc long lanh như hạt mưa tinh nghịch, liếc nhìn gương mặt cậu từ bên thẹn thùng. Khoảnh khắc trầm lắng nhẹ nhàng, họ nép người vào nhau, san sẻ hơi ấm giữa cơn mưa lạnh của mùa thu bất chợt.

"…nhưng cậu sẽ không làm vậy, phải không nào… cậu sẽ không bỏ trốn cùng mình… vì không muốn mình vất vả…"

Một thoáng đượm buồn, cô nhẹ nghiêng mình và dựa vào bên cậu, hơi ấm từ làn da mịn màng cùng mùi hương dễ chịu lan tỏa, khi hai người khẽ chạm vào nhau…

"…và cô ấy cũng sẽ rất buồn nữa, nếu chúng mình bỏ trốn cùng nhau như vậy…"

Bờ môi mảnh mai bỗng mỉm cười vui vẻ, cô thì thầm với cậu, gương mặt đáng yêu thoáng ửng hồng hạnh phúc, nét dịu hiền như ấm áp, dưới mái hiên nhỏ nơi chỉ có hai người đứng bên nhau trú mưa

"…nhưng, nếu cậu thực sự hỏi… thì mình sẽ luôn đồng ý… bỏ lại mọi thứ, cùng cậu trốn đi…đến một nơi thật xa, chỉ có cậu và mình…"

Cơn mưa tầm tã của mùa thu luôn thật ướt át, nhưng cũng thật ấm áp những kỷ niệm hạnh phúc, như lưu luyến, vấn vương trong ký ức của hai người. Ngồi nghiêng mình bên khung cửa sổ phòng học nhạc, ngắm nhìn cơn mưa bên ngoài xối xả mà Kin thoáng mỉm cười ưu tư, trầm lặng ngước lên nhìn bầu trời mưa rơi của mùa thu năm ấy. Có lẽ, ở phía bên kia của đại dương cách trở, người con gái ấy cũng đang ngắm mưa rơi mà nhớ lại, những ký ức ấm áp và nhẹ nhàng bên cậu, cùng lời đồng ý tinh nghịch, nụ cười hiền dịu trong cơn mưa bất chợt dưới mái hiên nhỏ buổi chiều thu êm đềm…

Tiếng nhạc du dương vang lên đều đều trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ. Bên ngoài khung cửa sổ, trời vẫn đang mưa xối xả, có cả gió mạnh và sấm chớp nữa, mưa bão ở cái hòn đảo giữa biển này đúng là kinh khủng mà. Nhưng, bù lại, tiếng đàn dương cầm mà Monika đang chơi cũng thật dễ nghe, âm vang nhẹ nhàng trong gian phòng học nhạc vắng lặng như làm dịu đi tiếng mưa bão ngoài trời ồn ã, khiến cho khoảng thời gian ngồi đợi của cả nhóm cũng vì thế mà bớt buồn chán đi rất nhiều.

Bóng đèn trên trần chớp sáng rồi lại tắt ngúm, có lẽ là trời mưa bão cũng gây ảnh hưởng đến hệ thống điện rồi, Matt vừa ngồi bên sân khấu trống trải, vừa ngước lên nhìn mấy cái bóng đèn lo lắng. Mất điện, và nguồn sáng duy nhất mà mọi người có trong phòng là mấy ngọn đèn bão, vài cây nến cũ và mấy chiếc điện thoại bật đèn pin soi xung quanh. Bầu trời bên ngoài tối sầm, mưa bão rồi sấm chớp, nên nếu không có chiếc đồng hồ điện thoại của họ, thì cũng không ai nghĩ là giờ mới đang buổi chiều đâu.

Tiếng đàn du dương như âm vang bầu không gian vắng lạnh, bên cây dương cầm cũ kĩ, Monika như say sưa trong tiếng nhạc, cùng Seele hát một bài thật vui, xua đi chút tối tăm trong gian phòng học nhạc rộng lớn nơi mọi người đang ngồi trú mưa cùng nhau. Hai chị em tinh nghịch, mái tóc nâu dài thắt thành đuôi ngựa cùng mái tóc đen óng cắt ngang vai đung đưa theo tiếng hát, khi cô em cũng tìm được một cây trống tay, vỗ đều theo tiếng đàn và cùng hát theo chị, bầu không khí vui vẻ giữa lúc trầm lặng bình yên, cơn bão dữ dội ngoài trời dường như chẳng còn chạm được tới tâm trạng của mọi người nữa. Bài hát của hai chị em ấy có tên là 'Tương lai'…

"Lâu rồi mới thấy Nàng Nấm nữ tính như thế đấy."

Trêu đùa một chút, August nhận xét, mà thế nào cái trống tay bay đến vèo một cái qua cả nửa gian phòng rộng và đập đến 'bốp' vào đầu cậu, cũng phát ra tiếng nhạc vui tai, nhưng cách dùng không được đúng cho lắm. Suốt ngày gọi Seele với cái biệt danh ấy, nhưng 'Nàng Nấm' nghe cũng đáng yêu lắm chứ, Brandon ngồi bên cạnh hai anh em August và Matt cũng bật cười, vui vẻ nhận xét. August thì đồng tình, trong khi con bạn của hai đứa, Seele đang giận dỗi phía bên kia, tay chống hông phụng phịu với hai đứa bạn mình, nhưng thấp cổ bé họng nên giờ không bắt nạt được nữa rồi, đành chịu thôi, làm Monika ngồi bên cạnh cười khúc khích. Giờ August lớn hơn con bé nhiều, không như mấy năm đầu mới quen Seele ở trường, nên con bé không bắt nạt được cậu nữa, mà thằng bạn cũng bắt đầu bộc lộ cái tính cách bạo dạn không kém gì nó, cũng quay ra trêu ghẹo ngược lại nó, giống hệt như lúc ở nhà hay bắt nạt chị Mei.

"Không bắt nạt được nữa, giờ con bé chuyển sang giận dỗi, nũng nịu với August rồi…"

Mei ngồi bên khung cửa sổ cùng Kin cũng mỉm cười vui vẻ, khi phải chứng kiến cảnh mấy đứa em khóa dưới trêu đùa nhau, chạy loạn khắp cả phòng học nhạc như vậy, Matt với Brandon vừa chạy, vừa chọc ghẹo Seele đang đuổi phía sau, trông con bé lúc giận hờn cũng có nét đáng yêu ghê lắm. Mà cũng thật buồn cười, vì hồi trước, Seele cứng đầu, đanh đá bao nhiêu, hay bắt nạt, rồi trêu chọc Matt bao nhiêu, thì giờ càng ngày càng ngược lại như vậy, suốt ngày hờn dỗi với cậu em của Mei, nũng nịu đòi hỏi các thứ như được đèo về bằng xe đạp hay cõng đi chơi, rồi còn hay ghen với mấy bạn nữ khác trong lớp với trong khối hay nói chuyện với August nữa chứ. August thì cũng nghịch ngợm, hay trêu ghẹo, đặt biệt danh cho con bạn là 'Nàng Nấm' nghe cũng dễ thương lắm, mà cũng chiều chuộng, cưng nựng con bé đủ điều. Từ góc nhìn của mấy ông anh bà chị đi trước, đang bước vào năm cuối cấp ở trường Darwin này, thì mọi người cũng tạm hiểu được mọi chuyện là như thế nào rồi. Hai đứa nó có vẻ thích nhau đấy…

Trong khi ba đứa kia đang chạy đuổi nhau khắp phòng, thì phía bên này, hai anh chị lớn cũng đang có một chút thời gian riêng tư, cùng nhau ngắm mưa rơi ngoài trời, cơn mưa xối xả, trắng xóa sân trường vắng vẻ. Hội phụ huynh vẫn chưa thấy ai tới đón, mưa bão to thế này, họ cũng chẳng về được nhà chỉ với một vài chiếc ô hay áo mưa mỏng, nên đành nán lại với nhau ở trường, mò vào trong phòng học nhạc theo ý tưởng của Monika, để cùng nhau ngồi đợi người thân tới đón về. Mà cô thư ký trong nhóm cũng chơi đàn hay lắm, tiếng dương cầm du dương vui tươi làm bầu không khí trong phòng lúc mưa bão, mất điện, trở nên rộn ràng và bớt buồn chán hơn rất nhiều. Bên ngoài khung cửa sổ, mưa vẫn rơi tầm tã, trắng xóa cả bầu trời âm u, tán cây bị gió quật dữ dội, sấm chớp thi thoảng lại lóe lên đùng đùng, vậy mà trong phòng, cảm giác thật gần gũi, mọi người ngồi đợi cùng nhau, bầu không gian ấm áp, tiếng nhạc du dương cùng tiếng hát, tiếng cười nói vui vẻ của họ như át đi tiếng ồn ào của cơn bão đầu thu ngoài trời.

"Những lúc mưa bão như thế này, tự dưng lại được ngồi lại với nhau, cảm giác ấm áp ghê nhỉ?"

"Mình thích trời mưa bão lớn như thế này lắm. Làm mọi người như gần gũi với nhau hơn…"

Tâm sự cùng nhau bên khung cửa sổ, một thoáng tương tư, Kin đang ngồi bên bệ cửa, cánh tay bị thương của cậu đưa về phía trước, để cho Mei chăm sóc, ân cần và tỉ mỉ băng bó lại vết thương của cậu bằng băng trắng, dịu dàng, lo lắng cho cậu thật nhiều.

"Tay cậu còn đau không?"

"Nó ổn rồi. Đừng lo."

Lúc nào cũng 'đừng lo', cô lớp trưởng nghe cậu nói như vậy nhiều lần lắm rồi, nhưng cũng cảm thấy an tâm hơn một chút. Thoáng giận hờn vu vơ, cô cúi đầu, mái tóc dài đen óng xõa xuống, giọng nói trầm ấm như nghiêm khắc hơn với cậu.

"Cậu mà bị làm sao nữa, là mình giận lắm ấy."

Chút giận dỗi trên gương mặt dễ thương của cô làm Kin bật cười lúng túng, gãi mái đầu rối bù mà xấu hổ quá, khi lớn rồi mà vẫn để cô ấy phải lo lắng, chăm sóc cho mình như trẻ mẫu giáo thế này. Nhưng, Mei cũng không phiền đâu, khi phải chăm sóc cho cậu như vậy, chỉ là cô hơi giận và lo lắng thôi mà.

"Chờ chút…"

Do không có ghim kẹp y tế, nên Mei đành dùng tạm chiếc kẹp tóc của mình để cố định miếng băng gạc trên tay cậu, làm mái tóc đen óng của cô xõa dài xuống gương mặt dịu hiền, nét lo lắng như mím lại trên bờ môi mảnh mai ấm áp. Nhìn chiếc kẹp tóc cũ của cô mà Kin lại thấy hoài niệm, khi chiếc kẹp tóc đính bông hoa trang trí màu xanh biếc đã bị vỡ đi một nửa ấy, sắc lam lung linh trầm ấm như đồng điệu cùng ánh mắt ưu tư, khi cô lặng lẽ, ân cần băng bó vết thương cho cậu. Ngắm nhìn cô bạn dịu dàng, mái tóc đen óng xõa dài che đi nửa gương mặt, mà cậu như nhớ lại, quãng thời gian đầu hai đứa gặp nhau ở trường. Lúc ấy, cậu gặp cô mà cứ bị giật mình, vì cái vẻ trầm lặng và ưu tư trong con mắt trái trĩu buồn ấy, khi cô lúc nào cũng để mái tóc cắt ngắn ngang vai của mình lòa xòa, che đi nửa gương mặt cùng miếng băng gạc trắng trên con mắt phải, mà không vén tóc lên hay dùng kẹp tóc cho gọn gàng. Vậy nên, cũng chỉ vô tình thôi, cậu đã tặng cô một chiếc kẹp tóc, dù chỉ là chiếc kẹp tóc cũ cậu nhặt được ngoài bãi biển, bông hoa màu lam long lanh trong suốt đính bên trên đã bị vỡ đi một nửa… Nhưng Mei dường như yêu mến và trân trọng chiếc kẹp tóc ấy lắm, luôn giữ nó bên mình như một vật bất ly thân kể từ ngày cậu tặng nó cho cô. Vậy mà, giờ cô ấy lại dùng chiếc kẹp tóc ấy để băng bó vết thương cho cậu, cảm giác như vậy cũng thật ấm áp biết bao….

"Có lẽ tạm ổn rồi…"

Nét lo lắng vẫn còn vấn vương trên gương mặt thiếu nữ, cô ngước lên nhìn cậu, thoáng mỉm cười, nụ cười hiền dịu như ấm áp, chiếc kẹp tóc của cô đã ghim lại trên lớp băng trắng trên cánh tay của cậu, vết thương cũng dường như không còn đau nữa, giống như một phép màu, hơi ấm từ bàn tay mềm mại cùng chiếc kẹp tóc với nửa bông hoa màu lam lung linh trong suốt, xoa dịu đi những cơn đau nơi vết rách trên cánh tay của Kin.

Cũng là một vết thương khá tệ nữa, khi cậu đã bị một mảnh vỡ của bộ áo giáp trong phòng thí nghiệm cứa vào tay lúc nghiên cứu cơ chế chuyển pha, vết rách cắt khá sâu, và dù cho cậu đã tự khâu nó lại, sát trùng, băng bó, thì vết thương vẫn rỉ máu nhiều, rất đau nhức và khó chịu. Nhưng rồi, đến khi Mei tháo lớp băng luộm thuộm của cậu ra và tự mình băng bó lại, chăm sóc cho cậu một cách ân cần, tỉ mì, thì cái cảm giác đau đớn ấy như dịu dần rồi tan biến, trong hơi ấm của đôi bàn tay mềm mại dịu dàng của cô, cùng một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên vết băng trắng, đôi bờ môi hồng mảnh mai, nét tinh nghịch thoáng qua, cô như chúc cậu sớm khỏe, vết thương sớm lành lại bằng một hành động thật đáng yêu như vậy…

Nhìn hai đứa bạn 'sến' một tí bên này mà Monika cũng thích lắm, tươi cười tinh nghịch, cô đánh một bản nhạc có nét lãng mạn rất riêng, giọng nói nhí nhảnh vui vẻ cùng tiếng đàn như trêu đùa hai bạn.

"Mei định học vào ngành Y, để sau này trở thành bác sĩ, được chăm sóc riêng cho cậu thôi đấy."

Dự định đấy, cô lớp trưởng mới chỉ kể cho cô bạn thân của mình, vậy mà Monika lại đem ra kể với mọi người và với cả Kin như thế, làm cậu nghe được thì vui lắm, còn cô quay lại, giận dỗi mà cũng thật dễ thương, nét mặt ửng hồng ngượng ngùng khi đáp lại con bạn mình, cố ra vẻ nghiêm khắc mà không được.

"Thì cũng phải có ai đó ở bên chăm sóc cho cậu ấy chứ, khi mà suốt ngày bị thương như vậy."

"Uầy, vậy cũng lãng mạn ghê nhỉ?"

Seele thì thích lắm, ngồi vắt vẻo trên chiếc ghế gỗ bên cây đàn dương cầm mà mơ mộng. Con bé thôi đuổi hai đứa kia rồi, vì đằng nào nó cũng có đuổi được August đâu, bắt được mỗi Brandon à. Bọn con trai càng ngày càng nhanh và khỏe, đuổi mãi chỉ tổ mệt người, nên nó quay lại say sưa nghe Monika đàn, xem hai anh chị chăm sóc cho nhau, Mei dịu dàng, lo lắng cho Kin từng chút một, làm nó cũng thích lắm, muốn học tập chị để sau này còn kiếm bạn trai…

"Tớ thì vẫn chưa quyết định được… Nhưng dù cho là nghe theo gia đình, học ngành kinh tế, hay theo đuổi đam mê nghệ thuật, thì tớ cũng sẽ làm hết sức."

Một chút ghen tị với người bạn thân của mình, Monika bối rối, tiếp tục đánh đàn mà tâm sự. Cô ấy vẫn chưa đưa ra quyết định sẽ theo đuổi một tương lai vững chắc cùng gia đình, hay sẽ nghe theo đam mê nghệ thuật của bản thân nữa. Cô ấy cũng rất đa tài và giỏi dang, ở cả văn học, hội họa và âm nhạc, nhưng lại không quá xuất sắc giống như ai đó trong lớp về chế tạo và nghiên cứu, nên cũng không biết lựa chọn cuối cùng sẽ ra sao. Nhưng, một cô gái với nhiệt huyết và quyết tâm như Monika, có lẽ dù theo hướng nào, thì cô ấy cũng sẽ cố gắng hết mình mà thôi. Matt tin là vậy, lời nhận xét có phần khen hơi quá ấy của cậu làm cô thư ký xấu hổ, gương mặt đỏ ửng trong ánh nến lung linh tủm tỉm cười, cúi gằm xuống mà vờ như say sưa đánh đàn, coi như không chú ý đến cậu bạn ngốc của mình, mà thực ra là quá thích đi, khi được Matt khen.

"Chị Mei chắc định theo anh Kin sang châu Âu sau khi học xong Đại học đấy. Sang làm bác sĩ riêng luôn cho anh ấy chứ nhỉ?"

August trêu chọc bà chị hay xấu hổ ngầm của mình, đồng thời cũng đoán mò về dự định của Kin trong tương lai. Nhưng trong khi chị Mei của nó lại giận dỗi, xấu hổ ng mà không nói được câu gì để phản kháng, thì Kin chỉ cười một cách bí hiểm, ra hiệu đưa ngón tay lên miệng mà như muốn mọi người im lặng, không nên đoán mò về dự định tương lai của cậu nữa, thứ mà tới giờ cậu vẫn chưa nói với ai cả. Cậu đã đưa ra quyết định của mình rồi, nhưng giờ chưa phải lúc để tiết lộ ra đâu.

"Sang đấy để gặp chị Diana thì chị Mei làm gì còn cơ hội."

Brandon thì không hiểu chuyện, nhận định.

"Cơ hội nhiều là đằng khác đấy. Chẳng ai cấm anh Kin một mình ẵm cả hai nàng đâu."

Seele tinh nghịch trêu ghẹo, liếc ông anh mình vẫn đang cười, cái điệu cười vô tư ấy mà như không có bí mật gì cả, nhưng thực ra lại rất nhiều bí mật mà anh không nói ra. Brandon nghe con bạn nói vậy mà ra vẻ hốt hoảng ghê gớm, tưởng sắp ngất tới nơi ấy, làm mọi người lại khúc khích với nhau.

"Mà… sao đợt trước, Kin không dẫn Diana đi trốn nhỉ? Cùng cô ấy trốn khỏi gia đình, tới một nơi thật xa, cùng nhau xây dựng cuộc sống mới, lập gia đình, chỉ có hai người, thật lãng mạn biết bao."

Monika vẫn đánh đàn, tinh nghịch trêu chọc cậu bạn mình, với một chút bí mật rất con gái mà mấy nàng đã chia sẻ với nhau trước lúc chia tay ấy, làm Kin lại tỏ ra bối rối quá. Diana đã ngỏ lời đồng ý sẵn rồi, nhưng Kin không thực hiện, nên câu chuyện đưa nàng đi trốn, bỏ lại gia đình bạn bè, tới nơi xa xôi lãng mạn, để xây dựng một tương lai của riêng hai đứa ấy đã không xảy ra. Dù đã là nhiều năm về trước rồi, mà bây giờ kể lại, cả bọn vẫn ngồi cười với nhau vui lắm, bầu không khí trong gian phòng học nhạc lại thêm ấm áp, vui vẻ hơn trước, bởi câu chuyện tình yêu ly kì của Kin và Diana.

"Có khi nào, còn vấn vương chị Mei không? Như thế thì tham quá, đưa cả hai nàng đi trốn."

"Chị Mei nhà em cũng có giá lắm đấy, anh! Không sòng phẳng thì đừng hòng rước về nhé."

"Đưa nhau đi trốn à? 'Kakeochi', ở quê ngoại tớ gọi là vậy… Nghe cũng lãng mạn ghê lắm chứ. Giống như trong mấy bộ tiểu thuyết tình cảm lãng mạn ấy!"

"Chắc là thiếu kinh phí… Haha!"

Nghe mấy đứa bạn trêu đùa mà hai người bên này chỉ tủm tỉm cười với nhau, gương mặt Mei lại ửng hồng xấu hổ, còn Kin thì lại bắt đầu run lập cập, toát mồ hôi lạnh rồi. Coi như đó là bí mật giữa họ đi, một bí mật ấm áp, giữa cậu, cô và cô ấy, hạnh phúc bên nhau…

…

Đạp xe trở về khu tập thể giữa trời mưa bão dữ dội, Kin vội vã, cất chiếc xe đạp của mình vào dưới gầm cầu thang, cởi vội và phơi tạm chiếc áo mưa xuống bên tay vịn. Trời vẫn tối sầm, mà dù sao thì cũng gần tối rồi. Mọi người đều đã về nhà an toàn, chú Leon đưa xe tới đón Matt và Seele về sớm nhất, Monika có tài xế riêng tới đón, chở Mei và August đi cùng về nhà luôn. Chỉ còn cậu, với câu nói dối kinh điển, 'tớ có người đón sau', chịu ở lại thêm một chút nữa, tới tận khi mẹ Brandon tới đón cậu em về, thì Kin mới chịu an tâm để ra về sau cùng, mà cũng là về một mình, khi cậu đội mưa bão, mặc áo mưa mỏng và đạp xe về nhà vào giờ muộn thế này. Cũng may, sức cậu khỏe mạnh hơn mọi người, nên việc đạp xe về nhà giữa trời mưa gió là không thành vấn đề, chứ người khác chắc đã bị gió bão thổi bay luôn cả người cả xe mất rồi.

"Ướt cả rồi…"

Ướt nhẹp luôn, khi mà cái ái mưa của Kin cũng không chịu nổi cơn bão kinh khủng này, còn quần áo cậu thì sũng nước tới mức nặng trịch. Nhưng, cặp cậu không sao do đã được bọc thêm túi ni lông, sách vở, bản vẽ hay các thứ khác bên trong cơ bản đều không bị ướt, nên cũng không quá đáng lo cho cậu. Cánh tay bị băng bó cũng không bị ướt, chiếc kẹp tóc của Mei vẫn kẹp ở đó, bông hoa nhựa màu lam trong suốt làm cậu cảm thấy đáng yêu ghê, phải nhớ trả lại cô lúc nào đi học thôi, vì bão thế này kiểu gì mọi người cũng được nghỉ học một hai ngày đấy. Mà, quan trọng hơn cả, mọi người đều đã về nhà an toàn, trong cái thời tiết mưa bão tháng bảy ở cái hòn đảo giữa đại dương này, vậy là cậu an tâm nhất rồi.

"Hử?"

Một thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng cũng như đã quen thuộc từ trước, khi cậu thấy anh sinh viên sống bên phòng mình đang ở trên sân thượng, luyện tập giữa lúc mưa bão mùa thu. Cũng không quá lạ, vì anh ấy lúc nào cũng vậy mà, cần mẫn dù cho thời tiết có ra sao, mưa bão hay sấm sét có thể nào, kể cả khi cái cột thu lôi của mấy anh em dựng lên chưa chắc đã đủ an toàn cho anh trèo lên sân thượng tập luyện như vậy, nhưng mà sấm sét cũng chưa chắc đánh tới đây, vì xung quanh còn nhiều tòa nhà cao tầng khác, còn cái khu tập thể hai tầng của họ cao chỉ bằng một tầng rưỡi của mấy tòa kia thôi. Nhưng cũng thật đáng nể, một chút đáng lo, khi Kin thấy anh đang luyện tập với cái bao cát của hai anh em, dưới trời mưa tầm tã, cát trong bao ngấm sũng nước, cứng không khác gì bê tông, vậy mà anh vẫn tung từng cú đấm dữ dội vào nó, mạnh mẽ và quyết đoán, mà không cần dùng đệm tay giống cậu. Như thể… anh đang tức giận một chuyện gì đó vậy. Hiếm khi thấy anh tức giận lắm, hay đúng hơn là chẳng bao giờ. Anh chàng điềm đạm và đáng tin cậy ấy, sinh viên kinh tế học mãi vẫn không ra trường được, đam mê game và văn học, dễ tính và chẳng bao giờ tỏ ra giận dữ, luôn luyện tập rất nhiều, luôn chăm chỉ, dù đôi khi lại trở nên hơi cực đoan…

Giống như anh luôn chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho một thứ gì đó rất lớn đang sắp diễn ra vậy, và thời gian thì đang dần chảy cạn, nhưng những gì anh chuẩn bị vẫn chưa thể sẵn sàng, khiến cho anh tức giận, tới mức trèo lên sân thượng giữa trời mưa bão ầm ầm, đấm cái bao bê tông ấy như cố gắng trút giận lên nó, nhưng lại không thể làm được gì hơn ngoài những điều vô bổ như vậy cả…

…một thoáng lo âu, để rồi lại bị cái nét tinh nghịch và lạc quan thường ngày của anh xua đi trong suy nghĩ cậu. Kin tặc lưỡi, như bỏ qua những nghi vấn mơ hồ ấy của cậu về anh. Anh ấy sẽ không sao đâu, cậu tin như vậy, vì anh luôn là người điềm đạm, vui vẻ và đáng tin nhất mà cậu từng biết, một hình mẫu mơ hồ thú vị mà Kin muốn trở thành, một người mà mọi người có thể tin tưởng vào. Vậy nên, không có chuyện anh ấy giận dữ tới mức cực đoan và làm mấy chuyện ngớ ngẩn như vậy cả đâu…

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu có tin vào những siêu anh hùng không?"

Cùng ngồi bên nhau trên vòng đu quay khổng lồ đang dần lên tới đỉnh, cậu hỏi cô, đôi mắt đỏ rực trong ánh hoàng hôn tinh nghịch nhìn về phía biển khơi bao la của ngày cuối thu ấm áp. Khoang cabin chậm rãi lên cao, khung cảnh dần mở ra tới mênh mông trong ánh chiều lung linh, nhuộm bầu không gian bao la phía trước hai người trong sắc vàng cam rực rỡ. Ánh mắt cậu luôn tràn đầy hi vọng, cô tủm tỉm cười duyên dáng, giọng nói vui vẻ như hòa nhịp cùng cơn gió biển mát lành…

"Hì…. Tất nhiên là có rồi."

Ánh vàng kim mượt mà tung bay trong cơn gió, mờ nhòa trong ánh cam rực rỡ của buổi chiều thu ấm áp, họ ngồi bên nhau, trên vòng đu quay khổng lồ của công viên giải trí, khoang cabin đang chậm rãi đi lên cao, nhìn về phía biển khơi bao la phía trước mà mơ mộng vào những phép màu kì diệu, một chút ngây thơ trong tiếng cười vui vẻ, như âm vang bầu không gian lấp lánh mênh mông…

"Này! Tỉnh đê! Tỉnh dậy đê."

Vỗ vỗ má thằng bạn tách tách mấy cái làm Kin giật mình, như thể vừa bị mơ ngủ ấy, Matt lại cười toe toét, xoa xoa mái đầu rối bù của nó trêu chọc.

"Đang giữa buổi chiều đấy ông tướng! Có ngủ gật thì cũng chọn lúc chứ."

"Ờ ờ…"

Đang ngồi với nhau ở sân bóng của trường, chuẩn bị cho trận đấu bóng đá sắp diễn ra, mà cái thằng bạn thân của Matt thì cứ như đứa thiếu ngủ thế này, không biết chút có ra sân được không nữa. Câu lạc bộ bóng đá của trường đã thiếu người, phải kéo tạm Kin đi cho đủ người rồi, nhưng cứ đà này, có đủ mười một người, mà lúc đá cậu ta lại lăn ra ngủ nữa, thì có cũng bằng thừa mất thôi. Mấy đứa em khóa dưới, rồi thằng bạn Samuel học cùng lớp, cùng câu lạc bộ bóng đá với Matt, đang lo sốt vó cho cậu lớp trưởng đây này.

Câu lạc bộ bóng đá của trường, nòng cốt là nhóm học sinh cùng khóa với họ, nhưng đến năm nay là năm cuối cấp, hầu hết mọi người đã nghỉ hoạt động câu lạc bộ để tập trung học hết rồi, bỏ lại hai đứa bạn cùng một đám lóc cóc mới chân ướt chân ráo tập đá bóng như vậy… Chắc năm nay họ lại bị loại từ vòng bảng… mà có khi gửi xe cũng chưa chắc đã xong chứ ngồi đấy mà bảng với biểu.

"Thôi coi như đá nốt năm cuối… cho các em có tinh thần."

Sam bỗng thở dài, tay vuốt vuốt mái đầu cắt cua, nước da ngăm đen, cậu ta nhăn mặt cười buồn bã, vẻ thất vọng lắm…

"Sang năm có muốn đá cũng chưa chắc đã có cơ hội đâu."

Sam rất thích bóng đá, và dù cho không được đào tạo bài bản hay được đưa vào học viện bóng đá luyện tập chuyên nghiệp từ nhỏ, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn luôn hi vọng vào một cửa tuyển ngang sau khi tốt nghiệp, với điều kiện là cậu chăm chỉ luyện tập, tham gia hoạt động câu lạc bộ bóng đá tích cực và có một chút thành tích cùng tiếng tăm ở các giải bóng đá cấp độ trung học để được các tuyển trạch viên chú ý. Anh trai thứ của cậu ấy hơn cậu sáu tuổi, cũng là một cầu thủ bóng đá chuyên nghiệp đang thi đấu ở châu Âu, nên Samuel cũng muốn được sang đó cùng anh, theo đuổi giấc mơ bóng đá từ nhỏ của hai anh em. Anh ấy tên là Grant thì phải, Grant 'Green' Bolt, tia chớp xanh, một cầu thủ khá nổi ở thời điểm hiện tại, và Samuel cũng mong ước được như vậy, tình yêu trái bóng bắt đầu từ ấy…

Nhưng mà… chưa có cái nào trong số những điều kiện cần ấy của cậu xảy ra cả, cho tới tận năm nay. Sam chưa để lại nổi một dấu ấn nào ở giải trường, vì đội trường Darwin đi thi đấu bóng đá toàn thua trắng dái… *khụ* trắng tay từ vòng bảng, thi đấu sáu thua tới bảy, hiệu số toàn âm mười đổ lên, suốt mấy năm nay rồi. Từ Hội thao, giải mùa đông, giải mùa hè, giải vớt, giải nhi đồng, giải… các thứ, chưa bao giờ cái câu lạc bộ bóng đá của trường này đi qua được vòng bảng. Với Matt thì chuyện đó không có gì nặng nề cả, vì cậu không chú ý lắm tới thành tích, luôn vui vẻ và chơi hết mình, nên dù cho có không được giải, và vác cái chân bị băng bó về lớp, thì cậu ấy vẫn vui vẻ, cười nói lạc quan mà không để trong lòng. Còn Sam thì… dù vẫn vui cười và trò chuyện, trêu đùa với mọi người sau mỗi lần đội bị loại, nhưng sự buồn bã và thất vọng của cậu ấy là thấy rõ, thậm chí là cậu ấy đang dần trở nên tuyệt vọng và gần như buông tay với giấc mơ từ nhỏ ấy của hai anh em rồi.

"Đừng bi quan thế chứ…"

Cậu ấy đã cố gắng để tự luyện tập rất chăm chỉ rồi, vậy mà…

Kin cũng mới biết chuyện ấy thời gian gần đây, khi hai thằng bạn cùng lớp mình kể về chuyện câu lạc bộ bóng đá giờ đang thiếu nhân sự, rồi muốn mời cậu và mấy đứa em trong hội vào cho đủ số lượng đăng ký giải. Ban đầu, cậu cũng chỉ mong đi cho đủ số lượng, coi như giúp hai đứa bạn cố tham gia nốt mấy giải bóng đá nữa, lấy làm kỷ niệm năm cuối cấp trước khi tốt nghiệp và ra trường mà thôi. Nhưng, nhìn Sam giờ mà cậu lại muốn làm nhiều hơn như vậy, khi mà cậu bạn quê gốc Brazil ấy vẫn luôn chăm chỉ luyện tập rất nhiều, nhưng lại chẳng thể cùng Matt gặt hái được chiến tích gì với câu lạc bộ cả, thành ra suy sụp đi nhiều so với vẻ nhiệt huyết và hiếu chiến của mình thời năm nhất rồi. Cũng đáng trách cái câu lạc bộ bóng đá của trường, ngay từ hoạt động tổ chức đã hời hợt rồi, nên những người tâm huyết như Sam cũng sớm rời câu lạc bộ để tìm kiếm một đam mê khác, chỉ còn cậu ấy là bám trụ lại tới năm cuối này thôi.

"Hừm… mà đừng lo. Tớ đá được. Yên tâm."

Nốc tạm ngụm cà phê, Kin đáp lại ngắn gọn, coi như giúp cả đội bớt lo lắng một chút. Tối hôm qua, cậu thức đêm nói chuyện với Mei qua điện thoại tới hơi muộn, nên hôm nay mới hơi thiếu ngủ vậy.

"Ừm. Thế thì cậu thay đồ đi. Tớ ra cho mọi người khởi động."

Sam là đội trưởng của câu lạc bộ bóng đá hiện tại, nên cậu phải ra dáng một chút, cho cả đội luyện tập, khởi động trước khi trận đấu diễn ra. Đây mới là trận mở màn của giải mùa thu, với cường độ hai ngày một trận của một giải ao làng, thì việc khởi động cẩn thận để tránh chấn thương là rất quan trọng. Matt cũng khởi động một chút, dãn cơ để chút nữa chạy cho nhanh, ghi bàn cho đã…

"Mà khoan, cậu định chơi vị trí nào thế?"

Đội trường cậu có mười một người, mà Matt vẫn chưa biết Kin định đá vị trí nào trong đội. Mấy đứa khóa dưới mới tham gia từ đợt đăng ký câu lạc bộ hồi đầu năm, nên vị trí của mọi người vẫn lộn xộn lắm, xoay vòng đều mà không mang lại hiệu quả gì nhiều. Trong khi ấy, Kin lại đang hì hục, quan sát mọi người khởi động mà ghi ghi nháp gì đó vào cuốn sổ danh sách câu lạc bộ, giống như những lần trước cậu tới xem mọi người tập bóng với nhau, nghe câu hỏi của Matt mà đáp lại hờ hững…

"Tiền vệ trụ…"

"Ừ ừ… tớ đá tiền đạo này…"

Matt thì chỉ đá là đá thôi, nên không quá rõ về mấy vị trí trên sân, được phân công ở đâu thì lăng xăng ở đó, sau ấy làm gì thì làm, đá hết mình cùng cả đội hoặc ngồi ăn lẩu trên ghế dự bị cũng được. Sam vẫn đang cho mọi người khởi động, trong khi phía bên kia sân, đội đối phương của họ, trường Top Meyers cũng đã có mặt, cầu thủ khởi động với nhau nhìn hơn hẳn đội bên này. Đối phương nhìn cũng đô con ghê gớm, lại còn rất chuyên nghiệp và có vẻ quen với bóng hơn, nên Kin đoán cũng là một đội có vẻ mạnh.

"Ứng cử viên vô địch năm nay đấy…"

Thế thì là mạnh bỏ m* chứ 'có vẻ' cái gì nữa, cậu lớp trưởng thoáng thở dài, thử thách khó khăn ngay từ vòng đầu đây. Nhưng, đội của cậu cũng đâu có yếu, mấy đứa em khóa dưới nhìn cũng rất tiềm năng và có nhiệt huyết đấy chứ. Vì việc tuyển chọn của câu lạc bộ bóng đá được làm hời hợt quá, nên số lượng không nhiều, nhưng bù lại, chất lượng thì không thiếu, khi tuyển được một lứa trẻ đam mê bóng đá như vậy. Chỉ là, chúng nó hình như vẫn chưa tìm được cảm giác cũng như vị trí thích hợp để chơi bóng mà thôi.

Đứng lên với cuốn sổ ghi chép, Kin ra dáng lắm, nhìn rất dẻo dai và nhanh nhẹn, cũng chuyên nghiệp không kém gì đội bạn, hơn hẳn đám đàn em, khi chạy lại chỗ Sam và cả đội. Matt cũng theo sau, khi họ họp bàn chiến thuật với nhau trước lúc trận đấu bắt đầu.

"Được rồi… tớ có vài ý kiến. Cho tớ nêu ý kiến được chứ…?"

Kin hỏi vậy, mà điều đầu tiên Sam làm là đưa cái băng đội trưởng của cậu ấy cho cậu. Cả bọn tự dưng ngơ người ta, khi người cốt cán nhất đội lại đưa băng đội trưởng, đồng nghĩa với toàn quyền chỉ đạo của toàn đội cho một thành viên mới gia nhập câu lạc bộ bóng đá được ba ngày, cùng với hai thằng em August và Brandon đợt tuyển vớt vừa rồi… Nhưng, trước khi đám đàn em được lên tiếng phản đối gì đó, Sam đã lớn giọng ngay

"Năm nay Kin sẽ là đội trưởng chính thức của đội mình nhé. Cậu ấy là một cầu thủ rất giỏi đấy, chỉ là những năm trước bận nhiều việc nghiên cứu nên không tham gia được thôi."

Sam cũng khá khéo khi nêu việc Kin rất giỏi, vì cũng từng thấy cậu ấy với trái bóng rồi, dù chỉ là chơi đùa, nhưng cả kỹ thuật, thể lực, dáng vóc và tốc độ của cậu lớp trưởng đều rất tốt nếu được tận dụng vào bóng đá. Cậu ấy cũng thường giúp Matt và cậu luyện tập nữa, những lúc câu lạc bộ thiếu người vào năm cuối này, nên không có gì cần bàn cãi về kỹ thuật của Kin cả.

"Mấy đứa cũng biết cậu ấy có thành tích học tập ra sao rồi đấy. Để cậu ấy chỉ đạo trên sân sẽ tốt hơn là anh hay Matt! Nên mọi người hãy tin tưởng Kin."

Samuel Bolt học cùng lớp với Kin, một người bạn không quá thân thiết, nhưng đã có cơ hội được trải nghiệm sự chắc chắn và đáng tin cậy mỗi khi cậu lớp trưởng nêu ý kiến rồi, nên khi thấy Kin đã đứng dậy, tỉnh táo và kiên định, đưa ra ý kiến với cả đội, điều đầu tiên Sam luôn muốn làm, đó là tin tưởng hoàn toàn vào những quyết định của cậu ấy mà không bàn cãi gì với mọi người. August, Brandon, hai đứa em cũng tham gia, một đứa để rèn luyện cho khỏe, một đứa là đi vớt chiều theo ý con bạn, cũng đồng tình với anh. Mà… dù sao hôm nay cả bọn cũng đối đầu với ứng cử viên vô địch giải, nên có thua trắng d… thua tan nát cũng chẳng có gì quá nặng nề. Vừa trêu đùa, thằng em Brandon mê bóng đá vừa vỗ vai Kin, để rồi lại bị cả bọn lườm cho ghê lắm, như kiểu bị đụng chạm lòng tự ái ấy.

"Được rồi. Điều chỉnh một chút về đội hình nhé. Matt, lấy cho tớ áo với găng tay thủ môn ra đây."

"Ok…"

Matt vẫn chưa hiểu lắm, nhưng vì cái đội bóng của cậu còn chưa có nổi một thủ môn tử tế, nên chắc Kin định chọn vị trí ấy đầu tiên, để xây dựng đội hình theo…

"Mặc vào đi. Cậu làm thủ môn cho tớ."

"Hử…?"

"Thủ môn ấy. Không cần bắt bóng dính đâu. Cứ thấy bóng vào khu vực nguy hiểm là cậu phá ra, theo hướng nào tùy cậu, miễn là đừng phá vào lưới là được.

Ngơ người một lúc, nhưng rồi lại tươi cười tinh quái, Matt vui vẻ mặc áo và đeo găng vào, trận này sẽ làm thủ môn cho mọi người thỏa sức chơi bóng tự do. Cậu ấy mà, vô tư lắm, chẳng quan trọng gì chuyện thi đấu ở vị trí nào đâu, chỉ cần biết là cậu sẽ thi đấu hết sức mình là được. Bình thường Matt hay đá tiền đạo cắm, nhưng hôm nay đổi gió, đổi luôn thành bão, quay ngược cả sân, xuống làm thủ môn, nghe hơi lạ đời với mấy đứa đàn em, nhưng không có gì lạ với Kin cả. Bởi vì, một thằng bạn thân suốt ngày chơi game, rồi thường chơi cầu lông với ông ngoại mỗi buổi chiều, tới mức có thể hành động gần như hoàn toàn theo phản xạ một cách quyết đoán mà không cần quan sát, thì cậu ta có thể cản bóng bay vào lưới được, mà cũng chỉ cần cậu cản và phá bóng đi thôi, vì kĩ thuật bắt gọn bóng của thủ môn cần luyện tập nhiều.

"Tiếp theo, Roni, Val, hai đứa, trung vệ. Gary, Patrick, hai đứa, hậu vệ cánh."

Hai đứa em kém hai tuổi, Roni da ngăm đen mảnh khảnh nhưng nhanh nhẹn và khéo léo, và Val cao lớn vạm vỡ, cực khỏe trong tranh chấp, được phân công vào hai vị trí gạch trụ phòng thủ, trong khi Gary và Patrick đều sở hữu tốc độ và khả năng đeo bám tốt, được đẩy sang trấn thủ hai bên hành lang biên.

"Bốn đứa nhớ này. Roni bọc lót cho Val, chú ý số 9 bên kia, cậu ta có tốc độ rất tốt. Hai đứa nên quyết liệt nhất có thể, vì để họ tiếp cận khung thành là thua chắc. Anh và mọi người sẽ che chắn phía trên, việc của hai đứa là làm mọi cách cản đối phương dắt bóng và sút thôi. Gary và Patrick nên thường xuyên ép vào trong hỗ trợ, quan sát lẫn nhau mà đá, nếu một đứa dâng lên hỗ trợ tấn công thì một đứa ở lại, liên tục luân phiên leo biên, đảm bảo có ít nhất ba người đón các đợt phản công, và đủ bốn người khi chủ động…"

Cậu lớp trưởng phân công rõ ràng cho cả đội, một cách tỉ mỉ và chuyên nghiệp quá, làm mọi người nghe theo răm rắp, gật gù như hiểu chính xác được những gì cậu đang nói. Bởi vì, đúng như Kin suy luận, mấy đứa trong đội, chúng đều đam mê bóng đá và xem rất nhiều những trận đấu chuyên nghiệp, có vốn kiến thức ổn, đủ để hiểu chiến thuật mà cậu đang đề ra

"Mike. Daren. Hai đứa, tiền vệ trung tâm, cùng anh nữa là ba. Anh sẽ đá vị trí trụ ở phía sau phòng ngự, hai đứa dồn lên gây áp lực, không cần tranh chấp tay đôi, chỉ cần áp sát đủ gần để ép họ chuyền bóng là được. Việc cắt bóng anh sẽ lo hết."

Tiếp theo là hàng tiền vệ, với Kin là trung tâm, hai vệ tinh bên cạnh là Mike và Daren, với Mike cùng khả năng chuyền bóng dài rất tốt, không quá mạnh mẽ nhưng luôn chính xác trong khả năng đeo bám, còn Daren là sự năng nổ, quyết liệt áp sát. Kin có thể điều phối được hai đứa, cũng như toàn bộ mọi người trong đội ở vị trí này.

"Sam, August, Javi, ba người túc trực trong vòng cấm đối phương cho tớ. Việc còn lại để hàng tiền vệ lo. Mấy cậu chỉ cần làm cho chỗ ấy đông hơn là được. Tập trung bóng cho Sam nhé, August thì cứ làm mấy trò mà… em hay làm với Seele ấy, chạy cắt mặt đối thủ và tìm khoảng trống. Javi, em được tự do biểu diễn kỹ thuật, mất bóng thì phải tranh cướp ngay cho anh. Anh biết là em đủ dai sức để làm vậy mà."

Cậu lớp trưởng nói, như thể cậu biết trước chiến thuật đội bạn rồi vậy, làm Sam hơi nghi ngờ. Nhưng, họ cũng chẳng có nhiều thời gian để tranh luận với nhau về đội hình nữa, khi mà trận đấu đang chuẩn bị bắt đầu rồi. Cái chiến thuật nghe hơi củ lạc, vì đấu với đội mạnh như vậy, cái họ cần là phòng ngự, chứ không phải dâng lên chơi tấn công, mà Kin lại giao việc cho hẳn nửa đội tấn công như vậy…

"Cũng nên cẩn thận một chút, đã giữ chân nhé, kẻo bị đau thì không có ai thay đâu…"

Nói vậy mà thằng em Brandon ngồi dự bị lại buồn, cả cái băng ghế dự bị trống huơ hoắc có mình nó, vì gầy ốm quá, vào sân húc nhau một cái mà bay văng đi cả cây số, nên mới phải ngồi đây…

"Ê nhìn kìa Kin! Mấy bạn nữ tới cổ vũ kìa!"

Matt tinh nghịch gọi Kin, chỉ lên khán đài trước lúc trận đấu bắt đầu vài giây. Cậu lớp trưởng cũng nhìn theo hướng tay thằng bạn, thấy Mei, Clara và Monika đang cùng Seele, có mặt cổ vũ cho mấy anh em. Brandon hô toáng lên với mấy bà chị và con bạn trên khán đài, làm cậu em August đá tuyến trên chỉ biết vỗ mặt, Kin với Matt và Sam tủm tỉm cười. Ba cô bạn gái tới tận sân để cổ vũ, tự dưng mấy thằng con trai lại có thêm động lực để đá, biểu diễn cho họ xem, vì… giờ mà thua tan tác nữa thì xấu mặt lắm. Chả ai muốn từ cầu thủ bóng đá hóa nghệ sĩ nhân dẫn, diễn hài cho các bạn đã mất công tới sân xem như vậy cả đâu.

Tiếng còi khai cuộc bắt đầu, Top Meyer là bên giao bóng trước, và…

Họ cũng mất bóng trước vào chân Kin gần như ngay lập tức, trong sự ngỡ ngàng của những cầu thủ đội bạn vừa bị cắt bóng ngay trước mũi mình… Cả tiền vệ lẫn tiền đạo đội bạn đều bị bất ngờ, khi cầu thủ vừa giữ bóng của họ ngã sấp mặt xuống sân, Kin thì có bóng mà trọng tài thì chả nói gì.

"Cái gì thế?"

Một mình cậu lớp trưởng dẫn bóng xộc thẳng vào trung lộ, làm náo loạn cả đội hình bạn, với hai bên là hai đàn em ở hàng tiền vệ hỗ trợ, Sam và August đã có mặt trong vòng cấm đối phương từ bao giờ, Javi lùi sang bên cánh. Hàng tiền vệ của Top Meyers dâng cao ngay từ đầu, nên không ngờ rằng họ bị tấn công sớm đến như vậy, hai tiền đạo thì ngơ người một lúc mới cùng cả đám phía trên chạy vội về phòng ngự. Thi đấu tới tư thế đội bóng cửa trên, và thứ đầu tiên họ nhận được…

"Áp sát vào!"

Hàng thủ đội bạn lộn xộn, ba tiền đạo chen nhau với bốn hậu vệ, và Daren cùng Mike đang xông tới, định làm chỗ ấy đông hơn nữa luôn. Nhưng mà, đông như vậy, sau cùng cũng chỉ là một chút tinh quái của Kin thôi, vì càng đông càng vui mà, cậu mỉm cười thích thú, vung chân sút thẳng từ khoảng cách gần bốn mươi mét tới khung thành đội đối phương. Bóng bay xé gió, vòng qua cái đám lúc nhúc trong sự ngỡ ngàng của hai mươi con người trên sân, còn thằng Matt đứng chống hông cười toe toét, khi bay thẳng vào lưới đội bạn và ghi bàn mở tỉ số cho Darwin. Một thoáng thích thú, Kin chỉ ăn mừng nhẹ, trước khi quay đi và về sẵn vị trí giao bóng, trong khi đồng đội của cậu đang sung sướng, ôm nhau nhảy múa tưng bừng, vui còn chưa hết kìa. Họ vừa ghi bàn vào đội ứng cử viên vô địch đấy…

"Tinh thần mọi người đã tốt hơn rồi. Giờ thì, chúng ta thi đấu sòng phẳng với họ!"

Bởi vì, cứ với cái tâm lý thi đấu cho có, đá nốt trận với ứng cử viên vô địch để về nhà ăn cơm gà sớm, bị lép vế hoàn toàn so với đội bạn như vậy, cả bọn sẽ chẳng chống cự nổi một đợt tấn công nào của họ đâu. Nên, nếu có một bàn thắng trước, chắc chắn mọi người sẽ hào hứng hẳn lên ngay. Trên khán đài, mấy đứa con gái vỗ tay đôm đốp, cổ vũ nhốn nháo sau bàn thắng bất ngờ của Kin, vui lắm, Mei cười tủm tỉm, biết ngay là cậu lớp trưởng muốn thúc tinh thần cả đội mà.

Sau đó là một trận đấu cân sức thực sự, giữa một đội lót đường đáng lẽ chỉ biết thua trắng d** và bị loại sớm từ vòng bảng, đối đầu với đội ứng cử viên vô địch của giải năm nay. Sân nhà của trường Darwin, cái sân bóng ngày xưa vắng hoe, xơ xác, lá cây rơi dày mà chẳng có ma nào thèm bén mảng tới, chỉ sau một bàn thua của T.M và một clip được đăng tải lên trang web của trường do Clara thu lại, mà sau đó bắt đầu trở nên đông đúc và nhộn nhịp hơn hẳn, tới mức mười phút cuối là gần kín chỗ ngồi luôn rồi.

"Mọi người tới cổ vũ rồi kìa!"

"Náo nhiệt quá…"

Sân bóng đá ngày xưa lặng lẽ, giờ đây mọi người trong trường, từ học sinh, phụ huynh rồi giáo viên, kéo tới xem bóng đá náo nhiệt, bầu không khí vắng vẻ và se lạnh cuối thu, đã dần trở nên nóng rực và rộn ràng hơn rất nhiều, khi mọi người cùng nhau vỗ tay cổ vũ cho đội trường mình. Từng pha đi bóng, từng đường bóng, pha cản phá, đường chuyền dài, cơ hội, bàn thắng, bàn thua, phút lặng lẽ, phút vui mừng,… sân bóng ngày hôm ấy vang dội tiếng hò reo cổ vũ, lần đầu tiên trong suốt nhiều năm, khiến cho mọi người dưới sân đã thực sự được cảm nhận bầu không khí bóng đá, được tiếp lửa và động viên rất nhiều.

Sam hẳn đã vui lắm, vì suốt quãng thời gian ở Darwin, cậu ấy chưa từng được thi đấu ở sân nhà, nhưng lại có nhiều khán giả đến như vậy. Và cậu ấy cũng rất quyết tâm nữa, khi đã thực sự rực cháy, như một ngọn lửa, hình bóng của chàng tiền vệ trẻ Grant Bolt đầy tài năng, anh trai của cậu, như được tái hiện ngay tại một sân bóng của giải đấu cấp trung học ngày hôm ấy. Kỹ thuật tuyệt vời, khả năng giữ bóng, sức mạnh và tốc độ, khả năng sút chóng rất tốt, thể lực dồi dào, phong thái chuyên nghiệp và rất tiềm năng, còn có thể phát triển thêm nhiều, đó là những gì họ ghi lại được vào cuốn sổ, những tuyển trạch viên tới đây để xem đội ứng cử viên Top Meyers thi đấu, nhưng lại bị một chàng tiên đạo vô danh gan góc gây ấn tượng mạnh ngay từ những pha bóng của trận đấu đầu tiên.

Trận đấu quyết liệt và cực kì hấp dẫn, giằng co mà cân bằng đến đáng ngạc nhiên, khiến cho ngay cả T.M mạnh như vậy cũng phải toát mồ hôi mới giữ lại được một trận hòa nghẹt thở trước Darwin của Kin và Sam. Trong khung gỗ, Matt được một ngày trổ tài phản xạ không khác gì Nhện nhọ, khi tung người phá bóng, liên tục và liên tục, tới một lúc mà số lần cứu thua của cậu ta còn nhiều hơn cả số lần cậu ta thắng được Kin trong một trò chơi điện tử, bốn bàn thua mà đội phải chịu nếu so với hai mươi cơ hội đối phương tạo ra được là quá ít rồi. Bốn chàng hậu hệ Val, Roni, Patrick và Gary, bốn chàng lính ngự lâm, lăn xả trên nền sân cỏ, trầy xước, bầm dập, nhưng can trường và gan góc, khi phải đối đầu với hàng công top 3 của giải, những đợt tấn công như sóng thần, vũ bão của họ, chỉ như đang gặp phải một bức tường chắn sóng quá cứng cáp, không thể nào vượt qua. Kin cũng rực sáng với kỹ thuật, sức mạnh và tốc độ cực kì đáng nể, gần như bao quát toàn bộ hệ thống phòng ngự từ xa, thôn túng cả khu vực giữa sân, liên tục bẻ gãy những đợt tấn công, hóa giải áp lực cho hàng thủ, bằng khả năng đọc tình huống, cắt bóng chính xác, cùng thể lực dẻo dai, thi đấu như là một cầu thủ chuyên nghiệp, và đoán được cả tương lai của trận đấu xung quanh mình. Daren và Mike cũng được cậu hướng dẫn và nâng tầm nhãn quan chiến thuật, liên tục luân chuyển bóng tổ chức tấn công mà như đáp trả chính những cơn sóng của T.M bằng cơn bão của riêng hai đứa, cùng Kin lên bóng mà xoay đội bạn như xoay chong chóng, xóc đối phương như xóc đĩa luôn rồi. Việc của August và Javi là liên tục thu hút đội bạn, August bộc lộ khả năng chọn vị trí và luồn lách đáng sợ, còn Javi là khả năng giữ và dắt bóng dẻo dai, mở khoảng trống cho Sam xâm nhập. Và khi, bóng đến chân chàng tiền đạo tiềm năng và tràn đầy nhiệt huyết ấy, thì một cơ hội được mở ra, khung thành đội bạn chao đảo dữ dội chỉ để chống cự lại những cú sút mạnh mẽ của cậu, ba trong số đó đã thành bàn…

Trận đấu hôm đó kết thúc với tỉ số 5 – 5, một kết quả hòa mà có lẽ đến mơ cũng chẳng ai dám nghĩ tới, với số lượng bàn thắng ghi được nhiều nhất của giải đấu năm ấy. Tiếng còi mãn cuộc kết thúc trận đầu bằng tiếng vỡ òa của những cầu thủ dưới sân, cùng đám đông khán giả xung quanh đang náo nhiệt hò reo, vỗ tay tán dương đội bóng trường Darwin vì một trận đấu quả cảm, trên cả tuyệt vời, tất cả đều bắt đầu từ Kin, từ cú sút mở bàn ngỡ như không tưởng của cậu, cùng những pha giải nguy, lăn xả để phòng thủ, luân chuyển bóng, tổ chức tấn công, và hơn cả là động viên tinh thần cả đội. Cậu ấy luôn ở đó, bên cạnh mọi người, dù cho là bàn thắng hay bàn thua, tình huống bóng tốt hay pha bóng dang dở,… cậu luôn động viên và thôi thúc họ phải tiếp tục cố gắng. Vì cậu không chỉ muốn lấp một chỗ trống 'cho đủ người', mà còn muốn đẩy tất cả mọi người cùng tiến lên, cùng nhau đá hết mình vì mùa giải gần như cuối cùng của Sam ở trường…

Mùa giải năm đó, mùa đông năm cuối cấp của Sam, đã trở thành kỷ niệm đáng nhớ nhất của cậu ấy và mọi người. Mười một, và một nửa, con người, bên cạnh là sự cổ vũ của hàng trăm bạn bè và thầy cô trong trường, cùng nhau chiến thắng, vượt qua vòng bảng, tiến tới vòng mười sáu đội, rồi dần dần, là tứ kết, bán kết… và dù cho chỉ đạt được vị trí hạng ba, sau khi thua đương kim vô địch của năm ấy tại bán kết vì Daren và Val bị chấn thương, đội không đủ người để thay thế, nhưng với Sam, đó đã là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà cả bọn làm được cùng nhau rồi… một đội bóng, thực sự, họ là như vậy, lần đầu kể từ khi tham gia câu lạc bộ bóng đá, suốt gần bảy năm từ trung học rồi cao học ở Darwin, lần đầu tiên Sam được trải nghiệm cảm giác ấy cùng mọi người, khi họ đứng bên nhau, đeo trước ngực tấm huy chương đồng của giải, dưới sự cổ vũ của những khán giả nhà đã theo dõi và động viên họ, cùng với giải thưởng vua phá lưới của riêng cậu, trong khi Kin là cầu thủ xuất sắc nhất giải, nhiều người trong số họ vẫn giữ những tấm huy chương của ngày hôm ấy như một báu vật, mãi về sau này…

"Vậy, hình mẫu siêu anh hùng lý tưởng của cậu là gì thế, Matt?"

Ngồi cùng nhau trên khán đài sân bóng đá của trường, bầu không gian vắng vẻ se lạnh của mùa đông đang tới, Sam, Kin và Matt, cùng Mei, Clara và Monika, trò chuyện, tâm sự với nhau sau một giải đấu bóng đá đáng nhớ của riêng nhóm bạn, trong khi những đứa khác trong đội đang kéo nhau xuống sân bóng, dưới ánh sáng của những ngọn đèn pha lúc chập tối, trời tuyết rơi nhẹ đầu đông, để cùng ăn mừng chiến tích huy hoàng của cả đội rồi. Một câu hỏi thú vị, Sam, cậu con trai thường ngày nghiêm túc, hôm nay lại tỏ ra tinh nghịch quá, cùng một chút tò mò, khi hỏi Matt về sở thích của cậu ấy, những siêu anh hùng mà cậu ấy ngưỡng mộ, dù cậu thực lòng không thích lắm mấy thứ viển vông.

"Một người mà tớ và Kin hay gọi vui là…Doctor Mysterio…"

"Là ai vậy?"

Đó là một cái tên kỳ lạ nữa, bởi vì ngay cả trong giới những người đam mê siêu anh hùng, thì đó vẫn là một cái tên lạ hoắc mà họ chưa nghe thấy bao giờ. Nhưng Sam lại càng tỏ ra tò mò hơn, bởi vì thế nghĩa là, đó là một siêu anh hùng khác với định nghĩa thường thấy về những siêu anh hùng, những người có siêu sức mạnh kì diệu và vượt trội hơn người bình thường, hay làm việc nghĩa và 'cứu thế giới'…

"Ồ… đó là một 'siêu anh hùng' đặc biệt… một người mà… nói sao nhỉ?"

Matt gãi đầu, giải thích…

"Ông ấy là không hẳn là một siêu anh hùng, mà chỉ như một 'Người tốt', đối với tớ… Ông ấy không sử dụng vũ khí, súng đạn, kiếm, khiên hay búa sét… ông ấy chỉ có một cây tua vít, để có thể sửa chữa những thứ xung quanh mình. Ông ấy cũng không có tàu chiến, máy bay, xe tăng hay siêu áo giáp, mà, ông ấy chỉ có một chiếc bốt điện thoại cũ kĩ, nơi mọi người có thể gọi điện tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ, du hành khắp nơi, không gian và thời gian, tìm tới và giúp đỡ mọi người, thật nhiều người. Và ông ấy cũng không có siêu sức mạnh, siêu tốc độ, năng lực tâm linh, bay lượn hay phóng ra sét, phun ra lửa,… ông ấy có thêm một trái tim… một trái tim để có thể yêu thương nhiều hơn, cảm nhận, thấu hiểu được nhiều hơn và tốt bụng hơn với thật nhiều người…"

Một thoáng mơ mộng, nhưng nét lạc quan trong nụ cười tinh nghịch, Matt ngước lên nhìn bầu trời tuyết rơi, tiếng chuông rung rinh như âm vang trong tâm trí cậu

"Chúng ta sẽ luôn cần một người anh hùng như vậy ở bên mình… một người có thể giúp đỡ, mang lại hi vọng cho mọi người bằng lòng tốt, sự thấu hiểu và cảm thông của mình… Không bao giờ gian ác, không bao giờ hèn nhát. Luôn cố gắng tốt bụng với mọi người, và không bao giờ được từ bỏ lòng tốt ấy…"

Một chút triết lý của Matt làm hai cô bạn Clara và Monika cười khúc khích, trêu chọc cái vẻ mặt mơ mộng ấy của cậu, làm cậu bạn ngờ nghệch cũng bật cười theo.

"Những người anh hùng mà chúng ta ngưỡng mộ là những gì mà chúng ta muốn trở thành… Và tớ nghĩ, đó là hình mẫu 'anh hùng' mà Matt muốn trở thành đó…"

Mei cũng thật tinh tế, khi nhận xét như vậy về cậu ấy, dường như đã hiểu hơn về ước mơ 'trẻ con' ấy của Matt rồi vậy. Cậu ấy luôn ước mơ được trở thành một người 'anh hùng', nhưng chưa bao giờ nói rõ là như thế nào và giải thích vì sao, cho tới ngày hôm nay, ngồi lại bên mọi người trong một ngày đáng nhớ, một kỷ niệm mà cũng như một phép màu đối với Sam và các bạn. Dưới sân bóng, đội bóng của ba chàng trai đang vui vẻ bên nhau, đoàn kết quá, cùng nhau ăn mừng 'chức vô địch', nâng ly cùng các anh chị năm cuối cấp phía bên trên khán đài. Sam, Clara, Mei, Kin, Matt, Monika cũng cùng nâng ly với cả đội, uống cạn với nhau ly nước ngọt, kỷ niệm chiến tích kỳ diệu cùng mọi người. của riêng mấy đứa

"Yeah… tớ cũng muốn trở thành một siêu anh hùng như vậy. Cậu cũng muốn thế chứ, Kin?"

Quay sang cậu lớp trưởng, ánh mắt của chàng trai Nam Mỹ ấy như long lanh trong ánh đèn sân bóng đang phản chiếu trên nền cỏ xanh úa trong chạng vạng của tuyết trắng, hi vọng thật nhiều. Đáp lại cậu, Kin chỉ cười, vui vẻ và ấm áp, khẽ cúi đầu, nhìn về phía sân bóng mà như đồng tình

"Chắc rồi…"

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu có tin vào 'Cái kết có hậu' không?"

Cậu không nhớ đã hỏi cô như vậy khi nào nữa… Chỉ biết rằng, cô ấy đã mỉm cười, nụ cười hiền dịu như hạnh phúc, khi quay sang bên cậu, đôi mắt xanh biếc lấp lánh những ánh hi vọng ngây thơ…

"Có chứ…"

Ngồi trầm tư bên khung cửa sổ phòng bệnh xá, Kin mơ hồ giữa những trang ký ức xấu hổ, lật cuốn sách mà lúng túng, không nhớ nổi mình đang đọc tới đoạn nào. Một thoáng hồn nhiên, cậu mỉm cười cáu kỉnh, cố gắng xua đi cái câu hỏi kì cục ấy khỏi tâm trí của mình.

"Sao rồi?"

Phòng bệnh xá ngày cuối đông vắng vẻ, chỉ có tiếng máy sưởi chạy rì rì âm vang trong tĩnh mịch, tưởng như nghe được cả tiếng nhỏ giọt trong ống truyền dịch trên giá treo cạnh giường. Bên ngoài khung cửa sổ kính, bầu trời vẫn âm u quá, tuyết trắng bị cuốn trong cơn gió đông lạnh buốt, một mùa đông khắc nghiệt nơi vùng biển đảo Ayden…

"Monika à…?"

Ngồi tựa lưng bên đầu giường, Mei cũng đang đọc cuốn tiểu thuyết của mình, tận hưởng giây phút bình yên tĩnh lặng nơi phòng bệnh xá. Chiếc chăn mỏng đắp tạm tới bụng, ống truyền dịch nhỏ từng giọt chậm rãi, cây kim dẫn ghim vào cánh tay mảnh mai, làn da trắng hồng hào của Mei như ấm nồng trong tiết trời mùa đông ảm đạm. Mái tóc đen óng khẽ đưa, khi cô cúi xuống và liếc nhìn người bạn thânđang nằm ngủ, nhẹ nhàng say giấc, ánh mắt xanh biếc đượm buồn, bờ môi hồng nhợt nhạt khẽ mím lại như bối rối. Gò má cô ửng hồng ấm áp, khi cô bạn ấy nép người vào bên cạnh, chia sẻ hơi ấm của hai đứa, khẽ rúc vào nhau trong chiếc chăn mỏng mà cảm giác thật gần gũi dịu dàng.

"…ngủ rồi…"

Cô thư ký ngủ bình yên bên cạnh Mei, trên chiếc giường chật chội của hai đứa, phải nằm sát vào nhau mới đủ chỗ. Mái tóc nâu mượt mà xõa dài xuống bên gối, dải lụa trắng quấn quanh cánh tay của Mei như một lời chúc, nét tinh nghịch mà cũng thật dễ thương, cô ấy thắt dải lụa buộc tóc của mình thành chiếc nơ trắng quấn quanh cổ tay cô bạn, như mong muốn bạn mình sớm khỏe lại bằng 'phép màu' của chiếc nơ trắng đáng yêu vậy. Hàng mi cong khẽ lay động, lim dim trong giấc ngủ bất chợt, bờ hôi mảnh mai nở nụ cười xinh xắn, gò má ửng lên cùng nước da hồng hào ấm áp, như cảm nhận được hơi ấm của sự thân thương, khi hai đứa khẽ rúc người vào bên nhau.

"…Cậu ấy thức cả đêm hôm qua đấy… hẳn là mệt lắm… khi phải chăm sóc cho mình như vậy."

Bàn tay mềm mại của Mei nhẹ vuốt lên gương mặt dễ thương của Monika, dịu dàng như âu yếm mà cũng lo lắng lắm, khi cô thư ký tiểu thư lại chịu khó tới chăm sóc cho mình chu đáo, những lúc cô ốm yếu như vậy. Thật giống một cô bé tinh nghịch dịu dàng, luôn quan tâm và lo lắng cho người khác, gò má hồng hào ấm nồng của Monika khẽ dụi vào lòng bàn tay cô lớp trưởng, như cảm nhận được hơi ấm của người bạn mình ở bên cạnh, thoáng mơ mộng êm đềm lại thêm dễ chịu, khi cô ấy chìm vào giấc ngủ bình yên.

"…Lỗi của ai?"

Một chút trêu ghẹo mà nụ cười vu vơ cùng ánh mắt đỏ rực vui vẻ của Kin thật khó khiến người ta giận dỗi với cậu được, nên dù Mei có cố tình tỏ ra hờn dỗi, bĩu môi phụng phịu với cậu, thì cô ấy cũng chỉ đang lạc quan thôi mà, nhưng trông cũng đáng yêu lắm.

"…xin lỗi mà!"

Thì thầm với nhau, không muốn đánh thức cô bạn ngủ trên giường dậy, Mei tủm tỉm cười xấu hổ với Kin. Suốt ngày nhắc nhở cậu phải giữ gìn sức khỏe, không được làm việc quá sức, mà cuối cùng, đứa phải vào viện vì kiệt sức đến mức ngất xỉu trong lớp trước lại là cô. Kin cũng cười tinh nghịch, dù muốn bỏ qua, nhưng cơ mà điệu cười quái đản của cậu lại thành ra khoét sâu vào nỗi đau khổ của Mei, làm cô lớp trưởng ngượng quá, cúi gằm mà mặt đỏ ửng rồi. Cậu ấy cũng lo cho cô lắm đấy, quan tâm tới cô rất nhiều mà lại không muốn biểu lộ ra, chỉ là, không muốn bạn mình phải cảm thấy có lỗi thêm mà thôi.

"Chắc công việc của Hội trưởng hội học sinh vất vả lắm nhỉ?"

Mei đã tiếp quản Hội học sinh từ Steve sau khi anh ấy và Celine tốt nghiệp, đến giờ cũng được hơn một năm rồi, và cô ấy vẫn luôn làm rất tốt công việc, trọng trách ấy với tư cách Hội trường. Đó không phải là một vị trí dễ dàng hay nhàn hạ gì, vì với khối lượng công việc lớn, trách nhiệm khá nặng nề của Hội học sinh, không ít người đã rút lui vào phút cuối, hay cũng chỉ bám trụ vật vờ được một thời gian trước khi phải bỏ cuộc giữa chừng. Nhưng với Mei, một cô nữ sinh năm cuối ưu tú, cần mẫn và luôn cố gắng, trách nhiệm với công việc, cùng trí thông minh và tính cách thẳng thắn, đó hẳn là một vị trí phù hợp với cô ấy…

"Thì…cũng hơi vất vả thôi…"

Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cô ấy có thể một mình gánh vác mọi chuyện như vậy, khi bên cạnh không có những người xuất sắc như Kin hỗ trợ và san sẻ trách nhiệm cùng mình. Đôi khi, cô ấy cũng hơi quá cố gắng, để lấp vào cái bóng quá lớn mà hội trưởng xuất sắc suốt nhiều năm liền, Nelson Woodwell để lại sau khi tốt nghiệp, khiến cho Mei có lẽ đã bị quá tải, gây ảnh hưởng nhiều tới sức khỏe của cô ấy dạo gần đây. Nhưng, khi mà Kin còn phải tập trung vào những nghiên cứu của mình, việc Mei cố gắng gấp đôi để gánh vác vị trí mà đáng lẽ là dành cho cậu, dường như, chính cô mới là người muốn giảm bớt áp lực, san sẻ trách nhiệm cùng với cậu, chứ không phải trở thành gánh nặng của cậu và các bạn như thế này…

"Cũng nên giữ gìn sức khỏe một chút chứ. Có gì cứ nhờ mình giúp đỡ ấy. Mình có thể không trong Hội học sinh, nhưng nếu là để giúp đỡ cậu, thì mình sẽ làm hết khả năng được mà…"

Một chút lo lắng, cậu lại làm cô cảm thấy như nhỏ bé, yếu đuối quá. Nhưng rồi, một nụ cười hiền dịu, cô ấy thoáng gật đầu, như một lời cảm ơn, ngước lên nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng.

"…ừm…"

Hai đứa cứ nhìn nhau mà tủm tỉm cười xấu hổ, rồi quay đi như không dám chạm mắt nhau nữa, sợ lại khiến người kia khó xử hơn, bối rối một hồi rất lâu, mà cũng không muốn làm Monika thức giấc. Bên cạnh Mei, cô thư ký xinh xắn Monika bỗng dưng mỉm cười thật dễ thương, dù chỉ là trong mơ, nhưng có lẽ cô ấy cũng mơ thấy một điều gì đó rất vui ấy…

Cầm trong tay cuốn sách mà cả hai đứa cứ loay hoay, Kin và Mei, đều cố tìm một thứ gì đó để nói chuyện với nhau, giúp bầu không khí ấm áp trong gian phòng bệnh xá bớt khó xử, nhưng lại lúng túng không nghĩ ra chủ đề gì cho vui cả. Mei thì đang đọc một cuốn tiểu thuyết tình cảm, làm Kin cũng vô tình nhớ lại câu hỏi kì cục hồi ấy của cậu. Một thoáng ngần ngại, cậu ngẩng lên, đôi mắt đỏ rực ngước nhìn cô tinh nghịch, đưa ra câu hỏi chủ đề…

"Này Mei. Cậu có tin vào 'Cái kết có hậu' không?"

Một câu hỏi thật dễ trả lời, nhưng Mei lại bối rối quá, khi cuốn tiểu thuyết vẫn đặt mở trong lòng mà đôi mắt xanh biếc hai màu thiên thủy ưu tư nhìn xa xăm, như mông lung giữa những dòng suy ngẫm.

"Cũng không hẳn…"

Giọng nói dịu hiền trầm ấm vang lên giữa bầu không gian tĩnh mịch, cô trả lời cậu, bờ môi mỏng manh thoáng mím lại như đang suy ngẫm điều gì đó…

"Tại sao vậy?"

"…vì mình nghĩ, cái kết có hậu chỉ có trong những câu truyện cổ tích mà thôi"

Câu hỏi tò mò của Kin làm Mei thêm bối rối. Thoáng ưu tư, cô ấy ngồi tựa lưng vào bên giường, hơi nghiêng mình về phía cậu, thủ thỉ như đang muốn tâm sự một điều gì đó thật lòng.

"Còn cuộc sống thực này không giống như một câu chuyện đâu, Kin ạ. Sẽ rất khó để một cái kết có hậu có thể xảy ra, dù mong muốn đến đâu đi nữa…"

"Cuộc sống không giống như một câu chuyện à? Câu nói đó, cậu biết nó bắt nguồn từ đâu không?"

"Từ đâu vậy?"

"Từ một câu chuyện về cuộc sống."

Điệu cười tinh quái, Kin làm Mei cũng bật cười theo mình, khi cậu vừa nói ra một cách hài hước để trêu đùa lại cô. Nó giống như việc vừa ăn thịt nướng vừa giảng dạy về ăn chay vậy, Kin trêu chọc làm Mei cười vui hơn, cảm giác mệt mỏi cũng phần nào dịu đi một chút, nhớ lại con bạn đang nằm ngủ trên giường bên cạnh mà hai đứa lại bụm miệng cười với nhau, không muốn đánh thức nó dậy.

"Vậy cơ đấy… Nhưng mà, bản thân mình vẫn nghĩ, cái kết có hậu ngoài đời thực là điều gần như không thể. Vì viễn cảnh trong truyện thường được lý tưởng hóa để đem lại những kết thúc đẹp, mang lại hi vọng cho mọi người hơn. Nhưng ngoài đời thực thì… mọi chuyện không phải lúc nào cũng được thuận lợi như vậy đâu."

"Cậu có vẻ bi quan ghê đấy."

Kin thì lại lạc quan đến mức hồn nhiên, và nhiều khi, đó lại là điều làm hai người họ thêm gắn bó với nhau. Mei, cô nàng trầm lặng với ánh mắt ưu tư, luôn thực tế một cách khô khan, và Kin, cậu bạn vui vẻ với cái nhìn tinh nghịch, luôn lạc quan và tràn đầy mơ mộng. Giống như việc đặt hai cực của nam châm ở bên nhau vậy, đối nghịch với nhau nhưng lại hòa hợp và gắn bó không rời.

"Còn mình thì… luôn tin vào những cái kết có hậu đó."

Cậu ấy cũng rất giỏi trong việc mang lại hi vọng cho người khác bằng sự lạc quan của mình nữa.

"Nếu cuộc sống của chúng ta là những câu chuyện, nơi chúng ta, những nhân vật trong truyện, là người đưa ra quyết định về phần kết, thì mình sẽ luôn hi vọng và cố gắng để đạt được một cái kết có hậu cho bản thân và mọi người… Cái kết có hậu, hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau, không có nghĩa là phải kéo dài mãi mãi đâu…"

Nghe vậy mà Mei lại nghiêng đầu, mỉm cười vu vơ và hỏi vặn lại cậu

"Hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau nhưng không kéo dài mãi mãi… ý cậu là gì chứ?"

"Đó là điều mình đọc được trong sách… một cuốn sách khá hay."

Một chút tinh nghịch, cậu giải thích cho cô ấy hiểu, tại sao hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau không có nghĩa là phải kéo dài mãi mãi…

Đối với Kin, cuộc sống của mỗi người là một tập hợp của những điều tốt đẹp và những điều tồi tệ, chất đống lên nhau tạo nên một câu chuyện về chính con người ấy. Những điều tốt đẹp không thể lúc nào cũng xoa dịu đi được những ký ức buồn bã, nhưng trái lại, những điều tồi tệ cũng không thể nào làm hỏng những khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc hoặc làm chúng bớt quan trọng và đáng nhớ. Vậy nên, chừng nào những ký ức hạnh phúc ấy còn được chúng ta gìn giữ, trân trọng và mang theo bên mình, thì đó chính là cái kết có hậu, hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau, dù cho điều ấy chỉ xảy ra trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi đi chăng nữa…

Kin, cậu ấy luôn thích nhìn mọi chuyện theo một cách khác lạ và có lẽ là mơ mộng hơn, theo cách của riêng mình.

"Cậu có biết những người không tìm được cái kết có hậu của mình, để rồi từ bỏ hi vọng, trách móc và biện hộ rằng, 'cuộc sống không giống như trong truyện, làm gì có cái kết có hậu nào chứ'… họ thực ra chỉ vừa nhận được những gì xứng đáng với nỗ lực của bản thân họ mà thôi không?"

Một thoáng tự tin, Kin ngồi thẳng người lên và tươi cười với cô, thật lạc quan khi trêu đùa, và cũng thật ngây thơ, như một đứa trẻ mơ mộng tràn đầy vui vẻ. Cùng một chút tương tư trong ánh mắt đỏ rực, lời giải thích của cậu như đang động viên đôi bạn, ấm áp trong gian phòng bệnh xá tĩnh lặng bên nhau.

"Bởi vì… Cái kết có hậu sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ cậu, chừng nào cậu còn cố gắng để tìm kiếm nó đâu! Giữ vững hi vọng và hướng về phía trước, đó là điều luôn giúp mình có thể tự tin tiến lên, dù cho có khó khăn hay buồn chán đến đâu, thì mình vẫn luôn có những ký ức hạnh phúc ấy đồng hành bên mình cơ mà…"

Một kẻ cầu toàn mơ mộng, Kin là như vậy đấy, dù cho xuất phát điểm của cậu ấy có khó khăn hơn Mei và mọi người rất nhiều, phải trải qua nhiều vất vả trong cuộc sống dù tuổi đời của cậu vẫn còn rất trẻ… Cậu ấy chẳng bao giờ biết từ bỏ, phải không nào?

"Và cũng không nên suy nghĩ mãi về chuyện của Diana như vậy nữa, Mei à. Mình biết dạo này cậu vẫn đang bận tâm về chuyện của mình và Diana, nên vẫn chưa thể quyết định được tương lai của bản thân sau khi tốt nghiệp. Cậu cũng nên chú ý một chút về điều ấy đi, có thể nói mình nếu cần giúp đỡ hay tư vấn!"

Một cái nháy mắt tinh quái, Kin cười nhăn nhở, có lẽ đã biết lý do vì sao Mei lại gắng sức tới mức phải vào viện nằm suốt mất hôm như thế này rồi. Dù vẫn còn mệt mỏi và yếu lắm, nhưng được cậu động viên mà cũng như trêu ghẹo như vậy, cố ấy lại thoáng rụt rè, gò má ửng hồng mà nở nụ cười hiền hòa với cậu.

"Chỉ là một chút vướng bận linh tinh thôi mà… cậu đừng để tâm thế chứ."

"Nhưng mà cậu cũng không nên giữ những chuyện như vậy trong lòng đâu."

"Nhưng nếu nó không tới thì sao, cái kết có hậu ấy, dù mình và cậu đã cố gắng…"

Một cử chỉ hài hước, Kin gãi đầu, cười tinh nghịch, lè lưỡi trêu lại câu hỏi bi quan của Mei

"Thì cố gắng thêm thôi, nỗ lực thêm gấp đôi, gấp ba, gấp bốn, gấp… gấp một nghìn lần, tới khi nào chúng ta đạt được nó thì thôi… hoặc cũng có thể là tới khi chúng ta nhập viện vì kiệt sức, giống như cậu ấy."

Bị bạn trêu mà Mei lại nũng nịu hơn một chút

"Nhưng nếu nó vẫn không chịu tới thì sao?"

"Mình đoán, đó có lẽ là lúc mình can thiệp vào rồi nhỉ?"

Cái hành động búng tay như làm phép đầy tinh quái nhưng vời vợi tự tin ấy của cậu làm Mei bật cười khúc khích. Cô ấy vui lắm, những suy nghĩ vu vơ của sự bi quan và 'thực tế' như mờ dần vào trong giây phút mơ mộng của hai người. Để rồi, họ lại tiếp tục, trò chuyện và tâm sự, huyên thuyên đủ điều mà cũng chẳng còn chủ đề cụ thể nào nữa, tưởng như hai người có thể giãi bày mãi với nhau mà chẳng bao giờ hết chuyện để nói vậy. Nhưng, cũng nhờ Kin mà hai ngày nằm viện theo dõi sức khỏe của Mei trôi đi chóng vánh, nhờ sự có mặt gần gũi, những câu chuyện tinh nghịch, nét lạc quan và vui vẻ, sự ấm áp thân thương mà cậu mang tới, dường như khiến những muộn phiền và mệt mỏi, yếu ớt và khó chịu trong lòng cô tan biến vào trong bầu trời tuyết rơi…

Đang văn thơ một tí mà tự dưng…

"Hihi…"

Con bạn Monika nằm bên cạnh, nghe hai đứa lớp trưởng tâm sự với nhau mà lại bật cười khúc khích. Nó tỉnh từ lâu rồi, nhưng cơ mà vẫn cố tình nằm rúc trong chăn để nghe lén hai đứa tâm sự thân tình, tới tận khi Mei nghe thấy tiếng động lạ, lật tung cái chăn ra thì Monika mới bị lộ. Vẫn nằm co ro bên cạnh nàng lớp trưởng dễ mến của mình, cô thư ký cười khúc khích, thoáng nũng nịu con bạn như trẻ con ấy

"Lạnh…~"

Nó lại kéo cái chăn lên nằm đắp kín đầu cho ấm, xong còn nói ra với hai bạn nữa

"Hai người tâm sự với nhau tiếp đi. Mình không phiền đâu…"

Đúng là khổ mà. Cứ thế này chắc phải gọi Matt tới mới trị được Monika mà thôi. Mà, cậu ta còn đang bận đi làm thêm kiếm tiền mua máy chơi game rồi máy tính xách tay mới rồi, còn lâu mới tới nhé…

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu mong ước điều gì vào giáng sinh vậy?"

Mái tóc vàng kim thướt tha xõa dài xuống tấm lưng mảnh mai, sắc óng ả lung linh như ánh nắng ấm áp giữa những ngày cuối đông lạnh buốt. Cử chỉ tinh nghịch, cô ấy khẽ kéo cao chiếc khăn len trắng lên che mặt như ngượng ngùng, bông tuyết lạnh nhẹ rơi trên gò má ửng hồng nồng ấm, đáp lại cậu một cách ngây thơ, chút nữ tính như đáng yêu hơn trong tiếng cười trong trẻo.

"Cậu…"

Đôi mắt màu thiên thanh như long lanh cùng tuyết trắng, cô đứng đối diện với cậu, giữa nơi phồn hoa đô thị, nhộn nhịp của những ngày lễ giáng sinh năm mới, nhưng lại cảm giác như chỉ có riêng hai người họ, khi những ồn ào xung quanh lắng xuống, trong tiếng thủ thỉ trìu mến của hạnh phúc nhẹ nhàng.

"Tất cả những gì mình mong ước vào giáng sinh… chỉ có cậu mà thôi."

Giọng trong trẻo ngân vang dịu dàng, Diana dường như đang hát, một bài hát của giáng sinh an lành, bên cây đàn dương cầm cổ kính nơi phòng học nhạc, tiếng đàn du dương vang lên trong bầu không gian bình yên tĩnh lặng, bên cạnh là Monika đa tài, đang cùng cô ấy song tấu, đôi bàn tay mảnh mai như khiêu vũ trên những phím đàn duyên dáng, họ cất lên tiếng hát vui tươi tinh nghịch, một bản song ca giáng sinh của những cô gái dễ thương…

Ngồi cùng nhau bên chiếc lò sưởi lớn của căn hộ chung cư, ngọn lửa bập bùng chiếu sáng vùng không gian phòng khách rộng rãi, nhóm bạn đang cùng nhau xem lại những thước phim ngắn của mấy đứa từ những năm về trước trên chiếc tivi lớn, đoạn clip của Diana và Monika song tấu trên chiếc đàn dương cầm, hát bài hát giáng sinh tinh nghịch ấy chỉ vô tình được tìm thấy trên chiếc điện thoại của Matt mà thôi. Giọng hát trong trẻo của hai nàng ngân vang trong gian phòng ấm cúng, mọi người đang ngồi cùng nhau ăn tối, bữa tiệc giáng sinh năm cuối cấp của nhóm bạn, ánh nến lung linh, bóng cây thông Noel trong ánh lửa bập bùng, dường như cũng đang nhún nhảy cùng tiếng đàn vui tươi.

"Mouuu!~ Tự dưng lại thấy nhớ chị ấy ghê."

Con bé Seele hẳn đã nói lên tâm trạng của cả nhóm rồi, khi mấy anh chị lớn, cô chú rồi cả cậu bạn August nữa, mọi người đều lặng thinh, say sưa lắng nghe tiếng hát trong trẻo ấy của hai nàng ngân lên trong gian phòng nhỏ, mặc cho tiếng ồn ào, náo nhiệt của đường phố bên dưới, bầu không khí đêm giáng sinh tấp nập và đầm ấm đang bao phủ không gian. Một cảm giác buồn và nhớ nhung man mác, khi đoạn clip ấy kết thúc, tiếng hát lanh lảnh âm vang trong lắng đọng, hình ảnh hai cô gái dễ thương ấy đập tay với nhau ăn ý trên màn hình tivi, làm nhóm bạn bỗng mỉm cười đồng điệu, liếc nhìn nhau mà như thể đang trêu chọc, một chút ngạc nhiên vì cả bọn lại im lặng và chăm chú lắng nghe hai cô bạn hát hay như vậy đấy.

"Ngày trước là Diana dạy Monika chơi đàn nhỉ?"

Một chút tò mò, Kin vu vơ quay sang hỏi cô bạn thư ký của mình. Đáp lại cậu, Monika gật đầu một cách tinh nghịch, đứng bật lên và đi về phía cây đàn Piano của mình ở góc phòng khách, ngồi xuống trên chiếc ghế dài, khởi động nhẹ một chút, trước khi bắt đầu tấu lên một bản nhạc giáng sinh vui vẻ, bản nhạc mà cô và Diana đã từng cùng nhau chơi trong đoạn clip ngắn kia. Những ngón tay mảnh mai của cô như nhảy múa trên những phím đàn uyển chuyển, tiếng nhạc vang lên đã thanh thoát hơn qua năm tháng, cô chớm nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc, khi được nghe lại những giai điệu hoài niệm ấy, ngân vang tiếng hát trong trẻo, cùng mọi người tận hưởng bầu không khí giáng sinh an lành đầm ấm bên nhau.

Nhưng, bài hát trong đoạn clip mà Matt vô tình lưu giữ lại ấy do hai cô gái cùng song tấu, nên khi chỉ còn lại một mình, Monika chợt cảm thấy một chút cô đơn, lạc lõng giữa tiếng nhạc du dương…

Để rồi, như hiểu được sự thiếu vắng bên cạnh cô thư ký, mà anh chàng tinh quái Kin cũng tiến tới, ngồi xuống bên cô bạn, những ngón tay dẻo dai khéo léo lướt nhẹ trên những phím đàn, cậu cùng cô song tấu, tái hiện lại bản nhạc mà cô ấy và Diana đã từng cùng nhau chơi khi trước. Tiếng nhạc ngân vang, lần này đã mượt mà hơn và không còn lẻ loi nữa, khi cậu và cô ấy cùng nhau phối hợp, tấu lên những giai điệu của giáng sinh …

Nhưng Monika vẫn đang hát một mình, khi tiếng đàn dường như đang át đi tiếng hát của cô ấy.

"…Giáng sinh luôn có cậu và mình… Điều ước giáng sinh, tuyết trắng lạnh rơi, đôi ta bên nhau ấm áp…"

Giọng hát trầm ấm của Mei ngân lên dịu dàng, như nhòa vào trong tiếng đàn du dương vui vẻ, hòa cùng tiếng hát trong trẻo của Monika, tạo nên một bản song ca của hai cô gái đáng yêu, lung linh những giai điệu thân thương của giáng sinh an lành ấm áp. Phía sau họ, Matt tinh nghịch dùng chiếc máy quay phim của cậu, ghi lại được khung cảnh gần gũi ấy của ba người bạn, trong khi cậu em Brandon cũng cố gắng quay một đoạn clip ngắn bằng chiếc điện thoại của mình. August thì không biết nên làm gì, đành lấy chiếc trống tay ra vỗ vỗ như cũng muốn góp nhịp, nhưng lại bị Seele giành mất, không muốn cậu phá bĩnh bài hát của các anh chị. Dường như, mọi người lại một lần nữa chìm đắm trong những giai điệu giáng sinh thân thương của quá khứ bình yên ấy, say sưa lắng nghe tiếng hát của hai cô gái, cùng tiếng đàn Piano vui vẻ, bài hát giáng sinh của ba người bạn như rộn ràng gian phòng khách, một bầu không khí giáng sinh trầm ấm bên nhau.

"Giá mà mình mang cây Violin cùng thì…"

Celine thì có vẻ tiếc nuối vì đã không thể góp nhịp cùng các em hòa tấu, liếc nhìn Steve và Marnie đang mơ màng lắng nghe tiếng hát mà tủm tỉm cười hạnh phúc. Đã lâu lắm rồi, mọi người mới có một buổi tối giáng sinh tụ tập đông đủ như thế này đấy. Marnie sau ba năm thực tập cần mẫn ở nước ngoài, năm nay cô ấy mới có thời gian nghỉ giáng sinh để trở về cùng gia đình, ngồi bên ban phụ huynh, có cả ba mẹ của Monika, ông bà già nhà Matt và cô Serena, mẹ của Mei, ở đó nữa, mà xem những cô gái duyên dáng biểu diễn, làm chị cả và các mẹ lại cảm thấy đáng yêu quá, còn hai ông bố thì cạn ly, nhâm nhi như đang thưởng thức tiếng nhạc du dương của hai cô con gái cưng, có chút tự hào và hãnh diện vì các con.

Monika song tấu cùng Kin làm tiếng đàn du dương như âm vang vui vẻ, song ca cùng Mei mà giọng hát trong trẻo hòa cùng tiếng ngân nga trầm ấm, tạo nên những giai điệu dịu dàng của giáng sinh êm đềm những kỷ niệm. Lắng nghe bài hát ấy của ba người bạn mà hẳn mọi người, ai cũng có cảm giác như hạnh phúc trong lòng nâng nâng dịu ngọt, bầu không gian bàn ăn tối ấm cúng, lung linh ánh lửa bên cây thông Noel lộng lẫy, như lắng đọng, giây phút giáng sinh an lành nhẹ nhàng trôi đi.

Tiếng nhạc du dương, bông tuyết trắng nhẹ rơi bên ngoài bầu trời đêm se lạnh, tiếng hát dịu hiền hòa nhịp cùng giọng ngân nga trong trẻo, ánh lửa bập bùng chiếu nghiêng lên những gương mặt hạnh phúc của ba người bạn thân thương. Để rồi, dịu dần, bản nhạc ấy nhẹ nhàng kết thúc, giây phút tĩnh lặng kéo dài, khi mọi người đều cảm thấy mãn nguyện, cùng một chút tiếc nuối, im lặng lắng nghe mà như cố níu lại những giai điệu trầm ấm, đang dần chìm vào trong bình yên tĩnh mịch, của buổi tối giáng sinh an lành bên nhau...

"Hay lắm…!"

Chú Leon là người đầu tiên vỗ tay khen ngợi, đón chào ba 'đứa nhỏ' trở lại bàn ăn tối cùng mọi người trong gia đình. Ba của Monika thì nhẹ xoa đầu cô con gái út ngồi bên cạnh, một chút như đồng cảm, khi ông ấy cũng hiểu được câu chuyện đằng sau bài hát giáng sinh của ba đứa, về cô bạn Diana đặc biệt ấy, và những kỷ niệm đẹp đẽ mà họ đã từng có bên nhau. Đoạn clip Matt thu được, cậu thiếu niên năng nổ dùng tạm chiếc máy tính xách tay của Mei mang theo để xuất ra một chiếc thẻ nhớ nhỏ, đưa cho cô lớp trưởng cất đi, nhưng lại không nói để làm gì, khi hai người cười với nhau hàm ý, ngồi xuống trở lại bàn ăn tối cùng Kin và các bạn. Để rồi, mọi người lại cùng nhau, tận hưởng bữa tối giáng sinh ấm cúng, gian phòng khách lớn của gia đình Monika như nhỏ bé hơn trong khoảnh khắc gần gũi, bốn người bạn xích lại gần sát, nép người vào bên nhau và cùng nâng ly, chúc mừng nhau một lễ giáng sinh an lành.

"Chúc mừng giáng sinh…"

Đứng cùng nhau nơi con phố tấp nập, dòng người náo nhiệt đang tụ tập trước quảng trường, háo hức chờ đợi từng khoảnh khắc trôi đi trên những chiếc đồng hồ chiếu trên làn mình lớn, tiếng ồn ào như ấm nồng bầu không gian se lạnh, sắc lộng lẫy của con phố trung tâm như thắp sáng màn đêm tuyết trắng, khi bốn người bạn dắt tay nhau, đứng sát bên và nép người vào nhau, cùng nhau kiên nhẫn chờ đợi tới thời khắc giáng sinh. Giữa chốn phồn hoa nhộn nhịp này, họ bỗng cảm thấy thật nhỏ bé, lạc lõng giữa dòng người đi đón giáng sinh tấp nập, nhưng cũng vì thế mà những cảm giác gần gũi, gắn bó yêu thương lại thêm sâu đậm, khi bốn người bạn cùng nhau đón giáng sinh năm ấy, năm cuối cùng của quãng thời gian trung học đáng nhớ, giáng sinh cuối cùng của những năm tháng học trò lại thêm êm đềm và ý nghĩa biết bao.

"Mùa hè năm sau, mọi người sẽ cùng nhau tốt nghiệp rồi…"

Monika chợt rơm rớm nước mắt, đôi mắt xanh lục biếc như long lanh trong ánh sáng của quảng trường được trang hoàng lộng lẫy.

"…Sao… tự dưng tớ lại cảm thấy tiếc nuối quãng thời gian trung học đã qua của chúng mình quá… nhưng như thế thì thật giống con nít nhỉ? Vì ai rồi cũng sẽ phải trưởng thành thôi mà…"

Thật lòng thú nhận, cô thư ký đáng yêu thủ thỉ, giọng dịu hiền như lạc lõng trong nỗi buồn man mác. Nhưng, cô ấy không phải là người duy nhất, khi mọi người đứng bên nhau giữa đám đông tấp nập, ngước nhìn lên bầu trời đêm tuyết trắng lung linh, tiếng rộn ràng của những bản nhạc giáng sinh vui tươi vang vọng khắp quảng trường lớn, nhưng không gian xung quanh họ lại như sâu lắng, chìm đắm trong sự gần gũi, san sẻ những cảm xúc thân thương hạnh phúc bên nhau.

"Cậu không phải người duy nhất đâu… haha!"

Kin bật cười, đôi mắt đỏ rực tràn đầy khát vọng ngước lên cùng cô ấy, gương mặt gan góc bỗng ngây ngô như một đứa trẻ, khi cậu nắm lấy tay những người bạn của mình, hoài niệm về những năm tháng tuổi học trò đẹp đẽ, quãng thời gian êm đềm vui vẻ mà cậu và các bạn đã trải qua cùng nhau…

"Mọi người, ai mà chẳng phải trưởng thành…"

Mei, người con gái trầm lặng ấy thủ thỉ, giọng nói dịu hiền như nhòa đi giữa bầu không gian rộn ràng, khi cô đứng bên những người bạn yêu dấu, chia sẻ cùng họ những lời tâm sự chân thành…

"…Nhưng, trưởng thành như vậy đâu có nghĩa lý gì, nếu cậu không thể đôi khi tỏ ra con nít một chút chứ…"

Chiếc băng gạc trắng nhẹ rơi xuống thềm đá lạnh, đôi mắt xanh hai màu thiên thủy của cô ngước lên cùng các bạn, ánh long lanh ưu tư như thân thuộc, cô thoáng mỉm cười, một nụ cười hạnh phúc, đôi bàn tay mảnh mai dịu dàng nắm lấy tay cậu, trong khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào đang hờ hững trôi đi…

"Các cậu có biết điều ước giáng sinh kỳ cục mà Kin vẫn thường viết trong tấm thiệp và treo lên cây thông Noel vào mỗi năm là gì không?"

Nở nụ cười thật lạc quan vô tư, Matt tiết lộ, đôi mắt nâu tinh nghịch ngước lên cùng mọi người, nét mặt cậu vui vẻ như tràn đầy hi vọng, khi cậu nói ra điều ước, mà lại như một lời hứa, của Kin đối với Giáng sinh, và với các bạn của mình.

"Cậu ấy ước rằng, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau trưởng thành đó…"

Nghe những lời ấy mà Mei và Monika chợt mỉm cười, những nụ cười dịu hiền hạnh phúc. Còn Kin, cậu cũng bật cười khi nhớ lại điều ấy, một chút mơ mộng, đôi mắt đỏ rực ngước lên nhìn kim đồng hồ, từng giây đếm ngược đang hiện lên trên màn hình lớn của quảng trường náo nhiệt. Để rồi,…

"Giáng sinh tới rồi kìa…"

"Chúc mừng giáng sinh nhé… mọi người."

Khoảnh khắc giáng sinh trôi qua trong lắng đọng, tiếng chuông đồng hồ điểm nửa đêm, cũng là lúc ánh sáng lung linh nơi quảng trường trở nên lộng lẫy hơn, tiếng nhạc âm vang như rộn ràng hơn, và những đôi mắt ngây thơ như long lanh hơn trong sắc giáng sinh pháo hoa rực rỡ. Đứng bên nhau, họ cùng nhau nắm tay, nhích lại thật gần, nép người vào nhau, trong giây phút dịu dàng như sâu lắng, dành cho nhau những yêu thương trong đêm giáng sinh an lành ấm áp, những người bạn thân thiết, dường như là mãi mãi, của nhau.

Những chiếc móc chìa khóa rung rinh trong khoảnh khắc đầm ấm, bức vẽ chibi năm người bạn, Kin, Matt, Mei, Monika và Diana đang đứng bên nhau vui đùa, tươi cười hạnh phúc, được in thành một bức ảnh rất đẹp, khắc sâu vào trong những tấm khung nhựa cứng trong suốt, như thể, khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc ấy của họ đã được lưu giữ, mãi mãi ngưng đọng lại giữa dòng chảy của thời gian. Ôm lấy nhau trong giây phút giáng sinh trìu mến, bốn người bạn giữ lấy bốn chiếc móc chìa khóa đặc biệt ấy, món quà ý nghĩa mà chú Leon đã nhờ những cộng sự của mình ở phòng thí nghiệm làm nên, từ loại vật liệu gần như là bất hoại do Kin chế tạo được, lưu giữ lại khoảnh khắc khi nhóm bạn đứng cùng nhau chụp hình kỷ niệm vào ngày lễ giáng sinh của tròn sáu về trước, bức hình gần như đầu tiên có mặt đủ năm người họ, được vẽ lại thành những hình vẽ chibi đáng yêu bởi chính đôi bàn tay khéo léo của Monika, cùng bài thơ khắc ghi đầy ý nghĩa do Mei sáng tác, và đóng lại, dường như là tất cả những ký ức ngọt ngào mà họ đã dành cho nhau ấy, vào trong những khối nhựa trong suốt, những chiếc móc chìa khóa đáng yêu mà mỗi người đều phải cố gắng gìn giữ bên mình. Để rồi, giây phút giáng sinh an lành trôi đi nhẹ nhàng, trong ánh pháo hoa rộn ràng lộng lẫy, họ nhìn nhau, cùng nhau tươi cười, giây phút ấm nồng như chứa chan niềm hạnh phúc, khi họ chạm những chiếc móc chìa khóa vào với nhau, món quà giáng sinh thật ý nghĩa, tạo nên một lời hứa đặc biệt, hứa rằng họ sẽ cùng nhau trưởng thành, đồng hành cùng nhau như những người bạn tri kỉ, cùng nhau bước trên con đường dài tương lai phía trước, và sẽ không bao giờ bỏ quên nhau, không bao giờ rời xa nhau…

Và còn có cả một chiếc móc chìa khóa thứ năm nữa, cùng chiếc thẻ nhớ nhỏ mà Matt đã ghi lại, một đoạn phim thú vị, để gửi tới cô ấy ở nơi phương xa cách trở, phía bên kia đại dương mênh mông. Lời hứa mà Kin viết lên cây thông Noel ấy, lời hứa mà mọi người cùng nhau vun đắp, là do chính Diana lập lên…

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau… trưởng thành… nhé."

Giọng nói dịu hiền như nghẹn lại trong giây phút xúc động, Monika có lẽ đã sắp bật khóc mất rồi…

"Chắc chắn…!"

Nhưng, ba người bạn của cô ấy cùng mỉm cười, ôm lấy cô thư ký của họ vào lòng, dỗ dành cô ấy mà như cũng đang kìm nước mắt, cùng nhau san sẻ những cảm xúc, giây phút ấm áp nhẹ nhàng lưu luyến, đêm giáng sinh êm đềm hạnh phúc, họ đã dành cho nhau…

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu mơ ước điều gì vào tương lai vậy?"

Ngồi cùng nhau trên bãi cỏ, dưới bầu trời lung linh ánh sao của vùng ngoại thành vắng lặng, cậu hỏi cô, câu hỏi tinh nghịch như chìm vào trong cơn gió mát lành của đêm hè êm ả.

"Mình không biết nữa… Nhưng, tương lai à…"

Mái tóc vàng óng thướt tha khẽ chạm xuống thảm cỏ xanh mượt, cô nghiêng đầu, mơ mộng trả lời.

"…Mình muốn có một cuộc sống giản dị bên cậu và các bạn… có một căn nhà nhỏ gần bãi biển nắng vàng, một gia đình nhỏ để chia sẻ, bạn bè đều ở gần để có thể qua nhà nhau chơi… một chút khó khăn dễ chịu nữa, ngày ngày trôi qua trong bình yên, êm đềm... Cùng nhau trưởng thành, cùng nhau xây dựng tương lai…"

Giọng nói trong trẻo ngân vang như tiếng đàn vĩ cầm, cô tâm sự với cậu, kể về ước mơ tương lai của mình mà như đang hát cùng gió biển…

"…Mình cũng muốn trở thành một cô giáo nữa… hoặc một bác sĩ… có thể làm những điều tốt để giúp đỡ mọi người, ngày ngày cố gắng, cần mẫn và chăm chỉ làm việc, ở một nơi nhỏ hơn, bớt náo nhiệt hơn là ở thành phố… có thể là một thị trấn nhỏ ven bờ biển, hoặc một ngôi làng… Buổi sáng thức giấc trong ánh bình minh ấm áp, đạp xe đi làm trên con dốc nhỏ, giữa những hàng cây râm mát, một chút náo nhiệt của ngày mới… buổi chiều trở về gian nhà bên bờ biển, bận rộn một chút để chuẩn bị, cùng mọi người ăn tối trên một bàn ăn lớn, có thật đông những người bạn sống xung quanh mình…"

Ánh mắt xanh biếc như long lanh dưới sắc sao trời màu nhiệm, cô mỉm cười, nụ cười như chứa chan những ước vọng, gửi vào không gian vũ trụ bao la phía trên cao vời vời. Một ánh sao băng lấp lánh cắt qua phía chân trời xa, mang theo điều ước của cô tới vô tận mênh mông…

"…Và ở đó phải có cả cậu nữa… tương lai ấy sẽ buồn và cô đơn lắm, nếu không có cậu ở bên…"

Buổi tối bình yên tại nhà Matt, sau bữa ăn gia đình ấm cúng, hai thằng con trai lại kéo nhau lên phòng chơi game. Nhưng trước hết, Matt phải khoe với Kin cái này đã.

"Ta-da!"

Cậu ta lôi từ trong gầm giường ra một cái hộp bìa lớn, bên trong đựng đủ thứ lung tung, từ đĩa CD, sách báo, tạp chí cũ, hồ sơ báo cáo, tranh ảnh các thứ,… nhìn thì nhiều mà sắp xếp lộn xộn hết cả, thành ra trông không giác thì đống rác trong cái hộp mà Matt giấu dưới gầm giường (để ngay bên cạnh cái hộp này). Nhìn đống lộn xộn mà Kin tò mò, ngồi xuống táy máy lấy mấy thứ ra xem, trong khi thằng bạn thân vẫn đang đứng ưỡn ngực ra vẻ tự hào lắm, mà cũng đang chờ thằng bạn mình xem qua để khen đấy.

"Cái gì đây?"

Kin hỏi, bới đống giấy báo, tranh ảnh cũ, rồi lấy một cuốn sách khổ lớn với bìa cứng từ trong hộp ra và hỏi cậu bạn. Cuốn sách ấy đã sờn cũ, với cái tem của thư viện trường, cậu ta xé nham nhở, chắc là đồ mượn về không trả đây mà. Cái thằng này… Nhưng mà, tiêu đề của cuốn sách cũng khá thú vị, "101 Places to see", nghĩa là một trăm linh một địa điểm để khám phá, hình ảnh quả địa cầu bên dưới còn bị bôi thêm nét bút xóa trắng "Quan trọng" nữa, khi cuốn sách được đặt riêng khỏi đống hổ đốn bên trong hộp bìa.

"Tương lai của tớ đấy."

Cười tinh quái, Matt ngồi ngồi đối diện với Kin, cùng cậu lấy những thứ trong hộp ra và bày la liệt xuống sàn phòng cậu. Rất nhiều tranh ảnh, các bài báo, tạp chí và sách truyện cũ, cùng những ghi chú, những bài viết, báo cáo, tạp chí hay đĩa CD đi kèm nữa, với những dòng chữ nghuệch ngoạc như 'Hiện tượng lạ?' hay 'Người đặc biệt'… Vẫn chưa hiểu lắm Matt đang tính làm gì với cái đống này, Kin cầm cuốn sách lên lúng túng, mở tạm một trang ra xem thử. Cuốn sách bìa cứng thì nói về những địa điểm trên khắp thế giới, được Matt kẹp những miếng sticker yêu thích của cậu vào giữa những trang giấy bìa để đánh dấu, còn những bộ tranh ảnh, bài báo, sách truyện rồi tạp chí kia… nữa…

"Tương lai của cậu…?"

"Ừm. Tớ định sau khi tốt nghiệp sẽ đi khám phá vòng quanh thế giới"

Thật thẳng thắn khi Matt nói vậy với cậu, và cũng thật thú vị nữa, khi giờ đã là đầu xuân rồi, tức là chỉ còn khoảng vài tháng nữa là nhóm bạn Kin sẽ tốt nghiệp Darwin và ra trường. Vậy là, Matt cũng đã có dự định của riêng mình rồi sao? Cậu ấy sẽ chu du vòng quanh thế giới sau khi tốt nghiệp...

"Vậy à…"

Bảo sao, dạo gần đây cậu ấy lại làm việc chăm chỉ, cố gắng kiếm và tích góp thật nhiều tiền như vậy, thật khác với khi trước, cái tính ham chơi, lười nhác và tiêu pha linh tinh của cậu ấy cũng vì thế mà bớt đi nhiều. Matt đang cố gắng tiết kiệm tiền để thực hiện ước mơ của mình, bằng cách làm thêm thời gian những lúc rảnh, trong khi cũng đã bán bớt những món đồ chơi quý giá, những băng đĩa game mà cậu không dùng nữa đi, để kiếm thêm tiền chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi của mình. Cũng là một đam mê thuở nhỏ mà cậu ấy chấp nhận hi sinh, để có thể theo đuổi ước mơ tiếp theo một cách đầy nhiệt huyết, thật giống với Matt mà.

"Nơi đầu tiên tớ muốn tới là Tokyo…"

Chỉ trên tấm bản đồ thế giới cậu ấy vừa trải ra trên sàn, Matt nói, đích đến đầu tiên đã được đánh dấu sẵn trong trang sách bìa cứng. Cũng bởi vì, cậu ấy được sinh ra ở Ayden, nên dù mang một nửa dòng máu Nhật, nhưng lại chưa từng trở về quê ngoại ở Osaka, hay tới Tokyo bao giờ. Có thể là cậu ấy tò mò về thế giới, cũng có thể là cậu ấy thích như vậy, vì dù sao Matt cũng là một fan trung thành của văn hóa manga, anime và game của Nhật mà. Cậu ấy mong được tới Tokyo đầu tiên cũng là điều có lý…

"Vậy sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó thì…"

Đáp lại câu hỏi của Kin bằng điệu cười lạc quan, nét vô tư tinh nghịch quen thuộc, Matt chỉ tay về phía Tây của tấm bản đồ và tiếp tục

"Nán lại ở Tokyo một thời gian, kiếm thêm một chút tiền nữa, khi nào đủ, tớ sẽ tiếp tục tiến về phía Tây… Có thể là Hàn Quốc hoặc Trung Quốc, hoặc cũng có thể là lệch về phía Nam một chút…"

Đó là một dự định cho tương lai rất thú vị, Kin vừa gật gù, vừa nghe Matt kể về kế hoạch vòng quanh thế giới của mình với cậu, trên tấm bản đồ trải rộng dưới sàn nhà, ánh sáng gian phòng ngủ như lấp lánh trong đôi mắt nâu mơ mộng của cậu ấy. Ước mơ của Matt, phiêu lưu và khám phá thế giới bằng chính khả năng của cậu, và cậu ấy không có ý định dừng lại hay ổn định cuộc sống ở một nơi nào đó, chỉ nán lại một chút, kiếm thêm tiền, để rồi lại tiếp tục phiêu lưu mà thôi. Trong số đó có những nơi mà ngay cả Kin cũng chưa từng được nghe tới, nhưng Matt lại biết rất nhiều, tường tận về những đích đến của mình, như thể, cậu ấy đã chuẩn bị cho chuyển đi của đời mình ấy được một thời gian rồi vậy. Một chuyến phiêu lưu vòng quanh thế giới à, nghe thú vị lắm đấy, bắt đầu từ Tokyo, hướng về phía Tây, vòng vèo giữa những lục địa rộng lớn, đại dương bao la bất tận, và kết thúc sẽ ở điểm tận cùng của San Francisco, hoặc có thể là lái lên Alaska một chút, đó sẽ là hành trình dự định của Matt.

"Nhưng để làm gì vậy…?"

Chu du khắp nơi như vậy đúng là rất thích, nhưng mục đích của cậu ấy hẳn không chỉ có vậy chứ? Matt luôn thích những điều kì ảo, tìm hiểu những bí ẩn và đam mê một chút nguy hiểm nữa, nên không chỉ đơn giản là phiêu lưu và khám phá thế giới như vậy phải không? Cậu ấy cũng đâu mua chiếc máy quay phim đắt tiền kia chỉ để cho vui đâu. Hẳn phải có một mục đích…

"Tớ sẽ đi tìm những Siêu anh hùng."

Matt đã thực sự nghiêm túc, dù cậu ấy vẫn cười, nhưng ánh mắt quyết tâm ấy đã nói với Kin rằng, cậu ấy đang dự định như vậy. Ước mơ từ nhỏ của Matt, trở thành một người có thể tập hợp tất cả những Siêu anh hùng trên thế giới lại với nhau, giống như trong phim hay truyện tranh ấy, một biệt đội siêu anh hùng của riêng cậu. Nhiều người có thể nói đó là một giấc mơ ngây thơ viển vông, nhưng khi Matt đã thực sự quyết tâm đến như vậy, lên kế hoạch phiêu lưu vòng quanh thế giới, thì điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc, cậu ấy đã toàn tâm toàn ý theo đuổi giấc mơ kì lạ ấy của mình rồi.

Đến lúc ấy, những bộ tài liệu, tranh ảnh và hồ sơ, báo cáo trong chiếc hộp bìa nhỏ ấy của Matt mới thực sự có ý nghĩa. Đó là những thông tin về những 'siêu anh hùng', hay đúng hơn là những dấu vết họ để lại, những manh mối, dù là nhỏ nhất, mà Matt đã thu thập được trong thời gian qua. Thời gian qua, Kin nói, là phải tới cả vài năm đấy chứ, bởi vì trong khi cậu lớp trưởng và các bạn vẫn bận rộn với những dự định tương lai của mỗi người, thì cậu bạn ấy vẫn luôn luôn cần mẫn, thu thập những thông tin mơ hồ, những dấu vết, manh mối hiếm hoi ấy, để một ngày có thể phiêu lưu vòng quanh thế giới và tìm kiếm 'Họ'.

"Tớ sẽ bắt đầu ở Nhật Bản, và cũng bắt đầu với người đặc biệt nhất…"

Gãi gãi đầu, Matt cúi xuống, bới tìm giữa đống tài liệu lộn xộn, chỉ để lấy ra một cuốn sách cũ bằng tiếng Nhật, những trang giấy đã phai màu đi nhiều, và bên trong là những câu chuyện cậu ấy kể…

"Một chiến binh bất tử… người thường xuất hiện trong nhiều câu truyện thần thoại hay cổ tích…"

Matt đang rất nghiêm túc, khi tìm kiếm giữa những manh mối mà mình đã thu thập được, về một 'Siêu anh hùng' mà mình tìm hiểu được qua những câu chuyện thần thoại và cổ tích dân gian. Nhưng, nhìn cái vẻ đam mê của Matt, khi cậu giải thích về những gì mình thu thập được, lại làm Kin cảm thấy ngưỡng mộ người bạn của mình, hơn là đặt câu hỏi về những dự định của cậu ấy như vậy.

"Nơi cuối cùng người ấy để lại giấu vết rõ ràng nhất là ở Nhật bản cuối thế kỷ 19. Có một gia tộc vẫn lưu giữ một vài manh mối về anh hay cô ấy, nên tớ sẽ đã liên lạc trước với họ rồi, và họ gửi tớ cuốn sách này."

Cậu ấy thật mơ mộng mà lại tràn đầy quyết tâm, khi giải thích những điều cậu biết với Kin rất tường tận. Suốt một hồi lâu, Matt đã trải những tài liệu mà mình có ra sàn, giải thích, dần dần trở thành kể lể, những gì mình thu thập được, về không chỉ một mà rất nhiều những người mà cậu ấy cho rằng có thể là một siêu anh hùng, đang tồn tên bên ngoài thế giới rộng lớn kia. Cái cách cậu ấy kể, niềm đam mê cùng cảm hứng bất tận của cậu, giống như thổi hồn cho từng câu chuyện, từng manh mối, từng dấu vết, mang lại hi vọng về một hành trình phiêu lưu và khám phá thế giới đầy thú vị đang chờ đón ở phía trước, một hành trình mà rất có thể, Kin sẽ đồng hành cùng người bạn của mình…

"Vậy còn Monika thì sao?"

Nhưng rồi, dòng chảy mơ mộng của Matt bị cắt ngang, khi cô thư ký được nhắc tới. Một thoáng buồn, Matt bối rối, gãi đầu cười gượng.

"Mình cũng không biết nữa, mình cũng nói với cậu ấy về dự định của mình rồi…"

"Vậy, cậu ấy nói gì?"

Kin tò mò, còn Matt thì lo lắng ra mặt khi kể lại

"Cậu ấy chỉ gật đầu rồi… 'Vâng' một cái, xong rồi không nói thêm gì nữa."

"Vâng là như thế nào cơ? Ngữ điệu cô ấy ra sao?"

Lại làm thằng bạn lớp trưởng thêm tò mò hơn về câu trả lời của Monika.

"Tớ cũng chịu không biết nữa. Tại lúc ấy tớ khó ăn nói quá, cô ấy thì có vẻ cũng bối rối…."

Matt chỉ biết mang lại thất vọng thôi à, khi lè lưỡi cười trừ mà không giải thích được

…

Một vài ngày sau…

"Là 'vâng' đó…"

Giờ thì Kin mới hiểu ra vấn đề, khi đi cùng bên Monika nơi hành lang trường náo nhiệt, mà cách cô ấy nhắc lại câu trả lời của mình với Matt, sắc mặt đỏ ửng lên vì sợ người ngoài nghe thấy, bối rối mà dễ thương ghê gớm, làm cậu lại thấy buồn cười với chuyện của hai đứa bạn mình. Hôm nay, Mei phải vào viện để kiểm tra sức khỏe định kì, trong khi Matt về sớm, nghỉ lớp chiều để đi làm thêm tích tiền rồi. Chỉ còn cậu và cô ấy đi cùng nhau, trò chuyện và tâm sự với nhau một chút, khi mọi người cũng vừa kết thúc ca học buổi chiều muộn. Cái câu trả lời đó, Matt thì chắc không nghe rõ, chứ cách Monika nói chẳng khác nào đang đồng ý, chấp thuận một lời cầu hôn cả… Vì cô ấy 'Vâng!" mà kéo dài ra cả mét ấy kìa.

"Vậy là 'Vâng' rồi."

Chắp tay sau gáy, đi bên cạnh con bạn mà Kin làm Monika xấu hổ quá, cứ cúi gằm, mặt đỏ ửng mà nhìn xuống sàn đăm đăm, suýt nữa thì va phải mấy bạn học đi ngược hướng với mình, lúng túng mà cũng quá đáng lắm cơ. Ý nói Matt ấy.

"Ừm… là 'Vâng' đấy."

Năm cuối này, Monika vẫn thường gặp đủ những rắc rối ở trường, vì dù sao, cô ấy cũng sắp tốt nghiệp rồi, còn vài tháng nữa mà thôi. Cô thư ký xinh xắn và đáng yêu của nhóm được nhiều người biết tới kể từ sau cái cuộc thi ảnh mà lớp họ toàn thắng vào lễ hội mùa xuân năm ngoái, lại thêm phần dịu dàng và và yêu kiều khi ở trường nữa. Nên, lượng nam sinh theo đuổi cô ấy, rồi tìm cách tiếp cận, gây ấn tượng, tặng thiệp, tặng hoa, quà, Sô cô la, rồi thậm chí có cả thổ lộ tình cảm nữa, tăng theo cấp số nhân tới mức nhiều không để đâu cho hết được. Điều ấy khiến cho Monika cảm thấy khó xử vô cùng, khi cứ phải ứng biến sao cho khéo với mấy anh chàng say đắm cô, cùng lứa tuổi cũng có mà ít tuổi hơn cũng có chứ, từ chối tình cảm của họ mà cũng không muốn làm họ buồn, khi nói rằng mình đã có bạn trai rồi. Mấy tên cứng đầu hơn còn cố tình theo đuổi cô dù đã bị từ chối, đôi khi là đi quá xa tới mức đụng chạm nữa, và trong khi Matt đang bận bịu theo đuổi giấc mơ của mình, thì Kin lại là người phải đứng ra bảo vệ cô những lúc như vậy, tự dưng cậu lại bị thành mục tiêu vì người ta đồn rằng cậu đang bắt cả Monika lẫn Mei…

Những lúc như thế này đây…

"Để cô ấy yên đi!"

Vừa mắng, cậu lớp trưởng vừa phải đẩy mấy tên nam sinh đang bu lại chỗ tủ đựng đồ của Monika, làm mấy đứa nó ra vẻ bất mãn, hậm hực bỏ đi mà không quên ngoái lại lén nhìn, lại càng làm cô ấy thêm xấu hổ. Mở tủ đựng đồ mà cô thư ký bối rối lắm ấy, khi phải lấy ra biết bao là thiệp, quà tặng rồi hoa đang chất đầy xung quanh chỗ của mình, đặt chúng sang một bên, vẫn phải tỏ ra thật cẩn thận, vì dù sao cũng là tình cảm của những người đã tặng mà, cô không thể cứ thế vất đi một cách vô tâm được. Nhưng cũng vì cô ấy biểu lộ sự dễ mến và dịu dàng với mọi người xung quanh như vậy, mà lại càng có thêm nhiều người để ý đến, thích tới mức mê mẩn Monika vì cái nét nữ tính rất riêng, hiền lành và xinh xắn của cô ấy.

"Càm ơn, Kin. Không có cậu, mình không biết phải xử trí sao nữa."

Nhưng cũng vì vậy mà cô ấy cũng có thêm nhiều kẻ thù, những người ghen ghét và đố kị, nhiều lúc chỉ trực chờ để bôi nhọ hay làm xấu mặt cô, thậm chí là xa hơn nữa. Thật may mắn, khi bên cạnh Monika có Kin, một nam sinh thuộc hàng có tiếng ở trường, bạn bè và đàn em xung quanh nể cậu lắm, nên không ai dám đụng chạm đến cô ấy cả. Thành tích học tập, rồi cả những kỳ tích cùng đội tuyển bóng đá, đã giúp mọi người để mắt đến cậu nhiều hơn, nên cho dù có đi cùng cô nữ sinh hiện đang được coi là hoa khôi của trường đi chăng nữa, thì cũng chẳng có ai dám làm gì cậu. Chưa nói đến, bạn thân của họ là Hội trưởng hội học sinh hai năm nay, Mei Takamori nữa, 'Big Mama' bảo kê như vậy, còn lâu họ mới bị làm sao.

"Nói Mei như vậy, cậu ấy mà nghe thấy là giận lắm đó."

Kin trêu đùa làm Monika lại bật cười khúc khích, nhắc nhở cậu không nên gọi cô bạn lớp trưởng của họ với cái biệt danh kì cục ấy, kẻo lại làm bạn giận, bạn tức quá bạn nhập viện cấp cứu nữa thì khổ lắm. Sam cũng vừa nhập hội cùng hai người họ, đi cùng Clara mà vừa nghe lén được cái biệt danh ấy của Mei, hai đứa nó lại cười khúc khích với nhau. Đúng là trên đời này chỉ có lớp trưởng Kin mới dám đặt biệt danh kì cục như vậy cho Mei mà không bị làm sao thôi.

"Sắp đến giải bóng đá chào xuân rồi nhỉ?"

"Ừm. Lại tham gia chứ?"

Vui vẻ, Sam khoác vai Kin, chủ yếu là để rủ cầu thủ tuyển chọn vớt mà lại ẵm luôn danh hiệu xuất sắc nhất giải lần trước tham gia cùng. Dù sao, dạo này Matt cũng hơi bận làm thêm, trong khi Brandon và August bắt đầu hòa nhập, rồi cả một nhóm thành viên mới cũng vừa tham gia câu lạc bộ nữa, nên đội không lo thiếu nhân sự, chỉ sợ thiếu Sam và Kin chỉ đạo mà thôi.

"Chắc vậy. Nếu tớ không bận gì."

Sam cũng không còn cau có hay bất lực như trước, khi nói đến câu lạc bộ bóng đá của trường do cậu đang làm đội trưởng. Năm cuối cấp, cậu ấy cũng đã có một kỷ niệm thật đáng nhớ cùng cả đội rồi mà. Đá thêm một hai giải nữa, không cần đặt thành tích gì nhiều, nhưng phải vui là chính mới được.

"Sam đã nhận được lời mời từ một câu lạc bộ chuyên nghiệp rồi đấy. Khi nào tốt nghiệp, cậu ấy sẽ tới trung tâm huấn luyện thử việc cho đội trẻ của họ luôn."

"Thôi nào, Clara!"

Chút bí mật thú vị của Sam, định để dành tới cuối năm làm mọi người bất ngờ, thế mà đã bị cô bạn gái nói ra hết rồi. Cậu ấy cũng vui lắm, tỏ ra hãnh diện ra mặt khi bị bạn làm lộ mất bí mật, như vậy là bước đầu theo đuổi ước mơ trở thành cầu thủ chuyên nghiệp của cậu cũng đã tiến triển thêm rất nhiều.

"Chúc mừng nhé!"

Nét lanh lảnh tinh nghịch, Monika chúc mừng cậu ấy, giọng nói vui vẻ cùng gương mặt xinh xắn tươi cười, trông đáng yêu lắm, làm tự dưng lại có mấy ánh mắt len lén nhìn về phía cô ấy ở cuối hành lang. Được cô bạn hoa khôi học cùng lớp chúc mừng như vậy mà Sam cũng thấy tự hào, hơi sung sướng một chút, làm Clara hờn dỗi, vỗ đến bộp một cái vào lưng cậu như đang ghen vậy.

"Vậy còn hai người thì sao? Có dự định gì cho tương lai chưa?"

Dạo gần đây, dù vẫn bận bịu đủ điều với việc học tập, nhưng cả lớp 12D vẫn thường ngồi lại với nhau, trò chuyện, tâm sự về những dự định tương lai sau mỗi học buổi chiều. Monika thì vẫn úp úp mở mở về việc cô ấy sẽ theo đuổi điều gì sau khi tốt nghiệp, bị Sam hỏi, còn Clara thì nhìn với ánh mắt tò mò, háo hức, làm cô ấy lại thêm xấu hổ, cứ cúi gằm bối rối, khi không biết nên trả lời họ ra sao.

"Bí mật…"

Kin tinh quái đưa ngón tay lên môi ra vẻ bí hiểm lắm, coi như gỡ rối cho Monika một chút, mà lại càng làm hai bạn tò mò thêm. Đứng cùng nhau sau giờ học, bên máy bán hàng tự động trước sân trường tấp nập, uống chút đồ lạnh và trò chuyện với nhau về dự định tương lai, mà hai đứa kia cứ nằng nặc hỏi về bí mật ấy, khiến cậu lớp trưởng cũng thấy khó ăn nói quá. Nhưng, Monika có lẽ đã quyết định rồi…

"Mình sẽ đi cùng Matt…"

Cô thư ký chợt lên tiếng, nụ cười dễ thương chớm nở trên bờ môi hồng hào, nét tinh nghịch dịu dàng như khiêu vũ cùng ánh nắng ấm áp, len lỏi qua tán lá rậm rạp nơi sân trường buổi chiều xuân náo nhiệt. Ngoài trời, hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, sắc hồng phai thơ mộng bao phủ bầu không gian, trong thanh âm dịu dàng, Monika thú nhận tình cảm của mình dành cho Matt với các bạn, và dự định tương lai của cô ấy…

"…cậu ấy định sẽ phiêu lưu vòng quanh thế giới sau khi tốt nghiệp vào mùa hè này. Và, một tên ngốc năng nổ như cậu ấy, hẳn sẽ cảm thấy rất cô đơn khi phải khám phá thế giới rộng lớn này một mình đấy. Vậy nên, chắc cậu ấy sẽ không chê, nếu có thêm một người bạn đồng hành đâu…"

Nụ cười hiền dịu trong sắc hoa, hương thơm nhẹ nhàng bay theo cơn gió, cô ấy quay sang Kin, nhìn cậu như đang chờ đợi câu trả lời vậy. Monika đã thổ lộ ước muốn trong tương lai của mình rồi, được đồng hành cùng Matt trong chuyến hành trình vòng quanh thế giới, tìm kiếm những 'Siêu anh hùng' của cậu ấy. Chỉ còn lại Kin là chưa tiết lộ cho mọi người biết, dự định tương lai thực sự của cậu ấy là gì mà thôi…

"Ừm… Còn mình thì…"

Một cái nháy mắt tinh quái, cậu ấy búng ngón tay, cười bí hiểm

"…khi nào chúng ta cùng nhau tốt nghiệp, ra trường, lúc ấy mình sẽ nói…"

…

Buổi đêm nơi nội thành Ayden thật ồn ào và náo nhiệt. Ánh đèn lung linh sặc sỡ của những con phố tấp nập, chiếu rọi không gian bên dưới bằng ánh sáng rực rỡ, tưởng như thắp sáng được cả bầu trời đêm trên cao. Tiếng gió lùa qua những tòa nhà cao tầng hun hút, san sát những tấm kính dày phản chiếu long lanh ánh sáng bên dưới, ánh trăng mờ ảo, sắc lam như nhòa đi trong nét lộng lẫy của thành phố về đêm. Tiếng người, tiếng xe cộ, tiếng nhạc, tiếng huyên náo… tưởng như thành phố này chưa bao giờ biết đến việc tắt đèn đi ngủ là gì ấy, nghe mà đau hết cả đầu, bảo sao con bạn Mei sống ở nội thành suốt ngày than vãn về vấn đề ô nhiễm tiếng ồn vào buổi đêm.

Ngồi một mình trên tầng thượng của một khu chung cư lớn, bên cạnh là san sát những tòa nhà cao tầng, chật chội và tối tăm trong một góc khuất sáng của thành phố Ayden nhộn nhịp, Kin đang khởi động, với chiếc Máy tính xách tay đang tải lên chương trình điều khiển của áo giáp, màn hình tinh thể lỏng thắp sáng một vùng không gian nhỏ phía trước cậu thiếu niên. Bên cạnh, thiết bị giống như một chiếc huy hiệu, mô phỏng nhỏ gọn chiếc mặt nạ bộ thiết giáp đen của cậu, cầm vừa lòng bàn tay, đang được nối cáp tín hiệu vào Laptop để có thể cài đặt các chương trình hệ thống, chuẩn bị cho lần khởi chạy đầu tiên. Gió thổi lồng lộng nơi mái thượng vắng vẻ, tiết trời đêm lạnh buốt, làm Kin phải kéo mũ trùm của chiếc áo nỉ dài tay của mình lên cho bớt cóng, xoa xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau lấy hơi ấm chuẩn bị cho lần thử nghiệm hôm nay…

'Configuring Basic Start-up. 56%. Phase-Driver Completed. Morph-In System Configured.'

Uống ngụm cà phê sữa đã nguội lạnh từ lon nhôm đặt trên thùng gỗ làm bàn, Kin kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Hôm nay, cậu sẽ chỉ chạy thử nghiệm hệ thống vận hành cơ bản, cùng một vài thử nghiệm nâng cao thôi, không cần phải hoàn thiện toàn bộ những tính năng, nên quá trình sẽ nhanh hơn một chút, nhưng vẫn nên tải đầy đủ hệ thống đề phòng trường hợp cần thiết.

'Loading: Combat Enviroment Control. Movement Field Control. Temporary-Dimensional Platform Control. Advanced Combat System. Multi-Dimension Movment Control. Phase-Shift System…'

Rất nhiều hệ thống đấy, Kin nhấp thêm ngụm cà phê nữa, cảm thấy một chút hơi quá ngưỡng chịu đựng của bản thân mình, vì thiết kế nhiều thứ đến vậy, chỉ để tải vào hệ thống điều khiển trung tâm mà mất đến gần hai tiếng đồng hồ. Bên cạnh, ba lon cà phê rỗng và hai túi snack, cậu tiêu thụ hết sạch rồi mà vẫn chưa cài đặt xong hệ thống điều khiển cho bộ giáp của mình. Quá đáng! Kể ra, làm việc này ở nhà, xong rồi lết lên đây thử nghiệm luôn có phải bớt lạnh hơn không. Lên đây sớm quá, giờ cóng hết cả người rồi.

"Configuring Core Driver. Applying Limiter-control System. Advanced Boot Management… System Ready. Shadow Knight: Prototype – Ready to Deploy."

Một thoáng vui mừng khi âm báo vang lên, hệ thống vận hành đã được cài đặt hoàn thiện, Kin nhanh nhẹn tháo, có thể gọi là thiết bị biến thân đi, ra khỏi dây cáp máy tính và cầm nó trong tay mình, lùi lại vài bước lấy chỗ trống, không quên chuyển màn hình Máy tính xách tay sang một trang hướng dẫn, với những mẫu hình nhân thể hiện các động tác mà cậu cần thực hiện để kích hoạt thiết bị. Mang vẻ ngoài của chiếc mặt nạ ôm sát theo đường viền gương mặt, nhưng nhỏ gọn hơn, kết thành hình khối cứng cầm vừa lòng bàn tay cậu, Kin đưa thiết bị biến hình lên và lúng túng làm theo động tác khởi động đang hiển thị trên màn hình.

"Hệ thống chuyển pha Chính xác… phải làm đầy đủ các động tác để xác định được tọa độ của tay và chân, trước khi hô câu lệnh… Hừm…. hừm… làm chính xác."

Đó là một hệ thống 'biến hình kì diệu' do cậu lập trình, có thể chuyển pha vật thể, các bộ phận của áo giáp, từ một vùng không gian đệm tới và trực tiếp trang bị lên cơ thể cậu một cách tự động. Tuy nhiên, điểm hạn chế là do trái đất luôn quay tròn, khiến cậu không thể thiết lập sẵn chính xác tọa độ không gian của cơ thể người mặc vào hệ thống. Vậy nên, Kin phải thực hiện đủ một lượng động tác khởi động nhất định, để giúp hệ thống chuyển pha định vị tọa độ các bộ phận trên cơ thể cậu, từ đó phán đoán và tính toán chính xác vị trí cần trang bị các bộ phận áo giáp, trước khi câu lệnh đặc trưng được hô lên.

"Được rồi… làm thôi."

Lần biến thân đầu tiên, chẳng có siêu anh hùng nào làm nó đúng, chứ đừng nói là làm động tác ngầu được cả. Nên thận trọng một chút thì hơn, cậu thiếu niên đưa thiết bị biến thân mang hình khối của chiếc huy hiệu đen bóng lên phía trước ngực mình bằng cả hai tay. Động tác khởi động, hai tay cậu cầm thiết bị biến hình đưa về phía trước, vuông góc với thân, hệ thống bắt đầu hoạt động, nhận dạng từng động tác tiếp theo của cậu. Bốn rãnh mắt trên thiết bị biến hình cũng sáng rực lên, ánh sáng màu lam huyền ảo, sắc lung linh của lõi không gian bắt đầu cấp năng lượng cho toàn bộ hệ thống 'Biến hình', hay AvPM – Advanced Phase Morphing.

Để khởi động, bước đầu tiên, Kin dang hai chân đứng rộng bằng vai, một chút thư thái trong động tác giúp hệ thống ghi nhận được chuyển động chân của cậu và định vị tọa độ trang bị của giày giáp, giáp chân, đầu gối, mạn đùi, hông và lưng dưới. Động tác tiếp theo, cậu thu hai tay lại và đặt thành chữ X trước ngực mình, nhìn khá giống mấy thanh niên trong truyện tranh, nhưng hơi thiếu quyết đoán.

"Từ từ nào…"

Hai tay đặt chạm trước ngực, đó là khi giáp ngực, vai và lưng trên được định vị tọa độ, sẵn sàng để trang bị. Thoáng mỉm cười tinh quái vì những động tác của cậu rất dễ, có chút giống bài tập thể dục buổi sáng dành cho trẻ mẫu giáo, nhưng lại có thể giúp hệ thống xác định tọa độ trang bị áo giáp, cậu tiếp tục thực hiện đến động tác tiếp theo, dang rộng hai tay sang hai bên, để thẳng vuông góc với vai và hai bàn tay nắm đấm lại chắc chắn. Hệ thống ghi nhận tọa độ cánh tay, găng đấm và bàn tay cậu.

Cậu hơi ngửa đầu lên, cũng là lúc vị trí gương mặt và cổ được xác định, mặt nạ và bộ phận bảo vệ xung quanh cổ sẽ được trang bị sau cùng. Toàn bộ hệ thống sẵn sàng cho quá trình trang bị, hay gọi một cách 'phi thường', là siêu nhân biến thân hoàn thiện, khi cậu hô lớn.

"Shadow Knight! Kích hoạt!"

Mã lệnh cũng phải thật ngầu, vì dù sao cũng là biến hình mà. Kin cũng không lo đánh thức ai dậy vì tiếng ồn dưới đường còn to hơn tiếng cậu hô nữa. Để rồi, khi động tác khởi động kết thúc, Kin gần như nhảy lên, dù chỉ là một cái kiễng chân nhẹ, đủ để rời mặt đất một chút và khởi động giày giáp trước.

Luồng sáng lam thẫm bùng lên, cậu thiếu niên cảm thấy hơi choáng váng vì ánh sáng lóa mắt ấy. Từng bộ phận giáp xuất hiện trong không gian, tự động trang bị gọn gàng vào cơ thể cậu một cách gọn gàng dứt khoát, không để lại dù chỉ một chút tiếng động va chạm kim khí nào cả. Giáp ngực, hông, lưng và chân lần lượt xuất hiện, trượt ghép nối vào nhau, bao bọc lấy dáng người vạm vỡ của cậu, linh hoạt và chính xác tới từng đường đoạn. Giáp găng đấm có phần hơi cồng kềnh, khi kết hợp từ ba phần cứng cáp, mạnh mẽ ăn khớp lại với nhau, ôm gọn lấy cánh tay săn chắc. Để rồi, đến bộ phận đeo hai bên đỉnh đầu, cổ và vai, kết thúc bằng chiếc mặt nạ đen bóng nhẵn trơn đeo lên ôm gọn đường viền gương mặt cậu. Ánh sáng lam cùng khói trắng mờ dần, khi dáng hình chàng hiệp sĩ bóng đêm xuất hiện như chìm vào trong vùng tối của mái thượng tĩnh mịch…

Bốn rãnh mắt sáng rực trong đêm tối thăm thẳm, vân năng lượng lam như huyền ảo cùng ánh trăng, chạy dọc theo từng chi tiết cầu kì khắp bộ siêu thiết giáp đen bóng ấy. Bộ áo giáp rất mỏng ở hầu hết các vị trí, khiến nó trông giống một bộ đồ bó bằng kim loại với các khớp nối cứng, giúp tăng cường tối đa tính linh hoạt, tốc độ cùng sự dẻo dai của người mặc. Giáp ngực giày hơn một chút, nhưng vẫn mỏng hơn giáp lưng, chi tiết rãnh áo cùng vân sáng tạo cảm giác giống như cậu đang mặc một chiếc áo khoác đen bóng kéo khóa tới ngang ngực, với đệm cầu vai và hông linh động, cổ áo bằng thép cứng cáp dựng đứng lên một cách gan góc, bảo vệ vùng trọng yếu của người mặc an toàn. Đai lưng dày và chắc chắn, nối ra phía sau là bốn cánh kim loại thon dài và nhọn như những lông vũ thép, to gấp đôi bàn tay người trưởng thành, hai bên hông là hai cặp cân đối ghép lại, nối với một bộ phận tay đỡ, tạo cảm giác giống cánh chim, có thể gập gọn vào phía sau hoặc sải rộng thành đôi cánh thép mạnh mẽ. Giáp hai bên đùi, đầu gối và bắp chân đều gọn gàng, đôi giày cao cổ bọc lấy đôi chân chân cứng cáp, được trang bị bộ đẩy dưới đế, giống một đôi ủng bằng kim khí linh hoạt ôm sát đôi chân cơ động. Đôi găng-giáp tay bao bọc từ gần khuỷu tay săn chắc, dọc theo cánh tay và ôm sát lấy bàn tay, bộ quyền uyển chuyển thon dài mạnh mẽ, được gia cố chắc chắn để chịu đựng cả những chấn động dữ dội nhất, cùng đôi cánh cắt và miếng giáp trên lưng cổ tay, tạo cảm giác chớp nhoáng và dứt khoát trong từng cú đấm cậu tung ra. Chiếc mặt đạ đen tuyền bóng lên trong ánh sáng yếu ớt của màn đêm, nhẵn trơn và kín đáo đeo lên mặt cậu bằng hai nẫy xám phía trên đầu và hai nẫy ngang má, chỉ có bốn rãnh mắt lam lấp lánh sáng rực trong màn đêm thăm thẳm, tựa như ánh trăng huyền ảo, những vân lam uyển chuyển len lỏi qua từng kẽ giáp tối mờ, chạy dọc theo cơ thể cao lớn của cậu thiếu niên.

Sắc đen bóng như tan biến vào trong màn đêm của thành phố, chỉ còn lại những vân năng lượng, dư ảnh màu lam mơ hồ giữa không gian tĩnh mịch, bộ hắc thiết giáp do Kin trang bị lên mình. Cậu ấy đã thành công.

Tầm nhìn của Kin được mở rộng, toàn bộ không gian môi trường xung quanh được kiểm soát bằng hệ thống EAR – Enhanced-Augmented Reality, một phiên bản nâng cấp từ hệ thống Augmented Reality do cậu tự phát triển được, với bốn nhãn quan tách biệt với nhau, bao gồm cả Night/ Thermal/ Vibration Vision, hệ thống điều khiển, di chuyển, chuyển pha không gian và chiến đấu cơ bản đều đã sẵn sàng. Trên màn hình máy tính, thông báo biến thân thành công hiện lên nhấp nháy. Nhưng, như đã nói, đây là một lần thử nghiệm hạn chế, nên cậu thiếu niên ấy dường như bỏ qua giai đoạn cảm thấy 'phấn khích', để tiến ngay tới những trải nghiệm đầu tiên của mình trong bộ hắc thiết giáp mới này.

"Đi nào!"

Khởi động nhẹ một chút, cậu ấy bắt đầu thực hiện những thử nghiệm cơ bản. Phía trước mặt cậu lúc ấy là gờ tường của sân thượng, bên dưới là năm tầng nhà trước khi chạm tới sân thượng của tòa nhà thấp hơn phía đối diện, và ở giữa hai tòa nhà là một khoảng chết nơi con đường lớn, rơi thẳng hai mươi tầng nhà xuống đất mẹ thân yêu. Nhưng, cậu thiếu niên gan góc ấy chẳng có nổi một chút chần chừ, khi mặc vào chiến giáp và chạy, những bước đầu tiên loạng choạng, vụng về chậm chạp và rất khó khăn, để rồi dần tăng tốc, quen dần với hệ thống vận động, từng bước chân đạp xuống nền đá lạnh như có thêm được sự linh hoạt, khi cậu dần đạt tới tốc độ tối đa, lao lên và bật nhảy về phía trước từ ngay sát mép tường của sân thượng tòa chung cư nơi điểm khởi đầu.

Bộ áo giáp ấy vận hành mà không phát ra một tiếng động kim khí, có chăng chỉ là tiếng vang vọng của dư âm cú nhảy, cùng lớp bụi bị bỏ lại phía sau nơi mép tường mái thượng, bị nén thổi bay bởi tốc độ cực nhanh của cậu trong cú lao về phía trước mà thôi. Kin băng qua khoảng không ấy, đôi cánh thép sau lưng bật mở, bộ đẩy giải phóng như ném cậu bay mạnh về phía trước. Bóng đen huyền ảo vụt qua không gian lung linh phía trên con đường tấp nập, bỏ lại dư ảnh lam thẫm như mờ nhòa trong màn đêm mênh mông. Vẽ nên một quỹ đạo cong vút, cậu ấy hạ cánh xuống trong lặng lẽ, lớp không gian bị nén lại bởi áp lực, tạo nên tiếng vỡ tan như âm vang tĩnh mịch, bụi bặm bị thổi tung, khi Kin đáp xuống mái nhà vắng người phía đối diện bên kia.

Như đã nói, cậu ấy không có thời gian chơi đùa hay phấn khích về thành quả. Hôm nay sẽ chỉ có thực nghiệm mà thôi.

Từng bước chạy dần trở nên linh hoạt hơn, để rồi đạt tới tốc độ đáng sợ, bóng đen ma mị của chiến giáp lao về phía trước, nơi bức tường cao của tòa chung cư sát bên cạnh, một chướng ngại vật phẳng lì dựng đứng thẳng tắp lên phía trên là mười hai tầng nhà cao nữa. Nhưng, Kin lao tới, và thay vì chạm tới chân tường, cậu quyết định bật nhảy lấy đà từ phía rất xa, vượt qua độ cao khoảng gần bốn tầng nhà chỉ trong một cú nhảy đà của mình, trước khi…

"Kích hoạt Temporary Platform Control."

Lệnh đơn giản nhưng cơ chế thì cực kì đáng kinh ngạc, khi cậu thiếu niên đặt được chân xuống một mặt sàn vô hình ngay giữa không trung trống trải, như thể ở đó đang có một đệm đỡ trong suốt đủ vững chãi để bước lên, đôi chân cậu trong bộ chiến giáp đạp mạnh vào đệm không gian ảo và ném cả cơ thể vụt lên cao trong cú nhảy dứt khoát. Cử động của cậu, ba bốn bước đầu vẫn còn loạng choạng và thiếu quyết đoán khi mới sử dụng, nhưng sau một hồi làm quen, Kin dần dần ổn định và giữ được thăng bằng, tận dụng khả năng parkour điêu luyện của mình trên những đệm đỡ không gian để di chuyển lên cao, như thể cậu sở hữu khinh công thượng thừa trong phim kiếm hiệp thời xưa vậy. Để rồi, lần lượt, trái và phải, trái và phải, cậu nhanh nhẹn đạp lên từng đệm không gian và nhảy lên mười lăm tầng nhà cao dựng đứng, giữa không trung mênh mông trống trải, Kin như bước trên những 'bậc thang' vô hình và 'bay' tới mái thượng của tòa nhà bên cạnh, tiến tới thử nghiệm tiếp theo của mình.

"Nạp Multi-Dimelsion Movement Control! Chuẩn bị!"

Chẳng cần chờ đợi nữa, cậu thiếu niên ấy đáp đất một cách uyển chuyển, đổi tư thế sang chạy lấy đà linh hoạt, để rồi lao bật về phía trước như một viên đạn với tốc độ kinh người, âm vang của không khí bị nén lại bất ngờ bởi áp lực đáng sợ, khi cậu tăng tốc hướng về phía xa nơi vịnh biển Siren trong đêm tối thăm thẳm. Tốc độ tăng dần, và đến nửa chặng cuối cùng, Kin một lần nữa đạp lên những đệm đỡ không gian vô hình và lao lên không trung, cùng với đôi cánh kim loại bật mở, lực đẩy như nhấc bổng cậu vút bay giữa màn đêm mênh mông.

"Tiến lên!"

Cậu ấy đã bay lên thật cao, tự do và linh hoạt giữa bầu trời đêm rộng lớn, như một cánh chim xé gió, nét lam thẫm trên nền đen để lại một vệt dư ảnh rất dài, khi cậu lượn vòng về phía trước, chìm dần trong ánh trăng mơ hồ lung linh, cùng ánh sáng lộng lẫy của thành phố Ayden náo nhiệt phía bên dưới kia. Hệ thống áo giáp , hay Hệ Chuyển động Đa không gian, khác với thiết bị hủy trọng lực, khi nó có thể duy trì trạng thái bay tự do ấy của cậu, liên tục đẩy cậu lướt qua những tầng, lớp không gian chồng chéo khác nhau trong quá trình di chuyển, gần như là trượt qua chúng mà xóa bỏ đi phần lớn tác động của trọng lực. Đôi cánh thép sải rộng phía sau hông hoạt động như bộ đẩy phản lực, phóng ra ngọn lửa màu lam sáng mờ nhưng mạnh mẽ, đẩy cậu bay lên cao vút. Hai tay Kin khép lại sát người tạo dáng thon gọn, hướng chiếc mặt nạ được thiết kế hơi thoải ở giữa về phía trước và tăng tốc. Giống như một ngôi sao băng vút bay lên thật cao, cậu trở thành ngôi sao băng đơn dộc giữa bầu trời đêm tràn ngập ánh trăng huyền ảo.

"Ugh… Lên cao nữa nào!"

Tốc độ bị nhanh chóng giảm sút đáng kể, khi quỹ đạo bay của Kin dần hướng thẳng lên dựng đứng, áp lực không khí cùng sức nặng của trọng lực bắt đầu rõ ràng hơn, khi cậu liên tục tăng độ cao và vượt qua cả những tầng mây trên bầu trời đêm hôm ấy. Mặt trăng tròn vạnh lẻ loi giữa bầu trời đêm tĩnh lặng, Kin bay vượt lên phía trên mây trời, dừng khựng lại khi đạt đến độ cao tối đa mà áo giáp của cậu có thể đạt được. Giữa không trung trống trải, cậu như lơ lửng một chút, nhẹ hít một hơi thật sâu như mơ hồ như cảm nhận được sự yên tĩnh xung quanh, một chút cô đơn khi ngước lên ngắm nhìn vầng trăng trên trời cao, ánh trăng đêm rằm lung linh lạc lõng giữa bao la vũ trụ. Ngắm trăng ở trên cao, vượt qua những tầng mây và chìm vào bầu trời đêm bao la, thật khác với ngắm trăng từ phía dưới, nơi sân thượng khu tập thể ở vùng ngoại thành ồn ào của cậu.

'Một ngôi sao băng lẻ loi bên vầng trăng cô đơn giữa trời cao tĩnh mịch…'

Để rồi, Kin làm động tác dang tay thật rộng và ngửa người ra sau, trước khi bất ngờ rơi xuống, thực hiện một cú bổ nhào giữa bầu trời đêm lung linh ánh sáng, quỹ đạo áo giáp vẽ một đường cong nhỏ trước khi cùng cậu lao thẳng xuống, hướng về phía thành phố Ayden tấp nập dưới kia, nơi thật đối lập với sự yên tĩnh trên bầu trời này…

Cũng phải tận hưởng một chút chứ, cậu mỉm cười sau lớp mặt nạ kín đen bóng, thoáng vui vẻ làm quỹ đạo bay bị loạng choạng, bộ giảm áp khí được bật mở cùng đôi cánh tà hỗ trợ hai bên hông, giúp cậu giảm tốc rất nhanh và lượn một quãng dài trước khi đáp xuống một tòa nhà cao tầng đang thi công dang dở phía bên kia khoảng không rộng lớn. Tí ngã sấp mặt thì đúng hơn, coi như hít hơi đất một tí, vì cậu chưa quen hạ cánh bằng bộ giáp nhìn thì nhỏ gọn mỏng manh nhưng thực ra lại khá nặng này.

Sau đó, cậu tiếp tục thử nghiệm bộ hắc thiết giáp, để có thể quen dần với cơ chế vận động, di chuyển mới của nó. Từ những cử động đơn giản như chạy tăng tốc, vận động nhanh và cử động linh hoạt, đạp lên các đệm đỡ không gian hay bay theo hướng quán tính, tới việc bứt tốc bất ngờ, đạt ngưỡng tốc độ tối đa và cận kề tốc độ âm thanh, đổi hướng bay bằng các va chạm mạnh, thử nghiệm công suất duy trì của bộ đẩy phản lực ở đôi cánh phía sau, hoặc đôi lúc là làm mấy trò trẻ con như thử đứng lên tường nhà dựng đứng trong bộ áo giáp của mình. Hệ thống chiến đấu cơ bản cũng được cậu thử nghiệm, nhưng không phải trong khu nội thành này.

Bóng đen lung linh băng qua những mái nhà bằng động tác uyển chuyển, tốc độ chớp nhoáng, để lại dư ảnh mơ hồ phía sau giữa không gian màn đêm tĩnh mịch. Đích đến tiếp theo, khi Kin đáp xuống, là bãi biển vắng người ở gần khu tập thể nơi cậu sống.

ẦM!

Sóng chấn động được tỏa dài theo không gian đệm khi Kin đáp xuống bãi cát, và thậm chí, cát bên dưới gần như không bị xáo trộn mạnh, khi thềm không gian đệm đã hấp thụ toàn bộ chấn động và giải phóng nó đi theo chiều ngang rồi. Đó cũng có thể là một đòn tấn công hay ấy, Kin tự nhủ, một cú va chạm mạnh bằng bộ giải phóng xung chấn, phá vỡ cấu trúc của không gian đệm để tạo nên sóng chấn động dạng tỏa tròn ở diện cực rộng, sẽ rất tiện lợi nếu kẻ thù quá to lớn hoặc quá đông…

Nhưng, lơ là một chút mà cậu ấy lại tự trách mình, khi thử nghiệm đang dần đi đến giới hạn, hệ thống kiểm soát của lõi năng lượng báo hiệu lõi đang đạt công suất trần và bắt đầu có dấu hiệu quá tải nhiệt. Toàn bộ hắc thiết giáp bắt đầu phả ra hơi nóng, những vân năng lượng đã dần chuyển sang màu cam đỏ rực, cùng với rãnh mắt trên mặt nạ, sắc cam của lõi khi bị quá tải nhiệt, đồng điệu mà cũng là một tín hiệu chẳng vui vẻ gì, khi lõi thử nghiệm thế hệ thứ năm vẫn chưa thể ổn định khi hoạt động ở tần suất cao như vậy.

Nhưng, nó vẫn trụ lại đủ lâu.

Từ tư thế đáp đất, Kin giật dậy, bước chân về phía sau tạo đà, đòn thế xuống tấn, nắm tay đấm chắc chắn, găng đấm của bộ giáp rực lên ánh cam giữa sắc đen bóng bẩy, khi cậu lùi lại, gồng tay chuẩn bị tấn công. Hệ thống CEC đã sẵn sàng, và dù không được thử nghiệm những liên chiêu đẹp mắt, những đòn thế tấn công ảo diệu hay những chiêu thức, võ thuật điệu nghệ bằng bộ chiến giáp này vì hệ thống ACS sẽ gây quá tải dữ liệu ở thời điểm hiện tại, nhưng một cú đấm thử bằng chiến giáp mới cũng đủ để đẩy sự phấn khích của Kin đến tột đỉnh rồi. Một cử động quyết đoán, cậu tung nắm đấm, đấm thẳng về phía trước, về phía biển khơi bao la, mênh mông trong đêm tối, những cơn sóng triều dữ dội đang táp lên bờ cát, trước khi bị cậu phá vỡ nhịp điệu bằng động tác dứt khoát và mạnh mẽ của mình…

Cơn sóng lớn đang cuộn lên, chực chờ đổ ập xuống thềm cát của bãi biển. Và Kin tung nắm đấm, nhanh như một tia chớp, phá tan sự tĩnh lặng của màn đêm

ẦM!

Tiếng sấm vỗ vang dội vùng không gian rộng lớn, âm vang giữa biển đêm mênh mông thăm thẳm. Sóng chấn động phóng mạnh về phía trước, chẻ lên thềm cát, trước khi rẽ đôi ngọn sóng dữ dội của màn đêm bao la. Cơn sóng cả bị chặt gãy, từng lớp sóng con theo sau cũng bị phá vỡ, trong thoáng chốc, mặt nước in hằn một rãnh ống phễu tròn trải dài tới tận phía xa bãi đá, trước khi tan biến, để lại những gợn sóng lăn tăn tỏa tròn giữa biển khơi bao la. Đó cũng là lúc, toàn bộ hệ thống của Kin cạn năng lượng, gần như là sập nguồn hoàn toàn, khi bộ áo giáp được giải phóng và gửi trở về không gian đệm để lưu trữ, bỏ lại cậu với… mỗi một cái quần đùi, thêm đôi tất rách, đứng giữa bãi biển vắng vẻ, gió thổi lồng lộng mà lạnh co con m* vòi vào rồi.

"Bỏ mẹ… Quần áo của mình đâu…?"

Cũng may, chỗ Kin đáp xuống, chạy bộ nhanh vài phút là tới nhà trọ, chứ không chắc cậu chết cóng ngoài bãi biển giữa đêm mất. Mà cũng xui, tới tận hôm sau cậu mới tìm lại được bộ quần áo mình mặc trước lúc biến thân vào trong bộ áo giáp. Hết năng lượng, hệ thống chuyển pha vứt lại những gì nó lưu trữ tạm thời ở nơi nó được khởi động, nên quần áo của cậu cũng bị bỏ lại trên mái thượng của tòa nhà nơi cậu biến thân lần đầu tiên cùng với cái Máy tính xách tay hết pin rồi. Kin đã quên không tính đến mấy cái kết cục kì quặc ấy của mình, đúng là số cậu đen như màu bộ áo giáp vậy. Lần sau phải cẩn thận hơn mới được, cậu tự nhủ, đạp luôn chân vào cái lon rỗng dưới đất, ngã dập cả mông…

…

…

"Này Diana. Cậu có tin mình không?"

Dáng hình mảnh mai yêu kiều khoác lên mình tà váy cưới cô dâu lộng lẫy, nàng thiếu nữ duyên dáng ấy như xinh đẹp hơn trong sắc trắng lung linh tinh khiết, sánh bước bên cậu nơi lễ đường tĩnh mịch của nhà thờ lớn, một buổi chiều cuối xuân ấm áp bình yên. Mái tóc vàng óng xõa dài xuống tấm lưng hở trần, nước da nàng trắng ngần mềm mại, ánh vàng kim mượt mà như nắng sớm, nhẹ đong đưa cùng cử chỉ dịu dàng, khi nàng nghiêng mình và quay về phía cậu. Gương mặt thanh tú trang điểm nhẹ nhàng, bờ môi đỏ mịn màng chớm nở một nụ cười hiền dịu, nét ngượng ngùng như ửng hồng đôi gò má, thoáng e thẹn, nhu mì sau tấm mạng che mặt trắng mờ mong manh. Đôi mắt xanh biếc ưu tư trong ánh nhìn trìu mến, nàng khẽ gật đầu, rụt rè hồi đáp, tiếng thì thầm như chứa chan niềm hạnh phúc, cùng một chút bối rối đầy nữ tính, khoảnh khắc nàng xấu hổ thật dễ thương…

"…Đi cùng mình…"

Bàn tay mềm mại dịu dàng nắm lấy tay cậu và dẫn cậu đi, hình bóng mảnh mai của nàng như vội vã bước lên từng bậc cầu thang đá của nhà thờ lớn, tà váy trắng thơ mộng như tung bay theo từng nhịp chân thanh thoát, lung linh trong ánh vàng kim của mái tóc xõa dài thướt tha. Nàng dẫn cậu đi mà như đang chạy trốn khỏi sự ồn ào phía dưới, cùng cậu bước lên những bậc thang dài cách trở, đứng bên cậu nơi tháp chuông nhà thờ cổ kính, hướng về phía biển khơi bao la bình yên thăm thẳm, đôi bồ câu trắng sánh duyên giữa bầu trời cao rộng lớn, nhịp vỗ cánh nhẹ nhàng như chìm đắm trong giây phút êm đềm bên nhau.

"…Mình…"

Tà váy cưới yêu kiều lộng lẫy tung bay cùng gió biển, sắc trắng long lanh như mơ màng trong đôi mắt thiên thanh xanh biếc, khi nàng vén tấm mạng che mặt lên và ngả người về phía cậu, gương mặt duyên dáng ngắm nhìn từ bên gần sát, xinh đẹp như một nàng tiên nữ giáng trần, nhưng lại dịu dàng và e thẹn, nét ngượng ngùng của một người con gái đang yêu. Gò má hồng ửng lên bối rối, nàng nhẹ nhàng kéo cậu lại thật gần, rụt rè nép người vào bên cậu trong ánh hoàng hôn ấm áp, bờ môi đỏ hồng mảnh mai khẽ chạm, trao cho cậu nụ hôn nồng ấm ngọt ngào, giây phút hạnh phúc như dịu dàng lắng đọng, giữa chốn biển trời gió lộng bình yên.

"…luôn luôn tin cậu…"

…

Va đầu vào tường mạnh quá có bị ảo giác không? Câu trả lời chắc chỉ có Kin mới biết.

"Này! Còn tỉnh chứ?... Này! Còn tỉnh chứ?"

"Ừ ừ…"

Chẳng hiểu sao, nghe một câu nhưng lại thành hai câu, thằng lớp trưởng của Matt ôm quả đầu đang bị băng bó trắng của mình mà choáng váng. Ừ thì, vẫn còn tỉnh táo đấy…

"Chắc tại thấy Mei xinh quá nên bước hụt thôi mà! Không saoooooo đâuuuuuuu."

"Ừm mừ-mình không sao."

"Ngã cầu thang mà bảo không sao… Đúng là một tên ngốc mà!"

Hờn dỗi một cách vu vơ, Mei lo lắng, tỉ mỉ băng bó vết thương trên đầu cậu, thằng con trai 'cứng đầu' vừa bị ngã cầu thang một cách ngớ ngẩn, tất cả chỉ vì vô tình nhìn thấy cô bạn trong tà váy cưới trắng lung linh, chuẩn bị quay một cảnh phim ngắn cho câu lạc bộ phim ảnh, mà trông cũng xinh đẹp, lộng lẫy và đáng yêu lắm cơ, làm Kin vừa thấy đã bước hụt, trượt chân ngã cầu thang lông lốc, dập cả mặt vào tường, các bạn phải vội vàng đưa cậu vào phòng y tế, còn cô lớp trưởng thì cẩn thận băng bó, chăm sóc cho cậu như thế này đây. Không biết trong đầu cậu lúc ấy nghĩ cái gì nữa, nhưng, được một nàng dâu thùy mị dịu dàng chăm sóc và lo lắng cho mình như vậy, cậu cũng sướng lắm chứ bộ…

"Nhìn cậu xinh lắm… hì."

Kin chắc đang không được tỉnh táo sau cú ngã, nên mới khen Mei một cách vu vơ, thật thà như một kẻ say vậy. Đáp lại cậu cùng lời khen ấy, cô lớp trưởng ưu tư tỏ ra trầm lặng, bờ môi đỏ hồng mịn màng mím lại, mái tóc đen óng xõa ngang vai khẽ đong đưa, khi cô cúi nghiêng mình và ngả người vào bên cậu. Gương mặt thanh tú trang điểm nhẹ nhàng, gò má ửng hồng của Mei như gần sát, giây phút bối rối lặng lẽ trôi đi, đôi mắt xanh biếc hai màu thiên thủy ân cần trong ánh nhìn lo lắng, bàn tay mảnh mai trong chiếc găng lụa trắng mong manh dịu dàng áp vào trán cậu, cái chạm mềm mại ấm nồng cùng mùi hương con gái dễ chịu của cô như vấn vương bầu không gian lắng đọng, làm Kin cũng hơi khó để tập trung…

"Đau không?"

Cô hỏi cậu, giọng nói trầm ấm dịu hiền nét lo âu cùng một chút giận hờn vô cớ, để rồi nhận lại được một nụ cười tinh nghịch, khi cậu bất ngờ ngả người về phía trước, áp vầng trán mình vào lòng bàn tay mềm ấm, cảm giác thân thương khi khẽ chạm gián tiếp vào vầng trán cao của cô, nét tinh nghịch trong giọng nói đùa vui như đang cố gắng làm cô ấy mỉm cười.

"Không sao đâu… Được một cô dâu xinh xắn như cậu chăm sóc cho mình, có đau mấy mình cũng thấy bình thường thôi à!"

BÉP!

Cuối cùng là ăn tát, chắc hôm nay số Kin hơi nhọ. Tại Mei lúc ấy đang không có tâm trạng để vui đùa. Cô tát đau ghê đấy, làm má cậu đỏ ửng lên, còn tay cô cũng đau rát vì phải tát cái bản mặt dày hơn thép của cậu. Cô ấy giận lắm đó, vì đang lo lắng cho cậu như vậy, mà cậu vẫn có thể đùa vui với mình được…

"Au… au… Tỉnh rồi. Tỉnh rồi này."

Xoa xoa bên má đỏ bừng sau cú tát mạnh của cô, Kin lắp bắp, hình như bây giờ cậu mới tỉnh táo trở lại, nét mặt vẫn còn bàng hoàng vì vừa bị ăn tát đây này, làm mấy đứa bạn cùng lớp cứ cười rúc rích với nhau ở trong góc phòng, xem hai đứa lớp trưởng 'đóng phim tình cảm' mà cũng lãng mạn ghê lắm cơ.

"Ah…! …mình xin lỗi…"

Giận dỗi cậu đến đâu đi nữa, thì cuối cùng, cô nàng thùy mị ấy lại cảm thấy hối hận quá, khi vô ý tát cậu như vậy….

"Cậu có đau không…?"

Lúng túng sau hành động có phần quá đáng của mình, Mei vội vàng cúi xuống bên cậu, bàn tay mềm ấm nhẹ xoa lên bên má đỏ ửng, lại còn cố gắng thổi phù phù vào chỗ đau ấy của cậu, như một cách ngây ngô để làm dịu đi cơn đau nữa. Cái vẻ vừa lo vừa giận rất con gái, thực sự đáng yêu ấy của Mei làm Kin thích lắm, tươi cười nhăn nhở như trêu chọc.

"Nah! Nhìn cậu vẫn xinh lắm!"

Trêu đùa, và lần này thì cậu bạn tinh nghịch đã khiến cô ấy mỉm cười rồi. Nét nhu mì cùng nụ cười tủm tỉm xấu hổ trên gương mặt hiền hậu, cô áp vầng trán của mình vào bên trán cậu, dù biết sẽ làm hỏng lớp trang điểm, nhưng như vậy, cảm giác yêu thương trong cái chạm dịu êm ấy như khiến hai người họ xích lại gần bên nhau hơn…

"Cái tên ngốc này… Cậu không cẩn thận một chút được à?"

"Hì… cũng phải có lúc hậu đậu một chút, thì mới có người dịu dàng chăm sóc cho chứ…"

Hai người họ cứ giữ lấy nhau như vậy một hồi, áp vầng trán vào bên nhau như san sẻ hơi ấm một cách thân mật, nhưng lại quên khuấy đi mất mấy cái thành phần hóng hớt ở góc phòng bên này…

"UwU lãng mạn ghê ~~~"

Cái giọng lanh lảnh của Monika làm hai đứa bạn giật mình, vội vàng đẩy nhau ra, ngồi sang hai bên mép giường mà quay đi xấu hổ, tránh mặt nhau mà như kiểu xa cách cả dãy Trường Sơn, vờ như chưa có gì 'hay ho' xảy ra giữa hai đứa cả ấy. Nhưng mà, chúng bạn trong phòng thấy hết rồi, nhóm làm phim còn đang bàn bạc gì đó với chỉ đạo kịch bản, kiêm diễn viên phụ Monika, khi thấy Mei đã có những lúc thể hiện cảm xúc rất chân thành và tự nhiên với Kin, trong khi ngày thường thì cô ấy không khác gì pho tượng sáp biết đi xung quanh trường, trái ngược hoàn toàn với cô hiện giờ luôn á!

"Này ~~ Hai bạn yêu dấu của mình ~"

Chưa bàn bạc xong mà đã thấy Monika xí xớn tung tăng chạy lại phía hai người rồi, cái giọng lanh lảnh tinh nghịch gọi hai đứa bạn như kiểu thân tình lắm, lại còn đeo đôi tai thỏ trắng hồng dễ thương trên đầu nữa. Nhìn Monika đeo tai thỏ mà tự dưng Matt đỏ bừng mặt, tưởng tượng ra cảnh Cô nàng thỏ ngọc Monika trong bộ đồ Bunny Girl đang uốn éo, nhún nhảy cạnh hai đứa bạn mình, mời mọc đóng phim…

"Chẳng là, bọn mình đang quay một đoạn phim ngắn về nhiều chủ đề, trong đó có vài cảnh tình cảm, đã mời được Mei về đóng vai cô dâu rồi, nhưng chưa có ai đủ tiêu chuẩn để đóng vai chú rể cả…"

Con bạn Monika đúng là đang uốn éo, nhún nhảy cạnh hai đứa bạn để mời mọc chúng nó đóng phim mà, lại thêm cái tai thỏ ngọc đội trên đầu tô điểm thêm nét tinh nghịch, cô nàng xinh xắn, dễ thương không để đâu cho hết như thế mà ngỏ lời mời thì mấy anh chàng cứ đổ rạp đồng ý hết cả thôi. Điển hình là thằng Matt bên này, đang đổ rạp người, sẵn sàng đóng vai chú rể nếu Monika là cô dâu kìa!

"…Chỉ là một cảnh phim ngắn vài chục giây thôi. Vậy nên, nếu Kin rảnh, cậu có thể đóng vai chú rể, cùng với Mei là cô dâu được không… Ngoài cậu ra, mình không nghĩ còn ai phù hợp hơn đâu…"

Mỗi tội, chưa nói hết câu để dụ dỗ Kin tham gia đóng phim thì đã bị Mei chặn ngang họng rồi.

"Không được! Kin đang bị thương, không đóng phim cùng mình được đâu! Cậu tìm người khác đi!"

Cô lớp trưởng tỏ ra nghiêm khắc một cách thái quá khi đứng lên phản đối, bảo vệ cậu bạn vẫn còn đang choáng váng của mình sau cú ngã vừa rồi, làm Monika cảm thấy hơi chùn bước trong việc thực hiện kế hoạch thuyết phục Kin tham gia. Tuy nhiên, dù Mei có đứng ra làm vật chắn đường đi chăng nữa, thì cô thư ký tinh quái cũng đã có ngay phương án để đối phó với con lớp trưởng nghiêm túc quá đáng của mình. Vẫn cái giọng dụ dỗ ngọt lịm điệu đà ấy, Monika tỏ ra thật bàng hoàng, diễn xuất còn hay hơn cả diễn viên Hàn Quốc luôn rồi, làm chúng bạn trong phòng cứ tin sái cổ những gì cô nói thôi.

"Ơ? Nhưng chẳng phải cậu đã nói với mình là cậu cũng muốn Kin đóng vai chú rể còn gì…"

Monika diễn hay tới mức đến cả Mei cũng không nhận ra, bị cái vẻ ngỡ ngàng của con bạn đánh trúng điểm yếu, bối rối không nhớ nổi có thật là mình đã thừa nhận như vậy với nó không nữa. Luống cuống, Mei tìm cách đáp lại cô bạn mình, liếc nhìn Kin lo lắng, khi cậu dường như vẫn còn đang bị choáng sau cú ngã mạnh vừa rồi.

"Nhưng mà… Kin không làm được đâu! …Để người khác đóng vai đó sẽ… ổn hơn."

Monika đúng là ranh ma, khi tranh thủ lúc Mei vẫn còn đang ấp úng phân trần, cô thư ký tấn công chớp nhoáng bằng cách ghé sát vào bên tai người bạn mình, nói thầm bí mật mà như kiểu cố tình để cho chúng bạn trong phòng, hay đặc biệt là Kin, nghe được vậy. Cái bẫy 'chết người' mà con bạn tinh quái đã gài sẵn Mei từ đầu, khi mời được cô lớp trưởng mặc váy cưới và đóng vai cô dâu, lại còn cố gắng trang điểm cho thật xinh đẹp và lộng lẫy, sắp xếp sao để cho Kin nhìn thấy đầu tiên nữa chứ.

"Mei cứ phản đối để Kin đóng vai chú rể như vậy… Đừng nói là… cậu có một chú rể khác rồi nhé?"

Một thoáng xấu hổ, gương mặt Mei đỏ bừng lúng lúng, không biết nên nói điều gì để Monika dừng lại nữa. Nhưng rồi, với một tiếng thở dài thườn thượt, gương mặt trầm tư của cô lớp trưởng cuối cùng cũng trở về với cái vẻ bình thản quen thuộc, một chút khó xử vấn vương, khi cô như chấp nhận phó mặc việc quyết định cho Kin, thay vì cố gắng bảo vệ cậu một cách thái quá như vậy.

"Nếu thế thì… sao cậu không hỏi cậu ấy đi? Xem Kin có đồng ý tham gia không?"

Mei rõ ràng là vẫn còn lúng túng và miễn cưỡng khi đề nghị rằng Kin sẽ quyết định, ánh mắt trầm tư liếc nhìn cậu con trai đầy lo lắng, mà lại như đang hối hận một điều gì thầm kín. Trong khi ấy, bên cạnh cô, Monika tươi cười rạng rỡ, hạnh phúc lắm, khi đã thuyết phục được Mei, giờ chỉ còn lại cậu lớp trưởng, mục tiêu chắc ăn hơn, nữa mà thôi. Đã nhìn thấy cô lớp trưởng trong bộ váy cưới cô dâu xinh đẹp và lộng lẫy như vậy, cậu ấy cũng đâu thể từ chối đề nghị đóng phim của cô được nữa, lại càng không thể để nàng dâu xinh đẹp ấy đi bên cạnh một thằng con trai khác trên lễ đường của đám cưới, một chú rể khác không phải mình,…

"Kin yêu dấu~! Cậu có muốn tham gia không?"

"Mình cũng… tham gia cũng được! Nếu Mei không ngại…"

Cũng phải quan tâm tới 'cô dâu' của mình một chút chứ, vì dù sao hai đứa nó cũng mới chỉ chuẩn bị tốt nghiệp Trung học, nên dù cho có là một hai cảnh phim ngắn ngủi, một đám cưới tượng trưng đi chăng nữa, thì vẫn còn có rất nhiều ngại ngùng, rất nhiều điều khó xử giữa hai người họ khi cùng nhau thực hiện những cảnh quay như vậy mà. Nhưng, lắng nghe quyết định của cậu mà Mei lại chợt thở dài, quay đi cùng gò má ửng hồng sau lớp mạng che mặt trắng mờ cô vừa thả xuống để giấu đi nét ngượng ngùng, cùng một nụ cười hiền hậu như hạnh phúc mãn nguyện, chút xao xuyến trong tâm hồn nàng thiếu nữ đang yêu. Ngoài Seele ra, không ai khác trong phòng nhìn thấy nụ cười ấy của Mei cả, nên cô vẫn giữ được bí mật với mọi người, con em gái cũng ra dấu im lặng như để giữ kín chuyện cô ấy rất vui khi Kin đồng ý làm 'chú rể' của mình nữa. Chút bí mật con gái ấy, tốt nhất là không nên để lộ ra cho mọi người biết nhé!

"Mình không ngại đâu... Dù sao cũng chỉ là một cảnh phim ngắn thôi mà."

Giọng nói trầm ấm như thủ thỉ, Mei nhẹ nhàng gật đầu đồng ý, cử chỉ thật dè dặt và miễn cưỡng, khi quay lưng về phía hai đứa bạn mình. Thế nhưng, cô đâu biết rằng, phía sau lưng mình, hai cái đứa kia đang móc tay ăn mừng thắng lợi với nhau một cách kín đáo, khi kế hoạch dụ dỗ Mei đã thành công mĩ mãn rồi! Đúng là một 'nàng dâu' thùy mị nhưng cả tin mà, Monika và Kin cười với nhau rấm rích, làm cái vết thương trên đầu cậu lại đau nhói. Mọi chuyện đi đúng gần như toàn bộ theo kế hoạch, trừ pha ngã cầu thang đến dập cả mặt của cậu con trai ra…

Kin và Mei chỉ phải quay hai cảnh phim ngắn cùng nhau mà thôi, nhưng nhiêu đó cũng đủ để biến mọi chuyện từ lãng mạn lên mức cực kì lãng mạn rồi.

Đèo 'cô dâu' của mình đi trên chiếc xe đạp cũ kĩ, cậu lớp trưởng trong bộ đồ thường nhật, quần thể thao cùng áo phông sáng màu rất tự nhiên, nhưng lại sánh đôi cùng cô bạn dịu hiền trong tà váy cưới kiều diễm, sắc trắng lung linh như tung bay trong cơn gió xuân mát lành, thật xinh đẹp, lộng lẫy biết bao. Họ đèo nhau trên chiếc xe đạp cà tàng, bon bon trên con đường mòn cỏ hoa xanh rợp, băng qua thảo nguyên mênh mông của vùng ngoại thành vắng vẻ, bóng hình hai người bạn in dài trong ánh hoàng hôn ấm áp, như nhỏ bé, lạc lõng giữa bầu không gian yên bình xung quanh…

"Hơi kì cục…"

Như tranh đả kích thì đúng hơn, khi mà Kin phải mặc đồ thường nhật, nhưng lại chở theo Mei trong tà váy cưới cô dâu trắng xinh đẹp lộng lẫy ngồi phía sau xe đạp, cảm giác giống thằng 'bạn thân' đang phải chở cô gái của đời mình đến để làm đám cưới với thằng khác ấy…

Nhưng mà, Mei vẫn xinh lắm. Dáng hình mảnh mai của cô nhu mì nép vào bên cậu, tà váy cưới thướt tha lung linh sắc trắng tung bay lộng lẫy trong cơn gió biển mát lành, tạo nên một khung cảnh đầy thơ mộng phía sau chiếc xe đạp của hai người… tất nhiên là nếu không có phần đằng trước của Kin.

"Ừ thì…"

Gương mặt dịu hiền ngước lên nhìn trời bầu cao xanh biếc, Mei chớm nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện, gò má hồng ửng lên e thẹn sau tấm mạng che mặt trắng mờ, đôi mắt xanh hai màu thiên thủy như long lanh mơ màng trong ánh hoàng hôn ưu tư nơi phương trời xa.

"Nhưng như thế này, cũng rất lãng mạn mà…"

Cử chỉ dịu dàng, cô khẽ nghiêng mình và dựa vào bên cậu, đôi bàn tay mảnh mai đeo găng lụa trắng mong manh nhẹ ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau, trên chiếc xe đạp cũ kĩ chỉ còn lại riêng hai người họ, sánh đôi bên nhau giữa mênh mông vắng vẻ, một buổi chiều cuối xuân ấm áp êm đềm. Đoàn quay phim thì ở phía bên kia bãi cỏ cách khá xa, đang thu hình lại khung cảnh hai người đèo nhau bằng xe đạp trên thảo nguyên bao la trong ánh hoàng hôn yêu thương, cả bọn như say sưa chìm vào những cảnh quay thơ mộng của đôi bạn, chỉ đạo sản xuất Monika và cố vấn Matt còn ra dấu cho Mei rằng cô ấy đang diễn rất tốt nữa…

"…Mình hạnh phúc lắm…"

Nép người vào bên nhau trong khoảnh khắc dịu hiền, đèo nhau đi trên chiếc xe đạp cũ kĩ, cảm giác lạc lõng như chỉ còn lại hai người bạn đồng hành sánh đôi cùng nhau trên chặng đường phía trước, bóng hình nhỏ bé như in dài trong ánh chiều ấm áp, những ngày xuân êm đềm cuối cùng của tuổi học trò…

Để rồi, đến buổi sớm ngày hôm sau, họ cùng nhau thực hiện cảnh quay còn lại…

"Chuẩn bị bắt đầu nhé!"

"Ba! Hai! Một! Diễn!"

Dắt tay nhau đi giữa những hàng cây râm mát nơi sân trường vắng vẻ, cậu và cô sánh bước, trong bộ trang phục chú rể đứng đắn và tà váy cưới cô dâu kiều diễm, cùng nhau bước lên những bậc thềm trải thảm đỏ của lễ đường trang trọng, trước sự chứng kiến của dàn diễn viên quần chúng ngồi bên dưới, và hơn vài ngàn cặp mắt tò mò đang dõi theo từ phía trên cửa sổ của những dãy phòng học, những dãy nhà giảng đường xung quanh. Quãng thời gian cuối xuân, hoa anh đào đang nở rộ, sắc hồng phai bao phủ bầu không gian bình yên lãng mạn, khi Kin và Mei đứng bên nhau trên lễ đường lộng lẫy, giữa mùa hoa êm đềm nơi sân trường trải đầy kỷ niệm, còn 'linh mục' Matt đứng phía trước họ, nghiêm trang hơn thường ngày, khi tổ chức 'lễ cưới' cho hai đứa bạn mình.

Dù chỉ là một cảnh quay ngắn, nhưng mọi người trong trường kéo tới xem đông lắm, làm Mei cảm thấy thật sự rất ngượng, khi cô nghiêng mình quay sang đứng đối diện với cậu, đôi mắt xanh biếc ưu tư nét bối rối sau tấm mạng che mặt trắng mong manh của cô như chân thành cùng cảm xúc, thật giống với ánh mắt của một nàng dâu thùy mị đang đứng bên chú rể của mình trong ngày hôn lễ của hai người. Đáng lẽ, cảnh quay chỉ kết thúc ở đó thôi, sau khi hai người dẫn nhau lên lễ đường, đứng đối diện với nhau, nhìn nhau trìu mến một hồi thật lãng mạn, để rồi qua một vài thủ tục làm lễ cưới, nhưng phức tạp quá nên thằng cha 'linh mục fake' Matt không diễn tiếp được. Vậy nên, theo kế hoạch, cả nhóm đã định dừng lại cảnh phim ở đó rồi, nếu không có Monika láu cá giật mất cái loa của chỉ đạo sản xuất, hô thật lớn, cái giọng lanh lảnh vang vọng cả sân trường phía sau, nơi mọi người đều đang im thin thít, tập trung đứng xem cảnh 'chú rể' và 'cô dâu' làm lễ cưới với nhau trên lễ đường.

"Hôn đi! Hôn đi!"

Monika là đứa khơi mào, để rồi…

"Hôn đi!"

"Bisss bisss! Tiến lên nào!"

"Đừng có chùn bước vào lúc này chứ!"

"Đã dẫn nhau lên lễ đường rồi, thì làm nốt cái đoạn sau đê!"

"Hôn đê! Hôn đê!"

Bầu không khí êm đềm trong sắc hoa anh đào lãng mạn bỗng trở nên náo nhiệt những tiếng hô vang, khi không chỉ cô ấy, mà tất cả mọi người dõi theo cảnh quay của họ ở xung quanh sân trường sau đều đồng thanh thúc giục, yêu cầu 'chú rể' mạnh dạn hôn 'cô dâu' của mình. Tiếng cổ vũ ồn ào vang vọng khắp những dãy nhà đông đúc, bạn bè cùng lớp, rồi cô chủ nhiệm Kobayashi cùng mọi người trong trường đứng xem đều mong đợi cảnh quay ấy lắm, mà không biết rằng nó nằm hoàn toàn ngoài kịch bản, khiến cho hai đứa bạn cứ lúng túng, nhìn xung quanh, rồi lại quay sang nhìn nhau mà loay hoay không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo nữa.

"Ừm… tớ đoán là… chúng ta không còn lựa chọn nào nữa đâu…"

Mei có lẽ đang ngượng lắm, khi nhìn quanh sân trường, mọi người cổ vũ cho họ nhiệt tình như vậy. Gò má đỏ ửng lên vì xấu hổ, cô ấy cứ cúi gằm bối rối, nét khó xử ngây thơ giữa những e thẹn của nàng thiếu nữ thật đáng yêu làm sao. Nhưng rồi…

Hai lần trước đều là Mei chủ động, và lần này, đã đến lượt cậu rồi nhỉ?

Đôi bàn tay vững vàng nắm lấy tay Mei, Kin như xích lại gần hơn một chút, giữ lấy cô ấy giữa những ồn ào xung quanh, đứng bên nhau nơi lễ đường lộng lẫy. Cử chỉ dịu dàng, cậu nhẹ vén tấm mạng che mong manh lên và ghé sát xuống bên gương mặt kiều diễm, chút bối rối thật thà khi khẽ chạm lên đôi bờ môi đỏ hồng nồng ấm, trao cho cô một nụ hôn chân thành thật lãng mạn ngọt ngào, giây phút hạnh phúc ùa tới bất ngờ khiến cô ấy như lịm đi giữa những cảm xúc yêu thương xao xuyến, sự náo nhiệt xung quanh dường như lắng lại, khi dáng hình mảnh mai nhu mì nép vào lòng cậu, lắng đọng những khoảnh khắc êm đềm họ có được bên nhau. Sắc hoa hồng phai mờ dần trong tầm mắt, Mei nhẹ kiễng chân lên và với về phía cậu, đôi bàn tay mềm mại ân cần giữ lấy cậu trìu mến, đáp lại nụ hôn bất ngờ của cậu bằng một nụ hôn dịu hiền của tình yêu thuần khiết, tấm lòng thiếu nữ trong trắng như trao gửi, cùng chút thẹn thùng thật thơ mộng, dễ thương…

…

"Xem lại đi! Xem lại đi!"

"Thôi mà!"

Quay phim xong rồi, đem lên phòng hội học sinh cho các đạo diễn trẻ xem, mà chúng bạn cứ đòi xem lại cảnh hôn nhau như thế, chắc Mei sắp chết vì xấu hổ quá mất. Bữa trưa tạm bợ toàn mì gói và đồ hộp vẫn còn bày bừa trên bàn phòng họp, thế mà chả đứa nào buồn dọn cả, cứ ngồi xem đi xem lại mấy cảnh quay của Kin và Mei mà tấm tắc khen hai người suốt thôi. Phòng họp của Hội học sinh trường cũng vì thế mà ồn ào hơn trong những ngày cuối năm vắng vẻ, quãng thời gian mà học sinh hầu hết đều nghỉ ở nhà để ôn tập chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi sắp tới, hay đối với nhóm bạn Mei, là kỳ thi tốt nghiệp của mọi người.

"Thôi kệ mấy cậu đấy."

Hờn dỗi bỏ đi, chắc Mei đang bất lực lắm, khi mấy đứa kia xem đi xem lại đến lần thứ vài chục rồi vẫn chưa thấy chán, lại đòi xem tiếp nữa kìa, cô Hội trưởng có khuyên ngăn hay dọa phạt chúng nó đi nữa thì cũng chẳng ích gì đâu. Dù sao, công việc của Hội học sinh, đến khoảng cuối năm này cũng đã được thu dọn, chuẩn bị chuyển giao cho khóa tiếp theo đảm nhiệm rồi. Thành ra, quyền hạn của Hội trưởng Mei trong cái phòng họp hiện tại tụt xuống âm, nói chẳng đứa nào thèm nghe nữa luôn.

"Đúng rồi! Cậu đi ra chỗ khác chơi đi, kệ tụi tớ xem phim tình cảm với nhau là được!"

"Xùy xùy! Vào trong kia mà tình tứ với 'chú rể' của mình ấy."

"Hai cậu muốn làm gì trong phòng riêng thì bọn tớ không làm phiền nhé!"

Bị mấy đứa con gái trong nhóm đuổi khéo mà Mei lại thở dài, đành để cho chúng nó tự do xem phim, còn cô thì bỏ đi vào trong phòng riêng cùng với cậu vậy. Thằng con trai ấy chắc đang xấu hổ lắm, nên mới trốn trong phòng Hội trưởng để tránh mặt cái đám lộn xộn ngoài này sau bữa trưa tạm bợ. Mà cậu ta cũng quá đáng lắm cơ, tự dưng hôn cô giữa đám đông dưới sân trường, bao nhiêu người chứng kiến như thế, lại còn được quay thành phim nữa chứ, làm cô chẳng kịp chuẩn bị tinh thần, luống cuống ứng biến mà cũng khó xử với nhau ghê. Nghĩ lại mà mặt Mei lại đỏ bừng xấu hổ, giận dỗi mà lại càng thêm trĩu nặng nỗi buồn trong lòng, khi nụ hôn ấy cùng những cảnh quay bên nhau…

"Mình phải làm sao đây…"

…dường như đang níu kéo cô lại với những cảm xúc yêu thương, đi ngược lại với dự định ban đầu của Mei khi đồng ý đóng phim và trở thành 'cô dâu' của cậu. Cô đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều rồi mà… Đâu thể để một vài điều bất ngờ phút cuối ấy làm bản thân chùn bước và thay đổi quyết định chứ…

Khu vực của hội học sinh, bên ngoài là một phòng họp nhỏ để các thành viên trong ban quản lý họp với các cán bộ lớp, trong khi khu vực bên trong là Phòng riêng dành cho Hội trưởng cùng ban cán sự thân cận, một nơi khá kín đáo và riêng tư khi chỉ có cậu và cô như thế này.

CẠCH~

Cánh cửa gỗ lớn khẽ đóng lại phía sau lưng, Mei lặng lẽ tiến vào trong gian phòng Hội học sinh tĩnh mịch, mọi thứ bên trong vẫn luôn ngăn nắp như cái ngày cô lần đầu cùng cậu bước vào đây hồi năm nhất, những đứa lớp trưởng lớp 6D của ngày xưa. Thấm thoát cũng đã hơn sáu năm trôi qua rồi, mà gần như chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Bộ sofa sờn cũ để bên khung cửa sổ nhỏ đón ánh nắng chiều ảm đảm, những dãy kệ tủ gỗ cồng kềnh, lớp sơn đã phai đi nhiều, lúc nào cũng luôn đầy ắp những bộ hồ sơ, tài liệu và báo cáo được xếp gọn gàng ngăn nắp. Phía bên kia là hai chậu cây cảnh, một bộ kệ tủ thấp để trong góc với bể cá bên trên, những chú cá nhỏ bơi tung tăng trong làn nước trong veo, hôm nay đã có ai cho chúng ăn chưa nhỉ? Còn phía gần đối diện với cửa ra vào là bàn của Hội trưởng, chiếc bàn làm việc bằng gỗ sồi nặng chịch già nua cùng ghế đệm trang trọng đặt trước khung cửa kính lớn nhìn xuống sân trường sau buổi hoàng hôn vắng lặng, lớp da đen xù xì của ghế in hằn một vài vết khâu vá chỉn chu, có lẽ đã từ rất lâu rồi.

Hội học sinh lúc nào cũng có xu hướng bảo thủ như thế đấy, chẳng bao giờ chịu trích kinh phí ra để thay mới đồ đạc trong phòng, thành ra qua nhiều niên khóa, kinh qua nhiều nhiệm kì của nhiều hội trưởng rồi, mà mọi thứ vẫn y nguyên như những ngày đầu cô bước vào đây cùng cậu, quãng thời gian mùa thu của êm đềm của nhiều năm về trước, khi hai người lần bước đi bên nhau, hai đứa lớp trưởng của lớp 6D…

"Này Kin…"

Tiếng gọi nhỏ nhẹ vang lên trong tĩnh mịch, Mei thấy cậu đứng bên khung cửa kính phía sau bàn làm việc của hội trưởng, nhìn xuống sân trường trong ánh chiều bình yên ấm áp, dáng hình cao lớn như chìm trong sắc đỏ cam của nền trời xanh vời vợi, nhạt nhòa sắc hoa của những ngày cuối xuân bình yên. Dáng vóc ấy của cậu thực sự giống với một người đội trưởng mẫu mực, quyết đoán và gan góc, một chỗ dựa vững chãi của mọi người, hơn là so với cô, một cô gái mảnh mai và có phần trầm lặng, ít nói nhưng lại luôn suy nghĩ quá nhiều như Mei…

Đôi mắt đỏ rực như phản chiếu trong sắc hoàng hôn lộng lẫy, cậu quay lại nhìn cô, cùng một nụ cười mỉm vui vẻ quen thuộc, khi nhận ra sự có mặt của cô bạn mình trong phòng.

"Sao thế? Bị mọi người trêu quá nên trốn vào đây cùng mình à?"

Trêu đùa, cậu làm cô bật cười hiền dịu, nhưng lại vấn vương nét ưu tư buồn bã, đôi mắt xanh biếc nhìn cậu trìu mến, trong ánh chiều êm đềm chiếu nghiêng lên gương mặt thơ mộng, họ ở cùng nhau trong gian phòng trống trải của hội học sinh, chút bối rối khó xử khi cả hai nhận ra, họ lại đang có được một quãng thời gian riêng tư bên nhau như thế này đây. Để rồi, một cử chỉ như buông thõng, nhưng lại âm thầm dứt khoát, Mei lặng lẽ bước về phía bàn hội trưởng nơi cậu đang đứng, ánh nhìn ưu tư dịu dàng thoáng qua trên gương mặt cúi gằm bối rối, như thể cô có điều muốn nói riêng với cậu, một quyết định quan trọng, sau những gì họ đã dành cho nhau, nhưng lại không biết nên nói ra những lời ấy như thế nào nữa…

Chút kiên nhẫn, Kin quay lại đứng đối diện với cô lớp trưởng, thoáng tinh nghịch trên gương mặt vui vẻ của cậu, như thể trêu ghẹo rằng cậu đã quá quen với cái nét thẹn thùng, tính cách hay xấu hổ ấy của cô rồi, và nó cũng đáng yêu lắm đấy. Nhưng nếu Mei cứ lúng túng, thiếu quyết đoán như vậy, cậu sẽ dỗi cô và không nghe cô nói nữa đâu.

Nhưng rồi…

'Đây…'

Giọng nói trầm ấm của Mei thì thầm trong tĩnh mịch, khi cô lấy ra một chiếc điện thoại cũ kĩ và đặt nó lên bàn trước mặt cậu, trên màn hình là một số máy đã cài sẵn, chỉ còn chờ được bấm gọi đi nữa mà thôi. Nhìn khối máy móc nhỏ bé ấy mà Kin trở nên im lặng, đôi mắt đỏ rực ngước lên nhìn Mei như đang thắc mắc, vì sao cô ấy lại cố gắng làm những điều vô nghĩa như vậy, khi mà quãng thời gian của năm học sắp kết thúc, và thời điểm để họ cùng nhau thực hiện lời hứa đã đến rất gần rồi.

"Hãy gọi cho cô ấy đi… Cậu đã luôn có thể làm vậy mà."

Lời nói lạnh nhạt mà như một mệnh lệnh, dáng hình người con gái thùy mị ấy quay đi, mái tóc đen óng xõa dài xuống tấm lưng mảnh mai nhẹ đưa, khi cô rảo bước tiến về phía cửa, lặng lẽ rời khỏi phòng của hội học sinh mà không nói với cậu thêm một lời nào nữa. Hình bóng nhỏ bé trong ánh chiều khuất dần sau cánh cửa gỗ lớn đang đóng lại, bỏ mặc Kin trong trầm lặng, bên cạnh là chiếc điện thoại cũ kĩ cùng số máy quen thuộc, khối thiết bị đầy hoài niệm mà cô vừa để trên bàn...

Không ai biết chuyện gì xảy ra giữa họ buổi chiều hôm ấy, khi nhóm bạn bên ngoài chỉ thấy Mei bước ra từ trong phòng Hội học sinh, nét ưu tư thân thuộc bỗng nhiên tan biến sau cánh cửa gỗ lớn đã đóng kín, để rồi vội vã và như nghẹn lại, cô ấy bỏ đi, bước chân loạng choạng như đang chạy trốn, đóng rầm cánh cửa phòng họp phía sau lưng mình mà không giải thích gì với các bạn cả. Hình như, cô ấy đang khóc…

Một vài phút lặng lẽ trôi qua, mọi người thấy Kin bước ra từ phòng Hội học sinh, cầm theo một chiếc điện thoại nhỏ, gương mặt vui vẻ và gan góc của cậu hôm ấy bỗng trở nên trĩu nặng, một vẻ mặt trầm lắng tới mức khác thường khiến các bạn lại càng thêm tò mò. Nhưng, cử chỉ điềm đạm, cậu vẫn giữ chiếc điện thoại ấy trong tay mình, tay kia đưa lên ra dấu cho các bạn đừng ai lên tiếng hỏi, làm Monika và mấy đứa trong hội lo lắng lắm, nhưng không dám ngăn cản cậu lớp trưởng khi cậu đi qua. Rồi, cậu ấy cũng bỏ đi, lặng lẽ theo sau Mei mà không nói gì với mọi người trong phòng họp…

"Họ… vừa cãi nhau ư?"

"Mình cũng không biết nữa. Tại phòng Hội học sinh kín lắm, gần như không nghe được gì từ bên ngoài đâu…"

"Làm gì có chuyện đó… Suốt bảy năm học cùng nhau, hai người ấy chưa bao giờ cãi nhau tới mức… như vậy đâu."

"Chắc là có chuyện rồi!"

…

Tiếng ù ù bên tai, Mei ôm đầu, dường như không muốn nghe thêm điều gì nữa, ngoài tiếng khóc nghẹn của bản thân mình vang lên trong tĩnh lặng, gian phòng học của lớp 12D, buổi chiều cuối năm trống vắng đã không còn bạn bè xung quanh nữa. Đôi mắt xanh biếc hai màu, nhưng chỉ còn con mắt trái là ướt đẫm, hàng lệ chảy dài trên má, thấm vào tà váy đồng phục, khi cô gục đầu xuống bên gối mà khóc, thu mình trong góc gian tủ đựng đồ ở cuối phòng. Giống như, cô ấy đang muốn trốn khỏi mọi thứ trong không gian nhỏ hẹp ấy, bỏ lại tất cả, chìm vào trong tiếng khóc lạc lõng của bản thân mình, khi cuối cùng, điều mà cô ấy luôn băn khoăn day dứt, cô đã thực hiện nó rồi, một cách thẳng thừng, vô tâm và lạnh nhạt nhất có thể với cậu…

Tiếng khóc nghẹn ngào, Mei không còn cố gắng kìm lại nữa. Cô nức nở trong góc phòng nhỏ bé, hàng nước mắt ướt nhòa tà váy, nắng chiều sầu não chiếu nghiêng lên gương mặt đau đớn, khi cô kéo chiếc băng gạc trắng quen thuộc che xuống con mắt bên phải, con mắt bằng sứ của mình, đeo lại nó như những ngày đầu tiên, những ngày trước khi cô gặp cậu. Chiếc kẹp tóc nhỏ với nửa bông hoa màu ngọc bích lặng lẽ rơi xuống sàn, mái tóc đen óng xõa xuống, bàn tay mảnh mai run rẩy cố gắng làm nó rối bù để che đi gương mặt xấu xí, giống như cô của những ngày lạnh nhạt khi xưa…

Có lẽ như vậy sẽ phù hợp với Mei nhất, vì cô chẳng thể nào trở thành một người con gái thùy mị, một người bạn đồng hành ân cần và dịu dàng, một người bạn đời yêu thương, sánh đôi bên cậu trên chặng đường dài của tương lai hạnh phúc, được cả…

Cái kết có hậu, điều đó thật viển vông mà, cậu ấy đã quá ngây thơ chăng? Nhưng dù nó có thật sự viển vông, thì đó cũng không phải là lỗi của cậu đâu, đừng buồn vì điều ấy nhé! Đó là do cô, quyết định của chính cô và của chỉ mình cô mà thôi…

'…Rồi sẽ đến một ngày, khi cậu trưởng thành, giữa mình và cô ấy, giữa hai người con gái mà cậu yêu, cậu sẽ phải chọn lấy một người để cùng nhau bước tiếp… Đó hẳn là một lựa khó khăn cho cậu, và sẽ làm cậu buồn nhiều lắm…'

Tiếng nức nở chìm vào bầu không gian vắng lặng

'Vậy nên, để cậu không phải đưa ra lựa chọn khó khăn, không phải trải qua nỗi buồn ấy… thì mình sẽ chọn, thay cho cậu, mình chọn…Mình chọn cô ấy…!'

Quyết định của Mei, và cô lớp trưởng chưa từng thôi suy nghĩ về nó, kể từ ngày người con gái ấy rời xa họ, tới tận bây giờ, những ngày cuối cùng của năm học, khi thời khắc thực hiện lời hứa của họ đã cận kề. Vào thời điểm mọi người cùng nhau tốt nghiệp, cũng là lúc mà mỗi đứa trong nhóm cô sẽ phải trưởng thành, tách khỏi nhau và bước đi tiếp trên những con đường riêng của mỗi người, với cậu, Monika, Matt và các bạn trong lớp. Vậy nên, sẽ đâu có gì to tát, nếu cô và cậu chia tay nhau trước ngày tốt nghiệp, để rồi có thể thoải mái chuẩn bị, theo đuổi những dự định của mình trong tương lai, đi những con đường của riêng mình mà không còn phải vấn vương vì người kia nữa chứ…

Cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ giữ lời hứa, vượt đại dương mênh mông và chuyển sang châu Âu sinh sống, để có thể gặp lại cô ấy, cùng cô ấy bên nhau hạnh phúc. Còn cô, sau khi chia tay sẽ không còn phải lo lắng cho cậu nữa, biết rằng cậu ấy sẽ hạnh phúc hơn khi ở bên người con gái mình thực sự yêu mà không còn phải vướng bận về mình, một người bạn thuở trung học đã bước đi một con đường riêng khác với cậu rồi…

Lý lẽ là vậy, nhưng những lời biện hộ của Mei lại như những lưỡi dao lam, cứa vào trái tim vốn đã luôn và chưa từng toàn vẹn của cô khi ấy, làm tiếng khóc lại càng thêm nghẹn ngào nức nở, khi cô như lịm dần trong góc tủ đựng đồ chật hẹp, cơn đau ở ngực như trĩu nặng, tầm mắt bị che phủ bởi mái tóc đen óng lõa xõa, tâm trí cô mờ dần trong ánh nắng chiều lung linh phía bên kia khung cửa, lộng lẫy trong sắc hồng phai của những tán hoa anh đào mùa xuân…

Để rồi…

Một bàn tay vững vàng áp vào bên gò má nhạt nhòa lạnh lẽo, hơi ấm dịu dàng như ôm ấp lấy tâm trí mong manh đang chực chờ vỡ vụn, kề sát chiếc điện thoại nhỏ bé vào bên tai cô trong thoáng ngạc nhiên giữa những hàng nước mắt và tiếng khóc nức nở. Một giọng nói thân thương vang lên nơi đầy dây bên kia, và điều đầu tiên mà người con gái ấy nói với cô, lại là…

"Mei là đồ ngốc!"

Đâu đó trong tiếng hét như hụt hơi ấy là tiếng khóc, khi ở phía đầu dây bên kia, Diana không kìm được hai hàng nước mắt, giận dữ mà cũng như hờn dỗi, với chính người bạn thân thiết mà cô luôn yêu quý, người con gái tuyệt vời mà cô luôn ngưỡng mộ trong lòng…

Bên cạnh Mei, Kin lặng lẽ, giữ chiếc điện thoại giúp cô ấy, khi đôi bàn tay mong manh run rẩy đã không còn cầm nổi khối thiết bị kì diệu ấy nữa, giọng nói mờ đi trong tiếng khóc đã không thể đáp lại được những lời giận dỗi của người bạn mình phía bên kia đại dương bao la. Dòng lệ ướt nhòa hàng mi, cô ngước lên nhìn cậu, ánh mắt thu thủy lạc lõng một nỗi buồn sâu thẳm, giữa những bối rối và bâng khuâng, khi cô khẽ nép mình vào bên cậu, như một hành động thân thương đã dần trở thành phản xạ, ngả người vào lòng cậu, để vòng tay vững vàng ấm áp giữ chặt lấy cơ thể nhỏ bé đang run lên bần bật của mình, dường như đã không còn kìm lại những cảm xúc chân thành ấy nữa.

Cậu ấy vẫn điềm đạm, nét mặt gan góc có thể vấn vương nét buồn, nhưng tuyệt nhiên, cậu ấy không khóc, mà thay vào đó lại là một nụ cười hiền hậu, đầm ấm những lạc quan vui vẻ, nụ cười đã luôn song hành cùng cô suốt những năm trung học, quãng thời gian quý báu mà cô trân trọng từng khoảnh khắc, những ngày tháng êm đềm hạnh phúc mà họ dành cho nhau…

Không ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra giữa ba người họ vào buổi chiều hôm ấy nữa… Chỉ biết rằng, họ đã dành rất nhiều thời gian bên nhau, trong gian phòng học vắng vẻ ngập ánh chiều đầm ấm, trên chiếc điện thoại nhỏ bé chỉ còn lại riêng ba người bạn, vượt qua ngàn vạn xa cách để nói chuyện với nhau, mà lại như đang ở ngay cạnh nhau, như những tháng năm xưa hạnh phúc ấy.

Diana chưa từng từ bỏ hay quên đi những người bạn của mình, ngày qua ngày cố gắng tìm cách nối lại liên lạc với họ, cần mẫn suốt tròn hai năm trời, để rồi tìm thấy bàn tay chơi vơi của Mei đang với tới, và nắm lấy nó, chiếc điện thoại nhỏ bé mà cô luôn trân trọng đã vang lên một lần nữa, một cuộc gọi vượt qua những cách trở đến từ phía bên kia đại dương. Còn Mei, cô ấy cũng chưa từng thôi băn khoăn suy nghĩ, về những quyết định của bản thân mình và về cậu, để rồi cố gắng tới mức quá sức, đã không biết bao nhiêu lần khiến cậu lo lắng cho sức khỏe của mình, chỉ để có thể nối lại được liên lạc giúp hai người bạn mà cô yêu mến nhất, ngờ nghệch tới mức đáng thương khi đưa ra quyết định dứt khoát, nhưng lại không biết rằng, ở nơi đó, giữa họ luôn luôn có một khoảng trống yêu thương dành riêng cho cô.

Mei òa khóc, và Diana cũng vậy, chỉ còn lại Kin tươi cười, khi được chứng kiến những nỗ lực đã tạo nên phép màu của hai cô gái tuyệt vời ấy. Đó có thể chưa phải là phần kết trong câu chuyện của đôi bạn ấy, nhưng chắc chắn, với cậu, nó đã rất hạnh phúc, rất có hậu rồi,…

…

…


	11. Chương 1 - Phần 1 - 21

**0.**

"Này Diana! Nếu ngày mai là Tận thế, thì cậu sẽ dành quãng thời gian còn lại của mình để làm gì?"

"Mình không biết nữa… Có lẽ là dành thời gian bên cậu và mọi người, đó là điều mình muốn làm… Dù cho quãng thời gian còn lại có ngắn ngủi đi chăng nữa, thì cũng nên dành nó cho những người mình yêu quý và quan tâm nhất chứ."

Tiếng cười vui vẻ đậm nét vô tư, một chút mơ mộng cùng vẻ tự tin, cậu hỏi

"Vậy cậu biết mình sẽ làm gì không?"

"Làm gì vậy?"

Nét tinh nghịch trong câu hỏi tò mò, cô nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu trìu mến, chờ đợi câu trả lời của cậu

"Mình sẽ tìm cách ngăn chặn Tận thế và cứu lấy thế giới! Vì dù sao, ở Thế giới này, mình có các cậu mà. Đến khi ấy, chúng ta muốn dành bao nhiêu thời gian cho nhau đều được cả."

Cậu ấy đã nói vậy.

"…Vì nếu thế giới này mà thiếu đi các cậu, thì đối với mình, đó đã là Tận thế rồi…"

…

Cậu vẫn nhớ rõ, buổi sáng hôm đó, ngày 15/5 định mệnh, cái ngày diễn ra sự kiện mà về sau, cậu và mọi người vẫn luôn gọi nó là 'Số 0', nơi khởi nguồn của tất cả…

"Yoo! Kin! Xem bọn tớ đang ở đâu này."

Chiếc điện thoại đặt trên bàn làm việc, cuộc gọi Video call từ Matt, cậu ấy đang cùng mọi người đi mua sắm ở khu Trung tâm thương mại phía Đông thành phố. Khung cảnh phía sau cậu bạn trong cuộc gọi Video rất nhộn nhịp, người người qua lại tấp nập trên đường phố, tiếng ồn ào náo nhiệt khiến cho giọng nói ồm ồm của thằng bạn thân bị chìm vào giữa tiếng nhạc rộn ràng xung quanh.

Một ngày hè cuối tuần bận rộn đầy quen thuộc của thủ đô Ayden.

"Nhộn nhịp ghê nhỉ?"

Ngồi bên bàn làm việc của phòng thí nghiệm Pascal, gọi Video với Matt qua chiếc điện thoại đặt cạnh tách cà phê sữa, Kin trêu đùa, trong khi bản thân đang rảnh rỗi, ngồi đợi chiếc máy tính cồng kềnh tải lên hệ thống Vận hành của Lõi chiến giáp mới, cùng vài trang bị thiết yếu cậu lắp đặt cách đây không lâu. Cũng giống như lần thử nghiệm trước thôi, toàn bộ hệ thống vận hành đang được tải lên, nhưng với Lõi năng lượng Hoàn thiện thế hệ đầu tiên, cậu cần cài đặt một chương trình Giới hạn nữa, nếu không muốn mọi thứ nổ tung, thành ra công việc diễn ra chậm tới mức phát ngán như thế này đây. Đáng lẽ Kin nên đi chơi cùng các bạn mình, cậu tự nhủ, tiếc ngẩn ngơ khi mấy đứa bạn đi mua sắm đồ đạc chuẩn bị cho Lễ tốt nghiệp sắp tới của nhóm, theo dõi qua video call mà thấy vui quá…

"Hai nàng kia đâu rồi?"

"Đây đây."

Quay chiếc điện thoại lại cho cậu lớp trưởng xem, phía sau Matt, Kin thấy Mei và Monika đang đứng chọn trang phục trong một cửa hàng Thời trang lớn, hai cô bạn có vẻ thích lắm, khi lâu rồi mới được đi mua sắm cùng với nhau vui như thế này, thời gian vừa qua cả bọn bận ôn thi suốt mà. Họ đang chọn mua những bộ trang phục để mọi người mặc trong lễ tốt nghiệp vào tuần tới, những bộ áo khoác, sơ mi và váy trang trọng, lịch sự nhất, cùng một ít quần áo mới toanh, chuẩn bị cho chuyến phiêu lưu sắp tới của Matt và Monika.

Nhìn Mei hồn nhiên vui vẻ mà tự dưng, Kin lại mỉm cười vu vơ, không biết vì lý do gì nữa…

"Đang có nhiều sự kiện diễn ra ở đây, đông vui náo nhiệt lắm."

"Thì Tuần lễ Du lịch mà!"

Quãng thời gian này, rất nhiều sự kiện thú vị đang diễn ra ở Ayden và các thành phố đảo lân cận, khiến cho Thủ đô du lịch giữa vùng Đại tây dương lại càng thêm náo nhiệt, dưới cái nắng vàng và gió biển mát lành, thời tiết không thể nào đẹp hơn của mùa hè. Còn chưa kể đến, năm nay, Hội nghị Hòa bình thế giới, quy tụ rất nhiều nguyên thủ quốc gia của nhiều nước cùng tham dự, đang được tổ chức ở Ayden nữa. Nếu thực tế một chút, thì Ayden ở thời điểm hiện tại đang là nơi đông người nhất trên thế giới rồi đấy, Kin trêu đùa mà làm Matt cười khoái chí phía đầu dây bên kia, công nhận là đông thật.

"Mà Mei sao rồi? Còn giận tớ không?"

Hỏi Matt một câu, mà tự dưng ở đâu, cô lớp trưởng xuất hiện, mặt cau có một cách tinh nghịch, ngó vào điện thoại gắt gỏng với cậu

"Còn! Còn giận nhiều lắm!"

Sau chuyện quay phim tổ chức đám cưới với nhau, rồi cuộc gọi với Diana đầy xúc động, mà tự dưng Mei lại cứ tỏ ra giận dỗi Kin, chẳng rõ lý do vì sao nữa. Hai người cứ giận nhau vu vơ như vậy suốt, nên Monika cũng biết là chúng nó chỉ đang trêu chọc nhau một chút thôi. Nhưng mà, mấy đứa ít hiểu biết, phán đoán về tình cảm kém như Matt thì tin răm rắp mấy cái tin đồn là hai người sắp chia tay, lại còn đặt cược với nhau rằng cuộc chia tay sẽ là trước hay sau lễ tốt nghiệp nữa chứ. Nghĩ đến vụ cá cược ấy, giận Kin qua điện thoại mà Mei lại gõ đầu Matt đến bộp một cái, làm cậu bạn ngốc cứ đần mặt ra, chẳng hiểu sao mình lại là thằng bị đánh luôn.

"Mọi người mua được những gì rồi?"

Vừa chỉnh sửa lại một chút chương trình điều khiển trên máy tính, Kin vừa hỏi mọi người đang đi mua sắm, quan tâm một chút với tiến độ 'thu gom vật phẩm' của thằng bạn thân.

"Ừ thì, trang phục cho bốn đứa mặc trong lễ tốt nghiệp, quần áo, váy, giày, đai lưng… Mà làm thế nào Mei lại nhớ rõ số đo của cậu để chọn quần áo cho cậu nhỉ?"

Matt vẫn thắc mắc vụ ấy, vì cậu và Monika đều phải đo lại cỡ quần áo, hai người họ đều đã cao lớn lên nhiều trong mấy năm vừa rồi mà. Mei thì khỏi cần, cô nàng lớp trưởng vẫn nhỏ con và thấp bé như hồi hai năm trước, nên cô ấy chỉ cần nhớ số đo của mình là ổn. Nhưng còn Kin thì sao, làm sao Mei lại nhớ được số đo của cậu chính xác đến như vậy để chọn cỡ quần áo nhỉ?

"Kỹ năng làm vợ đấy. Lúc nào cũng nhớ số đo quần áo của chồng mình…"

Cái giọng lanh lảnh quen thuộc, Monika ghé vào bên Matt trêu chọc, làm Mei lại đỏ bừng mặt xấu hổ, phụng phịu cầm cuốn tạp chí mà đánh con bạn lộp bộp, cái tội ghép đôi quá đáng, còn cô thư ký cứ ôm đầu cười khúc khích vì cái phản ứng rất dễ thương ấy của Mei mỗi lần bị gán ghép với Kin. Cậu lớp trưởng nghe được mà cũng sặc cà phê, ho sù sụ trong lúc đang làm việc đây này. Thì đó đúng là kỹ năng làm vợ của Mei mà!

"Ngoài ra bọn tớ cũng mua được ít đồ trang trí lớp học. Chút nữa đi lấy kỷ yếu cho cả lớp luôn."

Lớp 12D chuẩn bị tốt nghiệp đã cùng nhau có một buổi chụp ảnh kỷ yếu đáng nhớ, dưới sắc hoa anh đào thơ mộng nơi sân trường phía sau đầy kỷ niệm, những bức ảnh đẹp nhất đã được chọn lọc và in thành Album lớn, mỗi người một cuốn trọn vẹn, để lưu giữ về lớp Trung học của mình tới sau này. Năm nay ban phụ huynh tự dưng lòi ra một ông chú chịu chi, ông già nhà Monika chứ ai vào đây nữa, nên cả lớp mới được đầu tư như vậy đấy.

"Thế hành trang để 'đôi uyên ương' phiêu lưu khám phá thế giới thì sao? Mua đủ hết chưa thế?"

Vui đùa, Kin nhắc nhở về chuyện Monika và Matt sẽ cùng nhau phiêu lưu vòng quanh thế giới sau khi tốt nghiệp, nên cả hai đều sẽ phải chuẩn bị rất kĩ càng cho chuyến đi của hai người đấy. Hành trang khởi đầu được gia đình hỗ trợ một chút, nhưng sau đó, họ sẽ hoàn toàn tự lập, dắt tay nhau cùng đi, phiêu lưu vòng quanh thế giới, chỉ có riêng hai người họ, lo lắng và chăm sóc cho nhau mà thôi. Nghe lãng mạn ghê nhỉ, Mei vẻ mơ mộng lắm, làm Monika lại xấu hổ, cứ ấn ấn đầu con bạn thấp bé hơn mình xuống bắt nạt, bảo nó im mà nó không im.

"Nghiêm túc mà nói, là một chuyến đi tìm kiếm những siêu anh hùng."

Matt thì có mục đích cụ thể như vậy rồi, mà cô thư ký đi bên cạnh thực ra chỉ là muốn đồng hành cùng cậu để cậu không phải cảm thấy cô đơn trong chuyến đi mà thôi. Cái điệu cười vô lo dễ ghét của Matt làm Monika lại giận dỗi quá, mắng cậu bạn là suốt ngày chỉ có lẽo đẽo đi tìm những 'Siêu anh hùng', trong khi bản thân mình thì suốt ngày lẽo đẽo theo sau cậu mà có ai mắng đâu. Gia đình cô ấy không phản đối quyết định của con gái mình, vậy là đủ cho một lời đồng ý, để Monika có thể 'lẽo đẽo' đi cùng Matt vòng quanh thế giới rồi.

"Mà, Mei nhận được học bổng toàn phần của Đại học , chuyên ngành Y khoa đấy. Kin! Cậu tính sang châu Âu thế nào mà bỏ 'vợ' ở lại Neverille học đại học vậy?"

Monika vẫn trêu ghẹo, nhưng Mei sau một lần xấu hổ, giờ chuyển sang trạng thái miễn dịch với việc bị gọi là 'vợ' của Kin rồi, quay ngoắt đi khoanh tay hậm hực với con bạn mình. Hai cái đứa con gái này, bạn thân của nhau suốt mấy năm trời, mà cứ đem chuyện yêu đương của nhau ra đùa cợt là sao nhỉ?

"Chỉ là một chuyến thăm ngắn thôi, để thực hiện 'lời hứa' của mình với Diana. Xem nào… bốn năm."

"Bốn năm để làm gì?"

"Để Mei tốt nghiệp Đại học chứ sao? Lúc cô ấy tốt nghiệp xong thì mình quay lại là vừa."

Nghe mà hoảng hốt, hai cái đứa bạn toát mồ hôi, tưởng Kin đang đùa, trong khi Mei chỉ nhếch mép cười, chấp nhận thách thức của thằng bạn mình một cách tự tin. Người bình thường học Đại học sớm cũng phải bốn, năm năm, chưa nói đến ngành Y thì phải bảy, tám năm, có người cả chục năm mới tốt nghiệp được… Vậy mà, Mei định tốt nghiệp ra trường chỉ trong bốn năm, tức là nhanh gấp đôi người bình thường đấy. Nhưng, điều đó lại rất có lý, vì nếu xét về trí tuệ, Mei chỉ thua duy nhất Kin khi ở trường, lại thêm rất nhiều quyết tâm của cô ấy nữa, thì việc tốt nghiệp trong vỏn vẹn bốn năm là khả thi.

"Nhưng mà lời hứa này của Kin với Diana là gì vậy? Mà sao lại cần Mei tốt nghiệp sớm như vậy?"

"À, bí mật!"

Nháy mắt tinh quái, Kin lại một lần nữa khiến Monika phải thất vọng, khi cậu chưa hề tiết lộ dự định tương lai của mình, ngoài việc sẽ sang châu Âu để gặp lại Diana. Nhưng thế lại càng thú vị nhỉ, một chút bí ẩn đầy lãng mạn, chắc hẳn cuộc tình của họ sẽ diễn ra ngọt ngào và có thể rất kịch tính, như phim tâm lý tình cảm ấy chứ… Một cuộc chạy chốn chăng?

"Nói chơi vậy thôi, chứ chẳng việc gì trên đời này là tính trước được đâu."

Nghiêm nghị, Mei nhắc nhở cậu lớp trưởng mơ mộng và mọi người, vì tất cả những gì họ có chỉ là những dự định, những kế hoạch cho tương lai mà thôi. Họ vẫn còn phải cố gắng rất nhiều nữa để có thể biến những kế hoạch ấy thành hiện thực, chưa kể những sai số và những biến cố bất ngờ xảy ra, cản trở họ giữa chừng. Nghe mà cả bọn cùng cười vui vẻ, có cái biến cố to đùng nào đi chăng nữa thì mấy đứa cũng sẽ cùng vượt qua được hết...

"Vậy, mọi người cứ mua sắm tiếp đi! Mình hoàn thành nốt công việc, rồi tụi mình cùng đi ăn luôn với nhau nhé?"

Kin là người rủ rê, và tất nhiên rồi, đồng thuận hoàn toàn, Monika với Matt phấn khích ra mặt, còn Mei cũng vui lắm, cái vẻ trầm lặng làm cô ấy thêm đáng yêu hơn lúc mỉm cười duyên với cậu.

"Trưa nay ăn gì, để tớ đặt chỗ sẵn. Giờ này, nhiều nơi người ta đã đặt chật kín chỗ ngồi rồi ấy."

Monika thì chuyên về mấy vụ ăn chơi này, nên cô ấy sẽ đặt chỗ trước, vì những ngày đông khách du lịch như hôm nay, nhiều địa điểm vui chơi, nhà hàng và quán ăn đều chật kín chỗ, phải đặt trước theo Tour hoặc hẹn trước một hai ngày mới được. Tuy vậy, Kin vẫn có vẻ bình thản, khi đang làm việc trong lúc nói chuyện qua video với mọi người, công việc của cậu hiện đã được hơn sáu mươi phần trăm hoàn thiện rồi, chắc sẽ xong trong buổi sáng hôm nay thôi.

"Không cần cầu kỳ quá đâu. Kiếm chỗ nào bình dân, thưa người một chút là được rồi."

"Vậy à, để tớ tìm thử…?"

Cầm chiếc điện thoại của mình, Monika vừa đi vừa tìm kiếm, cùng Matt và Mei băng qua con phố thương mại nơi ngã tư sầm uất, xung quanh tấp nập những dòng du khách và người dân đi chơi dịp cuối tuần nhộn nhịp. Con phố trung tâm được chặn xe vào ngày nghỉ để trở thành phố đi bộ, những cửa tiệm và trung tâm giải trí, trung tâm thương mại lớn đều đông nghịt, bầu không khí náo nhiệt quá và rộn ràng quá. Ngước nhìn xung quanh mà Mei lại chợt tủm tỉm cười, vì bản thân bỗng nhiên lại thích cái bầu không khí ồn ào chốn đông người như vậy, thứ mà trước kia cô thường rất ghét và luôn tìm lý do để tránh đi, thu mình ở những nơi yên tĩnh và riêng tư hơn.

"Đó có thể coi là một dấu hiệu của sự trưởng thành không nhỉ?"

Vui vẻ, cô tâm sự, hỏi Matt về việc bỗng nhiên mình lại thích cái bầu không khí ồn ào nơi khu phố trung tâm như vậy. Đúng là một cô lớp trưởng kì cục đáng yêu mà, Matt tinh quái lắc đầu nhưng lại trả lời vu vơ

"Còn tùy vào lý do cậu thay đổi nữa, nhưng đó thực sự là một thay đổi rất tích cực ấy."

Mei cũng chẳng biết vì sao mình lại thay đổi như vậy nữa, thật là một sự thay đổi vô nghĩa mà, cô trêu đùa, nhưng bản thân lại thích sự thay đổi ấy lắm. Bảo sao Kin lại để ý Mei từ năm nhất, lý do là đây chứ đâu, Matt cũng nghĩ thầm, vui hộ thằng bạn mình vì đã 'nuôi' được Mei thành công tới ngày hôm nay.

"Đây rồi! Có một quán ăn khá gần chỗ Kin này. Hừm… Mỳ… trắng? Ai muốn ăn mỳ trắng nào?"

"Đâu? Cái gì?"

Nghe cái món ăn kỳ lạ mà Monika đề nghị ấy, Matt tò mò ngó sang màn hình điện thoại của con bạn mình xem qua, chỉ để rồi thốt lên.

"Là Phở, nàng ạ! Mỳ trắng cái đầu ấy!"

Chả biết là mắng hay trêu chọc, mà Matt làm Monika bưng mặt, xấu hổ quá thể, mang tiếng con gái của giám đốc công ty du lịch, mà đến cái món ăn ấy cũng không biết nữa. Kin cũng bật cười, tại cậu với Matt ăn suốt rồi, mà quên không rủ hai nàng này đi, nên mới dẫn đến cái vụ mù ẩm thực, gọi món ăn nổi tiếng của người ta bằng cái tên kỳ cục ấy. Nhưng mà thôi, không sao, nhất trí vậy đi, coi như cho hai nàng đi mở mang khẩu vị.

"Đặt chỗ trước đi, Monika. Chút nữa làm việc xong, tớ chạy qua luôn."

"Ok! Lớp trưởng!"

"Sắp hết năm học rồi, nên kiếm cái biệt danh khác để gọi tớ đi nhé. Vì tốt nghiệp xong thì đâu còn là Lớp trưởng của mọi người nữa."

Trêu đùa mà nghe nghiêm như quân lệnh ấy, làm Monika cũng tinh quái đáp lại

"Thì đội trưởng, được chưa?"

Mei với Matt cứ khúc khích cười, vẫn là 'Trưởng' thôi, thay mỗi cái từ đầu tiên mà thành tên mới rồi.

"Nghe cũng đúng chức danh hơn, haha!"

"Rõ thưa Đội trưởng! Sẽ đổi biệt danh cho ngài ngay, Đội trưởng!"

Cứ 'Đội trưởng' này 'Đội trưởng' nọ làm mấy đứa bạn bên này cười với nhau đau cả bụng, còn Kin cũng ôm đầu vẻ khổ sở một cách hài hước, không biết nên vui hay nên buồn vì cái biệt danh mới của mình nữa.

"Đội trưởng nhớ đến sớm nhé! Đừng có làm việc quá sức đấy!"

Mei cũng ân cần quan tâm nhắc nhở, làm Kin thấy hạnh phúc quá, vì lại được cô bạn dịu dàng chú ý tới thằng 'đội trưởng' này, nghe giọng nói hiền hậu của cô ấy mà thích ghê cơ. Matt thì gọi cậu là 'Đội trưởng Kin', định bụng ghé qua cửa hàng kiếm cái khiên của Captain America đem về sơn thêm chữ K nữa để cho hợp với thằng bạn. Ý tưởng hay đấy chứ, dù Kin không thích việc dùng khiên lắm, cũng như nhân vật siêu anh hùng ấy trong truyện tranh. Nghiên túc quá không phải là gu của cậu, vậy đó…

Cùng nhau đi mua sắm nơi Trung tâm Ayden nhộn nhịp, Matt, Mei và Monika duy trì cuộc gọi Video với cậu, luân phiên khi điện thoại của người này hết pin thì đổi sang của người kia, để có thể giúp Kin cảm thấy như thể cậu cũng đang đi mua sắm cùng cả bọn vậy. Những con phố Trung tâm thủ đô Ayden dưới cái nắng hè vàng óng, cơn gió biển mát lành thổi lộng, tấp nập dòng người qua lại, tiếng trò chuyện, mua bán ồn ào đủ các ngôn ngữ, rồi tiếng nhạc rộn ràng, những đoạn quảng cáo được phát đi trên những màn hình lớn, tiếng nhóm bạn cười nói, trêu đùa vui vẻ với nhau trên chiếc điện thoại nhỏ bé, lọt thỏm giữa bầu không gian náo nhiệt, mà cảm giác thật gần gũi, thân thiết biết bao. Đó hẳn là một ngày bận rộn của thành phố thủ đô giữa Đại Tây dương, một ngày trọng đại, và cũng là một ngày tồi tệ...

"Này? Tiếng gì vậy?"

Ngồi cùng nhau bên một quán cà phê trước vỉa hè tấp nập người qua lại, Mei bỗng giật mình, ngước lên về phía xa cuối con phố trung tâm đông nghịt du khách, vẻ lo lắng thấy rõ trên nét mặt cô lớp trưởng. Bốn người bạn đang bàn bạc qua điện thoại về vụ đi chơi vào buổi chiều, thì bỗng, một tiếng ồn vang vọng lại tới chỗ họ, vẫn là những âm thanh ồn ào, nhưng vẻ nhộn nhịp của con phố thương mại tan biến, thay vào đó là một thứ tạp âm hỗn độn của sự rối loạn liên hồi.

"Tiếng gì thế nhỉ…?"

Matt là người tiếp theo nghe được, khi cùng Monika đứng lên và quay người lại về phía Mei đang nhìn, cố gắng xác định xem thứ gì đang gây ra những âm thanh khó chịu ấy. Bầu trời cũng bỗng nhiên tối sầm, không phải là chuyển tối như bị mây mù hay bị thứ gì che phủ mà…

"Bầu trời bị sao thế này?"

…sắc thiên thanh của một ngày trời quang mây bỗng nhiên chuyển thành một màu xanh lam đặc quánh, âm u và kì dị những gam tím thẫm xen kẽ. Mọi người có mặt ở đó tỏ ra ngơ ngác, ngước lên nhìn bầu mà ngạc nhiên xen lẫn lo âu, ồn ào những tiếng bàn tán rôm rả khi một ngày hè đẹp trời của thành phố biển bỗng chốc biến chuyển thành như vậy. Một cảm giác bất an dâng lên trong lòng, Kin ngay lập tức gõ mã lệnh đẩy tiến độ tải chương trình vận hành áo giáo lên cao, bản năng của cậu nói rằng đây không phải điều bình thường, khi cố gắng nói lớn vào trong điện thoại của các bạn mình, át đi tiếng ồn ào xung quanh họ.

"Chờ mình một chút. Mọi người kiếm chỗ nào an toàn hơn đi!"

Trong khi ba người bạn của cậu vẫn đang loay hoay không biết nên làm gì trước cảnh tượng nhốn nháo trước con phố trung tâm, thì giọng nói của Kin cứng cáp vang lên, cậu đứng bật dậy bên bàn làm việc tại phòng thí nghiệm như sẵn sàng chạy tới chỗ họ bất cứ lúc nào vậy. Và, cậu ấy đã đúng, ngay khoảnh khắc cậu ấy đứng dậy, dòng người xung quanh con phố lớn bắt đầu trở nên hỗn loạn, khi họ bỏ chạy về hướng ngược lại với nơi mà thứ âm thanh kì dị kia vừa vọng tới.

Tuy nhiên, nếu Kin nhanh nhạy với giác quan sắc bén thì Matt dường như lại là người tỏ ra chính xác và kinh nghiệm hơn, khi kéo mạnh hai cô gái đứng lên cùng mình và đẩy họ đứng nép vào trong vỉa hè, tránh khỏi dòng người đang dần trở nên náo loạn bên ngoài con phố. Mei cũng nhanh trí, túm lấy chiếc điện thoại đang Video call với Kin, trước khi chiếc bàn gấp họ vừa ngồi bị đám đông hoảng sợ xô đổ, còn phía đầu dây bên kia, cậu lớp trưởng đang vội vã chuẩn bị gì đó trên máy tính của phòng thí nghiệm.

"Mei! Mọi người! Không sao chứ?…"

"Tụi mình không sao! Nhưng mọi người ở đây đều đang…"

Dòng người bỏ chạy trong hoảng loạn, thậm chí là dẫm đạp lên nhau, khi những âm thanh đáng sợ kia ngày một rõ ràng hơn, tiến gần hơn về phía nhóm bạn. Nhiều người thậm chí đã không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra trước khi bản thân mình bị đẩy ngã và trở thành cái bã kẹo cao su dưới chân đám đông hỗn độn ấy. May mắn cho Matt và hai cô gái, họ đã nấp được vào trong một góc khuất, tránh được cảnh tượng lộn xộn bên ngoài con phố phía trước tiệm cà phê vỉa hè, giờ đây đang bị biển người sợ hãi dẫm đạp lên, xô đổ và phá hủy hết cả.

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy, Kin?"

"Mình không biết! Đang tìm hiểu. Cậu giữ Mei và Monika ở nơi an toàn đi!"

Kin tỏ ra thực sự bình tĩnh trong những lúc nguy cấp như vậy, làm bản thân Matt cũng cảm thấy an tâm hơn một chút, khi bảo vệ hai bạn mình trong lúc đợi cậu tìm hiểu và đưa ra chỉ dẫn tiếp theo.

"Được rồi!"

Cùng lúc ấy, một chấn động mạnh, mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội, khiến cho ba người bạn loạng choạng mất thăng bằng, nếu không có Matt giữ thì chắc Monika cũng đã ngã nhào và bị cuốn vào đám đông trên phố mất rồi. Ngay từ vị trí của Kin, vốn rất xa trung tâm thành phố cũng cảm nhận được chấn động ấy, tách cà phê sứ rơi khỏi mặt bàn xuống đất và vỡ tan, cà phê đổ lênh láng trên sàn phòng thí nghiệm. Nhưng, cậu cũng đã không còn chú ý nữa, khi máy tính đặt trên bàn, chương trình theo dõi an ninh của thành phố Ayden đã ngay lập tức truy cập vào hệ thống camera giám sát xung quanh trung tâm thành phố…

"Cái gì thế này…?"

"Ôi trời ạ! Nó đang rơi!"

Tiếng hét thất thanh trên điện thoại của Mei làm Kin tái mặt, nét điềm đạn gan góc tan biến, khi cậu vội vã cầm chiếc điện thoại vẫn đang cố gắng Video call với các bạn mình lên. Để rồi, cảnh tượng phía bên kia đầu dây, nơi các bạn cậu đang đứng, một chiếc máy bay Boeing chở khách rất lớn vừa đâm sầm vào tòa cao ốc của trung tâm thương mại, phát nổ và bốc cháy ngùn ngụt giữa không trung ngay bên trên đám đông náo loạn. Tiếng gãy đôi có thể nghe được từ phía bên này, khi phần bên trên của tòa nhà bắt đầu nghiêng ngả, và khối cầu lửa kim loại khổng lồ, những gì còn lại của chiếc máy bay, rơi thẳng xuống dòng người đông nghịt náo loạn bên dưới.

Tất cả chỉ có vậy, trước khi cuộc gọi Video chị cắt đứt…

"Không…"

Kẻ sợ hãi và hoảng loạn hẳn đã đổ sụp, khi chứng kiến cảnh tượng kinh hoàng ấy từ phía đầu dây bên kia của chiếc điện thoại mà các bạn mình đang giữ. Nhưng Kin, cậu vội vàng, nhưng mặc nhiên phải kiên định, khi nhập mã lệnh lên máy tính, chuyển toàn bộ quá trình tải lên Hệ thống Vận hành Chiến giáp của mình qua mạng không dây, trước khi tháo thiết bị biến hình ra khỏi giá đỡ. Cậu không bao giờ ngờ rằng, cái ngày mà mình phải dùng đến nó lại đến sớm như vậy, khi đeo chiếc ba lô lên, cùng với thiết bị biến hình, chạy ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Máy tính vẫn đang trong trạng thái tải lên Hệ thống Vận hành Chiến giáp, vì không có nó, Shadow Knight sẽ không thể hoạt động, dữ liệu truyền tải không dây có thể chậm hơn, nhưng đã được 98% rồi, chỉ còn vỏn vẹn 2% nữa mà thôi.

"Mọi người… làm ơn đừng làm sao đấy nhé…"

98.1%... 98.4%... 98.7%

Có lẽ đó đã là những bước chạy của tuyệt vọng, khi cậu cầm trong tay thiết bị biến hình của Shadow Knight và lao qua những dãy hàng lang phòng thí nghiệm dài đằng đẵng, hướng về phía cửa ra vào, vẫn cố gắng liên tục gọi điện thoại cho các bạn mình. Một cuộc gọi, hai cuộc gọi, ba cuộc gọi… tất cả chỉ là những hồi tút tút kéo dài, khi không một ai bắt máy cả. Sợ hãi, nhưng ý chí thép của Kin hẳn đã kiên cường lắm, khi cậu vẫn ném những bước chạy vô định ấy của mình xuống thinh không tĩnh lặng, giữa những tiếng nổ lớn, những ồn ào đáng sợ đang vọng lại phía cậu qua những dãy nhà thí nghiệm, từ trung tâm của thành phố Ayden.

"Mình sẽ tới ngay đây…"

99%

Kin lao ra phía cửa, và cuộc gọi của cậu, cậu còn không nhớ là đã kết nối được hay chưa nữa, đã có ai bắt máy chưa, khi những hồi tút tút ám ảnh dường như trải dài hơn trước. Hét lên, cậu ấy như đã dồn toàn bộ sức bình sinh cùng nhịp thở gấp gáp, để gửi lời nhắn ấy tới các bạn mình…

"Làm ơn đừng làm sao cả…!"

Chạy xuống những bậc thềm dài đến khó hiểu của phòng thí nghiệm, Kin ném văng hiếc điện thoại của mình đi và cầm lên thiết bị biến hình, do hệ thống chuyển Pha nâng cấp, cậu sẽ trực tiếp biến hình mà không cần làm động tác khởi động. Đó là điều dường như an ủi duy nhất cho Kin vào lúc này, vì thời gian của cậu đã cạn rồi.

99.5%

Các bạn của cậu, gia đình đặc biệt của cậu, ngay lúc này đây, họ đang gặp nguy hiểm, bị cuốn vào giữa 'tâm bão', cơn bão của định mệnh tàn khốc vừa đổ ập xuống đầu họ giữa những tháng năm bình yên đẹp đẽ nhất. Sự an nguy của họ, tính mạng của họ, tương lai cùng lời hứa của họ, tất cả bây giờ chỉ còn trông đợi vào cậu thôi. Nếu họ bị làm sao…

"Mình sẽ tới chỗ các cậu ngay đây!"

Kìm chặt hàng nước mắt khi nghĩ đến cái viễn cảnh tương lai tồi tệ ấy, điều mà dường như đang xảy đến ngay trước mắt cậu, một cách độc ác và bất ngờ, Kin đưa tay lên và chuẩn bị sẵn sàng biến hình, giọng gan lì lạc đi trong tiếng hô lớn, với hi vọng nhỏ nhoi rằng, chiến giáp sẽ đủ sẵn sàng, để cậu có thể bay tới thật nhanh và cứu họ, bảo vệ, những người bạn của cậu, gia đình của cậu…!

"Shadow Knight…!"

99.7%... Lỗi: Tải lên thất bại. Hệ thống vận hành không thể khởi động.

Thông báo cuối cùng, và toàn bộ tâm trí Kin vỡ vụn vào thời khắc ấy, khi một khối đen ngòm đang bay xuống, đâm thẳng về phía cậu. Một con tàu vũ trụ đen đặc, tàu đổ bộ, đang đâm xuống nơi cậu đứng, phòng thí nghiệm Pascal, quả cầu lửa cháy rực lên khi nó chuẩn bị phát nổ và phá hủy toàn bộ vùng xung quanh điểm va chạm. Kin vẫn cứng cáp bấu víu lấy ý thức của mình, dù cậu đã đổ sụp người, tiếng gãy vang vọng như thúc đẩy cậu buộc phải đứng lên, dù biết rằng thứ kia phát nổ sẽ tạo ra một vụ nổ lớn, cơn bão lửa chắc chắn cuốn cậu vào trong mà cơ hội cậu sống sót gần như là…

…không… không phải lúc để ngồi một chỗ, bi quan với những suy nghĩ và chờ thứ kia đâm xuống được. Shadow Knight khởi động thất bại, nhưng cậu thì không, ngay khoảnh khắc ấy, cậu vẫn còn sống…

Chờ đợi cái gì mà không đứng lên để ra khỏi đó, chạy tới chỗ các bạn của cậu càng nhanh càng tốt chứ…

Họ đang gặp nguy hiểm và đang cần cậu, ngay lúc này đây, rất cần cậu tới để bảo vệ họ…

Nghiến răng, Kin ngước nhìn lên khối cầu lửa đang bay về phía mình, đôi mắt đỏ rực như điên cuồng cùng ngọn lửa trên bầu trời khi ấy, ý chí kiên cường tưởng như đã vỡ vụn kéo cả cơ thể cậu nhọc nhằn đứng lên...

**21.**

Sự kiện 'Năm Số 0' diễn ra. Một cuộc tấn công bất ngờ nhắm vào thủ đô Ayden, nhưng kẻ tấn công lại không rõ danh tính, hoặc cũng có thể là không bao giờ được công bố. Chỉ trong một ngày, số người chết và bị thương đã lên đến hàng triệu…. Cuộc tấn công xảy ra ngay trong ngày Ayden đang đông đúc, tấp nập nhất, ngày nhộn nhịp nhất của Tuần lễ du lịch, khiến cho con số thương vong là không thể nào tưởng tượng nổi. Một nửa thành phố gần như bị phá hủy hoàn toàn, khu vực ven bờ vịnh và khu vực phía tây bị san phẳng tới mức gần như không còn sự sống. Vùng ngoại thành chịu ảnh hưởng ít hơn, được di tản kịp thời trước khi thảm họa ập xuống thành phố. Nhưng trái lại, căn cứ quân sự ở đảo Templar, nơi được coi là sức mạnh của Neverille, tập trung tàu chiến, máy bay và quân đội của nhiều nước đang tham dự Hội nghị Hòa bình ngày hôm ấy, cũng hoàn toàn bị quét sạch. Thiệt hại gây ra là không thể nào tính toán được hết…

Đến tận bây giờ, vẫn không ai biết được rằng chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở Ayden vào cái ngày 15/5 định mệnh ấy, kẻ tấn công là ai mà lại có thể hủy diệt hoàn toàn thành phố náo nhiệt nhất vùng Đại Tây dương chỉ trong vỏn vẹn một ngày ngắn ngủi, khiến cho con số thương vong đội lên cao hơn cả đỉnh Everest như vậy…

Nhưng đối với Kin, dù đã ba năm trôi qua, cậu giờ đây đã là một chàng thanh niên vạm vỡ tuổi hai mươi mốt, thì con số thương vong vài trăm ngàn, thậm chí lên đến hàng triệu đi chăng nữa, đều không có ý nghĩa… Bởi vì, trong số những người thiệt mạng vào ngày hôm ấy, có những người mà cậu quan tâm…

Đứng bên lan can nơi căn hộ chung cư tạm bợ, nhìn về phía tháp Tokyo lẻ loi trong cơn mưa tầm tã, cậu thanh niên lặng lẽ ngước nhìn lên bầu trời mưa rơi âm u trĩu nặng. Mùa mưa của thành phố thủ đô này thật khác với Ayden khi xưa nhỉ, nhưng, cũng thật tiện lợi, nếu cậu khóc như thế này mà lại có thể biện hộ rằng là do những hạt nước mưa. Nắm chặt trong tay khối thiết bị biến hình mà khi xưa đã từng thất bại, phía xa xăm là một tầng mây kì dị, đang bao phủ lấy sân thượng của một tòa cao ốc, nơi hai người em đang cần cậu, rất, rất cần cậu…

"Khởi động Shadow Knight…"

Và trong thâm tâm, giọng nói trĩu nặng ấy của cậu như âm vang ám ảnh…

'Mình sẽ tới chỗ các cậu ngay đây!'

Đó là khi, Kin, cuộc hành trình chống lại Tận thế của cậu bắt đầu.


End file.
